Her Enigma
by gemini13me
Summary: Love, hate, jealousy, passion, drama, angst. A story of two young people finding true love. But there is a price. Will it be worth it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fic. This story has some drama in it and it also touches subjects like drugs, death and sex. You might not like this Edward in the beginning. He's cocky, conceited and an asshole, but give him a chance. He will redeem himself. My Edward has a strong personality and so does my Bella.**

**There will be hate, there will be anger, there will be passion, there will be love. Sparks will fly.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

****Prologue**

_**Love, hate, jealousy, passion, drama, angst. A story of two young people, finding true love. But, there is a price. Will it be worth it?

* * *

**_

I sat in the passenger seat of Charlie's cruiser, watching in a trance as the trees flew by my window in a blur, melting in a sea of green.

Green, green, green. It seemed that everywhere I looked, I could only see one fucking color.

Vomit inducing _green_.

I was already starting to hate this town. Who in their right state of mind would come to live in such a place willingly?

_Oh yeah... me._

_It's better than Phoenix_, I thought to myself. Right now, any place in the world was better than Phoenix. Well, not exactly any place, because there was one city, across the ocean, I dreaded more. One famous, beautiful, romantic city that was every tourist's dream; but brought so much drama into my life.

A city located in one of Europe's largest metropolitan areas. A place of world importance due to its business, historical, intellectual, diplomatic, religious, educational and artistic legacy.

The ideal place for romanticism, known for its bohemian cafés, where couples go to enjoy the exclusive atmosphere and share their love through whispered sweet nothings, while holding hands over the small, intimate, candlelit tables.

The most beautiful symphony of culture, tradition, customs and modern lifestyle, coming together in harmony, like the missing pieces of a puzzle.

A world where time stops as soon as you step in.

Where the average tourist visiting on a nice, warm spring day, would see the great boulevards and the impressive monuments adorning them; _I_ would stumble across narrow, dark streets, in my new shiny Prada shoes, accompanied by shady characters.

Instead of the small, cozy, chic pubs, with an unique flavor, _I_ would constantly find myself in pretentious night clubs, surrounded by obnoxious, rich men and shameless, wanton women.

The usual walk in the park with friends, enjoying nature, relaxing and having fun, would be replaced by restless nights in bad company and exhausting days in which the hours were filled with heavy drinking, drugs and sex.

A place called by many, _'The city of lights'_. For me though, it brought so much darkness into my life.

My own personal palette of color dichotomy, where vibrant, playful tones, mingled erratically with lifeless shades of gray and black.

The one place in the world I would never forget.

Paris.

My personal hell.

My doom.

And on the other side, there was Phoenix.

Another forbidden pleasure.

It was home… and I was not welcomed there anymore.

After a little over four months of living there, I couldn't stand Renee's reproachful glares and Phil's yelling anymore, so I decided to leave. As soon as possible.

They hated me now. Everybody hated me and I couldn't blame them at all.

_I_ hated me.

Just last night, before I went to bed, I overheard (it was actually hard not to hear them, with him practically screaming) Renee and Phil fighting because of me. Again.

"I can't wait to have her out of my house! That girl is like the bubonic plague. Everything she touches, gets infected," Phil shouted angrily, the sound of glass shattering, echoing through the otherwise silent house.

_There goes another whiskey glass…_

Mom sobbed. "God... I know she has made mistakes Phil, but she's my daughter and I can't turn my back on her."

"Mistakes? !" Phil yelled. "Mistakes, Renee? A mistake is when you forget to do your homework, when you skip class or when you start smoking. A mistake is when you get into a fight at school. These are mistakes normal teenagers do. What she did is... insanity. I'm fucking happy she is leaving on her own, because I don't know if I could have handled to see her face everyday, anymore. Maybe her father can bring her to her senses. I can't wait to have her out of my house!"

I couldn't listen anymore because I knew he was right. Everything he ever said to me, or about me, was true. I was a horrible person and I deserved to die and rot in hell.

I closed the door to my room and sank to the floor, starting to cry hysterically.

_My God, what have I done?_

A brutal, excruciating vision suddenly flooded my brain and I closed my eyes tightly, desperately wanting to make it go away.

_I was in that room again. I was laughing madly as I advanced into the darkness. And then there was blood… so much blood staining the royal blue carpet, the form lying on the floor barely recognizable. My body shook in fear. My mouth opened and the most awful sound escaped my lips. My legs gave out at the sight in front of me. Then, everything went black._

I tried to shake all the memories from my head. Tears were running down my face and neck, pooling into the hollow of my throat, and I wiped them away quickly with my shirt's sleeve.

Next to me, Charlie was silent.

I knew he blamed me as well.

Ten minutes later, the car stopped in front of an old two story house, the same one I remembered from my childhood. I hadn't been here since I was twelve, when I last came to spend Christmas with Charlie.

Charlie climbed out of the car and I followed. He tossed me the keys to the house, telling me to unlock the front door as he took out my luggage from his car's trunk.

The interior of the house looked exactly the same as five years ago, except for a large plasma TV that lay in the small living room. Also, the walls weren't white anymore, but a strange maroon color.

"You know where your room is," Charlie said as he dropped my three large, black Dior bags in the foyer with a thud.

"Damn, these are heavy," he grumbled under his breath. He looked around for a moment as if searching for something, then scratched his head. "Yeah, well... let's get you settled in." He jerked his head towards the stairs. "I'll follow you with these massive things."

I climbed the stairs with Charlie right behind me, made a left in the narrow hallway, and opened the second door on the right, which I knew was my old room. The first door was a small bathroom, and on the other side of the hallway, there was another bedroom which was Charlie's.

I stepped inside and took in the surroundings. Like the rest of the house, this small bedroom looked exactly the same as I'd left it years ago.

There was a bed with purple sheets, a desk and a chair, a brown couch and a dresser. No paintings, no photos, no Barbies or any other toys, nothing that could have indicated this had once been the room of a little girl.

I sighed heavily and turned around to face Charlie, who was putting my stuff in a corner.

"Well, I'll let you make yourself comfortable, Bells. I'll be downstairs if you need me." He looked at me for a moment, like he contemplated whether to say or do something else, then turned on his heel and stepped out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

The good thing about Charlie?

He doesn't hover.

I plopped down on the old bed, that moaned under my weight, and closed my eyes with another sigh. I wondered if I should call Mom to let her know I arrived, but I was willing to bet Charlie was talking to her right this moment.

_I'll call her later_, I thought to myself.

_Maybe._

My parents divorced when I was seven. Charlie stayed in Forks. Mom was granted custody and we moved to Phoenix shortly after that, where she met Phil. One year later they were married in a big, fancy ceremony.

Phil Dwyer was a very wealthy and respected business man, who was about twenty years older than Renee, which in my opinion was gross, but I knew my mom had married him mainly for his money.

She had always liked money a little too much. She loved to spend absurd amounts of money on clothes and jewelry, even though she never worked a day in her life. Poor Charlie couldn't afford Renee's extravagances from his modest salary, and that was a constant reason to fight.

Marrying Phil was like winning the lottery. Literally. He threw money left and right, lavishing her in luxury.

Then, when she became bored with her life and everything she had, Renee decided she wanted to reach the peak of aristocracy by sending her only child to study in Europe. That's how I found myself in France at the age of thirteen.

The result? I ended up like her.

Renee's sister, Renata, (I know... fucking stupid to name your daughters Renee and Renata) was married to a rich French guy named Felix, and they also had a daughter my age; my cousin Victoria, or Vicky, as we all called her. So, I was sent to Paris to live with them and go to school there. That's where I spent my last four years.

I know what you all think. Wow, studying in Paris must be like the most amazing thing ever. Living with your rich relatives, who catered to your every desire, must have been pretty fucking nice, right?

Wrong.

Well, that's what I thought at first. I thought Paris was going to be like Heaven, but instead it turned out to be my own personal Hell.

I never wanted to return to that city again. That place destroyed my life, haunted my dreams at night and every waking hour during the day.

As an American author once said: "The last time I see Paris will be on the day I die. The city was inexhaustible, and so is its memory."

This is my life.

What a big, fucked-up cliché.

* * *

**A/N What do you think? Did I pique your interest? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Edward Pov

* * *

**

"Have you seen the French girl?"

"Yeah, she's cute."

"Cute? Come on dude, she's fucking hot with a capital 'H'."

Okay, that was like the fifth time I heard about this French girl since I got out of my car, and that was about two minutes ago. Who the fuck was she? I was definitely missing something here.

I was headed to my first period Monday morning, when I heard a booming voice calling behind me, "Cullen!Wait up man."

I turned around to see Emmett McCarty jogging towards me, his books in his right hand, a sandwich in his left one. I swear to God, every time I saw him, that boy was shoving something in his mouth. He dragged his big form to where I was standing in the middle of the hallway, exhaling loudly when he reached me.

I nodded in greeting. "What's up, bro?"

"You going to English?" he asked, taking another bite from his ham sandwich.

"Yeah, man. Where else? You coming, or are you waiting for Rose?"

"No, she's not coming to her first period. " Emmett shrugged his massive shoulders.

We started walking down the hall again, when he slapped my shoulder. Hard. I flinched in pain, because he had a fucking heavy hand.

"Oh fuck, dude, I almost forgot. Have you seen the French girl?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, a small smirk playing on his lips.

I groaned in annoyance. "No. Who is this girl? Everybody is talking about her. This shit is getting annoying."

His eyes widened. "Cullen my man, you don't know what you're missing. That is one fine piece of ass. Why do you think people are talking about her? Jealous bitches wanna be her, guys wanna do her. Wanna bet who does her first?"

I smirked, knowingly. "Who knows. Maybe you're looking at the guy."

He started laughing, almost chocking on his food, and I slapped him firmly on the back.

He quickly recovered and grinned at me. "Do I need to remind you that you are no longer available, my little Casanova? Tanya's got her fake nails stuck into all that fair skin of yours, and she's not letting go, man. You're doomed."

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "I've been dating her for two months, Emmett. It's not like I'm gonna marry her. That's not going to happen. Ever."

I shuddered just thinking about that. If I was ever going to marry someone, it was definitely not going to be Tanya. The only reason I found myself in a relationship with her, was because I was tired of chasing a different girl's ass everyday. Plus, there weren't many girls in this God-forsaken town that I hadn't been with at some point.

Tanya had always wanted to make me commit, and after years of trying, she had finally succeeded.

We entered the English classroom, which was already half full, and took our usual seats in the second row; me in the third desk and Emmett behind me.

"By the way, practice is canceled today."

I turned to look at him with a deep frown on my face.

"Why?" I asked.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Coach Anderson can't make it today. He said he's going to change the dates from Monday, Wednesday and Thursday to Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday."

"Great," I mumbled. I really wanted to play some basketball before the day was over. I felt the need to relieve some of the tension I was feeling in my body lately; basketball was always good for that. Maybe I just needed to get laid. Where was Tanya when I needed her?

"Hey, baby." I turned my head to see the subject of my thoughts standing next to my desk, her books snuggled to her chest, a bright smile on her face.

"Hey," I replied smoothly.

She put her books on the desk next to mine, then plopped herself on my lap, starting to shove her tongue in my mouth almost immediately. I put my arms around her waist and kissed her back.

Her lips were soft and tasted like orange lip gloss.

Nice.

"Mmmm, I missed you," she purred in my ear seductively.

"Yeah, you haven't seen me since last night. Long time indeed," I replied mockingly.

I hated that kind of oh-I-love-you-so-much-I-can't-stay-away-from-you-for-two-seconds nonsense, and she knew it. I didn't love her, and she knew that shit too. I made sure to remind her of that fact every occasion I got, because I didn't want her getting the wrong idea about our relationship. After high school, there really was no future for us together; we would be going our separate ways in life.

"Don't be like that. You know I love you," Tanya whispered, her mouth twisting in a ridiculous pout.

Yeah, she still didn't fucking get it.

On the one hand I could understand her. I knew she truly loved me, because I had been her first. We have known each other since I moved to Forks when I was twelve, and she was the first friend I made here.

At a party, about a year ago, Tanya simply decided she wanted to have sex. She came to me, sat down on my lap, cupping my cheek with one hand, and whispered the fatal words in my ear: "Let's have sex." Everything after that passed in a blur. I took my time and made sure I was gentle with her, trying my best to make it good for her. She knew perfectly well I was whoring around with all the girls in school, and she still gave me her virginity. Of course, after that, her insisting that I should "settle" with her grew more and more every day.

I really cared about her, but I didn't love her the way she loved me. We were in this relationship because of her pressuring me to at least try having a serious relationship.

On the other hand, I was annoyed.

I put my hands on her hips, lifting her from my lap. "Go sit at your desk. Mrs. Brown will be here soon."

Tanya huffed and frowned, but took her seat without saying anything else. She knew better than to argue with me.

Five minutes later, Mrs. Brown made an appearance, sat at her desk and started rambling about Romeo and Juliet.

Twenty minutes later, she was still rambling, and I was tapping my neon green pen on my notebook in annoyance.

I hated English.

I ripped a blank page from the notebook in front of me and started doodling random things. I doodled the rest of the hour.

~~ 0 ~~

I was so glad when I heard the bell signal the end of first period, that I was the first one to exit the classroom.

I started walking quickly towards my locker, trying to avoid Tanya, because really, I was in no mood for her anymore. Emmett yelled that he'd see me at next break. I raised two fingers over my shoulder to let him know I had heard him -I'm pretty sure the whole hallway did- and continued walking.

Just as I was walking away from my locker, I felt two small arms wrapping tightly around my left bicep. I looked down to see my sister Alice smiling widely at me.

I smiled back warmly. "Hello, leprechaun."

She smacked my arm, a deep frown overtaking her features. "Cut the crap, Edward. You know I hate it when you nickname me."

I smirked at her playfully. "That's why I'm doing it."

"Seriously. Leprechaun? Do I look like I have red hair and pointy ears or something?" she said, raising her eyebrows incredulously.

"No, but you're tiny." I shrugged.

She gave me the finger. "Well, screw you very much."

I put my arm around her shoulders, squeezing her to me. "Yeah. I love you, too, little shit."

She smacked me again, harder, an annoyed expression on her face, which only made me laugh.

"Oh!" She suddenly became very excited, as it seemed that she remembered something. "Have you seen the French girl?"

I groaned. "No, Alice, I haven't seen her. Why is everybody asking me the same question? What's so special about this girl? Does she have three tits and two vaginas?"

She huffed. "No, idiot, I'm just asking because the whole school is talking about her. I haven't seen her either. I heard she's cute, though." She looked at me expectantly, her eyebrow arched.

"So?" I shrugged.

"Nothing. Just saying."

"Whatever. I need to get going. See you at lunch." I let go of her shoulders, making my way to math.

Damn. I hated Mondays.

~~ 0 ~~

"Hello Rosalinda." I grinned as I took my usual seat behind Rosalie Hale in math.

"Fuck you, Cullen," she answered boringly, not even bothering to spare me a glance as she studied the book in front of her.

"Charming as always. You're in your usual bitch mode today, but what's with the long face?"

She glared at me then. "I didn't sleep well last night."

"Oh, I can see it all over your face. Is that a wrinkle on your forehead? And you have baggy eyes too. How sad."

"Asshole," she muttered, throwing her pen at me, which hit me in the chest.

After a moment, she smirked devilishly, her eyes sparkling with delight. Warning bells started ringing in my head. Uh oh, something was wrong. _Very_ wrong.

"You know we have a test today, don't you?" Her tone was malicious.

Fuck. Shit. I forgot. Judging from her face, Rosalie knew that as well, and she was enjoying it, because she knew exactly what I was going to ask next.

"You're not going to be a bitch and not let me take a look at your test, right?"

"Well, Edward, I don't know." She suddenly became very interested in studying her deep red fake nails. "I'd like an apology first."

"What for?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"For being such an asshole all the time, you prick."

I gave her the finger. "Is this enough of an apology?"

Rosalie's eyebrows rose, to the extent that they almost touched her hairline. "Fine, Cullen. I hope you pass the test on your own," she spat, then turned her back to me.

Damn. I knew I wouldn't pass the test without her help today, because I didn't even opened the math book since the beginning of the semester.

I sighed and took a sip of water from the bottle I still had in my hand from earlier.

The teacher stepped into the classroom a few minutes later.

"Okay, guys. Test day." He was beaming, and everybody in the room groaned. "I hope you all prepared for this, because it's a tough one." He smiled at us as he walked between the desk rows, passing test sheets left and right.

Fuck, I needed to apologize.

I sighed, rolling my eyes at what I was about to do. I leaned forward and whispered in Rose's hair, "I'm sorry okay? I need to pass this test." I didn't even know what I was apologizing for, but I needed her help.

She didn't turn her head, so I didn't see her face, but I could hear the smile in her voice. "Fine. Whatever."

I leaned back in my seat, crossing my arms over my chest as my eyes burned holes into Rosalie's blonde head.

_Damn bitch_.

~~ 0 ~~

When I got to my third period, I was already in a bad mood. The test had been more difficult than I had expected, and I was pissed. I was sure I wouldn't be getting more than a C; even with Rose's _minimal _help.

I stepped into the Biology laboratory and plopped down at my table, which was thankfully empty. I didn't have a lab partner this year, and that was more than fine with me.

I opened my book and started absentmindedly scribbling my name on the first page. What seemed like two seconds later, I heard a bored voice talking very close to me. "Is this seat taken?"

My eyes slowly lifted from the Biology book, only to be met with a pair of big brown ones.

I took a minute to search the unfamiliar face attached to those eyeliner adorned eyes.

Mahogany hair pinned in a tight, sleek ponytail; perfectly arched eyebrows and a small nose; plump, reddish, glossy lips.

My eyes drifted lower.

Nice round breasts, wrapped tightly in a white t-shirt; slim waist and long legs covered in skinny blue jeans; small feet concealed by a pair of black flats.

_Fuck me._

"Hello." The girl waved a hand in front of me as if she was annoyed. "Are you deaf?" She arched one perfect eyebrow at me.

Realizing I was gaping like a fish on dry land, I cleared my throat, forcing the words out. "No, it's not taken. You can sit."

She immediately threw her big, black leather bag on the desk. She sat down, pulled out an iPhone from her jeans' pocket and started playing a game.

_Hmmmm._

I turned my body towards her, studying her profile for a few moments.

_So, this is the French girl everyone was gossiping about. Hmmm. Definitely hot. I think it's time to introduce myself. Maybe we can get to know each other... personally_. I smirked to myself, as I got closer to her. "I'm Edward Cullen," I said, giving her my famous crooked smile.

Which was completely ignored.

_Okay_, I thought, _maybe she didn't hear me._ I straightened my shoulders and repeated myself, using my most seductive voice. "I'm Edward Cullen."

The girl didn't even blink.

_What the fuck?_

"I heard you the first time," she answered after a moment, her eyes still trained intently on the phone in her hand.

My brow furrowed. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Why do you need to know my name?" she asked.

"Well shit, if we are going to be lab partners, I think I should at least know you name."

It's logical, right?

She sighed exasperatedly. "Isabella Swan. Satisfied?" She still didn't look at me.

Ok, now she was pissing me off. I glared at her for a few seconds, as if that helped, then turned my body away from her, facing the blackboard. "Whatever."

Minutes later, Mr. Banner made an appearance. Isabella didn't acknowledged him either and kept playing on her damn phone.

He started talking about onions and layers, and I tried to focus my attention on him instead of the the girl next to me. I started taking notes, forcing my brain to actually listen to what he was saying. I was starting to get interested in what Mr Banner was explaining to the class about an upcoming project, when my concentration was fucked up by the irritating girl next to me.

"Merde!" Isabella whispered harshly.

"What?" I asked confused, thinking that maybe she was talking to me.

She raised her eyes and stared at me for the first time, looking somehow taken aback by what she saw. "Nothing. I... uh... I wasn't talking to you," she said softly, a sudden blush coloring her cheeks.

I leaned back in my seat, crossing my arms over my chest, and stared back at her.

Fuck, she was hot… but crazy. One moment, she's petulant and not even bothering to look at me. The next she's looking embarrassed and blushing like an innocent church girl.

"Are you bipolar?" I couldn't help but ask.

Her eyes widened in shock. "What? No. Why?"

I ignored her question, sensing there was a chance for me to spark a conversation, even though I was already aggravated by her previous behavior. "So, you came from France? You don't have an accent. What brings you to little ol' Forks?"

Her mouth set into a straight line as she seemed to recover her petulance rapidly. "None of your damn business. And I'm not French. I just studied there."

"And you decided to trade Paris, or whatever French city you were studying in, with Forks? Nice," I said, really interested in what she was doing here.

Isabella rolled her eyes, turning her gaze to the blackboard. Mr. Banner was drawing half an onion, writing its structures with little arrows pointing towards their appropriate parts.

"So, you're here with your family? What is it they do? There's not much to do in this town," I insisted.

Isabella's head snapped back in my direction, her eyes narrowed. "As I said. None of your business. You're a nosy prick, don't you think?"

"No."

"Just shut up and leave me alone." She sighed exaggeratedly, flipping her long, dark hair over her shoulder.

I stared at her blankly. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"What the fuck? What's this, the Spanish Inquisition? She said, louder than she intended.

"Do you have something you want to share with the class, Miss Swan?" Mr. Banner spoke from his desk, fixing Isabella with his cold eyes over the rim of his old, thick glasses.

Isabella's attention snapped to him, her cheeks turning red, a stunned expression on her face.

"Yes, Miss Swan", he thundered, in answer to her reaction. "Just because I didn't acknowledge you until now, it doesn't mean I'm not aware of who you are. I know all of my students. Even the new ones. I expect the utmost respect from my pupils, and you are no exception. If you have something to say to Cullen, do it in the hallway! You can get out of my class right this moment, if you feel chatty."

He waited for a few seconds. When Isabella didn't make the slightest move, just sat there looking petrified, he continued in a calmer voice. "Now... do you think you could be quiet, take notes and let me teach my lesson? Hmmm?"

"Yes", she answered quietly, her cheeks still flushed.

"I'm keeping an eye on you Miss Swan. Don't say I didn't warn you. Understood?"

"Yes." Her voice was small and shy, and it amused me to see such a change of attitude.

"Good." Mr. Banner pushed his glasses higher up on his nose with his forefinger. "Where was I? ... Ah yes...Allium cepa is also known as the 'garden onion' or 'bulb' onion… " His eyes returned to the general audience of the class.

I actually pitied her as I knew Banner could be a real asshole when he wanted.

Isabella's head moved sharply, and her furious eyes met mine. She shot me a deadly glare, which I returned. Then she opened her book and hunched over the desk, mumbling under her breath what I thought to be French obscenities, addressed to me.

Instantly there was no trace of sympathy left for her.

I didn't understand what she was saying, but I could bet it was pretty bad, judging from the way her mouth moved quickly. I narrowed my eyes at her, really pissed off with her attitude. Who the fuck did she think she was? I felt the urge to jump over the table and strangle her with my bare hands, but what I did instead was less violent. I took a beep breath and returned my attention to the board, continuing to take notes.

_Conceited bitch...

* * *

_

**A/N Let me know what you think. Pretty please.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 2 **

** Isabella Pov

* * *

**

Monday morning I woke up to the sound of the alarm blaring in my ears. I rolled over on my right side and turned it off, rubbing a hand over my face.

I sighed.

6:45 a.m.

I needed to get ready for my first day at Forks High School. I lingered for two more minutes in bed, before I got up and stumbled to the bathroom to brush my teeth, take a quick shower, and check my weight, things that had been part of my morning ritual for the past two years.

Thank God Charlie had an electronic scale.

I stood under the spray of water, trying to relax my tense muscles.

I was a bit nervous thinking about the day ahead of me. It was my first day at a new school, and I was going to be "the new girl" again. People would be staring, whispering, wishing they knew who I was and what was I doing at their mediocre school.

I knew people were going to talk about me for a while. I was not the kind of person to fit in a small town, and that showed all over me.

I didn't consider myself conceited, but I was well aware of the fact that I looked good, and living in Paris for years had taken its toll on me. I was used to a luxurious lifestyle; I was used to having only designer clothes, and going to the spas weekly. I was used to to shopping at the most expensive boutiques on Rue du Faubourg Saint-Honoré and always having a Gold Visa at my disposal.

Uncle Felix, who was obnoxiously rich, liked to overwhelm Vicky and me with expensive gifts, spoiling us rotten, always quoting the same French saying: "It is impossible to overdo luxury, mes petites fleurs," with a radiant smile on his kind face.

I missed him so much. He had been like a father to me, and now he didn't even want to see me.

The fact that Forks High's semester had started three weeks prior, wasn't going to help either. I was lucky Charlie had been able to pull some strings and convince the principal -who supposedly owed him a huge favor- to let me start the semester later than usual.

Ten minutes later, I stood in front of my old bed, looking down at one of my big open bags, trying to decide what to wear for the day.

I didn't want to draw more unwanted attention than I was sure I was going to get, so I decided to keep it simple. I put on a plain, white Dior t-shirt, a pair of Levi's skinny jeans and my favorite Louboutin black flats. I applied a bit of make up: some mascara, black eyeliner, pink blush and nude lip gloss. I pinned my hair up in a ponytail, then took the books Charlie had the courtesy to buy for me, and shoved them in my black Louboutin bag.

I headed downstairs. As soon as I hit the foyer, the smell of burnt food reached my nostrils, and I wrinkled my nose in distaste. I stepped into the kitchen, only to find Charlie hunched over the stove, frying pan in hand, grumbling under his breath.

"Morning," I said with a yawn as I sat down at the kitchen table.

He whirled around, looking at me with wide eyes, like a nine-year-old getting caught choking a frog, or something.

"Morning Bells. I... uh..." He stared down at the pan in his right hand, smiling sheepishly and scratching his head with the other. "I was trying to make breakfast, but I think I burned it." He shrugged apologetically.

I tried not to laugh. Charlie couldn't cook even if his life depended on it. He was a lost cause. I briefly wondered how he had survived on his own all these years.

"You think?" I asked amused. "What were you trying to make?" It was hard to tell. All I could see in that frying pan was something disgustingly black.

"French toast." He grinned.

I nodded, humming. "Mmhmm. Maybe next time I should do that. I don't want you to burn the house down. No offense."

"None taken. I guess we'll just have to stick to cereal this morning." He shrugged again. He started rummaging through the cabinets, finding a red box and showing it to me. "Lucky Charms?"

"Yeah." I sighed in resignation.

I missed homemade croissants and crêpes.

We ate in silence, and after a while, Charlie looked up from his bowl of cereal, a drop of milk trailing down the end of his mustache.

Eww.

"I talked to Billy Black. Remember him?"

"Not really."

"Anyway. He has an old truck in pretty good shape, and you'll need to go places on your own, so if you're interested..."

"I don't have a driver's license, Charlie," I cut in. "In Europe it's not legal to drive until eighteen."

"Dad."

"What?" My eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"It's 'Dad', not Charlie, Bella. Have a bit of respect for me," he answered, upset.

"Dad. Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"And I know you don't have a driver's license," he continued dryly, clearly annoyed with my attitude. "That doesn't mean you can't get one. Do you want to depend on me to drive you around?"

Okay, he had a point.

"Yeah, alright." I shrugged.

"I'll talk to him again this evening. Come on, let's go." Charlie got up from the table, putting his empty bowl into the sink. "You're going to be late for school."

~~ 0 ~~

About ten minutes later I was sitting in Charlie's cruiser across the road from school, watching as students started to fill in the parking lot.

_Ugh_, all I wanted right then was to go back home, crawl into bed, curl in a fetal position and pass out.

Charlie shifted nervously in his seat, then turned his gaze from the window to look at me. "Want me to come with you? You know, help pick up your class schedule?" he asked, fidgeting with his seat belt.

"No!" I almost shouted, then lowered my voice instantly. "Uh... no thanks. I'm a big girl, I think I can handle getting my schedule on my own."

He nodded quickly, looking relieved. "Okay, just asking." Reaching inside his jacket's pocket, he took out his wallet, pulling out a ten dollar bill and handing it to me. "For lunch," he clarified. "Is it enough?"

I forced a smile. "Yeah, I think that's enough."

I tried not to think about my former gold card and how much it would suck having to ask Charlie for money from now on, every time I needed something.

_Life sucks._

"I pick you up at three, right?"

"Right. See ya." I climbed out of the car. I was about to close the door when Charlie called my name.

"Bella?"

I leaned down to look at him. "Hmmm?"

"Have a good day." He smiled lightly under his thick mustache, and it was actually a nice sight, seeing him smiling. I _had _missed him, after all.

I smiled back. "You too."

I shut the car's door and started walking towards the school's building, cursing under my breath for not thinking to put on a jacket or a cardigan, because it was cold as hell. So cold, I briefly thought my nipples were going to cut through my bra's flimsy material and ruin the expensive thing.

I hated the cold.

And did I mention how much I already hated this town?

No?

Well, yeah. Forks sucked.

I crossed my arms over my chest and walked faster, wanting to just get inside and out of the cold. I noticed the students in the parking lot watching me intently, talking amongst themselves, and I quickened my pace even more.

I was just a few steps from the school's entrance, only a big, double, wooden door separating me from the warmth inside, when I heard a loud blaring, and the unmistakable voice of Chester from Linking Park singing "In the End."

I curiously turned around to see who in the name of God could be listening to music so loud, this early in the morning; only to see a sleek, black Volvo pulling up in the parking lot, next to a red convertible.

_Well fuck, there may actually be hope for me to find some quality people, in this place at the end of the world, after all_.

Good to know people in Forks didn't live in caves.

It was too cold to stand there and see if the owner of the car was a he or a she, so I headed inside quickly. Once through the doors, I was met by the amazing feeling of warm air on my frozen flesh.

_God, I wish I was in Phoenix._

_No. No, I don't... _I reminded myself quickly.

I took in my surroundings. Big hallway ahead, blue lockers, classroom doors and a set of stairs on my right.

_Okay, looks normal enough_, I thought, _even if it is a little too quiet_; _only a few people in the hallway, and the parking lot packed with kids._

Why the hell they preferred the outside to the inside, in this cold, was beyond me.

I arrived at my World History class twenty minutes late, due to the fact that the principal's lovely secretary couldn't get off the phone for ten minutes, while I stood in front of her desk, glaring holes through her skull. It was eight in the morning for Christ's sake. Who could she have been talking to at that hour?

Mr. Kline, the history teacher, was nice enough to let it slip, without saying anything. I just took an empty seat at the back of the class, trying to focus on what he was explaining about World War II. I quickly got bored and started playing a tennis game on my iPhone.

English literature was my second period, and I slowly dragged my ass to the second floor, trying my best to avoid all the curious glances thrown my way. Even if it had two stories, the building was significantly small compared to my former high school in Paris, and that was going to take some time getting used to.

I really missed the bustle of a big city; I missed my high school, my friends...Vicky...

Thinking about Vicky had my eyes watering in no time, and I blinked rapidly, fighting to push the tears back.

How I missed her...

I sighed heavily and looked down at my feet as I continued walking.

I wondered when I'd be going shopping again_. I haven't bought anything in more than four months_, I reflected. I really wanted some new boots. Maybe some brown leather ones with...

"Whoa!" I felt my books slipping from my hands and landing on the floor as I forcefully collided with someone, the impact almost making me fall on my butt.

Another set of books landed on the floor with a thud, mingling with mine.

I looked up in shock, to see a beautiful brunette, wearing a pair of fashionable black, thick-rimmed glasses, her hair hanging over one shoulder in a loose braid.

"Oh my God," I said hoarsely. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

She flashed me a brilliant smile. "Don't worry, I didn't see you either."

She leaned down to pick up her books, and I did the same. When she stood up, she extended one hand. "I'm Angela."

I shook her hand lightly. "Bella. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Were you heading to English?" she asked, still smiling.

"Oh... yeah, this is the classroom, right?" I nodded to a door on my left.

"Yeah, you're in my English class. Come on."

Angela motioned for me to follow her and I did. She put her books and bag on a desk and pointed to the one in front of hers. "That one is empty. You can sit there if you like. There's another empty desk at the back of the class, but you don't want to sit that far in the back, right?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Right. I'll just sit here."

"So," Angela said after a moment, and I turned in my seat to face her, "How do you like Forks so far ?"

I shrugged, not really knowing what to say because I hated the place. "It's okay."

She laughed like she didn't believe me. "Yeah... pretty boring, I know. I grew up here, so I'm used to the monotony, but if you're feeling desperate, there's always Port Angeles or Seattle."

I chuckled darkly. "Maybe I'll make a trip to Seattle on my dad's bike one of these days."

"Oh?" Her eyebrows shot up in wonder. "No car?"

"No car, no license."

"That sucks."

"Yeah." _Because I was used to having a chauffeur, picking my ass up and driving me places._

Angela tapped her pen to her chin, lost in thought, and after a few moments she added, "You're Chief Swan's daughter, right?

"The one and only." I rolled my eyes playfully.

She chuckled. "Dad told me about you. He's a good friend of your father's."

I was about to ask her who her father was, when a light voice interrupted us. "Aaang! You won't believe what happened..."

I looked up to see a beaming girl quickly approaching us. She saw me and stopped dead in her tracks, gaping at me with a wide-eyed, stunned expression on her face. "Well, hello... You must be the new girl."

I shrugged one shoulder. _Will this day ever be over? _"Yeah."

Her smile seemed to widen. "Everyone is talking about you in the hallways. You're so pretty."

I tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace. "Thanks. I'm Bella."

"Jessica, but you can call me Jess." She thrust her hand at me.

"What were you going to tell me that had you smiling so wildly, Jess?" Angela asked.

"Oh, yes!" Jessica bounced excitedly on her feet. "Mike called me last night and asked me if I wanted to go with him to a movie tonight. I almost had a heart attack when I heard the word movie on the phone." She smiled hugely.

"Oh my God." Angela smirked. "I told you he was totally into you, Jess."

"I know," Jessica squeaked. "I'm so effin' happy right now I could die, and I wouldn't care. He said he's really, _really_ into me. Can you believe that? Who would have thought?"

Angela smiled, and Jessica looked like she wanted to say something else, but the English teacher made an appearance, so she just grinned and went over to her desk, waving at us.

Both Angela and Jessica seemed like nice girls, and I had a sliver of hope that maybe I could actually make some new friends while here. I really needed to get out and get my mind off the painful thoughts and nightmares that had been haunting me day and night, since that horrifying night when my life had changed for the worst.

~~ 0 ~~

When second period finally came to an end, Angela offered to show me to the Biology laboratory, making small talk as we made our way through the mass of people in the hallways.

"So, here it is." Angela motioned to a door opposite of us.

"Thanks, Angela. I really appreciate you taking the time to show me around,," I said sincerely.

She waved me off. "Don't worry about it. I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

I gave her a forced smile and nodded, watching her swing her blue backpack over her shoulder and leave.

I entered the Biology lab, and was stunned to see that the classroom was already full, even though there were still five minutes until class began. People started looking at me and it was making me feel more than uncomfortable. I hated being stared at.

I stood awkwardly next to the door, scanning the room for an empty seat, when I noticed a boy with his head buried deep in a book, appearing to be writing something down. The other half of his table was unoccupied, so I strolled in his direction, wasting no time in asking if the seat was taken.

He slowly lifted his eyes from the book he seemed to be concentrating on intently, and just stared at me blankly, not answering. I glanced around distractedly to see if I had missed any other empty seats, and when I looked back at the boy, he was gaping at me.

I thought, annoyed, that maybe he was retarded or didn't understand English, but decided to be nice. I waved my hand in front of his face, and asked if he was deaf.

He continued to stare.

_Yeah, definitely a dumb ass._

After the two years it took for my question to reach his brain, he found his voice. "No, it's not taken. You can sit."

_He can speak. Lovely._

I decided I would ignore him for the rest of the period. I was staring to feel irritated for some reason, and I just wanted this day to be over with. I pulled out my iPhone and continued the tennis game I had started in History earlier that morning.

"I'm Edward Cullen." My lab partner decided he wanted to make conversation.

Nice, but I wasn't in the mood to pretend to be nice anymore. I wanted to be left alone.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he said again, like a human toy on repeat.

Okay, he wasn't giving up that easy.

"I heard you the first time." I was pissed he wouldn't just let me be. I've had enough socializing for one day.

But the little fucker was having none of that. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

_Um. No_. "Why do you need to know my name?"

"Well shit, if we're going to be lab partners, I think I should at least know your name."

Couldn't he just shut the hell up and mind his own business? Apparently not.

"Isabella Swan. Satisfied?" I sighed, aggravated.

"Whatever." he huffed, turning his body, so he was facing forward.

_Finally. _

_Thank you._

I glanced up briefly, only to see the teacher enter, then returned my attention to the game I was playing.

I think I played on my phone for about fifteen minutes, before I got distracted. I was so close to completing the level, I was sure this time I would actually make it. Just then, a piece of paper flew in front of my eyes, landing on the floor at my feet, and it was all it took to blow the whole game away.

"Merde!" I whispered angrily, silently cursing the one who had thrown the note and got me side tracked.

"What?" Edwardo spoke again, next to me.

I made a rude sound with my tongue, which said I was at the end of my patience, and looked at him. I mean really _looked_ at him. What I saw nearly took my breath away. He was facing the large windows on my right, the rays of the now shy sun basking his features. His eyes were so green, it was almost scary as they stood out in the pallor of his face. In fact, all of his skin was so deathly white it was fascinating, in a strange way. But what really got my attention was his hair. His wild, bronze mane of hair that stuck out in every direction possible. _That_ was definitely sex hair. He was absolutely beautiful, in an eerie kind of way.

I realized he was still looking at me expectantly, and I tried to sound unaffected as I spoke. "Nothing. I... uh... I wasn't talking to you." The words came out as a mumble, and I felt my cheeks go red with embarrassment. I was suddenly starting to feel self conscious.

"Are you bipolar?" Came his reply.

_The fuck? _"What? No. Why?" The spell I had seemed to be under just moments before, dissipated instantly.

"So you came from France? You don't have an accent. What brings you to little ol' Forks?"

My temper flared. "None of your damn business. And I'm not French. I just studied there." _Translation: leave me alone._

"And you decided to trade Paris or whatever French city you were studying in, with Forks? Nice." I rolled my eyes at that. _Yeah, this shitty town beats Paris everyday loser_, I thought sarcastically.

"So, you're here with your family? What is it they do? There's not much to do in this place."

Why the hell was he bothering me? Cullen here was really pissing me off with his rambling. Maybe he thought he was being cute, when in fact all I wanted to do was smack him over the head and make him swallow all his stupid questions.

"As I said." My teeth clenched. "None of your business. You're a nosy prick, don't you think?"

He just stared at me with a blank expression on his face.

"No."

I took a deep breath, repeating my calming mantra over and over in my head. _Chanel, Dior, Prada, Gucci, Fendi…_ _Just think about happy things Bella… happy things._ "Just, shut up and leave me alone," I said instead, with a sigh.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

_Okay, that's it! _"What the fuck? What's this, The Spanish Inquisition?" I almost shouted in frustration.

I was about to sink lower in my seat, hoping the teacher didn't hear me, and ignore the idiot next to me.

But of course it was too late.

"Do you have something you want to share with the class, Miss Swan?" Mr. Banner's voice was glacial, causing me to turn as red as a tomato and my eyes to widen.

_Why, oh why?_

"Yes, Miss Swan, just because I didn't acknowledge you until now, doesn't mean I don't know who you are. I know all of my students. Even the new ones. I expect the utmost respect from my pupils, and you are no exception. If you have something to say to Cullen, do it in the hallway! You can get out of my class, right this moment, if you feel chatty."

I thought I was going to pass out in embarrassment. Everyone turned in their seats to get a better look at me. I stood still as a statue, mortified by the situation. I hated when teachers picked on me in front of the class.

"Now, you think you could be quiet, take notes and let me teach my lesson? Hmmm?" Mr. Banner looked at me disapprovingly.

"Yes." _Yes, yes, yes. Just kill me now_.

"I'm keeping an eye on you, Miss Swan. Don't say I didn't warn you. Understood?"

Great, now he was threatening me.

"Yes," I said again.

"Good. Where was I? Ah yes... Allium cepa is also known as the 'garden onion' or 'bulb' onion… " He then continued talking about onions, and I was fuming internally.

I snapped my head to glare at the male specimen on my left, wishing I could shoot daggers with my eyes right in that thick skull of his. He ignored me and shifted his attention back to the board. I started cursing in French under my breath.

_Arrogant bastard..._

~~ 0 ~~_  
_

By the time lunch rolled around, I was starving, and as soon as the bell rang, I shot out of my desk and into the hallway, quickly making my way to the first floor, where Angela told me I would find the cafeteria.

The place was already packed when I got there. I had to stand in line and wait -not very patiently- to get some salad and grilled chicken breast. I glanced around the big room, trying to find a decent table to sit at, when I noticed Angela and Jessica talking animatedly at a table in the far corner of the cafeteria, so I started walking towards them.

As I approached them, Jessica noticed me and waved a hand. "Bella, come sit with us." She smiled brightly.

"How was Biology?" Angela asked with a small smile as I occupied the seat opposite of her.

I huffed. "Torture."

They both laughed. "That bad?" Angela cocked an eyebrow.

"I know how Mr. Banner can be. I feel you." Jessica shook her head, stuffing some french fries in her mouth.

I sighed. "He's okay, I guess. But that asshole I'm forced to share a table with is an arrogant bastard," I voiced my previous thoughts.

The girls laughed again. "And who might that be?" Jessica inquired. "What's his name?"

"Uh." I frowned, trying to remember his name. "Cullen, I think. Edward Cullen."

Jessica's eyebrows shot up, her eyes widening with shock.

"Cullen? Oh. My. God. I can't believe your luck. Edward as a lab partner..."

I rolled my eyes, failing to see what was so cool about that. "So?"

Angela laughed at Jessica's gaping expression. "Edward is like the most popular guy in Forks. He's rich, he's handsome, and I heard he's like the Tasmanian devil in bed. Girls swoon when he passes them, guys look up to him. You know, the typical high school cliché," she said amused.

"Hmmm, I'm really not impressed," I said sincerely.

Angela chuckled. "And I really like you."

Just then, Edwardo, macho man, walked past our table, holding a tray of food in one hand and the perfect manicured hand of a blond girl in the other. Our eyes met briefly, and he glared at me for half a second before he continued walking.

_Pft. He thinks he's such a bad boy_.

_Spoiled kid_, I thought to myself. I've had my fair share of bad boys during my short life, and only I knew how much I had suffered because of one particular motherfucker. How much hell he had put me through.

This Edward Cullen was just a boy pretending to be a big man. I didn't wish for him, or any of the kids in school to come across the real deal, because it was scary as fuck what that kind of people were capable of doing.

We continued eating our lunches and making small talk, until two guys joined us. I found out that one of them was Ben, Angela's boyfriend, and the other guy's name was Eric, who seemed to be fixed on staring at Jessica.

Both guys were friendly, and they tried to include me in their conversation, no matter what the subject was. Well, Ben was the one making conversation, while Eric kept drooling over his food, not even bothering to eat any of it as his eyes followed Jessica's every move. She seemed oblivious to his behavior and apparently his feelings for her.

Ben quietly asked Angela something about her brother, and she lowered her voice when she answered, soon both engaging in a shushed conversation.

I tried not to be rude and listen to what they were talking about. It was obvious they didn't want to be heard.

I let my eyes wonder aimlessly, studying people's faces.

_Her hair is too long; she definitely needs a haircut._

_His nose is too big._

_I hate her earrings; they're so trashy._

_That guy desperately needs to wash his hair, and I wonder if the girl next to him ever heard of a manicure. Chewed nails are so gross..._

_Is that girl really wearing a pink oversized bow on her head? Please call the fashion police._

_And look at that redhead's lips. There's a little thing called a lip balm selling in pharmacies. The term sound familiar? Yeah, I thought so._

_And that guy... that guy... _I kind of stopped my internal rambling as his small black eyes were intently focused on me. I couldn't look away.

Oh. My. God. Those eyes…

My legs nearly gave out on me, even though I was sitting, and I felt like I was about to faint as a sudden flashback invaded my mind.

His_ cold, dark, callous eyes fixed me as they blazed with anger, the sight sending chills down my spine. I knew what I did was a mistake, and _he_ was not going to let it slip. _His_ strong hand gripped my upper arm in a death grip as _he_ leaned forward to whisper in my ear harshly._ _"Tu n'es bonne __à __ rien Isabelle! Et tu vas payer pour ta __stupidité."_

I was almost hyperventilating at this point.

I knew it was irrational for me to be thinking of _him. _He was far far away, and he couldn't reach me here, but that boy's eyes reminded me of my dark past.

I averted my gaze for a few seconds, but when I looked back, he was still staring at me.

_Why is he looking at me like that?_

He kept holding my gaze, and after what seemed like an hour, his eyes traveled south, to my mouth, neck and then settled for a moment on my breasts. I felt like he was undressing me, and I crossed my arms over my chest on instinct. My brow furrowed and my lower lip trembled.

His lingering eyes snapped back to my face.

"Bella." I turned my head to look at Angela, who was staring past me at the guy with the piercing gaze.

"Yeah," I answered a little shaken.

"Have you met him?" She nodded her head towards the guy.

I shook my head. "No, but he's staring at me for some reason."

_And it's freaking me out._

"Huh." Angela seemed lost in thought.

"What?" I asked. "Who is he? Don't tell me. Another high school playboy." I laughed nervously.

She smiled lightly. "That's my brother Jake."

But then I realized, aside from the fear he caused in me, he looked so strangely familiar_… _

_Do I know him?_

_

* * *

_**A/N**

** Translation:_You are good for nothing, Isabelle. And you are going to pay for your stupidity._  
**

**Please, please, please review if you liked it.**

**I need all the encouragement I can get.**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This chapter has a lemon warning, so read at your own risk. LOL.**

**See you at the bottom.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

**Edward Pov

* * *

**

At 7 a.m. sharp Tuesday morning, I was jolted awake by my phone's cheerful alarm. I groaned softly, reaching towards my nightstand to grab the offending object, fumbling with my eyes closed. I found the phone and hit the snooze button, sighing heavily and falling back on my soft pillow, burying my head deeply in it.

I fucking hated getting up in the morning. If it were up to me, I would have slept until at least lunch time every day.

A few minutes later, there was a light knock at the door, shortly followed by another, and then the door cracked open, my mom's head peeking inside. My eyes opened slightly as I looked at Mom through my eyelashes. "I'm awake," I let out a hoarse groan.

Mom smiled. "Okay, breakfast will be ready in ten minutes," she said, looking all freshened up and in a good mood as she closed the door softly behind her. I couldn't understand how the hell she could be such a morning person because neither my dad or I were. There had been countless mornings when I was late for school because I couldn't drag my ass out of bed, so Mom made a habit of knocking on my door every week day to make sure I'd actually make it to school that day.

Alice was another story. She was even more chipper than my mom when she woke up, even if it was five in the fucking morning. Her cheerfulness was infectious as she always managed to bring a smile to my face, no matter how grumpy I was feeling.

I sluggishly dragged myself out of the warm and inviting bed, making my way to the bathroom. I stopped in front of the large, square mirror above the sink, cringing when I saw the image reflected back at me. My hair was sticking out in every possible direction, my eyes an angry red from the lack of sleep and exhaustion, thanks to Emmett and his fucking tequila.

I hated mornings.

I washed my face, brushed my teeth and took a quick shower before walking back into my room, my wet, bare feet slapping against the cold tile, a towel wrapped around my hips. I opened my closet, trying to rapidly find something to wear. I settled on a green polo t-shirt, a black hoodie, a pair of black jeans and some tennis shoes. I grabbed my phone and wallet, shoving them into my pockets, before I slung my book bag over my shoulder and headed downstairs.

As I stepped into the kitchen, two arms wrapped tightly around my waist from behind, squeezing me in an iron grip.

I chuckled. "Fuck, Alice, you're gonna crush my bones."

She laughed, letting go of me, then stepped ahead of me into the kitchen, where my mom and dad were already having breakfast. "Good morning, my lazy brother," Alice said over her shoulder as she sat at the big, wooden table.

I sat next to her. "Morning, midget."

Dad looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "Good morning, son."

I nodded. "Morning, Dad." I grabbed some pancakes from a large, blue, china plate in the middle of the table, put them on the smaller plate in front of me, poured honey over them and started digging in. As soon as the first bite of food landed in my stomach, I realized how hungry I was and started shoving food in my mouth faster.

"Edward, slow down," Mom chided from across the table, looking at me with a frown over the rim of her coffee mug. "You're going to choke on your food."

I shrugged one shoulder. "I'm hungry."

"He's a teenage boy, Mom," Alice chimed in. "That means he has the stomach of a caveman. He'll eat anything at any time."

I threw her a warning glare. I wanted to tell her exactly what I thought of her comment, but my mouth was full, so I let it go. I needed my strength if I wanted to survive gym class _and_ practice today. That shit was brutal, and it always left me tired, sweaty and hungry as hell.

Dad folded his newspaper neatly, placing it down on the table next to his empty mug. "Edward, what time do you get off school today?" He asked me.

"Uh… with practice, probably around four or four thirty. Why?"

"Your mother needs a ride to Port Angeles, and since her car is still in the auto shop, I thought maybe you could take her." He turned to look at mom apologetically. "I don't think I can make it home until at least seven today, dear. I have that errand to run in Seattle after I get off from the hospital."

Mom smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. I know you are a busy man, honey." She fluttered her eyelashes jokingly at me. "So, what do I have to do for a ride today?"

I laughed. "Mom, you're making this sound dirty. Can't Alice take you?"

"Don't you think I would if I could?" Alice replied. "I'm going shopping with Rosalie after school and I have to drive because her mom is taking her car to Olympia to visit her sister. Why that woman doesn't buy her own car is beyond me. It's not like she doesn't have the money."

I sighed, defeated. "Okay, I'll take you," I said to my mom, not very happy about having to drive for an hour to Port Angeles, and waiting for her to take care of business. Mom owned an antique shop in Port Angeles, but it was mainly taken care of by her cousin Charlotte, who lived there. Charlotte was the one who opened and closed the shop every day, and she took care of the customers most of the time. Mom would drive a little later every day, due to the fact that she had to drive for so long, and she would be back around five or six, even though the shop closed at seven.

"We won't be staying long, don't worry. I just need to take care of something, and it has to be today," Mom said reassuringly.

I nodded. "I'll be home as soon as I can." I stood up, grabbing my book bag from the floor at my feet. "I gotta go. See you guys later."

"Wait, I'm coming, too," Alice jumped from her seat quickly. "Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad." She waved at them before following behind me.

"Have a good day, kids," my father called after us.

"You too," Alice called back, and I waved a hand over my shoulder, even though I knew he couldn't see me from where I was.

I climbed into my new, shiny, black Volvo and sighed contentedly. I loved my car, and it had taken me a while to convince Dad to buy it for me as a first car, given the fact it was pretty expensive.

I put the key in the ignition, turning on the engine and almost had an orgasm right then and there at the sound of the soft purr as the whole car came to life.

Fuck, I loved my car.

I pulled out of the driveway, slowly heading towards the main road. When I glanced into my rearview mirror, I saw Alice following closely behind me in her yellow Volkswagen Beetle. She was talking on the phone, probably with Jasper. When she saw me looking at her, she stuck her tongue out playfully.

I smiled.

I adored my sister. The day Mom and Dad had brought her home from the adoption center, I had been the happiest kid alive. I was four years old and so excited I would be having someone to play with whenever I wanted, I gave her a big hug, which she returned shyly, as soon as she stepped through the front door. She was very quiet and reserved in the beginning, but being around me twenty-four seven made her loosen up quickly. I remember being a pretty crazy kid, always giving my parents a hard time, getting into numerous fights with other boys in school, stealing smaller kids' lunches, lifting girls' skirts to see their Barbie underwear (which usually ended up with me being slapped or having my hair yanked roughly) and other things like that. I would always get into trouble, and Alice was the one to take my side, no matter what I did.

That changed when we were fifteen, and she tried to date a couple of guys in freshman year. I said she tried, because she didn't actually get to date any of them. I beat the shit out of them and threatened their asses; scaring them to the point that they are still afraid of me and try not to get in my way in school, or anywhere else they might cross my path.

Alice threw a fit when she found out. She burst into my room, eyes blazing and looking scary as shit as she started cursing like a sailor and throwing whatever item she could lay her hands on at me. A five hundred page book landed straight between my eyes, leaving a small but permanent mark.

Then, she started dating Jasper, and I had to rein in my temper because he was my friend; but not before I made sure he knew I would rip his balls off if he ever hurt her.

A few minutes later, I was pulling into the school's parking lot, in my usual spot next to Rosalie's, which was empty today, and I assumed she came with Jasper, whose Chevy was parked across the lot from me. I grabbed my book bag from the passenger seat, getting out of the car and waiting for Alice to do the same. She was applying lip stick in her rear view mirror, as usual, and I rolled my eyes internally.

_Fucking girls._

When she finally moved her ass out of the car, I put an arm around her shoulders, and we both walked at a slow pace towards the main entrance. Once inside, I walked Alice to her locker since I didn't need anything from mine.

"You know, you could really use a new book bag, Edward." She wrinkled her nose in distaste, pointing to the thing hanging from my shoulder.

I leaned with my back against the lockers. "What's wrong with it?"

Alice snorted. "It's ugly. I mean, come on, green?"

I chuckled. "It complements my eyes."

She rolled her eyes. "It's not even a pretty green. It's more like barf green."

"I like it just the way it is." I shook my head, amused.

"Since I'm going shopping today, maybe I could…"

"No," I cut her off immediately. "You're not buying me another one. Don't even bother trying to convince me otherwise."

Alice's eyes squinted, and she was about to make a scene about how I was too stubborn and stuff, when Jasper popped out of nowhere, like a motherfucking fairy, all smiles, blond Prince Charming-like hair, blue eyes à la Zac Efron, and all that shit. He wrapped his arms around my sister from behind.

"Hello, love." He kissed her temple lovingly.

Alice's face broke into a huge smile as she whirled around in his arms to face him. "Hey, baby." She ran her fingers over his jaw, and Jasper leaned down to give her a passionate kiss.

And they kissed… and kissed… and…

"Okay, I'm out of here," I said, pushing myself away from the locker and walking past them. "I'll see you two at lunch," I grumbled. They didn't even bother answering as they continued to suck faces.

I sluggishly made my way to first period when my phone started ringing and vibrating in my pants pocket. I reached inside, taking it out and looking at the screen, only to see Tanya's name flashing on the blue display.

I sighed and pressed the green button, bringing the phone to my ear. "Yeah?"

"Hey, baby," Tanya's chipper voice greeted me on the other side of the line.

"Hey," I answered, reaching my desk in history and plopping my ass down. I threw my bag on the desk with a loud thud, earning me a few glares from my classmates.

_Fuck them._

"Are you in class yet?" Tanya asked sweetly.

"Yeah, just got here five seconds ago."

"Oh, I thought maybe I could see you before first period. I just got to school, I'm in the parking lot. I'm a little late today."

I chuckled. "You're always late."

Tanya laughed. "Not always. Just…most of the time…"

"Same thing," I said, smiling to myself.

"Yeah, right. Okay, I gotta go. I'll see you outside in an hour okay?"

"Okay," I said as the teacher stepped into the room.

"Bye, baby," Tanya answered hurriedly and I knew she probably just saw Ms. Sobieszczyk heading to class and she was already running, trying to get there ahead of her.

I chuckled again. "Bye."

I spent the next hour doodling on my notebook, playing on my phone and occasionally taking notes.

When the bell finally rang, signaling the end of first period, I quickly headed towards the back of the school, which at some point mingled with the forest. As soon as I stepped outside I spotted Jasper and Emmett sitting on a nearby bench, Emmett smoking and Jasper talking on the phone. With Alice, of course.

"Morning, fuckers," I greeted merrily as I pushed Emmett to the side, making room to sit next to him. "Move your ass, man."

"Morning to you, too, sunshine," Emmett greeted back with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Morning," Jasper said, shoving his phone back in his jeans pocket. "Hey, why am I greeting you? It's not the first time I've seen you today."

"Yeah, but the first time you were too busy shoving your tongue down my sister's throat to actually acknowledge me, prick." I spotted a piece of paper on the bench and threw it at him.

Jasper smiled sheepishly, shrugging.

"Man, I'm hungry." Emmett rubbed his growling stomach over his thick hoodie.

"You're always hungry," both Jasper and I said in unison.

"Fuck you both. I can't help it if I have a large stomach."

I rolled my eyes so hard I thought they were going to roll to the back of my head and stay there.

"By the way, my parents are out of town tonight," Jasper said. "Wanna come over?"

"I thought only your mother was going to visit her sister. Alice told me she's taking Rose's car," I said, confused.

"Yeah, she left this morning. Dad is in Seattle with business since yesterday. He's coming back tomorrow."

"Cool," Emmett said next to me. "Party_ a_ la casa de Jasper tonight."

Jasper grinned. "Yeah."

Out of nowhere a butt dropped into my lap, two arms circled my neck and eager lips sought mine.

Tanya.

She started kissing me fervently, and I responded with my lips and with other part of my body as well. We hadn't had sex for about a week, and it seemed that my body's response to her kiss meant I needed to get laid. Pronto.

I grabbed her hips and dug my fingers in her jean-clad skin. She felt my hard on and started rubbing the lower part of her body on it.

A hand suddenly collided with my head, making me wince and break the make out session. "Will you stop fucking in front of the whole school? Get a room for heaven's sake." Alice walked past me and sat on Jasper's lap, throwing Tanya a nasty glare. Rose followed after her, fixing me with narrowed eyes.

Now the bench was officially too crowded. I lifted Tanya off of me, placing an arm around her waist to steady her as I got up. I ran my fingers up and down her neck, which usually was a sign I wanted sex and I looked down at Jasper. "We'll talk later about tonight. I'm going back to class."

He waved me off. "Okay, man."

"I'll see you losers later."

I took Tanya's hand and practically dragged her inside after me. I pushed her into the girls' bathroom and attacked her, pinning her to a wall and starting to kiss my way up from her collar bone to her ear. "I want you," I said huskily, pressing myself into her.

Tanya moaned softly. "I want you, too, baby."

I took her earlobe between my teeth. "Tonight. Small gathering at Jasper's. We spend the night there, and I'm going to be fucking you three times until morning."

"Oh, God," she whimpered, and I smirked. She knew I was going to make good on my promise. I always did.

I pressed my lower body a bit more into her, reminding her of what was to come, then raised my head and looked down at her with hooded eyes. I winked. "I'll see you later."

I moved off of her suddenly, turning on my heel and walking out of the bathroom and towards my second period, leaving Tanya with a longing expression on her face.

~~ 0 ~~

Second and third period dragged by, and two hours later, I was heading towards the cafeteria, wanting something to drink really bad, because I was fucking thirsty for some reason. I bought a bottle of water and a chicken salad sandwich, put them on a tray and took a seat at our usual table, which was still empty. I took the cap off the bottle, gulping down the whole water, then unwrapped my sandwich and dug in.

Minutes later, Jasper and Alice made an appearance, carrying their food trays. Not long after, Emmett, Rose and Tanya showed up.

"Whatcha want, baby?" Emmett asked Rosalie, wrapping one of his big arms around her slim waist.

"Salad and a diet coke," she said, placing her purse and cardigan on the back of her chair.

I refrained the urge to roll my eyes yet again. She always ate the same thing at school. I didn't get why Emmett bothered asking anymore.

Emmett went to pick up food for both of them and Tanya gave me a long look. I was already finished with my lunch, and I looked back at her, cocking one eyebrow. If she expected me to ask her what she wanted to eat and then go and get it for her, she would not be having lunch today. I wasn't going anywhere.

Realizing I had no intention of getting up from my seat, she frowned and followed after Emmett.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Rosalie making a gesture with her hand, and I turned my head in her direction to see her staring me down, mouth set into a straight line.

"What?" I asked, my eyebrows knitting together in annoyance.

She shook her head. "You're such an asshole."

"What the fuck is your problem?" I snapped, feeling the blood rush to my head. "What did I do to you?"

Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest, showing off her prominent tits in the process, and turned her head to the right, completely ignoring my question.

Alice and Rosalie exchanged a suspicious look before Alice turned to me. "Tell Mom I'm not coming home today. I don't know when we'll be finished with shopping, and I'm going straight to Rosalie's house after, since we plan on spending the night there."

"Yeah, okay. I'll tell her."

"Oh," she added, "and can you please bring me my toothbrush since you're going home anyway? You know I hate not being able to clean my teeth before I go to sleep."

I nodded absentmindedly. Someone caught my attention at a table not far away from ours. The girl from yesterday. _Isabella._

She was sharing a table with Angela Black and Jessica Stanley. I noticed she was wearing her hair down today and some big, sterling silver and turquoise earrings hung from her ears. My eyes fell lower, and I saw that she had on a tight, black ruffled shirt with the first two buttons undone, giving me a glimpse of cleavage.

_Hmmm. Very nice_, I thought appreciatively.

She was hot. But she was such a conceited little bitch.

I remembered trying to have a conversation with her the other day in Biology and her brushing me off. She thought she was too good to even speak to me or something? I snorted internally. _Well then, I'll just ignore her right back. Even thought I kinda want to shove her into the janitor's closet and have my way with her._

Isabella had a great body. Slim, but with curves in all the right places. Just how I liked it.

I gazed back up at her face. She was staring off into space while Angela was explaining something to Jessica, gesturing wildly with her hands. I fixed Isabella with my eyes so intently I could as well have counted her eyelashes. Suddenly, her eyes met mine.

I probably would have continued to gape at her if I hadn't felt an arm coming around my neck, pulling me firmly into a small, feminine body.

I moved my eyes from Isabella to Tanya.

"What were you looking at, so lost in thought, baby?" Tanya asked sweetly, but she was glaring past me at Isabella, who was now joining her friends in the conversation.

I shrugged and glanced down at my watch. Fifteen more minutes until class started. I circled Tanya's waist with my arm, pulling her closer to me. She smiled that real smile I had known since I first met her. That genuine smile she now only seemed to have for me; the one I liked because it showed the real Tanya, not the fake one. She tangled her hands in my hair and kissed me tenderly.

Emmett, who I didn't even notice coming back, pushed back his tray, patted his stomach contentedly and stood up. "I'm going to class." He pointed at Jasper. "Seven. Your place."

Jasper saluted with two fingers, then Emmett turned to look at me. "I'll see you in practice… fucking captain."

I started laughing. "Fuck, yeah. It's time you show me some respect."

Emmett laughed back. "I'll show you respect when I kick your ass today. You'll see. You just got named captain 'cause you're such a pretty face, and it looks good for the team. Maybe they should have made you the mascot," Emmett walked past my chair, punching me playfully in the shoulder.

I grabbed some tin foil from Tanya's tray, throwing it at his head. "Fuck off, bear."

He laughed harder before walking off. "Bye, pretty boy. Careful with those fans."

I shook my head. He was the biggest idiot alive. Ever since I was named captain of the basketball team this year, because Jason the former captain graduated last year, Emmett never missed the opportunity to tease me. He liked to joke about how girls would be after me even more now, and how I would soon be so famous, I wouldn't be able to get out of the house without girls and paparazzi stalking me. He then decided it would be appropriate to call me pretty boy, and came up with the idea that my face should become the school's new emblem.

_Pft…_

I got up from my chair too and gestured to Alice that she should do the same. "Come on, midget, we have gym."

Alice groaned. "Edward! Stop calling me that."

I grinned. "Come on. We'll go to the locker rooms together."

She leaned over, gave Jasper a peck on the lips and rose to her feet, scowling at me.

"I'll pick you up around seven," I said to Tanya, before departing.

~~ 0 ~~

Today was a bit sunny, which was a rarity in Forks, meaning practice was going to be outside. I couldn't have wished for more, but I had to make it through gym with Mrs. King first.

I went to the boys locker room and put on my gym shorts, a jersey and my high-top sneakers, because I knew we would be playing basketball anyway, and the girls would be playing volleyball as usual.

"Hey, man," a voice called out behind me.

I turned around to see Jacob Black, one of the guys on my team, putting a t-shirt on over a white undershirt.

"Hey." I glanced down at his feet and smirked. "New shoes?"

Jacob laughed. "Yeah. Finally. After three hours of searching through Seattle, I found them."

I smiled. "I don't think I could have handled hearing you whine about those damn shoes anymore. Thank God you finally found those motherfuckers."

He shrugged. "You like?"

"Yeah, they're nice. I prefer white to black, though."

Jacob shrugged again. "You ready?"

I hummed. "Mmhmm. Let's go play some ball."

Mrs. King was already splitting girls into teams, and I went to crash on the bleachers next to some other guys. I leaned with my forearms on my knees and scanned the room briefly, taking in the girls' outfits, my eyes landing almost immediately on a new ass. An _ass_ wrapped in knee-length black leggings. I looked up and saw mahogany hair pulled up in a ponytail. _She_ turned around and my eyes landed on Isabella's face. I instinctively glanced lower and got an eyeful of cleavage. And what a cleavage that was. She was wearing a blue wife beater, and I could see on the sides, when she lifted her arms to her hair, slivers of black lace.

_Fuck._

Did this girl not own clothes that covered her body more? Preferable entirely, because I was now half hard and I didn't need to embarrass myself by walking around with a big tent attached to my loins.

I definitely needed to get laid.

I shifted my view in the other direction, trying to focus on anything else but Isabella's delectable derriere. My eyes landed on Jacob, who was staring intensely straight ahead. I followed his gaze and was met with the same sight I was doing my best to avoid.

I cocked an eyebrow at Jacob, but his gaze didn't even flicker in any other direction.

_Yeah… voodoo ass, man._ Hypnotized the poor bastard.

After what seemed like hours, Jacob's small eyes traveled to Isabella's face. What shocked me the most was the fact that she was returning his look, biting on her lower lip provocatively.

_What? What the fuck was that? Don't tell me you like him. I mean, he's a good guy and all, but I'm sitting right next to him._

She didn't even acknowledge me the entire hour we were in gym. Isabella kept exchanging glances with Jacob, who couldn't even play the game anymore, and it pissed me off to no end. Horny motherfucker couldn't even think straight every time she threw him a shy fluttering of long, thick eyelashes.

I even saw her speaking animatedly to Alice.

I seemed to be the only fucking person in this school she had a problem with.

By the end of class I was in a rage. I furiously shoved Jacob in the direction of the boys' locker room, slamming the door behind us.

"What the fuck, dude? You blew the whole game. We _lost_."

Jacob shook his head apologetically. "Sorry, man. I couldn't focus. I'm not in good shape today."

"You couldn't focus on the game but you had no problem focusing on Swan's ass," I snapped, shoving him again. "Do that again, and I'll fucking rip your fingers off so you can have a real reason not to play."

I grabbed a bottle of water and yanked the door open roughly, just as the other guys were staring to fill in. I walked outside towards the basketball court where Coach Anderson was talking to some of the guys from the team.

After practice, I drove home, where Mom was already waiting for me in the foyer. I went upstairs, took a quick shower and changed into jeans and a long sleeved shirt, grabbed an apple from the kitchen, then got back up in the car, waiting for my mom to close the front door.

The trip to Port Angeles and back took longer than I expected, and by the time I made it to Tanya's it was already seven thirty. We got to the Hales' ten minutes later.

Emmett was at the bar making everyone drinks while Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were on the floor playing cards.

"Eddie boy!" Emmett hollered. "Whatcha drinking?"

"Whiskey," I answered as I walked to the bar. "Double."

He chuckled. "Rough day?"

"Exhausting. I need to relax. In all ways." I smirked.

Emmett grinned knowingly. "Tanya. What you wanna drink, babe?"

"Gin and tonic please," she said, coming to stand next to me.

"Awww, come on. That's a girl drink," Emmett protested.

Tanya laughed. "I _am_ a girl, Emmett."

"None of that shit. I'll mix you some vodka with orange juice. Yummy."

"Who wants pizza?" Alice called from the kitchen.

"Me!" Emmett and I yelled at the same time.

"I'm fucking starving, Alice. I didn't get to eat at home," I called just as she stepped into the living room, holding her phone in one hand, a food delivery flier in the other.

"Okay," she said. "So, six pizzas? Everybody's eating, right?"

We all mumbled in agreement, so she called and ordered food for everyone.

Three hours later we were all drunk and playing strip poker.

The stages of undressing were the next:

Emmett was now only wearing his t-shirt, boxers and one sock, Jasper was down to his boxers and jeans, and I was clad in only my black boxers and both socks.

Alice had fallen asleep on the couch, Rosalie was wearing her bra and jeans, while Tanya only had her bra and panties on.

"Full house! I win fuckers," Emmett yelled happily.

We all groaned in unison.

"How come you're so lucky today when you usually suck at poker, Emmett?" Rosalie smacked him over the head. "You cheat."

"Baby," Emmett whined. "You know I don't cheat. You're my baby gurl," he slurred, leaning over to kiss her and falling on top of her, pinning Rosalie to the ground under his weight.

"Emmett!" she shrieked. "Get off! You're crushing me."

_Drama queen._

I started laughing, and Rosalie reached over, pinching my thigh hard with her sharp nails.

"Motherfucker! Are you crazy? That hurt like hell."

"That's for laughing at me." She rolled Emmett off of her and sat back up on her ass, pouting and tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Come on guys, let's finish playing," Jasper moaned, crawling on his knees to the couch where Alice had been asleep for the last twenty minutes. She still had her jeans and bra on, and neither were coming off while I was there.

"Baby," Jasper whined, shaking her gently at first and then harder. "Come on. Let's play poker. Baaaaaby."

Alice moaned something, and started swinging her hands furiously in the air, one of them landing as a punch on Jasper's forehead.

"Wanna sleep."

"Ow! That hurt. God, you have a heavy punch," he mumbled, glaring down at her while rubbing his forehead.

"Jazz, let her sleep. Come on, let's finish this," I called, taking another sip of my whiskey.

"Okay, who lost this game?" Emmett got up from the floor, using the coffee table as a support to his weight.

"Edward did," Rosalie chimed in, and I shot her a glare.

"Eddie! Off with your boxers. Strip!" Emmett laughed.

I smirked and took off one sock, causing all of them to groan.

"Booo..." Jasper whined.

"You have a burning desire to see my dick, Jasper?" I made fun of him, narrowing my eyes and cocking one eyebrow suspiciously.

That shut him up completely as everybody burst out laughing.

"New game!" Jasper yelled, his cheeks flushed.

~~ 0 ~~

_A few minutes later…_

"Full house!"

"What the fuck? Again?"

"Ha ha ha. I'm the best." Emmett got up from the floor and started doing the _'Macarena_' like the buffoon he was.

"Boooo…" Jasper couldn't help himself, giving Emmett two thumbs down.

"Who lost? Fucking clothes off. Is it you, Rosie baby? Come on, show me some titties!" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Rosalie showed him her middle finger instead.

"Who lost?" Emmett asked again, crunching down to look at the cards. "Oooh…Tanyaaa," he dragged out the 'a' dramatically. "Strip."

Tanya shook her head no.

"Striiiiip."

"Yeah, strip," Jasper hollered excitedly.

Suddenly, Alice jerked awake. She grabbed a pillow from the couch, throwing it at Jasper's head, her eyes still closed.

I laughed and cocked an eyebrow at Tanya, silently telling her to take off her bra. She complied, rolling her eyes at us as she reached over to unclasp her bra.

"Woohoo!" Emmett hollered excitedly, and that got a reaction out of Rosalie immediately. She went to him, crawling into his lap and covering his eyes with her hands. He made an attempt to pry her hands off, but Rosalie didn't budge, and she leaned over and kissed him. Emmett squeezed her to his chest, enjoying the kiss.

I looked over at Tanya, and my eyes drifted directly to her breasts. I felt myself getting hard for the third time that day.

"Come here." I gestured with my hand, and she crawled over to me on her hands and knees. I wanted her on her hands and knees doing entirely something else, with me behind her. She straddled me, and I put my hands on her hips. I kissed her neck and whispered in her ear. "Time to go upstairs."

"Yes," she moaned huskily.

I gripped her hips harder and stood up as her legs came around my waist. I grabbed my jeans from the floor, walking out of the room with Tanya clinging to me for dear life.

Emmett and Rosalie were still kissing, Jasper seemed to be asleep on the floor, and Alice was now peacefully snoring.

I carried Tanya upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms, and laid her down on the bed, going straight for her nipples. She moaned loudly. "Oh, Edward."

I trailed kisses from her breasts up to her neck. I took her earlobe between my teeth and sucked on it.

"Oh, God." She gripped my biceps tightly.

I pressed my hips to hers, and she dug her nails into my back, spurring me on further. I shoved my tongue down her throat while my hand traveled south to her panties. I rubbed her through the thin material with my fingers, and she whimpered loudly. I grabbed her panties with both hands, got up on my knees and pulled them off, tossing them over my shoulder.

I reached over to my discarded jeans next to the bed, took out my wallet and searched for a condom, ripping the foil with my teeth and putting it on quickly. Still on my knees, I opened her legs widely, put my hands around her thighs and pulled her to me, plunging forward forcefully. She screamed in ecstasy, her walls constricting as she almost came instantly.

I didn't stop. I plunged into her mercilessly, hard, fast and deep. Her body shook as she came, her back arched off the bed, and I leaned over to bite one perky nipple, fondling her breasts at the same time.

I pulled out of her after a while. "Get on all fours."

Tanya obliged, and the second her hands hit the bed, I was buried deep back inside her, thrusting with all I had, causing her to fall on her elbows.

"Fuck," I grunted as I felt my own orgasm approaching.

I practically slammed my pelvis to her ass, Tanya's hands clawing at the sheets tightly as she whimpered. Seconds later, she screamed again, her upper body collapsing on the bed, face down.

I continued thrusting a few more times until I felt the familiar tingling in my lower regions and spilled myself violently into the condom.

I rolled off the condom and walked over to the bathroom, throwing it into the toilet and flushing it down. I washed my hands and climbed back into the bed, lying on my stomach.

Tanya panted next to me."That was intense." She turned on her side, facing me, trailing her fingers up and down my spine.

"Mmhmm," I agreed, closing my eyes and relaxing into the pillow.

I felt her lips on my back, then her form snuggled to my body, pulling up the covers over us.

"Good night." She kissed my bicep.

"Night," I murmured, just before I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N Is this the time I beg for reviews? *clears throat* Oh please, oh please, oh please! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Isabella Pov

* * *

**Tuesday morning around 7:30, I was heading downstairs, yawning and trying to rub the sleep from my eyes without smearing the light make up I was wearing all over my face. I knew I was probably going to be late for school, after having snoozed for twenty minutes, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Last night hadn't been a good one, and I needed sleep badly.

Charlie was seated at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper, a cup of coffee in his hand. When I stepped into the room, he lifted his eyes from the story he was concentrating on and smiled. "Morning."

I hung my bag on the back of a chair. "Morning," I answered gruffly, my eyes searching for the much needed caffeine.

"You're looking for coffee?" he asked, gesturing to the half full coffee maker on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah." I nodded, reaching for one of the cabinets I had seen Charlie keep his glassware and grabbing a tall green mug with tiny yellow leaves on it. Great. As if I wasn't already fed up with this color, seeing it everywhere I turned my head.

"Aren't you going to be late for school?" he inquired, glancing at the over monochrome clock on one of the walls.

"Probably," I answered flatly.

Charlie's eyes squinted at me. "What's with the attitude?"

"I don't have an attitude," I muttered.

I poured myself some of the warm, heavenly liquid and took a sip, sighing contently. I loved my coffee in the morning, and I really missed Pierre's cafe where Vicky and I used to stop by every morning before school. I sat at the table opposite of Charlie and glanced down at the table, cocking an eyebrow in amusement when my eyes met the mug he was drinking from. It was a large yellow one that had printed on both sides a red Superman-like logo, saying "Super Cop."

Charlie saw me noticing the mug and smiled sheepishly. "It was a gift from Billy Black for my birthday. He thought he was being funny giving it to me." He rolled his eyes and shook his head disapprovingly. If he was trying to convince me that he didn't like it, he was failing miserably. He loved that mug; it was written all over his face.

"I met Angela yesterday," I said, pretending to make small talk, but what I really wanted to know was about her brother.

"Really," he said, not looking up from his news paper. "She's a good girl."

"Yeah, she seems nice," I agreed.

Charlie sighed, then nodded solemnly, his gaze meeting mine. "She takes good care of Billy. You know he has been disabled for quite some time. Since her mother died all those years ago, Angela has taken over the household. Jacob helps too, but she's the main link keeping the family together."

Seeing the opportunity to bring Jacob up in the conversation, I said, "About this Jacob... he seems really familiar. Like I've met him before, you know?"

Charlie chuckled. "But of course you know him. You two used to be best friends when you were little, making mud pies and all."

I gaped at him in shock. _I used to be best friends with the huge dude? And when I say huge, I do mean it. The boy looked like he had been doped on steroids since birth._

"But I guess it's normal that you don't remember him. You were pretty young when your mother took you away. Almost seven, right?" he said, and there was an undertone of bitterness in his voice.

I didn't know what to say to that, so I just nodded and reached for some toast that was obviously Charlie's doing. I took a bite and almost chocked on it. It was burnt and tasted funny.

"Okay, you have to stop trying to cook. Anything," I said, making a disgusted face and dropping the abomination of a toast back on the plate it had came from.

"What's wrong with it?" He frowned, looking down at my abandoned breakfast.

"First of all, you burned it, and secondly... how old was that bread and where did you keep it? Tastes like shit."

"Language, young lady!" he snapped upset, then pulled the plate in front of him, lifted the piece and brought it to his mouth. "I see nothing wrong with it," he murmured, chewing.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I can't believe you ate that."

Getting up from the table, I walked over to the fridge, took out some eggs and made us a large omelet. When I placed the plate on the table, Charlie sniffed it suspiciously, then looked up at me in wonder. "It smells great."

"Uh, thanks, but your fridge is empty. I could have used some cheese and tomatoes for the omelet, and even some dill."

He gaped at me like I had grown a second head. "I don't cook, Bells."

I sighed. "I realize that, but I do, so I'll need to go grocery shopping."

He stroked his thick mustache, deep in thought before nodding to himself. "I will take you this evening after I get off of work."

We split the omelet in two and ate in silence, and after that, just like the previous morning, Charlie gave me a ride to school, saying he would be there to pick me up at three.

As soon as I stepped on the other side of the double wooden doors, I was assaulted by a very chipper Jessica.

"Hey, Bella!" She smiled brightly as she linked her right arm with my left.

"Morning, Jessica."

"Oh, come on, call me Jess. Everybody does."

"Okay. Jess," I said, continuing walking towards my locker to leave some of my books.

We walked together a few feet before she suddenly halted in the middle of the hallway, stopping me with her.

"I have something to tell you," she said seriously, and my eyebrows rose in silent question. "Well, yesterday after we got off from school, I went to Angela's house for a couple of hours. We cooked some pasta, ate, then headed to her room." She paused and I looked at her, not getting where she was heading with this. "Then Jake showed up," she continued. " He looked somehow uncomfortable and stuff, and it's not like him. I think he was waiting for me to leave, because he kept coming to Angela's room for stupid reasons. Then she got mad and asked him what he wanted." Jessica paused again to stare at me intently. "He asked about you."

"Me?" I said, taken aback.

"Yeah, he wanted to know your name and where you lived and stuff."

"Huh."

"When Angela told him you were the daughter of their father's best friend, he seemed even more interested in you." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively at me, and I finally understood the purpose of the entire conversation.

"Yeah, very interesting piece of information, Jess, but I'm not interested in being in a relationship right now," I replied darkly.

I didn't plan on being in a relationship for a long long time. I had had enough for a lifetime, all because of one particular motherfucker that had destroyed my life. His face still haunted me.

Jessica shrugged, oblivious to the sudden change in my mood. "Just saying. Jake's a good guy. Maybe someday, who knows." She winked and pushed her fake Louis Vuitton bag higher up her shoulder.

_Yeah right._

"Where are you heading?"

I sighed."My US Government class."

"With Mr. Bailey?"

"Yeah, I think. I remember seeing his name somewhere on my schedule."

She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Just try to sit at the back of the classroom. He smells really bad."

To say that Jessica had been right, would be the understatement of the century. Unfortunately for me, I couldn't find a seat at the back of the room, because they seemed very popular in this class, so I had to sit in front. The first desks of every row were empty, and soon after Mr. Bailey stepped foot into the room I realized why. Kids were avoiding him like the plague and for good reason. The man reeked. I don't think he had ever heard of a shower. Perspiration was secreted through every pore of his skin, his shirt was soaked and from what I was able to see, dirty, and his palms were grossly sweaty even though outside was no more than 60 degrees.

_Maybe if he lost a few pounds, he wouldn't be sweating like a pig before slaughter_, I thought to myself as I tried to cover my nose with the back of my hand.

Both Angela and Jessica caught up to me on my way to calculus.

"How was your first period?" Jessica asked as soon as she got within ten feet from me.

"Torture," I answered honestly.

"Bailey?" Angela said sympathetically.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "I thought I was going to faint the first fifteen minutes. Then my nose just fell asleep."

"He's kind of a freak," she said in return. "Still lives with his mother and brother, and he's like what, 60? Never been married, has no kids..."

"Poor guy," Jessica said quietly.

"Anyway," Angela went on. "What do you have next?"

"Calculus. I hate math."

She chuckled. "Tell me about it. What are you doing after school? Jess and I were thinking about going to Port Angeles. You wanna come?"

I shook my head. "Can't. I have to go grocery shopping today. There's nothing to eat in Charlie's house."

"Oh." Angela looked at me over the rim of her glasses, then smiled. "How about you do your grocery shopping in Port Angeles? Then we'll go eat something at a nice Italian restaurant. It's called _Bella Italia_; they have really great food there."

I hesitated for a moment before shrugging. "I have to talk to Charlie."

"Okay. See you at lunch."

I whipped out my iPhone and dialed Charlie's number. He answered on the third ring, and I briefly let him know that Angela was going to give me a ride from school and that I needed money for the groceries. He actually seemed relieved that he wouldn't have to pick me up, and even told me he was going to be a little that evening. He then told me not to wait for him with dinner and instructed me to take money from the spare wallet he kept at home in the small library before hanging up.

I stared at my phone in annoyance, then shook my head.

_Men._

~~ 0 ~~

Just when I was about to enter my calculus classroom, I almost collided with a big, bulky, tall guy with dark hair, who looked like he might be hiding a sandwich in his hoodie's pocket.

_What is it with guys in this town? Is there something in the water? They seem to be growing like Jack's beanstalk. Gigantic and unexpected._

He flashed me a radiant smile and gestured with his hand for me to step ahead of him. "Ladies first."

_Oh yeah, you're a real gentleman_, I thought sarcastically, but instead said out loud a quick thanks and started walking. He followed close behind me, and I could almost feel him checking out my ass. After finally walking past me, he took his seat and I once again found myself in the middle of a classroom, looking for an empty desk.

"Hey," the guy said. "You can sit here." He pointed to a desk in front of him.

I scanned the room once more before plopping my ass in the seat he'd showed me. I started rummaging through my bag, searching for my phone, when I heard his thick voice in my ear. "I'm Emmett."

I jumped, a little startled, and turned around to look at him with a frown.

He was all dimple smiles.

_Fantastic. I found myself a charmer._

"Bella," I said finally.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he chanted, still smiling. "Isn't that an Italian name? Parli italiano, bella signorina?"

If he thought he was dazzling me with his heavy accented Italian, he was wrong.

I couldn't help it and rolled my eyes at him. "My name's Isabella, but I like Bella better. I'm not Italian."

He nodded. "I heard you were French, right?"

"No, I'm not French either."

He chuckled. "Confusing girl."

I simply shrugged and turned my back to him, concentrating on finding my phone. As soon as I did I started a new tennis game, praying that the hour would be passing quickly.

By the time lunch rolled around, I was already tired and bored, and all I wanted was to go home and sleep. I bought myself a sandwich, some salad and water, and made my way to Jessica who was already seated at her usual table.

"Hey Bella," she greeted, taking a sip of her coke.

"Hey," I greeted back and sat down next to her.

"How's your day going?"

I forked a bit of salad and sighed. "It's… going."

"I love your outfit today, by the way," she said, eying my beige Burberry jacket with interest.

"Thanks."

"That bag looks really expensive," she noticed.

I shrugged. "About six thousand euros."

At the sound of the price, she chocked on her drink, sputtering the bubbly soda all over her lunch.

"Are you okay?" I dug in the said bag and offered her a tissue, which she accepted gratefully.

"God… are you joking? Six thousand euros? That's like… more than my mom makes in five months, Bella."

"It's a Hermes," I said matter-of-factly, like this was going to clarify the situation.

She threw me a strange look. "And? Being a Hermes or whatever doesn't make it normal for a bag to cost that much. It's absurd."

I sighed aggravated. "It's actually pretty cheap for this brand." _How does she not know this?_

"Are you that rich?" Shock oozed from Jessica's every pore.

"No." _If I was I wouldn't be living in Forks_. "The bag was actually a gift."

"Oh. " She seemed relieved somehow. "From a boyfriend or something like that?"

My vision suddenly darkened. "Or something like that…"

A few minutes later Angela joined us.

"So, have you talked to your dad yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll go with you, but I need to go home and grab some money for the groceries."

"No problem. I'll take you."

"Thanks." I smiled gratefully.

"Don't mention it."

While Angela started talking to Jessica about a dress she'd seen in Seattle last weekend, I let my eyes roam the cafeteria. All of a sudden I had a strange feeling like I was being watched, and slowly moved my head to the right, then to the left where my eyes met a pair of emerald green ones.

Cullen.

He was staring at me like a hawk stalking its prey, and I was a little taken aback by the intensity. I wondered what the hell he wanted. Nosy prick had made me lose my cool the other day. He was a hot prick indeed, but still a prick.

I stared back, trying to look unfazed, and he continued keeping my gaze until strawberry blonde appeared out of nowhere. She wrapped her arms around his neck like he was a fucking puppy, making him turn his attention to her.

_Hey, Edward. What color would you like your leash to be?_ My snarky self said.

~~ 0 ~~

My next period was gym. I changed into a pair of knee-length leggings and a blue wife beater, put on my sneakers and made my way to the large gym along with some other girls. When we got there Mrs. King immediately started splitting us into teams, so we could play volleyball.

I'm not the most coordinated person on the planet. Anything that requires me to do anything else but walk, ends up being a fucking disaster. I can't run even if America's serial killer is chasing after me with a chainsaw, much less play fucking volleyball without getting myself and other people hurt. I made sure to let Mrs. King know this as well, but unfortunately for me she didn't give a flying fuck. I pleaded with her to just let me watch, but she just frowned at me and told me to stop being such a whiny bitch. Well... not in those exact same words.

A tall blonde girl came to her, and she practically turned her back to me as they started talking. _Nice_. I turned on my heel and glanced in the opposite direction where some of the boys were shooting hoops while others sat on the bleachers looking at them.

I was scanning the seated guys when I noticed Culled staring at me. _Again_.

_Jesus Christ!_

I decided to ignore him, so I quickly shifted my gaze, and it immediately landed on the guy next to him.

Dark skin, well built form and small black eyes fixing me _yet again_. Jacob.

Those two boys seemed intent on winning the contest 'who can stare at Bella longer.' I was pissed.

_Not cool… not cool at all, boys._

Jacob was a very good looking guy, and he had a really nice smile. (Don't ask how I knew he had a nice smile. Alright, I admit I might have been stealing glances at him when I was sure he wasn't looking.) But, even though he seemed like a nice person, I couldn't help but shudder at the memories he evoked in me. Even though there was no physical resemblance between Jacob and _him_, his intense stare reminded me of the man who had practically destroyed my life.

During the entire volleyball game, I found myself glancing at him, and every single time he would be doing the same. I shouldn't have been attracted to him after all I've been through, but I somehow was. He reminded me so much of my recent past that I almost expected him to come to me, take me in his arms and whisper in my ear darkly, _"Isabelle..."_

I shuddered just thinking of that motherfucker. I did my best to concentrate on the game I was playing, but I couldn't seem to be capable, and I was sure my distress was showing all over my face.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked somewhere on my right. I turned to see a petite brunette with spiky short hair, scanning me with concern in her eyes.

"Uh... yeah. I'm okay," I said, my voice shaking lightly.

She didn't seem convinced. "Are you sure?"

I forced out a smile. "I'm sure."

She smiled back, showing a set of perfect, white teeth. "I'm Alice, by the way."

"Bella."

She bounced on her feet excitedly. " I'm so glad to finally meet you. You're already very popular, you know. It's not everyday we have a foreign student coming to out school."

I sighed, trying not to roll my eyes. "I'm American."

_Will this day ever be over?_ I was sick and tired of answering the same questions over an over again.

"Oh." She actually seemed a bit disappointed, but recovered quickly. "But you lived in France, right?"

"Four years."

"That's so cool," she said dreamily.

"It is," I said flatly.

Mrs. King blew her whistle. "Come on girls! Keep playing. Alice and Isabella, stop talking."

We resumed the game, but my mind was elsewhere. All I could see was his face grimacing into a smile, his black eyes hypnotizing me, his voice calling to me and making me do bad things.

By the time I was heading towards Port Angeles with Angela and Jessica, I was desperate to busy my mind and stop thinking about him. I engaged in conversation with the girls as much as I could, but when Jessica became nosy and started questioning me about my life in Paris, my temper flared. I told her as politely as I could to mind her own business, gaining myself a superb glare from her. I didn't care. My past was very personal to me.

We went grocery shopping, and we spent at least an hour going through every aisle and checking out all kinds of products, from hair dye, to nail polish and face cream. We bought some ice cream from a nearby parlor as the girls gave me a tour of the small but beautiful town.

We went to _Bella Italia_ for dinner where the owner was an Italian man named Antonio. He was very nice and chatty. He kept us company and seemed very eager to talk about life in Italy, about his wife and kids and about his small family business. He entertained us with jokes and his specific Italian joy for life, and I was grateful for the temporary distraction.

At the end of the day, I was tired, but somehow content. I had survived my first day out, with what I hoped to be my new friends. No natural disasters, no fights, no bad things happening. Just three girls hanging out after school. Everything went normal and for me that was a huge deal. I needed normal like the air I breathed.

What could have been more normal that that?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay kiddies. This is a short transitory chapter.  
**

**On my profile there are some links so you can get an idea about where Edward and Bella live. Check them out.**

**A big thank you to Ana for her awesomeness!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

**Edward Pov**

* * *

I was slowly becoming aware of my surroundings as soft hair smelling of freesia brushed my face and another body rubbed against mine.

"Edward," she whispered in my ear, the tip of her tongue making contact with my earlobe.

I sighed heavily and buried my face deeper into the comfortable pillow, groaning, before rolling over onto my back. I opened my eyes to see Tanya hovering over me, a small smile playing on her lips. She moved to straddle me and the covers fell off her, leaving her naked body exposed. She placed her palms on my chest and leaned down to give me a light kiss on the lips.

"We need to get ready for school," Tanya murmured against my lips and I sighed again, my eyes closing.

"Damn," I grumbled, making her chuckle. She moved her hand from my chest, trailing her fingers down my abdomen and to my morning wood. She grasped it firmly, moving her hand up and down, and I instinctively grabbed her hips, bringing her closer to my lap.

"Mmm. Last night was amazing," Tanya purred seductively as she continued to rub me. "You definitely kept your word. Three times, and I still feel like I want more."

I couldn't help but smirk. "Yeah?" I brought a hand to her left breast and pinched her nipple. "Maybe I didn't fuck you hard enough then."

Tanya moaned, leaning down to shove her tongue into my mouth, obviously aroused by my dirty talk. Suddenly, a loud banging echoed through the room.

"Rise and shine! Time to go to school, kiddies, so get your asses up and ready," Emmett's booming voice called from the other side of the door. "Don't make me come get you because you know I will."

A few seconds later there was more pounding down the hall, followed by Emmett yelling again at what I guessed to be Jasper and Alice's room.

I groaned and placed my hands on Tanya's hips, lifting her off of me. She frowned, but moved her body so that she was sitting on the bed next to me. I rubbed my face with my hands and got up, making my way to the adjoining bathroom to take a piss. I flushed the water and looked in the mirror as I washed my hands. My hair was its usual fucking mess, so I just splashed some cold water on my face and ran a wet hand through it. I heard movement on my left and turned my head to see Tanya leaning naked against the door frame, her hands in her hair as she pulled it into a loose bun.

She came to stand behind me and circled my waist with her arms, kissing my shoulder.

"You want to take a shower together?" she asked, rubbing her nose against my neck, smiling.

"No. You go first, and I'll take one after you." I said, looking at her in the mirror.

Her smile fell, but she didn't insist. Tanya let go of me and hopped into the shower, asking me to go get her clothes from downstairs.

I put on my jeans, because the rest of my clothes were still scattered throughout the living room where we had played poker the other night. When I opened the door to the guest room, our stuff was lying in a pile on the floor in front of it.

_ How fucking considerate of Emmett._

Tanya got out of the bathroom a few minutes later, and I took my time relaxing under the warm spray of water.

Fifteen minutes later, we were both stepping into the kitchen where everybody was already having breakfast. Jasper, Rose and Emmett were seated at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and orange juice, while Alice was making toast and an omelet.

"Morning," I said, going straight to the fridge, opening it, taking out a bottle of water and quickly gulping down half of its contents.

"Morning, lovebirds," Emmett said, his mouth full of cereal.

I flipped him the bird, but he just grinned back. The others greeted us half-heartedly. Fuckers were all hungover.

I went over to Alice and nudged her softly with my elbow.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she said, before I had a chance to open my mouth, "You want an omelet, too."

I chuckled because she knew me so well. I kissed her temple. "Thanks, sis."

Alice whirled around to look at me. "I didn't say I'll make you one, Edward." She actually looked serious for a moment before she winked at me.

"Well then, I can just take the one you already made."

"Don't you dare," Jasper threatened from the table. "That's mine and I'm hungry. Make your own."

_Oh yeah?_ Just to piss him off even more, I grabbed the plate Alice had put on the counter only seconds earlier and a fork and I took a big-ass bite of his breakfast.

Jasper jumped to his feet and ran to where I was standing, yanking the plate from my hands with a frown. He gave me the evil eye and reached for the fork in my hand, cutting the omelet with it and shoving almost half of it into his mouth.

"Make your own goddamn breakfast," he choked out almost incomprehensibly, while trying to chew.

"Like you made yours?"

Jasper swallowed. "I'm the boyfriend. One of the perks of having a girlfriend is that she makes you breakfast. As I can remember, you have one, too."

I ignored his comment about Tanya being my girlfriend and slapped his upper arm. "And I'm the brother, asshole. That means, I should get even better treatment than you."

Alice shoved a plate with toast in my hand. "If you get on my nerves, you're not eating anything this morning. Go sit down and shut up."

I cocked one eyebrow at her. Alice put her hands akimbo on her hips, daring me to say something.

I pushed Jasper ahead of me, and we both sat down at the table next to the rest of the guys.

~~ 0 ~~

When I pulled into the school's parking lot, about half an hour later, it was already packed with people as it usual was at this hour. I climbed out of the Volvo, and Tanya did the same, taking my hand into hers as soon as we started taking the first steps towards the school's building.

As we made our way through the mass of kids, I saw Jacob from the corner of my eye standing next to his car and laughing loudly at something someone said. I looked in his direction and saw he was talking to his sister Angela, but his gaze was trained on Isabella, who was standing next to her.

Isabella said something just then and Jacob laughed again, leaning on the side of his truck, crossing his arms over his chest. He saw me as I was passing by them and called my name. "Hey, Edward. What's up, man?" He smiled hugely.

I stopped a few feet from them and nodded in greeting. "Hey."

I didn't want to be rude to Angela, so I turned my gaze from Jacob to her. "Hey, Angela."

She smiled. "Hello, Edward."

Isabella stared at me dispassionately, almost as if she was waiting for me to leave so they could carry on their conversation.

I decided I wouldn't acknowledge her at all. One conversation with the girl and I had already formed an opinion about her. She was superficial and spoiled and certainly not my type of girl. Even though she looked great, and I was willing to bet she was a good lay, I wasn't going to humiliate myself only to get her in my bed one time. She was clearly not interested, and I could take a hint.

"You heard about Ben's party this Friday?" Jacob asked me.

"Yeah, he told me it's his birthday, right?"

"That's right. His folks are leaving town so he can have the house to his discretion. Can't wait. I haven't been to a party for quite a while."

I smirked at that. The last party he'd been to was the one I had thrown for my birthday, almost four months ago, in June. I had let Alice handle all of the preparations as usual. She loved anything that required her to use her imagination, but the results had been disastrous when it came to the cost of the relatively small event. Poor Dad nearly had a heart attack when he had seen the bill.

"So, you're coming, right?" Jacob said, smiling.

"Hm. I don't know. I'll probably stay at home and knit socks for the winter." I shrugged, trying to keep a straight face, but failed.

Jacob laughed soundly. "Knit me a pink pair, will you?"

I chuckled. "When the fuck do I miss a good party?"

"Good question. Have you ever missed _any_ party?"

"No. And you should be thankful. I'm the only reason girls come. They all wanna see me. I'm like a fucking rock star." I joked again, and Jacob showed me the universal sign for talk to the hand.

I saw Isabella rolling her eyes to herself and mine narrowed.

_Fucking bitch._

The bell rang and Tanya tugged on my hand, telling me we needed to get inside. I said goodbye to Angela and Jacob, flashing Isabella a malicious glare, and made my way to first period, climbing the stairs and taking them two at a time, so I wouldn't be late for class.

~~ 0 ~~

The day passed by in a blur, and three hours later I found myself sitting at one of the tables outside, eating a sandwich with Emmett on my right. We thought that we should enjoy the few sunny days left by spending more time in the open. Soon, October would make its presence known, as early winter settled all over the state of Washington, and especially good old Forks.

The sun peaked shyly through the thick, gray clouds, and I closed my eyes, raising my face to the sky and basking in the feeling of the warm rays caressing my pale skin. The rest of the crew was inside having lunch as usual. When I mentioned eating outside, Alice whined that it was too chilly for her and Rosalie agreed, while scowling at me as if I had asked her to jump from the roof of a ten story building. Of course, Jasper as the whipped pussy that he is, decided to stay with Alice, and Tanya didn't even bother hiding her disinterest in freezing her ass outside.

The only one to agree with me was Emmett, who was currently stuffing a handful of french fries into his mouth. I shook my head disapprovingly when he opened his mouth and rolled his tongue, trying to choke out words between chunks of food.

"Man, I wish I had a cold beer to go with these fries," he was able to say after a moment.

I laughed. "A cold beer. Now? It's barely over 54 degrees. I know you're immune to cold and shit, but really."

He grinned at me, his crater-like dimples on display. "Ice cold beer."

"You're fucking crazy." I took a sip of my water and lowered the bottle back to the table. "I for one would give my left nut for some pasta, right now. And a blow job afterward."

Emmett laughed and leaned back on the bench. "That second part can be easily arranged."

I smirked. "You offering or something?"

His eyes widened slightly as he shoved me to the side. "I'm offering to beat your ass up. How's that for a relief?"

I chuckled and punched his arm lightly, not a very wise move since he reciprocated, and his fist was three times heavier than mine.

The back door swung open, and Isabella stepped outside, Angela right behind her. I just noticed that Isabella was wearing a skirt, as the wind blew, causing the layered ruffles to flutter wildly in the air. The thick, black hose and the knee length, high-heeled boots made her legs look longer than they really were, and all I could think about in that moment was how those slim thighs would look wrapped around my waist.

Angela took Isabella's hand and tugged on it, telling her silently to walk faster as they headed towards the parking lot.

I felt Emmett's elbow hitting me in the ribs repeatedly, and I grabbed at my torso with one hand, wincing in pain. "What the fuck, Emmett?" I glared at him, but he wasn't even looking at me, his gaze focusing on the departing girls.

"Man, that new chick is gorgeous," he said with a low whistle. "She's in my calculus class."

I smacked him over the head, bringing his attention back to me. "I'm sure Rosalie would love to know your opinion about the new bitch."

Emmett grinned at me and shrugged. He knew I would never tell Rosalie anything, even if he cheated on her. Not as if that was possible. The boy was so whipped it was ridiculous; but bros before hoes, right?

I watched Isabella's ruffled skirt disappear from sight, then glanced down at my watch. Five more minutes and we would need get back inside.

"Time to go," I said to Emmett.

He sighed, but got up and threw his scraps into the trashcan as I did the same. "I need Friday to roll around faster or I'll soon be suffering from chronic depression. I need Ben's party like a dehydrated man needs water."

I laughed at the comparison. "Yeah, two more days. You have to be strong. I know you can make it through," I joked.

~~ 0 ~~

When I got home it was around four twenty, and I was exhausted after practice, both physically and mentally.

No one was home. Dad was at the hospital, mom at the shop in Port Angeles and Alice was God knows where with Jasper, so I had the house to myself. After taking a shower and changing into a pair of sweatpants and a white wife beater, I headed downstairs and into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and peered inside, grabbing three eggs from a carton and some bacon and made myself scrambled eggs which I washed down with a glass of milk.

I wasn't much of a cook, but I could take care of myself when needed.

I put the dishes into the sink and sprawled on the couch in the living room to watch TV. I zapped through the channels briefly before settling on a movie with George Clooney. I have no idea when I fell asleep but when I woke up, Dad was seated in an armchair watching the news, the remote in his hand.

"Good evening," he said, cutting his eyes over to me.

I stretched and put an arm under my head, yawning. "Evening. What time is it?"

"Seven," Dad replied.

I had slept for two hours. "Is Mom home?"

"Yes, she's in the kitchen making dinner and baking a pie."

Fucking perfect. I couldn't wait to dig into Mom's heavenly apple pie.

"How's practice going?" my dad inquired, a small smile playing on his lips. Yeah, I knew he was proud of my new position as the team captain. He loved sports and especially basketball as he played it himself in his high school years.

"It's going fine. Coach Anderson is tougher than usual. He really wants us to be champions this year."

Dad nodded in agreement. Alice came into the room wearing one of my old oversized white t-shirts and a pair of green tights. She glanced at me briefly before going straight to Dad and making herself comfortable on the arm of his seat, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a peck on the temple.

Dad sighed, trying to look irritated, but I could see the corners of his mouth twitching. "What do you need, Alice?"

I stifled a laugh; he knew her so well. Every time Alice wanted something from him, which was often, she acted the same way. Alice's eyebrows rose in wonder, feigning surprise at Dad's question. Dad arched an eyebrow of his own like he didn't believe for one second that she wasn't after something.

"Well..." Alice played with a strand of his blond hair. "Yesterday, Rose and I went shopping in Seattle, but you know that already. By the way, that new movie with Jason Statham aired last Friday. Maybe we should go see it. I know he's your favorite actor because of the stunts he does by himself and…"

"Alice," my father interrupted her, "you don't need to beat around the bush. Get to the point because I'm sure there is one."

Alice bit her lower lip before launching into a story about how she 'accidentally' came across an amazing cell phone which had impressive features and a touch screen. "And its blue, and it's a really good price for all that advanced technology…"

"How much?"

"Just five hundred and eighty dollars."

Dad's eyes widened in shock. "Almost six hundred dollars? What does that phone do? Ironing, washing, cooking?"

"No, but it does a lot of other stuff."

"Like what?"

"Stuff… that phones do. Oh please, please, daddy? I swear I won't ask for anything else."

I had to roll my eyes at that.

"We'll see," he sighed. That usually meant yes, and Alice knew it too. She bounced excitedly on the armchair and hugged Dad tightly. He smiled softly and shook his head like he couldn't believe what he had agreed to. He was such a sucker for his little pixie, as he liked to call her.

I got up from the couch and made my way towards the kitchen. As soon as I hit the foyer, the sweet smell of baked apples reached my nostrils, and I sighed contently. Mom was perched on a stool, skimming through a magazine, the steaming pie on the counter behind her.

Mom lifted her eyes to me and smiled.

"Evening Mom," I greeted as I plopped down next to her on a stool.

She ruffled my hair, and I groaned, irritated. She knew I hated it when someone messed with my already disheveled hair.

"Evening," she chuckled. "You're grumpy today."

"Aren't I always?"

"Not really. Did you kids have fun last night?"

"Yeah, we played some cards (_strip poker, but there is no need for you to know that_) and we listened to music (_while we drank obscene amounts of alcohol)_. Nothing interesting really."

"Mhm." She gave me a skeptical look that said she didn't believe it, but I was grateful she didn't call me out on it. Mom knew we got drunk whenever the opportunity rose. We were teenagers after all.

"Can I have some pie? I'm drooling already."

Mom chuckled. "Dinner first."

~~ 0 ~~

It was well after eleven at night when Tanya called. I was lying in bed, listening to music on my iPod and reading for my Psychology class.

"Hey," I answered on the third ring.

"Hello, handsome. I didn't wake you up, did I? Your voice is a bit gruff."

"No, I was doing some reading for school."

"Oh, boring then." She chuckled.

"Not really. I'm reading about sensation and perception. It's interesting."

"Mhm." She sounded uninterested. "So, are you going to pick me up for school tomorrow?"

I rubbed my eyes with my thumb and forefinger. "Tanya, you have a car. You don't need me to pick you up everyday."

"Yeah, but I like to ride with you." What Tanya liked was the envy of the other girls who saw her climb out of my car and her status as my girlfriend.

"Just use the damn car. That's what you have it for. I'm in no mood to take a detour to your house every morning."

She huffed on the other end of the line, and I could imagine her making a face at the phone. "Fine. Whatever. I'll see you in school then."

"Yeah. Go to sleep. It's getting late."

"Okay, baby." Her tone was softer now. "Love ya, have a good night."

"Sleep tight," I answered as we hung up at the same time.

* * *

**Show me some love, guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N This is an Edward and Bella story. Don't worry about Jacob or Tanya. They're just going to be around for a while. **

**WARNING ! ! ! YOU MIGHT NOT LIKE THE LAST PART OF THIS CHAPTER... I'LL GIVE ALL THE EXPLANATIONS BELOW.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

**Isabella Pov

* * *

**

I stood in front of the large mirror hanging from one of the walls in my room, admiring my outfit for the day, when Charlie hollered from downstairs.

"Bells! You're going to be late for school. And I have to be at work in ten minutes. Hurry up!"

The door to my old bedroom was slightly ajar, so I slipped my head through the small crack and called back, while gripping my hair in a ponytail with one hand. "Angela is going to give me a ride today. You don't need to wait for me."

I heard a low banging noise, some grumbling and finally Charlie spoke again loudly so I could hear him. " I'm going. Don't be late for school. Keep your cell phone close."

I shook my head and didn't even bother with an answer. I picked up my brush from where I left it abandoned in the center of the bed and resumed combing my hair, while I waited for Angela.

She had told me yesterday after returning from Port Angeles that she would be more than happy to pick me up for school until I got my license, since her brother had his own car, and they didn't need to share the same vehicle.

"Plus," she said, "I like not having to drive alone to school."

I was really grateful to Angela for not letting me make a fool of myself by arriving in Charlie's police cruiser every morning, and I might have told her this as well; in not so many words.

Four or five minutes later there was a horn blaring outside, and I quickly gathered my things, heading out the door in a rush, stumbling over my desk chair in the process.

I cursed like a sailor for five seconds before hobbling down the stairs and outside, spotting Angela's car parked in the driveway.

"Hey," Angela greeted as soon as I opened the door to her old Honda minivan.

I slid into the passenger seat. "Hey."

Angela was smiling but as soon as her eyes landed on me, her expression became one of concern. "Bella, what happened?"

I stared at her in confusion, not knowing what she meant.

Her brow furrowed. "You look really tired, and there are pretty big dark circles under your eyes."

_Oh that. _"Yeah, I didn't sleep well last night." Horrible nightmares plagued my slumber pretty often since that traumatic event, four months prior. I would wake up covered in sweat, my damp hair plastered to my forehead, my heart beating erratically as my eyes frantically searched the dark room for the bloody figure lying on the floor. After my brain realized it wasn't real, I would calm down, but sleep never came again for the rest of the night, no matter how tired I was.

In the beginning I used to cry a lot after each nightmare, but with time I got used to them. I still cried, but only when the dream was too intense. The nights when I wasn't dreaming were a blessing, but they were as rare as water in the arid desert.

Last night was a bad one and I bawled my eyes out trying to control my sobs so Charlie wouldn't hear me. I didn't want him to know.

"You have trouble sleeping? Does changing beds affect you? I know it affects me," Angela said sympathetically.

I nodded absentmindedly. "I tossed and turned a lot. I have to get used to the new environment. Too much fresh air seems to be messing with my brain." I cracked a joke, trying to put a positive spin on the conversation.

Angela laughed and turned on the engine. She started the car up, and soon we were driving through Fork's non-existent traffic.

When we got to school, about thirty seconds later _(okay, I'm exaggerating),_ the first thing I saw, was Jacob getting out of his truck. My heart started beating faster than normal, a lump making its way to my throat, and I willed myself to calm the fuck down. Jacob was not _him. _Jacob was Angela's brother, and I was aware of the fact that one day I would probably have to talk to him. I couldn't act like her brother didn't exist if I wanted to be friends with her.

Well, it looked like that day was today. Angela was driving straight to the empty space next to his car, and as soon as Jacob spotted us, he stopped walking, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets, waiting.

"Oh lookey lookey who's here. I have to introduce you," Angela said merrily.

_Motherfucking yay._

"You got here just now? Where have you been?" Angela asked, the moment she opened her door.

"None of your business," I heard him answer. I got out and rounded the car's back, so I was standing next to the two siblings.

Jacob's eyes took in my form, lingering, finally settling on my face, and once again the gesture brought back memories. I forced myself not to shudder visibly.

"Jake, this is Isabella Swan, but she likes to be called Bella. Bella, this is my brother Jacob." Angela introduced us.

His face lightened as it broke into a broad smile and in that moment all traces of similarity to _him_ were gone. There was no malice on Jacob's face. Only kindness.

I smiled back genuinely as he extended one hand to hold mine. "Bella." His voice was soft, "It's very nice to meet you."

I felt an overwhelming wave of warmth coming from Jacob's body, through his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Jacob," I said politely, trying not to focus on his eyes too much.

"You can call me Jake, if you want."

"Okay... Jake."

"Nice skirt," he said, his eyes twinkling playfully.

I smirked and shrugged nonchalantly. I knew it was probably a bit too short for school, but it was one of my favorite clothing items and combined with the opaque, black hose made a decent outfit.

"Yeah, Bella's trying to give old Mr. Jones a heart attack." Angela joked and Jacob chuckled, his gaze never leaving my face.

"I wish she could. He's like a hundred years old and still teaching, torturing us with his greasy wig and obnoxious dental prosthesis." Jacob made a face.

"You want to bet whether I can make his heart stop in three seconds or not? All I have to do is bend over to pick up an 'accidentally' dropped pencil. " I joked and Jacob laughed loudly, catching the attention of a few nearby girls.

His eyes suddenly snapped to my right. "Hey, Edward. What's up, man?" I heard him call.

I turned around and my eyes narrowed.

_Loverboy is here. And look, blondie girlfriend is here, too, clutching his hand like she's afraid that if she lets go, he's going to vanish. _

_And why the hell do I care? That's right, I don't._

Jake and Cullen exchanged a few words regarding an upcoming party at Angela's boyfriend, and I fixed my eyes on the arrogant guy in front of me. Asshole didn't even acknowledge me. Not that I cared, but it was rude since we had spoken before.

Obviously, he had no manners. But... he was so handsome it was a shame he had such an ugly character.

His girlfriend tugged on his hand, whining that she'd be late for first period. Edward told Angela and Jacob goodbye, departing, not before throwing a nasty glare my way.

"I can't, for the life of me, understand what Edward sees in Tanya. They simply don't match. Tanya's way too fake," Angela said, while following them with her eyes.

"She's good looking," Jacob stated and my head snapped up to look at him. He was smiling down at me. It was a bit nerve-wracking with the multitude of feelings he evoked in me, but I decided I wouldn't let my past affect my life anymore. I wished I could erase every single memory of that bastard, just like a sponge erases the white chalk from the blackboard. But it wasn't possible. Jacob was good; I had to remind myself that.

As luck had it, my first period was with Jake. He led me to the second floor where we shared the same Latin class. He insisted that I sit in front of him, and I suspiciously agreed. It turned out he wanted me in front of him so he could lean forward and whisper all kinds of cheeky jokes regarding the teacher and some of the other students in the classroom.

At one point I forgot where I was, as I let out a loud snort, almost immediately covering my mouth with my hands, trying to hide the fact that I was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down my face.

I felt Jake's hot breath on my neck before he spoke. "Are you having fun instead of taking notes? You're a very very bad girl, Miss Swan."

I grinned and showed him the middle finger over my shoulder.

He continued like that until the bell finally rang.

"Where to now?" Jacob asked while we were walking out of the classroom, side by side at a slow pace.

"I have art in 506. Painting to be precise."

"So, you speak French and you paint too? How bohemian of you."

I laughed for the twentieth time in the last hour. "No, I don't really paint. I've tried before a few times. I was always fascinated by the whole process, so I thought, what the hell I should give it a try."

Jacob eyed me with interest. "Is Forks a more suited place to start expressing yourself through art?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "I don't know. I feel like this is a good time to start."

"Okay, artsy girl. Go do your thing. I have to do mine, and it's called basketball."

"You're on the school's team?"

"Yeah, but right now I'm skipping algebra because I didn't do my homework. So I'm gonna play some ball with Ben."

"Well, how very bad of you to skip class." I mocked in a parental tone.

Jacob sighed softly, his demeanor changing instantly. "It was really nice meeting you, Bella. I'll see you around today," he said in a serious tone.

I smiled and nodded, my gaze trailing after his departing form. The black t-shirt he was wearing hung tightly around his broad back. Looking at him from this angle, I could swear he looked like a twenty-five-year-old adult, and not so much the seventeen-year-old boy that he was.

Painting left me wanting to do more. I planned to ask Angela one of the following days to come to Port Angeles with me. I wanted to buy the necessary items so I could practice more at home. I had some things the art teacher asked us to buy for her class, but I wanted something else. Now the challenge was to obtain money from Charlie. The things I wanted were pretty expensive.

Sometime later, after an intense hour of Chemistry, the most hated class in the whole world, judging by the students' loud groans when the teacher stepped into the class, Jacob appeared by my side as I was putting some of my books into my locker.

I jumped in surprise, causing him to laugh, amused by my reaction. "Chemistry?" he said, glancing down at the book in my hand. "I hate Chemistry. I pity you."

"Really. Why do you pity me?" _Duh, stupid question._

"For taking that class. I tell you, Mr. Jones is absolutely insane. That man has no personal life apart from his relationship with his books. Anyway, look, you heard about Ben's party this weekend, and I was wondering if you'd like to come?"

"Uh…" I hesitated. "I don't know, Jake. I'm not in the mood for a party."

"Oh, come on. I promise you, you'll have fun. I'll make sure of that."

I wrinkled my nose and was about to say no, when he spoke again. "Please? Angela will be happy to have you there. She would have asked you to come anyway."

"Fine," I sighed, "I'll go, but don't expect me to stay long."

"We'll see about that. I can pick you up Friday night if you want."

"Okay." _Why the hell did I said yes? A party is the last thing I need right now. Drunk guys, loud music, bodies swaying and rubbing to slow rhythms, a dark room…_

_Fuck, I need to stop thinking._

"Great. We'll talk more on Friday. We should exchange phone numbers. You know, in case we have to get in touch with each other."

"Is this how you ask for a girl's number?

Jacob smirked. "It's a good excuse, right?"

"Yeah, very subtle."

After I gave him my number, and he called me so I could have his too, we walked towards the cafeteria for lunch. Angela was alone at the usual table, drinking Coke and staring off into space. She didn't notice us approaching.

"Hey, Angela." I placed a hand on her shoulder, gaining me her attention.

"Oh, hey guys."

"What's wrong?" Jacob's tone was laced with concern. "Is it Dad?"

"No. Dad is fine. It's Jessica. She didn't come to school all day, and when I called her phone she wouldn't answer. I tried again at her house, and her mom picked up. Jess is really sick. She's coming down with a flu; her mom said it's pretty bad."

"I'm sure she'll be fine Angela," I said softly, "Jessica is young and strong. She'll make a quick recovery."

"Yeah." Angela didn't seem convinced.

"Can I sit with you two lovely girls today?" Jacob asked, taking a seat.

Angela quirked an eyebrow. "You never sit at this table Jacob. Why the sudden change?"

Jacob looked somehow abashed. "I'm changing the scenery. From here I have a better view of the whole room."

"Yeah, right," Angela muttered.

"Where's Ben?" Jacob inquired, slyly changing the subject.

"He forgot his wallet in his car."

There was a long pause and I glanced at Angela, then at Jacob and back again at Angela. "This isn't any of my business, but I was curious… You two are the same age, but it's obvious you're not twins. How come?"

"We don't have the same parents. Dad married her mom after my birth mother left us. Angela never knew her biological father. We were both around eight when our parents met. Anyway, for me she is my sister, and her mother was the only one I ever knew."

"Strange. I mean you two _do_ look alike. Black hair, dark skin, even your noses are somehow similar."

They both chuckled. "We've been told this before. It's just a coincidence." Angela smiled, giving her brother a loving look.

~~ 0 ~~

The rest of the week flew by at the speed of a TGV hurrying to destination. So, Friday evening I was standing in front of my too small dresser, rummaging through piles of clothes with the intention of finding something appropriate to wear. I was going to a party, but it wasn't one of those pretentious events I used to attend, just teenagers getting drunk and vomiting their brains all over the walls. Nothing too flashy.

I pulled out a pair of jeans and a red tank top, putting them on. I didn't like the top, so I replaced it with a plum sequin one.

_Much better._

I wore a pair of black peep toe cut-out ankle booties which made my legs look much longer. I completed the look with a black blazer and a pair of long silver earrings.

I was admiring the view in the mirror, when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called, throwing a last glance at my reflection.

Charlie's head poked through the wooded door. "Jacob is here," he said, giving me the once over, "You look good."

"Thanks. Tell Jacob I'll be just a minute."

He nodded and made his way back downstairs. I grabbed a black leather clutch in which I shoved my iPhone, some cash and a pink lip gloss.

When I stepped into the living room, Jacob was seated in an armchair, eyes trained on the TV, while Charlie sat on the couch, glaring at Jacob.

_Nice. Now he's being overprotective._

"I'm ready. Let's go." Jacob's head snapped in my direction, his eyes widening slightly when they landed on me.

He got up and rushed to my side.

"I expect her back in one piece, Jacob." Charlie gave the poor boy a menacing glare, taking him by surprise.

"Uh yeah, of course, Chief. I'll take good care of her."

"You better, boy," Charlie threatened.

"Okay, chill. Take a deep breath, Dad. It's just a party. What can go wrong?" As soon as the words left my moth I realized I shouldn't have uttered them.

Charlie's left eyebrow arched as he gave me a knowing look, but he remained silent.

"Let's go," I said again, taking Jacob's hand and dragging him outside.

"Hey, what's the rush?"

I shrugged. "I need a drink. A strong one."

He laughed. "We have all night to get drunk. By the way…" he paused. "You look gorgeous. The clothes and make up really suit you."

I had smokey eyes.

"Thanks. Can we go now?"

"Okay, okay. Geez, you're in a hurry. Hop in." Jacob held the door to his truck open for me to climb in.

~~ 0 ~~

Ben's place was a small two-story home, with a small front porch and a narrow stairway leading to the front door, much like Charlie's.

There were several cars parked outside, and three guys I didn't recognized were already smoking weed, squeezed into a white porch swing.

The blaring of the loud music coming from inside intensified when Jacob opened the door and motioned for me to go ahead of him.

Lil John was singing a remixed version of 'Outta your Mind' from the top of his lungs. People were already dancing, couples glued to each other like Siamese twins.

As we crossed the foyer and stepped into the living room, I could see hidden in a corner, two girls in the throes of passion, french kissing and caressing different parts of each other's body.

I thought I recognized one of them. The redhead, was the daughter of Mrs. Diaz, the Latin teacher.

I was used to this kind of behavior, but I never expected to find the exact same thing here in Forks at a teenage party as in adults' private gatherings in Paris.

"What do you want to drink?" Jacob asked in my ear.

"Vodka."

"Okay, hold this and go take a seat somewhere." He divested himself of his jacket, handing it to me. Again I was taken aback by his prominent muscles, and this time he saw me staring, a small smirk playing on his lips.

He left, and I found an uncomfortable chair to sit on. The music changed to Snoop Dogg's 'I Wanna Rock'.

"Bella!" Alice yelled from across the room, approaching me with quick steps and grinning widely. She was wearing a hot pink dress with black Manolo shoes.

_Nice._

"You came to the party! I didn't think you were going to, being new and not knowing anyone…"

"Yeah, Angela wanted me to come, but it was Jacob who actually invited me. I'm here with him."

"Oh." her smile dropped for a fraction of second before reappearing almost instantly. "That's... good. By the way, you look amazing. I love your shoes. Prada, right?"

"Yeah. I love your dress. The color suits you," I said sincerely. It was obvious she had good taste in clothing.

"Alice," a smooth voice called from behind me. We both looked in time to see Edward making his way through the mass of people towards us. He was wearing sneakers, black jeans and a plaid gray shirt that had the first two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair was in its usual disarray, and he was more handsome than ever.

Edward eyed me with his brow furrowed, his piercing emerald gaze lingering on my face for what seemed like forever, before his attention returned to his sister. "Where's Jasper? I haven't seen him for the past half an hour."

"He was with Ben and Jacob in the kitchen ten minutes ago. Have you met Bella yet?"

"We've met," he said coolly, giving me the once over.

"Bella saved my life in Finance on Thursday. We had this pop quiz and she gave me some of the answers I didn't know. We both got an A." Alice smiled widely, oblivious to her brother's antipathy for me.

"Yeah, very nice of her. I'm going to find Jasper. See you later," he said flatly, turning his back to us and leaving the room.

_Asshole._

"Sorry about that. I think he's in one of his bad moods," Alice apologized.

I waved her off. "Don't worry about it."

"Hey, Alice." Jacob showed up shortly after. "Sorry it's taken me so long, Bella. I ran into Ben and we talked for a bit. Here's your drink." He handed the plastic cup to me.

"Thanks." I took a sip. "It's good. You mixed vodka with orange juice?"

He winked. "Yeah."

Alice excused herself when she spotted a blond girl she called Rosalie, leaving Jacob and me alone. He found another chair for him and sat next to me as we chatted about random things.

Angela made an appearance sometime later, keeping us company for a while, until Ben dragged her in the middle of the room to dance.

"You wanna dance?" Jacob's voice was loud, cutting through the rap music.

I grimaced. "Not really."

"Why not?"

"I'm not good at it."

"Doesn't matter. I'll teach you some moves." He waggled his eyebrows and I laughed.

"Oh really?"

"Sure. Come on." He extended his hand to me and I hesitated. "Don't be a chicken. I won't let you fall on your nose, don't worry."

I stuck my tongue out at him, but I took his awaiting hand as he pulled me to his chest.

He smelled of musk and wood and masculine. Nothing like _him_. I inhaled deeply, and his hand around my waist tightened.

We first danced on a slow song and then a fast one. I tried to get away a few times but he would have none of it as he kept accusing me of being no fun.

I drank more vodka, and by the time midnight rolled around I was feeling a bit tipsy. I tried to get up from the couch were I sat, but my feet refused to cooperate and I fell back on my ass.

"Whoa. Too sudden."

"The alcohol finally reached your brain?" Jacob joked.

"Uh yeah. And I desperately need to use the bathroom."

"Okay, come here." He placed a hand around my waist to stabilize me, even though I wasn't _that_ drunk. Jacob led me out of the living room and across the foyer into a narrow, poorly illuminated hallway.

After just a few steps we bumped into something or _someone_.

"What the fuck?"

"Edward?"

"Jacob."

"What are you doing here in the dark?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Oh, hey Tanya."

"Hey."

"We were just heading towards the small bathroom at the back of the house. Carry on."

"That was weird. He usually doesn't bother hiding in dark places. He just finds an empty room and takes care of business," Jacob said as soon as we stepped out of the hallway.

I rolled my eyes. Cullen was so disgusting.

"Go on. I'll wait here." He motioned to a door in front of us.

~~ 0 ~~

It was about one a.m. when I started to feel sick because of all of the vodka I had in my system. I was at the kitchen table with Jacob, Angela, Ben and Eric, laughing at some joke Eric made, when I felt the urge to vomit.

I stood up. "I have to use the bathroom again. I'll be right back."

"Are you okay?" Angela asked, concerned.

"Fine. I won't be long."

I had to find a place to lie down for a minute. I went upstairs searching for a guest bedroom.

I opened the first door I came across. It was definitely not a guest room, but I couldn't have cared less at the moment. There was a bed with blue sheets, and on the walls I could see posters with Snoop Dogg and several other rappers.

_Must be Ben's room_, I thought.

I catapulted myself on the bed, face down, groaning as I felt my body relax and my eyes going heavy with sleep. I swore to myself never to be drinking on an empty stomach again.

I thought I knew better than that.

I lay there for what seemed like an hour when I heard toilet water flushing and the door to the adjoining bathroom opening.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" A voice said.

I cracked open one eye to see Cullen glaring down at me, a white towel in his hand.

"Sleeping. Do you mind?"

"I do mind. Go home if you want to sleep." His voice was venomous.

"Fuck you." I closed my eyes again.

"What? Did you just curse at me?"

"I did. So?" He was boring me.

"You have some fucking nerve."

"Yeah, I know," I said flatly.

There was a pause, then the bed shifted with Edward's weight. I kept my eyes closed, not having the energy to put up with him. "You know this is Ben's room, and no one is allowed here, right?"

I sighed annoyed. "Whatever. You're here. If your ass can sit on his bed, I think I can too."

"_I_ am Ben's friend. You're not. It's time you stop talking and get walking."

"Fuck off already." He was so exasperating! I just wanted to doze off for a moment.

"You have such a dirty little mouth." Asshole kept running his mouth.

I snorted. "Look who's talking. A ton of soap couldn't wash yours."

"Yeah, but you pretend to be so high maintenance and shit."

"I don't pretend. I am high maintenance. But what would you know? You've lived in this crappy town all your life. You couldn't recognize quality people even if your life depended on it." I was fucking with him at this point.

"You little bitch," Cullen laughed, "You think you can get to me with those kind of comments? Sorry to disappoint baby, but I don't give a flying fuck about your opinion of me."

"Don't call me baby." I _hated_ that endearment.

"I'll call you whatever I want. Got it?" His tone was fierce but I was too drunk to care.

"God, Cullen. Stop talking to me."

"Get out if you don't want me talking to you. As you can see, I'm a very chatty person. I can't say the same about you. And for your information, I got here first. You should be the one leaving, Swan."

Silence on my part. Maybe if I stopped answering he would shut the hell up.

"See. You know I'm right. But, because I'm such a nice guy, I'll let you stay here with me."

"Oh joy," I couldn't help but mumble under my breath.

"What was that? Did you say thank you? You're welcome."

If I wasn't feeling so tired and sleepy I might as well have slapped him on that smug face of his.

~~ 0 ~~

_Five or ten minutes later…_

"Are you sleeping?"

"Mhm," I murmured.

"Since you answered my question it means you're not."

"Shut up," I moaned pathetically. I was starting to develop a huge headache.

"No," came his whispered reply, close to my ear.

"I fucking hate you."

"The feeling is mutual, baby."

"Stop calling me that."

"Why? Is it annoying you?"

"Yes," I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Good."

"Go away."

"No."

"Asshole."

"Baby."

"Douche bag."

"Baby."

"Dumb ass."

"Baby."

"Jerk."

"Baby."

"Pig."

"Slut."

I felt the bed shift again. Edward's hot breath brushed against my ear, as his hand cupped me between my legs, squeezing me firmly. "Let's fuck, baby." His voice was a sultry whisper, the meaning of what he said reaching my brain and waking me up instantly.

I was out of that bed at lightning speed, my eyes wide, my breathing ragged as I looked into his grinning face.

"See? Was it that difficult to get up from the bed?" He smirked stretching his long arms and placing them under his head as he got more comfortable.

I was furious. "Trou de cul! Je t'emmerde!" I yelled outraged, giving him the finger.

His smirk dropped instantly. "Did you fucking curse at me in French?"

I didn't answer. My nostrils flared as I breathed heavily. I must have looked like a lunatic, as I was definitely feeling like one.

"You think you're so smart? Huh? I'll show you fucking smart." He leaped out of the bed lunging for me, and I screamed, turning around and running for the door.

He caught me just when my hand reached the door knob. His arms came around my waist from behind as he lifted me from the ground. I cursed, kicking my feet frantically in the air. "Let go of me! Heeeelp!"

I heard his dark chuckle. "No one is going to hear you."

The next thing I knew, I was flying through the air and then I was falling as my face hit the mattress hard. I was whirled around on my back, as he straddled me. "Apologize," he snarled at me.

I started hitting him with my fists. "NO!"

Edward grabbed my hands into one of his, lifting them over my head. He leaned down so his face was only inches from mine. "Fucking apologize." He hissed.

I was seeing red at this point. "NO! NO! NO!. You'll fucking pay for this, Cullen!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Suddenly his lips descended on mine in an angry kiss. I kicked and squirmed and thrashed, trying to get away, but his grip on me was too strong.

His lips were soft, warm and inviting; his breath smelled of alcohol and mint. I was so mad, I wanted to scream, but I couldn't with his fucking mouth covering mine. Then, the light bulb switched on inside my brain. I bit his lower lip so hard I drew blood, causing Edward to hiss from the pain as he covered his mouth with one hand.

He watched the blood drip from his fingers, an astonished expression on his face. "You fucking bit me."

I was about to swear at him, when suddenly, he shoved his tongue down my throat almost in fierce, animal-like intensity and I forgot to breathe.

He growled like the beast he was and my nails dug deeply into the skin of his hand, my body wiggling furiously underneath him.

I gave up and stopped moving after a while, and he broke the kiss locking his eyes with mine. I was panting heavily and so was he.

A smug grin played on his lips as he leaned down to kiss me again, softer this time.

After a while his free hand traveled down to my hip, rubbing circles into the thick material of my jeans. He moaned into my mouth, and I could feel his erection growing as his hips pushed against mine.

Edward's other hand came to rest on my breast as he cupped it gently and my eyes almost rolled to the back of my head. He started kissing down my neck and shivers rocked through my body.

Then it hit me.

What the fuck was I doing?

I don't know when or how I did it, but the next thing I remember was Edward screaming in pain, his body rolling off me as my knee forcefully collided with his groin.

It took me a moment to realize what I had done. I quickly scrambled off the bed, tripping over a pillow and falling to my knees as I was trying to get away from a mad Edward. I jumped back to my feet at lightening speed.

"You fucking bitch," he moaned, his face buried into a pillow as he clutched his balls for dear life. "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"Try it motherfucker!" I yelled at him over my shoulder as I ran to the door, yanking it open and bolting into the hallway.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Now I had to find a way to avoid him for a long, long time.

* * *

**Translation: Trou de cul - asshole**

**Je t'emmerde - fuck you**

**I can't stress this enough. Edward NEVER intended to RAPE Bella. I would NEVER write a RAPE scene. This is NOT a RAPE fic. Edward is NOT perfect. He was drunk, he has a temper, he's impulsive and he feels attracted to Bella. He intended to make her apologize, but he ended up doing what he did. YES, HE HAS MADE A MISTAKE, BUT HE WILL REDEEM HIMSELF!  
**

** If you have any questions regarding Bella's or Edward's behavior, you can PM me or send a review and I will answer your questions.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N This is the longest chapter yet. Sorry for the delay, but I had some things to take care of.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

Chapter 7  
**

**Edward Pov**

* * *

"Let's get drunk!" Emmett hollered, the second we made it through Ben's front door.

There were already quite a few people scattered around the living room and the kitchen, judging by what I was able to see from my position in the foyer.

I laughed at Emmett's enthusiasm, but Rosalie quickly smacked him over the head. "If you get drunk again and start showing people your ass like you did last time, I swear to God Emmett, I'm going home, but not before I beat the shit out of you."

I snickered, and Rosalie shot me a nasty glare.

"Baby, you don't have to threaten me. I'll be good. Scout's honor." Emmett tried to look all serious and innocent.

Rosalie hit him again.

"Ow!"

"You've never been a boy scout. Stop lying."

"Rosie baby, you gotta stop hitting me over the head. You might damage my brain," he whined pathetically.

"Your brain is already damaged." She scowled as she hit him in the stomach this time.

Ben showed up holding a bottle of whiskey, a goofy grin on his face.

"Ah." I smiled, "Here's the birthday boy. Happy birthday man." I shook his hand and gave him a one-armed hug. Emmett, Rosalie and Tanya said their happy birthdays as well, Ben's smile growing bigger and bigger each time.

"Thanks guys. Glad you could make it."

"We wouldn't miss it," Emmett said, patting Ben on the back.

"Yeah and your present is at Alice's. She went to pick up Jasper," I said. All six of us pooled our money and bought Ben a present we knew would make him truly happy. A laptop. He'd been saving for one for over a year, but because of some problems he had had with his car, he found himself in a situation where he had to spend most of his savings on repairing it.

"Aaand right now, you're my favorite guy in the world." I eyed the bottle of liquor in his hand. "So, let's appropriately celebrate you taking a step closer to becoming a man."

"Amen," Emmett clapped his hands, rubbing them together. "Jack Daniels looks like a good start to this promising night."

We went into the kitchen to pour something to drink and by the time we were seated in the living room, Alice and Jasper had shown up.

"Where's Ben?" Alice asked as soon as she spotted us. She loved giving presents and especially shopping for them. She had wrapped the box in blue, glossy paper with a white bow on top, and you could see the excitement written all over her face from a mile away.

"He went upstairs," Rosalie said. "Good choice on the dress." She winked and Alice smiled widely.

"I know, right? I love the color. I'm so glad I listened to you when you said I should buy it."

Rosalie nodded, as if she wanted to say that her advice was always a good idea to follow.

"Ben!" Alice yelled when she saw him coming down the stairs. "Come here, I have something for you." She gave him a big hug and thrust the present into his hands. "Happy birthday! We hope you like it."

Ben's eyes bugged out when, unwrapping the gift, the Mac logo came into view. "You guys didn't! Oh my God, how did you…"

"Don't ask. It was Edward's idea," Jasper chimed in.

Ben's eyes met mine. "Wow, thanks man. Thank you guys, this is the best present I've ever gotten. Uh… don't tell Angela I said that."

We all laughed.

We made ourselves more comfortable as the hours passed by. We drank, we joked, we danced, and we had a good time. Sometime around ten, I was outside with Emmett and Tanya, standing on the porch and surveying the horizon while they smoked. I didn't smoke because I considered it a disgusting habit. I had once given it a try in my freshman year, and I hated how my clothes, my hands, my hair and especially my breath, smelled. I gave up after two weeks.

Ke$ha's infamous and incredibly annoying song, 'Tik Tok' came on through the speakers, and Tanya bounced next to me, grabbing my hand excitedly. "I love this song! I wanna dance to it, let's go inside."

"No," I replied simply.

"Why not?" she whined.

"Because I hate this damn song. Go find Lauren, get her to dance with you."

"But _you_ are my boyfriend, not Lauren. Is it so much to ask, dancing to a song you don't like and I do?"

"Yes. And Lauren is your best friend, no? Try not to fucking piss me off, Tanya. I'm not in a mood to argue with you," I said in a stern tone.

Tanya frowned, but wrapped her arms around my waist. "I'm sorry. I don't want to argue with you, baby." She kissed my neck, and I pushed her away, keeping my hands on her shoulders.

"Then get inside and find Lauren. We don't have to spend every fucking minute glued to each other."

Tanya rolled her eyes and let go of me, turning on her heel and stomping into the house.

"Man, she's clingy." Emmett shook his head, taking another drag of his cigarette.

I sighed. "Tell me about it. She drives me crazy sometimes. And where the fuck is Jasper? I haven't seen him since he told Alice he was going to the bathroom."

Emmett shrugged. "Dunno."

"I'm going to find his ass and drag him outside. Wait here."

I stepped through the open front door and navigated my way to the living room where I spotted Alice's pink dress.

"Alice," I called as I approached her and the person she was talking to. It only took me half a second to recognize that long, mahogany hair.

_Isabella._

What was she doing here?

_She's Angela's friend, stupid. Duh._

My eyes quickly washed over her form and I fucking loved what I saw. High heels, tight jeans showing off her delectable ass (even though I couldn't actually see it since she was seated) a top that showed the prominent lines of her bra-clad breasts and a gorgeous face with pouty lips that just begged to be kissed.

My gaze lingered on her face before I reluctantly turned to my sister. "Where's Jasper? I haven't seen him for the past half an hour."

Alice shrugged. "He was with Ben and Jacob in the kitchen ten minutes ago. Have you met Bella, yet?"

I snorted internally. _Oh yeah, I've met her before. She's a bitch, by the way. Just look at her giving me the evil eye, her brow furrowed like I actually did something to her._ My eyes trailed over her form again, almost involuntary. She wrapped her forefinger around a strand of hair and toyed with it, her nasty glare never leaving my face. I felt the urge to bury my hands into that hair and feel its softness.

Instead I answered coolly, my voice not giving a hint of what was happening inside my mind in that moment. "We've met."

"Bella saved my life in Finance on Thursday. We had this pop quiz, and she gave me some of the answers I didn't know. We both got an A." Alice was beaming.

_That's nice Alice, but she's still a bitch. An extremely attractive bitch, that is_. I had to get out of here or the lust combined with alcohol was going to make me do something stupid, like jumping her in front of everyone in the room.

"Yeah, very nice of her. I'm going to find Jasper. See you later." I abruptly turned on my heel and walked out of the room, bumping into Jasper as he exited the kitchen.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Uh… in the kitchen?" he pointed with his left hand's forefinger over his right shoulder.

"You're drunk." I chuckled, taking in his glassy eyes and goofy grin.

"Me? Nah, I'm just getting started." He swayed a bit on his feet, and I placed an arm around his shoulders, guiding him outside.

"Where are we going?" He asked confused.

"Outside."

"Why? There's a beer drinking contest starting in five. I wanna win," Jasper whined, stopping in his tracks and halting me with him.

I sighed. "Later. Right now you need some fresh air," I said, continuing to walk and practically dragging him with me.

"What happened?" Emmett burst out laughing when he saw us.

"Fucker is drunk," I said, forcing him on his ass on the front steps. "I can't believe he's older than us by a year. Jasper you're a pussy, you know that? Getting fucked up that easily." I shook my head disapprovingly.

"Hey," Jasper hiccuped. "You two," hiccup "should be more respectful" hiccup "I'm the older one."

"Yeah, I can tell," Emmett chuckled. "I'm fucking starving. I wonder if I can find something to eat in Ben's fridge. Those animals inside probably already devoured everything."

I shrugged. "Go find out. I'm staying here with Jasparella. Maybe the fresh air will oxygenate his brain, and he'll wake the fuck up. If Alice sees him like this, his ass is toast."

"Aww. You're such a good brother-in-law." Emmett joked, and I threw Jasper a dark look.

"Get moving, Emmett."

"Sore subject? You gotta get used to the idea that someday your little sister is going to get married. She's already screwing him, and we all know what your reaction was when you found out. You have to deal with the fact that Alice is now a woman and…"

"Get fucking lost, Emmett, or I swear to God…" I threatened, showing him my balled-up fist.

Emmett simply laughed, disappearing into the house.

By the time Jasper and I made it back inside, the majority of the couples were grinding against each other to a slow song. We found Emmett staring open-mouthed straight ahead, his hand clutching a bottle of vodka like it was a life savior.

I nudged him with my elbow. "What has gotten into you?"

"Rose," he mumbled almost inaudibly, his eyes not even flickering in my direction. I followed his gaze and what I saw made me bark out a laugh. Rosalie and Alice were dancing in the middle of the crowd. Alice had her hands on Rose's hips, as Rose's arms circled my sister's neck, while they moved provocatively against each other.

Rosalie was fucking with Emmett again. Every time she wanted to get back at him, she would do something like this, making him horny as hell, only to deprive him of any type of pleasure afterward.

"This shit is not funny," Emmett said in answer to my reaction. "I smoked all that weed earlier, and now I'm hard as hell. It's going to be a long, torturous night if she's going to do what I think she plans to do. Maybe if I grovel at her feet she won't be too cruel and let me die of blue balls."

I chuckled, but out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of mahogany hair and my head snapped in that direction. Isabella was also dancing in a dark corner, her hips swaying in a hypnotic way to the slow rhythm. A pair of large masculine hands came into view as they inched lower on the small of her back, until they took told of said hips.

_Motherfucking Jacob._

I watched in a trance as he brought his mouth to her ear, whispering something (sultry I could bet) to her. I wanted to punch him in the face.

_Whatever. Why do I even care what she's doing and with whom? Maybe because I think it's not fair he's going to fuck her and I won't. Yeah Cullen, keep pitying yourself instead of taking care of your own business. Fucking Isabella doesn't know what she's missing. Her loss._

"Hey, baby." Tanya's arms circled my torso from behind.

Perfect timing.

I turned to her and smiled mischievously.

"What?" She smiled back. "Oh no, I know this look." Her eyes widened playfully.

I smirked and brought her closer to me. "Good. That means you know what is about to happen."

"Mm. The dark, narrow hallway across the foyer?"

"Yes."

The second we made it into the hallway, I pushed her into a corner kissing my way down her throat and to her breasts, which I squeezed firmly in my hands. Tanya moaned in response, her hand grabbing me aggressively through my jeans. We made out for a few minutes, her hand rubbing my erection the entire time. She was about to open my pants when a door opened and someone bumped right into me.

"What the fuck?" I spat, annoyed that some idiot was ruining my fun.

"Edward?"

Damn Jacob. And Isabella was with him, from what I was able to see in the dim light coming from the slightly ajar door at their back.

He stupidly asked me what I was doing there. What the hell did it look like I was doing? Understanding dawned on his face as soon as he spotted Tanya next to me.

"Oh, hey, Tanya."

"Hey." Tanya squinted her eyes, trying to see who was with him.

Isabella glanced impassively from me to Tanya and back, her eyes narrowing in the process.

Jacob winked at me, telling us to continue what we were doing as he started dragging Isabella out of the small space. When they were out of sight Tanya resumed from where we had left off, but the moment had passed. I took hold of her hand, prying it of my button fly. "I'm not in the mood anymore," I told her, starting to button up her red blouse.

"What?" she asked confused, "Why?"

"Because. Stop asking questions. Let's grab a drink. I'll make you that gin cocktail you like."

Tanya sighed. "Fine. Only because I love that cocktail. I once tried to make it at home, but it didn't taste the same."

I smirked. "That's because I'm the secret ingredient. Mixing drinks is my specialty."

She laughed. "Mixing drinks and fucking. You're pretty good at that too."

I smiled and took her hand, leading her out into the foyer. "I know. I'll show you later how good I am. For now, I just want a drink."

~~ 0 ~~

One hour later I found myself in Ben's room upstairs. I needed to take a leak and the bathroom downstairs was occupied, so I used his.

I stood in front of the toilet for at least ten minutes. The liquid was pouring out of me like I had drank enough for an entire village. My head lolled back and my eyes closed, as I let out a soft groan. I thought I heard a noise and I peeked opened one eye, closing it again after a moment.

After I finished, I pulled up my pants and went to the sink to wash my hands. I took a look at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red and a bit puffy from the alcohol and all the smoke that lingered in the house, and my hair was its usual mess. I desperately needed a haircut.

I had my hand on the door knob when I remembered that I didn't flush the toilet. I walked back to the toilet and did just that, before walking out of the bathroom.

The first thing I saw when I stepped into the bedroom was the form lying, face down, on the bed.

_Isabella?_

My brow furrowed. What was she doing here?

When I asked her the question, she croaked out that she was sleeping. Now we couldn't have that, could we? When you go to a party you don't sleep.

I told her to go home if she wanted to sleep, and she cursed at me like the insolent little brat that she was.

I smirked to myself, forming a plan in my mind. I was going to piss her off so badly, she would be begging me to leave her alone. Payback for the way she acted around me since I'd met her.

She had her eyes closed, doing her best to completely ignore me, and I sat on the bed next to her.

For a while, I enjoyed irritating her as much as I could. Then, Isabella made a nasty comment about me living in Forks, trying to get a rile out of me, but it only served as an amusement.

I sat quietly for the next five minutes, observing her. She was beautiful, her features totally relaxed as her breathing leveled. Isabella was truly an attractive girl, but her bratty personality and my temper did not make a good combination. Maybe that's why I was feeling so drawn to her. She was just so impossible and frustrating, and I couldn't have her. I had to admit that this was part of the reason I was being such a prick to her.

I briefly wondered what it would be like, for us to date.

_A fucking disaster for sure._

_Or... a very passionate disaster._

I found out she hated to be addressed as 'baby' and that only gave me more ammunition, as I repeated the word to her over and over again. Isabella started to get more vocal as she threw at me every bad word that crossed her mind.

I decided to play a joke on her. I moved closer to her on the bed, as one of my hands found her ass. I trailed my fingers over her left cheek and between her legs where I squeezed firmly as I whispered as sultrily as I could: "Let's fuck, baby."

She was on her feet before I had time to realize what happened. I refrained from laughing out loud at her. Suddenly Isabella started to curse at me in French and that's when I lost it. I despised being cursed at and not even knowing what she was saying.

After that everything happened in a blur. Isabella tried to get away from me, realizing that she had made me mad. I caught up to her and threw her back on the bed. I tried to make her apologize, but she was as wild as a panther. The next thing I knew, I was looking into her big brown eyes and lust took over.

I kissed her, and she fucking bit me. This only spurred me on further. I wanted to make her pay and devour her at the same time.

Fuck she was feisty, like no other woman I had ever met.

Isabella calmed down after a while and my kisses turned softer, as I was really enjoying feeling her soft lips on mine.

I didn't want to stop. I wanted her.

I started placing heated kisses down her neck as my hand cupped her breast. I heard a soft sigh escaping her lips and that encouraged me, as I thought she wanted this as much as I did.

Suddenly, everything went black as I fell over on the bed, my face buried into a pillow. The pain was so intense, it felt like my groin was going to explode.

She had fucking kneed me in the balls. Hard.

I screamed and threatened, but before I could pull myself together, she was long gone.

_If I ever get my hands on her again..._

~~ 0 ~~

I was lying in bed, on my stomach with my arms wrapped around my pillow, resting my head on it and keeping my eyes closed as I hummed along to the song playing on my iPod. It was a Wednesday night, and I had nothing better to do but relax my brain while listening to music.

The house was completely quiet. Mom and Dad were out on a late, romantic dinner at their favorite restaurant in Port Angeles, because that's how my parents were. They still loved each other as much as ever, and neither one of them was embarrassed to show affection around Alice and I. Every two weeks or so they would go out on an old people date, as my mom always called it.

Alice was also out, probably at Jasper's, and I was left alone to fend for myself.

I was humming along to Coldplay's 'Clocks'. I felt the bed shift under somebody's weight and I jumped in surprise, my head snapping to the other side, only to see Alice sitting on the edge of my bed, fumbling with the zipper of her leather boots.

I pulled the earbuds out and frowned at her. "What are you doing home?"

"What do you mean?" Alice climbed into the bed, straddling my back to get on the other side. She laid on her side facing me, propped on her elbow. "It's five to ten. When was I supposed to get back home? After midnight?"

"No, I was just under the impression it was around nine."

"_It is_ around nine. Nine fifty five." She joked.

"Was Rose home?" I asked on a hunch.

"No, she was out with Emmett. She came home just a few minutes before I left. Why?"

"I called Emmett to ask him if he wanted to hang out, and he said he already had plans with Rosalie. I wanted to know if he was lying because he's too lazy to get out of the house."

"Well he wasn't lying, you can put the jealousy aside." Alice chuckled, and I pinched her arm lightly.

"Ow. Stop pinching me. By the way… guess who they ran into while they were taking a walk through the park in Port Angeles?"

"Don't know." I shrugged, not really caring about the answer.

"Jacob and Bella Swan. They were sitting on a bench, smoking and laughing like they were old friends. They stopped so Emmett could talk to Jacob and he said Jacob looked as if Santa just paid him a visit. Emmett says Jacob is already head over heels for Bella, and that very soon we'll probably be seeing them holding hands and stuff…"

"Hm," was all I could say out loud. Inside I was cursing Jacob.

He and Isabella.

Together.

No way.

"Call me crazy, but you know I have like a sixth sense for these things. They will not last. But I guess we'll just have to wait and see, no?"

"You know what? You are actually right on this one, Alice. I don't think they're a good couple either. She's too much of a bitch, and he's too much of a good guy."

"What makes you say that?"

"Say what?"

"That Bella is a bitch. I think she's a very nice girl. She doesn't have the Barbie complex like so many girls in our school, and she actually has style, you know? I love all of her shoes. You can tell she lived in France just by looking at her clothes."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't care what she wears." But I did care. Especially when she wore skirts. "All I know is that her personality sucks; that's enough for me."

"I think you're exaggerating. How many times have you actually talked to her?"

"Enough times to have an opinion," I answered coolly.

"Yeah right. I've talked to her about three times, but I can tell you, I like Bella. I have a feeling we're going to be great friends. I can't wait to take her shopping with me." Alice grinned excitedly.

"Okay, you do that. Can we talk about something else?" I closed my eyes again, relaxing against the pillow.

"You're no fun today." She pouted. "You look kind of tired, by the way."

"Yeah, I am a bit tired."

"Okay, I'll let you sleep big bro'." Alice leaned over and kissed my cheek audibly. "Mwah! Good night."

I smiled. "Night midget."

~~ 0 ~~

The next day I was sluggishly heading towards my third period. I entered the classroom and as soon as I took a few steps, I spotted Jacob leaning back in his chair, staring off into space, his head bobbing to the music coming from his old mp3 player.

I sat at the desk next to him and placed my book bag on it, the movement getting his attention, his head turning to look at me.

Jacob removed his earbuds and smiled lightly. "Hey, man."

"Sup?" I answered.

He shrugged.

"Nice jacket," I observed._ Definitely new, because I haven't seen him wear it before._

"Uh, yeah." He fidgeted with the zipper. "Bought it yesterday."

I arched an eyebrow, eyeing him suspiciously. "You went shopping? In the middle of the week?"

I knew for a fact he hated malls and the whole process of buying clothes. He, like most guys, only went shopping only when he really needed something. Jacob was the kind of guy who went to the mall every six months or so, went into three or four shops, found something that fit him, bought it, and got out as soon as possible.

And he always did this on a Saturday. It was a habit of his.

I had the vague impression I saw a shy blush coloring his cheeks before he answered.

"Yeah, Bella wanted to go to the mall in Seattle. I offered to take her since she's new here and all… She wanted a pair of boots and ended up buying jeans and a t-shirt." He rolled his eyes but there was a small smile playing on his lips. "Yeah, then she saw this jacket and made me buy it. She says I look hot in it." He shrugged nonchalantly but I could see from a mile away that he was more than pleased that Isabella complimented him.

"Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"Nah, we're just friends. Bella's a sweet girl."

"You seem to like her more than just in the friendly way, but whatever. It's your problem."

Jacob frowned. "What are you talking about?"

I shrugged. "I don't like her. I don't think she's good for you."

"Bella's a good girl, you don't even know her."

"I know her enough, and let me tell you that she's not going to make it on my list of friends anytime soon."

Jacob sighed. "If you say so. Anyway, did you do your homework?"

"Yeah." I pushed my notebook to him, and he took it eagerly.

"Thanks man. I owe you one." Jacob let out a relieved breath as he started copying into his notebook.

~~ 0 ~~

At lunch I was in a very good mood.

"Wow, something epic must have happened today. Did the planets align or something?" Rose joked from across the table.

"Why?" I set my jaw, preparing for a fight. Adios good mood.

"Because you are way too…chipper. Did somebody die?" Rose smirked.

"You really have nothing better to do than irritate me, don't you?"

"Why yes, how did you guess? Ha, I even made a rhyme."

I sighed. "If you want to know, I got an A in geometry. Am I not allowed to feel good about myself?"

"Wow, an A. You're such a genius, and your head isn't even that big. I'm impressed." She mocked.

"Ha, fucking ha. You're hilarious today, Rose."

"I know, right?"

"Where is Jasper, sis?" I turned my attention to Alice.

She shrugged. "He went with Mike to his car. Mike said he wanted to show him the new audio system he bought for his Jeep."

"Aw man, I want to see it too," Emmett groaned. "When did they leave? Maybe I can catch up with them." He started to get up when Rosalie shot him a menacing glare.

"Sit down, Emmett." She hissed.

I laughed. "Em, are you going to take orders from Rosie here?" I nodded my head to his girlfriend.

"Shut the hell up, Edward. Emmett is not going anywhere. He's going to stay here and finish his lunch."

I smirked at Emmett. I pitied him for having to put up with Rosalie, but that didn't mean I couldn't have fun at his expense.

"She un-mans you, dude. Where are your balls?" I stifled a laugh, doing my best to look serious.

"What do you want me to do?" he muttered under his breath, looking really fucking helpless.

"I want you to get your balls back, and put this one in her place. The woman has to follow the man, not the other way around." I shook my head. "This is just disheartening to watch."

Emmett's eyes suddenly narrowed as he jumped to his feet, almost knocking down his chair as he did so. He gave Rosalie a dark look that said 'from now on I'm my own man' and turned his back to her, heading for the door.

Rosalie seemed taken aback by his behavior, and Emmett gave me a smug smile. He took about four steps before a loud shriek pierced through the air.

"Emmett! Get back here!"

He made another heroic attempt to take a step further.

"Right now!"

Emmett raised his eyes to the ceiling as if he was praying for patience and sighed heavily. His shoulders sagged before he returned back to the table, defeated.

"You were brave, man," I whispered exaggeratedly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you think this is funny?" Rosalie's nostrils flared. She got up from the table so quickly, it startled all of us. "You're an asshole." She spat before yanking her bag from the back of her chair and stomping away. Her eyes were blazing, and her hair was fluttering in the air like the fucking witch that she was.

"Rosalie," Emmett called as he jumped from his seat again, running after her.

"Edward." Alice hissed.

"What?" I shrugged innocently.

"Next time, keep your mouth shut."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm getting myself another Coke. You want something?"

"No."

I walked straight to the new serving lady, who smiled widely when she saw me approaching. She was in her early thirties, with long blonde hair pinned in a ponytail, blue eyes and a pair of breasts that would put Pamela Anderson to shame.

"Hungry for more?" she asked in a low voice, looking me up and down like I was a hunk of meat, and she was weighing me with her eyes.

I smirked, turning on the charm. I was wondering how much time it would take me to get to fuck her. Two hours probably. I could smell her desperation from ten miles away, and I wasn't one to pass a chance like that when it occurred.

"Well… Martha." I read the badge on her uniform, "I'm famished. But not for food."

Martha quirked an eyebrow and I smiled. I leaned closer to the counter and whispered seductively. "You're relatively new in town; I could show you around, if you like."

"Edward… Is that your name? Edward?"

I winked, causing her to laugh softly. "Edward dear, what makes you think I want _you_ to show me around?"

"I'm good company." I smirked, "You won't regret it." She was aware of the double meaning.

Martha was about to answer when a voice spoke next to me, "You're disgusting."

My eyebrows furrowed, and I turned my head to see Isabella glaring at me, her face mimicking disgust.

"What the fuck do you want?" I snapped. Oh, how I wanted to strangle her in that moment. My balls were still recuperating from that nasty kick of hers.

"A bottle of water." She thrust a five dollar bill at me. "Thanks."

I stared at her dumbfounded. She wore red lipstick, her pouty lips looking even fuller than usual, and I felt a twitch in my pants.

However, I recovered quickly. "Get your own."

"I would, if you stepped out of the way." Isabella kept her hand with the bill outstretched to me.

"I'm not your fucking servant."

"Then move out of the way."

"What if I don't want to? I was having a conversation and you interrupted me." I crossed my arms over my chest in defiance.

She roughly pushed me aside, making me stumble backwards a few steps and addressed Martha calmly, "A bottle of water please."

In that moment I wanted to fucking hit her and kiss her at the same time.

"Baby." Tanya popped up at my side, wrapping her long fingers around my upper arm.

"What?" I snapped at her.

"Nothing. I just came to ask if you want to join me and Lauren for the rest of the lunch period. Alice left."

I glanced over at our table and saw that she was right.

Isabella snorted next to us and Tanya glared at her. "What is your problem?"

"Oh, I don't have a problem. You do." She leaned closer and pretended to whisper to Tanya, but both Martha and I could hear what she said. "Your boyfriend was hitting on the serving lady."

Tanya's mouth opened in shock and the bitch smiled sweetly. "Take good care of him. He's a keeper." She mocked before departing with a small wave.

"Tell me that what she said is not true." Tanya squeezed my arm fiercely.

"Of course not. Do you believe me or her?" I was beyond furious and I was pretty sure I was going to commit murder soon.

"I don't know, Edward. Why would she be lying?"

"You know what? Believe who the fuck you want to believe. I'm out of here."

I took a few steps away from her, when she grabbed my hand, this time linking her fingers with mine. "I'm sorry, baby. I trust you." She stepped in front of me and tugged on my neck so I would bend down and she could kiss me.

"Look, Tanya," I said, breaking off the kiss. "I have to go to class. I'll see you later."

I stomped away, doing my best not to look over at Isabella. If I did, I would be tempted to go to her and do something that could only get me into trouble.

~~ 0 ~~

Later that evening I sat on the couch in Tanya's living room, waiting for her to come down from her room.

"Edward." Mrs. Denali appeared in the doorway, holding a plate of homemade cookies, "You have to try these. I know how much you like my cookies, and this is a new recipe."

"Thanks." I smiled at her as I reached for the plate.

"Where are you two kids going tonight?" Mrs. Denali sat next to me on the couch, tucking a strand of strawberry blond hair behind her ear.

"We're going to see a movie in Port Angeles."

"That's nice." She smiled at me kindly.

"Yeah."

"How's the cookie?"

"Good. Very good, actually. You know I love your sweets Mrs. Denali." I smiled taking another bite.

She chuckled. "Glad to hear you say that."

Ten minutes later Tanya stepped into the room, looking pretty in a pair of tight jeans, red blouse and high heel boots.

"Hey, baby." She beamed when she saw me, before planting herself in my lap.

"Hey." I leaned over to give her a peck on the lips. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," she got up and grabbed my hand, urging me to my feet.

"We're going, Mom."

"Okay kids, take care." Mrs Denali winked at me and Tanya groaned.

"Do you have to always say the same thing?"

"Yes."

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Bye Mom." She tugged on my hand to get moving.

"Bye, Mrs. Denali," I said.

"Bye, kids. Don't be too late, you have school tomorrow," she called after us.

The ride to Port Angeles was relatively quiet. We made small talk for a little while, but mainly we just listened to soft classical music, which I used to listen to often when I drove.

We arrived at the theater, and I bought two tickets for a romantic comedy with Jennifer Aniston at Tanya's pleadings. I would have liked some action, but at least Jennifer Aniston is hot, and I had something interesting to look at.

I also bought us a big bag of popcorn and two giant sodas, before going inside and taking our assigned seats.

"Baby?"

"Hm?"

"I know I should have said this earlier, but I want M&Ms," Tanya smiled apologetically.

I groaned. "And you want it _now_?"

"Please?"

"Fine." I got up and headed towards the snack bar. I got Tanya her candy, after standing in line for more than ten minutes, and quickly headed back.

I was making my way through the rows of seats, getting people to their feet so I could pass through, when I saw Tanya talking to a guy seated in front of her.

I immediately recognized Jacob, who was turned in his seat, facing Tanya, holding a bag of chips out to her. Next to him was the last person in the world I wanted to see in that moment.

Isabella Swan.

My brow furrowed as I continued walking towards them.

"Edward, look who's here." Tanya smiled at me as I approached, but her smile dropped when she glanced over at Isabella.

"Jacob." I nodded in greeting.

"My man," Jacob laughed, "What a coincidence, huh?"

"Yeah," I smiled tightly.

"You already know Bella, right?"

I nodded again not looking at her.

"Jake," Isabella said.

_Jake… now she calls him Jake...  
_

"Yeah?" He smiled at her like a lovestruck puppy.

"I'm thirsty for water; I'm going to buy a bottle."

"Nah, I'll go. You stay here."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." Jacob swiftly got up, eager to please her.

That left Isabella alone with us.

I placed an arm around Tanya's shoulders bringing her closer to me.

"So, Bella," Tanya sneered her name, which made Isabella turn around again. "You and Jacob are moving fast. You've been attending this school for what, two weeks? And you already have a boyfriend."

Isabella put two fingers to her temple, resting her elbow on the back of her chair, looking at Tanya as if she was retarded. "Not that this is any of your concern, but we're not together," she said calmly.

Tanya smirked. "You don't have to hide. It's obvious there's something going on between the two of you. Edward and I won't tell anyone, don't worry." She winked conspiratorially.

Isabella's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "First of all, I wouldn't give a fuck whether you planned on telling the whole school or not, if this were true. Secondly, you must have an important neuron missing because you don't seem to get it when someone tells you something."

Tanya's face darkened. "Oh please. Stop trying to pose as a prude, because it's not working. It's so obvious that you've fucked him. It didn't take you long that's for sure."

Isabella was on her feet in a nanosecond. She grabbed her drink, removed the plastic lid and threw the whole thing in Tanya's face, drenching her top and jeans in the process.

My eyes went wide with shock and Tanya screamed, jumping to her feet immediately.

"You fucking bitch! Look at what you did!" Tanya clutched at her blouse.

Isabella leaned forward and shoved Tanya roughly, causing her to fall back in her chair. "Mess with me again, and I'll show you I'm capable of much worse," she hissed like a wildcat.

Just then Jacob and the security guard showed up, walking towards us from opposite directions.

"What the hell happened?" Jacob's eyes moved from Isabella to Tanya, searching for an answer.

"This ho' ruined my shirt," Tanya stood up again.

"Because someone needs to teach this whore a lesson." Isabella made a movement, attempting to push Tanya again, but Jacob stepped in, grabbing her waist and pulling her back.

"Calm down, Bella."

"I'll have to ask all of you to leave," the young security guard said firmly.

"You're going to pay for this," Tanya snarled, reaching her hand and trying to yank Isabella's hair, but I pulled her back.

"That's enough, Tanya," I said harshly.

"Enough? You saw what she did to me. I'll fucking rip all of her ugly hair out." She moved again, struggling to free herself from my iron grip.

"You wanna try it?" Now Isabella was also squirming in Jacob's arms, her eyes blazing. "I'll fucking break your hands, putain laide!"

They started screaming at each other, ignoring the poor security guard. Isabella thrashed at Tanya, cursing in French, which drove Tanya wild with rage. I tried to drag Tanya away, but she wouldn't budge as she dug her nails into my skin, determined to get to Isabella. Soon, another man showed up. He was a big, black, bulky guy with a mustache and tattoos covering both his arms and neck.

"Hey!" he yelled covering the hysterical girls. "If all four of you don't leave in three seconds, I'm going to have to call the police."

"Come on Tanya, grab your bag," I spat, because now I was really pissed off. All I wanted was a quiet evening and a good movie and I got this.

"Yeah, Bella, let's go," Jacob said. He gave me a questioning look and I shook my head furiously. _Don't ask._

The girls fired each other another round of deadly glares, before gathering their things.

Jacob and Isabella were the first to leave, and I went with Tanya to the bathroom so she could clean herself up, while the bulky man waited at the door with me, to make sure we left.

As soon as we were inside the car I slammed my fists on the wheel, causing Tanya to yelp.

"If you ever pull this kind of shit again, we're going to have a serious conversation that will end with a break up."

"What?" Her eyes widened. "No. Baby, come on. It wasn't my fault."

"Yes it was. It was your fucking fault because you started it. Did you have an ass itch that needed to be scratched? Huh?" I raised my voice dangerously.

"Edward…" her eyes watered and her voice trembled.

"Did I make myself clear, Tanya?" I said, loud and sternly.

"Yes." Her voice was barely a whisper. "I'm sorry." She leaned over the gear shift wanting to hug me, but I pulled away.

"Not now."

I put the key in the ignition, starting the car up and leaving the parking lot with a tire squeal.

_Fucking Isabella.

* * *

_

_**Translations: putain laide- ugly bitch**_

**Don't forget to review. Mwah!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

**Isabella Pov**

* * *

I was going to fucking kill that _putain laide_. I stood in the middle of the theater with an empty cup in my hand, watching in satisfaction as the ice cold, sticky soda trickled down her face, neck and cleavage. I felt the urge to do much more than soak her wet with Coke, but I refrained myself. If she thought she had found herself a stupid, foreign girl to mock and pick on, she was about to find out it wasn't me. I was capable of gouging her eyes out with my nails and risk ruining my French manicure.

The stupid whore swore at me and that made me even more angry. I threatened her and pushed her back into her chair. In that moment, Jacob and a man in uniform stepped in. Of course, she didn't give up and kept insulting me, so I reached for her again, but before I could do anything, Jacob stopped me.

The man in the uniform spoke, but no one payed him any attention.

Then, she tried to grab my hair and that was it. My vision darkened and narrowed, my sole focus being her anger-twisted face.

We yelled and thrashed at each other until another man showed up and threatened to call the police, if we didn't leave. Jacob grabbed my hand firmly, dragging me out of theater and to his car, parked on a nearby street. When we got there, he let go of my hand, urging me to get in the passenger seat, as he held the door opened for me.

I was expecting him to be mad at me for ruining his evening, but as soon as his door closed, he started laughing hysterically.

"What?" I asked, a coy smile making its way to my face.

"That was... surreal," Jacob said, attempting to contain his laughter.

"I'm glad I amuse you, Jacob." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, but this was the first time I witnessed a girl fight. I must say it was kind of funny." He wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eye.

"Really," I said sarcastically.

"No, for real. You are such a spitfire. Tanya's face was priceless the entire time. I must confess, I'm kind of afraid of you, now."

It was my turn to laugh. "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious. Remind me never to get on your bad side."

I rolled my eyes again and smiled. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For making me feel better. I was really mad."

"What did she say to make you react that way?" Jacob was curious.

I shrugged. "She started running her mouth, saying I was fucking you and stuff."

"What?" Jacob's brow furrowed. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why would Tanya say that?"

"I don't know, she's stupid. She and that boyfriend of hers make a good pair."

"You can't stand him either?" Jacob blurted out.

"What do you mean, either?" My eyes immediately narrowed, suspiciously.

"Nothing." He looked away.

"Jacob." My tone held a slight warning, "What did he say about me?"

"Nothing really." He sighed. "Edward just said... he doesn't like you too much."

I snorted, not a very ladylike thing to do. "I doubt that was the only thing he said, but whatever. I can't say I'm a fan of his, either."

"You know, you're the first girl to say that. Usually the fair sex is very into Edward."

"So I've heard, but he's not my type."

"And... what _is_ your type?" Jacob unexpectedly became very serious, as he nervously drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

I shrugged. "I don't have a type, but I definitely don't do assholes like him."

"You have a boyfriend back in Paris?" He was watching me intently.

My whole body tensed at his question. "Not anymore."

"And... you're not interested in having another relationship?"

I quirked an eyebrow and he quickly added, "I'm just curious."

"For now, no, I'm not interested. I enjoy being single."

Jacob nodded to himself. "So..." He cleared his throat, changing the subject. "We missed the movie, but we can do something else since we're here."

I suddenly felt guilty. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He seemed genuinely surprised.

"For ruining the evening. And for wasting your money. You payed for the tickets, and we didn't even get to see the movie."

"Eh, don't worry about the money. I still got a worthy show for only fifteen bucks." He winked and I stuck my tongue out playfully.

"So, where to?" Jacob clasped his hands together, looking out his window.

"Let's have some ice cream."

His head snapped back to me. "Ice cream in this weather? It's way too chilly, don't you think?"

"No," I said vehemently.

Jacob chuckled. "Okay, whatever your heart desires."

"Oh yeah, you're such a gentleman." I joked.

He smirked. "I know."

~~ 0 ~~

_The large, luxurious, masculine bedroom was bathed in the dim light of a nightstand lamp. It was a quiet night_,_ only the faint sound of soft, classical music coming from somewhere inside the large mansion._

_I was lying on the king-sized bed, my upper back against the ebony headboard, his large hand draped lazily across my shoulders._

_"Isabelle," his dark eyes held a malicious glow, "Est-ce que tu a peur?" (Are you afraid?) he asked, his other hand still outstretched towards me, the cigarette in it fuming silently._

_"Non," (No,) I answered, my voice slightly trembling._

_"Alors, pourquoi tu ne prends pas la cigarette?" (Then, why are you not taking the cigarette?) He smirked as if he knew exactly how afraid I was to try it, and he was taunting me for it._

_"Bébé, je n'ai pas peur, mais je ne vois pas le sens de ce que tu fais." ( Baby, I'm not afraid, but I don't see the sense in what you do.) I tried to sound reasonable._

_"Tu te_ _détendras. Tes épaules sont tendues." (It will relax you. Your shoulders are tense.) His hand started massaging my left shoulder and down my back, as if he wanted to prove his point._

_"S'il te plaît, bébé," (Please, baby,) his mouth kissed just below my jugular, trying to coax me into doing what he wanted, "Est-ce que tu n'as pas confiance en moi?" (Do you not trust me?)  
_

_I wanted to please him so badly, but there was a little voice in my head telling me not to do it, not to give in. _

_I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. I just couldn't say no to him. "Bien. Donne-le moi." (Okay. Give it to me.) I reached for the cigarette and he gave it to me eagerly, a satisfied grin making its way to his face._

_I closed my eyes and wrapped my lips around the nasty thing, taking a deep drag. It burned my throat, to the depths of my soul._

_"Ah. Oui, ma_ _chérie. Mon__ obéissant__e fille," (Ah. Yes, my darling. My obedient girl,) he kissed the corner of my mouth, "Mon ange. La prochaine fois nous essaierons quelque chose de plus fort. Tu l'aimeras." (My angel. Next time we are going to try something stronger. You're going to love it.)  
_

_His mouth twisted into a smirk before forcefully landing on mine. He threw the cigarette into an antique, silver ashtray on one of the nightstands, crushing it under the weight of his strong fingers. He cupped my breast with one hand, the other slowly starting to unbutton my jeans._

_"Je t'aime." (I love you.)  
_

I woke up from my dream, to a room encompassed in light, my body drenched in sweat once again_, _the t-shirt I was wearing sticking to my torso. My head was pounding and I tried to get up from the bed, the sudden movement causing my vision to blur, and I lay back on the soft pillow, groaning as a bone cracked in the back of my neck.

_Monday, October fourth. _

_School again._

_Yay._

I turned my head to the right, so I could see the time displayed on the small digital clock. Six fifteen, the little red numbers read. I still had twenty minutes until the alarm went off and I decided to close my eyes again. As I did so, the recent dream came back to my mind. I felt as if even now, _he_ had power over me. Even in my dreams, I could feel the same strange, dangerous pull I've had toward _him_ since the first time I met _him_. Until recently, I stupidly thought it was love. Now, I knew the truth. It was manipulation. To_ him_, everything was about control, about domination. In _his_ mind, _he_ had the capacity to master everyone and everything around _him_. _He_ always got his way. Nothing had ever been denied to _him_. Not even me. Now, I was able to see it clearly. _He_ was the epitome of evil.

For a brief moment, I wondered where _he_ was and what _he_ was doing. I was willing to bet _he_ was spending his father's dirty money on whores and drugs at_ L'arc_. Enjoying life like nothing ever happened.

_Or, maybe he's dead from an overdose and rotting in the deepest depths of Hell for eternity?_

_Yeah, wishful thinking._

Twenty minutes later, the alarm went off, but this time I was wide awake, my eyes trained on the white ceiling above me.

With a soft sigh, I got up in a sitting position, reaching to my nightstand for my iPhone.

I stepped into the bathroom, as I went through the same morning ritual; taking a quick shower, brushing my teeth and hair, slipping on underwear and some carefully chosen clothes and finally putting on some light make-up.

Charlie was in the kitchen, as usual at this hour, sipping coffee and reading the local news paper. When he saw me, his brow furrowed, the corners of his mouth curving downward.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, when I saw his expression.

"You don't look too good. Are you feeling sick?" He looked concerned.

"Uh... no. Not really," I replied, averting my gaze.

"Not really? What's this supposed to mean?"

I reined in the urge to yell at him to leave me the fuck alone.

I was feeling so grumpy today.

"It's supposed to mean, that I don't feel like shit, but I don't feel fucking great either."

"Isabella." Charlie's raised voice warned me that he wasn't in a mood to deal with insolence. "I don't want to hear you swear, ever again, in my presence. You can act however you like with your friends, but in my house, I expect nothing less but respect from you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I hissed through clenched teeth. "Anything else, _Dad_?"

"Yes. You better watch your tone, young lady."

"Whatever you say. Have you eaten, yet?" I stepped towards the fridge, turning my back to Charlie.

"No, I was waiting for you. What are you making?"

I had to laugh at that. "Barely over two weeks here, and you are already waiting for me to feed you every day?"

"First of all, I'm a horrible cook, I can admit that. So, forgive me if I'm not very fond of my own cooking, even though I'm used to it by now. And secondly, you always offered to cook. Me eagerly waiting to eat your food should be a compliment, no?"

I chuckled. "Yeah. No offense, but right now, I wouldn't even taste something you made. I don't mind cooking. I enjoy it, actually. Aunt Renata is very good at it. She taught me everything I know."

Charlie nodded solemnly. "I remember."

"Do you want crêpes?"

"Yes, I like those. I still prefer our pancakes, but those things are also good. I like the strawberry jam you fill them with."

~~ 0 ~~

I was putting the dishes into the sink, when there was a knock on the door. Charlie had already left for work, so I assumed it was Angela, picking me up for school.

I abandoned the dirty plates, forks and two mugs into the small sink and grabbed my bag from a chair, making my way to the front door with quick steps.

I was taken by surprise to find Jacob on the other side of the door. He was standing there, leaning against the door frame, a small purple flower dangling from his fingers.

"Hey." He gave me a sweet smile.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" I said bluntly.

"I'm glad to see you too." He chuckled.

I shook my head. "Sorry, but I wasn't expecting you. Where's Angela?"

"At home. She not coming to school today."

"Is she okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, she's feeling a bit sick."

I gasped. "Don't tell me she's got the flu, too."

"No, she's... uh... having her period, and she's been feeling sick for the past three months, when she's having it. Ben took her to the doctor. It's nothing serious."

"Oh. Okay, so what are you doing here?"

"Taking you to school."

"Really?" I was taken by surprise, once again.

"Really."

"Thank you, but you didn't have to. I could have called Charlie."

"Nonsense. We should get moving, or we're going to be late."

I stepped outside and took the keys out of my bag, closing the door behind me.

"This is for you." Jacob offered me the flower in his hand.

"What's this?" I asked, as I reached for it.

"A flower." He laughed.

"Duh. I know that. I meant, what kind of flower?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea. I found it near my house, and I thought you'd like it."

"I do. It's very nice. Thanks." I smiled genuinely.

"You're welcome. Now hop in." He held the door to his car open for me.

"Did your dad tell you about the truck he wants to buy from me?" Jacob asked a few minutes later, his eyes briefly moving to my face before once again focusing on the road ahead.

"Yeah, but I don't have a driver's license, for now."

"I've heard. You're going to get it though, right?"

"Probably. I'll need to be able to drive places on my own." I gazed outside the window, only to see that we were already very close to school.

"The truck is in very good shape. I took care of that myself." I could detect a tinge of pride in the way he said it.

I looked back at him, my eyebrows raising. "You fix cars?"

"Yeah. It's a hobby of mine. I fix cars and motorcycles. Someday, if you'd like, I can give you a ride on my Honda."

I nodded more enthusiastically than I wanted, or liked. "Yeah, I've always wanted to ride one."

"Maybe this weekend," Jacob said, as he parked the car and shut off the engine. "If you're not busy, of course."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Busy doing what? I just moved here. There's not much to do, for me."

"For now." He smiled back.

We got out of the truck, and I noticed that a few girls were staring at us, with an unfriendly look on their faces. Jacob came around the car to stand next to me. He placed a hand on the small of my back, guiding me towards the back of the school.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"Not far. I need a smoke. Do you smoke?"

"I did. I haven't had a cigarette in more than four months."

Jacob took me to a far away, rarely used, wooden bench. I put my bag on it and took a seat next to him. He pulled out a pack of Kent 4, offering it to me. I hesitated for a brief moment, before reaching out to take a cigarette. Jacob took one as well and passed me a blue lighter, before lighting his.

I took a deep, satisfying drag and I felt a deep burning down my chest, after such a long time of abstinence.

It felt good.

So good.

I closed my eyes and brought the cigarette to my lips for the second time.

I heard Jacob snicker, next to me.

I peaked open one eye. "What's so funny?"

"You."

"Me?"

"You should see you face, right now. Blissfully happy."

"I've missed this. Sue me."

He laughed, and I opened my eyes, throwing my head back to look at the clouded sky. A small drop of rain hit my cheek, trickling down to my chin, and I wiped it with my thumb.

Suddenly, a booming laugh pierced through the relative silence. I turned my head to see the big guy from calculus, Emmett I think, talking to a small brunette. She had her back to me, but I figured her to be Alice. Next to them, Cullen was burning holes through my head.

My eyes instinctively narrowed in annoyance.

He ran a hand through his messy locks, shoving the other into his jeans pocket.

Alice spotted me and started to wave at me. I took yet another deep drag and waved back. She told Edward something, then, with quick steps, she made her way to where we sat, close to the woods.

"Hey, Bella!" She slung her yellow bag over her shoulder, giving me that perfect, magazine-like smile of hers.

"Hey, Alice."

"Jacob," she said flatly.

"Alice." He nodded at her.

"I didn't know you were smoking." Alice's eyes flickered to the cigarette between my fingers.

"Sometimes."

"So, I was thinking. We should hang out. We could go to a movie, or something. You know, get to know each other better. There's a really good one, coming out on Friday."

I blinked. Twice. "Sure."

"Great. I'll see you later, then."

"Okay."

She was out of sight, quick as lightning, leaving me confused as hell.

~~ 0 ~~

Two hours later, I plopped down at my table in Biology. Thankfully, Cullen was nowhere to be seen. I pulled out my iPhone, for the third time that day, and started playing my usual tennis game.

About five minutes into the game, movement to my left caught my attention, and I raised my eyes from the phone in my hand. Edward threw his book bag on the table and sat down, not even bothering to spare a glance in my direction.

_Moody, are we?_

I arched an eyebrow, even though he couldn't see me, staring at his profile for a moment before turning my head to look at the class. Everybody was here, except for Mr. Banner, who was oddly late. From what I had heard, he was never, and I mean never, late.

The clock on the wall showed it was ten past ten.

I closed the game, since my mood was suddenly gone, and reached for my bag to pull out my book, notebook and a pen. I took the pen between my fingers, and started tapping it on the desk in boredom.

I heard Cullen sigh, but I ignored him, keeping my gaze trained on the blackboard in front of me.

I continued tapping the pen absentmindedly as my mind wandered to the dream I had had that morning.

I didn't have time to dwell on it for to long, because a voice cut through my mental turmoil.

"Would you stop that?"

I blinked rapidly, realizing I was staring off into space. I turned my head to my left, to see Edward scowling at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Would you stop tapping your pen on the goddamn desk?" He was annoyed.

"No," I responded simply, continuing what I was doing.

His nostrils flared as his hand suddenly shot out, grabbing my arm and yanking it roughly towards him. He snatched the pen from me, throwing it furiously on the floor at his feet.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I hissed, my teeth clenched in anger.

"I told you to fucking stop it." He snapped, his eyes blazing.

"Are you crazy? What kind of reaction was that? Give me back my pen." I held my hand out to him, waiting.

"Get it yourself."

"You are the one who threw it on the floor. Pick it up."

"Fuck, no."

Mr. Banner showed up, looking upset as he slammed his shabby old briefcase on his desk.

_Great._

"Pick up the pen, Edward," I said again, in a low voice.

"No." He stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest, his jaw set.

When Mr. Banner started talking, or better said barking furiously, I slapped Edward's right bicep, and shoved him away roughly, so I could bend between us and reach for the damn pen. As I was straightening back up, I pinched his thigh through the thick denim of his jeans as hard as I could.

He jumped in his seat, and made a sound in his throat as he refrained from screaming.

"You crazy bitch," he spat in a menacing whisper.

I smirked. "That's what you get for being an asshole. And for that little stunt you pulled at Ben's party."

His eyes narrowed. "Don't think I forgot what you did that night. My balls are still feeling that kick."

I grinned and shrugged. "You deserved it. You should have left me alone." I tried not to think about the way his soft, warm lips felt on mine.

His mouth curved into a smug smile. "I bet you wanted me to continue what I had started."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that. You're not my type, Cullen," I said, going on with the hushed conversation.

"What _is _your type? Tall, dark with big muscles?" Edward snorted, slowly looking me up and down.

"Maybe."

"He has a small dick." His eyes suddenly flashed with anger.

"I don't care." It was kind of fun getting him so worked up. Plus, why did he care if I liked Jacob or not?

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Then you're a virgin," he replied after a small pause.

I snored, biting back a laugh. I hadn't been a virgin for three years. Yes, I had lost my innocence much too early in life, but it was too late to regret it, now.

"Look, Edward. I don't know what the hell your problem is, and I honestly don't care. It's clear you don't like me, and you're not my favorite person in the world, either. So, let's just ignore each other, okay? I'll pretend you don't exist; you can do the same."

He seemed taken aback for a second, before his face went blank. "Whatever. I couldn't care less if you talked to me or not."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at the same time. How could that girlfriend of his put up with him?

Edward shot me a dirty look, before turning his attention to Mr. Banner.

I started taking notes, when I heard Edward curse under his breath. I glanced over at him, and saw him frantically searching his bag for something.

From the front of the classroom, I heard Mr. Banner speak. "Tyler, I hope you are taking notes and not staring at Ms. Mallory's cleavage."

"I... uh... of course, sir," Tyler mumbled embarrassed.

"Good, because there is going to be a test coming pretty soon."

"But sir... we just had one last week," Tyler said.

"And? Are you questioning the way I teach, Tyler?" Banner thundered.

"Uh... no, sir. Sorry."

Next to me, Edward groaned softly, and I glanced at him again.

He was staring at me with his jaw set and an annoyed expression.

I arched an eyebrow, and he sighed, looking resigned.

"I need a pen."

I wanted to laugh at his tortured face. "So?" I answered instead.

"Do you have a spare one? My fucking ink finished."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag, searching through it. I found what I was looking for and held the item to him. Edward reached for it, but I pulled my hand back, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Say please."

"What?"

"Are you that dense? If you want the pen, you have to say please."

"Not to you," he scoffed.

"Fine, then ask someone else," I turned my back to him, flipping my hair over my shoulder. I was going to teach him some manners.

Edward sighed heavily. A minute later, he complied. "Whatever. Please."

I smirked smugly, turning back to face him. "Here you go. You're welcome."

"Yeah, I'm so fucking grateful."

"Don't make me take it back." I threatened.

"Ha. As if you could." He smirked back.

"I already regret giving you that pen. You can be so ungrateful."

"Keep talking." He motioned with his hand that I could talk to myself.

"Asshole," I muttered.

He winked at me, shrugging one shoulder innocently.

~~ 0 ~~

When I got to the cafeteria at lunch, Jacob was already shoving down a slice of greasy pizza, his massive body slumped lazily in a too small chair.

"What are you doing here?" I took the seat next to him.

"Eating." He shrugged.

"Obviously. I meant at this table. You don't usually sit here."

"I thought I would keep you company, since neither Angela or Jessica are in school today."

"Very thoughtful of you."

"Aren't I always thoughtful?"

"Don't know yet. I don't know you that well."

"Yeah, you'll find out that I'm awesome." Jacob fluttered his eyelashes playfully.

"I'm hungry," I said.

"Then eat."

"You know what I would really like right now?" I sighed dreamily.

"Amaze me."

"Shrimp." I waggled my eyebrows.

Jacob laughed. "Shrimp? I thought you were going to say something like chocolate or a hamburger."

"Nah. I love sea food, but especially shrimp. I could eat them all day long. Haven't had them in months."

Jacob looked pensive for a moment, before smiling widely. "You say you crave shrimps?"

"Yeah."

"I know a place in Seattle where you can have them. I can take you after school."

I was about to accept his offer, when I remembered I only had about five dollars left in my overpriced Louis Vuitton wallet. "Thanks, but I don't have enough money to go to a restaurant today. Maybe some other time."

"My treat."

I was so tempted to say yes. "No, really, that's okay."

"You sure?" He looked skeptical.

I sighed and gave him a tight smile. "Yeah. Maybe this weekend." I couldn't wait for Mom to send me money. I needed more than Charlie was giving me.

"If you say so. You should eat something, though."

"Yeah, you're right. Be right back."

I came back with a salad.

"How is that salad going to keep you sated until you get home?" Jacob pointed to the plastic casserole in my hand.

I chuckled. "I'm a girl. I can survive with little food. Get used to it. Plus, I want to maintain my silhouette."

"You're crazy." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"No, really. You're already slim. It's not like you need to keep a diet in order to stay this way. Don't tell me you only eat green stuff all day."

"Of course not. I enjoy cooked food very much. Especially French cuisine."

"French cuisine, meaning a pea in the middle of the plate and a thin thread of parsley?"

"Ha ha. No. French food is actually really good. Have you ever tried escargot?"

"You mean snails?" Jacob made a face. "No, and I'm not going to. Ever."

"It's good. I'll make you try it one day."

"No thanks. Have you ever tried a burger?" He said jokingly.

"No."

His smile dropped immediately. "You can't be serious."

"I'm very serious."

"Why the hell not?" He looked outraged.

"Because I think it's disgusting. I've once seen a documentary about how fast food is made. I prefer not to poison myself with that stuff. I can't even call it food." Maybe I was exaggerating a bit, but fast food really didn't appeal to me. Plus, there were other reasons I preferred not to think about. I did have a burger once. I think. I couldn't really remember.

"You must be delirious. But, don't worry, I'll take these communist ideas out of your pretty head, and I'll teach you how to enjoy real food. Geez. You're lucky I've found you, you poor lost soul. They've been washing your brain in Europe, and you don't even realize it."

I laughed. "You're never going to convince me to put that stuff into my mouth."

"We'll see about that." He looked determined. "Now finish your _disgusting_ salad."

~~ 0 ~~

Saturday morning there was a loud banging on my door. I was too tired to even open my eyes. I grunted and turned on my side, covering my head with a pillow.

"Bells." I heard Charlie's muffled voice through the door.

I removed the pillow from my face, squinting my eyes to look at the digital clock.

"Four thirty? What the hell?" I muttered under my breath.

"Bella," Charlie called again, rapping his knuckles on the door repeatedly.

"What?" I yelled hoarsely.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm going fishing. I won't be back until tomorrow evening."

I groaned, slamming my face back on the pillow. "And you're telling me this _now_? It's four in the morning, Dad. People sleep at this hour, especially on a Saturday."

"Yeah, sorry. Billy called last night when you were already asleep, and I didn't want to wake you up. I promise next time I'll leave a note."

"Yeah, yeah."

"If you need money, take it from the wallet in the library."

"Okay."

"Be careful if you go out." He was taking his role as a father much too seriously, but I guess it was normal after what had happened in Paris.

"Okay. Just go." I sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine. I'll shut up now. Bye, Bells."

"Bye."

After Charlie left, to my surprise, I fell asleep again. When I woke up, it was well after eleven. After I took a nice, long, hot shower, I put on a comfortable pair of yoga pants and an 'I love Paris' t-shirt. I went downstairs and into the kitchen to make some lunch. I decided on mushroom ravioli, which took me about an hour to cook. After eating, I washed the dishes and did some laundry. Not knowing what to do with myself after that, I settled on the couch and turned on the TV. There was absolutely nothing interesting to watch, and after zapping through channels for about twenty minutes, I picked up the phone and dialed Angela's cell number.

She answered on the second ring. "Bella, hey."

"Hey. You answered fast." I chuckled.

"Yeah, I had my phone in my jeans' pocket. What's up?"

"Well, I'm home alone, and I'm bored as hell. Would you like to come over? That's if you're not busy."

"Yeah, sure. I'm not busy. Actually, I was getting kind of bored, too."

"Okay, are you coming over now?"

"In half an hour, or so. I have to make Jacob something to eat. He's been whining for the past fifteen minutes that he's starving."

I laughed. "Tell him I said to make his own food."

Angela snorted. "Yeah, right. He once tried to make an omelet and almost set the whole house on fire."

_"Who are you talking to?_" I heard Jacob's voice in the background.

"Bella," Angela said.

_"Give me the phone. And please, have mercy and feed me some food, or I'll pass out from intense hunger."_

"Okay, okay. Geez. Bella, my brother wants to talk to you. I'll see you later."

"Okay."

"Hey, little miss spitfire." Jacob took over the conversation.

"Hey yourself. Why are you making your sister cook for you?"

"Because she can and I can't."

"I would have let you starve." I joked.

"I know. You can be cruel when you want to be."

I laughed.

"Is Angela coming over?" he asked.

"Yes."

"And why am I not invited?"

"Because, I'm planning on inviting five other girls and watch porn."

"Mmm. Kinky. I promise, I'll be good. Can I come?"

"Sure, but you might get assaulted. So many girls and one guy..."

"I don't mind."

"Oh, I'm sure you don't," I said sarcastically. "Seriously now, do you want to come? We'll probably watch a movie and have dinner."

"I'd love to, but I have plans with the boys." He lamented.

"Some other time then."

"Mhm."

"See you on Monday."

~~ 0 ~~

Sometime later, there was a light knock on the door, and I hurried to open it. It was pouring outside, and I didn't want to leave Angela waiting in this weather.

"Come in." I ushered her as soon as I cracked the door open.

"God, I hate rain." Angela smiled, taking off her jacket.

"Tell me about it," I grumbled. "I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

"You will."

I lead Angela to the living room and motioned for her to sit on the couch.

"So, what do you feel like doing?" she asked.

"Dunno. We could watch a movie."

"Okay. What movie?" She sounded interested.

"We can search the net. I have my laptop, and I got Charlie to buy me a modem, so thankfully I have Internet."

"Oh, I know! I always wanted to watch 'The Fourth Kind', but I was too afraid to do it on my own."

"Is it horror?" I asked reluctantly.

"Yeah, Aliens and stuff."

"Okay... I'll bring my laptop."

Twenty minutes later and the movie downloaded, I stood up from the couch and smiled mischievously.

"What?" Angela said amused.

"Do you like red wine?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Charlie has a bottle in the bar, but he doesn't like wine. He's more of a beer kind of guy. I was thinking about opening it. I have a very good cheese cake that goes with it."

"Sure," Angela smiled.

I opened the wine bottle, while Angela took the cheese cake out of the fridge, then we both settled comfortably on the couch. I copied the movie on a DVD and put it into the DVD player so we could watch it on the big plasma TV.

~~ 0 ~~

"Oh my God!" I squealed in horror, clutching Angela's hand tightly. "Look at her mouth!"

"I know! Oh God, I think I just peed myself," Angela whimpered, which made me laugh before the piercing scream coming from the TV screen, made me yelp and bury my head in Angela's shoulder.

"I can't watch it anymore. It's too fucking creepy."

"I know." Angela's eyes widened as she stared at the screen, her mouth opened in shock. "Oh my freaking God. Look at that!"

"No way." I shook my head frantically.

"Yes, look, look, Bella. She's levitating!"

"Turn the TV off."

"No."

"Turn it off, Angela!"

"I can't move."

I closed my eyes and fumbled on the couch for the remote. I found it and pushed the off button quickly.

Angela's mouth was agape, a terrified expression on her face. I started laughing and a few seconds later, she joined me in my hysterics.

"That was the worst movie ever. Soooo creepy." She breathed, still laughing.

"Do you think it's true?"

"I don't even wanna think about it. If I see an owl right now, I'll have a heart attack and die."

"God, we're drunk." I chuckled, running a hand over my face.

"Yeah, I have to pee."

"Then go pee."

"I'm too scared to move."

I reached for my laptop, pulling it into my lap, as I googled the movie.

"Aha!" I exclaimed triumphantly, after a while.

"What?"

"It's not real."

"How do you know?" Angela seemed uncertain.

"It says so right here. That Abigail doctor is a fake. She's just an unknown British actress."

"Really?" Angela looked incredulous.

"Yeah, read this." I urged her.

She quickly scanned the page holding her breath, then exhaled, relief flooding her features. "I'm never watching horror movies again."

"I'm with you on this one."

"I should go home. It's getting late."

"What? No." I was freaked out.

"Um, yes." Angela laughed.

"No, please. Stay the night. Please. If you're going, I'm coming with you, because I'm not sleeping alone in the house after watching that movie."

Angela sighed and smiled. "Okay... I have to call Jacob to let him know I won't be sleeping home tonight."

~~ 0 ~~

Next morning after breakfast and coffee, I asked Angela for a favor.

"I need a huge favor." I looked at her pleadingly.

She smiled kindly. "What is it?"

"I have to grocery shopping and I don't have a ride. Would you mind taking me? I'll pay for the gas."

Angela chuckled. "Of course, I'll take you. You don't need to pay me anything. I'm glad to help out."

"You have no idea how grateful I am. I _will_ return the favor. I can't wait to get my driver's license. I've already started studying, I just need Charlie to teach me how to drive a car."

"Do you want to go to Port Angeles?"

"Only if you want to. It's your car."

"Yeah I do, so I can look for a book I've been wanting to read for a while."

I grinned. "It's set then. I'm going to change. Be right back."

Two hours later and the grocery shopping done, Angela went to a nearby bookstore, while I went to Starbucks to get us another round of coffee.

I stepped inside, the delicious smell of freshly made coffee and sugar assaulting my senses. I sighed happily and took my place in line, waiting for my turn.

I was admiring a redhead's white patent flats, when the door opened and a tall person stepped in. I looked that way, only to be met with a pair of green eyes fixing me. Cullen headed lazily towards me, his lips curving into a small grin.

I don't know why, but I flushed at the sight of him. He was wearing jeans, sneakers and a black Gucci leather jacket, zipped all the way up. I snapped my head in the opposite direction, staring at a table, a wall, anything but him.

Edward stood behind me for a minute, before I heard his voice in my ear. He leaned forward, murmuring to me. "So, you're not going to talk to me?"

He seemed amused and I pursued my lips, admiring my manicure.

"That is a nice manicure," he whispered seductively.

I rolled my eyes, finally turning to glance at him. He was smiling lightly, seeming in a very good mood, which was strange. I didn't think I had ever seen him other than pissed at somebody, especially me.

"Thanks," I replied, stealing a glance at my watch.

"Are you in a hurry?" His smooth voice sent shivers down my back.

"Not really. What are you doing in Port Angeles at ten thirty on a Sunday?" I don't know why I asked. I didn't care.

He chuckled. "I could ask you the same. I helped my mom with something. She owns an antique shop here."

"Yeah?" I asked excitedly before I even realized it. I cleared my throat, trying to keep a straight face. "That's nice." I loved antique shops. You could find so many gorgeous, timeless items in them. The ones I used to visit in Paris were pretty expensive, but that didn't mattered at the time. Now, it did. I had to learn how to limit my expenses.

"Mhm. Right across the street." Edward's jade eyes studied my face and I became self-conscious as I bit my upper lip, an old habit of mine. He looked so handsome today, it was not hard to see what girls saw in him. "So, what are _you_ doing here at this hour?"

"Grocery shopping." I shrugged playing with a strand of hair.

"Alone?"

"With Angela."

He nodded, his intense stare still fixing me. I turned away from him as one of the girls took my order. Her eyes kept flickering from me to Edward, the entire time as if she was waiting for something to happen. I asked for a tall cup of latte and a cup of brewed coffee.

"That would be five dollars and sixty-five cents," the girl said politely.

I opened my bag, looking for my wallet, which surprisingly was nowhere to be found. I dug deeper, removing keys, make-up and tampons in my agitated search, when I remembered throwing my wallet in one of the grocery bags. In my rush to help Angela carry a heavy bag, I didn't pay attention to where I was putting it, and now I was cursing under my breath, feeling my face go red in embarrassment.

"Five sixty-five," the girl said again, now annoyed that I was wasting her time and slowing down the line.

"Yeah, I heard you. I forgot my wallet in the car," I muttered under my breath. I was red as a tomato and I wished for the wooden floor to swallow me up. Fuck, I was so stupid. "Um... you can cancel the order and I'll be back..."

"Here." Edward spoke behind me as his hand reached past me, handing the pissed girl a ten dollar bill. She took it with a frown, giving Edward back his change.

I turned to him with slightly wide eyes and flushed cheeks. "You didn't have to do this."

He quirked an eyebrow. "A thank you would be enough."

"Uh... thank you," I was transforming into a babbling idiot. "I'll pay you back."

He chuckled. "Consider this a thank you for the pen you borrowed me, since I didn't give it back."

"Wow, what has the world come to? I wasn't aware of the fact that you even knew how to say thank you. Anyway, just so you know... you're not seeing another pen from me, ever again." I grinned and took my coffee as he placed his order.

He shook his head, squinting his eyes at me. "And you're not seeing another coffee from me, ever again."

I laughed, loving how easily I could get a reaction out of him. I headed for the door, but not before turning on my heel and giving him a flirty eyelash fluttering. "Thanks for the coffee, Edward. I owe you one," I said sweetly, mostly for the pleasure of teasing him.

His eyes abruptly darkened, his lips slightly parting as he discretely leered at me.

I stepped out into the chilly air, taking a deep breath and smiling to myself. I saw his black Volvo parked across the street and I headed toward the bookstore, not far away. I smirked internally at Edward's expression when I left. He was so easy to fuck with.

_Sucker.

* * *

_

**A/N Some of you have been asking why is Bella so friendly with Jacob, if he reminds her so much of someone she hates. Well, she's doing it unconsciously. She is attracted to Jacob exactly for this reason, but she doesn't realize it. Bella did not always hate that person. There was a time when she thought she loved him.**

**Don't miss the next chapter- just click next  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I'm sorry for the delay, guys. I had to have all of my chapters revised by a beta before posting again. A big thank you to Nichole for helping me with my English. She's the best. Here's chapter nine. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

**Edward Pov

* * *

**October was rapidly approaching to an end. Today was the last, and the most important, day of the month; the 31th of October, which meant that Halloween was here.

There was a certain buzz filling the air as the general atmosphere hummed with the excitement surrounding the holiday spirit. Like any other place in the US, our little old Forks was in a frenzy as locals were preparing to welcome one of the most loved and entertaining events of the year.

Jack-o'-lanterns, haunted houses, scary decorations, creepy costumes, spooky storytelling around a roaring bonfire, trick-or-treating, horror-themed parties; Forks had it all.

Speaking of parties, I was currently standing in front of a large, spider web-covered mirror, in a costume shop in Port Angeles. It was the fourth costume I was trying on, and I was already fed up with the entire process of choosing an outfit for later that night.

For the past two days, Alice has been organizing the annual Halloween party that was going to take place at our house this year. Everything was taken care of; the decorations, the food, the drinks, the furniture in the living room moved so we would have room to move and dance. And most importantly; the parents were out of town.

The problem? I was the only one left without a costume. So here I was, in the busy shop, looking at my reflection as Alice and Emmett studied me from a blood-red sofa.

"Nah." Emmett wrinkled his nose, obviously not pleased with Alice's choice.

"Why not?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "I think it looks good on him."

"Come on, Alice, seriously. Prince Charming? The fucking cape is ridiculous," I said, running a hand through my hair in frustration. I turned my body, looking at myself sideways in the mirror. "I don't like it."

"Fine," Alice huffed, getting up. "Let me look for something else."

"And if I don't like this next one either, I'm going to wear the costume from last year."

My sister's head snapped in my direction. "You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"You'll be wearing a costume two years in a row, when I'm going to attend a party dressed as a parrot. Comprendes?"

I rolled my eyes and Emmett burst into laughter.

"Are you looking for an outfit, Emmett?" I asked annoyed.

"No, I already got one." He beamed.

"Then what are you doing here?" I was irritated.

He grinned happily. "I wouldn't miss the opportunity to see Alice torturing you."

"Fucker. What are you dressing as, anyway?"

"Mad clown."

I chuckled. "No shit."

"Fuck yeah!"

"What did Rose have to say about that? I bet she kicked your ass and forbade you to wear it, but since you're suicidal, you're going to do it anyway. Am I right?"

"Something like that. She wanted matching costumes, but this year I had to put my foot down; you know what I mean? She needs to learn who's the man in this relationship." He grinned again, his eyes sparkling.

I laughed. "Which is Rosalie. She has a good grip on your hairy balls. Admit it."

"You're just jealous because we're perfect for each other." Emmett fluttered his eyelashes jokingly, like the drama queen that he was.

"Found it!" Alice yelled excitedly from across the room as she made her way between hoards of people searching the racks. "This is perfect for you. I can feel it."

I eyed her skeptically, holding my hand out for the piece of clothing. "What's this?"

"A gladiator costume."

"Gladiator?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know, Alice..."

"Just try it on." She let out a heavy sigh.

A few minutes later, I stepped out of the fitting room, instantly covering my ears, trying to block Alice's loud squeal of delight.

"I told you it was perfect!"

"I gotta admit it looks pretty good on you." Emmett nodded firmly.

"Yeah." I agreed. "I'll buy it. Thank God we're done because I already have a raging headache."

~~ 0 ~~

"What's that?" Alice asked curiously, pointing to the black and red box on my bed.

"Jacob's present," I said, not looking up from my underwear drawer. I was looking for a pair of black boxers to put on after my shower. I had a long towel wrapped around my waist, water dripping from my hair on my back and on the floor.

"It's his birthday today?" Her brow furrowed.

"It was yesterday, but I didn't have time to give it to him. I had to help you decorate the house." I turned around to look at my sister. "What did you want?"

"Oh." She smiled. "Should I curl my hair, or leave it like this?" She asked in regards to her straight hair.

"Curl it a little."

Alice beamed at me. "Okay. So, what's in the box? Can I look?"

"Sure."

"Oh, this is a nice watch," she exclaimed, as she examined the black leather Tissot watch. "You know... you treat your friends better than your girlfriends, Edward."

I shrugged. "You know that once you earned my friendship and appreciation, I can be a decent person."

_Even if he managed to piss me off in the last month and a half, more than ever._

I admit having been a prick to him lately, but I blame it all on Isabella. It was her fucking fault. She was like a dividing harpy.

Anyway, he was still my friend, and I never forget about my friends' birthdays. I had known Jacob since I was eight, and there was a time when we were really close.

Alice smiled lovingly. "You are more than a decent person, Edward. You're very kind and loyal. All of your friends know this."

I nodded absentmindedly, swiftly changing the subject. "How many people did you invite?" Our parties had always been selective.

"Um... around forty. Why?"

"Just asking."

"I have to finish getting ready. See you downstairs." She turned on her heel taking a few steps to the door, when I found myself speaking again.

"Is Isabella coming?" I blurted out stupidly.

Alice smirked knowingly. "Why do you want to know?"

My jaw set. "I don't want to know. I was simply asking."

"Yeah right. I invited her, if that's what you wanted to know. She said she'll think about it. God, you're so obvious it's ridiculous." She chuckled amused.

I gave Alice a hostile glare, my nostrils flaring with mild anger. "You know what? Just get out of my room. I don't need your mockery."

She rolled her eyes. "You're so stupid, you know that? I'm not mocking you. There's nothing wrong with liking her. Bella is a very nice girl. I can't say the same about Tanya." She gave me a pointed look.

"Yeah, Alice, I get it. You like Isabella. Whatever. I need to change," I said, dismissing her.

~~ 0 ~~

Alice had done a great job with the decorations this year. From monster footprints, cobwebs, black cats and paper ghosts to fake blood, skeletons, bats and carved pumpkins; my sister had thought of everything.

Our house looked like it just came out of a horror movie.

In the living room, on our seven foot-long dining table covered in a black tablecloth, there were all kinds of mouthwatering treats. Jack-o'-lantern candy apples, ghost gingerbread, vampire and zombie brain cupcakes, skull lollipops, gummy worms, spider-web cookies, white tombstone chocolate, candy corn cookies, marshmallow monster eyes, Jell-O shots, pumpkin pie, eyeball ice cream sundae; everything looked so good, I couldn't wait to eat until I'd pass out from a sugar overdose.

Alice had even ordered a big cake that had Halloween as the theme. It was a two-story cake, with a haunted house on top; ghosts, pumpkins and tombstones on a white and lilac background.

In a huge bowl, there was a blood-red punch that I had spiked with vodka. Next to the punch, there were a few bloody Mary cocktails, beer, vodka, whiskey and other alcoholic drinks.

Fuck, I loved my sister. She threw the best parties in the world.

Around nine, I was heading downstairs dressed in my gladiator costume, when the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of the first party people.

Alice, wearing her hippie outfit, came flying down the stairs, passing me in a hurry to get to the door.

"Whoa, take it easy, midget." I chuckled, amused by her enthusiasm.

"I can't." She grinned at me and opened the door widely. "Hey guys! Come in." She ushered Emmett and the blond brothers- my nickname for Jasper and Rosalie- inside.

"Woohoo. Parteeeee!" Emmett yelled excitedly, dangling a bottle of liquor in front of me. True to his word, he was dressed as a mad clown, the creepy mask on his face proving how mentally unstable he was.

Alice and Jasper had on matching costumes, while a pouting Rosalie was wearing a long, slave princess dress.

"You crazy fucker." I laughed. "This is a cool costume. Suits you perfectly."

"Why thank you. I feel awesome."

"Save it, princess," Rosalie snapped, walking past us and into the kitchen.

I snickered. "What did you do, bro?"

Emmett shrugged careless. "Dunno. She'll get over it. She's probably PMSing or something."

"She's always PMSing, man. I don't know how you can stand her sometimes."

Emmett smirked knowingly. "You'll get it when you find the right girl. She'll grab you by the balls, torturing you like a sadistic out-for-blood bitch, and you'll be thanking her and asking for more. That's looooove, man."

I snorted out a laugh. "Not gonna happen. I'll never be wrapped around a woman's little finger, so she can do whatever she wants with me."

"Just wait and see, my brother from another mother. Just wait and see," Emmett said mysteriously, giving me a huge dimple smile as he stepped into the living room and out of sight.

"Hey, Jazz," I called over my shoulder.

"Yeah?" He came out of the kitchen eating a cookie.

"Let's have a drink. Just one." I warned.

Jasper grinned. "What do you have?"

"Anything but strong stuff for you. Maybe a glass of Fruitables." I joked, and he frowned at me, not amused.

"Funny. I want vodka."

"I don't think so. Remember how drunk you got last time you had it."

"Man, do you have to remind me of this every chance you get?"

"Um... yes." I laughed. "You have zero resistance to alcohol."

He groaned.

"Just kidding." I patted his back, "Come on, let's get you fucked up. Just don't let Alice see you drinking. For now at least."

Jasper nodded his head eagerly.

_Too eagerly._

~~ 0 ~~

"... so... no, no, listen to this..." Jasper laughed, holding his belly with one hand. "Why don't skeletons ever go out on the town?"

"..."

"Because they don't have any_body_ to go out with." He laughed harder. "Get it? Any body."

"Jasper, what did I tell you?" I shook my head disapprovingly. "You're drunk. It's not even eleven yet."

"I am not," he said indignantly. He looked at me with a frown, then his face broke into a huge smile. "Why do mummies have trouble keeping friends?"

"Jasper..."

"Because they're too _wrapped up_ in themselves." He started laughing hysterically.

I sighed resigned and rolled my eyes at his stupidity. "If Alice beats your ass, don't come whining to me."

"Edwarrrd," Jasper slurred. "My future brother-in-law." He put an arm around my shoulders, holding me to him tightly. "Relax. Little one is not around to see me. She's busy tonight."

I chuckled, pushing him away. "You have a death wish."

"Nah." He grinned.

The doorbell rang again, for the fiftieth time that night. Since Alice wasn't around to get it, I stepped away from Jasper, making my way to the foyer.

I swung the front door open widely, the persons on the other side greeting me enthusiastically. "Happy Halloween!"

My heart stopped, my breath caught in my throat, and I was about to faint from the lack of oxygen.

_Jesus Christ... _

_Why do you hate me, God?_

_Isabella._

She was all I could see in that moment. I was aware of voices speaking to me, but I was unable to focus on anything else. It was like I couldn't look away, my eyes glued to the vision of beauty in front of me.

"Edward." I heard Alice next to me. She pushed me aside gently. "Don't let our guests stand outside." She leaned to whisper in my ear, "What's wrong with you?"

I was dumbfounded. I slowly moved to the right, making room for Jacob, Angela and Isabella.

"Hey, man. Are you alright?" Jacob asked concerned.

I cut my eyes to him. "Huh? Yeah. Come on in," I said distracted. "Almost everybody is here."

"The house looks amazing, Alice," Angela gushed.

"Thank you." She beamed giving her a hug. "Bella, I'm so glad you could make it. I love your outfit."

_Oh yeah... that outfit..._

"Where's Ben?" I abruptly woke up from my reverie.

"He's on his way. He had to give his aunt a ride to Port Angeles," Jacob said, giving me a strange look.

"Come guys. All of you need a drink." Alice clasped her hands together, starting to guide everyone into the living room.

As soon as they started walking, my sister pulled me to the side, tugging on my hand roughly. The smile on her face was instantly replaced with a frown. "I want you to behave tonight, Edward."

When I looked at her like she was crazy, she made an impatient sound with her tongue. "You know what I mean. I want you to be nice to Bella and watch your mouth around her."

"I didn't do anything," I said defensively.

"I know. I'm just warning you. Don't fuck up. I like Bella and I want to be friends with her. Keep your personal opinion to yourself and try to be civil. Okay?"

"Alright." I shrugged nonchalantly.

If only she knew. I was so attracted to Isabella at this point, it was insane. And her costume tonight... it should be illegal to wear something so sexy.

She had on a Snow White costume, with a skirt so short and cleavage so revealing, it was frustrating to look at her. Add the white knee-length tights, the black platform shoes and the red bow in her dark hair, and I was a salivating idiot.

I had to remind myself she was still her same bitchy self, but I don't think I could have cared less in that moment. From the moment I laid eyes on her in the doorway, I was gone. There was no more hope for me.

I just prayed I was able not to stare at her too much.

Alice gave me a suspicious look before departing. I followed after her into the living room and instinctively searched for Isabella. She was standing next to the large dining table, watching Jacob as he poured her a drink in a blue plastic cup.

I walked over to them. Isabella saw me, and her eyes met mine as she played with the ring on her middle finger. God she was hot. I forced myself to avert my gaze.

I tapped Jacob lightly on the shoulder. "Hey, man. Can I have a word with you?"

He seemed surprised. "Yeah, sure."

"I won't keep him long," I said to Isabella. She bit her upper lip and nodded, turning on her heel and making her way to Alice.

"What's up?" Jacob asked.

"I want to show you something. Come on." I nodded to the stairs.

We got to my room and Jacob looked around expectantly. "What is it?"

I smirked. I went over to my nightstand and pulled out his present, handing it to him. "Happy birthday. I wanted to give this to you yesterday, but I didn't have time. I thought it would be awkward to give it to you downstairs."

He opened the box and his eyes widened. "Whoa, bro. This is awesome." He paused for a few seconds then added, "It has to be expensive. You shouldn't have bothered."

I waved him off. "You're one of my best friends. This is what friends do, no?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. His pirate hat fell lower on his forehead. "You always bought me expensive shit. I appreciate the gesture. Really."

"Yeah, yeah." I waved him off. "Let's go back downstairs. I'm glad you like it. You needed a watch anyway."

~~ 0 ~~

"Baby," Tanya whispered in my ear. We were seated on the couch, her pink tutu sprawled over my knee. "What is it? You seem a little off."

In front of us, people were dancing exuberantly in their carefully chosen outfits.

I shrugged. "Nothing."

In reality, my mind was elsewhere. Since the beginning of the night, I couldn't take my mind off Isabella. She was eating a cupcake and laughing with Angela in a far away corner, completely oblivious to my insistent stares.

"Do you want to dance?" Tanya asked hopefully.

"Nah."

"Okay..."

She kissed my cheek softly. "I love you."

I sighed heavily.

~~ 0 ~~

I was coming out of my room, after having talked to Mom on the phone. She and Dad were celebrating Halloween in Port Angeles, with my mom's cousin and her husband. Mom had called to make sure we were having fun and not destroying the house. After the last party, when some idiot broke her favorite porcelain vase, she was reluctant to let us have people over this Halloween. Luckily, my father could be very persuasive when he wanted, and he eventually convinced her to agree to our 'small' gathering.

She had no idea we had over forty people scattered around her precious home. Alice had vaguely told her something about 'close friends' and a 'discreet party'.

_Yeah right._

The music was loud, the guests were even louder, everyone was more or less drunk, and the first floor looked like a house of horror devastated by ugly beasts.

_Discreet my ass._

I was about to round the corner to the stairs, when I head my sister's voice. "No." She sniffled. "Let me go."

My fists clenched on instinct and I was ready to go into attack mode, when I heard Jasper's voice.

"I'm so sorry, baby." I froze on spot and listened. He sounded like he had been crying. "I promise I won't do it again."

Alice sniffled again. "I asked you not to do it, Jasper. So many times."

"I know, baby. I know. Please. Forgive me." His words were a bit slurred, and I realized he was still drunk.

"You know I hate it when you get drunk."

"I know." His voice cracked. "Please don't be mad at me. I love you."

"No, you don't. If you loved me, you wouldn't have done it. How many time do I have to ask you to stop drinking so much? This is not a joke. I don't like to see you like this." Alice started sobbing softly.

I heard movement and then Jasper's muffled voice. "I swear I won't get drunk again. I love you. Please."

For someone from afar, this scene would have seemed a little exaggerated. Everyone got drunk at a party and Alice's reaction might have seemed theatrical.

In reality, I knew she was afraid. She was afraid of Jasper ending up like his father.

Even though I used to make fun of him for getting fucked up easily, it was a pretty serious thing. Jasper's father was an alcoholic. He had been in Rehab two times. Last time was a year and a half ago and he succeeded to stay sober so far. His business had suffered from his addiction, and so had his entire family. He was not a violent man, even drunk, but being an alcoholic was not a pretty sight nonetheless.

Besides a low resistance to alcohol, Jasper had yet to show any signs of addiction. He only drank at parties, or in our private group time, when we were all doing the same.

However, you never know. Alcoholism is hereditary. That's why Alice always got so upset when she saw him drinking over the limit.

"I love you," Jasper said again, his voice shaking.

Alice sighed. "I love you, too. Please don't do it again."

"I won't. I promise." I heard the unmistakable sound of kissing, then Jasper started murmuring something in a very low voice.

I couldn't understand anything after that, but I heard Alice whispering 'okay' before they went downstairs a few minutes later.

I followed.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I decided to go outside and take some fresh air.

As soon as I stepped through the front door, I noticed the silhouette leaning against my Volvo.

_What the sight of those long, slim legs did to me..._

I smiled to myself and approached her silently. "Nice car, huh?"

Isabella jumped in surprise. She had on a short beige trench and a cigarette between her fingers. "Mon Dieu!" She exclaimed, clutching her chest.

I laughed. "I've scared you?"

"No." She mocked. "Of course you scared me. You like to sneak up on people?"

I leaned against the car next to her. "Yeah, especially you."

Isabella snorted and turned her head, facing forward. She took a drag from her cigarette.

I wrinkled my nose and pointed to the thing. "Have you been smoking for a long time?"

She cut her eyes to me, arching one eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just asking." I shrugged.

Isabella took another drag and chuckled. "You should see your face. You hate cigarettes or something?"

"Yeah. Nasty habit. I've tried it once, but the fucking smell that lingers afterward is repulsive."

"Thanks." She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean you smell repulsive. You smell fucking nice, actually. I speak for myself."

"Three years," she said after a few minutes of silence.

"Huh?"

"I've been smoking for three years."

"Fourteen is an early age to start, don't you think?"

"What are you, a doctor?"

"No, but my father is," I said matter-of-factly.

"That explains it."

"I want to be, though."

"Really." She laughed.

My brow furrowed. "Yeah. What's so funny about that?"

"Nothing. Although, you might kill a patient in one of your nervous breakdowns."

"I don't have nervous breakdowns," I said irritated.

"Uh huh."

I crossed my arms over my chest, looking away.

"Nice sword," Isabella observed, glancing down at the thing hanging from my hip.

I smirked.

She groaned. "Oh God. You have a dirty mind, Cullen."

"I know." I grinned. "So do you."

Isabella shook her head exasperatedly.

"I know you do."

"Whatever." She threw the cigarette to the ground, stomping it with her foot. She moved away from the Volvo, taking a few steps towards the house.

On instinct, I grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "Stay."

Isabella looked at me frowning, obviously not pleased with me touching her.

"Come on. Stay a few more minutes." I couldn't fucking help it.

She pursued her lips, but took her previous position next to me.

I watched her profile for a while.

"What?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

I shrugged. "Nothing."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" I feigned I didn't know what she was talking about.

She snorted. "_You_ are bipolar. Not me."

I laughed. I remembered saying that to her on her first day of school.

"You are too. We would make a good pair." I joked.

"In your dreams, Edward."

"I'm joking. You're not my type." I was a bigger liar than fucking Pinocchio. She was definitely my type. Fucking hot and smart and sassy.

"Oh really?" She smirked. "What's your type? Stupid blonde bimbo?"

My jaw set. "Don't fucking start."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "You know I'm right."

"My relationship with Tanya is none of your business." My tone was harsh.

She made a face. "Whatever, Edward."

I sighed aggravated. She could be so annoying sometimes.

Scratch that. She was annoying all the time.

"Nice costume. Looks good on you." I couldn't seem to keep my mouth shut. She looked amazing in it. So amazing, she was all I could focus on, all fucking night.

"Thanks," she said flatly.

I snorted. "You sure know how to take a compliment."

Isabella turned her head to me, smiling. "Everything looks good on me."

I rolled my eyes at her and she chuckled. "Kidding. I'm not that conceited. Thanks."

"That was a nice present you bought Jake." She looked at me sideways. "I didn't know you were close friends."

I shrugged. "We used to be very close. Then I made other friends and you know..." I trailed off.

We stayed silent for a while, watching the few stars in the dark sky. The wind was starting to blow with more force.

"Aren't you cold?" Isabella asked, looking at my short sleeves.

"A little." I admitted.

"We should go inside."

"Yeah," I said reluctantly. I wanted more time with her.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

~~ 0 ~~

"It's time to cut the cake," Alice announced happily. Jasper was holding her hand, a remorseful expression on his half-sober face.

It was two minutes to midnight. Jacob came to stand next to me, flashing me his new watch and a wide grin.

"Nice." I grinned back, nodding my appreciation.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Isabella studying us curiously. Jacob made a gesture with his hand, beckoning her to him. When she came to stand next to us, he put a big arm around her shoulders, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

She laughed.

I clenched my teeth.

In moments like this I felt like punching him. Like I said; she was a fucking harpy, playing divide and conquer.

She laughed again.

I looked away.

Alice began to cut the cake.

Everyone yelled.

"Happy Halloween!" I could hear somewhere in the background.

I was staring at Isabella.

Jacob continued whispering. I wanted to hear what he was saying to her.

I was close. Maybe I could lean a little closer...

Yet again she threw her head back and laughed.

Too much fucking noise.

_What's so funny?_

Suddenly, she bit her upper lip seductively and looked at me through long eyelashes.

Her eyes were so big and moist; just like motherfucking Bambi.

Her lips were thick and rosy.

Her nose was so small and perfect.

Her neck was long.

Her hair looked so soft and shiny. I wanted to touch it. To grab it between my fingers and bury my nose in it.

There was one word playing over and over in my head, like an obsessing melody.

_Beautiful._

* * *

**A/N Poor Edward is kind of confused. Lol. Leave me some love.**

**Translation: Mon Dieu- my God  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**Isabella Pov**

* * *

"Bells!" Charlie called from downstairs. "Jacob is here."

"Tell him to wait," I yelled.

"I heard you," Jacob shouted back.

"I don't care," I replied, smiling to myself.

I quickly finished applying mascara, grabbed my beige trench coat and bag, and bolted out the door, descending the stairs in a hurry.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," I said in a rush.

"As always." Jacob grinned down at me as I approached him hurriedly and thrust my bag at him.

"Hold this for a minute."

He looked a little perplexed but obliged, and I ran back upstairs to grab my iPhone.

"Okay, I'm ready." I took the bag from him and started walking towards the front door.

Jacob chuckled amused as he trailed behind me. "Are you sure? You're not going to make me turn the car around because you forgot your lip gloss or something, right?"

"Of course not." I slapped his upper arm lightly. "We can go now."

"Nice costume." Jacob looked me up and down appreciatively, ushering me outside.

I was wearing a Snow White costume that was sexy, but tasteful. Amazingly, it only took me about twenty minutes to find it, and I made sure I had Angela's approval before I bought it. I liked it and felt comfortable in it, even though I was wearing five inch pumps with a two inch platform.

It had been a long time since I had the opportunity to attend a costume event, and I was looking forward to it, even though it took Jacob forever to convince me to go.

When Alice first told me about this party, I had no intention of going. I didn't want to have to deal with her brother. Just the thought of seeing him irritated me. Plus, I was in no mood to celebrate anything. But, Jacob being the insistent guy that he is, wouldn't take no for an answer. He pestered me the whole week before Halloween, and finally, I reluctantly agreed.

"Thanks," I said. "Angela helped pick it out."

"You look hot." He blurted out, his cheeks coloring slightly when he realized he actually said it out loud.

I started laughing. "I'm glad you like it."

He grinned and opened the passenger door for me. "Oh, I love it."

A few minutes later, I was watching myself in a sun shaped wall mirror as I applied lipstick. I was in Angela's small bedroom, waiting for her to finish getting ready. She was dressed as Pocahontas, her long black hair cascading down her back and shoulders. She came to stand next to me, a hair brush in her hand.

"So, how do I look?" she asked uncertain.

I turned to her and smiled. "You look great. I told you this was the right costume for you."

Angela beamed. Her eyes moved to my hand and lingered on the object I was holding. "Oh, wow." She stared in awe. "Dior?"

"Mhm," I murmured absently, putting the cap on and admiring my reflection.

"Must be expensive, huh?" She mused.

I shrugged. "Not really. Around thirty euros."

Angela chuckled softly. "Um, for your information, it_ is _expensive. At least in my world. I certainly can't afford it."

She was probably right, but I never thought about the price when I purchased something. I liked it, I bought it. Simple like that.

I held the lipstick out to her. "Wanna use it?"

"Oh, can I?" she said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, silly. You don't even have to ask."

"Thanks." She started applying it, sighing contently as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I absolutely love the color. And it feels so soft on my lips... I would give my pinkie for this thing." She snickered, glancing at me sideways.

"You can have it," I said, taking the brush from her and running it through my hair.

Her eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

I stopped what I was doing and arched an eyebrow at her. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Angela shrugged one shoulder. "Well... it _is_ expensive." She insisted. "And it's almost new." She examined it carefully.

I sighed. "Angela, it's yours. I have so many of those, I can't even count them. You should see my make up bag. It's full of crap I bought and never used."

Angela smiled. "Thank you, Bella."

"You're welcome. Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go. Jacob is probably pacing the living room by now."

~~ 0 ~~

Sometime later we stood outside the Cullen's front door, waiting for someone to open it and get us out of the freaking cold. I was shivering lightly, and I rubbed my hands together, groaning when a drop of rain landed directly on my perfectly curved eyelashes.

The door swung open widely, the music from the inside becoming louder. Cullen stood in the doorway, his eyes immediately landing on me. I noticed that he was wearing a gladiator costume that fit his athletic body like a glove. He looked even more handsome than his usual self, with his bronze mess of a hair, his deep green eyes and a hint of stubble on his strong-featured face.

Angela and Jacob greeted him enthusiastically, while I stood unmoving with my hands deep in my trench coat's pockets, watching him.

I realized that Edward almost didn't notice them as he intently focused on me. He was gaping at me as if he was awestruck by something he saw.

It made me feel awkward and... self-conscious.

Yet again.

It seemed that my self-consciousness only surfaced when I was around him, and I didn't like it at all. The feeling was very new to me.

After what felt like an eternity, Alice showed up, inviting us in, and Edward snapped out of his reverie.

Shortly after we entered the crowded living room, he came over to speak to Jacob. He told me he wouldn't keep Jacob long, and they both disappeared from sight in a matter of seconds.

I went over to Alice, who was is deep conversation with Angela and another girl from school. Eventually, Jacob came back, a shit eating grin on his face.

Curiosity got the best of me. "What did he want?"

Jacob shrugged. "He gave me a present."

"A present?" My brow furrowed.

"Yeah." He smiled sheepishly. "I turned seventeen yesterday."

I gasped. "Jacob! Why didn't you say anything? I would have gotten you something."

"Eh, there's no need for that. I don't make a big deal out of my birthdays."

"Still." I admonished, feeling really bad for not knowing. "I'm mad at you right now."

"Oh, come on." He smiled, his eyes glowing. "I promise next time I'll let you know."

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. I wanted to ask Jacob about his obvious friendship with Edward, but I decided against it.

The rest of the night passed by quickly. Surprisingly, I enjoyed the Halloween party more than I thought I would, and even though I expected Edward to be rude towards me, he was not.

In fact, he kept acting weird the entire time, watching my every move from far away.

I saw his girlfriend clinging to him the entire night with some sort of desperation that almost made me feel sorry for her. It was clear to everyone who witnessed their interactions that Edward was not as involved in their relationship as she was. The worst part was that she didn't even realize it. She kept humiliating herself by putting herself in situations where he would openly reject her in front of everyone. It was actually sad to see the love and adoration in her eyes and his indifference towards her.

That didn't mean I liked her. Oh, no. She was still a putain laid and the treatment she got, she deserved. That's what you get for being stupid.

Edward surprised me even more by attempting to have a civil conversation with me when I went outside for a smoke, sometimes around midnight. His attitude towards me seemed less hostile than in our previous interactions, and I wondered why.

He looked like he had something on his mind, and once or twice I almost asked him what he was thinking about so pensively.

I certainly liked him more when he wasn't being an asshole.

And if I thought better about it... I _almost_ enjoyed talking to him.

~~ 0 ~~

"Good morning, class." Mr. Banner greeted grimly.

I couldn't understand how this man could always be in a foul mood. Didn't he have good days at all?

He slammed his briefcase on his desk, grumbling under his breath as a few sheets of papers flew in the air and landed on the floor.

As he leaned down to pick them up, the door opened and Edward stepped in, looking half-asleep. It was ten in the morning on a school day, and he looked like he just rolled off of bed.

Mr. Banner looked up, his eyes narrowing as he straightened up.

"What time is it, Edward?" His voice was disturbingly calm.

Edward shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and stole a fugitive glance at his watch. "Five after ten," he answered as calmly.

"And?" Mr. Banner urged.

"I'm late." Edward looked him in the eye, unfazed.

"Exactly. If this happens again, don't even bother coming to class. Go to your seat," he barked.

"Yes, sir." Edward grumbled, stepping towards our table and meeting my eyes briefly.

He sat down, pulling out his book and opening it to our current lesson.

I started scribbling in my notebook, biting on my upper lip absently. I was making a mental list of things I needed to buy later that afternoon. I needed to get food, toilet paper, toothpaste, shampoo, washing powder...

"Hey," Edward whispered, startling me.

I turned my head towards him and noticed that he looked tired.

"Hi," I answered back.

He sluggishly toyed with his pen between his long fingers.

"You just came to school?" I asked curiously.

He nodded, his eyelids half opened. "I overslept."

"Okay, class." Mr. Banner interrupted us, and we turned our attention to him. "I hope you are all rested after the weekend. Two things are going to happen today. First, a pop quiz."

Everyone groaned. He smiled. "But before that, I'm going to group all of you into teams of two. Each team will have to make a project based on a theme one of you pulls out from this bowl." He pointed to a glass bowl on this desk, filled with small pieces of folded paper. "We already talked about this, so you know what to do. You will have one month to prepare it. December thirteen is the deadline. Beside the actual project that has to be at least fifteen pages, you'll have to make a Power Point presentation. At least twenty slides."

More general groaning.

Mr. Banner grinned, showing his yellow, smoke-stained teeth. "And my favorite part... you're not allowed to use Wikipedia or any other Internet resources."

"What?"

"No way!"

"Oh, man!"

The atmosphere became agitated as everyone in the class voiced their frustration against Mr. Banner's barbarian ways.

"Silence!" he shouted, covering the protesting voices. "If you want to pass this class, you'll do as I say. You'll actually have to use your brains for once in your lives. What a tragedy." He mocked. "The school's library is big. Port Angeles has an even bigger library."

He paused for a second to pick up an old agenda. "Now, I'm going to announce the teams, and I don't want to hear any sound of protest. Don't make me ask you to write everything by hand."

There was an abrupt silence in the room.

"Smith and Clearwater. One of you come here and pull out a note." One of the boys got up and and took a few steps, stumbling over his shoelace. He leaned down to tuck it in. "Come on, come on, faster Clearwater. I don't have time to lose today," Mr. Banner said impatiently.

"Callaway and Johnson."

"Thompson and Lopez."

"Goodyear and Lewis."

"Davis and Adams."

"Watson and O'Brien."

Everyone took turns pulling out themes for the said project and read them out loud.

"Cullen and Swan."

It took a moment for the words to register in my mind. As soon as they did, I found myself squeaking loudly. "What?"

Mr. Banner's head snapped in my direction. "Is there a problem, Miss Swan?" He inquired in a harsh tone.

I looked over at Edward. His face was devoid of any emotion as he was staring ahead.

Why wasn't he reacting? He knew very well we couldn't work together.

"Uh... can we switch teams?" I asked pleadingly.

"No," the teacher said, unwavering.

"But..." I trailed off, not sure what I was going to say.

He sighed aggravated. "What is it, Miss Swan? You are wasting my time."

"We can't work together," I said more firmly.

"And why is that?"

"We don't get along." Everyone in the room was watching our interaction like a tennis match, their eyes moving from me to Mr. Banner and back. Some of the girls were looking at me like I had lost my mind.

"Not my problem. Edward, do you have anything against working with Miss Swan?"

Edward shrugged. "I'm fine with that."

_What?_

Was he serious?

"Very well. Moving forward, and I would appreciate no more interruptions. Miss Swan, please come here and choose a note."

I gritted my teeth and got up from the table, my heels echoing through the silent room as I made my way to the front of the class.

As I passed by a blond, pervert-looking guy who was staring at my hips, he let out a low whistle. "Nice ass, Swan."

Another guy snickered.

Everyone in the room was watching me, and I hated it.

"Could you move a little faster, Miss Swan?" Mr. Banner said maliciously. "Or let me guess; you can't because of those obnoxiously high heels."

A few girls laughed, and I felt my face heat with anger. I wore decent three inch ankle boots.

I was breathing heavily when I reached the bastard of a teacher, and he even had the nerve to grin at me. "Pick a note, Miss Swan. Careful with those delicate fingers. We don't want you to ruin your manicure."

I was on fire. I wanted to knee him in the guts and break the bowl on his balding head.

I picked a note, unfolding it with slightly trembling hands. I was so mad, my whole body was shaking.

"Well? Read it, Miss Swan. Do I have to tell you what to do?"

"Photosynthesis," I read weakly, my voice husky.

"Marvelous. Think you can handle it?"

My eye narrowed. What the fuck was he suggesting? That I was stupid? Fuck him.

"Well, at least you have Cullen to guide you if you get... lost." He gave me a dark look. "Go back to you seat."

I swallowed a nasty comment, making my way back. I was expecting Cullen to take advantage of the opportunity and make fun, but he wasn't even looking at me. He was staring at the asshole, a serious expression on his face.

When the hour was over, I got up from my seat quickly, heading for the door and into the busy hallway.

"Isabella!" I heard my name being called.

I continued walking.

"Will you fucking wait?" Edward said, approaching me from behind in a slow jog.

I stopped and turned around. "What?"

"We should talk." He slung his book bag over his right shoulder. I was wearing heels, but as he stood in front of me I realized how much taller than me he was.

"About?" I arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"About the project," he said, his stare intense.

"Why did you agree?" He knew what I was talking about.

Edward shrugged. "Nothing would have changed either way." He paused briefly, "We should give it a try, don't you think? We don't have to be BFFs to do a goddamn assignment for school, right?"

I pursued my lips, then sighed. "You're probably right. As long as you keep your sparkling personality to yourself..."

He cut me off by laughing. "You should talk. How about_ your _sparkling personality?"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I should get going." I took a few steps, determined to get away from him.

"I'll walk you to the cafeteria," he said, suddenly becoming very serious.

We started walking side by side, silently.

"So, when should we start?" He asked, shoving his hands in his jeans front pockets.

I shook my head. "I don't know." I wasn't in the mood to work on this project at all, but I had to. "How about Friday?"

"I can't. I have practice."

"Okay... then Saturday."

"No way. I'm not doing this on a weekend," Edward said firmly.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed. "Then when? Should you check your schedule, Mr. Important?"

Edward's face was blank. "Ha, ha. How about Thursday?"

I thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Okay."

He smirked. "Okay." He pulled a hand out of his pocket and ran it through his hair. "My house, or yours?"

"Mine," I said without thinking too much about it.

We got to the cafeteria and he gave me a small smile as he passed by me. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah," I said simply.

At a table across the room, his girlfriend was watching us with a deep frown on her face.

~~ 0 ~~

_"Bébé,"(Baby,) he crooned, stretching his legs in front of him. He sighed and tossed the Cuban cigar into the ashtray, smashing it with his fingers impatiently. He got up from the black leather chair and slowly made his way towards me, taking me in with hungry eyes. _

_I was standing in the center of his large bedroom, wearing the shortest, sultriest dress ever made. It was easily crossing the line between sexy but acceptable, and things a fifteen year old girl should never wear._

_"Je ne sais pas... "(I don't know...) I bit my upper lip nervously, tugging on the hem in an attempt to cover myself more. I was not used to showing so much skin, especially in public, and I felt beyond uneasy._

_"Mais cette robe est maqnifique sur toi." (But this dress is magnificent on you) He wrapped an arm around my waist from behind, squeezing me to his chest. I could feel his erection pocking the back of my thigh through the thin material. "Tu es une déesse. Est-ce que tu ne vois pas ce que tu provoques dans mon corps?" (You are a goddess. Can't you see what you provoke within my body?) He kissed behind my ear, reaching a hand to fondle my left breast._

_I trembled in his arms._

_I hated the dress. It made me feel cheap and not like myself at all._

_The four inch red pumps he made me wear were uncomfortable and my feet hurt just from standing. I didn't want to think of how was I going to make it through the night in them.  
_

_But the desire to please him was overpowering any other feeling._

_"Bien." (Okay.) I sighed resigned. " Je vais porter la robe. Pour toi." (I'm going to wear the dress. For you.)_

_Just like I wore the shoes. For him. Everything was for him.  
_

_He grinned, turning me around to face him. "Oui, pour moi, mon ange." (Yes, for me, my angel.) He lowered his head to whisper in my ear. "Je t'aime." (I love you.)  
_

_My eyes closed, and my arms wrapped around his neck. "Je t'aime aussi," (I love you, too.) I breathed, taking in his subtle cologne. "Tant." (So much.)  
_

_He looked at me then, his eyes fierce. "Oui. Et tu es à moi. Seulement à moi. Je ne te laisserai jamais partir." (Yes. And you are mine. Only mine. I'll never let you leave.) _

_He brought his hand to the back of my head, gripping my hair tightly and bringing our foreheads together._

_ "Jamais." (Never.)_

~~ 0 ~~

I was changing into a pair of yoga pants when the doorbell rang, startling me. I frowned and thought that maybe Jake had come back to pick up his hoodie.

I went downstairs, grabbing the keys from the foyer, and opened the door without bothering to glance through the peephole. Cullen's tall frame greeted me on the other side.

"Oh, it's you," I said flatly. I actually forgot he was coming.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Were you expecting someone else?"

I shrugged one shoulder. "Jacob. He just left, and he forgot his hoodie."

"Yeah, well it's not Jacob, it's me." He spat, his temper flaring. "Are you going to invite me in, or do you planning on studying outside?"

I rolled my eyes. "No need to get your panties in a twist, Edward. Come in."

"Yeah, thanks for the fucking hospitality." He mocked, stepping inside and past me.

"Living room, first on the left."

I walked behind him and gestured to the couch with my hand. "Have a seat. Do you want anything to drink?" I was trying to be polite, even though he was already starting to annoy me.

Edward sat down. "No."

"You can't say I didn't ask." I gave him an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're such a good host." He got to his feet again, taking off his black leather jacket.

"I'll take that." I took the jacket from his hands, making my way to the foyer and hanging it on the coat stand. I noticed it had a familiar fragrance, which I definitely recognized as 'Boss' from Hugo Boss.

_Nice..._

I loved a man who took care of his appearance, but I especially felt attracted to guys who were careful with the way they smelled.

Nothing is sexier than a man who can drive you crazy with his subtle, masculine cologne._  
_

When I came back, Edward was leaning against the back of the couch as he skimmed through one of my Cosmopolitans.

He looked up and smirked. "Nice reading material." He held the opened magazine up to me so I could see what he was referring to. A very detailed article about orgasms.

_Of course that was the first thing that got his attention..._

"You can never know enough," I said amused, but keeping a straight face.

He chuckled. "I'll have to agree with you on that."

"I'm going to bring my book and laptop," I said, looking around the room for nothing in particular. "Stay here."

Edward laughed, shaking his head. "Where the fuck would I go? It's not as if I'm going to come after you in you room. You're not my type, remember?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, that's why you forced your tongue down my throat that night at Ben's."

"I was drunk, and I didn't force anything on you. As I recall, you actually returned my kiss in the end."

"Of course I did. In your inebriated mind, Edward."

He put the magazine down on the coffee table, reaching for the TV guide and completely ignoring my reply.

I wondered if he even knew how to apologize, or if he ever used the word 'sorry' in his life.

Probably not.

I stepped out of the living room and took the stairs at the slowest pace possible.

Jerk could wait.

I reached my bedroom, going straight to the desk Charlie had gotten me two weeks after I started attending Forks High. I grabbed the Biology book from a drawer and my bright-green Apple laptop.

As I passed my full-length wall mirror, I abruptly stopped in front of it. I checked my make-up to see if there were any traces of smeared mascara under my eyes and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, smoothing it with my fingers.

I adjusted my bra under my white t-shirt and threw one last glance in the mirror before heading downstairs.

Edward had abandoned the TV guide and was now concentrating intently on the same page of the Cosmopolitan, his fingers drumming lightly on the couch's arm.

"You seem captivated," I said, sitting down in an armchair.

_Or sexually obsessed..._ I added to myself.

"Huh?" He raised his eyes to me. "Yeah. There's some interesting stuff I didn't even know about."

"And here I thought you were a sex guru."

"Really?" His face broke into a cocky smirk.

I sighed, shaking my head. "I'm joking, Edward. Although, your harem at school seems to think that."

He frowned. "My harem? What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"All the girls you've fucked, who are now moping around because you're not available anymore."

They were everywhere. Even seniors. There wasn't one single day I haven't overheard some random conversation between girls at school that had Cullen as the subject.

"Well." He grinned. "What can I say. I _do_ make a strong impression on women. You want to find out what all the fuss is about?"

I snorted. "No. I actually find this pathetic. It's not like you're a V.I.P."

"In this town, I am," he said matter-of-factly.

"Conceited much?"

"No. It's the truth. Why do you think they all act like that? I still have girls calling me everyday, begging me to fuck them. I'm the best there is around here."

"Those girls are stupid. I can't understand how they can lower themselves like that."

"You're different." His reply was immediate as he looked at me with a strange intensity.

"Uh huh. Whatever, let's just end the subject. I'm not interested in your sex life."

Edward shrugged nonchalantly. "You started it."

"We should talk about the project."

"You're too far away."

"What?" I asked confused.

"You're too far away, Isabella. Do you want me to go in the kitchen and talk with you through the wall? Come sit on the couch. I don't bite."

"I'm not that far away," I said stubbornly.

"Yes you are. Come here." He patted the seat next to him.

I gave him a suspicious look, and he rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Would you fucking move already? I don't have all day. I want to go home."

"Then go home." I snapped, showing him the door with my forefinger.

He groaned loudly, obviously irritated. "Isabella..."

"Whatever," I mumbled, getting up and walking to the couch. I plopped down next to him, dropping the laptop in his lap. "You can do the search."

He gave me the look a parent gives to his petulant kid. "So. We need to find books related to our theme. We write the titles down and then we go to Port Angeles to look for them."

"Today?" I was in no mood to go out in that weather. It was so cold, even the rocks froze.

"No," he said impatiently. "Today we just search the Internet for possible books."

"Fine." I crossed my arms under my breasts. "Search."

Edward sighed, shaking his head. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood today."

I huffed. "You call this a good mood?"

He chuckled darkly. "Trust me. You don't want to witness me losing my cool. For _real_." He emphasized the last word.

"Yeah, yeah. Search." I ordered, nodding my head towards the laptop.

His jaw set, and he looked like he wanted to choke me to death, but he powered up the laptop and did it anyway. About half an hour later we had found four books titles that we thought might be helpful.

"I say we leave it at four. We can ask the librarian to help with suggestions, if needed." He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, a small yawn escaping his lips.

"Yeah, okay," I agreed.

"So, that's it for today." He closed the laptop, giving it to me. He got to his feet, yawning more vigorously and stretching his arms over his head.

"Don't tell me you're tired." It wasn't that late, and yet he looked like a toddler who skipped his daily nap.

Edward glared down at me. "Yes, Isabella, I'm fucking tired. I got up at six thirty."

"Why do you keep calling me Isabella when everybody calls me Bella?"

"That's your name, right?"

"Yeah, but I like Bella better."

"Well, too bad. I like Isabella better."

We heard a car pull up in the driveway and I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was five minutes after six.

Charlie was home.

The front door was opened and closed, boots were being discarded quickly, then heavy footsteps echoed through the foyer.

Charlie stepped into the living room, freezing when his eyes met Edward.

"Chief." Edward nodded in greeting, unaffected by Charlie's expression.

"What's going on in here?" Charlie looked at me speculatively, taking in my clothes with the precision of a detective, expecting an answer.

"Dad, you know Edward, right?" I got up, mildly amused by Charlie's behavior, and at the same time, mildly irritated by his unfounded suspicion. "We're working on a project for school."

Charlie's eye narrowed as he turned back to Edward. "Cullen, right?"

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." Edward held his hand out. Charlie hesitated for a second before shaking it with more force than needed.

"Hmm." Was Charlie's only reply as he scanned Edward cautiously, like he was a dangerous delinquent on the run.

"I'm gonna go," Edward said, taking a few steps towards the foyer. "Good night, Chief."

"Good night," Charlie grumbled, turning on his heel and heading towards the kitchen.

I led Edward outside, closing the door behind me.

"Sorry about that." I ran my palms up and down my upper arms as I shivered from the cold. "Charlie tends to get a little too protective of me."

"Hm. I bet he likes Jacob alright," he muttered, giving me a dark look.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Do you have a problem with Jacob? I thought he was your buddy, no?"

"I'll see you in school." He ignored my question, stepping off the porch and walking to his Volvo. He opened the driver's door and paused to look at me. "Get inside before you catch a cold."

* * *

**A/N Please review, because I don't feel very encouraged to continue with this story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11  
**

**Edward Pov

* * *

**"Come in, dear." Mom held the front door open and stepped to the side, letting Tanya in.

I was coming down the stairs with the intention of heading towards the kitchen to make myself a quick snack. I stepped down the last two steps and Tanya saw me, a wide smile making its way on her face.

She was dressed casual in a pair of skinny jeans and a heavy cashmere sweater, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. From what I could see, she had little make up on, and she actually looked much prettier like that. I liked a a girl who took care of the way she looked, and I was a big fan of lip gloss and eyeliner, but sometimes natural was better.

Tanya shrugged off her coat, and my mom took it from her. "Thank you, Mrs. Cullen."

Mom smiled kindly. "You're welcome, dear."

"Hey, baby." Tanya walked towards me, wrapping her arms around my waist as she stood up on her tiptoes to kiss me.

"Hey." I gave her a light peck on the lips because Mom was in the room. "What are you doing here?"

Her eyebrows rose as she seemed surprised by my question. "Am I not allowed to visit my boyfriend?"

I sighed. "Of course you are, but I didn't know you were coming."

"Well... surprise." Tanya threw her hands in the air, making me chuckle.

"Tanya, please come sit down." Mom gestured towards the living room. "Can I get you something?" She gave me a hard look, not pleased with my lack of manners.

Tanya smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Cullen. I'm fine." She walked into the living room, and I trailed behind her sluggishly.

"Uh, I was about to make myself a sandwich. Do you want one?"

She sat down on the couch, crossing her ankles. "No thanks, baby. I had dinner with Lauren."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Not long after, we were both seated on the leather couch, me eating my turkey sandwich and Tanya sipping on a cappuccino my mom made for her as we watched an episode of 'Scrubs'.

We spent about an hour watching TV before Tanya leaned into me, both her arms circling one of mine. She kissed behind my ear, her tongue darting out to lick the patch of skin there.

"Let's go to your room," she whispered sultrily, her hand rubbing my left bicep.

Silently, I rose to my feet, extending my hand for her to take. She smiled provocatively as she rose to her feet. We made our way upstairs to my bedroom quietly.

Mom was nowhere to be seen, and I assumed she had locked herself in the library to read.

~~ 0 ~~

"Pass the ball, Cullen!" Mike yelled from the other side of the field.

I gritted my teeth and passed the ball to Eric, who dribbled, shot and missed.

Mike had stepped on my nerves earlier that day when he'd made a remark I didn't appreciate on Tanya's denim skirt. It wasn't the fact that he said Tanya looked hot in it, but the way he said it, like he wanted to get a rile out of me.

It wasn't the first time he pulled shit like that with me, and I wondered what the fuck his problem was. He often made rude comments about her, which gave me the impression he really wanted to pick a fight with me, for some reason.

I was trying to reign in my temper and not give him the satisfaction of reacting exactly how he wanted.

I fucking hated Newton. He was one of the biggest jerks I had come across in my short life.

Someone passed me the ball again, and I dribbled forward, trying to score on my own. I was suddenly blocked by Emmett and I turned around, doing my best to dodge him, and failed.

"Pass the damn ball, Cullen! I'm open!" Mike hollered, an angry tone to his voice.

I ignored him, pushing my way around Emmett and shooting at the basket, scoring three points.

I smirked, pleased with myself, when I suddenly stumbled forward as someone pushed me hard from behind. I almost fell to my knees, but I regained my balance quickly, whirling around furiously to see the source of the attack.

The second I spun around, two fists collided with my chest roughly as fucking Newton shoved me backwards forcefully.

"What the fuck is your problem, prick?" He breathed heavily, sweat pouring down his ugly face.

The moment the words slipped out of his mouth, my vision tunneled, and I lunged at him, punching his shoulder with all the force I could muster.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" I threatened, my voiced laced with anger.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want to. Even kicking your ass for being a cocky bastard." He spat, launching himself at me.

Just because he was a senior he thought he had the right to pick on anyone. Newton had always thought very highly of himself. He viewed himself as the shit, even though he was a loser and a half.

Someone had to fucking deflate his no-limit ego, and now he was about to find out that he had messed with the wrong person.

I drew my fist back, punching him hard in the mouth and making him cry out in pain as he clutched at his face.

"That's for running your fucking mouth." I spat, jetting forward and trying to land another punch, when strong arms grabbed my shoulders, pulling me back.

"Calm down, Edward," Jacob said from behind me. "You'll make things worse."

"Let me go, Jacob." I hissed. "I'll fuck him up for good." I jerked in his arms, wanting to get to Newton and smash his fucking skull, but his hold on me was firm.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Coach Anderson appeared by my side, taking in the scene in front of him.

Newton was on his knees, wiping at his bloodied mouth with the back of his hand, while I was being held back by Jacob. Even in my current state, I realized that this did not look good for me, and I could get in trouble with the coach.

"Cullen broke my lip." Newton whined like the fucking pussy that he was. He spit some blood on the floor, touching the place where I had burst his lip, and grimacing in pain.

"Edward?" Coach cut his eyes to me and they weren't friendly.

"He started it." My temper flared as I glared at the cretin on the floor, wishing I could snap his neck like a twig.

"It's not true," Newton chocked out, acting like a helpless victim.

"Okay, let's cut the charade. Both of you in the principal's office. Now."

~~ 0 ~~

"What did the principal say?" Jacob asked when I got back. We headed towards the locker rooms at a leisure pace.

"He sent that motherfucker to the hospital to have his lip stitched. We both got a warning, and we have to stay away from each other."

"That's it?" Jacob gave me an incredulous look.

I sighed aggravated, not giving a shit. "Yeah."

Do I need to mention that my mom and the principal's wife were good friends?

"But I swear to God, next time I'll maim that fucker."

Jacob chuckled, slapping my upper back. "You know he's not worth it. Just ignore him."

I shrugged off my shorts and t-shirt, tossing them into a bag for my mom to wash. "Worth it or not worth it, he'd better stay away from me."

Jacob shook his head disapprovingly. He sat down on the bench and started to untie his shoes.

"Hey, you wanna grab something to eat at the diner?" He asked a few minutes later.

I wrinkled my nose in distaste. "I hate the fucking diner."

Jacob rolled his eyes at me. "Come on. I'm starving, and if I go home I have to make my own food. Angela is in Port Angeles with Bella, and let me tell you I'm not going anywhere near the kitchen."

I chuckled. "Yeah, you'd probably burn the house down by trying to make a sandwich."

"True, true." He grinned sheepishly. "So?"

I shrugged one shoulder dispassionately. "Yeah, whatever. Let's go."

~~ 0 ~~

The next day at lunch I was picking at a slice of peperoni pizza, staring off into space.

I was trying to think of a way to approach Isabella. It was Thursday, and it had been a week since I first went to her house to talk about the Biology project we were forced to do as a team. We hadn't talked since then, and we needed to go to the library in Port Angeles to get the damn books.

She didn't want to work with me in the beginning, and I have to say that I wasn't too keen on the idea either, but I'd be damned if I failed this class because of her. We just had to suck it up and do our best to be civil with each other.

However, I found it difficult to go to her. Something about having her in my car made me apprehensive. I was lusting after her like crazy, and I was afraid I would fuck up for good by stupidly trying to kiss her again. This time I couldn't use me being drunk as an excuse.

I never forced myself on women because really, there was no need. They all came to me on their own, and I wasn't that kind of guy. But, I admit to having been a jerk to Isabella at Ben's party. I blame it all on the alcohol, though. As big of an asshole I know I can be, I've never behaved like that with a girl before.

Usually I was pretty laid back when it came to girls. If I liked someone, I simply went to her, turning on the charm, and the rest depended on her. If she wanted to go out with me fine, if not... well... it never happened, to be honest. They were all the same, giving in without as much as blinking twice.

But Isabella had a certain something that slowly but surely, was driving me insane.

Maybe it was her completely indifferent attitude towards me.

Maybe it was her snarkiness.

Maybe the way she looked?

I wasn't sure.

Maybe all of the above.

I still thought she was a spoiled brat, but the pull I felt towards her was getting stronger every time I saw her.

I wanted her one time. Just one time, so I could get her out of my system, because it definitely wasn't healthy to be obsessing over a girl like that.

I mean, pussy is pussy, right? What could have been so special about hers?

Probably nothing. I just had to convince myself of that.

I was determined to get her in my bed, but I was aware of the fact that it would take time and a lot of finesse from my part for that to happen. Then, maybe I would be able to forget about her and go on with my peaceful existence.

_Yeah, good plan._

For now, I had to talk to her.

From the corner of my eye I saw a flash of mahogany hair. I turned my head in that direction to see the object of my recent fantasies and Angela walking with their arms linked towards their table.

Isabella was wearing some sort of tight, blue, sweater dress that fell just under her knees. Underneath she wore thick black hose, and when I looked lower I saw a pair of flat patent boots.

The dress covered more of her body than ever as it had decent cleavage and elbow sleeves, but the way it hugged her curves nearly caused me to fall off my chair.

It was outrageous!

Fuck, I wanted to see how it looked from behind. I bet it showed off that beautiful ass of hers.

"Hey, Edward," Emmett called from the opposite side of the table.

"Huh? What?" I tore my eyes away from Isabella and looked at Emmett's grinning face.

"Are you staring at Swan?"

I frowned. "No."

"Sure..." He chuckled.

"Of course he was not staring at her." Tanya pursed her lips, placing a hand on my knee possessively. "She's a bitch, and Edward hates her."

"Yeah, that's why he's doing a project with her for Biology." Emmett laughed amused.

I cursed at him internally. Motherfucker couldn't keep his damn mouth shut.

"What?" Tanya's eyes widened, and she turned to face me, looking pretty fucking pissed.

"Ooops." Emmett made a guilty face no one believed.

"I thought you said you can't stand her." Tanya sneered at me, forcefully squeezing my knee under the table.

"It's true. I can't stand her," I said defensively. "What the fuck do you want from me, Tanya? It's not like I wanted it."

"So you want to fuck her? That's what all this is about? Fresh meat?" Her nostrils flared.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I raised my voice, maybe because I knew she was right.

"No, Edward. Don't act like a victim. You know what I'm talking about. I can't believe you!" She got up in a rush, snatching her purse from the back of her chair. She turned on her heel and stomped away, abandoning her almost intact lunch. Apparently, Tanya knew me better than I thought.

Around the table everyone was gaping at me like I had grown three heads.

"What?" I snapped. "Fucking mind your own business."

"Man whore." Rosalie muttered under her breath, but I heard her.

"You got a problem?" I jumped to my feet, knocking down my plastic food tray.

Rosalie didn't answer, and I kicked my chair in anger, walking away from them. I stopped at Isabella's table, not giving a fuck about what everyone thought. She stared at me with an arched eyebrow.

"We need to talk," I said sternly.

Angela, Ben, Jessica and a guy named Eric were watching us curiously.

"About?" Isabella asked.

"The project."

"Okay. Talk," she said calmly.

I must have been looking pretty pissed off because she rolled her eyes and got up, following me into the hallway.

"So?" She put her hands akimbo on her hips.

"We have to go to Port Angeles to get the books we talked about."

"Okay..."

"Today."

Isabella sighed heavily. "Fine."

I nodded. "See you in the parking lot after school." I turned around, leaving the empty hallway and heading towards the stairs that led to the second floor.

~~ 0 ~~

After my last class, I walked outside, heading towards the parking lot, pulling my phone out of my pants pocket and searching for Tanya's number. I found it and hit the dial button, waiting for her to answer.

It was cold as fuck outside, and I cradled the cell between my ear and shoulder, reaching down to zip up my heavy green parka.

Tanya didn't answer, and I sighed annoyed. I wanted to ask her if she had a ride home given the fact that I had picked her up that morning.

She never ignored any of my calls, and it kind of took me by surprise. She must have been pretty mad at me, although I didn't do anything to her. Yeah, I didn't tell her about the project, but so what? It wasn't that big of a deal.

I hated when she acted jealous and possessive of me.

The phone rang one more time before it went to her answering machine. I gave up, returning it to my pocket as I reached my car. I climbed into the driver's seat, putting the car in reverse and pulling out of my parking space.

I drove a few feet and stopped, so my car would be more visible, and waited for Isabella.

I turned on the heat and the radio, resting the back of my head on the leather headrest with my eyes closed.

I was listening to some Mariah Carey shit when the passenger door opened and Isabella climbed in, a whoosh of cold air getting in with her.

"About time." I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at her.

She scowled at me, starting to unbutton her trench coat. "Are you complaining already?"

"Yes."

"I don't even want to imagine how I'm going to stand you for at least the next three hours."

I rolled my eyes, turning on the engine and slowly exiting the parking lot. "You're not that _delightful _to be around either."

She took her coat off, tossing it into the backseat. "What happened to your girlfriend?"

I frowned, puzzled by the sudden change of subject. "What do you mean?"

"She was in the girls' bathroom, crying. I heard her talking in shushed tones with her friend, but I didn't see her. What did you do to her?" She asked nonchalantly, opening her bag and taking out her iPhone, scrolling through it.

"I didn't do anything to her. She's jealous of you."

"Of me?" Isabella sounded intrigued as her head snapped towards me.

I shrugged. "Yeah, she doesn't like the idea of me spending time with you, even if it's for school."

"Hmpf." Was her only reply.

"But of course you had to assume I did something to her. I'm not that bad, you know," I said after a minute.

She snorted, amused. "Well... you have a temper, and not a pretty one I might add. Sometimes I really pity her for having to put up with you, and I don't even like her."

"If you don't plan on finding out how bad of a temper I have, you better keep your comments to yourself." I shook my head to myself, flooring the gas as we passed Forks limits.

"Hey!" Isabella clutched at her seat, her face paling as the car hit 108 mph. "Slow the fuck down. I don't want to die today!"

"You better put your seat belt on," I warned, not slowing down.

"I'm serious, Edward!" Isabella yelled, frantically fumbling for her seatbelt and buckling up.

"You want to get to Port Angeles today?"

"Yes, but..."

I cut her off, "Then shut up. I'm trying to drive here."

"Don't tell me what to do." She snapped, furiously. "Slow down!"

I ignored her, concentrating on the road. Ahead of us there was a truck and I floored the gas again to pass it. From the opposite direction an Audi was approaching, but I had enough time.

"What are you doing?" Isabella asked panicked. She gripped the door handle tightly with her right hand as she was pushed back into her seat by the sudden jolt of the car.

"Passing the truck, obviously."

"You don't have enough time!"

"Yes I do."

We approached the truck rapidly and Isabella closed her eyes tightly, turning her head towards her window. "Oh God."

I sped like a maniac, and five seconds later both the Audi and the truck were far behind as I flew past them.

"You can look now," I chuckled, amused.

She cracked open one eye then the other, and let out the breath she was holding.

I was about to make a joke when her palm landed roughly on my upper thigh, making me wince in pain. "Are you crazy? !" She spat, her expression wild.

"Ow! No. Are you? Do you want me to crash us into a tree? Stop hitting me."

Why had I been apprehensive earlier about having her in my car? Right now lust was the last thing on my mind. I wanted to fucking throw her out of the speeding Volvo.

She hit me again over the head with even more force. "You fucking idiot!"

"Isabella!" I slowed the car down significantly because I couldn't concentrate on the road anymore.

"You can play with your life, but don't play with mine." She was breathing heavily, her hands shaking.

I actually felt bad for scaring her. It hadn't been my intention at all. "That's just how I drive. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Just keep it under 65." She angled her head away from me, looking out her window as she rubbed her hands on her thighs stiffly.

For the rest of the ride Isabella was silent, occasionally answering my questions with a half-assed 'yes' or 'no'. I realized she was really pissed off at me and I tried to get her to talk, but to no avail. She was giving me the silent treatment, and I fucking hated it.

When we finally got to Port Angeles, I turned in my seat to look at her as we waited at a red light. "Are you hungry?"

She had her arms crossed over her chest, staring off into space. "No."

"You're lying. You have to be." I definitely was as it had been a solid five hours since my last meal, which I didn't even get to finish.

"Then why bother asking if you know the answer to everything?"

I sighed, running a hand over my face, exasperated. _Fucking impossible woman_. "What do you want to eat?"

She shrugged, not bothering with an answer.

"A sandwich?"

Shrug.

"Pizza?"

Shrug.

"Fries? A hamburger?"

Shrug.

"Would you fucking look at me?" I snapped, really fucking irritated with her behavior.

Isabella arched an eyebrow, her lips pursuing as she glared at me.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked again, my jaw set. I was not in the mood to put up with her spoiled ass anymore.

"Pizza is fine."

A horn blared behind me and I saw that the red light had changed to green. I put the car into first gear, heading towards 'Bella Italia'.

We got there, and I parked the car on the fairly empty street. I got out and so did Isabella. She leaned down, grabbing her coat from the backseat and putting it on. I took her bag out, which had slid on the floor sometime during the drive.

I closed the Volvo, and she walked over to me, yanking her bag from my hand. I wanted to give her a piece of my mind, but gritted my teeth and kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to make a scene in the middle of the street.

We headed inside the restaurant, and I held the door open for her, even though she didn't deserve it.

I led her to my usual table and soon a cheerful waitress popped next to us. I recognized her. Her name was Amelia, and she had been working at 'Bella Italia' for at least two years.

Amelia smiled at me flirty. "Hey, Edward."

"Hey," I said politely, taking off my jacket and hanging it on the back of my chair.

"What can I get you? Have you decided yet?"

I turned to Isabella. "What do you want?"

Isabella looked at me then at Amelia, addressing her. "Do you have chicken alfredo?"

"Yeah. One chicken alfredo?"

"Yes, and a glass of coke."

"I though you wanted pizza," I said, skimming through a menu.

"I changed my mind."

"What about you, Edward?" Amelia asked sweetly.

"I'll have what she's having."

Amelia frowned almost imperceptibly, but gave me a tight smile. "Sure. Anything else?"

"No."

"I'll be right back with your drinks." She walked away, and I leaned back in my chair.

"Is there a single girl out there that isn't drooling over you?" Isabella shook her head incredulously, her lips curved downward.

I cocked my head to the side. "Do you have a problem with that?"

She huffed. "It's simply ridiculous."

"That's what _you_ think."

"Yes, that's what_ I_ think."

My phone started ringing, and I shoved my hand into my pocket, pulling it out. My eyebrows knitted together when I saw the caller id.

Tanya.

I silenced it, placing the phone on the table.

"Aren't you going to answer that? You'll only give her more reasons to doubt you." Isabella played with the necklace around her neck absently.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "If she doesn't trust me, that's her problem, not mine."

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a good boyfriend."

I smirked. "I know, right?"

Amelia came with our drinks. I thanked her and she left quickly, winking at me.

"No, really," Isabella said. "Is this how you act with all of your girlfriends?"

"Act like what?"

"Like an asshole."

"Tanya is my first steady girlfriend."

"Really." She didn't sound surprised at all.

"Yeah."

"Have you been together for long?"

I took a sip of my coke. "Four months."

"Hmm..."

"What's the story behind it?" I nodded towards the angel pendant she was twisting between her fingers. "I don't think I ever saw you without it."

Her face suddenly went blank. "It was a gift."

"Someone special must have given it to you, then."

"Yeah..." she trailed off, and I thought I saw a flash of pain briefly passing through her pretty features.

My phone started ringing again, and I groaned faintly.

"Just answer the damn phone, Edward." She sighed softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

I grabbed the phone, pressing the green button. "Yeah?"

"Where are you?" Tanya's sobbing voice greeted me on the other side.

"In Port Angeles."

"What are you doing there?" I heard a muffled feminine voice in the background that I couldn't make out.

"I'm going to the library."

"Don't lie to me!" She cried into the phone. "I saw you with her."

I sighed. "Tanya..."

"No! How can you do this to me, Edward? I love you."

"Tanya..."

"Please come home." She sobbed harder. "I'll be good. I won't get jealous again. Please, baby."

"Tanya, listen to me. I came here to get some books. I need those books, and I'm not coming home without them, okay? I'll swing by your house later."

"No..."

"Tanya," I said more firmly. "Let's not turn this conversation into a fight, please. We'll talk later, okay?"

She sniffled. "Okay. I love you."

I let out a heavy breath. "Be good." I hung up and rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands.

I had a decision to make when I got back to Forks.

* * *

**A/N Hmmm. What is Edward talking about? :D  
**

**Thank you guys for reviewing the last chapter. You are great! **

**DON'T HATE EDWARD! He'll come around pretty soon, I PROMISE.  
**

**On my profile there are some new pictures. Check them out.  
**

**Leave me some much needed love :X**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N This is sooner than I intended to update, but I feel giddy because of the end of the chapter. The sun is finally starting to shine (shyly) on those kids' street...**

**

* * *

Chapter 12  
**

**Isabella Pov

* * *

**"Hey, Mom."

"Hey, sweetheart. How are you?" My mom's chipper voice greeted me.

"I'm fine. I was about to make dinner." I took a tall glass out of the kitchen cabinet, pouring myself some orange juice.

"That's nice. Is your father home?"

"No, he's still at work, I think." It was eight p.m. and Charlie still wasn't home. He had called earlier that afternoon to let me know he would be late, and that was the last I had heard from him.

"At this hour?" Mom inquired in a curious tone.

"Yeah, I don't know. I haven't called him. How are you?" I carried the phone into the living room and plopped down on the couch, lifting my feet on the coffee table.

"I'm good. Phil and I just came home. We had dinner at that restaurant you used to like so much. Great food."

"That's great, Mom." She didn't need to remind me of stuff I couldn't have anymore. "Anything else?"

"No. I just wanted to know how you're doing. We haven't talked in a while and I miss you."

"I miss you, too," I said sincerely.

"How's school?"

"It's good."

"You have good grades?"

"Yeah."

"That's good, honey. By the way, I hope you plan on coming home for Christmas. I want to see you."

"Mom... " I sighed. "Forks is my home now."

"Don't say that," she said softly. "I miss you and Phil does too. You're always going to be welcome here."

"Yeah, right." Did I need to remind her of how he practically threw me out? "You don't have to lie to me. I know Phil doesn't want to see me."

"Yes, he does. He cares about you. You're like a daughter to him." _Blah, blah, blah..._ "We want you to visit."

"I don't think so, Mom. I haven't spent a Christmas with Charlie since I was little. Plus, I made friends here, and I want to be with them for the Holidays."

"Are you sure, Bella? I can assure you, Phil won't say anything bad to you if you come."

_Yeah, I'm pretty sure I don't want to see his face._

"I'm sure, Mother. I'll probably be seeing you on spring break."

Mom sighed, resigned. "If this is what you really want..."

"You know, if you want to see me so bad, you could come visit." I brought a hand to my hair, starting to play with my ponytail.

"Are you kidding? I don't plan on setting foot in that town ever again." She said it as if just the thought of coming to Forks repulsed her.

I rolled my eyes, even though she couldn't see me.

"Do you need any money?" She changed the subject swiftly.

"Are you trying to buy me?" I joked, twisting a loose strand of hair between my fingers and studying it.

"Maybe." She chuckled.

"Well, yeah. I could use some more money. Charlie doesn't give me that much."

"Alright. I'll send you five hundred dollars tomorrow."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." I could hear a door opening through the receiver. "I have to go, sweetheart. I'll talk to you soon. Phil says hi."

_I'm sure he does._

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye, baby. Love you."

"Love you, too."

I hung up and headed back into the kitchen, only to be interrupted by the phone ringing minutes later. I groaned as I made my way back to the living room where I had left it.

It was Jacob.

"Hey, Jacob."

"Hello to you, too," he said in his deep, rich voice.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I was bored, and I thought I'd give you a call."

"I feel used."

He chucked. "How so?"

"You only call when you get bored."

"Come on, you know that's not true," he said, becoming serious.

"I was kidding. Anyway. How's your father?" Jacob had told me Billy had been feeling sick lately.

"He's better. He was just coming down with a cold. This weather is messing with our immune systems."

"Yeah. It's cold as hell outside." I shivered just thinking about it.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You know that hoodie I forgot at your house last week?"

"Yeah."

"Hide it before Chief Swan sees it and comes after me with his shotgun, thinking I took advantage of his little girl in his own home."

I laughed. "You know Charlie adores you. You could probably steal from the house and he wouldn't mind."

"Then why is he always giving me the evil eye?"

"He enjoys intimidating you. You know he's harmless."

"Just in case, hide it. That's if he hasn't already seen it."

"He hasn't. You're such a wuss."

"Never mess with the police, Bella. Didn't your father teach you that?"

"No."

After a brief pause, "Tell me something interesting."

I laughed. "Um, I'm cooking dinner while waiting for Charlie to come home. Interesting enough?"

"Chief's not home?"

"No."

"Can I come over?"

"Jacob, you just left two and a half hours ago."

"So? I won't stay long." He teased.

"Charlie's probably going to be home soon."

Jacob laughed. "I don't think so, It's Friday night. If he hasn't come home by now, he won't be back until ten.

My brow furrowed. "How do you know?"

"Doesn't matter," he said vaguely.

"Jacob."

He sighed. "The diner closes at ten."

"So? I don't see your point."

"He likes Sue. You know... that woman from the diner?"

"Oh."

"Yeah. But anyway, can I come or what?"

"No," I said sternly.

He huffed on the other side of the line. "You're mean."

"Yeah, yeah. Tell me something I don't know."

~~ 0 ~~

_I was laughing._

_I was laughing so hard, my stomach hurt. _

_He was chasing me through the mansion's dark hallways. My heels made a loud noise as they came in contact with the tough, white marble of the floor._

_I was drunk. _

_So drunk... _

_And maybe a little high._

_It was a wonder I could keep my balance on the ridiculously high pumps.  
_

_I risked a glance over my shoulder and saw that he was approaching me rapidly. The first three buttons of his shirt were undone, and he had a big, predatory smirk on his face as he quickened his pace even more._

_He wasn't running. If he had been, I would have already been trapped in his arms by now, with no way of escaping. _

_He enjoyed the chase, just like a lion enjoys stalking its pray.  
_

_I bit my lip and ran faster, my hair blowing wildly in the wind coming from an open window. I reached the last door which was slightly ajar and threw him one last glance before slipping inside the dark room, closing the door behind me._

_I took a few tentative steps forward, my heart starting to beat erratically. It dawned on me that it wasn't because of the anticipation, but something else entirely. Something I couldn't quite put my finger on._

_A strange shiver ran through my body, and I swallowed hard as a feeling of pure dread rocked my entire being._

_My steps faltered when I spotted something lying on the floor. The moonlight coming from a large rococo-style window, basked the form in its pale rays._

_It took me no more that two seconds to realize what I was seeing._

_A loud high-pitched scream escaped my throat, my knees bucking from the shock and making me fall on the floor next to the silent form._

What have I done?_ Was my last thought, before darkness took me into its terrifying claws._

~~ 0 ~~

Saturday morning I was writing on an essay for my English class when the doorbell rang. My brow furrowed and I perked up, trying to hear any sounds that might give me a clue as to who it was.

However there was nothing. A second later the doorbell rang again more vigorously. I jumped from my bed, paddling barefoot into the hallway and down the stairs. Everything was completely silent downstairs. Charlie was nowhere to be seen, and I wondered if he was even in the house anymore.

I never expected to see the person who was standing on the porch, grinning widely.

"Alice?" I asked stupidly.

"Hey, Bella," she said excitedly, stepping forward and giving me a big hug.

"How did you know where I live?"

"Bella, I know a lot of things." She winked at me conspiratorially.

"Uh, come in." Confused, I stepped to the side to let her in.

She went straight for the living room as if she already knew where it was.

"What are you doing here?" I didn't want to sound rude, but I was still not over the initial shock of seeing her there.

Alice smiled and patted the couch next to her as she sat down on it. She grabbed my hand into hers, her face becoming serious. "I need a favor."

My eyebrows rose. "A favor?"

"Yeah."

"What do you need?" I asked apprehensively.

She smiled pleadingly. "I want you to come shopping with me in Seattle."

Even though the idea of a shopping spree really appealed to me, I was a bit reluctant to agree.

"Pleeease, Bella," she whined. "Pretty please?" She fluttered her eyelashes at me imploring.

"Why would you want me to go shopping with you?" We weren't exactly best friends. I mean, she was a good girl, and I liked her a lot, but we still hadn't hung out together besides school.

"Because I want us to be friends. Don't you?"

"Uh, yeah, sure..."

"So, when can I pick you up?" She cut me off.

I sighed. "Alice, I have an essay to write, and I don't really have time..."

"None of that nonsense. You have plenty of time." She got up quickly, smoothing down her knee-length denim skirt. "I'll pick you up at one."

Three hours later, a loud horn announced me of Alice's arrival. I put on my flat patent boots and a heavy trench coat, turning around to see Charlie inspecting me from the kitchen's doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. He had just woke up, and he looked a bit grim.

"Shopping, you say?" He inquired with a deep frown.

"Yeah." I held my hand open to him and he sighed, shaking his head as he sauntered towards me. He patted his jeans pockets and pulled out his wallet, handing me an one hundred dollar bill.

"Thanks." I shoved the bill into my pocket, turning on my heel and quickly walking outside.

"Have fun." I heard Charlie call behind me.

A deep red convertible Chrysler was parked in front of my house, a leggy blonde bent over the trunk of the car. The passenger door swung open and Alice jumped out, all smiles.

"Come on, Bella. We're going to be late."

"Late for shopping?"

"No, silly. Late for catching the two o'clock ferry. Come on, come on." She urged, shoving me into the backseat.

Leggy blonde got into the driver's seat, and Alice whirled in her seat to look at me. "Bella, this is Rosalie. You might know her from school. We're good friends."

"Nice to meet you," I said politely. I thought briefly that I had actually seen her with that big guy with dimples from my calculus class. Emmett, if I remembered correctly.

"You too." She didn't bother turning to me as she started the car up and got us moving.

When we arrived at the Bellevue Square Mall in Seattle it was well past four. As soon as we were out of the car, Alice linked her arm with mine, a content smile on her face. Rosalie walked in front of us, looking good in a pair of tight, low-cut jeans and high-heel, over-the-knee boots. She had been pretty silent for the entire drive, Alice doing most of the conversation for the three of us.

I had this odd feeling that Rosalie didn't actually like me very much. The few words she had uttered during the two hours of driving and one hour on the ferry were all addressed to Alice. I once caught her throwing me some really unfriendly looks, her brow furrowed as if she was deep in thought about something.

I had no idea what her problem was, but I could be even more bitchy than her if she continued to act so rudely towards me. As far as I was concerned, I hadn't done anything to her to deserve such crappy treatment.

After about two hours of going through different stores, I had bought a knitted, lilac sweater and a pair of heart-shaped, silver earrings. At Alice's pleadings we also went to Tiffany's where I saw a gorgeous bracelet with three small diamonds in sterling silver. It was so simple and tasteful that I just fell in love with it at the first sight. However my brief fantasy of seeing it wrapped around my wrist, was rapidly shattered. It was way over my modest budget as it cost over four hundred dollars. Long gone were the days when I would have bought it in an eyeblink.

Should I also mention the sublime, ruffled Armani dress I'd spotted in a showcase as we were passing by?

Yeah, who knew when I'd be able to buy such things again.

Right now I just had to conform with my twenty-dollars earrings and my forty dollars sweater.

We were sipping on a cappuccino at Starbucks, resting our feet after all the walking, when Alice came up with the idea of going to a hair salon.

"I desperately need a haircut." She ran her fingers through her shoulder-length hair, studying it carefully. "It's grown too long."

"I like it." I shrugged one shoulder.

"Thanks, but I prefer it shorter. Oh, and I need a good waxing too. Jasper has already complained about 'the bush'." She made quotation marks with her fingers.

"Alice, please." Rosalie glared at her. "I don't need to know these kinds of things about my brother."

"Oh, come on." Alice dismissed her with a wave. "We've talked worse."

"Still." Rosalie muttered.

"So, are we going or what?" Alice got up, not waiting to hear our answer.

"I need a manicure," Rosalie said.

"Me too." I admitted.

"Well, then you go with Rosalie, and I'll go do my thing." Alice beamed, already starting to walk away. "I'll call when I'm done."

And like that, Rosalie and me were left alone to gouge each others' eyes out.

I'm kidding. Actually, once we got to the salon and sat down next to each other, Rosalie helped me choose a very nice color for my nails.

"I like this one," she said, pointing to a light pink bottle.

"Yeah, me too. It's nice."

"What do you think?" She asked after a moment, holding up two bottles in her hand.

"Hm." I though for a bit. "The red one."

Rosalie's lips curved into a small smile. "I like the way you think."

And like that, every ounce of animosity between us was quickly forgotten.

_The strange ways of us girls..._

~~ 0 ~~

"Hey," I said, opening the front door and letting Edward in. It was a Tuesday afternoon, and we were supposed to start working on our project.

"Hey," he replied in a gruff voice. He had a sullen expression on his face as he rushed inside past me.

He headed straight for the living room, and I followed confused. When I stepped into the room I saw him collapsed on the couch face down, his book bag on the floor.

"Edward?" I asked panicked, hasting over to him.

He groaned and turned onto his back.

He looked awful. His eyes were bloodshot, and his cheeks an angry red. I noticed that his hair was even messier than usual, and it looked like he had been running his hands through it the whole day.

"What happened?"

"What do you think happened? I'm sick." He closed his eyes, swallowing a few times.

"You look like you're coming down with something."

"Yeah." He nodded, covering his forehead with the back of his hand. "Do you have any tea?"

"Yeah. What kind would you like?"

"Uh... lemon?"

"Okay." I eyed him a bit concerned because he really did look terrible. "Be right back."

I made tea for the both of us. When I came back, I found Edward hugging a small pillow to his chest. He heard me coming and opened his eyes.

"Here's your tea."

He got up in a sitting position to take the large mug I offered.

"Thanks." He sniffled, taking it from me.

"You're welcome."

Edward took a few sips and sighed. "Fuck, I feel like shit."

I sat down next to him. "Why did you come if you were feeling sick?"

"I came straight from practice. It wasn't that bad, so I ignored it, but now I don't think I can even drive home."

"Drink your tea." I commanded softly.

After a few minutes of silence, I noticed that he only wore a t-shirt and a thin hoodie. This was far from being an appropriate attire for the freezing weather outside.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" He lifted his tired eyes to me, questioningly.

"Where's your parka?"

"I left it in the car. I was feeling hot and I threw it in the backseat."

I scowled and moved closer to him, placing my palm over his forehead.

"What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously, but his eyes closed almost immediately when I touched him.

He groaned. "Fuck, you feel good. So cold."

"Edward, you're burning!" I said agitated. It was more serious than I had initially thought.

"Yeah?" He said weakly.

"I'm serious. You need to see a doctor." His condition was starting to scare me. What if it wasn't a simple cold, but the flu?

"Later," he murmured. I moved my hand away, but he grabbed it and brought it back to his forehead.

"Edward..."

"Can I lie on your couch for a while?" He grimaced as he rubbed the back of his neck.

He looked so exhausted and helpless, I couldn't say no. "Sure, but finish your tea first."

He emptied the mug hurriedly in a few big gulps, and lay across the couch on his back. I got up so he could stretch his legs and headed into the kitchen to wash his mug and some other dishes Charlie had left around. I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was only ten minutes to five.

_Should I call Alice? _I asked myself. I didn't think he'd be able to drive in his state, and I didn't have a license or else I would have taken him home myself.

When I came back to check on Edward about fifteen minutes later, he was fast asleep, his lips slightly parted, a peaceful expression on his face.

I debated for a moment before I made up my mind. I would let him rest for a little while, maybe he'd end up feeling better.

I sighed and went up to my room to get a blanket. I covered him with it and sat down in an armchair with the book I was currently reading. I flipped through pages, sighing annoyed when I realized that I had forgotten to bookmark it. I grabbed my still half-full mug and took a sip, wrinkling my nose at the cold tea. I put it back on the coffee table and settled comfortably with a copy of 'Wuthering Heights' in my lap.

The book kept me occupied for about an hour before my iPhone rang.

"Yeah, Dad?" I answered on the third ring.

"Hey, Bells." His voice was muffled and there was some kind of wooshing noise in the background as if he was outside. "Did you make dinner yet?"

"Uh, no. Why?"

"Well, you can eat without me tonight. I'm going to be a little late."

"Again?" I asked incredulously and maybe a little louder than I intended.

"Yeah, just for an hour or so. I'll grab a quick bite a the diner."

_Hmmm.  
_

I sighed. "Fine."

We hung up, and I tossed the phone on the couch, forgetting Edward was lying there and hitting his calf.

He didn't even move an inch.

I stared at him, not knowing if I should wake him up or not. I shrugged to myself before walking the few steps to the couch and leaning over him. I shook his shoulder gently, but it didn't get any type of reaction from him. I shook harder.

"Edward," I murmured close to his ear. "Wake up."

He groaned low in his throat, his brow furrowing as he turned on his side, facing the back of the couch.

What was I supposed to do now? Let him sleep longer? Try to wake him up again?

My stomach made the decision for me as it growled loudly, and I realized how hungry I suddenly was. I pulled the blanket higher on Edward and headed into the kitchen.

I set on making moussaka, since lately I craved minced beef for some reason. I knew a delicious Greek recipe aunt Renata had taught me in my first year of high school, which I haven't made for quite some time.

I opened the fridge and peered inside, trying to find the things that I needed. I had the minced beef, tomatoes, cheese, an onion, parsley and spices, but no aubergines. I thought for a moment, then the light bulb switched on. I was going to use potatoes.

I washed my hands and got to work.

I put the sliced onion, minced beef, tomato paste, breadcrumbs and spices into a pan, starting to sauté them. I added a glass of wine and continued like this for about forty minutes. Then, I made the béchamel with cheese and set it aside.

I lightly oiled a large roasting pan and sprinkled the bottom with the remaining breadcrumbs. I placed a layer of potato slices on the breadcrumbs and spread the meat mixture evenly on top. I covered with the remaining potato slices, and carefully poured the béchamel sauce evenly over the top.

I put it into the oven to bake and started cleaning the kitchen.

I had just finished washing the frying pan when a deep, gruff voice spoke behind me.

"Fuck, smells great in here."

I jumped startled and turned around to see Edward standing in the doorway, his hair tousled and sleep marks on the left side of his face.

The expression he wore was one of a little kid in a candy store, and I couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"You're finally awake. You slept for more than two hours. How are you feeling?"

He walked to the kitchen table and sat in a chair. "A little better. I still feel hot." His voice was slightly hoarse, and he cleared his throat a couple of times.

I approached him and put a hand over his forehead to check his temperature. "Well, you're still hot. You really need to see a doctor."

"Yeah," he grumbled. "I'll see what my dad has to say about it. What's in the oven?"

"Moussaka."

Edward's sleepy eyes widened immediately. "Really?"

"Yeah." I shrugged. What was wrong with moussaka?

"You made it?" He seemed awestruck.

"No, my father made it." My snarky inner-self couldn't help herself.

His face fell. "Oh. Is Chief Swan home?" He glanced around as if he expected Charlie to pop out of nowhere.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm kidding, Edward. Of course I made it. Who else? My dad is a disaster in the kitchen."

"You cook? Like, not just omelets and fries?" The awestruck expression was back.

I laughed. "You sound like this is a big deal."

"Yeah, it is. You're the first girl I've come across who can really cook, not just pretend to."

"Well, you can't know if I can really cook unless you taste my food."

"It smells fucking amazing." He sniffled the air, his face lighting even more.

"Thanks."

"When can I eat?" Edward asked eagerly.

I cocked and eyebrow. "Who said anything about you staying for diner?"

"Oh, come one." He groaned. "Have mercy, I'm sick."

"So?"

"And I'm hungry." He added, making a sullen face. "You can't let me starve."

I shrugged, leaning back with my elbows on the counter behind me. "No, but I can send you home. Your mom can cook for you."

He stared at me intensely, and even sick, his eyes held a blazing fire which made my stomach flip nervously. "What if I want to eat _your_ food?"

I shook my head, but there was a small smile playing on my lips, betraying my hidden excitement.

Edward rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "So? When can I eat?"

I glanced at the clock. "In about ten minutes."

~~ 0 ~~

_Fifteen minutes later..._

"Jesus_,_" Edward murmured appreciatively between bites. "This is so good."

"Yeah?" I forked a bit of potato and brought it to my mouth. He was shoving food into his mouth enthusiastically, and I couldn't help but feel flattered at the sounds he was making, seeing he was enjoying my cooking so much.

"I'm serious. This is exactly like my mom's. I fucking love moussaka. It's my favorite." He took another mouthful from his plate. "Where did you learn to cook like that?"

I grinned a little at the ego boost he was giving me. "My aunt taught me. I didn't have aubergines so I used potatoes instead."

"I don't like aubergines anyway. I ate my first piece of potato moussaka in Greece three years ago, and I fell in fucking love."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Like is an understatement. You should be proud of you. Even_ I'm_ proud of you." He gave a small chuckle and took another bite.

"You look awful, you know," I said after a while, taking in his disheveled appearance. "You should probably head home."

"Are you kicking me out?"

"No. I'm telling you, you should let your father see you. You're definitely coming down with something."

He sighed, defeated. "Yeah."

He finished eating, and started playing with his fork and napkin as he watched me eat.

"You want more?"

"Please?" He gave me a sheepish grin.

"Sure."

I filled his plate a second time, and we ate in silence. After we were finished, I gathered the dirty plates and put them in the sink. Edward got up, going straight to the fridge, opening it and peering inside. He took out the jug of orange juice and poured himself a glass.

"Edward!" I exclaimed.

"What?" He looked at me innocently.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm thirsty."

"That juice is ice cold. Are you insane?"

He shrugged and took a sip anyway. "Fuck." He made a face as he swallowed. "You're right."

_Figures._

"Idiot," I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He threw the rest into the sink and washed his glass, placing it upside down on a napkin to dry. "I should go."

"Yeah, I'll see you to the door."

In the foyer, he stood awkwardly, an emotion I couldn't quite place washing over his bold, but exhausted features. "Thanks for dinner." He fidgeted with the zipper on his hoodie. "And the tea."

I waved him off like it was nothing. "You're welcome."

I was about to open the door for him when he abruptly leaned forward, giving my right cheek a quick and unexpected peck.

I froze on spot, shocked by his gesture, and not knowing how to react.

"Uh." He tugged at his hair nervously as he straightened up. "I'll see you in school, I guess?"

I could only nod dumbly. Edward opened the front door, bolting out into the night and breaking into a slow jog towards his car. He got in and started the car quickly, leaving the driveway with a tire squeal.

I stood there transfixed, unable to move, just staring at the empty spot were his car had been only moments prior. I brought my palm to my check where his lips had touched my skin, my heart thumping a million beats a minute.

_What the fuck just happened?

* * *

_

**A/N Aww, see? Edward is not that bad. He just has to realize that he likes Bella in a different way than he thinks.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N This is kind of a transitory chapter so there's not much happening in it. Enjoy.  


* * *

Chapter 13**

**Edward Pov**

* * *

I sped through the narrow streets of Forks, wanting nothing more than to get home and take something for the big-ass headache nagging me. I had woken up that morning with a sore throat and a mild headache, but I didn't give it much thought as I assumed it was because of a glass of ice Coke I had drank the previous night. However, by the time three o' clock rolled around and I headed towards the boys locker room to change my clothes for practice, I was feeling pretty much like shit. I ignored it because I didn't want to miss practice today. The coach had said it was important for the entire team to be present. I was fucking captain so I couldn't skip an essential hour of practice.

I was driving towards Isabella's house when I really started to feel sick. I felt the sudden urge to lie down as my head started spinning furiously, and my vision blurred for a brief second; a dangerous thing to happen when you are behind the wheel going at 70 mph.

As soon as she opened the door I rushed past her, heading straight for the living room where I collapsed on the couch with my face buried into a small, decorative pillow. Evidently worried about my strange behavior, Isabella hurried over to me, asking what happened. I told her I was feeling sick and asked for some tea to ease my still sore throat. After she made me some lemon tea, all I know is that I was feeling exhausted and I asked her if I could crash on her couch for a little while. Then I passed out.

When I woke up sometime later, my nostrils were assaulted by the divine smell of cooked food. My body was stiff from lying in a bad position for a long time, and I groaned softly as I got up and stretched my numb limbs. Following the smell, I slowly made my way towards the kitchen where Isabella was wiping the counter with a kitchen towel.

She fed me and I was in fucking heaven. First of all because I was really hungry and secondly because moussaka was my favorite dish ever. It amazed me how a girl so young was so good at making a dish that wasn't that easy to make, and I told her that. The food was so good, I even ate a second plate, and I think I could have eaten the whole fucking tray without stopping to breath.

I was very picky when it came to most things, but especially when it came to the food I was eating. I had the bad habit on commenting on everything, even the smallest things like the color of some random vegetable or the smell that wasn't exactly right.

Isabella's food?

Fucking perfection on a plate.

I was astounded that I had only praise words for it as it rarely happened. Maybe I was too sick or too hungry to notice anything. Maybe both.

We had nice small talk without going at each other's throats, and I realized I actually liked having her around. Isabella was a very pleasant girl when she wanted to be, and surprisingly, I felt like I wanted to spend more time with her, to know more about her and her life before she came to live with her father.

When it was time for me to leave, I did a very stupid thing without even thinking. As I stood in the foyer, my back to the front door, she took a step to the side wanting to open the door for me. I reacted on sheer instinct as I leaned down and pecked her on one of the the cheeks, her skin feeling so soft against the brief pressure of my lips.

I expected her to push me away or even swear at me, but Isabella just stood there still as a statue, her eyes widened in shock. She didn't see it coming, and neither did I. I don't know what came over me. I just wanted to thank her somehow for taking care of me even if she had no obligation to do so.

I quickly mumbled something about seeing her in school, and left, climbing into my car and driving away. I needed to put some distance between us and think. I had to figure out what had possessed me to kiss her in such a manner. I never, and I mean never, kissed a girl on the check before. The only three women I ever kissed like that were my grandmother, my mother and my sister. The girls I hung out with, either I slipped my tongue between their lips, or nothing.

Even in kindergarten when I was half a foot tall and my dick was non-existent, I would still kiss the lips of the girls I had a crush on. They always chased me around to kick my ass afterward, but in my mind it was worth it, and I always managed to slip another one when they weren't paying attention.

I couldn't let it happen again. I had to keep my head clear when I was around Isabella. I needed to be able to think of her as a normal girl that wasn't anymore special than the girls I had met prior to her. But, deep inside I knew I wouldn't be able to do that. The pull I felt towards her had become too strong, and I was too stubborn to admit it. She was an _enigma_, and the curious part of my personality wanted to figure out the mystery surrounding her.

I got home and parked the Volvo in the driveway, behind my dad's Audi, running inside to avoid the rain that had started to fall in small drops. Mom was coming out of the living room, talking on her phone, her smile dropping instantly when she laid eyes on me.

"I have to go," she spoke into the receiver. "I'll call you back later."

I walked past her and slumped down in an armchair, my whole body feeling like I had run a marathon.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Mom asked, coming over to me and brushing the hair from my forehead with the palm of her hand. "You're burning with fever." She gasped, starting to look really fucking concerned.

I hummed and closed my eyes, my body going limp against the comfortable leather.

"I'll get your father. He's in his office."

Mom disappeared from my side and not a minute later, my dad was hovering over me as he checked my lungs and throat to see if my tonsils were swollen. He took my temperature and nodded to himself. "It's nothing to worry about. You more than likely caught a cold, son. You'll need to rest in bed for a couple of days."

"That means I can't go to school?" I smirked, and Dad chuckled.

I remembered when I was a kid and faked being ill in order to skip school. I could never fool my father and always ended up going, my moaned protests ignored by both my parents.

"Yes, that means you can't go to school for the next couple of days. I bet you're very upset about it."

"You have no idea. I'm devastated."

"Enough talking." My mom scowled at us. "Up to bed, young man. I'll bring you some hot tea with lots of lemon for your throat."

Sluggishly, I made my way to my room where I plopped down on the bed without even bothering to change my clothes. A few minutes later, my mom came with a steaming cup of tea in one hand and a couple of pills in the other. "Here." She handed me the pills. "Your father said you should take these."

I got up in a sitting position and swallowed them with a few big gulps of tea. "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome. Now try to get some sleep. I'll make you something to eat in the meanwhile."

"I already ate."

Mom arched an eyebrow. "You ate? When?"

"About half and hour ago."

"Where did you eat?" She asked suspiciously.

"At a friend's house." I lied. Isabella wasn't exactly a friend, was she?

"Hmm." Was all my mom said. "Get some rest. I'll come check on you later."

~~ 0 ~~

I woke up disorientated with my phone ringing and vibrating in my jeans pocket. I was lying on my left side with my head resting between my two large pillows. I ran a hand over my face and reached for the phone, taking it out and looking at the caller id.

Tanya.

I sighed and pressed the red button, silencing it. I remembered the night after Isabella and I came back from Port Angeles.

_It was nine p.m., and I had just arrived at Tanya's house as I had promised. I knocked on the door a few times and soon after it swung open, Mrs. Denali standing in front of me with a fork in her hand._

_"Oh, Edward. Come in." She ushered me inside hurriedly. "Tanya's upstairs. Go ahead. " She motioned with her chin to the second floor as she disappeared into the kitchen._

_I didn't even have the chance to knock on Tanya's bedroom door before it flew open, and she threw herself in my arms dramatically._

_"Oh, I'm so glad you're here." She breathed into my neck._

_I rubbed her back absently, steeling myself for what was to come._

_"Come." I led her inside, closing the door behind us for more privacy._

_Tanya sat on her bed, patting the spot next to her. I shook my head and pulled her desk chair, taking a seat directly in front of her._

_"We need to talk."_

_As soon as the words were out of my mouth her eyes grew wide, and she started shaking her head furiously. "I don't want to talk."_

_"But I do, Tanya," I said sternly._

_"No." She whispered weakly._

_"We can't go on like this..."_

_"No..." she said again, not wanting to acknowledge my words._

_"I want us to break up."_

_"No." Her voice was barely a whisper._

_"Tanya, this is not working." I gestured with my hand between us. "You asked me to give it a try, and I did. But, it's just not working. We don't want the same things. It would be better for the both of us if we just remained friends."_

_"This is all because of her, isn't it?" Mascara stained tears were streaming down her face and neck.  
_

_"No, Tanya. This is not because of Isabella, or any other girl." I was telling the truth. It had nothing to do with my attraction to Isabella. I didn't love Tanya, and I wanted out of this relationship._

_"I'm not stupid. I can see the way you look at her. What is it that she has that I don't?" Tanya continued, staring off into space._

_"Tanya..."_

_"Don't I mean anything to you, Edward?" She raised her bloodshot eyes to me, questioningly._

_"Of course you mean something to me, Tan," I said, using her old nickname. "You were my first best fiend. I care about you, you know this. I just... don't feel about you the way you do about me. You need someone who can really love you, Tan."_

_At my words she started sobbing, her body shaking violently. "But I love you. How about me? I love you so much, Edward. You can't leave me."_

_I got up from the chair I was occupying and sat next to her on the bed, taking her into my arms. "I know you love me. This is why we need to part ways. It's not fair towards you, Tanya. You deserve more, and deep inside you know that this relationship wasn't going anywhere."_

_She clutched at my shirt, her head buried into my chest. "We can make it work. I know we can."_

_I sighed heavily. "Why would you keep lying to yourself like that? This relationship isn't healthy for you, and neither is it for me. I'm asking you for a clean break up. I don't want you to hate me. I want us to be friends like we used to be."_

_"I can't." She cried, squeezing my waist fiercely. "I love you too much to let go."_

_"Please, Tan." I was begging her to understand because I didn't want to see her broken. She needed to realize that this was the best for both of us._

_We stayed on the bed like that for a while before I let go of her and rose to my feet. "I have to go."_

_"No, please." She jumped to her feet, taking my hand and pulling me back to her._

_"I'm done, Tanya. I'm sorry."_

_"Edward, no, look. You can fuck her if you want. I don't care. I just don't want to lose you."_

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She was giving me permission to sleep with Isabella as long as I didn't leave her? This was fucking sick. _

_"That's low even for you, Tanya. What you feel for me is not love, you're fucking obsessed," I said, feeling disgusted with the whole situation.  
_

_"Edward..." She pleaded in vain._

_I yanked my arm from her grip and bolted out the door. I heard her calling my name, but I didn't even turn my head back. She fucking needed some serious counseling._

Since that day, Tanya had cornered me in school a couple of times, begging me to give our relationship another chance. She was calling me multiple times a day to check on me, and it was driving me to the brink.

I've had enough.

The phone rang again in my hand, snapping me out of my reverie, and I groaned, ready to take my frustration out on Tanya. I was surprised to see a number I didn't recognize and wondered if she had gotten so far as to call from her mother's cell, to make sure I would answer.

Frustrated, I brought the phone to me ear. "What?" I barked into the receiver.

"Wow, not the greeting I was expecting." Isabella's melodic voice said on the other side of the line.

I was so fucking shocked, I couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

"I gather you are feeling better?" She inquired amused.

"Uh... a little. How did you get my number?"

"Well, fearing you might have passed out at the wheel and crashed into a tree, I called Alice. I asked her if you got home and if you were feeling better, but she had no idea what I was talking about. So, she gave me your number and said she was going to call at home to see how things were."

I grinned to myself, quickly recovering. "Who would have thought that you really have a heart?"

"Ouch," she said, sounding a bit hurt.

"I'm joking. It's nice of you to call." I paused briefly then added. "Is this your number?"

"Yeah, why?"

"So I can add you in my contact list."

"Do you actually plan on using it?" Isabella asked curiously.

"Yeah. Why? You don't want me to call you?"

"Not unless you have a good reason."

I smiled, leaning with my back against the headboard. "And what would you consider a good reason?"

"Anything related to school, I guess."

"So... if it's not school related, I'm not allowed to call you?" I was heavily flirting at this point.

"Probably not." Came her dry reply.

"Probably not isn't an absolutely not, which is good."

Isabella chuckled. "You're incorrigible, you know that?"

"I know, it's part of my charm."

"I have to go. I'm glad you are feeling better."

"Wait... so soon?" I wanted to keep her on the phone for a little longer.

"Yeah, I didn't call to chat, Edward," she said, mildly annoyed. "I wanted to make sure you got home. Plus, I have homework to do."

"Thanks for calling."

"No problem."

"I'll talk to you soon?" I asked, uncertain.

"Yeah. Good night."

"Good night."

~~ 0 ~~

The next day I woke up at eleven, feeling a little better. My throat was less sore, and my headache was completely gone. I had a runny nose, and I reached to my nightstand, taking a tissue out of its box. I blew my nose audibly and eased back into my pillow, my eyes closing for a few more minutes.

This cold sucked big time.

I eventually got up and stumbled my way into the bathroom to take a much needed, hot shower. The hot steam eased my tense muscles, and I started to relax, leaning against the shower wall and letting the soothing spray of water to wash over me.

When I was finished, I got out, drying myself with a big towel and wrapping it around my waist. I brushed my teeth for about five minutes as I had forgot to do it the night before. After that, I went back into my room, putting on a pair of sweatpants and a black, long-sleeved t-shirt that had a deep v-neck, rolling the sleeves up to my elbow. I finally put on some warm, thick cotton socks, making my way downstairs and into the kitchen where the coffee maker was silently working.

My mom was sitting at the kitchen table, pouring over an Ikea catalog. She heard me coming and lifted her eyes to me, giving me a sweet smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better," I said, taking a seat opposite of her.

"Come here." She motioned for me to lean over the table towards her. When I did, she placed the back of her hand over my forehead.

"You don't seem to have a temperature anymore."

"That's good." I shrugged, taking the Ikea catalog from her and skimming over it with little interest. "What were you looking for?" I nodded to the catalog in my hand.

"Nothing. I was just looking. It came with the mail today."

I flipped a few more pages simply out of curiosity. I found a dark oak desk that caught my attention and stopped to study it. It was at a relatively good price, and it had a modern design with a lot of space for books and school supplies.

"Edward," Mom said quietly, across from me.

"Yeah?" I looked at her questioningly.

Her mouth was set in a thin line. "Did you break up with Tanya?"

I frowned deeply, caught off guard by her question. "Yeah. Who told you?"

Mom sighed. "Tanya."

I arched an eyebrow incredulously. "Tanya? When did you two talk?"

"Well... today."

"Today?" Now I was confused.

"Yes. She called the house." At hearing this, my vision darkened, anger starting to boil up inside of me. "She told me you weren't answering your phone, and she decided to call the house number."

I groaned, placing my forehead into my palm. "What did she want? To complain about me?"

Mom chuckled lightly. "Well, not exactly. She found out you were sick, and she wanted to know how you were doing. Then she started crying all of the sudden, and I must confess that I panicked. I thought something had happened..." She trailed off, not finishing her thought.

"What do you mean _something happened_?" I scowled.

Mom sighed, shaking her head. "To be honest, I thought she was going to tell me she's pregnant."

"Mom!" I was fucking outraged.

"What?" She asked innocently. "Accidents happen."

"If you insist to know, I'm very careful that 'accidents' " I quoted the word with my fingers, "don't happen."

She grinned sheepishly. "It's good to know. I'm too young to be a grandmother."

I smirked. "Yeah. Having a doctor as a father made me more precarious. I have no intention of having kids at this age, so don't worry."

I got up to make some tea when my mom spoke again. "You know, Tanya asked me to interfere."

"What?" I spun around to face her.

Mom shrugged. "She begged me to convince you to give the relationship a second chance."

"I can't believe she did that." I hissed through my teeth. "How much more can she fucking lower herself?"

"Edward." Mom sighed heavily. "Give her some time. Some people don't handle break ups very well. She'll eventually get over it, if this is what you really want. Maybe in two weeks, or even a month, you'll change your mind and you two get back together."

"I won't change my mind, Mom," I said firmly. "This relationship was doomed before it even started. Tanya doesn't understand this. It's like she's completely blind, like she doesn't realized that it wouldn't have taken us anywhere. I don't love her, and I've been completely honest with her from the beginning. I want more... but with someone else."

Mom's eyebrows shot up immediately. "Someone else? Like who?"

"I don't know." I brought a hand to my hair, tugging at it nervously. "Some other girl. One I can fall in love with."

"You sound like you're talking about one particular girl. Who is she?" Mom smiled lovingly, urging me to spill the beans already.

"Uh... no one." I babbled, averting my gaze so she couldn't see the lie in them.

But my mother saw right through me. "Edward, you know you can't lie to me. Come on, spill it out. You know I'm a good listener."

"I'm not talking about anyone in particular, Mom. I was generally speaking."

"Well, excuse me if I don't believe you, honey, but I can read your face." She chuckled amused. "It's fine if you don't want to talk about it, but sometimes it's better to let it out. I know you like the back of my hand. Something is going on in here." She placed her hand on her chest, where her heart was.

With that, my mother turned back to her catalog, acting like the conversation didn't even happen. I stood in the middle of the kitchen, staring at her intensely. Before I knew it, my mouth opened and the words slipped out against my will.

"Her name's Isabella."

I suddenly felt the need to tell her more. I had to tell someone about that infuriating girl at school who was driving me insane with her indifference towards me.

Mom looked at me with a knowing smile. "That's a start."

"I like her. I mean, she's hot and stuff..."

"You mean she's pretty?" Mom interrupted me.

I shrugged one shoulder. "Yeah." I pulled a chair out and sat next to my mother, leaning back and stretching my legs under the table. "I don't really know what I want from her. If I just want to fuck her or..."

"Edward!" Mom chided, her eyes widening at my choice of words.

"What?" I scowled, annoyed. "You wanted to know."

"Yes, but please spare me the details. I don't need to know everything."

"Yeah, anyway. I don't know if I only want that or something more. I mean, I kissed her on the cheek. What does that mean?" I pulled at my hair in frustration.

Mom laughed like it was a stupid question. "I think it means you like her, silly."

I groaned. She didn't understand. "Mom... I _never_ kissed a girl on the cheek before. I usually slip them some tongue..."

Mom put her hands up, stopping me. "Enough detail, Edward."

"Whatever. So yeah, you know now. Any advice for little ol' me?"

"My advice is to follow your instinct. I don't think you need me to teach you how to conquer a girl. But, if you really like her and want something more than a simple friendship, always treat her with respect. That's how you show her your intentions are serious. Remember this in the future."

_Respect._

I mulled over the apparently simple word, and realized that it was a little too late for that now. I had already disrespected Isabella when I kissed and groped her in Ben's bedroom.

The question was... did I really want more than a hot fuck with her?"

I didn't know the answer to that, but I planned on finding it out.

~~ 0 ~~

After having lunch, drinking some more lemon tea and popping a few pills, I headed back into my room to lie in bed and watch some TV. Passing my desk, I grabbed my phone to check it for any missed calls. I had one from Alice and six from Tanya.

I shook my head at her insistence, tossing it on the bed. The minute it hit the mattress it started ringing. Startled, I picked it up, swearing under my breath when I saw Tanya's number flashing on the screen.

My jaw set, and I brought the phone to my ear, pressing the answering button roughly. "What the fuck, Tanya?"

I was so fucking irritated with her.

"Hey, baby." She greeted merrily, unfazed by my harsh tone. "I heard you were sick. Are you feeling better?"

I rubbed my eyes with my fingers, trying to reign in my temper. "Yes, Tanya. I feel fucking wonderful. Thanks for asking. Is there anything else you want?"

"Can I come see you?"

"No," I said firmly.

"Why?" She whined, sounding like a petulant toddler.

"Because. Did you forget that we broke up?"

"That doesn't mean we can't be friends. You said you wanted to be friends, Edward. Friends care for each other. I want to see you."

"It's better that you don't come. I don't want to fight with you."

"We won't fight, I promise," she said, hope dripping from her voice.

"Tanya." My tone held a warning.

"Fine." She huffed on the other side. "Are you coming to school tomorrow?"

"I don't think so."

"I'm going to miss you. I'll call again tomorrow to check on you, okay?"

"There's no need for that," I said icily. "And Tanya?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I don't appreciate you involving my mother in our shit. Leave her out of this, or I swear to God I'll flip the fuck out."

~~ 0 ~~

"Hey, big bro'." Alice plopped down on the bed next to me, Jasper following after her into my room.

"Hey, man." He greeted, taking a seat on the couch.

"What's up?

"I came to bring Alice, and I thought I'd see how you're doing."

Alice put her head on my chest, her arm draped across my waist. "Yeah, how are you doing? You look much better."

"I feel better," I said, my voice hoarse, and I cleared my throat a couple of times. "How was school?"

Jasper shrugged dispassionately, his gaze trained on the basketball game on the TV, not bothering with an answer.

"It was boring. You didn't miss anything." My sister chimed in, lifting her head to look me in the eyes. "Oh, and Bella asked about you."

"Yeah?" I had to fight the grin threatening to spread on my face. _She fucking asked about me_. "What did she say?"

"She wanted to know how you were feeling. We didn't talk much because the teacher interrupted us. Anyway, I thought you guys didn't get along. What's up with that?"

I shrugged, faking nonchalance. "She's not that bad, I guess."

Alice smirked knowingly. "See? I told you. She's a nice girl. And speaking of girls... Tanya pestered me the entire day, asking ten thousand questions per minute about you. I eventually got irritated and told her to leave me alone. She can be so insistent..."

"Just ignore her." I suggested, doing my best to stay calm.

"I'm trying!" Alice said exasperated. "She's clingy as hell, Edward. Is it that hard to understand that you don't want to be with her anymore? God..."

"I don't know. I hope she'll get over it soon."

After my sister and Jasper were gone, I searched for my phone, scrolling through it for Isabella's number. I hesitated for a moment with my thumb hovering over the dial button before making up my mind and calling her.

She answered on the first ring. "Hey."

"Hey." I stupidly smirked into the receiver. "That was fast."

"Yeah, I had my iPhone in my hand. How are you?" She sounded a bit distracted, and I wondered why.

"I'm good," I said smoothly. "You?"

"Good."

"I found out you've been asking about me today."

"Uh... yeah?" Now I had her full attention.

"Mhm."_ Busted,_ I thought to myself smugly.

"I was just making sure you were okay," Isabella said almost defensively.

"I'm fine, although I won't be coming to school tomorrow either. Anyway. I was thinking maybe you should come over so we can start working on that damn Biology project. It's been almost two weeks, and we haven't done anything yet. We need to get moving if we want to pass Banner's class."

Isabella sighed, resigned. "You're right. I'll come tomorrow afternoon, after I get off from school."

"You can catch a ride with Alice if you want. I would come get you, but I'm not supposed to leave the house." I lamely lamented, not wanting her to have to take the bus.

"Yeah, that's okay." She assured me. "I'll talk to her."

There was a pause and some moving in the background.

"What are you doing?" I asked, curiosity nagging at me.

"Looking for my laptop. I can't remember where I put it." Isabella huffed upset, a loud banging noise rumbling through the receiver. "Ow! Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah." Her voice was strained.

"Are you sure?" I insisted.

"Yeah, I just stubbed my toe. It hurts like hell."

A brilliant idea suddenly struck me at the mention of her laptop. "Do you have a messenger id?"

"I have Yahoo messenger."

"No MSN id?"

"No."

"Give me the yahoo one, then." I eagerly hoped from the bed, sitting at my desk and powering my laptop.

"Why?" Isabella asked suspiciously.

"So we can talk." I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see me. "I get bored watching TV all day."

"Aren't we talking now?"

"Yeah, but I can't keep you on the phone for hours. Come on. Please?" I couldn't believe I was fucking begging her. What the hell was wrong with me? I needed to get my balls back from Isabella and man the fuck up.

"Bella_belle92. What's yours?"

"I don't have one," I said absentmindedly, my fingers typing rapidly.

"Then how do you expect us to talk, Edward?" There was some mild irritation in her tone, like what I said didn't make any sense.

"I'll make an id. Actually, I'm making it right now."

"You're creating an account just to talk to me?" She sounded surprised.

"Yeah."

"I have to go," Isabella said abruptly. "Charlie's calling me."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later, yeah?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

I put the phone on the desk, hovering with my fingers on the keyboard. I chuckled to myself amused when the light bulb in my head switched on. I had the perfect id, just for Isabella's eyes to see. I was only making it for her anyway.

I started writing, the following words appearing on the screen.

_Swan_admirer_2010

* * *

_

**A/N Hmmm... Swan admirer, huh, Edward? The kid is WHIPPED! **

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**XOXO  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N A big thank you to Olivia for helping with this chapter!  
**

**Pictures of Edward's house are on my profile if you haven't seen them already. Just imagine the house surrounded by trees. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

**Isabella Pov

* * *

**

Thursday afternoon after my last class, I met with Alice in the school's parking lot. She was leaning against the side of her bright yellow Beetle, talking with Rosalie and her boyfriend. She spotted me and waved curtly.

"Hey," I greeted all of them with a small wave of my own.

"Hi, Bella." Alice offered me her perfect smile, but there was some kind of sadness in her eyes.

Rosalie acknowledged me with a nod, while Emmett wrapped a large arm around my shoulders nonchalantly.

"Hey, classmate," he said with a wide grin.

Emmett was the kind of person you simply couldn't dislike. He was so fun, full of life and sociable, it was hard to resist his natural charm. Since that day I'd first met him in my calculus class, we had talked a couple of times. He was always extremely friendly to me, acting like we'd known each other forever. I was starting to really like having him around.

"Ready?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah."

"Where are you two monkeys off to?" Emmett inquired, his eyes narrowing with mock suspicion.

"To my house." Alice replied, glancing at her watch with pursued lips.

"Oh, yeah? Are you throwing a girl party without inviting me?" He winked at me, squeezing my shoulder lightly.

I smiled while shaking my head. "No, but if we did, you would've been the guest of honor."

He gave a booming laugh. "I'm flattered."

Alice's phone started ringing, and she pulled it out of her purse quickly, rolling her eyes at the screen when she saw who it was.

"Yes, Edward." She answered with a sigh. "No, I didn't forget, you don't have to call me every hour to remind me..." She paused to listen. "Yes, she's standing right next to me... uh huh... okay, bye."

"How's he doing?" Emmett asked when Alice hung up.

"He's good. Being a pain in the butt as you can see. He's called me three times today to remind me that I'm supposed to give Bella a ride to our house."

"He did?" I said, caught by surprise.

Alice nodded. "Yeah, and we'd better get moving before he calls again. As you've already figured out, patience is not one of my brother's fortes."

I refrained from rolling my eyes. What was the rush anyway?

"Well, well, well..." Emmett smirked down at me, ruffling my hair gently.

"What?" I frowned at him.

He was about to speak when Rosalie interrupted him. "Emmett, we should be going, too."

Emmett turned to his girlfriend, looking confused. "Where, baby?"

"Where do you think?" she snapped. "Home."

"Oh." Rosalie gave him a certain look that made the wheels spin inside his brain. "Oh!" His face suddenly lit up, and he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "You're right, babe. Let's go." He let go of me, talking Rosalie's hand in his.

"See you tomorrow," Rosalie said to Alice and me. Emmett started dragging her towards his Jeep, yelling at us over his shoulder, "Be good, monkeys. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

We climbed into Alice's car, and she pulled out of her parking space, heading towards the main road and to the opposite side of the town. The fifteen minutes car ride to the Cullen's was strangely quiet, since Alice usually talked so much. Concerned, I asked her if she was okay, but she just smiled at me, assuring me that she was fine.

The Cullens lived just outside of Forks, a very long driveway winding its way into the dense woods where a large two-story house was flanked by tall, evergreen trees.

The car came to a stop, and we got out, passing Edward's Volvo and another expensive-looking car as we made our way to the front door. From the outside, the Cullen residence was nothing like any other house in Forks. It was big, modern and luxurious compared with what I'd previously seen in the area.

When Alice opened the door and we stepped inside, it was clear to me that this family had more money than I'd initially thought. From the hallway, I could see all the way to the spacious living room, and every item looked very tasteful and carefully chosen. From the leather furniture to the paintings on the walls and the various decorative vases adorning the foyer, everything seemed put together by someone who had a very good aesthetic eye.

I liked it. It somehow reminded me of the house in Phoenix, and how much I used to love it before everything went downhill. I had spent part of my childhood in the arid desert, and there were times when I still missed it. Sometimes I longed for the heat, other times I missed playing in the pool with my mother, or in my all-pink princess bedroom with the neighbor's daughter, Alexis. I even missed the days when Phil would teach me how to play chess sprawled on the fluffy carpet in the middle of the living room as we sipped on a mug of hot chocolate my mom would make for us.

There had been a time, long ago, when I strongly believed he actually loved me. I used to think I had succeeded in filling the void created by his inability to have children of his own. For so many years I had soaked up every kind word, every loving gesture, every gentle caress from him. I was missing Charlie terribly, and any kind of fatherly behavior Phil was showing me, I would gladly accept. I had learned to care about him like he was my second dad, and I'd thought he felt the same about me.

_Silly, silly me._

_I didn't deserve to be loved.  
_

I was brought back to reality as a door on the left opened, and a pretty woman wearing an apron over a long-sleeved knee-length dress, emerged. Her eyes landed on us, and she smiled warmly. I could see so much of Edward's features reflected on her face, it was astounding. They had the same nose, mouth, eye-shape, and even their hair color was similar.

"Hey, Mom." Alice took off her shoes and coat, putting them in a closet hidden behind a sliding glass door.

"Hello," Mrs. Cullen greeted. "You must be Isabella."

"Yes, hello. Nice to meet you," I said politely.

"You too, dear. Let me take your coat."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I leaned down to take off my boots, struggling with one of the zippers that was stuck. I swore under my breath, tugging on the zipper forcefully when warm hands covered mine, stilling my movements. I looked up to see Mrs. Cullen smiling at me. "Here, let me try."

She managed to get me out of my patent boots in no time at all.

"Uh... thank you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh, you're welcome, sweetheart. Call me Esme."

"Bella, would you like some tea?" Alice asked quietly, taking the boots from me and putting them in the same closet as earlier.

"Sure."

"I'll make some for the both of us. You want to come with me to the kitchen, or would you rather have a seat in the living room?"

"That's okay, I'll come with you."

I followed her into the kitchen which smelled absolutely delicious. There was something baking in the oven, and I sat on a stool, watching Alice move around as she searched for something to boil water in.

Mrs. Cullen, or better said Esme, opened the oven to check on what was inside.

"It smells very good in here," I said.

Esme shook her head, amused. "Thank you, dear. This is the third apple pie I've baked in the last two days, and it's all because of Edward. I honestly don't know where all the food goes in that stomach of his."

I chuckled lightly. "My grandmother used to say teenage boys are bottomless pits."

She laughed. "How very true, Isabella. Your grandmother knew what she was talking about."

"You can call me Bella if you want." I suggested. "Everyone does. Isabella is my full name, but I prefer Bella."

Esme nodded. "Bella, then. You know, I've heard wonderful things about you from both Alice and Edward."

Before I had a chance to express my shock regarding that fact that Edward had good things to say about me, he appeared in the doorway, scowling at the three of us.

"Why didn't anyone tell me Isabella was here?"

"Hello to you, too," I said, taking in the gray sweatpants that hung low on his hips, the long-sleeved t-shirt that clung to his torso tightly and his damp hair from a recent shower.

"She's only been here for five minutes, Edward. Relax, will you?" Alice said, her back to us. She seemed a bit preoccupied about something, and not her usual chipper self.

Edward gave his sister a questioning look, walking over to where I was and sitting on a stool very close to me.

"Hey," he said softly, his eyes smoldering.

"Hey." He smelled good and masculine, and I had the sudden urge to lean closer and inhale deeply. I didn't do it of course, but I eyed his bare neck and freshly shaved face with more interest than I would've liked.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked.

"Yeah." His voice was a bit hoarse. "Although I still have a runny nose."

Esme was watching us curiously as she absently stirred in a cup of coffee.

"Are you hungry? You want something to eat?" Edward asked me.

"No, I'm fine." I was a bit hungry actually, but I didn't feel comfortable enough to ask for food when I'd met his mother only minutes prior.

"Here." Alice handed me a steaming mug. "Be careful, it's hot."

"Thanks."

"You want some tea, Edward?" She turned to her brother.

"No." He declined, but grabbed her waist pulling her to him. "What's wrong?"

Alice shook her head, acting like she didn't know what he was talking about. "Nothing."

"Alice, don't lie to me. I know you."

She tried to get away from him, pushing on his arms. "It's nothing, Edward. Really." She averted her eyes from his intense stare. "Let go."

Edward studied his sister for a moment before loosening his grip on her. "We'll talk later."

Esme was now looking at her daughter with a concerned expression on her kind face.

We savored our tea while making small talk, and Alice gave us a few fake smiles every now and then, but you could see her mind was elsewhere. As soon as I was finished, Edward got up, taking my mug and placing it in the sink.

"You want to go upstairs?"

"Okay." I shrugged, rising to my feet and following after him.

"I'll see you later?" I asked Alice, uncertain.

She smiled tightly and nodded.

Edward led me up the stairs to the second floor and to his room, opening the door and motioning for me to step inside ahead of him. As I took in my surroundings, I was pleasantly surprised to see how clean his bedroom was. It looked like everything was in its place, except for a pair of dark jeans tossed on the couch next to the desk. Even the air smelled nice, of after-shave, or perfume, or even both. The entire room smelled of Edward, and I liked it.

Edward stepped past me, gesturing to his couch. "Make yourself at home. Couch, bed, armchair, have a seat wherever you want."

"Thanks," I said, walking to the navy-blue sofa. I sat down, placing my bag at my feet.

"You want me to take that?" Edward asked, eying the bag on the floor.

"No, that's okay." I assured him.

"Okay." He nodded, turning around and walking to his desk, taking out his Biology book, a pen and his laptop. He put them on the couch next to me, grabbing his discarded pair of jeans and tossing them on the bed.

"You have the books we took from Port Angeles?" He asked me.

"Yeah, they're in the bag." I reached down, pulling the two heavy books out and showing them to him.

"Good, so I guess we can get started."

"Uh huh."

"Uh... I just have to use the bathroom. Be right back." Edward disappeared behind a door at my left, leaving me alone.

I looked around enthralled, taking in the modern furniture, the warm, pleasant color of the walls, the blue and white striped bedding and the various pictures hanging above his bed and desk. Curiously, I got up, sauntering towards his desk and inspecting the framed family pictures decorating it. There was one picture of Edward and his friends taken somewhere at the beach, one of him and his parents in what I recognized as their living room, and one of him and Alice from when they were little.

I picked the last one up, studying it with a small smile on my face. They couldn't have been older than six or seven years old. The picture had been taken at a pool, both Alice and Edward dressed in swimwear. Edward had on a pair of green trunks, and his arm was draped protectively around his sister's shoulders. His hair was a reddish mess, and he was grinning widely at the camera, one of his front teeth missing. A pouting Alice wearing a pink floral bathing suit was glaring daggers at him. They looked absolutely adorable together.

The bathroom door opened, and Edward walked out, his eyes moving from my face to the frame in my hand. He smirked and came to stand next to me.

"My favorite picture ever," he said, his gaze warmly exploring the old memento.

"Why was Alice pouting?"

He chuckled, shaking his head at the memory. "She was mad at me because I had eaten the Popsicle she had left on a napkin so she could go to the bathroom. When she came back, I was licking the stick, and her dessert was gone."

I laughed at his antics. "I can picture little Alice's reaction when she saw you."

"She chased me around the pool, yanked my hair, screamed at me through fake sobs. Same old, same old." Edward grinned down at me.

"How old were you?"

"Six. She didn't talk to me for about an hour after that. But, eventually she came to me, kissed my cheek and threatened that next time she was going to beat me up really bad."

"Wow." I snickered. "Hard to believe Alice could actually be violent."

"Eh, she liked to talk, but she never made good on her threats. She could never stay mad at me for long, and she still can't."

"So... you two have a close relationship?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah. I love her to death." He admitted, unashamedly. "She's my best friend and confidant."

"That's nice. There aren't many guys who would actually admit to loving their sister so much."

"I don't think it's something to be ashamed of."

"Some guys are terrified of the 'L' word."

Edward shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm not. I love my sister, I love my mother, I love my father... and if the feeling is there when I have a girlfriend, I won't hesitate to tell her that." He was looking me straight in the eye with an intensity I didn't understand.

"Uh... " I remembered that I wanted to tell him something about his ex. "Speaking of girlfriends... I have something to tell you."

Hie eyebrows rose. "What is it?"

"I heard you broke up with Tanya."

He nodded. "Yeah. It just wasn't working between us."

"Well, today after lunch she cornered me in the girls bathroom. She started screaming at me, accusing me of destroying your perfect relationship, and crap like that. She's lucky I didn't hit her, because I was so mad I had every intention to do so. I had to remind myself several times that she wasn't worth the trouble."

"She did what?" Edward's voice was glacial. "That is fucking it! She can't start harassing people because I broke it off with her." He spun around so quickly it startled me, stomping towards his bed and grabbing his phone furiously from one of the nightstands.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked, shocked to see such a reaction from him.

He ignored me and pushed a few buttons, bringing the phone to his ear. He started barking into the receiver as soon as Tanya picked up. "Don't fucking call me baby. What the fuck did I tell you about involving other people in our shit?" He listened for a few seconds, then continued. "You know very well what I mean, Tanya. Why the fuck did you have to pick on Isabella for no reason?... Yes, you did, don't fucking lie to me... Leave her and everyone else alone, or I swear to God I won't be held responsible for my actions... I'm not fucking her, and even if I did it wouldn't be any of your business."

He hung up abruptly, tossing the phone on the bed angrily. "She's fucking crazy," he muttered under his breath to no one in particular.

"You didn't have to do that," I said, still taken aback by his outburst.

"Yes, I did. She needs to realize that no matter what she does, we're not going to get back together." He paced the bedroom, tugging at his hair sharply. "I'm so fucking pissed off I want to hit something."

"Just don't hit me." I joked, trying to ease the tension.

He stopped his pacing and looked at me with surprise. "I'd never do that."

"I'm kidding. Although, if I remember correctly you did threatened me once or twice..."

He rolled his eyes at me. "I have a big mouth, but I didn't mean it. I'd never hit a woman. Although, Tanya is walking a fine line with me..."

"She'll get over it eventually, and she'd better stay away from me from now on. I don't think I'll be able to control my anger next time. I can be pretty hot tempered sometimes..."

A smile tugged at the corners of Edward's lips. "Yeah, I saw that. It can be pretty sexy if you ask me."

"If you say so," I said flatly.

"See?" He pointed at me accusingly. "I told you, you can't take a compliment."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "It was supposed to be a compliment?"

"Yeah. I basically told you you're sexy."

"Sexy is not necessarily a compliment, Edward. Not unless you're my boyfriend. If you told me I was beautiful, or smart, or something like that, I would have considered it to be a compliment."

His smile turned into a laugh. "You're hard to please."

I smirked. "I know. Very, very hard to please."

"Oh, yeah?" He grinned mischievously.

"Uh huh."

"So... that means you're hard to please in bed, too?"

"Of course." I was feeling a little playful today so I went along.

"Hmmm..." He hummed as he approached me slowly, his hands in his pockets, a predatory grin on his face. "I like a challenge."

"Do you, now?" I looked him in the eyes boldly. He was standing only inches away from me, his scent assaulting my nostrils.

"Yeah." He whispered, his long fingers tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. He leaned down, and I swallowed loudly, my heartbeat starting to pick up its pace. He was going to kiss me, I was sure of it. I stood there immobile, waiting for the inevitable to happen. His lips came dangerously close to mine, and at the last moment he changed course, placing a soft, wet kiss on my right cheek.

He lifted his head to look at me through dark eyes. "Your skin smells great. What are you using?" He murmured seductively.

"Uh..." I trailed off, lost in the green pools that were his eyes. "Face cream," I said stupidly.

He started chuckling, breaking his gaze from mine and walking away from me. "We should get started on the project."

I stared at his back, dumbfounded. I flushed for some reason, but regained my composure immediately. "Yeah... I've already marked some pages that I thought would be useful."

Edward plopped down on the sofa, patting the space next to him. I took a deep breath, scolding myself mentally for having such a reaction to him, and walked over to where he was, sitting as far from him as I could. He laughed loudly, wrapping his hand around my waist and pulling me closer.

"I don't bite, unless you want me too," he said, letting go of me and opening his laptop.

~~ 0 ~~

About two hours later, we had almost a quarter of our project written. Edward could type really fast, so he was the one writing on the laptop while I read him the passages we had marked as important.

_"Not all wavelengths of light can support photosynthesis. The photosynthetic action spectrum depends on the type of accessory pigments present. For example, in green plants, the action spectrum resembles the absorption spectrum for chlorophylls and carotenoids with peaks for violet-blue and red light. In red algae, the action spectrum overlaps with the absorption spectrum of phycobilins for blue-green light, which allows these algae to grow in deeper waters that filter out the longer wavelengths used by green plants. The non-absorbed part of the light spectrum is what gives photosynthetic organisms their color (e.g., green plants, red algae, purple bacteria) and is the least effective for photosynthesis in the respective organisms._" I finished reading the passage just as my stomach gave a loud and embarrassing rumbling.

Edward moved his gaze from the screen to me. "You're hungry. We should take a break."

"Uh, no, don't worry. We can finish here first."

"No, come on." He got up, extending his hand to me. I took it, and he helped me to my feet. "We've done enough for one day."

Still holding my hand, he pulled me into the hallway and downstairs where everything was absolutely quiet. We entered the kitchen, and Edward let go of me, going straight to the fridge and opening it. He looked inside for a minute, turning to me and beckoning me to him. As I stood at his side, he asked me to pick what I wanted to eat.

"I'll just have a sandwich."

"Ham, turkey, cheese? Take whatever you like."

I grabbed the ham and cheese, placing them on the counter. "Do you have tomatoes?"

Edward peered inside. "Yeah." He handed me two big tomatoes, hopping on the counter and watching me slice them.

"You want one?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

As I was working silently with Edward watching my every move, Esme entered the kitchen, stopping in her tracks when her eyes landed on us.

"What are you two doing?" She asked us.

"Eating. Isabella is hungry."

"Oh, dear." She looked almost outraged at hearing this. "I'm sorry. I was just about to make spaghetti. You're staying for dinner, Bella, yes?"

"Uh, I don't think I can. I should be heading home, it's getting late."

"Nonsense. Call your father and tell him you're going to be a little late. Alice can take you home."

I was about to protest when she held her hand up, silencing me. "I don't want to hear it. You're staying."

"Where's Alice?" Edward said, chewing on a slice of tomato.

"In her room with Jasper. Here, let me make the sandwiches, Bella."

"No, I can do it. I can also help with dinner if you want." I offered.

"No, no, no." Esme refused adamantly. "I appreciate the thought, but you're a guest, sweetheart."

"I don't mind. I cook almost every day."

"You do?" She looked pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah, my father is a mess in the kitchen, so I'm in charge with meals."

"She makes a killer moussaka." Edward chimed in.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Mom. Fucking delicious, I tell you."

"Edward, watch your mouth, please." Esme scolded her son mildly. She turned to me. "I'm amazed he says this, usually he's very picky. That moussaka must have been really something."

I flushed a bit, not knowing what to say. _Was it really that good?_

I finished making our sandwiches, and followed Edward into the living room as he carried our glasses of orange juice and set them on the coffee table. We sat on the couch, his leg brushing against mine as we started eating. He turned on the TV, flipping through channels, finally settling on a Bruce Willis movie.

"Mmm." He hummed appreciatively, taking another bite of his sandwich. "This is good."

I smiled. "It's just a sandwich."

"Yeah, but a good sandwich."

"I'm glad you like it. Can we watch something else? I don't really like Bruce Willis."

"You don't? Why not?" He looked at me with a frown, but he was already changing the channel.

I shrugged. "Do I have to have a reason not to like him?"

"Um, let me think... yes. You can't just dislike someone without a reason."

"As you can see, I can. I don't like him, period."

He rolled his eyes at me sideways, sighing annoyed and handing me the remote. "Choose what you want to watch."

"Why thank you, you're such a good host." I mocked.

Edward turned to me with a cocky smirk. "I know. You should come more often."

I laughed, reaching for my glass and taking a sip. "Well, if you keep being nice, I actually might."

"Really?"

"Why are you so surprised?"

"I don't know. So, you'll come again? When?"

A small smile flitted across my face at his eagerness. "I don't know, Edward. Some other time."

"Like tomorrow? We have to finish the project for Banner."

"We still have like two more weeks. Plenty of time to do it. Plus, tomorrow I have plans. I'm going to Port Angeles after school."

"With whom?"

"A friend."

"What friend? Jacob?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Is this any of your business?" I asked, irritated.

"So, you're ditching me for him." He said in a tight voice, the air between us changing instantly.

"I'm not saying that, and I'm not ditching you, Edward. I had plans before I even came here."

"With Jacob."

"Oh my God!" I almost yelled. "What is your problem with him?"

"I don't have a problem with him." Edward hissed through his teeth. "I'm just asking."

"No, you're assuming."

"Whatever. You didn't answer the question."

"What question?"

He crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. "Who are you going with?"

"Jesus, Edward! I'm going with Angela. Satisfied?"

"Not for a while," he murmured quietly.

My eyes widened. "Did you just make an allusion to sex?"

"Maybe."

There were footsteps coming down the stairs, and soon Alice and her boyfriend stepped into the living room. They both seemed surprised to see us there. Alice gave me a big smile, and I noticed that she didn't look sad anymore.

"I'm so glad that you're still here, Bella. This is my boyfriend, Jasper. He's Rosalie's brother."

Jasper was a tall guy, with honey blond hair and intense blue eyes. He was muscular, but lean, much like Edward, and his skin tone was just a bit paler than mine.

"Hey." He shook my hand lightly. "Nice to finally meet you. I mean, I've seen you before, but we never talked."

"Yeah, nice to meet you, too. Alice talks about you all the time."

"Yeah?" He smiled at his girlfriend lovingly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing her forehead. In return, Alice circled his waist, hugging him tightly. You could see the obvious love in their gestures.

"What are you watching?" Alice asked, pulling Jasper on the other sofa with her.

"Whatever Isabella wants, she has the remote," Edward said, looking pretty content with me going to Port Angeles with Angela and not Jacob.

"How about a soap opera?" I winked at Alice, causing her to chuckle.

Edward's head snapped to me. "No fucking way. Give me the remote."

I pulled my hand away from his reach. "You gave it to me and said that we were going to watch whatever I want. We girls want a soap opera, right Alice?"

"Exactly." Alice chimed in happily.

"Isabella, I'm not watching a fucking soap opera. I like my brain just the way it is."

"Look." I pointed at the screen, trying to contain my laugh. "There's a Reese Witherspoon movie. Let's watch this."

"Too much fucking pink. Change the channel."

"You're way too picky, you know that?" I zapped through a few more channels, settling on something I knew would bug him. "How about this vampire series?"

"No." He huffed. "Although she's hot. Wait, wait." He inspected the main actress carefully. "Nah... too skinny."

"You mean I'm too skinny, too?" I teased. "I'm about the same size as her."

He frowned, glancing from me to the screen repeatedly. "No, you're not. You look better."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Can we just watch something?" Edward groaned impatiently.

"How about this?" I suggested. "It's a series called 'Dexter'. Murders and stuff."

"Yeah, that's okay."

"Uh... do we have a say in this?" Jasper asked shyly.

"No." Edward said. "We were here first." He shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable. "Alice, can you please dim the light a bit?"

"Why me? I'm cozy." She snuggled closer into Jasper.

"Because you're closer to the switch."

"Fine." She huffed, getting up and rotating the switch so the room was encased in a dim light.

Alice took her place, this time in Jasper's lap, silence falling over the living room as we started watching an older episode of 'Dexter'. Edward stretched his legs under the coffee table, his body sliding lower on the couch. He placed his left arm on the back of the couch where my shoulders were resting, but not touching me.

I was engrossed in a really creepy scene involving the chopped head of a woman, when I felt something trickling my upper back as Edward's fingers started playing with my hair. I glanced at him sideways, wondering what on earth was he doing, but he seemed completely lost in the same scene. Absentmindedly, he kept twisting the ends of my hair between his long fingers.

After a while, he got up and left the room, coming back minutes later. He sat even closer to me, his hand going back to my hair. I tried to ignore his gesture and the meaning behind it, turning my attention back to the TV. For the next thirty minutes, he never moved his hand away from my locks.

I started to relax after a while under his gentle touch. When the credits rolled at the end of the episode, I was already half-asleep due to Edward's fingers working their magic on me.

I heard Edward chuckle next to me. "You're sleepy."

I yawned and nodded my head, my eyelids feeling heavy. I looked to my right and saw that Alice was whispering something in Jasper's ear.

Esme appeared in the doorway, smiling at us warmly. "Dinner's ready. Come on, wash your hands and let's eat."

"Is Dad going to be late tonight?" Edward asked his mother, rising to his feet and offering me a hand.

"No, he was on his way when I called him. He'll be here any minute now."

Alice linked her arm with mine, pulling me towards the small bathroom on the first floor. We washed our hands and then helped Esme set the table in the dinning room.

As we were folding some napkins, placing them next to the plates, the front door opened, light steps echoing through the foyer as they headed towards us. Moments later, a tall man wearing a gray plaid sweater over a white shirt and a pair of khakis, appeared in the doorway. He had striking blond hair and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. He was extremely handsome, but now I wondered who did Alice got her features from. She was very different from Edward, and I'd always assumed she looked like one of her parents.

Dr. Cullen's eyebrows rose at the sight of us. Edward and Jasper sat at the table while Alice and I finished setting the table.

"Good evening." He said.

"Hey," Edward and Alice said almost in unison.

"Evening, Dr. Cullen," Jasper greeted.

"Jasper, good to see you." His gaze moved to me. "And who is this?"

"This is Bella. She goes to our school." Alice chimed in merrily.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"You too, dear." He gave me a dazzling smile, and I liked him instantly.

"Oh, you're here." Esme came in carrying a large bow of spaghetti. She set the bowl on the table, going to her husband and giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"Hello, darling." He kissed her forehead lovingly. "Smells good."

"Go wash your hands." She instructed, patting his chest, and he obliged.

Dr. Cullen came back, and we all took our seats around the table. We started filling our plates, my stomach making a low noise at the sight and smell of the food in front of me.

"So, Bella, how come I've never met you before?" Dr. Cullen's question brought my attention to him.

"I'm relatively new in town. I moved here in September."

He nodded, taking a sip of wine. "You moved with your parents, I suppose."

"My father. Chief Swan."

"You're Chief's Swan's daughter?" He seemed surprised. "I didn't know he had children."

"Yeah, my mom and I moved to Phoenix when I was seven."

"Dad, Bella lived in Paris for four years. She went to school there. Isn't this awesome?" Alice spoke, excitedly.

"Is that so?" A subtle smirk appeared on Dr. Cullen's face. "Parlez-vous français, Mam'selle?" (Do you speak French, young lady?)

"Oui," (Yes,) I said, amused by the sudden change of language. He actually had a good accent. "Votre accent est très bon." (Your accent is very good.)

"Merci. J'ai appris le français au lycée." ( Thank you. I learned French in high school.)

"Dad, I never knew you spoke French." Edward gaped at him like he had grown a second head.

"Just a bit." Dr. Cullen smiled sheepishly, giving Esme a conspiratorially wink. "Speaking a second language can be very useful. I've always tried to make my kids understand this."

"I speak a bit of Spanish," Alice said defensively, playing with her food.

"Yeah, and I speak English. That's enough." Edward mumbled, forking some pasta and bringing it to his mouth.

"Bella can teach you a few words in French." Alice teased, biting her lower lip as she watched her brother's reaction.

He rolled his eyes, annoyed. "I don't need to learn French."

"Stubborn as always." Dr. Cullen shook his head disapprovingly at hearing his son's words.

"Did you ever visit France?" I asked him.

"Yes, a year before Edward was born. Lovely country, right darling?" He smiled at his wife.

Esme nodded. "I love Paris. Great city."

"So." Alice cut in, changing the subject. "We were thinking about taking a trip for the New Years."

"Alice, you have to remember that we're going to be in Chicago until the 27th of December." Dr. Cullen turned to his daughter.

"Yeah, I know. We plan on leaving on the 28th." She grinned widely, showing off a set of white teeth.

"Where do you want to go?" Esme asked, wiping her mouth delicately with a napkin.

"We don't know yet. We're still debating. Maybe someplace where is not snowing."

"How many of you?"

"Since Edward broke up with Tanya, only the five of us."

"We can take Bella." Jasper suggested. "I mean, if she wants to come."

"Uh..." I looked at them as a deer caught in the headlights. "I don't think so..."

"Why not?" Edward frowned at me.

"I mean... I don't know... I don't think..." I babbled on incoherently, my cheeks flushing under everyone's expectant stares.

"Well, think about it, okay? I promise we're going to have so much fun." Alice clapped her hands together excitedly.

~~ 0 ~~

After dinner, we were upstairs in his room when Edward offered to take me home.

"But you can't go outside yet." I protested, grabbing my bag from the floor and shoving the books into it.

"Yeah, I can. I'm feeling much better. Plus, Dad doesn't have to know."

"Are you sure? I don't mind riding with Alice."

"No, that's okay. I want to take you home. I need to get out of the house, even if it's only for a short ride."

"At least put some warm clothes on."

"Okay." He walked to his closet, taking out a heavy sweater and pulling it over his head. "Is this warm enough?"

"Yeah, and change into jeans or something. Those sweatpants are too thin."

He grabbed the pair of jeans he had tossed on the bed earlier. "Turn around if you don't want to watch."

"Can't you go in the bath... Oh fuck." He had already started taking off his pants, and I whirled around at lightning speed, doing my best to avoid seeing his underwear.

I briefly wondered whether he was a brief or boxers kind of guy...

_Focus, Bella! Focus on the pretty wall in front of you.  
_

"Come on." He suddenly placed a hand on my lower back, startling me. He guided me to the first floor, and as we passed an open door, I spotted a shiny black piano with an open notes chart lying on top of it. It looked like it had been used recently.

"Who plays the piano?"

"I do." Edward kept walking hurriedly, pulling me with him.

"Really?" To say that I was amazed is an understatement.

"Don't be so surprised. I can do a lot of things," he said cryptically.

"Now I really want to hear you play. Must be some view..." I trailed off, glancing back over my shoulder.

"Maybe some other time." He shushed me as we passed the living room where the others were. They sat on the couches with their backs to us, laughing at something Alice had said, the loud TV covering our noises.

"I have to say goodbye," I said, turning on my heel, and wanting to go back.

"No." He whispered, pulling me to him. "They won't let me leave the house."

"But, Edward, it's rude."

"Don't worry, I'll tell them you said goodbye when I come back. They'll know by then anyway."

"This is stupid." I complained.

"No, it's not. I want to get out. Come on, please?" His eyes begged me.

I sighed, raising my eyes to the ceiling. "Fine."

His face broke into a sly grin. He took out my coat from the closet in the foyer, helping me put it on. He put on his parka, boots and a hat, waiting for me to zip up my boots.

"You don't have a hat?" He frowned at me.

"No. I don't need one."

"Yes, you do. It's freezing outside."

"Edward, it's like a two-second walk from here to your car."

"Yeah, but it'll take a while for the car to warm up." He searched inside the closet briefly, taking out a yellow beanie that must have been Alice's and putting it on my head.

"Stay still." He ordered when I tried to get away from him.

"I don't need a hat." I whined pathetically, slapping his upper arm repeatedly.

"Fuck, you look cute." He started chuckling, taking a step back to admire the view.

I glared at him hostilely. "I'm glad I amuse you."

We sneaked out of the house quietly and climbed into his Volvo. On the drive to my house he tried to entertain me with some cheesy jokes. Even though they weren't that funny, he made me laugh with the silly faces he made.

He parked in the driveway, next to Charlie's cruiser. The lights were out inside, and I wondered what Charlie was doing. It was barely nine p.m. so it was a bit early for him to be sleeping.

"Are you coming to school tomorrow?" I turned to Edward questioningly.

"I have no idea. I'll see what the Doc has to say about it."

"Okay... " I bit my upper lip absentmindedly. "So I'll talk to you online, then?"

"Yeah. This time just don't throw a fit about my id. It was a joke, I told you."

"Yeah, and I don't appreciate people making fun of me."

"I wasn't making fun. I thought you'd like it." He played with the loose belt of my trench coat. "I_ am_ an admirer after all," he murmured.

"Hmpf." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah..." He trailed off, his eyes flickering to my lips. He leaned over the gear shifter, cupping one of my cheeks with one hand and placing a lingering kiss on the other. "See you tomorrow, I hope."

_Fucking hell, what was he doing to me?_

~~ 0 ~~

_"Bella," Vicky called, her French accent heavy. She insisted that we speak in English when it was only the two of us as she wanted to speak it perfectly._

_"Yeah?" I lifted my eyes from the book I was reading to see her slumped on her bed, her long, curly hair piled up in a messy bun on top of her head.  
_

_"Is Jaco coming today?"_

_I shrugged, abandoning my book on the desk and getting up from my chair. I plopped down on my stomach next to her. "He said he'd be here to pick us up at eight."_

_"Pick us up?" She turned over to me, draping a leg over my calves. "Where are we going?"  
_

_"At L'arc. It's his friend's birthday._"

_"Ah, oui?" Her eyebrows rose as she propped herself on her elbow to have a better look at me. "I didn't know that. The handsome brunet?"_

_I yawned, resting my head on a fluffy pillow. "Yeah, he's turning twenty-three, I think."_

_"You need to cut on those sleepless nights, __chérie ( dear).__ Jaco knows you are in school, I don't understand why is he insisting that you go out so late at night every time."_

_I stretched my arms over my head, groaning as the sore muscles of my back tensed. He had kept me up late the previous night after almost a week of not seeing each other. "He thinks school is a waste of time."_

_Vicky snorted. "He's stupid, then. Un idiot ( an idiot)." I gave her a mild glare, and she slapped my thigh lightly. "You know I'm right. Anyway, what are you going to wear?"  
_

_"I was thinking the knee-length red dress."  
_

_"Ooooh." She shook her head, amused. "Jaco is going to love seeing you in it. That pervert." She winked at me._

_I snorted. "I'll say. He's the one who bought it for me. Seven thousand euros for a dress is exaggerated even for him."_

_"That's how much he payed for it?" Vicky asked incredulously._

_"Yeah. He said that it was made for me and I had to have it." I rolled my eyes._

_"He spoils you too much." She stuck her tongue out to me playfully. "I want a mec (guy) like that."_

_"Find one."_

_"Hmmm." She tapped her chin as if lost in thought. "Maybe you can... how do you say... hook me up with one of his friends, no?"_

_"You'd want that?" I frowned at her. "His friends are imbéciles (imbeciles), Vicky. You know that."_

_"Yes, you are right. But, how about the handsome brunet? He seems nice."_

_I shrugged. "I've only met him a couple of times. He's lived in Italy for the past three years, but Jaco and him have known each other since they were little. Jaco is so happy he's back. As you can see, he's barely even spent any time with me since his friend moved back to Paris."_

_"We'll see. So what should I wear? Something... provocateur (provocative)?" She started laughing, and I narrowed my eyes at her. She never wore provocative clothes. It simply wasn't her style. "Oui, oui... c'etait une blague." (Yes, yes... it was a joke.)_

_"Mes petites fleurs." (My little flowers.) Uncle Felix's calm voice floated through the air, and we both turned our heads to see him standing in the doorway, smiling at us warmly. "__Ca__ va bien?" (Everything okay?)  
_

_"Oui, daddy. Nous nous __préparons__ pour un party." (Yes, daddy. We are preparing for a party.)  
_

_"Ah, oui?" (Ah, yes?) He started taking off his tie, his eyes exhausted from the long day at the office. "__Très__ bien, mes __chéries__.__ La jeunesse doit être apprécié au maximum. Ne l'oublie jamais." (Very good, my darlings. The youth must be appreciated at maximum. Never forget it.)  
_

These words of his still haunted me till this day. Never forget to appreciate your youth while you still have it. Did he still think that after everything that had happened?

* * *

**A/N Aw... I love kissing Edward. **

**Reviews will get you a hot, wet, lingering cheek kiss from him. xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Because real life is starting to take over, updates are going to be every two weeks instead of every week. Enjoy the chapter.**

**

* * *

Chapter 15**

**Edward Pov**

* * *

I woke up Friday morning feeling more rested than I'd felt in weeks. I reached for my phone to check the time and saw that it was ten to seven. Yawning, I got out of the bed, wondering where my mom was, and why she hadn't come to wake me up. Dad told me last night that I could go to school, since I only had a runny nose, and I really needed to get out of the house already.

Sluggishly, I headed to the bathroom. I had taken a shower before I went to bed, so I didn't need one. After taking a piss, I washed my hands and started brushing my teeth thoroughly. I washed my face and ran my wet hands through my hair, trying to tame it down a bit. Minutes later, dressed warmly, I stepped into the kitchen where my parents and Alice were having breakfast.

"Morning," I said, taking a seat at the table.

"Morning," Dad and Alice greeted back.

"Why are you up so early?" Mom inquired, taking a sip of her coffee.

My brow furrowed. "What do you mean? I'm going to school."

"Oh," She chuckled. "You haven't seen it then."

"See what?"

"The snow," Alice chimed in happily. "It snowed the entire night. I think it's still snowing."

"You've got to be kidding me," I said, looking at her incredulously.

"Nope. It's the 3rd of December, what did you expect? If you think about it, the first snow came way too late this year."

"So this means I'm not going anywhere?" My good mood was instantly out the fucking window.

"Son, it's better that you stay home today. Your cold is not completely out of your system, and the change in the weather could prolong the recovery. The cold could relapse in a matter of hours. I thought you'd be glad to skip another day of school, but you actually seem upset about it. This is rare..." he trailed off, eying me suspiciously.

I groaned. "I'm not upset. I just wanted to get out of the house. I'm bored out of my mind with nothing to do except to watch TV all day."

"You could read a book," Mom suggested.

"Yeah, right."

They didn't have to know that part of the reason I wanted to go to school was to see Isabella. Those fucking cheek pecks were driving me absolutely insane. I wanted so bad to feel her soft lips again. I wanted to feel them as they molded against mine, in an intense, passionate, lust filled kiss, or even in a more gentle, reverent one. But either way, I couldn't have that. Not now, anyway. It was too soon for me to try taking things further, and I didn't want to push my luck anymore than I already had.

To say that it was hard for me to control my urges around her would be the fucking understatement of the century. I'm not a patient person in the slightest, as I was used to having whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted.

I mean, I enjoyed kissing Isabella on the cheek, probably more than I would've liked since it was something new to me, and I would've peppered her whole face with small kisses if I could have gotten away with it, but I just wanted more. So much more.

Yeah, I know. I'm a greedy bastard. This is who I am. Take it or leave it.

Not feeling in the mood for company anymore, I went back to my room, plopping on the bed and trying to get a few more hours of sleep. I had nothing better to do anyway.

I woke up only two hours later, my brain too fucking rested to take anymore sleep. I turned on the TV, zapping through channels absently. I got annoyed pretty fast because there wasn't anything worth watching, and turned it back off, hurling the remote across the room. It hit the couch and bounced back, falling on the floor with a loud thud.

I sighed heavily, closing my eyes and covering them with my arm.

Suddenly, an idea hit me. I scrambled off the bed, searching for my phone. I found it on my desk and plopped down on the leather chair, quickly starting to type a message.

**_To Isabella Swan:_**

**_Feeling my absence?_**

I leaned back in my chair, waiting for her answer. A minute later my phone vibrated, alerting me of an incoming message.

_**From Isabella Swan:**_

_**Hmm. Not really. I am bored though.**_

I hit reply.

_**To Isabella Swan:  
**_

_**Yeah? Me too. Is the teacher boring you with his rantings?**_

_**From Isabella Swan:**_

_**More likely he's grossing me out with his coffee stained shirt and extremely bad breath. I was five minutes late to class, and he was like ten inches away from my face when he yelled at me. I think he smokes like three packs a day. Gross, gross, gross.**_

I smiled and rolled my eyes, starting to type fast.

_**To Isabella Swan:  
**_

_**Do I need to remind you that you smoke, too? I've seen you.**_

**_From Isabella Swan:_**

**_Yeah, but I smoke like two cigarettes a day, far from a fucking chimney._**

**_To Isabella Swan:  
_**

**_*rolls eyes at you* It's still called smoking. I need to break you of that habit. _**

**_From Isabella Swan:_**

**_Ha. As if you could. Don't you know that I never do what I'm told ? *sticks tongue out*_**

I chuckled, enjoying her playfulness.

**_To Isabella Swan:_**

**_Hmm. Naughty girl._**

**_From Isabella Swan:_**

**_*smirks* Very naughty._**

I needed a moment to recover after that reply. Fuck, I wanted to see how naughty she could be.**_  
_**

**_To Isabella Swan:  
_**

**_So, do you miss me or what?_**

**_From Isabella Swan:_**

**_*laughs* No. Why would I?_**

I smirked. So she was trying to play the unapproachable card.

**_To Isabella Swan:_**

**_Because I'm so fun to have around? *flutters eyelashes*_**

**_From Isabella Swan:_**

**_*laughs* I think you're talking about the wrong person._**

I laughed. Damn it, I loved it when she was being snarky.

**_To Isabella Swan:  
_**

**_Now you're just being mean *cries*_**

**_No one loves me._**

**_No one wants me._**

**_I feel rejected..._**

**_From Isabella Swan:_**

**_Drama queen much?_**

**_To Isabella Swan:_**

**_*laughs* I can act. I should be a fucking actor. I bet I could win an Oscar; I'm talented like that._**

**_From Isabella Swan:  
_**

_**You're being so modest... *rolls eyes***_

_**To Isabella Swan:**_

_**I know. I have many qualities.**_

_**From Isabella Swan:**_

_**Are you done praising yourself?**_

I laughed, getting up from the chair and catapulting myself on the bed.

_**To Isabella Swan:**_

_***laughs* Yeah.**_

About five minutes passed without any reply from her. I was about to start typing something- anything that crossed my mind- when she sent another message._**  
**_

_**From Isabella Swan:**_

_**I want to go home...**_

_**To Isabella Swan:**_

_**I want you to come home, too. My home.**_

Oh, yeah. How I wanted to see her right then._  
_

_**From Isabella Swan:**_

_**...**_

Confused by her message, I replied._**  
**_

_**To Isabella Swan:**_

_**... ?**_

_**From Isabella Swan:**_

_**... ...**_

_**To Isabella Swan:**_

_***laughs* Are we typing in codes now?**_

_**From Isabella Swan:**_

_***smiles***_

_**To Isabella Swan:**_

_**Are you still going to Port Angeles?**_

I knew she had plans with Angela, but I couldn't help myself. Maybe she had canceled them. For some odd reason, I really wanted to see her.

_**From Isabella Swan:**_

_**Yeah.**_

I couldn't ignore the disappointment I felt when reading this. Fucking hell, it hadn't even been a full day since I'd last laid eyes on her. What the fuck was wrong with me?

_**To Isabella Swan:**_

_**Too bad...**_

_**From Isabella Swan:**_

_**The class is over. I have to go to lunch. Talk to you later?**_

_**To Isabella Swan:**_

_**Yeah. I'll call you tonight. Enjoy your lunch.**_

I was definitely going to call her as soon as the sun disappeared to the other side of the Earth.

I sighed.

_Pussy whipped much, Cullen?__  
_

_**From Isabella Swan:**_

_**Thanks.**_

~~ 0 ~~

I called Isabella around seven that evening, but she didn't answer. I took the phone with me, thinking that maybe she would call back, and headed downstairs to have dinner with my family. When I returned to my room it was well past ten p.m. and my phone still showed no sign of Isabella calling.

I was starting to think that she didn't want to talk to me. Frowning, I opened my laptop, logging in to yahoo messenger to check if she was online. I was surprised to see that she actually was. I clicked on her id, starting to type as soon as her window popped open.

**_Swan_admirer_2010: Are you ignoring me?_**

**_Bella_belle92: No. Why?_**

**_Swan_admirer_2010: I called you._**

**_Bella_belle92: When?_**

**_Swan_admirer_2010: About three hours ago._**

**_Bella_belle92: Oh, yeah? I didn't hear my phone ringing. Actually... I don't even know where I left it. Must be in my bag._**

**_Swan_admirer_2010: What are you doing?_**

**_Bella_belle92: Chatting with your sister._**

**_Swan_admirer_2010: With Alice?_**

**_Bella_belle2010: Do you have another sister that I don't know of?_**

**_Swan_admirer_2010: No, but I thought she'd left._**

**_Bella_belle92: She's at Jasper's. Hacking into his computer :)) Don't you have her on your list?_**

**_Swan_admirer_2010: I didn't even know she had an id. I only have one person on my list. You._**

**_Bella_belle92: Really?_**

**_Swan_admirer_2010: Yeah._**

**_Swan_admirer_2010: So, what did you do in Port Angeles today?_**

**_Bella_belle92: Girl stuff :D_**

**_Swan_admirer_2010: Like what?_**

**_Bella_belle92: Manicures and buying tampons... stuff like that._**

**_Swan_admirer_2010: *wrinkles nose* I don't wanna hear about tampons._**

**_Bella_belle92: You asked. You said you wanted to be a doctor. You can't be grossed out by this kind of stuff if you really want to be a doctor._**

**_Swan_admirer_2010: I want to be a surgeon, not a gynecologist, Bella._**

**_Bella_belle92: You called me Bella..._**

**_Swan_admirer92: Yeah, and?_**

**_Bella_belle92: You always call me Isabella._**

**_Swan_admirer_2010: Yeah, well, it's shorter, so it's easier to write._**

**_Bella_belle92: I like Bella better._**

**_Swan_admirer_2010: Well... I'll call you Bella if you want me to, but I still like Isabella better. It's more mature... sexier..._**

**_Bella_belle92: If you say so..._**

**_Swan_admirer_2010: Yeah, and I know what I'm talking about :P_**

**_Bella_belle92: *rolls eyes*_**

**_Swan_admirer_2010: You're rolling your eyes at me way too fucking much._**

**_Bella_belle92: Am I?_**

**_Swan_admirer_2010: Uh huh..._**

**_Bella_belle92: You make me want to roll my eyes at you :P_**

**_Swan_admirer_2010: Anyway... You want to come over tomorrow? You know... for the project?_**

**_Bella_belle92: Yeah, I think I will._**

**_Swan_admirer_2010: Cool :D_**

~~ 0 ~~

The next afternoon, around three, I was passing through the foyer when I heard a car pull in the driveway. Curiously, I walked to one of the windows, moving the drapes to the side to see who it was.

I was fucking shocked and furious to see Isabella climbing out of Jacob's shitty truck. She grabbed her bag from the passenger seat, closing the door and leaning down to say something to him. I thought I saw him laugh, and I felt the blood starting to boil in my veins. Isabella took a few steps towards the house, turning to wave at the departing car.

A moment later, the doorbell rang. Angrily, I swung the door open with more force than necessary.

"Hey," she greeted merrily, a wide smile lighting her pretty face.

I jerked my head towards the foyer, silently telling her to come in.

"What's wrong?" she asked, starting to unbutton her trench coat. A few snowflakes fell to the floor, melting almost instantly.

"What the fuck were you doing with him, _Bella_?" I hissed her name venomously.

Her eyebrows arched delicately. "He gave me a ride. What is your problem?"

"I could have picked you up." My nostrils flared on their own accord, and I started tugging on my hair angrily. "You didn't need to ask him for a ride."

Her mouth set into a thin line, her eyes shooting daggers at me. "First of all, you can't leave the house, and secondly, I didn't ask him anything. He stopped by my house to drop something off for Charlie and offered to give me a ride."

"For your information, I can leave the house if I want." I gritted my teeth. "The cold is gone. Are you and Jacob together or something?"

"What? You have no right to ask me that."

"I want to know, so I don't waste my time."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. Are you with him or not?" I said curtly.

"Jesus, Edward!" She stomped her foot down in frustration. "I'm not with him. Why the fuck do you care anyway?"

"Because... I just do."

"Maybe I should go back home. You seem to be in a bad mood." She started buttoning her coat, which put me into motion immediately.

"No," I said, quickly making my way to her, and gently prying her hands off her coat. "I'm not in a bad mood. Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. Can we just forget it happened?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Whatever."

I helped her out of her coat, and she took off her boots, following me into the living room.

"Where is everyone?" Isabella looked around expectantly.

"They're not home. Mom and Dad are in Seattle, and Alice is with Jasper."

"So... you're home alone," she said slowly as her own words sank in.

I shrugged. "Yeah."

"Okay..."

"You want to stay here or go upstairs?"

"Here," she answered quickly.

I chuckled. "I don't plan on attacking you, don't worry."

She arched an eyebrow, knowingly. I sighed, running a hand through my hair, feeling frustrated. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened at Ben's birthday party, okay? I was fucking drunk and you pissed me off..."

She held her hand up, stopping me. "Save it."

"I fucking apologized. What more do you want from me?"

"Nothing."

"Isabella..." I said pleadingly. I really didn't want to argue with her.

"Bella." She corrected me, her voice icy.

"Bella..."

"Yes, Edward?"

I groaned loudly. "Come on, don't be like that. I said I'm sorry."

"Whatever," was her indifferent response.

I was the biggest pussy alive, letting her treating me like that. Some would have said that I was pussy whipped, but it wasn't fucking possible. I hadn't even had any pussy for more than three weeks. Since breaking up with Tanya, my sex life was pretty much close to zero, and my hormones were starting to go crazy on me.

For some, going three weeks without any sexual activity was not that big of a deal. For me, it was. I was used to having sex regularly since I'd lost my virginity when I was fifteen, and not getting any was kind of frustrating.

I was not one to jack off often because I didn't like it that much. I'd always preferred the touch of a woman instead of my own. Before I'd settled in a relationship with Tanya, I had a few regular girls I was always fooling around with. I guess I could have gone back to my old lifestyle, but for some reason I didn't feel the need to do so.

Well... if I thought better about it, I had a vague idea why. The reason was standing in front of me, searching for something through her oversized bag, completely oblivious to my insistent stares.

She looked so fucking sexy with the way those tight jeans clung to her legs and ass, and her red knitted sweater that fitted her torso perfectly, showing off her bra-clad breasts.

I was trying really fucking hard to fight the lustful thoughts invading my brain whenever I was around her. I admit it. I was horny as fuck, and I just couldn't fucking help it. Blame it on the motherfucking teenage hormones.

Anyway, Isabella didn't have to know this. I didn't want to freak her out for good.

We worked in silence for a while, my eyes occasionally lingering on her breasts or her lips which I so badly wanted to kiss. Sitting so close to her for a long time was almost torture, as I itched to touch her somehow. I wanted to run my hands over every part of her body, to feel how soft and warm and inviting she was. I could honestly say that she was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on, without trying to sound cheesy; and as if that wasn't enough, the way she smelled was driving me crazy. Her scent was intoxicating, sweet, aromatic and somehow familiar. I thought I recognized the subtle flavor of some kind of fruit in this sensual combination.

Strawberry maybe?

I inhaled deeply. Once, twice... _yeah, definitely strawberry._

I fucking loved it.

You would expect a girl like Isabella to always wear some kind of overpriced French perfume, but no, she smelled of strawberry. A scent so simple and common, but at the same time so fucking _her_. I didn't know if it was her shampoo, body lotion, face cream, or something else, but it suited her perfectly.

~~ 0 ~~

We had finished for the day and were perched on kitchen stools munching on some white chocolate when my phone rang. It was Alice, and she wanted to know if I was in the mood to go out.

"Uh, I'm with Bella." At hearing her name, Isabella perked up from the magazine she was reading.

"Oh, she can come too." I could hear the smile in my sister's voice.

"I don't know if she wants to."

"Put her on the phone," Alice commanded.

I handed the phone to Isabella, who took it, looking at me questioningly.

"Yeah?" She said tentatively. "Hey, Alice... uh, no... I don't think... no really... I don't know..." She bit on her upper lip repeatedly. "Alice..." She sighed heavily, closing her eyes. "Uh huh... uh huh... fine..." She handed back the phone, her eyes still closed.

I chuckled. "What did you say to her, Alice?"

"Nothing. She's coming, too, so get dressed, and we'll meet you at Jasper's house."

"Who else is coming?" I asked.

"Just us, Jasper, Rose and Em."

"Okay."

I hung up and glanced at Isabella, who looked like she was in pain. "I don't want to go."

"Oh, come on." I nudged her gently. "It's only the six of us."

Her brow furrowed. "What does the six of us mean?"

"Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, you and me."

"So... we're going out with two couples." She gave me an odd look.

"Yeah, and?" I didn't see the problem.

"Just saying..."

"Come on, let's go." I urged her to her feet. "We're already late."

I got dressed quickly, and we hopped into my Volvo, driving towards the Hale's house. When we arrived there, the four of them were waiting for us outside. Emmett, Jasper and Alice were making a snowman, while a frowning Rosalie was perched on the hood of her boyfriend's Jeep, arms crossed over her prominent chest.

We got out of the car, and Emmett turned to us with a shit eating grin on his face.

"About time!" He boomed, jogging to us and draping an arm over Isabella's shoulders. "Hey, monkey. Glad you decided to come. I would have dragged you here if you refused."

Isabella laughed, patting his stomach that was almost at her breasts level. "Really..."

"Yep." He smiled down at her.

"Hey, guys." Isabella greeted the rest of them with a small wave.

"Ready to go? I'm freezing." Rosalie rubbed her glove-clad hands together in an attempt to warm them up.

"Yeah. Now we're ready," Alice chimed in happily, hopping onto Jasper's back. Caught by surprise, he stumbled a few steps backwards, both of them falling into a huge pile of snow. They started laughing like maniacs, Jasper turning to lie on top of Alice as he gave her a lingering kiss.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked, ignoring the little kids.

"Port Angeles," Emmett said. "We were thinking about seeing a movie first, then have some dinner. Is that okay with you, Bella?" He angled his head to look at her.

"Sure." Isabella shrugged nonchalantly, her eyes trained on Jasper and Alice.

"Why are you asking her and not me?" I frowned at him.

"Because your opinion doesn't matter!" Alice yelled from under her boyfriend with a laugh. "It's girls' choice tonight."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Can we go? Like today?" Rosalie said impatiently, hopping down from the Jeep and climbing inside.

"Yeah, baby." Emmett said over his shoulder, looking at me. "Alice and Jasper are going to ride with us. We'll meet you there."

I nodded, taking Isabella's hand and pulling her towards the car. I opened the passenger door for her, waiting for her to get in, then rounded the car and took my place behind the wheel.

As we passed Forks limits, I was having a hard time trying to keep the car under 80 mph. I knew Isabella didn't like speed, and I didn't want her to never climb into my car again, so I tried to reign in the urge to floor the gas like I wanted to.

Not long into the drive there was a loud horn blaring repeatedly behind us, then Emmett's Jeep flew past us at breakneck speed. I cursed internally, my foot itching to push harder on the gas pedal and race after him. Merely seconds later my phone rang. I reached into my pocket, pulling it out and glancing at it, seeing Emmett's name flashing on the screen.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"What are you doing, man?" Emmett's obnoxiously loud voice boomed.

"What do you mean?" I feigned ignorance, glancing at Isabella sideways. She was stretching her arms over her head contently, her chest showing off in the process.

"Why are you going so slow?"

"I'm not going slow." I protested, stealing a quick glance at the speedometer. "85 is not slow."

"Yeah, it is. What the hell is wrong with you? You never go that slow. Let's chase."

"Can't," I answered, tapping my fingers nervously on the wheel.

"What do you mean you can't? Come on, man. I can't even see you in my rearview anymore."

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the answer I was going to give. "Bella doesn't... like the speed."

There was a pregnant pause before Emmett burst into laughing. "Oh, man, this is un-fucking-believable. You're soooo whipped. Soooo whipped, I tell you."

Gritting my teeth, I pushed the red button forcefully, ending the call.

"Fucking idiot," I muttered under my breath.

"Something wrong?" Isabella questioned, looking at me with raised eyebrows.

I shook my head, focusing on the road ahead. "No."

"You seem upset." She observed.

I sighed. "Emmett's being a moron."

"Hmm." She hummed, still looking at me. She twisted in her seat a few times, finally leaning down to take off her boots. She abandoned them on the floor of the car, lifting her legs up and folding them underneath her. "Aren't you hot?" She asked after a couple of minutes, eying my parka.

"Huh?" I glanced at her briefly.

"You still have your coat on." She nodded towards my torso.

"Oh, yeah?" I said, distracted. I was still thinking about Emmett and how much farther ahead of me he was. "I didn't realize."

I pulled over to the side of the road, removing my parka and hat and tossing them into the backseat.

"Do you ever wear your seatbelt?" Isabella asked me as soon as I got the car moving again.

"Rarely."

"Very, very bad of you." She mocked in a parental tone.

I laughed. "Look who's talking. You're not wearing yours either."

She shrugged. "Very, very bad of us, then."

I smirked. "Yeah, we're rebellious teenagers."

"Ha. True, true." She ran her fingers through her thick hair, taking it out of its ponytail. "See how rebellious I can be? I'm wearing my hair down."

I snickered at her lame jokes. "And you're telling me I've got lame jokes. Pft..."

She slapped my arm playfully. "My jokes are not lame, mister."

"Yes, they are. They're even worse than mine, if you ask me." I grinned at her, and she stuck her tongue out, her eyes narrowed to little slits.

"Do you always wear a watch?" Isabella asked after a long moment of silence.

"Not always, but I do like wearing them. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. I've always seen you wearing a different one."

I smiled, really fucking intrigued by the fact that she noticed such a trivial thing. "I have five of them."

"They look good on you."

I chuckled. "Are you flirting with me?"

"No!" She said quickly, her eyes widening like saucers.

"Yes, you are." I teased.

"No, I'm not. What I meant is that..."

I cut her off. "Yeah, yeah, you like me. Admit it."

"Oh my God! You're so insufferable."

"But you like me anyway."

"Keep telling yourself that. You're the most annoying... self-centered... guy I've ever met."

She whirled around, turning her head towards her window, and crossing her arms over her chest. She looked so fucking much like a little girl when she was pouting, it was endearing. Laughing, I placed a hand on her knee and squeezed lightly. "You look fucking adorable when you pout. I should annoy you more often."

She turned to me with narrowed eyes, but there was a faint smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. I winked at her, giving her knee one more squeeze before putting my hand back on the wheel.

~~ 0 ~~

By the time we arrived to the Port Angeles Lincoln Theater, it was dark outside. I called Alice to find out that they had already bought tickets and were waiting inside for us.

There was another person in front of us as we stood in line, waiting to buy our tickets to the same British comedy. I paid for them, ignoring Isabella's protests, and dragged her to the snack bar. I asked her what she wanted, but she shrugged and claimed that she wouldn't get anything if I wouldn't let her pay. I rolled my eyes at her and bought us two sodas and a bag of popcorn, taking her hand and leading her inside.

"Lookey, lookey who's here. Took you forever, man." Emmett grinned, staring at our joined hands.

"Quit fucking dramatizing. We got here in time to see the movie. What else do you want?" I shoved our drinks and bag of popcorn in his hands so I could take off my parka.

"Bella, you want to sit next to me?" Alice asked sweetly.

"Uh... okay." She took a step forward, trying to get past me, but I quickly grabbed her waist, stopping her.

"You have Jasper next to you, Alice. You can chew his ear off, because Bella's staying here," I said, pulling Bella back to me.

"Okay." Alice complied happily. _Too fucking happily._

We took our coats off and sat down. I tried to get comfortable and changed my position a few times, but something was in the way. I looked down and contemplated for a moment, before lifting the armrest that divided our seats. Isabella looked at me questioningly.

"What?" I frowned at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable. This thing was annoying me."

She rolled her eyes, leaning back in her seat. Not a minute later, she started shifting uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Can you put the armrest back?"

"No. Why?"

"I like to lean into it."

"You can lean into me," I suggested.

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious. Come here." I held my right arm open, motioning for her to lean into my shoulder.

When she hesitated, I clicked my tongue impatiently, pulling her into me gently, my arm circling her upper back. She tensed a bit, and I brought my mouth to whisper in her ear. "Relax."

Sometime during the commercials my phone rang. It was Tanya. I swore under my breath and silenced it, but it started to ring again almost immediately.

"Who is it?" Isabella questioned, angling her head to look at me.

I sighed, gazing down at her. "Tanya."

"Oh." Her face fell, and she rapidly averted her eyes back to the large screen.

I cleared my throat quietly, gluing my lips to her ear. "I have no idea what the fuck she wants," I whispered almost apologetically. "I told her not to call me anymore."

She shrugged, her voice small. "I don't care."

I frowned, pulling my phone out and bringing it in front of us so she could see it. I turned it off, and saw Isabella watching my movements sideways.

~~ 0 ~~

After the movie was over, we decided to go to _Bella Italia_ for dinner. We sat at a large table at the back of the restaurant, and a tall, brunette waitress wearing the usual green and white uniform, came to take our orders. We asked her to give us a minute since none of us had decided yet, and she departed, not before giving me a flirtatious smile.

"Buona sera, bambini!" We heard Antonio's voice as he approached us with a big smile on his face, and his arms wide open. We were definitely not small kids anymore, but he still called us that.

"Buona sera." We answered in unison. Antonio laughed, clapping his hands together, delighted. He was a small man, around forty-five, with dark gray curly hair and a megawatt smile marked by a large gap between his two front teeth. We had all known him since we were little and came to his restaurant with our parents. Then we grew up and started coming on our own. The fact was that it was the best place to eat in the area, and Antonio was always a great host, visiting our table every time he was there and not at home with his wife and kids. He was a good man, and we'd always enjoyed his company.

"Ah, bella signorina," he addressed Isabella, warmly. "Good to see you again."

She smiled. "You too, Antonio."

"What would you like to eat? Have you decided?" He asked, his voice heavily accented.

"I think I'd like some pasta, Antonio." Rosalie closed her menu, handing it to him with a smile. Even Rosalie was extremely nice to him.

"Yeah, me too," Alice said, but she was still skimming over her menu.

"I'll have a steak." Emmett rubbed his stomach eagerly. "The largest steak you have with a big side of French fries."

Antonio chuckled, writing everything down.

"Chicken Alfredo, I guess." Jasper shrugged.

"And you two?" Antonio asked, looking from Isabella to me.

Isabella gave her menu a last glance before turning to Antonio. "I'll have a pizza."

"Very good choice. You are about to eat pizza like we make in Italy." Antonio winked at her, turning to me. "And you, Edward?"

"Uh... yeah, I'll have a pizza too."

"Very well." Antonio sighed happily before abruptly leaning towards Bella, startling her. She yelped, and we all laughed. Antonio beckoned her to lean closer. When she did, he feigned to whisper to her, so we could all hear what he said. "Careful with this one." He nodded towards me. "He's quite the ladies man."

Isabella smirked, looking me in the eye. "Oh, I know."

Antonio departed with our order, and not a minute later our waitress brought each of us a drink from the house.

"So, what did you guys think of the movie?" Alice asked, taking a sip of Coke.

"It was okay." Jasper shrugged, placing his arm over the back of Alice's chair.

"It didn't impress me much. I expected it to be better," Rosalie said, looking bored as she played with a strand of her straight, blond hair.

"What did you expect?" I said. "It was British. All British comedies are bad."

"You always have something bad to say about every movie we see." Alice rolled her eyes at me from across the table.

"I was just expressing an opinion."

"Uh huh. So, Bella, what did you think? Did you like it? I did."

"Yeah, I actually did. I love British humor. Plus, I like the guy who plays Ron in Harry Potter. His acting was good, and he's kind of hot." She grinned at my sister conspiratorially.

"You do?" My brow furrowed at hearing this. "He's ugly as fuck."

"No, he's not," she said defensively.

"Whatever. I didn't know you liked redheads." I wrinkled my nose.

"Um, Edward, for your information, you're a redhead." Alice chuckled, throwing a piece of napkin at me.

"No, I'm not." I scowled at her. "I have bronze hair."

"Same thing." Rosalie gave me a look like I was stupid.

"It's not the same thing. But, let's say that I'm a redhead... which I'm not... that means you like me too? You think I'm hot?" I turned to Isabella with a cocky smirk. I liked teasing her, and this was the perfect opportunity.

"As you said, you're not a redhead," she answered, averting her eyes.

"Yeah, I am."

She huffed, annoyed. "You just said you weren't."

"I changed my mind. So, am I hot or not?" I insisted.

She flushed as everyone's stares were fixed on her. "No."

I chuckled, reaching over to squeeze her knee under the table.

I think I had my answer.

~~ 0 ~~

After dinner, I dropped Isabella off. I parked next to the Chief's cruiser as always, turning off the engine and the lights, everything sinking into complete darkness. I reached upwards and switched on the lights inside the Volvo, turning to face Isabella.

"I had a good time," she said, her eyes flickering to my black v-neck sweater.

"Yeah?" I put my palm on her thigh, low enough that wasn't indecent, and moved closer to her.

"Yeah." She watched my fingers drawing patterns on her jeans. "Your friends are nice. I even like Rosalie for some reason."

"She can come off as a bitch most of the time, but she's a good girl," I said. "Don't tell her I said that, she'll never let me live it down."

She smiled and looked up. "I should get inside."

"Okay," I said reluctantly.

"I can't wait to make myself a mug of hot chocolate." She sighed contently, angling her body so she could reach in the backseat and get her things.

"Mmm, sounds good," I said, watching her every move. "I haven't had hot chocolate since I was a kid."

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah."

"Uh... you want to come inside? I can make some for the both of us..."

"Yeah?"

She simply nodded.

"I'd like that."

"Come on then. Charlie's probably asleep."

I stole a quick glance at my wrist and saw that it was eleven p.m. We climbed out of my car, and I followed Isabella inside the house, divesting of our coats and boots in the foyer, and making our way to the kitchen at the back of the house.

I sat down at the table, watching quietly as she moved around the small room, pulling out items from the cabinets. Not ten minutes later, she was placing a steaming, delicious-smelling mug in front of me.

I took it eagerly, inhaling deeply and closing my eyes in contentment. "Man, this is good," I said, after swallowing a large gulp.

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm."

We sat mostly quiet for the next ten or fifteen minutes, just enjoying the warm, heavenly liquid and each other's silent company. When we were done, Isabella got up, placing our mugs in the sink, and turning to look at me, her palms on the counter behind her.

"So, yeah... I should get going, I guess," I said, taking in her slim form, but having no desire to leave.

She bit her lip, nodding slowly. She walked me to the door, patiently waiting for me to put on my coat and boots. Straightening up, I stood there like an idiot, staring at her for a long time. She had her dark hair pinned back up, a pair of long, golden earrings falling from her delicate ears. She had very little make up on, only some mascara that made her eyelashes look a fucking mile long, black eyeliner that accentuated her big Bambi-like eyes, and some of that pink shit girls call blush. Her lips were naturally pouty, and the temptation to lean over and kiss her was too fucking big.

I didn't want to make her angry, or to push my luck, but I felt like I needed some kind of physical contact. My hands felt like they were on fire, buried deep into my pants' pockets, and without giving it too much thought, I pulled them out, grabbing her small waist gently and bringing her closer to me. She was a little surprised by my gesture, but didn't fight it, remaining silent.

Slowly, I brought my lips to her ear, and a throaty whisper escaped them. "Thanks for the hot chocolate." I breathed in her intoxicating scent, bringing her even closer to me, so our bodies were flush against each other. I placed a small kiss just under her ear, my hands rubbing circles into her lower back. "I'll call you tomorrow."

She nodded, her hands gripping my upper arms. Not letting go of her, I brought my face to hers, gazing down into her eyes intently. I fought so hard against the burning urge to mesh my lips with hers. Instead, I placed a very small, barely-there kiss on the tip of her nose, letting go of her, taking a step back and turning towards the door.

I rushed outside, wanting to get the fuck home and just think. I needed to fucking think because when I was around her it seemed that my brain shut off, and I became a fucking brainless idiot.

"Good night, Edward." I heard her quiet voice calling behind me.

I spun around so fast, I almost tripped over a large rock in my haste to get to my car. She was standing on the porch, her arms circling her waist tightly, the powerful wind making her ponytail flutter wildly.

I smiled stupidly, bringing two fingers to my mouth and sending her an air kiss. "Night, Bella."

* * *

**A/N If Edward is so touchy-feely now, I wonder how it will be like when they start having sex... :P You know it's gonna happen.  
**

**REVIEWERS WILL GET A TEASER OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
**

**Oh, and just so you know, I love British comedies :P**

**Translations: **

**Buona sera- good evening**

**bambini- children**

**bella signorina- beautiful young lady  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N This chapter is earlier than expected, but I have absolutely no idea when I'll have the next one ready. Hopefully, no more than two weeks.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 16**

**Isabella Pov

* * *

**

"Hey, Bella!"

I spun around to see Alice jogging towards me, deftly making her way through the mob of people crowding the hallway. She had a large yellow bag draped over her left shoulder and a very thick binder in her hands.

"Hey, Alice." I smiled at her warmly. "Nice sweater," I said in regards to her yellow polka dot sweater.

She beamed at me, letting out a big breath. "Thanks. Where were you heading to?"

"To my locker, then my geography class." I held up the school atlas I was holding. "You?"

"Economics. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something really quickly, because I desperately need to use the bathroom." She talked quickly as she hopped from one foot to another, clutching at her stomach and grinning at me sheepishly.

I chuckled. "Shoot."

"Well, since today is Friday, which means that tomorrow is Saturday, and we don't have school... I was thinking maybe you'd like to come over and spend the night?"

"Um..." I shrugged, not really knowing what to say.

"Oh, please, please say yes. My parents are out of town, and I promise we'll have so much fun." She breathed through clenched teeth.

I watched in amusement as she continued to jump from foot to foot, making all kinds of silly faces. "Is anyone else coming?"

"Nope. Just you and me. Oh, and Edward. He lives there, so we can't really kick him out of the house." She chuckled, but suddenly a grimace appeared on her face as she crossed her ankles tightly. "Oh God, I really need to go. You're coming, yeah?"

"I don't think it's a good idea..." I trailed off, trying to think of a plausible excuse.

"Why? What are you talking about?" Alice looked past me distractedly. I knew she was probably eying the girls' bathroom door no more than fifty feet away.

"Uh..."

"I'll pick you up at seven. Gotta go. Bye." She flew past me, not giving me a chance to protest against her decision.

It wasn't that I didn't want to spend the night at her house, but having her brother around for an extended period of time was definitely going to mess with my brain and hormones. It wasn't enough that I saw him in school the entire week, but he'd also come to my house on Monday and Wednesday so we could finish our project. Every time, and I do mean every single time I saw him, especially when we were alone, he would touch me in some manner. Either he gave me a chaste peck on the cheek, or when we were alone, just below my ear, which had the most terrifying effect on my body. Either he played with my hair, which I absolutely adored, but I never let him know that. Either he held my hand, my waist, or he put his hand on my knee like he did on Monday in Biology. They were mostly innocent gestures, much different from what he'd showed me that night at Ben's party.

My body's response to his touch was surprising, even for me. I liked seeing this new side of Edward that I was just starting to discover, and the way he acted around me. When it was just the two of us and he would lean over to place a lingering kiss on my cheek, I couldn't help but think that he was finally going to kiss me on the lips. The disappointment I felt when he didn't, bothered me to no end. I mean, I used to think that he was the biggest jerk alive (well... not quite the biggest, that title was taken), and I used to hate having him and his dirty mouth around, but now hate was the last thing I felt regarding him. When I was in close proximity to him, I couldn't help but ogle him as the most indecent thoughts rushed through my mind. When I knew I was about to see him, the strangest thing happened to my stomach as it felt like there were a thousand butterflies wildly batting their little wings inside me. When he touched me it felt like my whole skin was on fire, and even if I did my best not to show how he affected me, I was afraid that he could read it on my face.

I can't pinpoint when I started feeling this way. Yet this entire situation, how I felt when he was around, or how much I thought of him, scared me shitless. I didn't need this. I didn't want to have my heart broken again. Not by him. Not by anyone.

As if reading my thoughts, Edward's arm circled my waist as I stood in front of my locker, staring off into space. "Hey, beautiful," he whispered, his smooth voice sending chills down my spine.

I jumped, startled, turning to face him. "You scared me!" I slapped his upper arm playfully.

"You need to be more in tune with your surroundings." He smiled down at me, showing off a very nice set of straight teeth. He was wearing a dark green, v-neck sweater with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, which simply made his eyes pop. I glanced down and saw a pair of black jeans that molded to his legs a bit more snugly than usual and a pair of black Adidas sneakers. He was so incredibly good looking, it should have been illegal for him to parade around the school like that.

"Yeah." I smiled back. I noticed that he was giving me the once-over, humming appreciatively when his eyes landed on my Gianmarco Lorenzi high-heel suede booties.

"I like those." He nodded towards my feet.

"Thanks." I turned with my back to him so I could close the locker.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked suddenly, and I froze with one hand on the lock, the small key suspended in the other.

_Is he going to ask me out?_

"Coming to your house." I tried to sound nonchalant, but my voice betrayed me.

Edward chuckled. "I like the way you think, but seriously."

I closed the locker, turning around to face him. "Seriously. Why do you ask?"

He brought a hand to his hair, running it through his messy locks. "Uh... I have a game tonight, and I thought maybe you'd like to come."

I frowned. "How about your sister? Won't she be there? She said she was going to pick me up at seven and then head to your house."

He rolled his eyes. "She probably forgot. The game starts at seven thirty."

"Oh, okay..." I said, my eyes darting to his freshly-shaven jaw and exposed neck.

He ran his tongue over his bottom lip as he stared at me intently. "So, will you come?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I did my best not to show the excitement I was suddenly feeling. "I'll have to talk to Alice."

"I'll talk to her. She'll be there to pick you up at seven as she said."

"Okay." I smiled, starting to take a few steps away from the lockers. Edward followed, and we quickly fell into step with each other.

"What class do you have now?" He walked beside me with his hands in his pockets and his school bag hanging from one of his broad shoulders.

I clutched my books and atlas to my chest, glad that I had left my bag in the locker and got rid of the extra weight. "Geography. You?"

"Economics."

"You too? Alice has economics."

"Yeah, she's in my class."

We came face to face with the stairs that led to the second floor and stopped. "So, is this the first game of the season?"

Edward shook his head, his hand coming out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "No, actually this is the second game."

"Oh, yeah. I think I remember Jacob saying that."

At the mention of Jacob his face darkened, his brow furrowing almost imperceptively.

"So, I'll see you then?"

I smiled, biting on my upper lip and fidgeting with my shirt's sleeve. "Yeah."

_Why the fuck am I so nervous anyway? It's not like he's asked me for a date or anything. _

"You'd better cheer for me." He smirked at me, shoving his hands back into his pockets.

"Hmm..." I cocked my head to the side, giving him an arched eyebrow. "Maybe I will."

~~ 0 ~~

When I got home around three thirty, I was surprised to see Charlie seated at the kitchen table, drinking coffee from his usual _Super Cop_ mug. He looked up when he heard me enter the room, and smiled.

"Hey," I greeted, going straight to the coffee maker and pouring myself some.

"Hey." He let out a loud yawn, and I looked at him questioningly.

"What are you doing home so early?"

"There wasn't anything happening at work, so I took the rest of the day off." He yawned again even more vigorously, running a hand over his face.

"You look tired." I noticed, taking a sip of coffee.

Charlie nodded. "I am. Actually, I think I'm going to go lie down for a minute."

"Okay. What do you want for dinner?"

He shrugged. "Whatever you're making is fine."

"I was thinking some mashed potatoes and grilled chicken breast."

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright. Go take a nap. I'll wake you up when it's ready." I dismissed him, and he abandoned his chair, sluggishly making his way to the door. "Oh, Dad?"

Charlie turned to me, his tired eyes searching my face. "Yeah, baby?"

I tensed a bit at the nickname. Firstly, because he hadn't called me that since I was little, and secondly, because of the person that word reminded me of.

"I was thinking about spending the night at Alice's house tonight."

His brow furrowed as he tried to remember which Alice I was talking about. "Alice Cullen?"

"Uh huh."

"Are her parents going to be home?" He gave me a suspicious look.

"Of course." I lied.

"Okay..." He trailed off, staring at me intently as if trying to decipher on my face if I was lying or not. "You're old enough to know what you're doing. I really do hope you've learned from your previous mistakes." With that he exited the kitchen, heading upstairs to his room.

~~ 0 ~~

It was six thirty, and I stood in front of my closet, looking for something to wear at the game. It wasn't like I was going on a date, but my feminine instinct told me that I needed to look good, regardless.

I pulled out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and put them on. I went to look at myself in the mirror to see how they fit me, since I'd only wore them once, about a year prior. They were a little too tight on my butt, but I liked how they looked on me, so I let them on.

Next, I found a very nice black ruffled top which I paired with a deep red cardigan. I put on a pair of black leather over-the-knee flat boots and my favorite gold hoop earrings. I finished getting ready by refreshing my make-up a bit and straightening my hair with my ceramic flat iron, letting it fall onto my back freely.

I was applying some red lip gloss when the doorbell rang, announcing Alice's arrival. Quickly, I put the cap on, shoving the lip gloss into my overnight bag, along with my wallet and iPhone. I passed Charlie on the stairs just as he was heading to his room. I told him a hurried goodbye as I ran to the coat stand and slipped on my fit-and-flare, gray, tweed coat, not bothering to button it up.

I climbed into Alice's car, and she gave me a big smile.

"Oh, I love your outfit, Bella." She eyed my red cardigan with interest.

"Thanks," I said, tossing the white leather overnight bag in the back seat.

"Nice bag. What's in there?" She asked, pulling the car out of the driveway, and heading towards the school.

"A pair of pajamas, my toothbrush and some other stuff."

She nodded, her eyes on the road. "Sorry I didn't tell you about Edward's game. He told me last week they were going to play tonight, but I forgot. I already missed his first game of the season, so I can't miss this one, too."

"That's okay. I don't mind going. I've never been to a basketball game before."

"No?"

"No. I don't really know how it's played either."

"I'll explain the rules when we get there."

The gym was filled to its maximum capacity with the kids from school, teachers, parents and other relatives of the players. They had all come to support the team in what I had heard to be a difficult game against a very good rival team.

We spotted Jasper and Rosalie seated on the bleachers, right in the middle of the third row, and made our way towards them.

"About time," Rosalie said, her eyes moving from Alice to me and landing on my boots.

"It's not like we're late," Alice replied, plopping down on Jasper's lap, her arms circling his neck as she pecked him on the lips twice.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked as I took a seat next to Rosalie.

"He's playing," She said, brushing my hair over one shoulder so she could look at my earrings. "Nice."

"Thanks. I didn't know he was on the team."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "He needed something to keep his high level of testosterone in check. I swear to God, sometimes he drives me crazy with his explosive energy; although I have to admit the sex is pretty damn good..."

"Okay, I really don't need to hear anymore." Jasper frowned at his sister.

She shrugged. "What? I'm stating a fact. Stop being such a prude."

"Why aren't you playing, Jasper?" I asked.

"Eh, I'm not that into sports. Plus, I prefer baseball to basketball, or any other sports."

Alice ran a hand through his hair, tilting his head back slightly. "Yeah, my baby prefers computer games to sports in general. He's a nerd." She grinned down at him, and he chuckled, squeezing her to his chest.

I heard my name being called, and I turned my head to the right to see Jessica waving at me excitedly. She and Angela were making their way towards us, people rising to their feet so they could get through.

"Hey, guys," Jessica greeted merrily.

Alice and Jasper said a polite hello, while Rosalie glared at her in the most intimidating way. That didn't faze Jessica who seemed oblivious to Rosalie's unfriendly behavior.

"Do you guys mind if we join you?" Angela asked warily, looking straight at Rosalie.

"Of course not," I said, patting the seat next to me. Angela was my friend, and I wasn't planning on ignoring her just because Rosalie seemed to have a problem with Jessica.

"Is Ben playing, too?" I asked Angela as she and Jessica sat down.

"Yeah. He's the shooting guard." She beamed, looking pretty proud of her boyfriend.

"Uh... I have no idea what you're talking about." I chuckled. "I know next to nothing about basketball."

"It's simple. Edward is the point guard, captain and leader of the team. He's supposed to run the team's offense by controlling the ball and making sure that it gets to the right players at the right time. Ben is shooting guard, which means that he's responsible for scoring points for his team. Jacob is center. His primary role is to use his size to score and defend from a position close to the basket. Emmett is power forward because he's the biggest and strongest of them all. Similar to center, his role is to protect the basket. And finally, Mike Newton is small forward. Small forwards are primarily responsible for scoring points."

"Oh, okay, I guess it's not that difficult. Who's Mike Newton? The tall, blond guy who got into a fight with that freshman kid last week? Jessica's Mike?"

"Yep, that's him. He's an asshole for the most part."

"Hey." Jessica slapped Angela's thigh. "Don't talk about him like that."

"Oh, please, Jess. He _is_ an asshole. He dumped you after the third date, and you remember what happened on that third date, right?" She gave Jessica an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, but..." Jessica bit her lip guiltily.

"He used you. Admit it."

"Whatever. I still like him. He's so hot..." she said, her eyes dreamy.

I gave her an incredulous look, but didn't comment on the subject. He was tall and good looking, but he wasn't _that_ hot.

"Oh, look! Here come the guys." Alice clapped her hands excitedly, sliding down from Jasper's lap and landing on her feet. She jumped up and down, waving at Emmett who was the first one to enter the court. Emmett grinned and waved back, sending a kiss to Rosalie.

After Emmett came Jacob, who turned around and started searching the bleachers with his eyes, his gaze finally landing on us. He started waving at us when Ben came behind him, putting an arm around his shoulders and pulling him away.

Mike Newton was the fourth player to exit the locker rooms, a very grim expression on his face, and right behind him was Edward, who looked like he might kill someone. It was obvious that something had happened. Neither of them turned around as they headed towards the waiting coach and the rest of the team.

The coach talked to them for a few minutes before they started scattering, some on the court and others on the waiting benches. As if remembering something, Edward spun around, starting to scan the crowd with his brow furrowed. Suddenly, his eyes met mine, and a small smile made its way to his face. Instinctively, I smiled back, my hand shooting up and waving at him. He reciprocated the gesture, adding a flirty wink before joining his teammates on the court.

"Oh my God!" Angela whispered in my ear. "What's up with you and Edward?"

"What do you mean?" I said, my eyes still trained on the player who had number seven on his jersey.

"You know what I mean. You're staring at him."

"I am not," I protested indignantly, tearing my gaze away from Edward.

"Yeah? Then who were you looking at?"

"No one in particular." I lied. "I was just... looking."

"Uh huh." Angela shook her head, starting to scan the basketball court herself.

I looked past her at Jessica to see if she had heard what our conversation, but she was rotating her eyes frantically, searching for something or someone.

"Where's Mike?" She asked in a panicked voice. "Oh, there he is."

"Oh my God, Jessica! Just cut it out already." Angela snapped at her, looking mildly irritated.

"What?" Jessica said defensively, pouting and crossing her arms over her chest.

The game started, and people began cheering, encouraging their team to win. Edward seemed in his element as he kept possession of the ball most of the time, shouting direction to control and coordinate the team's every movement. Their coach was yelling his lungs out as he gestured wildly with his hands, barking orders at Edward.

Edward seemed to always have one eye on the coach and one on his team while dribbling and passing the ball ceaselessly. He made it look easier than I'm sure it was as it was obvious that playing basketball and being on the court was his thing. He was very good at what he did, and even a person like me, who knew very little about the game, could realize that.

Ben scored the majority of the points, but Edward was right behind him with more than twenty-five scored points. After thirty one minutes of playing and a ten minute break, there were only thirty seconds left, and the score was even. The boys were sweaty and obviously exhausted, and in order to win, one of the teams needed to score at least one more point.

Edward had the ball, and he passed it to Jacob who jumped high in the air and shot at the basket, earning two points for _Forks Spartans_. The buzzer announced the end of the game, and the crowd went wild. They had won.

I heard Edward shout something as he jumped onto Jacob's back, almost causing him to loose his balance and fall down. Jacob was grinning widely as he grabbed Edward's calves and started running around with him clinging to his shoulders. The other players from the benches joined them in their euphoric happiness.

It was fun and interesting to watch Edward and Jacob interact like that. It was clear to me that they still shared some level of friendship, even though Edward seemed to be hot and cold around him, especially lately.

As the boys headed towards the lockers to shower and change their clothes, we started filling out the gym with the rest of the crowd. As Angela and Jessica went to congratulate Ben, who was the first one to come out, Jasper, Alice and I waited next to Edward's Volvo.

I saw Jacob heading towards us, a broad smile on his face.

"Hey!" He beamed at me, coming to wrap an arm around my shoulders.

"Congrats." I smiled up at him.

"Thanks. I can't believe we won the game. We were this close to loosing."

"Nice shot, man." Jasper patted him on the back.

"Thanks. Ugh, I'm exhausted." He chuckled, stretching his arms over his head. "We're going to celebrate the victory in Port Angeles at Mike's cousin's bar. You guys wanna come?"

"Sure," Jasper said.

"You guys go. Bella and I are going to my house."

"Yeah." I agreed. "Too much testosterone for two girls. Are you even allowed in a bar?"

"Sure we are." Jacob grinned. "The bar is closed for renovations, but Mike's cousin is cool, so he's opening it for us tonight."

"Sweet," Jasper said, grinning widely.

"Oh, come on, Bella." Jacob pleaded. "You have to come."

"Nope, thanks."

"You're no fun."

"Jacob!" Ben hollered, gesturing for Jacob to come to him.

"You're sure?" He insisted.

"I'm sure. You go have fun."

"Okay... I gotta go. Talk to you later."

It was a good ten minutes after Jacob disappeared from sight when Edward finally showed up. He spotted us, and broke into a slow jog, a wide smile on his face. When he was only about seven feet away from me, he dropped his sports duffel bag to the ground, and his arms found my waist as he lifted me up effortlessly. I shrieked a bit, not expecting the sudden gesture, and he laughed, bringing me closer and starting to place repeated kisses on my right cheek. He hugged me tightly, moving down to kiss my neck, and I laughed back because it tickled. I brought a hand to the nape of his neck, running my fingers through the hair there.

"Congratulations." I breathed, still laughing.

"Thanks." He grinned, one of his thumbs rubbing circles into my lower back.

I noticed that his hair was a little damp with sweat, and his coat was unzipped. I frowned. "Edward, zip up your coat and put on a hat. Do you want to catch a cold again?" I admonished.

He continued to grin up at me. "I won't."

"How do you know?"

He just shrugged.

"Ahem." Alice cleared her throat, amused. "We're here, you know. Do you plan on ignoring us, Edward?"

He laughed. "Shit. Sorry." He put me down, turning to his sister and giving her a peck on the forehead, his fingers ruffling her short hair.

"You did good," Jasper said, patting him on the back like he did with Jacob.

"Thanks, man."

"Yeah, captain. I'm proud of you." Alice circled his neck with her short arms, pulling him down so she could give his cheek a loud kiss.

"Thanks, midget."

She elbowed him in the ribs, and he chuckled, ruffling her hair again, which only served to annoy Alice.

"We're going to Port Angeles," Edward announced.

"Yeah, we've heard," I said.

"Are you guys coming?" He asked excitedly.

"Only Jasper. Bella and I are going home." Alice chimed in.

"Why?" Edward frowned.

"What's the point? I know there won't be any girls there. You boys go and have fun. We'll see you at home."

He thought for a second before he reluctantly agreed. "Okay. You're probably right."

Edward opened the trunk to his car, tossing the duffel bag inside. Jasper gave Alice a kiss and climbed in the passenger seat.

"Bye, Bella." He waved at me.

"Bye." I waved back.

"I'll see you later," Edward murmured as he moved some of the hair that fell on my shoulders, to my back.

I nodded and he smiled at me, climbing into the car and pulling out of the parking lot. Alice linked her arm with mine, and slowly, we walked towards her Beetle.

On the drive to her house we listened to music and chatted happily, from time to time singing along to a well-known song. Alice parked the car in the garage, and we got out, stepping inside through the back door. The house was completely quiet, and we headed straight upstairs to her room as Alice switched on lights on our way.

"Oh, wow," I said, taking in the sight that was her bedroom. "So much pink."

She chuckled. "Yeah, I know. I love it, but Edward absolutely hates it. He rarely steps foot in here, and when he does it's not for more than five minutes. He says he's afraid of going blind because all of this 'shitty color', as he so eloquently put it."

"Yeah, that's something Edward would say." I laughed, tossing my overnight bag on the large bed. "I like it. It has personality."

Alice beamed. "I knew I liked you for a reason. Wait until you see the bathroom."

I changed into a pair of white, short pajamas, pulling my hair up in a ponytail. I waited for Alice to get changed as well, then we headed downstairs. We made some popcorn, and opened a bottle of red wine from the bar, before putting on a comedy starring Ben Affleck. By the time we went to bed, it was well past two a.m.

Not even an hour later, I woke up to use the bathroom, my bladder full. Feeling thirsty and a bit groggy, I headed downstairs for a glass of water.

As soon as I stepped into the kitchen, I stopped in my tracks. Edward was seated on a stool, eating a homemade cookie, the jug of orange juice set in front of him. His hair was damp and slacked back, and he was wearing only a pair of gray sweatpants. It was obvious that he had just gotten out of the shower.

I ogled his chiseled bare chest unashamedly for what seemed like a really long time. Then, instinctively, I glanced down at those pants that hung low on his hips, and realized that he wasn't wearing any underwear. I eventually tore my gaze away from his loins, and stepped into the room, trying to act nonchalant.

He jumped, surprised, looking as if he had been deep in thought.

"Hey." He smiled, his eyes trailing over my body lingeringly.

"Hey. When did you come back?"

"Half an hour ago. Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I was thirsty."

"You want some juice?"

"No, I'll have a glass of water," I said, grabbing a tall glass from one of the cabinets and pouring myself some tap water.

"Cookie?" He held up a half-eaten chocolate chip cookie.

"No, I ate a few earlier. They're good."

"Mhm." He hummed appreciatively, shoving the rest into his mouth.

"Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah, it was nice." He smiled at me warmly.

We chatted for a little while before I decided that I was too sleepy and I needed rest. I washed both our glasses, wiping them with a kitchen cloth and putting them on the counter. I leaned with my back against the counter, rubbing my face with my palms as a yawn escaped my mouth.

Edward got up to return the jug into the fridge. He then took our washed glasses and reached to the cabinet above me, putting them inside. He was literally only inches away from me as he closed the door to the cabinet, the heat of his body radiating from him and reaching to me. His arms went limp against his sides as he stared at me with an intensity that almost took my breath away.

My gaze trailed from his handsome face, to his stubbly jaw, to his incredibly well-defined abs, and even lower where I could see a small patch of bronze hair peaking from underneath the waistband of his sweatpants.

He smelled so good, of shampoo and soap and something else entirely him, that I couldn't help but inhale deeply. In that moment as we stood so close to each other, an unexpected wave of lust washed over me, clouding my brain and my last coherent thoughts.

Something was about to happen; I could feel it. The tension was so thick between us, you could cut it with a knife.

I realized, I _wanted_ something to happen.

_Anything._

Slowly, so slowly, his palms came to rest on the counter behind me, on each side of my body. My heart quickened its pace significantly as his head cocked to the side, gradually descending towards my face. When he was so close to me that I could feel his breath fanning over my mouth, he licked his lips almost involuntary, and tentatively, he placed a small kiss on my trembling ones.

His breath smelled of mint and orange, and I liked it.

I swallowed loudly, my mouth suddenly going dry, and he pulled back just a bit to gaze at me.

Taking my silence as encouragement, he parted his lips and gave me a more firm, but still gentle kiss. Without thinking too much about it, I lifted my hands to his hair, running my fingers through it and tugging on the roots lightly. His response was a quivering moan as his arms came around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I closed my eyes, and he deepened the kiss, our tongues mingling together fervently.

It soon turned passionate.

At one point I started feeling his erection making contact with my stomach, and he lifted me on the counter, coming to rest between my legs. He started showering my neck with heated kisses, squeezing me to him tightly as his hands rubbed my back and my hips.

His very hard erection was tenting his sweatpants, and as he drew me impossibly closer to him it started rubbing right between my spread legs. Involuntarily, I dug my nails into his scalp as the tip of his penis brushed against a very sensitive spot.

"Fuck, Bella." He grunted into my skin, the sound of his voice sending chills down my back.

"Oh." I panted, tugging on his hair roughly.

His mouth covered mine again with an almost desperate intensity, and we continued to kiss and grind against each other until I couldn't take it anymore.

I needed to get away from him, or things were going to end badly for the both of us.

"Stop." I breathed, my fingers gripping the edge of the counter so hard I could barely feel them anymore.

He was kissing my breasts through my thin pajama top, and lifted his lust filled eyes to look at me questioningly.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a husky voice, his eyelids heavy.

"We have to stop." I looked down at him through hazed eyes.

He took a deep breath, burying his head between my breasts. He remained still for a few minutes, his labored breathing starting to level.

"We should go to sleep," I said, pushing him away with shaky hands and hopping down from the counter.

"Yeah." He agreed, his gaze trailing over my form hungrily. My top was wet with his saliva, and my hard nipples were visible.

He took my hand and placed a kiss on the back of it, guiding me upstairs. Before we parted ways in the hallway, I gave him a shy smile and turned around, taking a step towards Alice's bedroom. I didn't even get to take a second step before he pulled me back into him. He had one arm wrapped around me, his palm rubbing my tummy gently as the other pushed the hair away so he could place a kiss on my earlobe.

"Good night, beautiful," he whispered, his nose nuzzling behind my ear.

~~ 0 ~~

_I climbed out of the black Mercedes, rounding the back of the car and waiting for Jean-Paul to open the trunk for me. Jean-Paul was mine and Vicky's chauffeur, and today he'd helped pick up a present for Jaco. It was his birthday, and I wanted to make him a surprise. Even though we were supposed to see each other later tonight, I was so excited about the present, I decided to take a detour to his house._

_I thanked Jean-Paul and made my way to the front door, the heavy present in my hands. I rang the doorbell, and Marie, one of the girls who cleaned the house, opened the door, her smile faltering when her eyes landed on me._

_It was strange because this was not her typical reaction to me, and I asked her if she was okay._

_"Oui,"(Yes,) she answered, her voice trembling as her gaze darted around frantically._

_I found her behavior suspicious, and I asked her what was the matter, but before she had a chance to answer, the door to the library opened and Jaco's father stepped out. He was dressed casually, a refreshing sight from the usual suits he wore. I was a bit surprised that he was at home and not traveling with business as I rarely had the chance to actually see him._

_"Ah, Isabelle." He gave me a sly grin as he hugged me and kissed both my cheeks. "Je suis heureux de te voir." (I am happy to see you.)_

_"Je suis heureuse de vous voir aussi." (I am happy to see you, too.) I smiled. "Est-il à la maison? J'ai apporté son cadeau." (Is he home? I brought his present.)_

_"Je ne sais pas. Monte à l'étage." (I don't know. Go upstairs.) He gestured towards the stairs, turning to Marie and addressing her in an angry tone about some books that needed to be arranged in the library. I was being dismissed, so I nodded to myself, taking the stairs to the second floor where Jaco's room was. I was really happy, giddy even, and I couldn't wait to see him. Today was not only his birthday. but also our two year anniversary._

_As I came closer to his room, there was the sound of loud rock music echoing all the way through the hallway, and I smiled. He was in a good mood._

_Quietly, I moved the neatly wrapped box from one hand to the other, and opened the door, tiptoeing my way inside. The sight that awaited me on the other side both shocked and repulsed me._

_In the middle of the king-sized ebony bed, a naked blonde, with enormous fake breasts and a dark summer tan, lay on her back. She was moaning obnoxiously loud, her hands gripping the silk sheets as _my boyfriend_ knelt between her spread legs, fucking the daylights out of her._

_My body started shaking uncontrollably. An excruciating pain gripped my chest, and I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore. I dropped the box to the floor, the noise gaining both their attention._

_He stopped what he was doing and gaped at me with a bewildered expression on his sweaty face, while she looked more annoyed than embarrassed by the interruption.  
_

_"Isabelle." He panted, pulling out of her and tossing her legs to the side roughly._

_He made a move to get out of bed, and I spun around, starting to run as fast as my feet would allow me. My vision was blurred because of the unshed tears pooling in my eyes, and I continued to run, wishing I could get to those fucking stairs already._

_Suddenly, my feet were no longer touching the floor as strong arms wrapped around my waist, and I was lifted in the air._

_"Laisse-moi!"(Let me go!) I screamed wildly, and he spun me around, keeping an iron grip on me._

_"Isabelle." He continued to pant as he held me to his naked body, his still erect dick poking my thigh._

_"Laisse-moi!" (Let me go!) I screamed again, fighting like a crazed animal to get away. "Cochon! Cochon! Cochon! (Pig! Pig! Pig!) You fucking pig!"_

_"Isabelle, je t'aime." ( Isabelle, I love you.) He grabbed my face firmly, forcing me to look into his eyes._

_"Liar. You fucking lair!" I was frantically switching from French to English, the words in my head a confusing amalgam._

_I wasn't even thinking straight as my hand shot up, and I slapped him over the face repeatedly with as much force as I could muster. He was taken aback by my bold outburst, but he rapidly recovered as he slammed me against the wall, pinning me with my hands above my head._

_"Batard! Fils de pute!" (Bastard! Son of a bitch!)_

_"Ta gueule!" (Shut it!) He commanded, his nostrils flaring. He was starting to get mad, but I really didn't give a flying fuck at the moment.  
_

_"Je t'emmerde!" (Fuck you!) I squirmed in his arms, agonizing sobs escaping my throat._

_The blonde bimbo passed by us, wearing a skimpy skirt, a skin-tight top and red high-heel sandals. She pushed her hair over one shoulder, taking out a pair of sunglasses from her bag and pushing them over her icy blue eyes._

_"Appelle-moi." (Call me.) She addressed him with a wink, giving me a disgusted once-over._

_"Putain! Je t'emmerde! (Whore! Fuck you!) I'm going to fucking rip all of your hair out!" I yelled hoarsely, fighting to get to her._

_"Stupid little girl," she said acidly, her accent heavy. She started laughing coldly as she headed down the stairs and disappeared from sight._

_I began to cry hysterically, burying my face into my still suspended arm._

_"Mon ange," (My angel,) he whispered, starting to kiss my face and neck, finally letting go of my hands. "Je t'aime, bébé. Je regrette ce que j'ai fait." ( I love you, baby. I regret what I did.)_

_"Je te hais." (I hate you.) I sniffled, feeling my body go limp against his. "Why?" I said weakly. "Why?" I asked again, looking at him._

_"Je t'aime." (I love you.) He repeated over and over, not giving me an actual answer. "Tu est ma vie. Mon coeur t'appartient tout entier. Elle ne signifie rien pour moi." (You are my life. My heart is yours completely. She means nothing to me.)_

_We stayed like that against the wall for what felt like hours as he murmured apologies in my ear, peppering different parts of my body with heated kisses. I cried the entire time, asking the same question to which the answer never came. _

_Why?  
_

_Finally, when I couldn't take anymore, and I felt like I was going to faint from the pain I was feeling inside, I circled his waist with my shaking arms and squeezed him to me tightly. I loved him too much to loose him, and even if my heart had just been broken into a million pieces, I did what I should have never done. I did something that showed how weak I really was when it came to him._

_I forgave him._

* * *

**A/N DUN DUN DUN! **

**That asshole of an ex-boyfriend!**

**Again, reviewers will get a teaser!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

**Edward Pov**

* * *

Saturday morning I woke up at eight thirty, desperately needing to take a piss. Unintentionally, I slammed the bathroom door into the wall when I opened it, which made a really fucking loud noise that I'm sure echoed through the entire house.

After taking care of business, instead of going back to bed like I usually did, I brushed my teeth and splashed some cold water on my face, in an attempt to make the sleep go away. Still feeling a bit groggy and tired after having gone to bed at four a.m., I made my way downstairs.

Saturday and Sundays were the days I slept until at least lunch time, but today was different. I wanted to see Isabella, and I was afraid that if I woke up too late, she would leave before I had a chance to spend some more time with her.

Last night had been really fucking amazing. Not only did we win the game, but I also got what I wanted for quite some time.

A kiss from Isabella.

And what a kiss that was... or should I say kisses?

Holding her in my arms and feeling the softness of her skin as I pressed my lips to hers was the best thing that had happened to me since I got my Volvo. And I really fucking loved and had wished for that car for a long time. That says a lot, right?

I gotta admit though, at one point I got carried away and started touching her legs and back and stomach, and pretty much every inch of skin I could get my hands on. I stayed away from her breasts for a while, but eventually I couldn't help myself as I dipped my head lower and started placing heated kisses on them. It didn't even matter that she still had her pajama top on, and I was mostly making out with a piece of fabric. I was so fucking turned on, I couldn't even think straight.

And when my hard dick started brushing against her pussy, I almost lost it. If she hadn't stopped me, I think I would have tried to take things further.

On one hand, I was really glad she did. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that having sex with her on the kitchen counter in the spur of the moment wouldn't have felt right. She was a good girl, and she deserved more than that.

On the other hand, my dick had suffered because of this, and I had to spend half an hour in the shower, jerking off.

Fucking pathetic, I know, but my teenage hormones and lack of sexual activity were really starting to get to me.

Willing these thoughts of Isabella from last night to go away, I shook my head and looked around, realizing that I had stopped at the bottom of the stairs. From the kitchen came a strong smell of cooked eggs, and a soft hum floating through the air, reached my ears. My stomach gave a loud rumbling, and my feet started moving on their own accord towards the source of the delicious smell.

As soon as I came within seven feet of the kitchen doorway, I spotted Isabella. She was standing in front of the stove, stirring into a large frying pan. She was wearing the short white pajamas from last night, her hair was pinned up into a messy bun, and her feet bare. She was slowly moving her hips to the tune she was singing in a low voice.

I smiled and stepped into the room. The closer I came to her, the clearer the lyrics started to become.

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only girl in the world..._

_Like I'm the only one that's in command_

_Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only one..._

Quietly, I approached her, slipping my arm around her torso and making her jump in surprise.

"You have a nice voice," I said in her ear, placing a kiss on her jaw.

Isabella turned around with furrowed eyebrows and slightly flushed cheeks. "Didn't your mother teach you it's not nice to sneak up on people?"

I chuckled, letting go of her and hopping on the counter. "No."

"Hmm." Her eyes raked over my body, lingering a bit on the white deep v-neck t-shirt before turning back to the frying pan.

"Watcha making?" I asked, taking a sip of her coffee that I found on the counter next to me.

"Scrambled eggs and bacon."

"Mmm, yum. I didn't know you were a fan of consistent breakfasts."

"Uh... I'm not. I though you'd like it." She shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly, turning her face away from me.

I stared at her dumbfounded. Did she really make it for me?

"Yeah, I like scrambled eggs and bacon. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Did you already eat?"

"Yeah, I had some cereal. And coffee, of course." She smiled at me. "You want some?"

"Sure."

She poured a coup of coffee, handing it to me.

"Here."

"Thanks. So, why are you up so early on a Saturday morning?" I watched as she stirred the eggs, her gaze concentrated on what she was doing.

"I could ask you the same question." She turned her head to me and smiled.

I shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

_What a big fucking lie. My name should be Pinocchio fucking Cullen._

"Yeah, me too."

"Is Alice still asleep?"

Isabella nodded. "Yeah."

I watched as she put the scrambled eggs on a plate and started frying the bacon.

"Listen, I hope you're not mad at me because of what happened last night," I said, uncertain. The last thing I wanted was for her to be upset with me because I couldn't keep my motherfucking hormones on a leash.

"Uh... no, I'm not," Isabella said, not looking at me.

"Okay, because I don't want things to be awkward between us. I'm going to be completely honest with you, Bella. I like you. I like you a lot." I paused, waiting for her reaction. When she didn't acknowledge my words and kept staring at her busy hands, I took a deep breath and continued. "I was thinking... maybe you'd like to go to dinner tonight?"

_There, I said it._

She bit her lower lip, then sighed. "Look, Edward... I don't know."

"Why? You don't like me?" I said, more curtly than I intended.

"I do, but..." she trailed off, turning her back to me and placing the bacon on a plate next to the eggs.

"But what? Don't bother trying to find excuses. You can tell me to my face if you don't want to go out with me." I spat, my jaw set. I wasn't very good at dealing with rejection.

"Oh my God!" Isabella turned to me with wide eyes. "Stop it already! I didn't say I don't want to go out with you, Edward."

"Then what's the problem?" I insisted, my brow furrowed. "Let's go out tonight."

She sighed, shaking her head. "I just think it's too soon, that's all."

"Too soon for what, Isabella?" I was starting to get annoyed. "I didn't ask you to have sex with me, now did I? I only want to take you out for dinner."

"Too soon for dating, Edward," she said, sounding exasperated.

I crossed my arms over my chest, stubbornly. "I don't think it's too soon."

"No? Then why is Tanya still calling you almost every day?" Isabella spat, putting her arms akimbo.

"I don't fucking know. I told her not to call me anymore. I don't even answer to her calls. Is this about Tanya?" My nostrils flared as I glared at her.

"No, it's not about Tanya, I was just saying. And if we do start dating, then what?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you want from me, Edward?" she asked, her voice hard.

"Nothing. I mean, I want to get to know you better, and I want us to be friends, and maybe..."

"Maybe what?" She cut me off.

"Maybe someday you'll want to be my girlfriend, alright? Jesus, what's with the interrogation?"

Okay, I had no idea where that came from, but lately that thought had plagued my mind more times than I could count.

Her eyebrows rose as she gaped at me incredulously. "Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I told you I really like you," I said in a softer voice, my left knee bouncing up and down nervously. It was in the open now. It all depended on her.

"I thought you hated me." She eyed me suspiciously.

I sighed, tugging on the ends of my hair roughly. "I don't hate you, Bella. We just had a rough start in this relationship of ours, but that doesn't mean that I meant everything I ever said to you. I know I said a lot of shit, but I didn't mean any of it. You know that I have a temper, and I'm an impulsive prick. This is just who I am; I say stupid shit without thinking."

"I don't know, Edward." Isabella shook her head, taking the plate and putting it on the counter next to me.

"Come on. Give it a try." I pleaded like the fucking pussy that I had become. "What do you have to loose?"

She shrugged. "Probably nothing, but I don't trust you completely right now."

I gotta admit that her words did sting a little. "Fine." I huffed, hopping down from the counter and starting to walk away from her. "Whatever."

"Edward, wait." She called after a long moment.

I turned to look at her. "What?"

She stared at me, biting on her lip.

"What, Isabella?" I asked, impatiently. I wasn't in a mood to play games or beat around the bush.

"I'll go to dinner with you."

"Really?" I asked excitedly as I felt the crease between my eyebrows disappear.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I have nothing to loose, right?

I grinned hugely. "Right."

"And just so you know, if you're leading me on only to have sex with me, I'm going to..." She threatened, but I cut her off angrily.

"Fucking stop right there. It's not like that, okay? I don't want that from you. I mean, I do... but not now. Maybe later. If you want to." I babbled, stupidly. "Fuck, I'm a teenager, Bella. My hormones are all over the place. You can't expect me not to want sex, especially when you walk around like that." I gestured towards her clothes. "You're so fucking sexy in those pajamas. How could I not want to? That doesn't mean it's the only thing I want from you. I told you... I want to get to know you better. I really enjoy your company, even if you don't believe me right now."

She was looking at me with narrowed eyes. "Fine, Edward. If you're lying, you can say goodbye to your future children. Don't say I didn't warn you."

I smirked. "Damn it, woman. Calm down. I swear to God, my intentions with you are pure. Well... as pure as they can be."

Isabella laughed. "You don't even know the significance of the word pure."

I cocked en eyebrow. "And you do?"

She simply shrugged, giving me a sweet smile.

"So, can I kiss you or what?" I asked bluntly. I really fucking wanted a repeat of the previous night.

She gave me an odd look, then started laughing loudly. "No."

"Why not?" My brow furrowed. "I kissed you last night."

"And?" She was looking at me like I was being an imbecile.

"And I want to kiss you now."

Isabella rolled her eyes, grabbing her coffee mug and leaning with her back against the counter. "If we're going out to dinner it doesn't mean I'm your girlfriend, Edward."

"_Yet_. You can be if you want to." I smirked, shoving my hands into my pants pockets and leaning against the refrigerator.

"You're just so persistent, you know that?"

"Yeah. It's a good thing, right?"

"Not always."

"So? Can I kiss you?" This persistent motherfucker wasn't giving up so easily.

"No."

"Oh, come on. I won't slip you any tongue if you don't want me to."

"You have such a way with words..." She shook her head incredulously, taking a sip of coffee.

"Come here." I beckoned with my forefinger.

"No."

"Stop being so stubborn. I won't bite. _Yet_."

When she didn't move even an inch from her spot, I decided to go to her. I sauntered over to where she was standing, stopping right in front of her. I took the mug from her hand, putting it behind her on the counter. She was gazing up at me through those long lashes, and I cupped her cheeks with both my hands, pulling her face towards mine. Gently, I pressed my lips to hers, tasting the caffeine on them.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" I asked.

She shook her head, her eyes flickering to my lips. "No."

"Can I do it again?"

She swallowed and nodded. This time I deepened the kiss, sucking on her bottom lip, and finally shoving my tongue in her mouth. When she didn't protest, I continued to kiss her, but not increasing the pace. It wasn't rushed and hungry like it had been last night. I was savoring the moment.

"Mmm, this face cream you're using smells so fucking good," I murmured against her skin, inhaling deeply. "I feel like I want to pepper your whole face with kisses. Here..." I pressed my lips to her cheek "and here..." I pecked her nose "and here..." I kissed both her eyelids.

"Smelling good in here!" Alice yelled happily from the foyer.

Isabella pushed me away immediately, turning her back to me and starting to drink from her mug again. She tried to look nonchalant, but the slight tremor of her hand gave her away.

I chuckled, pressing my chest to her back. "Relax," I whispered in her ear.

I grabbed the plate with the breakfast Isabella had made, and sat on a stool, starting to dig in with gusto.

"What's going on in here?" Alice inquired from the doorway, taking us in.

Isabella's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Alice's face broke into a smile. "You're having breakfast without me."

"Oh." Isabella suddenly looked relieved, and I refrained from laughing at her. "You want some?"

"No, that's okay. I'll have some toast." She went to the fridge, taking out the jug of orange juice. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did." Isabella smiled softly. "You don't want coffee?"

"Nope, I'm good." Alice poured herself a glass of juice, coming to sit down next to me. "Did you have fun last night?"

"Mhm." I nodded, taking another bite of bacon.

"We wanted to wait for you, but then we got really sleepy so we just went to bed."

"What did you do?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer from Isabella.

"We made popcorn and watched a movie. Oh, and we opened one of dad's bottles of wine."

"Red?"

"Yeah, you don't think he'll notice, do you?" she asked, concerned.

"Nah. He doesn't like red. He probably forgot he even had it." I assured her.

"That's what I thought." She grinned widely. "Anyway. Bella, how about we do something fun later today?"

"Like what?"

"Dunno. We could go see a movie or do some shopping. Oh, we could go to the salon to do our manis and pedis."

Isabella glanced from my sister to me. "Uh... I don't think I can, Alice."

"Aww, why not?" Alice whined.

"I kind of have this thing..."

"What thing?"

"I have to help my dad with something," Isabella said, nodding firmly.

"Awww."

"Sorry."

Alice sighed. "That's okay. We'll go another time."

Isabella moved her eyes on me, and I gave her my infamous crooked smile.

Tonight she was all mine.

~~ 0 ~~

By the time I was standing in Isabella's driveway, waiting for her to come out, it was well past six p.m. I had gotten out of the car to take some air and was kicking at some snow when she stepped outside. She looked gorgeous wearing high-heel boots, a knitted blue dress that fell to her knees, and a knee-length trench coat over it. She had her hair pinned up on both sides with two small sparkly hair clips.

"You look good," I said appreciatively.

She smiled. "Thanks. You too."

I was wearing a pair of dark jeans, boots, a gray argyle sweater and my parka. I extended my hand to her and she took it as I helped her get in the car.

"Where to?" She questioned, turning in her seat to look at me.

"_Bella Italia_."

"It's our 'first date', and you're taking me out to a place we've been before?" She made air quotes, cocking an eyebrow at me as a small smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Uh, yeah. You don't want to go there?" I asked, a bit confused.

She shrugged.

"Uh... I don't know another place worth going to in Port Angeles... It's too late to take the ferry to Seattle right now... I don't know..."

Isabella started laughing, amused. "I was just teasing you. _Bella Italia_ is fine."

I mock glared at her.

"What? Am I not allowed to tease you?"

"You can tease me in another way if you want." I smirked, my eyes trailing over her form suggestively.

She rolled her eyes. "No thanks. You're such a pervert."

"I know. Chicks dig it."

"Not this chick."

I laughed, turning on the engine and pulling the car on the road. Isabella took off her trench, tossing it in the backseat.

"Nice dress. Looks good on you." I observed, glancing at her sideways.

"Why thank you. It's good to see you didn't forget your manners and can give a girl a compliment."

"I always give you compliments."

She didn't answer.

"So, what are you in the mood for tonight?" I drummed my fingers on the wheel in sync with the song softly playing on the radio.

"You said we were going to dinner, no?"

"Yeah, I meant eating. What are you in the mood for?"

"Oh, I don't know. You?"

"A burger. Haven't had one in a while. Oh, and some fries."

I saw her wrinkle her nose. "A burger? They have that at a restaurant? I thought burgers were only sold in fast food chains."

I laughed. "Yeah, they have burgers. And really good ones, too. You'll have to try one."

"No, thanks," she said curtly.

"Why not?"

"I don't really do fast food. I think it's repulsive."

I chuckled, turning my head to look at her. I expected her to be joking, but by the look on her face, she was dead serious. The smile from my face fell. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Huh." I cut my eyes back to the dark road ahead of me. "Then you haven't eaten at the right places."

"I haven't eaten, period," she murmured in a soft voice.

"You mean you've never eaten fast food?" I asked incredulously.

Isabella shrugged, rubbing her palms over her thighs. "Probably when I was a kid, but I don't really remember."

"Are you fucking insane?" I blurted out, stupidly.

"Excuse me?" Her head snapped to me.

"Shit. Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, but how could you possibly avoid it? Fast food is everywhere. Everyone eats it."

"Listen, I really don't want to talk about it, okay?" She snapped, starting to get annoyed. "I haven't eaten 'it', and I'm not going to. End of discussion."

"Bullshit. Are you allergic or something?"

"No."

"Then I'll order a big-ass juicy burger for you as soon as we get to _Bella Italia_," I said in a no-nonsense voice.

"No, you won't."

"Watch me."

True to my word, as soon as someone came to take our orders, I ordered two burgers with a side of fries for the both of us. Isabella started protesting, but I ignored her, placing the order and thanking the waitress.

"If you don't like it, you can order something else. I'm just asking you to give it a try."

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and turning her head away.

"Oh, come on. Stop being so stubborn. It's good, I promise. You won't get fat if that's what you're worried about." I laughed, and she glared at me hostilely.

"It's not that," she said, but she didn't seem too convinced by her answer.

"Then what's the problem?" I insisted.

Isabella sighed and shook her head. "I guess there isn't one anymore," she muttered under her breath.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I'll give it a try."

I smiled hugely, really fucking proud of my persuasive ways. "Good."

"But only because you're so insistent about it. One bite." She held her forefinger out to me, almost menacingly.

I chuckled. "Trust me, you'll take more than one bite."

Fifteen minutes later, the waitress was placing our plates in front on us. Isabella looked at her food dubiously.

"Come on. You first. I want to see you take a large bite."

"Why me first?" She frowned. "You first."

I rolled my eyes, grabbing the burger and biting a mouthful of it. I chewed and swallowed, Isabella's eyes never leaving my face.

"Go on." I urged, nodding my head towards her plate.

"I hate you."

"You'll love me in about two seconds."

Tentatively, she lifted the burger with one hand, taking it to her nose and sniffling lightly. She sighed, resigned, and took a small bite of it.

"So...?" I asked, wanting to hear her verdict.

She shrugged, studying the burger curiously.

"Is it good?"

"I guess. Is that minced beef?"

"Yeah."

She grabbed two fries of her plate. "It's okay. I don't see what all the fuss is about."

"It's okay? It's fucking delicious, Bella."

"Fine, it's good." She finally agreed. "But I wouldn't eat this everyday."

"Alright, I'll take that." I smiled at her. "Are you going to finish it, or you want something else?" I didn't want her to eat it if she didn't feel like. My sole intention was to make her at least try it. That way she could see what she was missing out on.

"Uh, no, I'll finish this."

I smirked. "That's my girl."

~~ 0 ~~

Monday morning, I was heading towards the Biology laboratory when I spotted Isabella walking a few feet ahead of me. I quickened my pace, wrapping an arm around her shoulders when I got to her.

"Morning," I greeted, grinning down at her and leaning in to give her left cheek a light peck.

"Oh, good morning." She smiled. "Ready to get this over with?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Not really. I dread the moment Banner will call our names."

My brow furrowed. "Why? It's not like you're alone in this. I'll be there with you, Bella."

She sighed. "Yeah, but you've seen the way he talks to me. He's so rude, and he likes to embarrass me for some reason. I didn't even do anything to him."

I squeezed her shoulder lightly. "That's how he is. In freshman year, he made a girl cry in class. He's an asshole. Try to ignore him."

"Easy for you to say," Isabella muttered under her breath. "He's almost nice to you most of the time."

"Eh. I wouldn't give a fuck even if he was being an asshole. I'd probably slash his tires and get even."

Her eyes widened in horror. "You wouldn't."

I laughed, running the back of my hand over her cheek. "Yeah, I would. I did it before in eight grade to my math teacher."

"So, on top of everything else, you're also a delinquent."

"I guess you could say that, but I didn't get caught, so technically I'm not." I smirked. "Don't worry. If he's being too much of a prick to you, I'll take care of it."

"Edward, no," she said quickly. "I don't want any problems."

"I was kidding. It's going to be fine. Trust me," I said confidently.

But fine was not how I would described what happened after we read our parts of the project in front of the class.

"Yes, this is a very well written project. Well done, Edward," Mr. Banner said as his eyes poured over what we had written.

"Thank you, but Isabella worked very hard on it too."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure she did," he said, seeming completely uninterested in what Isabella had done. "Let's see…" He took his glasses off and finally handed me back the papers. "You get an A… and Miss Swan gets a B."

"What?" I said loudly, not believing what I was hearing. "Why?"

Banner glared at me. "Because I liked your part of the presentation better than hers."

"Yes, but we worked on it together." I tried to sound reasonable, but I felt like punching him in the fucking face.

"And?" He spat, looking annoyed. "That doesn't mean you get the same grade."

"This is not fair." I stressed.

"Edward…" Isabella was looking at me warily.

Banner got up from his seat, making his way over to me. "Are you telling me how I'm supposed to grade my students, Cullen?"

"No, but this is unfair towards Isabella. We should get the same grade." He was standing right in front of me, trying to look authoritative and shit, but I didn't give a damn that he was a teacher at the moment. He was being unfair to Isabella, and I wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"Fine." Banner finally said. "You get a B, too."

"What?" I yelled, fucking outraged. "That is fucking it. I'm going to the principal."

"Edward, it's okay," Isabella said softly, placing a hand on my forearm.

I turned to her with wild eyes. "No, it's not, Bella. This is shit and you know it. We're going to the principal."

"Are you threatening me, Cullen?" Banner thundered.

"Take it however you want, _sir_." I spat angrily. "Let's go, Bella." I grabbed her hand, starting to pull her away. The entire class was watching our dispute with held breaths. No one dared making a sound.

"Cullen!" Banner barked. "Go back to your seat and sit down!"

"No fucking way."

"Edward, please." Isabella pleaded with worried eyes.

"Cullen. Stay." The fucking bastard commanded, like I was his fucking lap dog or something. My nostrils flared, and I was about to turn around and give him a piece of my mind when Isabella squeezed my fingers tightly, gaining my attention.

"Please," she said again, looking at me intently.

I gritted my teeth and shook my head, letting go of her hand and flying back to our table, knocking down someone's books in the process. She followed after me and sat down quietly. I was fucking enraged with her, too. How could she let that jerk treat her like that?

I didn't even glance at her for the rest of the period. My whole body was tense as I sat there listening to the rest of my classmates reading their projects. Banner didn't give anymore A's. He was throwing nasty glares at Isabella from time to time, and I couldn't fucking believe it. He was angry at her when I was the one who'd talked back to him?

When the class was over and people started filling out, Banner called my name.

"I'll wait for you outside," Isabella said, turning around and stepping out of the room.

Banner was staring straight ahead, his fingers intertwined in front of him.

"You'll get your A back," he said eventually.

I gaped at him, a little taken about.

He cut his narrowed eyes to me. "But don't you ever dare speak to me in front of my students like you did. Understand?"

When I didn't answer, he asked again in a harder voice. "Do you understand, Edward?

"Yeah."

"That is all. Dismissed." He waved a hand at me, urging me to leave.

I stood right where I was. "What about Isabella?"

"What about her?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"We've worked on this project together. She deserves an A, too. If she doesn't get one, I don't want mine," I said stubbornly, my brow furrowed.

He closed his eyes like he couldn't believe me. "Fine, Cullen. Now get out. I don't want to see your face until next semester."

"What did he say?" Isabella walked over to me hurriedly when she saw me come out.

"He gave us both an A."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Really?"

"Yeah. That motherfucker. I can't believe him. You're not going to take shit from him ever again, do you understand?"

"What was I supposed to do, Edward?" she said, annoyed. "Why complicate my situation even more? It's obvious he doesn't like me. You said I was supposed to ignore him, so that's what I did."

"Fuck him. How can you ignore him when he pulls shit like that, Isabella? God, I wanted to punch that ugly face of his. He knows the principal would have taken my side. That fucking pussy." I snapped, throwing my bag over my shoulder and starting to walk away.

"Okay, calm down." Isabella grabbed my upper arm, pulling me back to her.

I yanked my arm away. "I can't. Now I'm seriously thinking about slashing his tires."

"Are you crazy?" She whispered. "No."

"Why not? He deserves it."

"You can't just go slashing people's tires like that, Edward. What if you get caught?"

"I don't fucking care."

"Edward."

"What?"

"Promise me you won't do it."

"Whatever." I huffed, starting to walk away again.

Isabella followed quickly. "Promise me. Please." She linked her arm with mine, squeezing on it in an attempt to gain my attention. "Promise me, Edward." She insisted.

I stopped in my tracks, turning to her. "Fine. I promise. Are you happy now?"

She gave me a sad look, and I realized I had been an asshole to her without a reason.

"Come here." I took her hand, pulling her to me and kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you," she said softly, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"You have nothing to thank me for, Bella."

"You stuck up for me," she said quietly.

~~ 0 ~~

For the rest of the week I gave Isabella rides to and from school, wanting to spend as much time with her as I could.

In school, I tried to keep my hands to myself the majority of the time, because I noticed that she wasn't ready yet for displaying affection in public. She wasn't my girlfriend, but we surely had something more than a simple friendship going on between us. As soon as I got her alone, after school, or during breaks, I would show her how crazy I was about her by giving her small, innocent kisses instead of just shoving my tongue down her throat, or by holding her hands while we chatted about random things we did that day.

I needed to prove to her that she wasn't just an ordinary girl who I just wanted to fuck. Fucking would have definitely been nice too, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I really wanted to call her my girlfriend.

Why?

Because she was fucking beautiful and hot and smart and sassy and she didn't put up with any of my shit. She was her own fucking independent woman, and I loved it. It was quite refreshing after all the skanks I've met before her, who would've jumped off a cliff if I said so.

But, she wasn't ready for that and I could totally understand it, although that didn't mean I would back down that easily.

Actually, it was kind of shocking that I had been the one to initiate such a serious thing with a girl when it was usually girls who tried to make me commit. I thought that after my failed relationship with Tanya I wouldn't want anything like that for a good while, but I guess I was wrong.

Now I was the one wanting Isabella so badly in all fucking ways, and it turned out the she didn't want me as badly as I wanted her as she was still showing some reticence towards me.

What goes around comes around, right?

I guess Karma really is a bitch.

Thursday after school, I gave Isabella a ride home. She invited me in for a cup of coffee, and I eagerly accepted. We chatted about random things as we sat on the couch, drinking coffee and watching the news.

"Fuck, I almost forgot." I moved my eyes from the TV screen to her.

Her eyebrows rose questioningly. "What?"

"Alice wanted me to ask you if you've given the New Year's trip a second thought."

She sighed. "Yeah, but I still don't know. I haven't talked to Charlie either."

I put my mug on the coffee table, grabbing her ankles and swinging her legs over mine. "Come on, Bella. Don't leave me alone in this."

She smiled, leaning back on the couch's arm. "You're not going to be alone, Edward."

"Yeah, but I'll be the fifth wheel between two couples, you know?" I started rubbing her calves absently.

"Yeah."

"Please?" I gave her my best puppy eyes. "We'll have fun."

She sighed, then shrugged. "I'll think about it. Have you decided on the location yet?"

"We have. Los Angeles, California."

"Really?" Isabella's eyes widened.

"Yeah. It's sunny, and Alice has wanted to go to Los Angeles since she was ten. Then she wanted to meet Bruce Willis, now she dreams of bumping into Alexander Skarsgard." I chuckled. "You know, that tall dude who plays a vampire in True Blood?"

"Uh huh." She nodded absentmindedly. "Wow. I've never been to LA."

"Well, now is your chance. You'll have to let me know if you're coming, because Alice wants to book the hotel rooms already."

"Okay. I'll talk to Charlie tonight. Then I'll have to call my mom and ask for money. A trip like that has to be expensive."

I nodded. "A bit. Emmet's been saving money for a year."

"How long will we stay?"

"Five days. We were supposed to leave on the 28th, but I don't think that's going to be possible as I'll be in Chicago until the 27th. We'll leave early in the morning on the 29th of December and come back on the 3rd of January sometime around noon."

"What are you going to Chicago for?" She asked, curiously.

"Visiting my grandparents for the holidays. My dad's parents."

"Oh, okay. So, where are we going to stay? I mean, what hotel?"

"We were thinking The Tower Beverly Hills. It's situated near the beach, and it's not that expensive."

"So, we'll have to share a room?" She asked quietly, looking at me intently.

"Not if you don't want to, but it's more convenient, money-wise. We could take one with two beds." I suggested, not wanting her to think that I expected something from her.

"Yeah, that would be okay. Supposing that I'm going."

"So, you want to come?"

"Uh, I do, but I have to see if I can get the money first."

"Okay." I grinned. I really wanted her to come with us. I had a very nice sum of money put aside, but I couldn't offer to pay for her trip. It would have seemed weird since she wasn't my girlfriend. _Yet._

Yes, I wanted her to be there with me on New Year that much. So even if I would have gladly given all my money for her trip, I kept my mouth shut and prayed that her mother wouldn't deny her.

That was pretty desperate, huh? God, I was so fucking whipped is was ridiculous.

"When are you leaving for Chicago?" She asked after a moment of complete silence.

"On Saturday."

Her head snapped to me. "This Saturday?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Why?"

She shrugged, pulling her legs from my lap and getting up. She put her mug on the coffee table and turned her back to me, going to the small library. "I was just curious. You want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah, sure. What do you got?"

Isabella pulled a CD from one of the shelves, showing it to me. "A high school comedy. Easy A? I got it from your sister, but I haven't had a chance to see it yet."

"Never heard of it, but okay. Let's watch it."

"Uh, are you hungry? You want something to eat first?"

I nodded. "A sandwich would be nice. Thanks."

"Sure." She headed towards the kitchen, and I took our empty mugs, following after her.

After the movie was over, I was in the foyer, putting my boots on and getting ready to leave when we heard a car pulling up in the driveway. A minute later the front door opened and Chief Swan stepped in.

"Good evening, Chief." I nodded in greeting, pulling my coat on.

"Good evening." He gave me a suspicious look, then turned to his daughter. "Are you leaving?"

She had her arms crossed over her chest. "No, Edward is."

"Edward, huh?"

"Uh huh."

Chief turned to me. "What are you doing here, Edward? I thought you two were finished with that project for school."

"Dad!" Isabella exclaimed, scowling at her father.

I chuckled softly. "It's okay, Bella. I gave your daughter a ride from school, and then we watched a movie."

Chief shook his head, looking displeased. "I don't like it. You visit too often, and she goes to your house more often than she should."

"Dad!" Isabella stomped her foot down like a petulant child.

Her father ignored her, still looking at me. "What is going on with the two of you? Are you dating?"

Isabella groaned. "Dad, please."

"What?" He turned to her. "I have a right to know, Bells. You're my daughter, and I worry about you."

"No, sir, that's okay," I said, gaining his attention again. "I understand. Yeah, actually Bella and I are dating."

"Edward!" Isabella half-yelled half-whined.

"What?" I shrugged. "It's the truth."

"We went out on a date once. You can't call it dating." She argued, glaring at me past her father, who looked a bit taken aback by his daughter's confession.

"Well, I kissed you and we hang out pretty often, so I would call it dating," I replied with an arched eyebrow. "Sir, I asked her to be my girlfriend, but she's still undecided."

"Oh my God, Edward! Shut up." She grabbed one of her gloves that lay on the small table in the foyer, and threw it at me, hitting me in the face.

"Whoa, whoa, stop right there." Chief Swan held his hands up, glancing from Isabella to me. "You kissed my daughter?"

_Fuck, withdraw, withdraw._

"Uh... yeah?" _Damn it, I'm so stupid._

"Okay, you're leaving right now." Isabella started pushing me towards the door furiously.

"Wait, wait, I'm not done talking to him." Chief called.

"Yes, you are," she answered over her shoulder as she opened the door and forced me outside. "Go."

"Wait, I want to talk to you." I turned to her, and she narrowed her eyes at me, stepping on the porch with me and starting to close the door behind us.

"Fine."

"Bye, Chief," I called and waved at the poor man standing confused in the middle of the foyer.

"Sometimes, I feel like chocking you to death." Isabella snapped, hitting me in the chest.

"Ow. Why?" I rubbed the spot where she'd hit me because it kind of stung. "I just made it official."

"You made what official? Are you insane?"

"I made it official that we're dating. You're hiding, and I don't like it." I crossed my arms over my chest, shaking my head at her disapprovingly.

"I dated you one time, Edward." She held her forefinger out in front of my eyes. "One time, and after the stunt you just pulled it's not going to happen again."

"Aw, come on, don't be like that. Maybe I was a little too blunt." I admitted, rolling my eyes.

"A little? Your bluntness has no limits."

"You're exaggerating. Shut up and come here." I pulled her into me, wrapping my unzipped coat around her. I leaned down and kissed her softly. "You want me to pick you up for school tomorrow?"

She sighed. "If you want to."

"Seven thirty too early?"

"No, seven thirty is okay," she muttered, looking up at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." I grinned down at her and she stuck her tongue out to me. Quickly, I leaned down and bit it gently, finally going in for a deep kiss.

"Bye, Edward." She pushed me away, hitting me in the chest again, but more gently.

"What was that for?" I complained.

"For biting my tongue. Go away."

"Alright, alright. Bye, _Bells_." I snickered, starting to walk backwards, and she threw me a glare. I slipped on the second stair and fell to the ground on my ass. "Motherfucker!" I groaned in pain.

Isabella's eyes widened, and she started walking towards me, when she realized that I hadn't fell that bad. She stopped a few feet from me and started laughing her ass off. "Serves you well."

~~ 0 ~~

I leaned over the gear shifter, cupping her cheek with my palm as I brought my face closer to hers. Softly, I took her bottom lip between both of mine, sucking on it gently.

She moved her hands into my hair and started playing with it, her actions sending a jolt right to my groin. I felt my dick getting hard quickly. More than a month of zero sexual activity would do that to a guy. Not to torture myself anymore, I pulled back, placing a peck on the tip of her nose. Her eyes were closed, and it looked like she was holding her breath.

I watched her, mesmerized. She was more beautiful than ever as she sat so close to me, a blissful expression on her face.

I took her in, my gaze trailing over her form hungrily. I wanted to imprint this image of her in my brain forever.

I wanted more time with her. I wanted to stay in Forks. If I could have my way, I would never get on that plane that was due to take off in less than seven hours.

"I'll see you in ten days then?" She eventually said, her eyes fluttering open.

"Yeah," I murmured, running my hand over her thigh absently.

* * *

**A/N So? What did you think?**

**Reviews = teaser**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Surprise! I managed to finish chapter 18 earlier than expected, and here it is. Enjoy.  


* * *

Chapter 18**

**Isabella Pov**

* * *

_"Bella," Aunt Renata called from the living room, the sound of her voice startling me and abruptly stopping me in my tracks. I took a few steps backwards, turning a right into the long hallway and entering the dimly lit living room._

_Aunt Renata sat on the couch with a glass of white wine in one hand and the remote in the other. She was wearing her stylish reading glasses, her eyes trained intently on the large plasma TV above the fireplace._

_"Yeah?" I answered, and she turned her head in my direction, her gaze trailing over my body quickly before a crease made its way between her perfectly arched eyebrows._

_"Where are you going?" She too spoke to me in English when it was only the two of us._

_"Uh, I'm going out with Jaco?" I said it more like a question than a statement._

_"Really," she said flatly, her eyes boring into mine._

_I nodded. "He's already waiting outside," I said quickly, afraid that she wouldn't let me go out._

_"And you're going out dressed like that, Bella?" She gestured one hand towards my black, strapless, mid-thigh dress and high-heels._

_I blushed furiously, feeling more than a little embarrassed. I knew why she was asking me this. It was the first time she ever saw me wearing the kind of clothes that revealed so much skin, as I was usually rather bashful when it came to how I dressed._

_"I have a jacket," I said quietly, holding up as evidence the denim jacket I was clutching with tense fingers._

_She stared at me for a long moment. "Bella, I don't like what I'm seeing right now." She scolded, her brow furrowed. "Where are you going?"_

_"To a club," I confessed even more quietly, my face feeling as if it had suddenly burst into flames._

_"This boy has a bad influence on you, you know that? I disliked him from the moment I met him. His family is mistrustful enough, not to mention that he gives me the creeps every time he looks at me with those sinister eyes of his." She sighed heavily, then continued, "What are you doing with him anyway? Yes, I know you've been seeing each other for quite a while, but he's five years older than you, right?"_

_I nodded hesitantly, shifting my body weight from one foot to the other, nervously._

_"You should hang out with boys your age, not a twenty-year-old. I know that you are a very beautiful girl and you don't look your age, so I get it. I get what he sees in you. The question is, what do you see in him?"_

_I shrugged. "Um, I like him. He's my boyfriend."_

_She shook her head, reaching over to the small coffee table and placing her glass on it. "Do you love him? Be honest with me."_

_"I do." I bit my upper lip hard, averting my gaze._

_I heard her sigh. "Bella."_

_I lifted my eyes to look at her sad face. "Yeah?"_

_"Just be careful, okay?" she said softly. "I have a bad feeling about him that I just can't shake off."_

_I smiled, relieved. "I know that sometimes he doesn't come off like the nicest person, but he's a good guy, and he loves me. He would never do anything to hurt me."_

_"If you say so, Bella. I know your uncle gives you permission to do whatever you want because he wants you to enjoy your teenage years, but I can't help but worry. Especially when I see you in those clothes."_

_"We're going to a club, so..." I offered as an explanation._

_She looked at me a little doubtfully. "Are you even allowed in a club at fifteen?"_

_I nodded vigorously. "Yeah. Plus... the owner is friends with Jaco's father."_

_"Ah. I see." There was a loud horn blaring impatiently outside. Aunt Renata looked at the large window on instinct, then she turned to me. "Where is Vicky?"_

_"Sleeping. She had a headache."_

_She nodded, then leaned back to lie on the couch. "Don't be too late."_

_"I won't." I grinned hugely. I shrugged my jacket on quickly and rushed outside into my boyfriend's eager arms._

_Needless to say, I didn't come home that night..._

~~ 0 ~~

I watched Edward's Volvo disappear from sight, and I wrapped my unbuttoned coat around my torso tightly. I sighed and shook my head, trying to ignore the knot I felt deep inside my stomach.

_How did this happen?_

How was it possible to feel this confusing amalgam of emotions when I was around him?

Yes, I know. He was a handsome guy and all that mumbo jumbo, but _still_.

I never thought that I would be interested in a guy so soon after my failed relationship with that bastard. And yet, it happened. It was happening right now as I stood immobile staring at the deserted road ahead of me.

I liked Edward Cullen.

I mean I _really_ liked Edward Cullen; the same Edward Cullen I used to have an aversion to, until not long ago.

Besides the obvious fact that he was very good looking, and the fact that every time he touched me my body seemed be set on fire, I was starting to see the appealing side of his personality. The nice - I could even say loving- side; the one I was sure not many people had the chance to see.

I was a bit nervous when I woke up Saturday morning, thinking that I had to face Edward after practically letting him grope me the previous night. Not that I didn't enjoy it, or that I was shy about my body or anything, but it was a little too soon for that kind of behavior.

I woke up pretty early, at 8 a.m. after a surprisingly restful four hour sleep. As Alice was still sleeping, I went downstairs to the kitchen to have some breakfast. I had a bowl of cereal, which I found easily in one of the cabinets, made myself some coffee, and sat on a stool analyzing the previous night.

Not minutes later, I heard a door being slammed upstairs, and realized that Edward was probably awake. I contemplated for a moment before getting up and starting to search for a frying pan. I wanted to be nice and make him some breakfast. I knew for sure that he hadn't had anything else to eat besides those homemade cookies before we both went to bed, and thought that he would probably appreciate a nice, warm breakfast.

But when he finally came downstairs and started babbling about a date and me being his girlfriend, I have to confess that I was a little taken aback.

_Girlfriend?_

Did he really want that?

The first thought that crossed my mind was that he was saying this only to get into my pants. But then, he actually seemed upset when I told him that, so I eventually ended up believing him. More or less.

We went to _Bella Italia_ that evening, and he somehow convinced me to eat a burger. It actually tasted better than it looked, and I managed to eat the whole thing while trying to push that little voice that told me not to do it, to the back of my mind.

Motherfucking Jaco and his mind fuckery. Now I was my own woman and did what I damn well pleased.

_God, how I hated him._

For the next week Edward was so... different with me, it was astounding. More than once he'd waited for me to get out of class, leaning against the wall, his school bag hanging nonchalantly over his shoulder. After he made sure we were alone, he would drag me into a corner or push me against the lockers for a kiss.

I had lunch with him and the rest of the crew a couple of times, gaining a few arched eyebrows from the other kids in school, including Tanya. The first time she saw us having lunch together, she got up from her table in a rush, knocking down her food tray and running out of the room, forgetting about her bag and cardigan. Her friend picked up her things, quickly following after her. I glanced at Edward and saw him shaking his head, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

We would spend most of our breaks together, and at the end of the day, he would give me a ride home, making sure to show me how much he wanted us to become much more than friends. We obviously already were more than friends, but we just didn't acknowledge it yet, and I kind of wanted things to stay like that for a while.

_I_ needed to take things slow for once in my life.

_We_ needed to make sure that we really wanted to embark in a new relationship, and that it was not only a matter of physical attraction.

Time was what we both needed, even if he didn't seem to think so.

Now he was gone for more than a week. Even if he'd just left from my house and wouldn't be out of town for at least two more hours, I got this weird sensation that I couldn't even explain. I ran a hand over my face and sighed heavily. Even if I didn't want to admit it, I knew I was probably going to be missing him a little.

_Okay, maybe more than a little.  
_

And how could I not miss him when he'd spent the entire week being so sweet with me; it was hard to believe it was really him acting like that.

It was a few minutes after midnight when he called. I sat in my bed with my back against the headboard, reading _Anna Karenina_. I reached over to my nightstand for my iPhone, smiling when I saw his name flashing on the screen.

"Hey," I answered, my voice a bit hoarse.

"Hey." I could hear the smile in his voice. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I was reading in bed." I folded the corner of the page I was on and put the book on the nightstand. "Did you just land?"

"Half an hour ago. Now I'm at my grandparent's. I wanted to speak to you for a little while before I went to sleep."

I smiled to myself. "What time is it there?"

He sighed. "Uh... 2:15 a.m."

"So, there is a two hour difference."

"Yeah." He yawned loudly. "What were you reading?"

"_Anna Karenina_."

"Hmm, I think I've heard of it before," he murmured. "It it any good?"

I stretched my arms over my head and sank lower in bed. "It is. It's the second time I'm reading it." I turned on my side, snuggling with one of the pillows, and resting my head on it. "How's the weather there?"

He groaned softly, clearly annoyed. "It's fucking freezing. Even colder than Forks."

I chuckled. "Really?"

"Yeah, and it's been snowing non stop for the past two days. I mean, that's what Grandma said."

"Wow." I closed my eyes, enjoying the sound of his warm voice.

"Yeah." He yawned again.

"You sound so tired." I noticed.

He sighed. "I am. I can't wait to hit the bed."

"Okay. So, I'll talk to you soon?" I asked, quietly.

He hummed softly. "I'll call you tomorrow when I wake up. Yeah?"

"Okay," I replied with a content grin on my face. "Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Bella. Sleep tight."

~~ 0 ~~

"Morning," I greeted Charlie when I came downstairs to have breakfast the next morning.

"Good morning," he replied with a smile, lifting his eyes from the newspaper he was reading.

"Did you already have breakfast?" I asked, eying the empty plate in front of him.

"Yeah, I fried some eggs. I didn't think you'd be up too early, and I was hungry."

I nodded, walking over to the coffee maker and pouring myself a cup. I grabbed some cheese and tomatoes from the fridge and made myself a sandwich, taking a seat at the table next to Charlie.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" He looked up from his newspaper again.

"Some of my friends are planning to take a trip for the New Year's and I want to go, too."

He frowned. "A trip where?"

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the refusal I knew was about to come. "LA."

Charlie's eyebrows rose up visibly. "LA as in California?"

"Yeah." I sighed, not liking the way he seemed to be taking it.

"No," he said firmly, turning back to his paper.

"No?" I repeated after him, not wanting to give up that easily. "Why?"

He sighed, running a hand over his jaw. "It's too far away from home, and I don't even know who you're going with."

"Emmett McCarty, Jasper and Rosalie Hale and Alice and Edward Cullen," I enumerated quickly. "Come on Dad, please. I really want to go."

He sighed again, aggravated, and shook his head. "Bells, a trip to LA, in the middle of the holidays no less, is going to be expensive, and I don't have the money to give you, okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I know and I wasn't going to ask you for money. I just need your permission. That's all."

He cocked an eyebrow, questioningly. "And where are you going to get the money from, hmm?"

"Mom," I said simply.

"Oh." He looked a bit baffled by my answer.

"Please?" I pleaded, giving him my best lash fluttering.

"I don't know, Bells." He started rubbing the back of his neck roughly. "I'm not very comfortable with the idea of you traveling alone."

"I'm not going to be alone, Dad."

"Yes, but... you know what I mean. What if you kids do something stupid?"

I bit hard on my upper lip in frustration. "Like what?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that kids these days are reckless." He gave me a pointed look which I tried to ignore.

"I promise you don't have anything to worry about," I said, doing my best to sound convincing. "You know they're not like that, Dad. I'll be in good company. Please? I really really want to go."

He abandoned his paper on the table, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at me intently. "You want to see LA that bad?"

I smiled, seeing his resolution starting to waver. "Yeah. Who knows when I'll have another chance. Please? Please? Please?"

"I'll think about it."

"You have to give me an answer now, so I can call Mom."

He took a deep breath, held it, then exhaled loudly. "Fine. If your mother agrees to give you the money..."

I jumped from my seat, really excited to have gotten my way that easily. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I went over to him and hugged his shoulders, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "I love you."

His hand found my hair as he started running his palm over the length of it gently. "I love you too, Bells."

I pulled away from my dad to see him smiling up at me lovingly. I smiled back, then turned around and darted out of the kitchen, heading towards my room to get my phone.

Mom answered on the third ring.

"Hey, sweetheart," she said in a hushed voice.

I plopped down in my desk chair, kicking my feet on the desk. "Hey. Did I interrupt anything?"

"No, but I'm in bed, and Phil is still asleep. I don't want to wake him up. Wait a second, I'll go on the balcony." There was the sound of rustling sheets, then a long pause.

"Okay..." I murmured to myself.

"So, tell me," my mom said in her chipper voice. "How are you?"

I grabbed a pen and one of my notebooks, starting to doodle on the back of it absentmindedly. "I'm fine. I need a favor."

"What is it?" She seemed surprised to hear this.

"I need some money."

"What for?" I could hear the curiosity in her voice.

"I want to take a trip with my friends for the holidays."

"Where?"

"LA."

"Oh, that is so nice!" Mom exclaimed, excitedly. "I love LA."

I stopped doodling for a brief moment, staring at the blank wall in front of me. "You've been?"

"Of course. Last year, actually. But wait a minute, young lady." Her tone suddenly became accusatory. "You said you couldn't come to Phoenix for the holidays because you wanted to spend Christmas with your father, and now you're telling me you're going away with friends?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes at her through the phone. "Mom, I'm spending Christmas with Dad. We plan on leaving on the 29th."

"Oh." She calmed down immediately. "Okay."

"Yeah. So, can you give me the money?" I said, a bit impatiently.

"Sure, but I'll have to talk to Phil about it first."

"Uh, can you not tell him the money is for me?"

"Why?"

"Please? Just tell him you want to buy something... or I don't know..."

I could practically feel her scowl at me from across the country. "Why would I lie to him, Bella? He's going to be so happy to know that you've made new friends..."

I cut her off. "Mom, please? He gives you money all the time, and he never really asks you what you need it for. But if he does, please don't tell him it's for me."

"As you wish." The disappointment in her tone was not lost on me.

"Thank you," I said softly.

She sighed. "You're welcome. How's your father?"

"He's good. You?"

"Oh, I'm good. I'm going to the spa later this afternoon," she said, sounding chipper again.

"Great," I replied flatly.

"Mhm. Do you have a boyfriend yet?" She swiftly changed the subject, taking me by surprise.

I groaned. "Mom."

"What? Don't tell me you're still thinking about that worthless bastard."

"No, and I don't have a boyfriend. Can we drop the subject, please?"

"You never talk to me about anything." She complained.

"I have to go." I wasn't in a mood for conversation anymore. "Talk to you this week?"

"Yes, yes, yes. I love it when you dismiss me. I get it, you don't want to talk." She chuckled. "I'll probably be sending you the money on Wednesday."

"Okay, thank you. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. I love you, sweetheart."

"Love you too, Mom."

~~ 0 ~~

"Dad!" I called from the kitchen, slamming the fridge door shut, annoyed.

"Yeah?" He poked his head through the door after a minute. His hair was a bit disheveled, and he seemed half-asleep.

I crossed my arms over my chest, scowling at him. "We're out of groceries, _again_."

"Oh." He scratched his head, looking as if he didn't care too much about it.

"Yeah." I sighed heavily. "You need to take me to the store."

He groaned softly, closing his eyes for a brief moment. "How many times have I told you that you need to get your driver's license?"

"Yeah, I know. I've been studying for it, but you have to teach me how to drive."

"Hmm." He ran a hand over his jaw, deep in thought. "How about tomorrow after I get off from work?"

I shrugged. "Okay, but for now we have grocery shopping to do."

Twenty minutes later, I was in the middle of the candy aisle, looking for some dark chocolate, when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I jumped, a little startled, and turned around to see Jacob looking at me with an amused expression on his face.

"Jacob, you scared me," I said, holding a hand over my heart.

He chuckled, leaning against his almost full cart. "Sorry. How are you? You've been a stranger lately."

"I'm okay. I've been busy with school. You?"

"I'm fine. Doing grocery shopping as you can see."

"Is Angela with you?" I looked around expectantly.

"Nope. What, you don't think I can actually grocery shop on my own?" He teased, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

I shrugged, giving him a smile. "Well, you're not exactly known for your cooking skills, so..."

He laughed. "Yeah, I know, but Angela is in Seattle with Ben, so I had to do it. Are you alone?"

"Uh, no. I'm with Charlie. He went to look for beer."

"Okay." He nodded. "What were you looking for?"

"Some dark chocolate."

"Mmm, dark chocolate is good. Try the hazelnut one." He picked up a bar of chocolate in golden wrapping, showing it to me.

"Okay." I took it from him, inspecting it briefly and tossing it into the cart.

"Actually, I think I'll take one too." He grinned at me, grabbing another bar and putting it into his cart on top of a milk carton.

Charlie showed up then, talking on his phone.

"Hello, Chief," Jacob greeted when he hung up and put the phone in his pocket. I noticed he looked agitated, and I wondered why.

"Hey, kid," Charlie replied, with a frown on his face. "How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Not as good as you," he grumbled, then turned to me. "We have to hurry, because I need to get to work in fifteen minutes."

"But, Dad, it's Sunday," I said, incredulously. Was he serious? Judging from his facial expression, he was.

He sighed heavily. "Yeah, I know, but there is a problem I need to take care of immediately."

"Well, I'm not done yet." I argued, more than a little pissed off.

"I have to go, Bells." Charlie looked at me apologetically.

"I can give Bella a ride home." Jacob chimed in, and we both turned our heads to look at him.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Charlie said quickly. "You finish here, and then Jacob can take you home. Thanks, Jacob."

Jacob waved him off like it was nothing. "Don't worry about it."

Charlie pulled out some money, handing it to me. "See you later." He turned on his heels and headed towards the exit, walking out of the store at a hurried pace.

"So." Jacob turned to me with a smile. "Let's finish here."

After we paid for our groceries and loaded them into his car, he started driving towards my house. We were there in less than ten minutes. He parked in the driveway and helped carry the bags into the house as I unlocked the door.

"Just put them on the counter," I said as I entered the kitchen with Jacob trailing behind me.

Jacob deposited the massive plastic bags on the counter, then stretched his arms over his head. "Done."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You want something to drink?" I offered politely, starting to take off my coat.

"No, I'm good." He unzipped his thick jacket, leaning against the counter and looking at me expectantly. "What are you doing later?"

_I have an online date with Edward_, I wanted to say. Instead, I smiled and shrugged, not really knowing what answer to give him.

He smiled back broadly. "You want to go out? We could go see a movie and then grab some dinner."

Going out seemed like a nice idea, but I knew I couldn't. Not because of Edward and the fact that he seemed to have a problem with Jacob. It just didn't feel right as I knew for sure Jacob thought of me like something more than a simple friend. I liked and appreciated Jake, but only in the friendly way. Now given the fact that Edward and I had something going on between us, I couldn't go out with other guys. Even if it was something innocent.

"Jacob... I can't."

His smile fell instantly. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that... I'm kind of seeing someone, and I don't think he'd appreciate me going out with other guys." _Especially you, _I wanted to add.

His brow furrowed as he stood up straight, his posture tense. "Do you mean Edward? I've seen you together this past week."

"Um... yeah." I nodded, reluctantly.

"Oh." Jacob seemed a little taken aback by my admission. "Okay," he said slowly, staring at me intently. "How did this happen? I wasn't even aware of the fact that you liked him."

"We worked on an assignment for school together, and I don't know... We're not like in a relationship or anything, but we hang out and stuff."

He was quiet for a long moment before he finally snapped. "This is bullshit, Bella. He only wants to get into your pants."

I was surprised by his angry tone. "Well, that's what I thought at first, but he assured me that's not the case." I explained, calmly.

"And you believed him?" He asked, incredulously, his voice hard. "How can you be so naive? Look, I know him better than you do, and trust me when I say that he only wants to fuck you. Nothing more."

I have to admit that I was absolutely shocked by Jacob's newfound fierceness. His eyes were practically burning, and his nostrils were flaring as he was talking to me.

"Jacob..." I gaped at him, not knowing what to say.

"Bella..." His tone was softer now. "Please don't fall into his trap."

"Oh my God, Jacob!" I suddenly became very annoyed with him. "I can't believe the two of you. First he starts to say bad things about you, and every time I even mention your name he sees red. Now, you're the one who's speaking badly of him behind his back? I thought you were supposed to be friends."

Jacob took one step towards me, and I took one back, holding my hands up to stop him. "Bella, I just don't want you to get hurt. I know he can be a real asshole towards girls. He uses them for his own selfish needs, then disposes of them like they're trash. I witnessed him do it for years."

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. I knew in the back of my mind that he was right, but I just didn't want to listen to him anymore. I didn't need him to make me feel even more insecure than I was when it came to Edward. I'd think about it later. For now I wanted Jacob gone. "You know what? I think that's enough. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

His eyes widened. "I can't fucking believe him! He's already gotten under your skin. That's how good he is at what he does, can't you see it? I bet you didn't even know he used to call you a bitch all the time."

Okay, that kind of hurt. I knew it was true, but Edward didn't think that about me anymore. Did he?

"I know he's said a lot of bad things about me, but..." I said, defensively.

"_But?_ But?" He raised his voice, menacingly. "Did you even hear what I said, Bella? He called you a bitch. Repeatedly."

"Jacob. Please, just drop it." I pleaded. " I want to be alone right now."

"Fine." He spat. "I'm out of here." He stomped away, furiously. He stopped abruptly in the doorway and turned to me again. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

~~ 0 ~~

Later that day when I was supposed to talk to Edward on messenger, I didn't even bother opening my laptop. I stayed in bed reading, or at least trying to, for a long while. Eventually my phone started ringing, but I didn't answer it. I was too angry to deal with Edward. He insisted two more times before the phone went completely silent.

Jacob's words were still imprinted on my mind, and I couldn't seem to be able to get rid of the nagging thought that maybe he was right. What if Edward was really only using me? For all that I knew, he could be a really good actor. Besides the fact that he had a playboy reputation, I've also seen him in action, so I knew what he was capable of.

I really didn't want to doubt him, but it was proving to be more difficult than I'd thought.

I somehow fell asleep and woke up sometime later to a room encased in complete darkness. My phone was ringing furiously, and I groaned, turning on my side and trying to ignore it. It rang incessantly for ten minutes before I gave up and answered it.

"Yeah?" I croaked, my voice rough with sleep.

"What the fuck, Isabella?" Edward's agitated voice greeted me.

"Can you please not swear at me for once?" I was aggravated with him, and it was only Jacob's fault.

My question was met with silence. Finally, he said in a low tone. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," I replied, curtly.

"It doesn't seem like fucking nothing." He was starting to get mad.

"Swear at me one more time, and I'm going to hang up." I threatened, his irritation fueling mine.

"I can't fucking belie..." He didn't get to finish his sentence before I pressed the end button. I huffed, tossing the phone on the bed roughly. Not two seconds later, it rang again.

"What?" I snapped.

I could hear his harsh breathing through the receiver. "Don't you hang up on me ever again," he hissed through clenched teeth.

I sighed, willing myself to calm down. I was aware of the fact that I was being irascible, but I couldn't help it. "What do you want, Edward?"

"What do you mean, what do I want? You weren't online when you were supposed to be, and when I called, you didn't pick up. You don't want to talk to me or something?"

"I've been sleeping." I offered as an explanation, my head starting to pound. I brought my fingers to my forehead, and started rubbing it firmly.

"For five hours?" He asked quietly, but there was a certain edge to his voice.

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling so good." I lied, shamelessly.

"Oh. What's wrong?" He asked, concerned, and I suddenly felt bad.

"Uh... I'm on my period, and I've had some really bad cramps." What a fucking lie. It was true I was on my period, but I didn't have any cramps.

Edward chuckled, seeming relieved. "Okay, now I get it. That's why you're being so cranky."

"Yeah..."

"So, you wanna talk, or do you want to get back to sleep?" His tone was much lighter now.

"No, I'd rather talk to you," I said sincerely. I was being a _bitch_ to him without a reason, and I knew that.

"Okay. Good to hear that."

I stretched my arms and legs, groaning softly when a bone cracked in my back. I sat up in bed, leaning against the headboard. "How was your day?" I asked, making small talk.

He sighed. "Boring. I watched TV and ate a ton of homemade sweets. I think my grandma is trying to get me fat. What did you do besides sleeping?"

"I went grocery shopping, and that was pretty much it." No need for him to know that I ran into Jacob.

"Jesus, we're kind of lame."

I chuckled. "I know. How's Alice?"

"She's good. Pacing the living room and talking to Jasper for about two hours."

My brow furrowed. "Did they have a fight?"

"No, but she has too much energy to stay still. I swear to God, sometimes I get dizzy just watching her."

I chuckled, and my stomach suddenly decided to make an embarrassingly loud sound, which of course reached Edward's ears. "Are you hungry?" He asked, amused.

I blushed for some reason. "Yeah, I didn't have dinner."

"You should go have something to eat, then."

"Yeah." I agreed. "I think I will."

"Do you want to continue chatting online, after you finish eating?" He asked, softly.

"Sure." I nodded my head eagerly, even though he couldn't see me.

"Okay, beautiful. I'll wait for you." I glanced at the nightstand clock and saw that it was thirty minutes after midnight, which meant that in Chicago it was well past 2 a.m.

As I headed downstairs towards the kitchen, I couldn't help the broad smile that found its way on my face.

Yes, Edward wasn't perfect. He had many flaws, but he also had his good parts. I wanted to believe that he genuinely liked me, and that he didn't lie about his intentions.

So, I decided that I was going to take a risk and do what my heart dictated me to.

I was going to trust him.

* * *

**A/N Pft... teenagers.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N This is a short transitory chapter before the trip to LA (which I can't wait to write). Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 19  
**

**Edward Pov**

* * *

"Alice!" I yelled from the foyer, annoyed that she'd left me waiting so she could go change her jeans _again_.

"Coming!" she yelled back from her room upstairs, her voice a little muffled.

"Hurry the fuck up! I've been waiting for you for fifteen minutes already. If you don't come back down in ten seconds, I'm leaving without you." I threatened, impatiently thumping my booted foot on the waxed wooden floor. I heard a soft chuckle behind me and turned around to see Grandma standing in the living room's doorway, looking at me with an amused expression. Her blond hair was pinned up into an intricate bun, and she was wearing a mint green dress with a large, brown, knitted belt around her waist. Since I can remember, she's always had a great sense of style.

"What?" I asked her, my brow immediately furrowing.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing. Where are you two going?"

"Shopping for Christmas presents." I sighed, running a hand through my hair and tugging on the ends lightly.

"Oh, that's nice." She smiled at me lovingly. "Are you taking your grandfather's car?"

I nodded. "Yeah. He told me I could take it."

"Just be careful. It's still snowing, and the city is extremely busy at this time. The traffic is absolutely terrible."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be careful." I assured her.

There was a loud noise of hurried feet running down the stairs, and we both looked up to see Alice rushing towards us, her bag in one hand and her jacket in the other.

"Sorry, sorry," she apologized when she saw the hostile glare I was giving her. "I'm ready now."

"Hallelujah!" I raised my hands in the air and my eyes to the ceiling.

Alice rolled her eyes at me, and turned to Grandma. "Grams, Mom wants you to go upstairs. She said she needed your help with something."

Grandma smiled, already starting to take the stairs to the second floor. "Alright. You kids have a good time out."

"Thanks, Grams." Alice beamed at her, walking over to me and pushing me towards the front door.

"Oh, now you're in a hurry," I said in an accusatory tone, still glaring at her over my shoulder.

"Spare me," she replied dismissively. "You didn't die from waiting, now did you?"

"No, but why wait for you for fifteen fucking _hours_ when changing your jeans was completely unnecessary? What was wrong with the jeans you had on?"

"When fashion calls, you can't just ignore it." She grinned at me playfully, linking our arms together.

"Yeah, fashion calls at the weirdest times for you," I muttered under my breath, opening the door and leading her outside.

"Stop being so grumpy, y'old grumpy." Alice started laughing, and I gave her an arched eyebrow.

Her good mood was contagious as ever, and by the time we made it to the mall, I was already feeling more chipper. After parking my grandfather's Mercedes in the parking lot, we took the elevator to the first floor. The mall was busy as always, and I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the long hours we were about to spend going from shop to shop.

Everywhere you looked you could see all kinds of Christmas decorations in the standard red and green colors. There was a huge Christmas tree right in the middle of the escalators that almost reached the ceiling of the two-story building. Not far away, you could see Santa's house surrounded by people dressed as elves. On a large throne sat an overweight man dressed as Santa Claus, wearing the most bored expression I had ever seen on a person's face. In his lap sat a redheaded kid, no older than six, who was yapping happily, probably about what he wanted to get for Christmas. Santa's eyes became more and more glazed as he seemed to be looking right through the kid's big head.

I chuckled and elbowed Alice, nodding my head towards the scene. "Remember when we couldn't wait for Dad to take us to the mall so we could talk to Santa?"

She snorted. "Yeah. Until you had to ruin it for me when we were ten and tell me that Santa doesn't exist."

I laughed. "Yeah. Mom was so upset with me, she grounded me for a week."

"Speaking of Mom. What do you think we should buy her?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea. A vase maybe?"

"Ew, no. Something classier."

I sighed, glancing around at the busy shoppers hurrying past us. "Don't know then, but we'd better get moving."

Hours later, after having bought gifts for our parents and grandparents, I let Alice choose her own present. She eagerly accepted and dragged me happily through the stores for another hour until she finally settled on the _Daisy_ perfume by Marc Jacobs. I paid a good amount of money for it, but didn't complain, because I was the one who'd told her to pick whatever she wanted. Since there was one more day until Christmas, and she didn't have time to search the malls for my present, she let me do the same. I walked into the first men's store that I came across with and picked a blue and white stripped sweater, wanting to finally get the day over with.

We were heading towards the parking lot when I remembered something. I abruptly stopped walking, starting to quickly scan my surroundings.

"What? What's wrong?" Alice asked, following my gaze with her eyes.

"I forgot to buy a present," I said, distracted.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "For whom?"

"For someone," I answered vaguely. "Come on." I grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the escalators.

"Where are we going, Edward?"

"You'll see."

Minutes later, I stepped through the doors at Tiffany's with an astonished Alice behind me.

"What are we doing at Tiffany's, Edward?" She questioned, uncertain.

"I already told you. I want to buy a present for someone."

"For whom?" She narrowed her eyes at me suspiciously. "Tanya?"

I gave her a surprised look. "No. Tanya and I are over."

"Then?" Alice insisted.

I sighed, starting to scan the jewelry showcase with interest. "It's for a girl."

"Well, I figured as much, wise guy," she said, coming to stand next to me. "What girl?"

I didn't get to even open my mouth before her eyes went as wide as saucers. "It's for Bella, isn't it?"

A middle-aged clerk approached us and asked if she could be of any help. I politely refused, telling her that I wasn't decided on what I wanted yet.

"You're buying jewelry for Bella, aren't you?" Alice continued to pester me with questions, completely ignoring the woman in front of us.

"Possibly," I muttered under my breath, my gaze glued on a set of blue earrings.

"Oh my God!" Alice's hand flew to her mouth as she stared at me in shock. "Are you two together?"

I rolled my eyes and glanced at her. "Not yet, but soon... maybe."

"Oh my God, I'm so happy for you guys!" She squealed, clapping her hands exuberantly.

I laughed, bringing my forefinger to my mouth to shush her. She didn't need to scare all the other customers away with her cries of joy. "It's not like we're having a baby, sis. Calm down."

She hugged me tightly, ignoring everyone else. "I knew there was something going on between you and Bella. I knew it! I even told Jasper, but he wouldn't believe me. Bella is such a good girl, and I'm happy you found her."

"You're overly enthusiastic for something that doesn't even concern you."

"Of course it concerns me." She slapped my bicep, indignantly. "You're my brother, and I want you to be happy. Anyway, what do you want to get her?"

"I honestly don't know. She seems picky and stuff, that's why I thought of Tiffany's. I mean, every girl likes jewelry, right?"

"That is correct, my dear brother, and I know exactly what she likes." Alice beamed at me, joyfully. "When we went shopping together for the first time in Seattle, she was looking at a bracelet. Let's see if they have it here."

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head when the nice lady behind the sales counter told me the price of said bracelet.

"Four hundred and sixty dollars?" I chocked, thinking I must have heard her wrong. It was so fucking thin and simple!

"Yes." The lady nodded firmly, giving me a megawatt smile. "Would you like to buy it?"

I sighed and stared at her for a while before reaching in my wallet for my credit card. Alice leaned into me and whispered with a soft chuckle. "She has expensive taste."

"I'll fucking say," I muttered, handing the card to the lady, and waiting for her to wrap up the damn overpriced thing.

~~ 0 ~~

On Christmas morning after unwrapping presents with the rest of the family, I called Isabella. The phone rang for a long time, but she didn't answer it, eventually going to voice mail. I sighed heavily and tossed my cell on the nightstand, plopping down on the bed, face down.

I was starting to drift off when a loud noise pierced through the air. I lifted my head and looked around a bit disoriented before noticing my phone flashing and vibrating furiously. I picked it up and brought it to my ear, not even looking at the screen to see who it was.

"Yeah?" I croaked.

"Merry Christmas!" Isabella's melodic voice greeted me on the other end of the line.

"Oh, hey. Merry Christmas." I sat up in bed, rubbing the heels of my hands over my sleepy eyes.

"Sorry I didn't answer my phone earlier. I just got out of the shower."

"Yeah?" I grinned hugely, immediately perking up as images of Isabella naked in the shower assaulted my mind. "Did you have a nice shower?"

She laughed at the sudden change in my tone. "Actually, I did. I had a very nice, relaxing, long, hot shower."

"That's a lot of adjectives." I leaned with my back against the headboard, still grinning like a fool.

"Mhm..." she murmured, and I swore I could sense her smile through the receiver.

"So... what did you get for Christmas?" I changed the subject, not wanting her to think that I was a pervert. Even though I was.

"Nothing."

My eyebrows rose in surprise. "How come?"

"Well, I haven't gone downstairs yet, so I don't know if Charlie got me anything. You?"

"I got a sweater from Alice, a new laptop and a sports watch from my grandparents, and a Nokia N81 from my parents."

"Nice presents," she said softly.

"Yeah." I agreed, thinking that I couldn't wait to give her hers. I really hoped that she'd like it, given how much I'd paid for it.

"So," she said after a small pause. "You're coming back in two days, huh?"

I smiled. "Yeah." I was so fucking desperate to see her, it was almost embarrassing. "Why, you miss me?" I teased.

She chuckled softly. "Nope."

"Sure you do. You just don't want to admit it."

There was another pause before she answered. "Believe whatever you want to believe, Edward." Her voice was shy, and I was taken aback by it.

"What are you doing today?" I asked after a moment.

Isabella sighed. "Cooking a nice dinner for Charlie and me. Then we'll probably watch some Christmas movies and stuff. You?"

"Some relatives are coming over, and even though I'm in no mood for any of them, I can't do anything about it. Then we have reservations at a restaurant later this evening. After that we come back home and stuff ourselves with more food and homemade sweets. I think I've gained a few pounds in the past week from the large amounts of food I've been eating every day." I complained, running a hand over my stomach instinctively. "When the holidays are over, I need to fucking hit the gym urgently."

She laughed. "You sound like a girl."

"Why? Because I like to look good?" My brow furrowed as I lifted the bottom of my shirt and stared at my abdomen. "Fuck, Bella, my six pack is starting to fade under my own eyes. This is not good."

"You're exaggerating, Edward. A six pack doesn't fade in a week," she said, amused.

I chuckled and shook my head at my own paranoia. "Yeah, you're probably right. Eh, what can I say? I was born to whine."

~~ 0 ~~

"Edward." My grandfather's voice stopped me in my tracks just as I was walking past his home office on the second floor. I turned around and stood in the doorway, looking at him expectantly.

"Yeah?"

He was looking over an open file that lay in front of him on the massive mahogany desk. Much like my dad, he couldn't stay away from work, even when he was at home for the holidays. Without lifting his eyes from his reading material, he raised one hand, gesturing for me to take a seat on one of the brown leather chairs in front of his desk.

"I wanted to talk to you about your future," he said after a long moment, leaning back into his chair. He took off his glasses, and tossed them on the still open file, his intense blue eyes meeting mine. His thick white hair was slacked back, and he ran a hand through it, a reflex I'd gotten from him.

I nodded and kept silent, waiting for him to get to the point.

"I understand from your father that you've finally decided to follow the same path that we chose in our careers. Is that true?" My grandfather was one of the best and most renowned plastic surgeons in Chicago. He loved his job and had always wanted for me to follow in his tracks, just like my dad, by embracing a medical profession. He'd never pressured me to do it, but I could see how much he desired it.

I nodded again, firmly. "Yeah, I want to be a surgeon."

A small, barely-there smile tugged at the corners of his lips. He was pleased. "What field?"

"Cardiothoracic surgery."

His eyebrows rose briefly as his smile widened. "That is an excellent field, my boy." He nodded his approval. "I'm very proud of you. Have you decided on what school, yet?"

I shook my head, slumping lower in my seat to get more comfortable. "No, not yet."

"Yes, you still have a year and a half left of high school. There is plenty of time for you to think about what medical school you want to attend."

"Mhm." I hummed, grinning at his controlled enthusiasm. "All I know is that I want it to be in Chicago." I watched his expression becoming one of surprise. "I plan on moving here after I finish high school. I love the bustle of a big city. Sometimes I feel like I'm suffocating in Forks."

He nodded. "I understand. Your father used to love it, too. That is until he decided to move to Seattle so he could be with your mother. Then they ended up in that little town." There was an undertone of disappointment in his voice. I knew he'd probably had great dreams for my father; dreams that my dad had stomped on when he moved to Forks. "I don't judge him, don't get me wrong. It was both their decision, but they could have had a much better life here."

I shrugged. "Mom loves Forks. She likes nature and stuff, plus she was born there. They're happy." I offered as a consolation. "I don't think I could've done it, though. I need more than Forks, or even Seattle can offer me."

"I want to make you a promise," Grandpa said, his tone serious. "If you indeed take the medical route after high school, I'm going to make sure that all of your needs will be met. I will pay for your studies, and I will buy you an apartment so you can have your own space. How does that sound?"

My eyes widened, and I couldn't help but grin like a fool. "Do you even have to ask?" I sat up straighter in my seat. "It sounds great. Thanks, grandpa."

"Don't thank me yet. First I want to see you in med school." He gave me a pointed look, and I waved him off.

"You don't have to worry about that. Does Dad know about what you just told me?"

"Yes. He doesn't want me to pay for your studies, but I insisted. I want to be able to provide for my only grandson."

"I can't wait to move here and have my own place. Man, that would be so awesome." I started rubbing my hands together, excitedly.

"Yes, it will be good having you here, my boy." He got up and patted my back as he started walking outside of his office. I followed after him. "I am looking forward to spending more time together," he said as we made our way downstairs at a leisure pace. "Of course, that is, if you don't have a girlfriend back home keeping you from moving here."

I sighed. "Not yet."

~~ 0 ~~

As soon as I stepped through the front door of our house in Forks, Monday evening, I headed straight for my bedroom. I threw my luggage on the bed and quickly divested of my clothes, walking into the bathroom and stepping into the shower cabin.

After a short five minute shower, I put on some jeans and a heavy sweater, grabbed the keys to the Volvo and the blue box with Isabella's present and made my way downstairs. No one was in sight, so I easily managed to slip outside undetected. I climbed behind the wheel and pulled out of the driveway, heading towards the main road.

I called Isabella to let her know that I was on my way to her house, and shortly after that, she greeted me at the door with a wide smile.

"Hey," she said softly, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink as she stepped aside so I could enter.

"Hey." I grinned and stepped inside, my shoulder brushing against hers.

I didn't get to say anything else before Chief Swan made an appearance. He stood in the the kitchen's doorway with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at me with furrowed eyebrows and a twitching mustache.

"Good evening, Chief," I greeted like the cheerful fucker that I was in that moment.

"Evening," he said calmly.

"We're going to my room," Isabella said, taking my hand and starting to drag me up the stairs.

"Hey, hey, hey." Chief held his hands up to stop us. "No funny business in my house, okay?"

Isabella sighed. "Dad, just chill."

Chief snorted. "Chill..." he muttered under his breath, giving me a pointed look and turning back into the kitchen.

The second Isabella's bedroom door closed behind us, I grabbed her waist and spun her around, crushing my mouth to hers. Without hesitation, I slipped my tongue between her lips, moaning at the sensation. I felt myself starting to get hard almost instantly, and pulled Isabella flush against my body, my hands going to her long hair. She wrapped her arms around my torso, her fingers digging into my back as she returned my kiss with the same passion it was delivered.

My hands started roaming her body, gradually descending towards her lower half, and finally settling on her ass. I cupped both her ass cheeks and pulled her impossibly close to me, desperate for some friction. I moved my lips to her jaw and made my way towards her neck, placing a trail of heated kisses on her soft skin.

"Edward..." She breathed, her hands clutching to my upper back.

"I fucking missed you," I whispered in her ear, my voice coming off as low and gruff. She gave a weak moan, and I pulled a bit away so I could look into her eyes. "Did you miss me?" I murmured, my palms moving to each side of her head.

She nodded, and I brought our faces so close to each other that our noses were touching. "Tell me." I demanded.

"I missed you," she said, her voice trembling.

A satisfied grin made its way to my face, and I leaned in for another kiss. Eventually, we pulled away, but I kept her hand clasped in mine. I saw the bed and walked towards it, taking her with me. I sat on it and pulled Isabella on my lap, circling her waist with my left arm.

"I have something for you," I said, eager to give her the bracelet.

"Oh?" Her delicate eyebrows rose questioningly.

I reached into my pants' pocket and pulled out the small box, handing it to her. Isabella's eyes widened as she recognized where it had came from.

"Edward, what is this?" She stared at me intensely, her brown eyes glowing.

"Your Christmas present." I smiled up at her, brushing my fingers over her cheek.

She shook her head, looking down at the box in her hand. "I didn't get you anything."

"It doesn't matter." I assured her. "Open it."

The moment her gaze landed on the item inside, she gasped, obviously stunned. "Oh my God, Edward! How did you..."

"Alice," I said, simply. "You like it?"

"Are you crazy?" She stared at me in shock. "I love it! Thank you." Her arms flew to my neck as she gave me a sweet kiss. Being the greedy bastard that I am, I deepened the kiss, my lips going to her neck again after a short while. When I dipped my tongue into the hollow of her throat, she started laughing and pushing me away.

"What?" I asked, looking at her with lust-filled eyes. She smelled so fucking good and her skin was so soft, I couldn't help the urge that I felt to touch and kiss her with some sort of urgency, like the horny teenager that I was.

"It tickles." She breathed, her eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Where? Here?" I repeated what I've been doing with more vigor, and Isabella started laughing maniacally, slapping my chest and trying to untangle herself from my arms.

"Edward, stop it!" She sputtered between fits of laughter. "Oh God, stop it. Aaah!"

I chuckled and finally moved my mouth from her throat. I grabbed her waist and tossed her on the bed playfully. I climbed in next to her and draped my leg over hers, propping myself on my elbow and staring down at her.

Isabella was breathing heavily, clutching at her stomach as a quiet chuckle escaped her every now and then. She still had the blue box in her hand, and she pulled out the bracelet, inspecting it curiously.

She sighed. "Edward, this bracelet costs almost five hundred dollars."

"Yeah," I murmured, leaning down and capturing her pouty lips in another kiss. I ran my palm over the side of her torso, enjoying the warmth that radiated from her body.

She pulled away and gently pushed on my chest to get my attention. "It's too expensive, you didn't have to get it for me."

"It_ is _expensive as fuck for being so damn thin, but I wanted you to have it. End of discussion," I said sternly, scowling at her.

She bit her upper lip, the ghost of a smile flickering across her face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Bella." I brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Put it on, I want to see it on you."

She did what I asked, lifting her arm in front of her and cocking her head to the side to admire the view. "How does it look?"

I smiled, grabbing her wrist and placing a kiss on it. "Beautiful."

* * *

**A/N I have no idea when I'll have the next chapter ready, but please let me know what you thought of this one.**

**Reviews = Motivation**

**Motivation = Me writing faster... lol  
**

**xoxo  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Warning ! Bella's nightmare is a bit disturbing. This is part one of their trip to LA. Part two will be in Edward's POV. ENJOY!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 20**

**Isabella Pov**

* * *

I was just putting on my coat when I heard a knock. I quickly buttoned the coat and hurried to open the door, already knowing who was on the other side. Edward stood on the porch, his hands buried into his pockets and his head down as if in thought. He looked up and gave me a broad crooked smile.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," I answered, smiling back. "Dad! They're here," I called over my shoulder.

Charlie walked out of the kitchen, holding his coffee mug and chewing on what was left of his bagel.

"Good morning." Edward greeted.

Charlie nodded somberly. "Morning." He placed his mug on the table in the foyer and grabbed my suitcase, starting to make his way outside.

I grabbed my gloves and my blue knitted beanie, following after him. Esme's car was parked in our driveway, and she was behind the wheel with Alice next to her. When she saw us coming out of the house, she opened her door and got out, smiling at us warmly.

"Good morning," she addressed Charlie, going around the car to open the trunk.

"Morning," Charlie said, shoving the suitcase into the crowded trunk. He turned to Esme and extended one hand politely. "Charlie Swan."

"Oh, Esme Cullen. Nice to meet you." She shook his hand lightly.

"Hey, Esme," I said, coming to stand next to her.

"Hello, Bella dear." She rubbed my upper back gently, looking down at me, her eyes friendly. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure." I turned to my dad and waved at him, starting to open the rear door. "Bye, Dad."

"Wait a minute." He stopped me, and I looked at him expectantly. "Uh... well, Bells... what can I say?" He sighed, stroking his mustache. "Have a good time with your friends and get back home in one piece."

I chuckled. "Yeah, thanks, Dad. I'll make sure to make it back home in one piece."

Charlie turned to Edward and pointed a finger at him to gain his attention. "Take care of her," he said with a certain edge to his tone.

"Of course." Edward nodded, trying to hold back a smile.

I got in the backseat with Edward next to me. Esme remained outside for a few more minutes, talking to Charlie. From the passenger seat, Alice turned around to face us.

"Hey, Bella." She grinned hugely. "I'm so glad you decided to come with us."

"Hi. Yeah, me too. Where are the others?"

"Emmett's dad is taking them to the airport. We'll meet them there."

"Oh, okay."

"Did you like the present Edward got you?" She waggled her eyebrows, still grinning.

Edward sighed. "Alice..."

"What?" She looked at him innocently. "I'm curious."

"Yeah, I love it," I answered her. "Thanks. I know you picked it."

She beamed. "You're welcome. I saw how you oohed and aahed over it that time we went shopping with Rosalie."

I nodded, pulling up my coat's sleeve to show her the bracelet wrapped around my wrist. "I'm wearing it now."

Edward's arm circled my shoulders, and he brought me closer to him, placing a kiss on my temple.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Alice put her head in her hands, looking at us in awe.

Edward rolled his eyes at her. "Shut up."

Alice ignored her brother and said to me, "This is the first time I've seen Edward look at a girl so... adoringly. It must be a miracle. In my opinion, it's love, but he doesn't want to admit it."

Edward kicked the back of Alice's seat angrily, only succeeding to make her laugh. "We don't fucking care about your opinion, Alice, so you'd better shut up."

"Jeez, someone's short tempered today," Alice said to me, rolling her eyes playfully. Her phone rang, and she turned around to search in her bag for it. "Yeah, baby?" she answered in a soft voice.

I turned my head in Edward's direction, to see him looking out the window, deep in thought. I put my hand on his thigh, and his eyes snapped to mine.

"What were you thinking about?"

He shrugged. "Nothing." Taking advantage of the fact that Alice was busy talking on her phone, he leaned down and kissed me gently.

Esme got in the driver's seat, starting the car up and backing up from our driveway. Charlie was waving at me and I waved back.

Sometime on the drive to Seattle I fell asleep. I woke up to Edward's voice whispering in my ear and his hand rubbing my arm up and down in a soothing way.

"Bella, wake up."

I opened my eyes to see Edward's neck, my nose buried in it. My left leg was draped over his and my hand was clutching his sweater tightly. I untangled myself from him, glancing around a bit disorientated. Besides the soft music coming from the radio, the car was completely quiet.

"You were mumbling in your sleep," Edward said, looking at me a bit oddly.

"Oh." I bit my upper lip and avoided his eyes, glancing out the window. We were passing tall buildings, which meant that we were already in Seattle. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost," he said, stretching his limbs.

"Sorry." I apologized.

His brow furrowed. "For what?"

"For sleeping on you."

"Don't be silly." He pulled me back into him, sighing contently. "I snoozed a bit, too."

Minutes later we were stepping into the airport, dragging our luggage with us. We met with the rest of the guys in the waiting room, where they were slumped on the chairs, looking very bored.

Emmett spotted us first and jumped to his feet in a hurry. "Finally! Man, we arrived half an hour ago. What took you so long?"

"Yeah, yeah." Edward pushed past him, going straight to one of the seats and plopping down.

Alice went to sit on Jasper's lap, and Rosalie patted the seat next to her, silently telling me to sit down.

"Emmett, did your father leave?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, he had some errands to run. He dropped us off and then took off."

She nodded, lifting her coat's sleeve and glancing at her watch. "It's 9:40. They should call your flight soon."

"Hey," Rosalie said, smiling at me lightly.

"Hey. You look a kind of tired." I noticed, taking in the dark circles under her eyes.

"Yeah, I spent the night at Emmett's. I didn't get much sleep, if you know what I mean." She winked at me conspiratorially.

"Oh."

"Mhm. Ready to have some fun on this trip?"

"Sure."

"Yay! We're going to LA!" Alice exclaimed excitedly, bouncing up and down on Jasper's knee, and making all of us laugh.

~~ 0 ~~

Around 1 p.m. we were checking in at _The Tower Beverly Hills_ hotel in Los Angeles. It was pretty warm outside, so all of us had taken off our coats and stuffed them in our suitcases.

I was leaning against Alice, my chin on her shoulder and my arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind. I yawned, feeling sleepy, and she chuckled, patting my hand comfortingly.

Emmett came from the reception, holding our key cards in the air triumphantly.

"Here they are, kiddies. One for you." He handed a key to Jasper. "One for me, of course, and one for you." He gave me one, gaining an evil glare from Edward.

"Why are you handing Bella the key?" Edward barked, his hands propped firmly on his hips. "I'm the man, it's supposed to stay with me."

"Sexist much, Edward?" Rosalie said acidly.

"No, but why does he and Jasper get to keep the keys to their rooms and I don't?"

"Because you're a pussy." Emmet joked, slapping his shoulder playfully. "I can feel the potential in this little one." He winked at me. "She definitely has more balls than you."

I knew Emmett was just messing with him, but Edward didn't seem to take it very well. The way he was glaring at Emmett and his body's posture reminded me of a grumpy old man who'd forgotten to take his meds that morning.

"Fuck you." He spat, taking my hand and yanking me towards him. "Let's go, Bella."

I rolled my eyes at him as we grabbed our luggage and made our way towards the elevator, the rest of the guys right behind us. We reached our floor, and I gave Edward the key. "You can keep it, I don't care."

He took the key from me and grumbled something under his breath. He pushed it into the lock when we got in front of our room and opened the door widely, motioning for me to go ahead of him. I took a few steps inside, when I head Emmett yell from the hallway.

"Don't forget that we meet in half an hour to have lunch. I'm starving!"

"I don't fucking care!" Edward yelled back, slamming the door shut.

The room was average sized, with two beds large enough to fit two people. What got my attention were the big, somehow unique headboards which were very similar to a chess board. The beds were covered in light beige sheets, and between them there was a nightstand with a lamp and a phone on top of it.

There was an armchair in the corner, and on the opposite wall there was a small plasma TV. On the left there was a door that led to the bathroom, and the far wall was all glass, leading to a small balcony where I could see what looked like a set of three heavy forged iron chairs, and a table of the same metal in the middle.

Edward dropped our luggage in a corner, coming to stand behind to me. His arm circled my waist as he leaned down to kiss my right cheek. "Choose your bed."

"That one." I pointed to the one closer to the balcony.

"Okay." He stepped past me, going to the glass wall and taking in the view. "You want to unpack?" He said, his back to me and his hands hidden into his jeans pockets.

I yawned, stretching my hands over my head. "Later. Right now, I kind of feel like taking a nap."

"Yeah, me too." He turned to me and smiled. "Let's do that."

"We have to eat first. Aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah, I am, but can't we just order room service? I don't feel like going out."

I shrugged, not really caring if we went out, or stayed inside, as long as I got to take a nap after. I had woken up at 4 a.m. that morning because of a nightmare, and hadn't been able to fall asleep after that. The nap I'd took in the car didn't help much as I was still feeling tired. "Okay. I'll let the guys know."

"What are you in the mood for?" He walked over to the nightstand, picking up the receiver.

"Whatever you're having, I guess."

As I called Alice to let her know that we wouldn't be accompanying them for lunch, Edward called room service. He ordered us some club sandwiches, orange juice and a piece of cheese cake as dessert for me.

The food arrived ten minutes later, and we ate on his bed while watching the news on TV.

"That was good." He patted his stomach contently, throwing a crumbled napkin on his plate. He emptied his glass of orange juice, grabbing the tray with our leftovers and putting it on the table it had arrived with. "You ready for that nap now?"

"Yep." I sighed and stretched my legs that had been folded under me, getting up and going to my suitcase. I opened it and pulled out some sweatpants and a t-shirt, going into the bathroom to change. When I came back, Edward had also changed into more comfortable clothes and was already under the covers.

"Can you close the blinds, please?" he said, taking off his watch and placing it on the nightstand.

"Yeah." After closing the blinds, I pulled my hair into a ponytail and walked over to my bed.

"You wanna join me?" Edward patted the mattress next to him invitingly. "I won't try anything, I promise."

I shook my head. "No, that's okay. I'll sleep in my bed." I lifted the covers and slipped in, turning on my side away from him.

I heard him sigh after a moment. "As you wish."

~~ 0 ~~

"Isabella!" Edward called, knocking on the bathroom door impatiently.

I had changed into a pair of jeans and a hot pink babydoll blouse, and I was now applying some make up.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I yelled, turning back to look in the mirror. I took the cap off my lip gloss, coating my lips in a thin layer of the shimmery liquid.

When I came out five minutes later, Edward was leaning against the wall facing the bathroom door, his arms folded on his chest and his brow furrowed.

"Fucking finally!" He snapped, looking very annoyed. "What took you so long?" He was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a blue plaid shirt that snug to this torso pretty tightly, making him look extremely... _sexy_. His hair seemed to be a bit more tamed as it was clear to me that he had combed it, and he had already put on his Converse, his light jacket draped over his forearm.

I rolled my eyes at him, going over to the armchair and grabbing my bag. "I was doing my make up, Edward."

"Well, it took you forever." He followed after me, running his hand through his hair exasperated. "Jesus, you and Alice probably are twins separated at birth."

"Stop whining." I scowled at him, rummaging in my bag to make sure I had everything I needed. "I'm ready now."

"We were supposed to meet with them at six. Now it's six fifteen. Emmett called twice."

_Oops... Guess I got carried away with what I was doing and forgot to check the time._

"Okay, I'm sorry. We can go now." Grabbing my white jacket, I slipped it on and walked into the hallway.

Edward closed the door behind us and shoved the key into his pocket. He grabbed my hand as we made our way downstairs to the main lobby where we were awaited. "You know, you have a lot of bad habits, and this is one I definitely need to break you out of."

I grinned up at him. "You mean being late?"

"No, I mean staying in front of the mirror for hours. Can't you just put on some gloss and mascara and get it over with?"

"No." I made a silly face at him. "We're going to a nice restaurant, Edward. I want to look good."

He chuckled, leaning down to whisper in my ear. "You always look good."

"Awww, thank you." I squeezed his fingers, bumping his hip with mine playfully. "You're getting really good at giving compliments."

He smirked. "And you're getting really good at taking them."

As soon as we entered the main lobby, we were greeted by Emmett's loud whine. "Man, you two are always late."

Edward shrugged, pointing one finger at me accusingly. "Blame this one."

I grinned sheepishly, holding my hands up defensively. "Sorry."

"Not to mention that you stood us up at lunch." Emmett continued to complain, giving us a ridiculous pout. "What, you couldn't wait until tonight to have hot crazy sex?"

My eyes widened like saucers and Edward slapped him over the back of his head. "Shut the fuck up, you big ape."

"I'm kidding." Emmett shoved him away. "Although, you do look kind of disheveled."

"We took a nap." Edward punched him lightly in the arm.

"Mhmmm." Emmett winked at me, grinning hugely. "That's what you call it now?"

"Let's just go," Jasper said with a sigh, guiding Alice past us.

"Good idea." I agreed, relieved that they would drop the subject.

Alice had searched the net for a decent restaurant that was close to our hotel, and she'd found one that was only a ten minute walk away. We were greeted exuberantly by a blonde waitress with huge breasts snuggled into a tight top that left very little to the imagination.

She first laid eyes on Emmett and tried to flirt with him shamelessly, but she rapidly backed down when Rosalie shot her a nasty glare. She led us to a table, starting to ramble about chef's specialties.

"We haven't decided yet." Rosalie cut her off sharply. "You can come back in five minutes." She dismissed her, waving her hand in the air.

Edward chuckled when the waitress retreated and Rosalie tossed her menu on the table roughly. "Somebody better hold me back when she returns, or I'll stick my sharp nails right in that bleached scalp of hers."

"Rosie baby, calm down." Emmett tried to appease her by leaning down to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

"Someone's in trouble." Jasper snickered knowingly.

"Mind your own business, Jazz." Rosalie hissed, flipping her long straight hair over her shoulder.

We made small talk around the table, trying to decide what looked good enough to order, and not even five minutes later, the annoying waitress came back.

"Can I take your order?" This time she addressed Edward, eying him with interest.

"Yeah..." He trailed off, looking at her suspiciously. He turned to me questioningly. "Bella?"

"Potato and Double Horseradish Salmon," I answered flatly, handing the menu to the waitress.

"I'll have the same," Edward said, ignoring the fact that the skank was making eyes at him.

"Coming right up." She winked at him seductively, and I just wanted to jump from my seat and bitch slap her.

_How dares she... that little... Ugh!_

After she took everyone else's orders and flirted a bit with Jasper too, she finally left, and we all let out a sigh of relief.

"I can assure you she won't get a tip from this table," Alice commented, linking her fingers with Jasper's. Jasper smiled at her and kissed the corner of her right eyebrow.

"You can bet on that," Rosalie said, shooting Emmett a dark look.

"Hey." Edward whispered in my ear. "Everything okay?"

I looked at him surprised as I snapped out of my current fantasy where I was throwing my plate of food right in the waitress's face. "Why do you ask?"

"You're frowning." He smiled softly, making the creases between my eyebrows disappear with his thumb.

"Ah, young love." Emmett sighed from across the table, staring at us, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

I blushed furiously, looking anywhere but at Edward.

After dinner, which Edward insisted on paying for the both of us, we decided to take a walk on the beach. It was a bit chilly outside, but nothing even compared to the extreme temperatures in Forks.

The Pacific's agitated waves were violently crashing against the quiet shore, the wild wind disturbing the palm trees aligned almost with military precision along the left side of the sandy beach.

There was light coming from the various hotels situated not far from us, and right in front of us, about 500 feet away, there was a long dock that seemed to distance itself far into the dark ocean.

Emmett and Rosalie were walking in front of us, their hands clasped together as they were laughing about something Emmett said. Jasper was giving Alice a piggy-back ride, their eyes trained intently on the untamed ocean on our right.

Edward and I were following close behind them, silently watching the two couples interact. I head Edward sigh, and I turned my head to look at him. He smiled down at me after a moment and brought his arm to circle my shoulders.

"This is nice," he murmured, placing a kiss on my temple.

"The walk? Yeah."

"The walk... having you with me. I'm really glad you came, Bella." His eyes held an intensity that made my heart beat faster and my stomach to tighten with the abundance of emotions it provoked in me.

I smiled softly, bringing my palm to rest on the small of his back. "Me too." I admitted, gazing up at his handsome face.

~~ 0 ~~

When we got back to our room, it was a little past ten p.m. Edward discarded his shoes in the middle of the room and plopped on the armchair, grabbing the remote and switching on the TV.

I took off my shoes, too, then picked up his and put both pairs in a corner so we wouldn't stumble over them when we weren't paying attention. I took off my jacket and tossed it on the bed, going to the balcony door and opening it widely to get some fresh air in the room.

Minutes later, Edward got bored with watching TV. He tossed me the remote, getting up from his seat and heading towards the far corner of the room where he'd put our luggage. We still hadn't unpacked anything, but there was plenty of time for us to do it the next day.

"I'm going to take a shower," he announced, searching in his suitcase for something to change into.

"Okay." I sat on my bed, switching channels and trying to find something decent to watch. I settled on a comedy with Jessica Alba and some penguins, lying on my back to get more comfortable.

Edward came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, wearing only a pair of gray flannel pants and from what I was able to see, no underwear. His hard chest was bare, and his damp hair was sticking out in every direction possible, the result of him attempting to dry it with a towel. I did my best not to stare at him, but it was easier said than done with the way those pants hung on his narrow hips.

It was a really, really... interesting sight to behold.

He closed the balcony door, and I stared at his butt that looked very firm and toned underneath the thin material; one of the perks of practicing a sport. I felt a tightening in my lower regions and averted my eyes, embarrassed by my body's reaction.

He turned around and walked straight to me, jumping on the bed, his face buried into my neck and both his right arm and leg draped over me nonchalantly.

"Fuck, that was a great shower." He breathed, placing his hot lips just under my ear for a brief second, causing goose bumps to rouse all over my skin.

I smiled, running my fingers through his hair which I absolutely adored, especially now when it was so soft after he'd washed it. "I have to take one too, but right now I can't even bring myself to get out of this bed."

"Mmmm. Stay here." He murmured sleepily, squeezing me to his hard body. After a while he raised his head to glance at the TV. "What are you watching?"

"A Jessica Alba movie," I said, still playing with his locks.

"Fuck, she's so hot," he said appreciatively, and I gave him a sharp look.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the view, Edward."

He moved his eyes to me, surprised by my acid tone, and laughed. "Don't worry, _my Bella_, you're way hotter than her."

"Yeah, right." I mumbled.

"You are." He smiled, kissing my cheek. "Plus, I prefer brunettes."

I huffed, annoyed. "Yeah, that's why your ex girlfriend was a blonde."

Edward groaned, his right hand bringing me even closer to him. "Do you have to remind me about Tanya all the time?"

"Does it bother you?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't tell me her memory hurts." I mocked bitchily. For some reason this conversation about Tanya irked me to no end. Even if I had started it...

"What the fuck, Isabella?" Edward suddenly snapped, lifting his weight off of me completely. "What's your fucking problem?"

"I don't have a problem." I spat venomously and sat up, moving away from him.

He stared at me for a good two minutes, like he couldn't believe me before swearing under his breath. Getting up in a rush, he went to crash on his bed.

I peaked at him from the corner of my eye. He had both his arms under his head, his posture relaxed, but I knew he was anything but. Feeling like an asshole, I sighed and said, "I'm sorry."

When he didn't even acknowledge me, I debated for a few seconds before going to him. Propping my chin on his chest and wrapping my arms around his torso, I stared at him intently. He kept looking past me at the TV. I kissed one of his pecs, running my hand over his abs.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I apologized quietly, gluing my cheek to his chest. His skin smelled of showering gel, and I inhaled deeply. "I shouldn't have said that."

Finally he looked down at me, his long pianist fingers finding my hair. "Come here and give me a goddamn kiss."

I happily obliged.

We remained in that position for quite some time, silently enjoying the feel of each other as our bodies were pressed together firmly. After a while, I got up and searched in my bag for my pack of _Kent Nanotek_. I pulled it out along with my lilac lighter, my movements followed by a frowning Edward.

"What are you doing?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Going outside for a smoke," I answered nonchalantly, making my way to the balcony.

I lit my cigarette and took a deep drag, leaning with my elbows on the steel railing. The night was chilly and only a few stray stars were shyly flickering in the pitch dark sky. Below me the city was still busy at this hour, hurried cars and people rushing to their destination.

I took another drag and blew the smoke out, more content than I'd felt in a very long time. Suddenly my fingers were empty, and I watched as my cigarette flew in front of my eyes, descending rapidly towards the concrete ten stories below.

"What the fuck?" I whipped my head to my right to see Edward standing next to me.

He tapped his forefinger to his jaw, pensively. "See? There are so many bad habits I need to break you out of."

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Edward?" I snapped, reaching for my pack of Kent to grab another cigarette.

He was faster then me as he snatched it and held it high in the air so I couldn't reach it.

"Edward, give it back!" I pushed on his chest angrily.

He didn't even flinch from my rough touch. "Why do you smoke anyway?"

"Hmmm, let me think," I said sarcastically. "Because I like it. Give me back my cigarettes."

"Hmmm, I don't think so." He mocked me, smirking down at me, very pleased with himself.

"Edward, I swear to God, if you don't give them back to me..."

"What?" He cut me off. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to beat your ass up. Give it!" I yelled, tugging on his arm furiously.

"No," he said flatly. "These..." He dangled them in front of me. "... are bad for you."

"Edward." I whined, swiftly switching the tactic. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into me. "Please give them back." I pecked his lips softly, watching as his his eyes became unfocused.

_Ha! I got you now._..

"Please?" I pleaded, batting my lashes at him sweetly. "I'm just going to smoke one, I promise."

He stared at me intently, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip as he leaned down to close the distance between our mouths once again. Just when I thought he was going to kiss me, he pulled back abruptly and grinned mischievously. "Say goodbye to these nasty fuckers."

I watched in horror as he threw the pack over the railing, and in no more than two seconds it joined my half-smoked cigarette on the ground.

"You asshole!" I hit him on the chest hard. "You're going downstairs right this fucking moment to get them back."

"I don't think so," he said happily. "You wanna watch a movie and cuddle?"

"I'll show you fucking cuddling." I hit him a few more times, then walked back into the room and headed straight to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

After a long hot bath that calmed me down, I put on my pajamas and headed to bed. Edward was watching me curiously as I grabbed my bottle of body lotion and started rubbing it on my legs and arms. I kept my gaze trained on the TV in front of me, but I could see in my peripheral that he was still watching me.

"Are you over it yet?" He asked calmly.

"No." I answered sharply. "And I'm not talking to you."

He chuckled. "Okay. You'll thank me in twenty years when your lungs will be cancer free."

I snorted. "Just because you threw away my cigarettes doesn't mean I'll quit smoking."

"Oh, you will," he said cryptically. I turned my head to look at him and saw him smirking at me smugly.

Damn it, I felt the sudden urge to wipe that smirk off with a heavy slap to his face.

I put the bottle of lotion on the nightstand, getting under the covers and turning with my back to him.

"Good night," he said in a sing-song voice.

I grumbled obscenities under my breath, showing him the middle finger over my shoulder. He laughed, tossing one of his pillows at me.

~~ 0 ~~

_I was in my bedroom back in Paris. I knew, somehow, that I was there, even though everything was pitch back around me. I was nervous, my fingers curling tightly around the object I was holding._

_I could feel something bad was about to happen, my breathing picking up and the hair on my arms standing up. A shiver rocked through my body, like a magnitude 8 earthquake on the Richter scale._

_Suddenly there was light in the room. Someone had moved the drapes away, and the sun's rays were penetrating through the thick PVC window. I turned my head in that direction to see Vicky sitting on a nearby chair, her gaze fixed on the blue sky outside. She then looked at me, her features basked in an intense, almost out of this world light._

_She smiled, her curly hair framing her face like a curtain. "Beautiful morning," she said, her voice warm. She was wearing a white summer dress with a yellow floral pattern, her feet bare._

_I chuckled, relieved, feeling the tension leaving my body almost immediately. "Yeah. Maybe we can take a walk in the park later."_

_Her smile faded. "Now is not the time."_

_A crease made its way between my eyebrows. "What do you mean, Vicky? Now is the perfect time. Look at the weather." I sighed contently. "It looks surreal."_

_"Yes." She cocked her head to the side, looking at me intently. "Surreal."_

_"You need a haircut," I said all of the sudden._

_She laughed, taking a strand between her fingers and studying it curiously. "You always say that."_

_I rolled my eyes at her. "That's because your hair grows so fast. When was the last time you cut it?"_

_"A long time ago," she said cryptically, her mouth setting into a straight line. Her eyes became sad, and she got up from her seat, taking a few steps towards me, but keeping some distance between us. "I have to warn you, Bella." Her tone became urgent. _

_"What are you talking about, silly?" I chuckled at her serious expression, thinking she was just joking around. "What's with the long face?" I teased. "Oh, come on, cheer up." I urged merrily. I was so glad to see her for some strange reason. I saw her everyday, because we lived in the same house, but this time it felt special, like I hadn't laid eyes on her in a very long time._

_"Bella," her voice cracked up. "You have to be careful."_

_My stomach tightened and I swallowed, finally realizing something was wrong. Her eyes were slowly but surely becoming an angry red. "Vicky?" I asked tentatively. "What's wrong with you?"_

_Bloody tears started falling down her cheeks, landing on her pretty dress and staining it irreparably. A gut retching sob escaped her throat, and I panicked. What was happening to her? Her hair was becoming thinner and darker and she seemed to be loosing weight rapidly, right in front of my eyes. She looked extremely sick, like she was... dying._

_"Vicky." I whispered, feeling like I was struggling to breathe. I knew in my mind that I could breathe just fine, but it was like she was the one who couldn't, and I was feeling what she was feeling._

_She pointed one unhealthy bony finger towards my hands. I remembered I was still holding an object, and looked down, horrified. I opened my mouth and tried to scream, but my lungs couldn't seem to function, no sound escaping my throat. On my hands and arms were deep cuts that were bleeding profoundly, but there was no pain. I was holding a long kitchen knife, its blade soaked in my blood._

_I threw the knife to the floor, starting to wipe my hands on my clothes frantically. I looked up, searching for Vicky, but she had vanished._

_I ran out of the room, into the dark hallway, heading straight for my cousin's bedroom. I burst in, slamming the door into the wall, and found her on the floor, curled into a ball._

_I called her, but again, my voice wouldn't produce any sound. I hurried over to her side, kneeling on the floor next to her and starting to shake her shoulders. My long nails sank into her fair skin deeply, and I pulled away, freaked out. Where my nails had cut into her flesh, large wounds were starting to form._

_I was crying and screaming, but the room was eerily silent._

_Suddenly, Vicky turned around to face me, and I scrambled away terrified, backing into the wall. Her eyes had been gouged out, black holes staring back at me. Her mouth was wide open and her neck was in an awkward position, like it was broken. She had very little hair left, and her body resembled a skeleton covered in a thin layer of skin._

_In the doorway, a shadow made an appearance. It was starting to get really dark all around me, and I couldn't see who it was, but I could feel the evil rolling off of it in waves. The shadow remained still for a long time, then abruptly its head snapped in my direction. Uncertain, it took one step towards me and then another. Then, as if recognizing me, it started picking up its pace, advancing rapidly into the now extremely cold room._

_I shut my eyes, starting to chant a prayer in my head. The more the shadow advanced towards me, the colder and colder I was getting. My fear was so intense that I felt like I was having a seizure, my entire being convulsing violently._

_I was waiting for the inevitable contact; waiting for it to grab me and take me away, but it never happened._

I woke up disoriented and scared, my heart pounding a million beats a minute. I looked around frantically, my panic only intensifying when my eyes met the unfamiliar room. My body was shaking, and I could feel beads of sweat sliding down my face and chest. I let out a barely audible sob, hot tears staining my cheeks.

I was about to start crying hysterically when I spotted the form sleeping in the other bed, and I suddenly remembered where I was.

Edward was lying on his side, facing me, his left arm hidden under his pillow, his right one tossed over the comforter. He had his nose buried deep into the pillow and was snoring softly.

I stared at him for a while, both my body and mind starting to calm down. He looked so peaceful, and his empty side of the bed looked so inviting that I felt the urge to just jump into it.

I got up on still trembling feet, wrapping my arms around my torso tightly and stared down at Edward for at least ten minutes, unsure of what to do. I was starting to feel cold, missing the warmth of my sheets, but I didn't want to get back into my bed.

_What if he doesn't want me in his bed?_ I asked myself, fighting the urge to lie down next to him.

_What if it bothers him?_

_Maybe he likes to sleep alone..._

I sighed heavily, turning around and going straight to the bathroom. I switched on the light, groaning when it pierced through my retina and almost blinded me. Walking to the sink, I glanced in the mirror, flinching at the sight. I had dark bags under my eyes and my hair was an absolute mess. I ran my hands over my face roughly, then combed my fingers through my hair, trying to untangle it a bit. Pouring myself a glass of water, I drank it greedily and headed back into the room.

I looked at Edward who hadn't moved an inch. After a brief moment of contemplating, I took a deep breath and walked over to his empty side of the bed. Gently, I removed his hand out of the way and lifted the comforter, slipping under it as deftly and silently as I could. I accidentally touched his leg and he started stirring. His eyes fluttered open and he looked back at me, his gaze unfocused.

"Bella?" He croaked, his voice thick with sleep. His brow furrowed as if he didn't comprehend what I was doing there.

"Um... can I sleep with you tonight?" I whispered, fidgeting with the hem of my pajama top nervously.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just..." I swallowed and trailed off, averting my eyes.

"Bad dream?" He guessed.

I nodded. "Yeah."

He pulled the covers over me, sinking back into his pillow. "Okay."

"Thanks," I mumbled, turning on my side to face away from him, and curling into the fetal position. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist, bringing me closer to his chest as he spooned behind me. He buried his nose in my hair and murmured, "You can sleep here every night if you want."

"I don't think... just tonight."

"Mmkay," he murmured, just before drifting off again.

~~ 0 ~~

I was slowly becoming alert, my brain starting to wake up as I felt something hard poking my belly. I sighed and tried to move away from the source of the discomfort, quickly realizing that I couldn't. Forcing my eyes open, I saw a light green t-shirt and a sliver of exposed skin very close to my face. I glanced up and was met with Edward's stubby jaw. He was still deeply asleep, his arms wrapped tightly around me. His lips were parted and he was breathing heavily like he was having a dream.

I then realized what had woken me up. Edward's morning erection. I could feel it pressed against me, the head exchanging pleasantries with my belly button.

With some effort I managed to turn on my other side, and began to remove Edward's heavy arms from around me. He grunted and tightened his hold on me, almost possessively.

_Caveman._

I made a second attempt at escaping with the same result, only this time he actually started grinding on me, mumbling a bunch of incoherent words. I gave up rapidly and buried my head into my pillow, starting to shake with laughter.

His hand that rested on my hip, inched its way up, towards my stomach and under my pajama top, and the laugh died in my throat instantly.

"Edward," I whispered, stopping his hand's ascension with mine. "Wake up."

"Mmmm." He hummed, his lips moving to my ear. "I'm awake."

I slapped his hand and frowned, even though he couldn't see my face. "Then why are you still humping my leg?"

"Because you feel good." He kissed my earlobe. "You don't even know how good you feel. So warm... so soft..."

I swallowed, turning onto my back. "Edward, I'm not having sex with you."

He looked down at me, his eyelids heavy. "I know. Relax. I just want to touch you. Does it make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Not really, but don't try taking things further than that."

"Okay." He leaned down and captured my lips with his own in a passionate kiss. We made out for a long while, his hands exploring every inch my body fervently.

"Fuck." He grunted at one point, his mouth attacking my neck as his movements became more frenzied. He started peppering heated kisses, making his way towards my cleavage and finally reaching my breasts.

My fingers curled into his hair, and my legs wrapped around his as he moved on top of me. He started slowly grinding his hips into me, his breathing labored as his fingers dug into my flesh firmly.

"Edward." I panted, my back arching off the mattress as his erection rubbed against my clit.

"Uugghhh." He groaned, his hands moving down the straps of my pajama top, exposing my breasts. He cupped one and then dipped his head to take the nipple between his teeth as he sucked on it, making my eyes roll to the back of my head.

"Aahhh." I whimpered, clutching at his hair for dear life. It was such an intense feeling. After more than eight months of not being intimate with a guy, my body wanted what it wanted, and my brain was really running far behind.

"Fuck, baby. You're gonna rip my hair out." He was breathing heavily, looking up at me from the valley between my breasts.

I stiffened as a board at the nickname, my hands letting go of him and falling at my sides, lifeless.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, panic evident in his tone.

"Please don't call me that," I whispered, a lump forming in my throat.

"Why?" He cupped my face, staring at me intensely.

I shook my head and pushed him off of me. I got up in a hurry, lifting my top's straps back up and rubbing my palms over my face roughly.

Edward was gaping at me bewildered, tugging at his hair in desperation. "Bella..."

"I'm going to take a shower," I said curtly as I darted into the bathroom, quickly locking the door behind me. I sat on the edge of the bathtub, shaking my head at my inability to block that fucking asshole from my mind. It was infuriating how much he still affected me even after months of being as far away from him as possible.

One word. Just one fucking word and his image flashed in front of my eyes and memories of me and _him_ in bed crept into my brain.

God, I hated him so fucking much. And now I was embarrassed for acting like that with Edward, who hadn't done anything wrong. Well... except using the wrong word at the wrong time.

I was so fucked up in the head, I was ashamed of myself.

A moment later there was a shy knock at the door. "Bella, please," Edward's muffled voice said. "What did I do? Whatever it is, I'm sorry."

I bit my lip and closed my eyes tightly, fighting back tears. I was not going to let that bastard have control over me anymore. Clearing my throat so my voice wouldn't sound too shaky, I took a deep breath and answered Edward, "I'll be out in ten minutes."

I showered, not being able to keep my tears at bay once the hot water started washing over me. I cried for myself, for Vicky and for her amazing parents who were now a wreck, a shell of what they used to be.

Because of him.

Everything was because of him, and my stupidity had only contributed to create the mess that was now my life.

When I came out, Edward was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking stressed out. "I'm sorry," he said again, apologetically, his eyes widening when they landed on my face. "Have you been crying?"

I sighed and shook my head, offering him a tight smile. "No." I lied, walking over to him. Sitting on his lap, I ran my fingers over his jaw. "You don't need to apologize, but please don't call me that again."

His brow furrowed. "You mean baby?"

"Yeah." I nodded, slipping my arms around his neck. I was determined not to let anything come between Edward and me. I liked what we had going on, and even though there was a possibility that it wouldn't lead us anywhere, I wanted to enjoy the time I had with him.

"What's wrong with baby? Bella, I care about you... I... I've never used it for another girl before."

"I have some unpleasant memories related to that... endearment," I said, gently stroking his cheek with my thumb.

"Oh." He looked baffled. "Ex-boyfriend or something?"

"Yeah..."

"You wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head adamantly. "No, but thanks for offering to listen."

He rubbed my upper back soothingly, his expression serious. "Anytime, Bella. You can talk to me about everything. I swear I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you," I said, grateful.

He pecked my lips once, tucking a wet strand of hair behind me ear. "I want to ask you something, and please don't get mad, just listen to what I have to say."

"Okay," I said, uncertain.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled and rolled my eyes at his persistence.

"Please?" He insisted. "It's fun to fool around and stuff, but I want to be able to call you my girlfriend. I don't like to hide, and I feel like that's exactly what we're doing."

I took a deep breath, exhaling loudly. "You really want that, Edward? Are you absolutely sure?"

I admit that even though I was wary of embarking in a new relationship, I kind of wanted it. I needed to have some goodness in my life after all the badness. I still wasn't sure of what Edward could offer me, but I wanted to find out.

"I am. I want to hold your hand and kiss you in front of everyone. I swear to God I have no intention to use you and then dump you. This is for real, Bella." He gestured between us. "I want this so fucking bad, it's ridiculous."

I snorted. "You want sex so fucking bad, Edward."

"Jesus Christ, woman!" He snapped, then immediately calmed down when I gave him a nasty glare. "Look, I'm a guy. Guys always want sex. I never denied that I want it, but not now, okay? Whenever you're ready. Right now, I want you to tell me that you'll be my girlfriend. Give me a chance to prove to you that I can be a good boyfriend. Please? I'm begging you right now which is something I've never done in my life, and it's kind of pathetic if you ask me, but what more can I do to get you to agree to this? I know you want it too, Bella, I just kn..."

"Okay, okay, fine." I relented, holding my hand over his mouth to shut him up. He was really wearing me down which was annoying as hell, but also sweet, because it showed me he really cared.

Edward grinned hugely, squeezing me to him tightly. "Really?"

"I hope I won't regret it," I muttered, and he chuckled, kissing me sweetly.

"You won't."

I grabbed his chin, making him look me in the eyes. "I'll be honest with you. It's not like I'm made of stone, so I have needs, too. I do want sex, but right now I don't feel ready, and honestly I have no idea when I'll be comfortable enough to take things that far. Can you deal with that?"

"Yeah." He was still grinning which was good. "That doesn't mean I'm not allowed to touch you, right?"

I shrugged. "Touching is okay. Just make sure to keep your dick away from me."

He snickered, nipping on my lower lip lovingly. "Mmm, I love your dirty mouth. Can I get you off?"

"If the right moment comes..."

He ran his tongue over his upper teeth, smirking at me cockily. "The right moment can come right now, Bella. I'll show you if you spread your legs for me."

"Okay, you know what? No touching. Ever." I huffed and made a move to get up from his lap.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I was kidding, _girlfriend_." He pulled me back to him playfully. "Come back here."

I reached up and stroked his face gently. "Let's not talk about it anymore. We'll take it slow. One step at a time."

"Okay, so no more hiding?" His face suddenly became very serious.

I nodded hesitantly. "No more hiding."

* * *

**A/N Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you to those of you who have put my story on alert or added it to their favorites list. There are so many of you!**

**Oh, yeah, and reviewers will get a teaser of the next chapter.  
**

**xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Thank you to those of you who have reviewed this story at least once. Thank you to the silent readers; those of you who are reading this story, even though you don't review. I appreciate you all and I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**

* * *

Chapter 21**

**Edward Pov**

* * *

I woke up to the burning need to take a piss.

Opening my eyes to a room still mainly encompassed in darkness, I glanced down and was able to make out Isabella's head that was resting on my chest. As my vision got used to the darkness surrounding me, I could see that she was fast asleep, her cheeks puffed out into the cutest way and her delicious, pouty lips slightly parted.

Sometime during the night, she had almost climbed on top of me as more than half of her body was now resting on mine. Her left hand had traveled underneath my t-shirt and was now clutching at my right side, close to the armpit, while the other had found refuge in the hair at the base of my neck.

I couldn't help the huge smile that crept across my face. I sighed contently, wrapping my arms around her and running my palms up and down her back gently as not to wake her.

Last night, after we both took our showers and got ready for bed, I was a bit baffled to see Isabella walking over to her bed and getting under the covers without as much as a glance in my direction.

_"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice hard._

_She turned to me like she had just snapped out of a trance. "Huh?"_

_"I asked what are you doing?"_

_She blinked a couple of times, like she didn't understand the question. "Well, I think it's pretty obvious that I'm going to sleep, Edward."_

_"Well, _girlfriend_, I think you got into the wrong bed," I said pointedly._

_She cocked her head to the side, arching an eyebrow at me. "Um, no, actually this is my bed, _boyfriend_."_

_"Girlfriend, you'd better move you delectable ass over here, or I'll carry you, whether you want it or not." I arched an eyebrow back, challenging.  
_

_"Jeez, do you have to be a caveman all the time?"_

_"Apparently, yes. Come on, get moving."_

_She rolled her eyes, but got up and moved to my bed. "Don't get your panties into a twist, boyfriend."_

I smiled even wider at the memory. She wanted to come off as such a bad ass, but I knew better. I was going to crack that tough exterior of hers and show her that I wasn't the jerk she thought me to be.

I had finally succeeded in making her agree to be my girlfriend, and I wasn't going to blow up my chance at winning her heart.

Maybe I wasn't going to be the perfect boyfriend, but after all, who was? There was no such thing as a perfect boyfriend or a perfect girlfriend. Perfect people did not exist.

On one hand, I knew I had a bad temper, I was sometimes irascible; I was quick to jump to conclusions; I judged people by their appearances;I was volatile, unpredictable, impulsive and on top of all that, I was a jealous, possessive motherfucker.

I had never been jealous or possessive with Tanya or other girls I've fucked, but I was when it came to two things: things that belonged to me and my sister.

I clearly remember almost breaking both Jasper's arms when I found out that he was screwing Alice; I was so enraged.

I had always loved Alice incredibly much, and I felt very protective of her, but now I had a sinking feeling that things were going to get worse with Isabella. I knew how I'd felt and reacted every time Isabella even spoke to Jacob, and she wasn't my girlfriend then. Now... I didn't even want to think about it.

I was not proud of this particular part of myself, but there wasn't much I could do about it. This was just who I was.

I wasn't oblivious. I realized my feelings for Isabella were growing fast, and it scared me so fucking much because it made me feel vulnerable. I'd never been so attracted to a girl before, and I didn't mean just the physical part. Everything about her called to me.

Why her? I had no fucking idea, and honestly, I wasn't even interested in knowing the answer to that question. Damn it all to hell, I just wanted her, period. I wanted her, and I was determined to hold on to this relationship because I just had a feeling it was the right thing to do.

On the other hand, there was Isabella with her own twisted personality.

As if it wasn't enough that I was the way I was, she was also so... complicated. She could be mean, cold, annoying, moody and a bunch of other things, but fuck me running if I didn't want her exactly the way she was, with all her faults. I knew for sure there was much more to her than she was letting on, and I planned on discovering every part of her, good or bad. Something about this girl fascinated me in a way that no other had ever before.

This was not going to be easy; I was aware of that. Whenever we were going to have a fight, things would get smashed or thrown out the window, people in our way would get hurt, furniture would be destroyed, pets and wild animals would be terrified of our screams, and neighbors would probably be calling the police on us at least once in a week. We were going to rip each other's throats out and cause natural disasters before any of us backed down, but it might be worth it in the end. We just had to go with the flow and see what happens.

I suddenly remembered I had more pressing matters to attend to, and with as much dexterity as I could muster, I removed myself from under Isabella and made my way to the bathroom.

After emptying my bladder, I headed back to bed. I grabbed my watch from the nightstand, and was surprised to see it was only five thirty in the morning. I closed the blinds to make sure the daylight wouldn't wake us up and rounded the bed, trying to slide under the covers without disturbing Isabella.

I wasn't successful. As soon as my ass hit the mattress, she started stirring.

"Edward?" she said in a hoarse voice, running a hand over her face.

"Yeah, who else?" I chuckled, pulling the comforter over me. "Go back to sleep."

She frowned, shifting so she could get a better look at me. "What were you doing?"

I turned on my side to face her. "I went down the hall and had sex with that thirty-something redhead that has a room next to ours."

"What?" Her voice became louder, her sleepy eyes widening as she propped herself on her elbow to loom over me.

"Yeah." I nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "She was wild, I tell you."

Isabella stared at me for a good minute before finally rolling her eyes at me. "You're such an idiot." She huffed, turning with her back to me and snuggling with her pillow.

"Mmmm." I moved closer so I was spooning her. "Let's cuddle," I whispered in her ear, my hand going straight underneath her pajama top. I briefly ran my palm over her bare perky breasts, settling on her stomach.

"What time is it?" she whispered back, trailing her fingers over my forearm.

"Five thirty. Plenty of time for us to sleep. I don't want to get out of this bed until at least ten." I yawned, closing my eyes and burying my nose in her hair.

"Mhmm." She hummed softly, and that was the last thing I heard before I drifted off.

I opened my eyes much later to my phone ringing furiously. I groaned and shifted a bit, trying to move Isabella off of me to get to it. She had ended up in the same position as earlier in the morning, only this time her head was buried in the crook of my neck. The noise and my movements caused her to stir, and she turned onto her back, pulling the comforter over her head.

I leaned over her and grabbed my phone, taking it to my ear. "Yeah?"

"Yo, bro!" Emmett's voice boomed on the other side.

"What the fuck do you want, Emmett?" I grunted, plopping back down on my pillow.

He chuckled. "Don't tell me you were still sleeping."

"Yeah, I was." I sighed, annoyed. "Why did you wake me?"

"Well, first of all, because it's almost noon, and secondly because we want to go to the beach."

"To the beach?" My eyes widened as my gaze instinctively flew to the window where the blinds where still closed. "Are you fucking crazy?"

"Nope. Go outside on the balcony."

"Why?"

"Man, it's like 70 degrees outside," he said excitedly.

"Really?" My tone was starting to match his.

"Fuck, yeah!" he yelled, making me pull the phone away from me ear. "Put on some shorts or something and let's go."

"Uh, yeah. Give us half an hour."

"Okay, meet you downstairs in the main lobby."

I hung up and looked at the time. It was a quarter to noon. Isabella peaked from under the comforter, only one eye open. "We're going to the beach?"

"Yeah." I smiled at her. "Come on, we have to be downstairs in half an hour."

She groaned. "I can't get out of the bed right now. I'm too comfortable."

"You have to, unless you want to stay here alone," I said, yanking the comforter from her and tossing it to the floor.

"Edward!" She protested, wrapping her arms around herself as the whoosh of air hit her skin, rousing goose bumps all over her body.

"You want to use the bathroom first?" I asked, grinning at her.

She stuck her tongue out, annoyed, before sighing resigned. Sitting up, she rubbed the heels of her palms over her eyes, then moved to straddle me so she could get to the other side.

I put my hands on her hips, stopping her just as she was hovering over me. "You forgot something."

She frowned. "What?"

"You forgot to give me a kiss." I pulled her hips down so she sat directly on my groin.

Isabella smiled indulgently, placing her hands on either side of my head. Leaning down she pecked my lips softly a couple of times.

"Mmmm." I wrapped my arms around her, closing the distance between our bodies as I kissed her more deeply.

"Well, good morning." She chuckled against my mouth, feeling my dick that was starting to stir to attention.

"Mmmm, morning." I removed the hair from her shoulder and kissed her neck, making my way up to her earlobe.

"Edward, we have to get ready."

"Mhmm." I murmured, only half listening to her. I was too concentrated on what I was doing.

She chuckled, pushing on my chest gently. I let go of her, starting to run my hands up and down her thighs. Fuck, I was really starting to get worked up, and I knew that if she didn't get in the bathroom in the next thirty seconds, we were never going to make it downstairs.

She got up, and I slapped her ass playfully. "Get moving, girlfriend."

"Aye, aye." She mock-saluted me and quickly darted from the bed.

As the door closed behind her, I put my arms under my head, looking up at the white ceiling and sighing contently. I remembered everyone's reactions when they saw us holding hands the other day.

_We were supposed to go visit the good ol' Hollywood and have lunch at a nice restaurant there. Isabella and I entered the main lobby, and their heads snapped in our direction, four sets of eyes immediately landing on our clasped hands. Emmett and Rosalie looked positively shocked, Jasper was frowning and Alice had a knowing smirk on her face._

_"Stop right there," Emmett said, holding his hands up._

_Isabella stopped in her tracks, surprised, halting me with her._

_"Are you together?" Emmett narrowed his eyes suspiciously._

_"Yeah, we are. You got a problem with that?" I snapped.  
_

_"No, it's just... unexpected." Rosalie answered for him._

_"Get used to it," I said firmly, giving both of them pointed looks. "Are we going or what?"_

_After exiting the hotel, Alice linked arms with Isabella, pulling her away from me, saying she had__ to talk to her. Not twenty seconds later, Jasper fell into step with me._

_"What are you doing?" he asked in a low voice so no one could hear him._

_I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"_

_"What do you want from her, man?" He nodded his head towards Isabella.  
_

_"What the fuck is your problem?" I hissed, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk._

_He turned to face me and shook his head sadly. "She seems like a good girl. Don't do this to her."_

_"Look, Jasper. First of all, this is none of your fucking business, okay? Secondly, I have no fucking idea what you're talking about. Don't do what to her?"_

_"You know what I'm talking about, Edward," he said sternly. "Don't use her, man."_

_"Are you fucking insane?" I looked at him incredulously. Where was all of this coming from? "Did I ever tell you anything about using Isabella? How did you come up with this shit?"_

_He sighed, glancing behind us to see if there was anyone in close proximity. "Look, I know you. You've never cared about any girl you've been with, not even Tanya."_

_"I can't fucking believe you." I gritted my teeth, feeling the blood starting to boil in my veins. "For your information, fucker, I did care about Tanya. I didn't love her, but I did care about her."_

_"You used her, Edward," he said matter-of-factly.  
_

_"How the fuck did I use her when she was the one who wouldn't get off my dick?" I did my best not to raise my voice, but I just wanted to scream my lungs out at him for being so fucking stupid. "I just gave her what she wanted."_

_"Whatever." He shook his head. "It's your decision, but you will regret it later. She doesn't deserve your shit."_

_I was about to lose it and punch him in the fucking face, when I heard Isabella call after us. "Hey, why did you stop?" She approached us, coming to stand next to me._

_She was smiling up at me sweetly, and I tried to push away my rage as not to cause a scene. Wrapping my arm around her shoulders, I leaned down and gave her lips a firm kiss. She seemed surprised at first, but eventually she placed her palm on my chest, responding._

_When we pulled back, Jasper was looking at me with some sort of pity mixed with disgust._

_"Keep moving, keep moving, kiddies." Emmett urged us from behind, grabbing Isabella by the waist and whisking her away from me. "I'm stealing your girlfriend, sucker. See ya."_

_Isabella laughed, her laugh turning into a squeal when he threw her over his shoulder and started running in circles with her, gaining passers' attention._

_"Woohoo! You wanna see a flying monkey?" He asked an old lady, who stepped back horrified, clutching at her chest._

To say I was still mad at Jasper would be an understatement. He knew nothing about how I felt about Isabella. He was just jumping to conclusions based on my previous behavior.

I was going to prove him, and everyone else, that I wasn't the asshole they thought me to be.

~~ 0 ~~

By the time we made it to the beach, it was pretty jammed with people, mostly tourists. We were all dressed lightly in knee-length shorts and t-shirts, only Rosalie had on a yellow polka dot dress that came to her mid-thigh.

Alice had brought a large colorful sheet from Forks so we had something to sit on in case the weather was warm enough to enjoy the beach, and Isabella had sneaked out a couple of towels from the hotel.

The water was ice cold, so there was no chance for us to swim, but the girls had their swimsuits on so they could get a bit of a tan.

We found a more isolated patch of sand, and Alice began to arrange the sheet and towels while the rest of us took our clothes off. The sun was burning hot even though there was a strong wind whipping the beach, causing goose bumps to erupt all over our skin. Emmett had bought a volleyball from one of the sports shops near the beach, and we planned on using it to warm ourselves up.

I was silently watching the other crazy people like us sunbathing, when a warm hand on the small of my back gained my attention. I looked to my right to see Isabella standing next to me, holding an orange plastic bottle.

"Sunblock?" She asked, smiling up at me.

I opened my mouth to answer her, but my eyes fell to her blue swimsuit, and I almost had a heart attack. She looked so fucking good in those two barely-there pieces of material, that showed off the perfect swell of her breasts, her flat tummy and her round hips, that I couldn't tear my gaze away from her. The rays of sun were basking her gorgeous body in their light, making her skin appear porcelain white and flawless. And her hair... God... that amazingly soft hair that reached the middle of her back was flying wildly as the ruthless wind filtered through it.

"Edward." Her amused voice brought me back to her.

"Huh?" I said, staring at her breasts unashamedly.

"My eyes are up here." She grabbed my chin, making me look at her face.

I smirked and shrugged. "What? You're sexy."

"Uh huh. Do you want sunblock or not?"

"Sure."

She squeezed some lotion in her palm, then handed me the bottle. She placed her hands on my back and started running them up and down, the feeling of cold liquid against my warm skin making my body shiver. She started massaging my shoulder blades firmly, and her touch felt so good I never wanted her to stop. Then she moved her palms lower on my back and started making circular motions, causing a loud groan to escape my throat.

"Are you okay?" she asked from behind me.

"Yeah, keep going." I nodded, my voice strained.

Isabella kept up what she was doing for a while, then moved around to face me. She again squirted some of the white lotion in her hands, giving me the bottle. I watched in rapt fascination as she worked those magic fingers all over my chest, then my stomach and finally my arms, her touch feeling incredibly sensual. By the time she was finished, I was sporting an erection and my mind was filled with the most indecent thoughts.

I grabbed her waist and brought her body flush to mine, wasting no time shoving my tongue down her throat. Her arms circled my neck as we made out passionately right in the middle of the goddamn beach, not giving a fuck about anyone else who might be enjoying the show.

"Get a room!" I heard Rosalie yell from somewhere to my right.

Isabella chuckled in my mouth, then pushed me away, turning with her back to me. "Your turn," she said over her shoulder.

I stared at her back in a lustful haze, her words reaching my brain after a long minute. I put lotion in my hand, tossing the bottle in the sand, and began reciprocating. She gathered her hair in one hand to give me better access to her back, and I started running my hands over every inch of skin I could find, loving the feel of her feminine curves. When I was done, I kissed her shoulder blades and turned her around so I could massage her front too.

She looked at me underneath her long lashes with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Suddenly she stepped away from me, leaving my arm that was reaching for her suspended in the air.

"I can do the front myself." She grinned, leaning down to grab the lotion bottle.

"What?" I choked out, not believing what I was hearing. The front was the best fucking part! She couldn't do this to me. Well, apparently she could. "Oh, come on, let me do it." I took a step towards her, and she took one back.

"Nope. I'll do it." She bit her lip, probably to stifle a laugh. So she was making fun of me, the little tease.

"Bella." I gave her a dark look. "It is _imperative_ you let me do it," I said in my best no-nonsense voice.

She blinked at me, then started laughing. "Imperative? Well, Mr. English Dictionary, it is imperative that I do it myself."

"Come on." I whined, taking another step towards her.

"Nope." She grinned, popping the 'p' and taking a step back. "You just want to feel my boobies."

"Well, yeah. I like your boobies. Come here."

"Nope."

"Bella..."

"Nope."

I squinted my eyes and glared at her hostilely, silently declaring war. She guessed what I was going to do next, because she turned around and started running. Chuckling, I followed after her.

"You have no chance, you might as well give up now," I yelled, enjoying her playful mood.

"Never!" she yelled back, glancing over her shoulder.

_Oh yeah?_ I increased my speed, starting to chase after her for real. In no more than ten seconds I had her in my arms. She shrieked, taken by surprise, and we both tumbled to the ground with me on top of her.

"Gotcha," I whispered, smirking at her smugly.

"What are you going to do?" She challenged, her whole face radiating with joy.

"What am I going to do? Hmmm... how about this?" I dipped my head to her neck and shoved the tip of my tongue in the hollow of her throat, knowing she would go ballistic with laughter.

And right I was. As soon as my tongue made contact with her skin, she started laughing like a maniac, her body convulsing violently under me.

"Aagghh! Edward, stop it!" She shrieked as she thrashed her head from side to side.

I raised my head to look at her after a few moments. "You want more?"

"No!" she said, her eyes wild and her breathing labored.

I grinned. "Yes, you do."

I continued to torture her for a while when suddenly the sun disappeared as a large shade hovered over us. We both looked up in time to see Emmett smirking down at us.

"I see you two are having fun without us, but how about we play some volleyball?"

"I'll do anything you want me to if you get Edward off of me." Isabella breathed.

"Done!" He boomed. In a flash I was on my back in the sand, and Isabella was quickly scrambling to her feet.

"Emmett," she said, her eyes on me. "Is Edward ticklish?"

"Uh, yeah." He shrugged.

"Where?"

"His feet."

She hummed, turning to Emmett. "If you hold him down for me, I owe you a favor."

"What?" I shouted, outraged.

"Done!"

"Don't you fucking dare, Emmett." I threatened menacingly, already starting to get up.

He was quicker than me though, and pinned me to the ground, holding my upper body immobile. "Sorry, bro."

"What the fuck?" I glared up at him, then moved my eyes to Isabella who dropped to her knees in the sand next to my calves. "Bella, no."

"Oh, yes." She grinned hugely, firmly grabbing one of my feet and starting to run her fingers over it.

"No. FUCK!" My body jerked at the overwhelming sensations. "Argh! It fucking tickles!"

Isabella laughed evilly. "Payback, boyfriend."

"Oh, Jesus Christ!" I half- laughed half-moaned. "Have mercy."

"Nope."

"Bella!" I yelled exasperated. I couldn't take any more of it. "Motherfucker! Argh! Isabellaaaa!

~~ 0 ~~

We left the beach around four. After having dinner at our hotel's restaurant, we headed back to our room to take a shower and change clothes. Tonight was New Year's Eve, and we planned on celebrating only the six of us in Jasper and Alice's room.

While Emmett and I had rented regular rooms, Alice had always wanted to stay in a suite, so Jasper had rented one for her. It was a waste of money, in my opinion, but eventually it proved to be advantageous for all of us. Due to the fact that it was much bigger than an average room, we had more space to party.

Emmett, ever the resourceful guy, had bribed one of the bellboys to buy us alcohol. So, tonight we had three bottles of Absolut Vodka and a bottle of J. Roget champagne at our disposal.

Fucking perfect.

Isabella had just gotten out of the shower and was blow drying her hair, when my mom called.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey, honey." She greeted happily. "How are you?"

"Good. We just got back from the beach." I stretched on the bed and moved my eyes from the TV screen to the ceiling.

"Oh, really?" She sounded surprised. "Is it very warm there?"

"Today it was. How's the weather in Forks?"

She sighed. "Cold. It's snowing."

I chuckled. "Well, that sucks. How's Dad?"

"He's driving. He says hello."

I smiled. "Yeah, tell him hello back. You're going to Charlotte's house?" Charlotte was my mom's obsessed-with-holidays cousin. I bet she had organized a big-ass party with at least twenty guests as she did whenever she had a reason to.

"Yes, and I thought I'd check on my kids, because after they landed, none of them called again to let me know how they were doing."

"Sorry, Mom," I said, feeling a bit guilty. "We were kind of busy having fun. Can you honestly blame us?" I joked.

"Well, no. I remember being your age. Calling my parents to let them know I was okay was the last thing on my mind."

"See?" I smirked to myself. I swear to God, I had the coolest mom in the entire world.

I heard Isabella turn off the blow dryer, and seconds later she stepped out of the bathroom wearing a fluffy white robe and holding a brush in her hand.

"Yes, yes. I'm glad everything is okay with you. Tell Alice Mom and Dad said hi. I tried to call her earlier, but she doesn't answer her phone."

"Okay, I'll tell her. Better yet, I'll tell her to give you a call when I see her. Yeah?"

"Okay."

"Have fun tonight."

"You too, honey."

I hung up and tossed my phone on the bed, getting up in a sitting position.

"Who was that?" Isabella questioned, looking at me curiously as she combed her hair.

"Mom. Are you finished? Can I take a shower?" I asked eagerly. I desperately wanted to get the sand off my body.

"Yeah, go ahead."

~~ 0 ~~

"Woohoo, welcome to the parteeee!" Emmett started yelling as soon as Alice cracked the door open to let us in.

"Shut the fuck up, Emmett," I snapped, shaking my head at his idiocy. "We're not alone in this hotel. Do you want to get some manager's attention?"

"Party pooper." He muttered, walking towards us and grabbing Isabella's hand. "Come, Bella. I'll make you a drink," he said, leading her to the couch. They sat down and Emmett pointed towards the coffee table where the alcohol was. "What do you want with your vodka, orange or apple juice?"

"Apple juice." She answered after a brief moment of thinking.

"Yo, Edward!" Emmett boomed, looking over his shoulder at me. "What about you, man?"

"Orange," I said simply, heading towards the bed and taking a seat next to Alice who had the remote in her hand and was zapping through channels.

"Hey, sis. You look nice." She had on a pink babydoll dress with black thick hose underneath, and a pair of black flat on her feet.

"Why thank you, big bro'." She smiled, pleased with my compliment. "You don't look too bad yourself."

I smirked. "Mom called. She said she tried to call you too, but you weren't answering your phone."

She frowned and got up, going to the nightstand where her phone was. "Oh, yeah. Hmmm." She glanced up at me and shrugged. "We were probably in the bathroom taking a shower..."

I cleared my throat, interrupting her. "I don't need details, Alice. Just give her a call."

She went on the balcony, closing the door behind her, and seconds later Jasper plopped on the bed next to me.

"Hey," he said, handing me my drink.

"Thanks," I mumbled, taking a sip and grimacing, because it was fucking strong.

Jasper sighed. "Look, I can see you're still angry at me for what I said earlier. I don't want to fight with you over this, man... I was just expressing an opinion."

I snorted, turning to look at him. "Well, Jazz, you can keep your damn opinions to yourself."

He shook his head, staring down at his glass. "Edward, I want to tell you just one more thing." He raised his eyes to me. "I really like Bella and Alice does too. I don't want their friendship to be ruined because of you."

"I really don't get you, Jazz. What did I ever do to make you think I have the slightest intention to hurt Isabella?" He opened his mouth to talk, but I held my hand up, stopping him. "Listen to me. I care about her, okay? I really do."

"You said you cared about Tanya too, and look where that's gotten her," he said accusingly. "She's spending most of her lunch breaks in the girls' bathroom crying."

"Don't compare Tanya to Isabella." I hissed, starting to get really fucking mad. "Tanya is fucking obsessed."

"Edward..."

"Jasper, just stay out of my business, okay?" I downed the contents of my glass, glancing at Isabella. She was doing shots with Emmett and Rosalie, laughing and having a good time. "I care about Isabella, and our relationship is for real. If you want to believe it, good, if not... whatever."

"Okay." Jasper relented. "I'll stay out of it. I won't open the subject ever again. It's your life, not mine."

"Good," I said pointedly, getting up. "Come on, let's have another drink."

By the time ten p.m. rolled around, we were all more or less drunk. There was loud, slow music coming from the TV as all six of us were dancing to an I'm-so-emo-I-wanna-kill-myself Richard Marx song. Well, maybe I was exaggerating. I couldn't really remember the name of the song, but I knew it was old and pretty well-known, having listened to it often on the radio and TV.

I had my arms wrapped tightly around Isabella, my nose buried into her hair as we swayed to the unhurried rhythm.

"Oh, this is so sad!" Emmett suddenly cried out, clutching Rosalie tighter to him.

"Oh, shut up." Rosalie snapped, smacking him over the back of his head.

"I love you, baby. Even though you're mean to me most of the time." He tried to kiss her, but she pushed him away. "Oh, this song is so sad." Emmett sighed, clutching at his chest. "It breaks my heart."

"God, you're so drunk." Rosalie shook her head incredulously.

I chuckled, moving Isabella's hair so I could kiss her neck.

The song ended, and Black Eyed Peas'_ Time of My Life_ came on through the speakers. Emmett's face lit up. "Okay, it's time to switch partners!" He grabbed Alice and started spinning her around. "Woohoo!"

Jasper suddenly found himself empty-handed. He rolled his eyes at Emmett's antics, walking towards us. "Go dance with Rose," he said, starting to pull Isabella away from me.

I frowned. "That's not fair, man. I was having fun with my girlfriend."

Isabella grinned, winking at me. "Go have fun with Rosalie."

"Whatever," I muttered, heading towards Rose, who was sitting on the couch sipping on her vodka. "Wanna dance?" I held my hand out to her.

She looked up at me with raised eyebrows, then smiled and shrugged. "Sure."

After half an hour of dancing, most of us were exhausted. The only ones still dancing were Emmett and Isabella.

"Who wants to play cards?" Alice suddenly chimed, looking at us expectantly.

"Me!" Emmett yelled, tossing Isabella over his shoulder and continuing to dance as he made his way over to us.

"You don't count," Alice said, frowning when she saw no one else was interested.

"How about truth or dare?" Rosalie suggested.

"I'm in!" Emmett yelled again, passing Isabella to me. I sat her on my lap, and she smiled up at me, pecking my lips briefly.

We all nodded our agreement, and Alice clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yeah? Okay. Someone bring the bottle of vodka and let's sit in a circle on the floor."

"Okay, I'll go first," Rosalie said, taking a sip of vodka. "Alice, truth or dare?"

Alice thought for a moment. "Truth."

"Is it true that you and Jasper had sex earlier in the shower?"

"What?" My eyes widened.

Alice shrugged innocently. "Yeah."

"What the fuck, Rosalie?" I barked, tugging at my hair. "You can't just go asking my sister these kinds of questions in front of me."

"As you can see, I can. Plus, Jasper is my brother. Next!"

"Okay, this one is for Edward." Alice was practically vibrating with anticipation. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," I said immediately.

Alice grinned. "Who was your first time?"

"Oh, come on."

"What?" She shrugged. "You never told me."

I arched an eyebrow. "You really wanna know?"

"Yeah."

I sighed and glanced at Isabella. She, like the rest of them, was looking at me expectantly. "It happened when I was in freshman year with Eunice Brown."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Emmett slapped his hand hard on the floor. "Eunice Brown? The _senior_ hot brunette with big tits?"

"Yeah."

"Damn it." He was looking more shocked than ever. "Lucky motherfucker. What the fuck did she see in you? She was _three_ years older than you, man."

"Wow," Jasper said, looking in awe. "You're definitely my idol now."

I just rolled my eyes at them. "I'm next. Emmett, truth or dare?"

"You know me." He perked up immediately. "Dare!"

"I want you to..." I brought my forefinger to my chin, pretending to be deep in thought. "...flash your ass to the good people of Los Angeles."

Emmett grinned hugely, getting to his feet in a flash. "Piece of cake."

"Oh my God, he's so gonna do it." Alice squealed as all of us got up in a rush to follow Emmett who was heading towards the balcony.

When he was on the balcony, he turned to face us and slowly started unbuttoning his jeans, putting on a show for us.

"Go faster." Rosalie yelled, grinning from ear to ear.

"You wanna see it, baby?" He winked, thrusting his hips in her direction.

"Oh, yeah, show it to me," she said, stifling a laugh.

Without further ado, Emmett pushed his jeans to his knees and pulled down his boxers, giving all of us a heck of a view.

Jesus, I was going to have nightmares for a month because of him.

Jasper quickly covered Alice's eyes, even though it was already too late. Isabella gaped at Emmett, completely flabbergasted, then brusquely buried her face in my neck.

"Oh my God." She shook with laughter, clutching at my shirt.

I chuckled, wrapping my arms around her. "Fucker is so drunk," I whispered to her hair, amused.

"Woohoo. Take that LA!" Emmett yelled, waggling his hairy, bare ass in the air.

"Okay, that's enough, you Neanderthal," I called, pulling Isabella inside.

"That was fun, even though my ass froze," Emmett said enthusiastically, buttoning his jeans as he stepped back into the room. He plopped down on the floor as did the rest of us. "My turn. My lovely, Bella." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Truth or dare?"

Isabella bit her lip as she took a moment to think. "Dare."

"Yes!" He pumped his fist in the air excitedly. "Thank you. Now, I want you to kiss my Rosie. With tongue."

"What? !" Isabella squealed, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Oh, yeah." Emmett nodded, obviously pleased with himself. "Come on, don't be a pussy." He rubbed his palms together in anticipation.

"Emmett..." Isabella whined, casting a helpless glance at Rosalie.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Let's just do it, Bella. He's an idiot."

Isabella sighed, then turned to Emmett with a deep frown. "You have problems, buddy."

He grinned in return. "I know."

Isabella shook her head like she couldn't believe what she was about to do, and crawled to the middle of the circle. Rosalie did the same, and they sat on their knees facing each other.

Rosalie approached her face to Isabella's, and when she was merely inches away, she whispered something in a very low voice so none of us could hear her. Isabella nodded almost imperceptively, and they cocked their heads to opposite sides, slowly closing the distance between their mouths.

"Oh, fuck." The words escaped my mouth unwillingly. Talk about visual stimulation...

The only thing going through my mind in that moment as I watched them through a lustful haze, was that it was the hottest thing I've ever seen in my entire life.

Even though I could see a sliver of tongue here and there, the kiss was very superficial, and it ended much too soon for my liking. I swallowed, shifting my position so my erection wouldn't be visible.

"Man, I've always wanted to see two chicks do that," Emmett said dreamily, when the girls pulled apart.

My gaze was trained intently on Isabella. She took her previous place next to me and folded her legs underneath her, not meeting my eyes. She looked a bit uncomfortable as she ducked her head and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, but I on the other hand was so turned on, I wanted to jump her right then and there.

"Okay, my turn," she said softly, glancing around at all of us, her eyes finally settling on Jasper. "Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said, grinning with anticipation.

Isabella smiled wickedly. "Hmmm... I want you to give Emmett a sample of your dirty pillow talk."

"Whoa!" Emmett boomed, taking another gulp of vodka. "Aren't you the little minx? Come on, Jazz. Give it to me."

"I...uh..." Jasper stammered, caught by surprise. "Fine." He sighed, turning to Emmett. He stared at him intensely, then shook his head and grabbed the vodka bottle, taking it to his mouth. "I'm not drunk enough for that." He mumbled, taking a few sips.

"Emmett..." he finally said after taking a deep breath. "No one has ever turned me on like you do."

"That's a good start." Alice laughed, nudging him with her elbow playfully.

"I can't wait to be alone with you..."

"I know you can do better than that." Emmett gave him a pointed look, pushing the alcohol towards him once again.

Jasper drank a bit, then his face lit up as inspiration hit him. "You have the nicest dick I have ever seen."

"Bwahaha. Oh, man that is so gay." I laughed, throwing a pillow at him.

"Your body drives me crazy." He continued, with more confidence.

"Dirtier!" Alice urged, clearly enjoying herself.

"I love the feel of your lips on mine when we kiss. And I love kissing you everywhere."

"Oh, boy." Isabella snickered, giving me an amused look.

"I want you to be my sex toy tonight!"

"I want to fuck you so bad." Jasper blurted out, causing five sets of eyes to pop out in shock.

"Okay, that's enough!" Emmett yelled, looking at Jasper with wild eyes. "Jasper, it's your turn."

Jasper pouted at him. "I was just warming up." Emmett narrowed his eyes at him, and he shrugged, turning to Isabella. "Bella." He grinned devilishly, clearly wanting to get back at her. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said boldly.

"Give Emmett a lap dance."

Her face fell as she groaned. "Oh, brother. I should have picked truth." She grumbled petulantly, shooting Jasper a mild glare. "Why does everything have to involve Emmett anyway?"

Emmett grinned hugely, holding his arms open to her. "Because I'm such a good sport. Now come to papa."

He pulled a chair in the middle of the room and sat on it as Isabella came forward, stopping in front of him. Alice quickly jumped to her feet, grabbing the remote and changing channels until she found a song that Isabella could dance on.

Isabella took a deep breath and shyly started swaying her body in sync with the music.

"Come on, Bella, don't be shy." Alice encouraged her. "Rosalie doesn't mind."

Isabella cast a fugitive glance at Rosalie, who reassured her with a firm nod and a smile.

She started picking up her pace, moving more confidently. Emmett leaned forward and put his hands on her waist, bringing her closer to him.

"Hey, man, stop touching my girlfriend." I scowled, getting up from the floor.

"Jealous much, Edward?" He smirked at me, twirling Isabella around.

I was about to say something nasty when Alice elbowed me in the stomach, making me clutch my stomach in pain.

"Shut up," she said, menacingly.

I gritted my teeth and bit back my words, not wanting to ruin the evening. Isabella had on a red cardigan over a back top, and she took it off, wrapping it behind Emmett's neck, continuing to dance around his legs. She was starting to loosen up and have fun, but with each sway of her hips I could feel myself starting to get madder and madder.

I knew it was just a game, but I couldn't help the jealousy that ate at me at seeing her do that to another guy. I was glad that she was enjoying herself, but all I wished was for that damn song to end and for her to stop grinding on fucking Emmett.

Finally, after another minute of torture, the music came to an end and Isabella stopped moving.

"Please give a round of applause for my girl Bella!" Emmett boomed, getting up and ruffling Isabella's hair playfully.

They all laughed and clapped their hands, joking about how much Emmett enjoyed the show and how Isabella blushed furiously when everything was over, but I was still annoyed.

Isabella noticed that something was wrong by the way I was glaring at them and walked over to me, her cheeks still flushed. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned, putting her palms on my chest.

"Nothing." I tried to smile, but it came out more like a grimace.

She could tell I was lying, but she didn't insist on it. I kissed her lips gently and pulled her in my lap as we sat down so we could continue the game.

"Rosalie, truth or dare?" Isabella asked.

"Dare, of course."

"Suck on the middle finger of someone in the room, except yours and Emmett's."

The game continued like that until approximately five minutes to midnight.

"Hey, where's the champagne?" Jasper yelled, swaying a bit as he got up to his feet. Now he was definitely drunk.

"Here." Alice ignored him and handed me the bottle to open it.

Rosalie and Isabella went to the bathroom to wash our glasses, then brought them back, placing them on the coffee table. Alice turned on the sound of the TV where an enthusiastic presenter broadcasted live from Times Square.

I held the champagne, ready to uncork it as we all stood, silently waiting for the famous giant ball to drop. I turned my head in Isabella's direction and looked at that beautiful face that had drawn me to her in the first place.

She had caught the sun, so her usually pale skin had now a lovely caramel complexion to it that mixed perfectly with her dark wavy hair and big brown eyes. Eyes that held a distant, dreamy look within them as she stared at nothing in particular. Sometimes, when she was angry, I had found out that to look into those amazing eyes was like teetering on the brink of an abyss, but when she was happy, they were so bright and full of light, it was impossible to tear your gaze away from them.

There were a few scattered freckles across her rosy cheeks and her cute perky nose, evidence of the light tan.

Her lips were full and sensuous, colored nicely in a dark shade of red. These were the lips that molded so perfectly against mine every time they touched. The lips that almost had me going bonkers not long ago because of how much I longed to kiss and posses them. The same lips that felt so warm and inviting and drove me wild every time I tasted them.

Her beauty was breathtaking.

I could honestly say that I'd never, in my entire life met a woman that attracted me as much as she did, and now, because I was such a lucky bastard, she was all mine.

My girlfriend.

I didn't know what I did to deserve her, but I was so fucking glad and grateful that she had come into my life.

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6..." The countdown started, and with much effort I forced myself to look away from Isabella.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Happy New Year! ! !" Everybody yelled at the top of their lungs along with the young presenter on the TV. I popped open the bottle of champagne and poured it generously in the awaiting glasses. We each grabbed one, clinking them joyfully before chugging down the bubbly alcohol.

I tossed my glass carelessly on the coffee table, circling Isabella's waist and pulling her flush against my body. She yelped, then laughed as she smacked my arm. She opened her mouth to say something, but I stopped her by urgently planting my lips on hers.

I kissed her passionately, trying to show her through my actions how I felt about her. When she gasped for air, I pulled away, starting to pepper small kisses along her jaw and neck.

"Happy New Year, girlfriend," I murmured against her warm skin.

She took my head in her hands, bringing our faces together again as she initiated another more softer kiss. "Happy New Year, boyfriend." She smiled against my lips, a look of pure bliss overtaking her features.

* * *

**A/N Next chapter... probably sometime after the New Year's.**

**xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

**IMPORTANT! There is a time jump in this chapter as the action takes place three months later. No need to prolong the wait with unnecessary chapters about uninteresting stuff. The story must move forward! Lol. Also this chapter has a BIG lemon warning, so if you're not eighteen yet, you're not supposed to read it. Just saying :D**

**BWT, I had no idea lemons were so hard to write. Jeez... I think I'm not cut out for this, so I'm sorry if it's not what you expected.  
**

**And please pardon my imperfect French :)**

**A big thank you to Olivia for the creative nicknames she came up with a little while back :D  
**

**

* * *

****Chapter 22**

**Isabella Pov**

* * *

Friday, April 8th 2011.

An obnoxiously loud sound blared in my ear, causing me to jump ten feet in the air and scream like I was being murdered. I fell out of the bed, landing with my head on the wooden floor, face down. Groaning, I cursed loudly and got up, clutching at my forehead and starting to kick at the bed furiously.

Great way to start my day.

"Bells," Charlie called from the hallway, knocking on my door hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I yelled, my nostrils flaring as I launched myself onto the bed and grabbed my phone that was still ringing. I turned off the alarm and shook my head at my own idiocy. I had fallen asleep with it in my hand. My hand which had been resting under my chin.

"Okay." I heard Charlie say. "I'll see you downstairs."

Grumbling obscenities under my breath, I picked up some clothes and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. When I stepped into the kitchen sometime later, Charlie was in his usual seat, having coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Morning," I greeted crankily, my head still hurting from the rough contact with the floor.

"Morning." He looked up, taking me in. "What's wrong?"

I frowned and sat down next to him, rubbing my hands over my face. "What do you mean?"

"You seem irritated." He noticed with mild amusement. "It's not even seven."

"Well, I _am_ irritated." I scowled at him, like he was the one to blame for my bad mood. "I fell off the bed and hit my head. I think I can actually feel a lump starting to form," I said, tracing my fingers over a particular spot on my forehead.

"Oh."

"I swear to God I'm going to murder Edward one day," I mumbled, my brow furrowed.

Charlie snorted into his mug. "What did he do this time?"

"He messed with my phone again. He set my alarm volume at maximum."

Charlie raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Maybe he wanted to make sure you wouldn't be late again."

I rolled my eyes, knowing he was referring to when Edward had to wait for me twenty minutes, because I had failed to wake up when I was supposed to. "I was late one time, Dad."

I poured myself some coffee and got up to make pancakes for breakfast. We were almost finished eating when I remembered I had to talk to Charlie about something. "Oh, I wanted to remind you that I'm spending the night at Alice's tonight."

He didn't look up from his newspaper as he continued to shovel pancakes with gusto. "You mean at Edward's."

I shrugged, watching his expression attentively. "Same thing."

"Hmmm."

"What?"

Finally, after a brief hesitation, he put down both his fork and reading material, and looked me straight in the eye. "Should I give you the condom talk?"

My eyes popped out of my skull, my mouth hanging open in shock. "Oh my God, Dad!" I covered my ears with my palms, glaring at him. "I won't listen to you, I swear."

Jesus, I was not a virgin anymore. I knew what a condom looked like and how to use one. Of course, Charlie didn't know this, but still...

"Okay, okay." He put his hands up defensively. "Just saying. It doesn't mean that I approve of these kinds of... activities, but better prepared than sorry."

I sighed exasperated. "Can we not talk about sex, please?"

"Sure," he said quickly, actually looking relieved. "More coffee?"

~~ 0 ~~

As soon as I spotted Edward's car parked in the driveway, every trace of irritation I felt towards him vanished instantly, and a huge grin overtook my face. I sprinted over to the passenger's side and climbed in quickly.

"Hey, sexy." Edward smiled at me warmly, his long fingers fiddling with the radio.

"Hello, handsome." I leaned over the gear shift to give him a kiss.

"Mmm." He hummed into my mouth, his arms wrapping around my waist as he drew me closer to him. "You're wearing a skirt. Me likes it," he said appreciatively, his palm traveling up my thigh and under said skirt.

"I missed you." I said with a sigh, referring to the fact that we had barely spent any time together the previous day.

"Me too," he murmured between kisses, his fingers reaching my underwear and stroking me lightly through the lacy material.

I pulled his hand away after a moment. "Behave. My dad could see us."

He smirked at me mischievously, instead burying his hands into my hair. "I can't wait to have you alone tonight," he whispered in my ear, his tongue darting out to lick at my earlobe, and causing a shiver to run down my spine.

A sharp bang pulled us apart. We both looked out the driver's window to see Charlie's hunched form standing outside, glaring at us.

Edward rolled down his window and grinned. "Morning, Chief."

"Stop molesting my daughter in my driveway, punk." Charlie glowered at him with his arms folded over his chest.

Over the last few months, they had developed some sort of love-slash-hate relationship. I mean, Charlie was trying to look annoyed with Edward most of the time, but I knew that deep down he was starting to like him. Edward liked to tease Charlie whenever he had the opportunity, enjoying when he got a reaction out of him, which was almost all the time.

"She wasn't complaining, so I wouldn't call it molesting, Chief," Edward said matter-of-factly, earning an actual sneer from Charlie.

"You think you're smart, huh?"

Edward shrugged nonchalantly, his eyes glowing with amusement. "My parents tell me that I am."

"Get your asses to school before I get my shotgun." Charlie barked, doing his best to look menacing. He lifted two fingers to his eyes, then pointed them at Edward. "I have my eyes on you."

Edward chuckled, but started up the car, putting it in reverse and heading towards the main road.

"Could you not aggravate him, for once?" I said, fumbling in my purse for my lip balm.

"Why? It's fun."

"It won't be fun when he comes after you with his shotgun."

He looked pensive for a brief moment, then shrugged off whatever thought he had on his mind. "Nah."

"I suggest you don't underestimate him."

"Mhm." He murmured absentmindedly, reaching over to the radio and starting to fiddle with it once again. When he couldn't find anything that he liked, he just huffed, annoyed, and turned it off.

"You know," I said, turning to look at him, "when I told Charlie I was spending the night at your house, he attempted to give me the condom talk."

Edward chuckled. "Really?"

"Yeah." I smiled, taking his hand and lacing our fingers together.

"Is there a need for the condom talk?" he asked cautiously, a glimpse of hope fluttering across his face.

I bit my lip and shrugged, turning my head to look out the window.

Tonight was the first I was going to spent at Edward's house after the New Years when we agreed to start our relationship. I didn't want to push my luck with Charlie, who had been pretty reluctant when I first gave him the news about Edward and me, so we decided not to flaunt it in his face, at least in the beginning. Now Charlie had pretty much gotten used to the fact that Edward was my boyfriend and that he couldn't do anything about it.

Also, over the last week, I had come to a really important conclusion. I was more than ninety percent sure that I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward.

No, I kid you not.

I had no idea how it happened; it just struck me last Monday in Biology. I accidentally dropped my pen to the floor, and he crunched down to get it for me. One moment I was okay- bored with the never-ending class, but okay- and the next thing I know, Edward turned to me with a soft smile and an outstretched hand, his eyes boring into mine ardently. I felt an overwhelming feeling of paralysis taking over my entire body; my heart started galloping wildly; a lump formed in my throat; my stomach felt like someone had a fierce grip on it, and_ I just knew._

I had fallen in love with Edward Cullen.

I hadn't told him yet. I was too afraid -I could even say paranoid- that he didn't feel the same way about me. I had already made the mistake of declaring my undying love once, and look where that had gotten me. And what scared me most was the fact that what I had felt then, now it seemed increasingly more. It was scary as fuck.

He hadn't said the words either, even though I could see in his actions that he really cared about me. Maybe subconsciously I was waiting for him to take the first step. I needed reassurance. I needed to know that his feelings were matching mine, before really opening my heart to him and making myself vulnerable.

Regarding our physical relationship, Edward and I had gotten as far as getting completely naked and bringing each other to orgasm. Although we both now knew what the other's body looked like, we had yet to give each other oral sex. It wasn't that he didn't want it, because he had tried more than once, but I wasn't comfortable with that yet. I had this strange conviction that we had to have actual sex first. For me, oral sex was just too intimate; even more intimate than the actual act of uniting your body with someone else's. So yeah, call me crazy, but I was sticking to my convictions, and I was pretty content with that.

Edward, on the other hand, was becoming hornier every day, which caused his moods to fluctuate as often as a mother changes her newborn's diaper. Now he could be all smiles and in a good mood, but in the next minute something would tick him off, sending him into fits of anger. He would curse, grumble under his breath, kick or punch at whatever inanimate object stood in his way, and blame the entire world for ruining his day.

So tonight, after a week of contemplating and planning, I was going to put him out of his misery.

I was as ready as I was ever going to be, and even though we hadn't yet confessed our feelings for each other, I wanted to give him this. _I_ wanted this.

For the last three months, he had been the most exemplary boyfriend on the planet, never pushing me to do anything I didn't want. He respected my opinions and desires even though sometimes it was killing him, and in my book that was what really mattered.

We sometimes had fights, some of which ended up with me hanging up on him or slamming the door shut in his face, both of which made him insane with rage. Others ended up with him telling me to get out of the car faster before he lost his shit, or him simply refusing to acknowledge me anymore, which of course made me even angrier.

Either way, we always kissed and made up rather quickly. He was the one who gave in most of the time, because as he put it, "my ego was bigger than his."

We fought over plain stupid things like, "why didn't you answer your phone when I called you", or "why were you talking to that girl in the hallway", and "why do you listen to this song that in my opinion is pure crap." Honestly, most of the time I had no idea what we were fighting about, but the make up process was always oh so sweet.

Almost all new couples constantly act like the world begins and ends with the person next to them, always holding hands and wearing stupid lovestruck grins on their faces.

Well, let's just say we were no ordinary couple.

Of course, we too were holding hands and sometimes were wearing stupid grins on our faces, but that's when we weren't fighting or arguing over things. Honestly now, how many new couples fight? Well, we did. I guess we were somehow special, because we didn't see it as a big deal. It was just what we did. I think it was some sort of sick foreplay for us, because sometimes we actually looked for a fight. Maybe we only enjoyed too much what came after.

We were an unusual couple, yes, but in a way I think we were kind of perfect for each other. And we did have our tender moments, when nothing else but the two of us existed in the entire world. Those moments I loved the most, when Edward was being so sweet and loving, it was making my heart swell with those intense feelings I had for him.

For me, we were a perfect match.

Three months.

Time practically flew by us.

When we arrived at school, Edward parked the Volvo in his usual spot and killed the engine, turning to me. He sighed and grabbed my waist, maneuvering me so I was sitting on his lap with my feet on the passenger's seat. He kissed my neck languorously, burying his face in my cleavage. I chuckled, running my fingers through his hair as he rubbed his palms over my lower back.

"I don't feel like going to school today," he murmured, his voice muffled by my breasts.

"We're already at school, wise guy."

He lifted his eyes to mildly glare at me. "You know what I mean."

I smiled. "Yeah, but we have to. Charlie would kill me if I skipped school."

He cocked an eyebrow. "You already skipped school with me twice."

"Yes, because you're a bad influence."

"But you liked going into the woods to fool around, didn't you, you little perv?"

I frowned, my mouth setting into a thin line. "Well, it won't happen again, I can assure you of that, jerk."

"Keep telling yourself that. You know you can't resist me." He gave me a devastating, panty-wetting smirk, his hands going straight underneath my top and cupping my bra-clad breasts.

"You're so conceited," I murmured, gazing down at his hands that were trying to decipher if my bra had a front clasp. It had.

He undid the clasp and palmed my bare breasts, gently twisting my nipples between his thumb and forefinger. I hissed, feeling the usual tightening in my lower regions.

"You like that?" he whispered, his tongue darting out to lick at my collarbone.

I nodded, biting on my lip in sweet agony, but placed my hands over his, trying to remove them. "Edward, someone could see us."

We were flanked by two other cars on each side, but it was still a public place, pretty crowded at this hour. As luck had it, just as the words left my mouth, there was a sharp knock on the passenger's window. Alice stood outside with her hands akimbo and narrowed eyes.

"Fuck." I swore under my breath, slapping Edward's hands away and crossing my arms over my chest to cover myself.

Edward made a shooing gesture, causing Alice to roll her eyes at us before quietly departing. He turned to me and grinned, his hands going for my breasts again.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, this time in annoyance.

"Relax, I want to do your bra." He shook his head at me, lifting my top and searching for the small clasp.

We got out of the car, and people's eyes turned on us as always. I heard we were still the daily conversational subject of half of the school's population as it seemed that they couldn't get over the fact that we were together. Edward took my hand, lacing our fingers together as we headed towards the main entrance.

He didn't give a fuck about what people thought, and if I was being honest, I didn't either.

Alice was waiting for us in front of the double doors. "You know, you always make out and grope each other in the most inappropriate places."

"It's not my fault your brother is a horn dog," I muttered, elbowing Edward in the ribs gently.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "It's not my fault you don't give me any pussy." He bit my earlobe and grinned down at me teasingly.

"Are you two finished?" Alice asked, sounding exasperated and a bit grossed out.

"Sure," I said, rubbing and patting Edward's ass, knowing it would get him really worked up, before linking arms with Alice and heading towards the second floor where we both had first period.

I heard Edward's faint groan behind me. "You're going to pay for that."

~~ 0 ~~

When lunchtime rolled around, I headed towards the cafeteria, first making a stop at my locker to leave my books. I spotted the guys at our usual table, and made my way towards them. Something caught my eye, and I turned my head to see Angela taking a seat at her table, quickly followed by Ben. I debated for a brief moment before changing course towards her.

"Hey." I greeted both.

Ben nodded, and Angela smiled at me warmly. "Hi, Bella."

"I just wanted to say hi. I haven't talked to you in a while."

"Yeah, you know, school keeps us busy and stuff..."

"Yeah."

It seemed that no one wanted to acknowledge the big elephant in the room. Since Edward and I had started seeing each other, and I'd started hanging out with his friends, I hadn't been spending much time with Angela. I knew part of the reason was Jacob, who now seemed to hate me for some unknown reason. I was trying to be polite to him, but even when I greeted him in the school's hallways, he completely ignored me.

If he wanted to act like a child, so be it. Pretty soon I was going to pay him in kind by totally ignoring him back. Maybe that's what he wanted.

He should have respected my decision. What I did with my life was none of his damn business.

"So, I'll see you later?" I said awkwardly, shifting my weight from one foot to another.

"Sure."

"Okay," I mumbled, starting to walk away.

Edward was watching me curiously, and as soon as I sat down next to him, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, kissing my temple lovingly.

"Hey, guys," I said, leaning into Edward.

"Hey." They all greeted in unison, different shades of bored painted on their faces.

"What do you feel like eating, love?" Edward whispered in my ear. He sometimes called me that, and I must admit that I kind of loved it.

I turned to him and smiled, pecking him on the cheek. "Whatever you're having."

"Is pizza okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Seeming content with my answer, he pecked the tip of my nose and got up, quickly disappearing from sight.

I sighed and put my chin in my hand, starting to scan the groups of kids eating their lunches. As I did so, I felt my gaze unconsciously dart towards a particular table. There, squeezed between two girls chatting enthusiastically with a blond guy, was Tanya, whose eyes were trained on Edward as he stood in line, waiting for his turn.

If looks could kills, Tanya would have been long dead. I glared at her, and finally, as if sensing my eyes on her, she turned to me.

We were like two vipers confronting the other for our next meal. Of course, Edward was not a meal, but what was going on between his ex-girlfriend and me felt very primal.

I fucking despised her.

I wanted her nowhere near _my_ boyfriend.

Just the thought that he had fucked her repulsed me.

I had became so incredibly jealous of her, it was laughable.

I guess that's what happens when you're forced to see your boyfriend's ex-girlfriend on a regular basis.

Some of our fights involved Tanya. She had kept calling Edward constantly for at least a month after the New Year's, even though she was well aware of the fact that he was not single anymore. I was so enraged, I actually didn't speak to him for two days. He never answered her calls, but the green eyed monster in me was extremely suspicious.

Eventually, after weeks of trying, he succeeded to convince me that he wanted me, and me only. But... even though I believed him, I couldn't help how I was feeling inside. I was so unreasonably jealous, I wanted to slap myself for being so irrational. I simply couldn't help it.

I knew that because of my past, my trust in the male species had decreased exponentially. I knew in my heart that Edward was not _him_, yet, I couldn't control myself.

"Here you are." Edward's voice suddenly brought me back to present. He pushed a tray with some pizza and orange juice in front of me, and sat down.

"Thanks." I smiled up at him, doing my best not to make it look like a grimace.

He winked, oblivious to the silent war disputing between me and the skank. "You're welcome."

~~ 0 ~~

I was packing an overnight bag while Edward was downstairs watching a football game with Charlie. After finishing, I brushed my teeth and shoved my toothbrush into my bag. I grabbed the bag and my jacket, and with one final glance at my room, I closed the door behind me.

"I'm done!" I called as I descended the stairs.

Seconds later, Edward appeared at the bottom of the stairs. He reached for my bag to take it from me, and I smiled at him sweetly.

"Well, aren't you quite the gentleman."

He smirked cockily. "I am."

Charlie stood in the living room's doorway, scanning us with furrowed eyebrows. "You kids be good, you hear me?"

I sighed. "Dad, we're not seven."

"Yes, I know," he muttered darkly. "You know what I meant."

"Yes, yes." I waved him off hurriedly. "Anything else?"

"Well, no. I already gave Edward the condom talk, so you're good to go." He nodded his head firmly, looking pretty pleased with himself.

I gasped in shock. "Oh my God, Dad!"

"What?" He shrugged innocently.

I stared at him open-mouthed. I couldn't believe him! "Noting... just... never mind." I turned to Edward with pleading eyes. "Please, let's go."

Edward laughed, ushering me outside as he yelled a goodbye to Charlie over his shoulder.

When we arrived at the Cullen's, it was half past five. Esme, wearing an apron and holding a spatula in her hand, greeted us warmly.

"You kids are here. Good. I was just making dinner."

"You need help?" I asked, nodding towards the spatula.

She smiled kindly. "No, Bella dear. I can handle it. You two go watch some TV."

"Okay."

Edward, still carrying my bag, led me up the stairs to his room. When we got there, he tossed the bag on the bed and made his way to his closet.

"I'm going to change clothes. You need something?" He pulled out some sweatpants and a long sleeved t-shirt, turning to look at me expectantly.

"I'm good." I sat on the bed, taking out a pair of black leggings to change into. "Although, can you give me one of your t-shirts? It's larger and more comfortable."

"Sure." He glanced inside for a moment, before taking out a gray and white t-shirt and tossing it to me.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He yawned and stretched his arms over his head, showing off a sliver of his tummy as he did so. He then started stripping in front of me, not seeming to be bothered by my intense stare. "What? Am I that sexy?"

I grinned sheepishly. "You are."

He chuckled, walking over to me. Standing between my parted thighs only in his boxers, his fingers found refuge in my locks. "Your turn. Show me some titties."

I rolled my eyes at him, but did it anyway. His eyes moved from my face to my chest, where they lingered.

"Perv," I said amused, starting to pull his t-shirt over my bra.

"Wait." He stopped my hands' descending, leaning down to give each of my breasts a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss.

"Are you done interacting with my breasts?"

He gave them a soft squeeze and me a heated gaze before helping me finish getting dressed. "For now."

As we were coming down the stairs, our fingers loosely intertwined together, Dr. Cullen stepped out of the living room, heading towards the kitchen.

"Isabella, hello." He smiled lightly, his hands hidden in his pants' pockets. He was dressed casually, looking as handsome as ever.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen."

"Hey, Dad," Edward said next to me.

"Hey. How are you two?"

"Fine, you?" I answered politely.

"Fine, fine. I heard you're spending the night?"

"Yeah."

He nodded, glancing between us curiously. "Alice's in the living room. I'll go check on dinner."

Alice was sprawled across the couch with her feet kicked on the back and her head hanging down. When she saw us, she grinned widely. "About time. I was starting to get bored on my own," she said, looking at us upside down.

Edward sat in an armchair, pulling me down on his lap. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing as you can see." She stuck her tongue out to him playfully. "I was waiting for you guys."

"Anything worth watching?" he asked, nodding his head towards the TV.

Alice sighed aggravated. "Nope."

We were silent for a short while, our eyes trained on the huge flat screen where a random movie was playing. Suddenly, Alice jumped to her feet, almost falling over the coffee table in her rush. "I know!" she exclaimed happily. "Who wants to watch Titanic?"

"No way." Edward groaned at the same time as I said, "I do."

"Great! I'll get the DVD settled." She enthusiastically ran over to the DVD rack, scanning the covers intently.

"I'm not watching that crap, Alice." Edward scowled in his sister's direction.

"You can go back to your room if you don't want to join us." Alice answered, her back to us.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do," he grumbled, placing his hands on both sides of my waist to lift me off him.

"Don't go." I whined, refusing to get up.

"Bella," he said sternly, "I'm not watching Titanic."

"Oh, come on. I feel like snuggling on the couch."

"We can snuggle later."

"Please?" I batted my eyelashes at him sweetly, grabbing a fistful of his hair and tilting his head back to kiss his Adam's apple.

"I can't find it. I'm going to ask Dad where he put it." Alice announced, leaving us alone in the room.

"Pleaaase?"

"Whatever." Edward sighed in defeat, rolling his eyes at me. "I can't believe I said yes."

I chuckled, pecking his lips twice. "Why thank you, _Sparky_."

His brow furrowed. "Don't call me that. You know it annoys me."

"Oh, I know, but it suits you perfectly."

"Well, _Miss Prada_, how about I leave you here and I go upstairs?"

"Oh no, you don't. Come on, Sparky is a fun nickname. I like it."

He huffed. "It has nothing to do with me."

"Of course it has. You're very handsome, and when you go out in really strong light, your skin is so white it almost seems like it's sparkling."

Edward snorted, pinching my butt lightly. "Look who's talking. Do I need to remind you that you're as pale as I am?"

"Yeah, but you can't call me Sparky now. I called you that first. You have to come up with your own creative nickname."

"I already have. Miss Prrrada." He purred exaggeratedly, waggling his eyebrows.

"No," I said firmly.

"Yes."

"No."

"Pookie?" He grinned at me mischievously.

I wrinkled my nose in distaste. "Ew."

"Sweet cheeks?"

"Bleah."

"Cupcake?"

Arched eyebrow on my part.

"Muffin?"

"Biscuit?"

"Booty Pie?" He started enumerating every cheesy nickname that crossed his mind.

"No? Okay. Fruit cake?"

"Butter cup?"

"What's up with the food nicknames, Edward? Are you that hungry?" I slapped his chest softly, snuggling closer to him.

He laughed, kissing my forehead. "Kind of. So... Honey poo?"

"Nope." I grinned at his silliness, hiding my face in his shirt.

"Jelly Belly?"

"You have zero imagination, Sparks."

"Cookie?" He tried again, not giving up.

"Cookie monster?"

"Hey." I protested, pinching one of his nipples.

"Ow!" He howled, smacking my ass hard and making me yelp because it stung. "Bunny?" He thought for a moment, then snorted. "Yeah, right, scratch that. You're anything but an innocent bunny."

"Oh, so now you've moved on to animals," I retorted, crossing my arms at him like a petulant three-year-old.

He ignored me. "How about Cuddle bug?"

I made a silly face which he again ignored.

"Cricket?"

"Really, Edward? Cricket?"

"Hmmm." He put a finger on his chin, thinking. "Kitten?"

"Yes, I do scratch when I'm upset," I said sarcastically.

He narrowed his eyes at my acid tone. "Pussy, maybe?"

I stared him down.

He smirked. "No, definitely tiger. No? Bee? Bee would suit you. No? Bambi?"

"Oh, come on." I groaned, annoyed.

"I know." His face abruptly lit up like he'd had a revelation. "I'll call you Puffin."

I scowled. "How about I call you asshole?"

"Nooo, my little Puffin." He made a completely ridiculous pouty face, squeezing me to him hard. "Come here and let me snuggle with you."

"No." I pushed on his chest half-heartedly, not really wanting to get away.

"Oh come on, puffins are cute, just like you." He kissed the tip of my nose, his hands happily pawing on every inch of skin he could find. "Hmmm, you're puffy too."

I gasped in mock outrage. "Are you calling me fat, Sparky?"

"Maybe," he murmured, rubbing his cheek on mine.

"Jerk."

He chuckled lightly. "I'm kidding. Mmmm, my fluffy puffy puffin..."

~~ 0 ~~

"I'm going to take a shower," Edward said, when, after dinner, we went back up to his room.

"Okay." I plopped on his bed, leaning with my back against the headboard, and reached to the nightstand for the remote.

I zapped through channels, finally settling on the news. Then I remembered something. I got up and walked over to the door, clicking the lock close. No one ever stepped foot into his bedroom without knocking first, especially when I was there, but I didn't want to risk putting ourselves in an embarrassing situation if something went wrong, and on an impulse, Alice burst in on us.

Tonight I had big plans and I refused to see them ruined.

I settled back on the bed, waiting for Edward. When he stepped out of the bathroom minutes later, he was wearing only a white towel wrapped loosely around his hips, while he was drying his hair with another. My eyes ranked over his body almost on their own volition. Water was dripping from his hair, all over his naked chest and onto his defined abs, and I think I actually drooled a bit.

_Jeez, he really is so handsome_, I said to myself distractedly.

"Enjoying the view, Puffin?" He smirked knowingly, making his way towards me.

I smirked back. "Yes, Sparky. That is a very nice view indeed."

_You don't even know what's waiting for you_, I thought smugly.

"I'll show you more, if you want," he murmured seductively, tossing both towels to the floor and giving me a nice view of his... well, you know. He jumped on the bed, hovering over me as he started placing small kisses all over my neck. "Mmmm." His naked body lay on top of mine as he spread my legs apart so he could settle between them. "You smell good."

"Yeah?" Was my intelligent remark. It was starting to get very hot in the room.

Damn it.

My plan was to lock myself in his bathroom and take a shower, then to put on the sexy lingerie I had stuffed in my overnight bag for him.

Double damn it.

It looked like my plan was going to hell, because I couldn't bring myself to stop him from what he was doing.

"Yeah," he whispered, pushing his now growing erection where I most needed him. His lips found mine and my hands found his hair as we made out passionately for a while. "I love you." He suddenly blurted out, his eyes closed as his lips peppered reverent kisses all over my face.

"What?" I asked in a small voice, not trusting my ears. _Did he really say what I think he said?_

He looked at me then, his eyes burning. "I love you, Bella. So fucking much. You don't even know."

My breath caught in my throat, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. My whole skin broke into a million goosebumps.

"You don't have to say it." He rubbed his nose on mine lovingly, misunderstanding the panic in my eyes.

_But I want to say it!_ My mind was screaming. I just couldn't. It seemed that the words simply refused to get out. After all that time fighting the impulse to spill my guts to him, now I was rendered speechless.

_I'm the worst girlfriend of all time_, I scolded myself with a mental sigh.

I was brought back to present when his hands started traveling down my body, and I knew what was coming next. He wanted to bring me to orgasm, like he usually did when we found ourselves in a bed behind a closed door.

I took a deep breath, trying to find my voice again. "Edward," I said, tentatively running my hands over his back.

"Hmmm?" He was too concentrated nipping on my collarbone to look up.

"I think I'm ready."

His lust-fueled gaze immediately snapped to mine. "What?"

I bit on my lip hard, feeling my stomach clench with nervousness. "I think I'm ready."

"Really?" He choked out incredulously.

I nodded hesitantly. "Yeah."

"Fuck. I hope you're not joking around with me, because I'm so fucking horny, Bella," he said pleadingly, his eyes heavy as they searched my face for an answer.

"I'm not joking." I assured him and myself at the same time. "I want to do this, Edward."

"Okay." He nodded solemnly. "Just relax, okay? You know that I would never hurt you, right?"

"Yeah, I know," I whispered, stroking his cheek. I did know. But I couldn't help feeling like a nervous wreck at the thought of being physical with someone again. "Just be gentle."

"Always." He kissed me tenderly, both his hands starting to run up my sides. He cupped my breasts with his palms, playing with them through the material of his t-shirt and my bra. I squirmed a bit because it felt good, and grabbed his neck, pulling him down to me for another kiss.

Slowly, one of his hands found its way underneath the over-sized t-shirt, and caressed my stomach as it made its way upwards. He unclasped my bra, starting to fondle my hard nipples as his eager hips pushed against mine.

I panted, starting to get really worked up. It had been a long while after all. For both of us.

Suddenly, Edward got up on his knees, gabbing my waist and pulling me in a sitting position.

"Let's get rid of this," he said huskily, taking hold of the t-shirt's hem and starting to pull it over my head. "Fuck, I love your breasts." He exhaled in awe, ripping the bra off of me and attacking my nipples.

I gasped, clutching at his hair roughly as he worked me in a frenzy, preparing my body for the physical contact.

"Edward." I breathed, my eyes rolling to the back of my head.

"You okay?" He lifted his head as his lips went straight to my earlobe. He flickered his tongue over it, making my body tingle in anticipation.

"Yes." I hissed, dragging my nails over his bare back and butt.

He urged me to lie back down, and his mouth began making out heatedly with my neck. Then it descended towards my collarbone, my chest, and down to my stomach where he languidly circled my belly button with his tongue and bit the skin with his teeth, causing me to buckle off the bed at the sensation ripping through my groin.

"Fuck. These need to come off right now." He grunted, desperately clutching at my leggings. After peeling them off faster than I could blink twice, his gaze lingered on my crotch as he massaged the insides of my thighs. "Nice panties." He observed with a smirk. It was one of the four pairs he had bought for me when we went shopping together for the first time.

"I'm glad you like them." I smiled up at him, lightly stroking his abs, my fingers caressing the trail of reddish hair there.

"I should buy you more pairs like this one. I like blue on you," he said distractedly, his eyes darting to my hand.

"Edward?" I said a bit impatiently.

He ran his tongue over his bottom lip, continuing to watch my movements with obvious anticipation. "Yeah?"

"Can you shut up and get to work?"

He burst out laughing, looking up at my flustered with arousal face. "Bossy much?"

"Oh yeah," I said, turning my expression as serious as I could. "Tonight you're my sex slave."

"Mmm, kinky." He grinned hugely, pinching one nipple harder than I expected.

I yelped and smacked him over the side of his head. He gave an evil laugh and circled my thighs with his arms, dragging me closer to him, his teeth superficially sinking RIGHT THERE! You know what I'm talking about. The no-lips, or anything involving facial parts, zone.

I laughed loudly, because I couldn't help it, and slapped him again. Grabbing a fistful of his messy hair, I forced him up to me. Our mouths crashed against each other ardently.

That was one of the things I loved about him. He was so carefree about everything, he could make me laugh no matter the situation we were in.

After a heavy make out session, he eagerly slid the panties off my legs. Thank God I had remembered to shave that morning. His hand reached my sex and he cupped me gently, running the tips of his fingers over the thin strip of hair there.

"Fuck, have I told you how I love that you're not completely bare?" he said in his sexy voice that caused fire to ignite inside me.

"If I remember correctly, you told me to let it grow a little, about a month ago."

One Tuesday, when he dropped me off from school, he decided to stay a little while, since Charlie was still at work. Needless to say that not even ten minutes later we ended up in my bed, hungrily groping at the other's body. One moment he was kissing me fiercely, his fingers driving me wild, and the next thing I know, he abruptly stopped what he was doing, looking down at me curiously.

"You know, I like it more when you have a little hair down here."

I yelled in frustration. "Edward!"

"What? It's just a suggestion." He shrugged innocently, taken aback by my reaction.

"Not that. Why did you stop?" I whined desperately.

"Oh, sorry." He smiled apologetically, and with that he went back to what he was doing.

It was a brief conversation, I know. But later that night, after he left, I though about what he said, finally deciding to give it a try. He was my boyfriend after all. He was the one who had to see it all the time, so I thought what the hell. The expression on his face when he first saw the tiny strip of hair was priceless. I wish I had taken a picture.

"That I did," Edward said with a content sigh. "I'm still shocked you listened."

"Anything to make my Sparky happy," I said playfully, grinning up at him.

"Mmmm. You're so sexy, you know that?"

In response, I took his erection in my hand, working him at a slow pace. His head lolled back, his mouth parted and his eyes closed in pleasure as a soft sigh escaped him.

Two of his fingers found my entrance and he started pushing them inside insistently. I stopped my ministrations when after a while, I couldn't concentrate anymore.

"Keep going." He urged, placing his hand over mine and guiding it up and down his shaft. "Oh shit." He growled, not even seconds later. "Stop."

I let go of him immediately. He was breathing heavily, his green eyes dark with desire. He gripped my hips firmly, dragging me so close to him, his erection was brushing against my entrance dangerously.

"Jesus." He stared down at my groin hungrily. "I want you so bad."

"Then have me," I said boldly, causing him to groan low in his throat.

"Condoms." He grunted, not taking his eyes off of me. "I need condoms."

I blinked, starting to feel stupid for not having thought about it. How was I supposed to have sex with him without a condom? "Uh... I don't have any condoms, Edward."

"I do. Wait here." He threw me one last heated glance before jumping to his feet and running to his desk, beginning to search the drawers frantically. He cursed loudly when he couldn't find them, kicking at the desk impatiently, his very hard erection bobbing up and down from the sudden movement.

I watched him amused and stifled a laugh.

"Aha! Found them." He cried enthusiastically, quickly making his way back to me. He ripped the foil open faster than I could say _oh my God_, and pulled the rubber out, starting to put it on himself expertly.

Taking a deep breath, I spread my legs more and placed my hands on his forearms as he hovered over me with his hands planted firmly on each side of my head.

"I love you." He repeated passionately, pushing my thighs apart and starting to slowly drive himself into me. I winced a bit at the sensation. I was as wet as I could have been, but I was still tight, and he was slightly bigger than average. "Is this okay?" he asked concerned, seeing my expression.

"Yeah." I gritted my teeth, moving under him to facilitate the penetration. "Keep going."

"Shit." His nostrils flared when he was halfway in. "You're so tight."

"Ah." I hissed when he entered me completely. I felt so... full, a sensation that had been estranged from me for a long while.

"Jesus, are you sure you're not a virgin? You're practically strangling my dick." He grunted, his face scrunching with the effort of not thrusting hard, like I knew he had the natural urge to.

I let out a breathless chuckle, shaking my head and wrapping my legs tightly around his waist. A faint moan escaped him, and soon, the erotic dance of surging and retreating began as Edward started pushing in and out of me at a leisurely pace to accommodate me. His lips meshed with mine, and his tongue entered my mouth as he seemed intent on shoving it down my throat.

"Uuhhh." He exhaled in ecstasy, breaking the kiss. "I'm not going to last long."

I clutched at his ass, encouraging him. "It's okay." I wasn't expecting him to run a sex marathon with me on the first time. "Oh!" I gasped when he hit a sweet spot.

"You feel so good." He grunted, now moving faster inside me, his breath coming out in harsh pants. He reached between us and attempted to rub my clit, but it was obvious he couldn't focus too well, because he gave up soon after.

My hands roamed over his back, caressing him as he put more of his weight atop of me. I kissed his neck and he shuddered, groaning softly in my hair. He grabbed handfuls of it, rubbing his nose against my earlobe.

"Uuuhhh. Shit." Edward groaned, taking hold of my shoulders and clutching me impossibly closer to him. He came hard and without warning, spilling himself violently into the condom, and collapsing on top of me.

"You're squishing me." I chuckled, out of breath.

"Sorry." He groaned, lifting himself on his elbows, but not moving off of me. He took my face between his palms, starting to place sloppy kisses wherever his moist lips landed.

"Sorry," he said again, his eyes holding what I thought to be remorse.

"What for?" I asked, surprised.

He sighed. "You didn't finish."

_Oh._ "So? It's okay, there's plenty of time for that, Edward."

"That shit's not okay." His brow furrowed. "Give me ten minutes." He kissed my cheek soundly. "We'll go again."

However, as soon as he lifted himself off me and rolled onto his back, he started drifting off. I smiled, looking at his exhausted face, and lay with my head on his chest, pulling the covers over us.

"Edward?" I murmured, tracing patterns on his abdomen.

"Hmmm?" he murmured sleepily.

"I love you."

"Mmmm. You too."

~~ 0 ~~

I woke up to hungry hands pawing at me and something hard poking my butt.

"Are you sore?" Edward's husky voice whispered in my ear. He was spooning me, one of his hands sliding down between my legs.

"No," I answered, leaning back into him.

"I want to take you like this."

"Mhmm," I murmured my consent, too focused on what he was doing to utter any coherent words. I did need a release, after all.

"Is that okay with you?" His tongue circled my earlobe, his lips clamping down on it as he sucked hard.

"Yeah." I moaned, placing both my hands on his forearm.

"I love you." He breathed, rubbing his nose over my jaw tenderly.

"Love you." I echoed, my voice strained.

He took hold of my right leg, putting it over his as he spread me for him. "My beautiful girlfriend," he whispered, running his warm palm over my thigh and starting to push himself into me. In my haze, I realized he already had a condom on.

"Ah!" I cried after a while, his penis hitting spots long forgotten and igniting long lost sensations all over my body.

Edward toyed with my nipples, his teeth nipping on my shoulder. "Like that?"

"Yes." I panted, lost in the wonderful feeling of my orgasm approaching. "Harder. Oh, God!"

"Let go."

"Aaahhh!"

"Fuck..."

~~ 0 ~~

2:35 a.m.

"Harder than this?"

"Yeah."

"My dick's gonna break if I go any harder, Bella."

"Oh! Shut up and keep going."

"Turn around... Oh, fuck, the view is going to kill me."

"Ah!"

Smack. Smack.

"What are you doing? !"

"Uh... smacking you?"

Smack.

"Oh."

Smack. Smack.

"Ooh!"

"See? I told you you're kinky."

~~ 0 ~~

_We found ourselves in the same obscure room, where daylight was suppressed by massive green taffeta drapes hanging heavily from each large window of the Parisian mansion._

_A shy ray of sun peaked through the crack of a double curtain as soft French music came from the stereo system, while the impressive ebony baldaquin bed acted like a silent witness to a heated scene between two young lovers._

_His finger rubbed furiously against my most sensitive spot, causing sparks to fly within my body. This was the farthest we had ever went in regards to our physical relationship._

_I moaned softly and he growled in response, his fingers slipping further down and invading my opening as he massaged his way inside me almost violently.  
_

_It felt good, and I ran my hands over his back, encouraging him to continue what he was doing, which he did eagerly._

_Not long after, his movements were no longer causing pleasure, but an intense wave of pain as he reached my barrier. My whole body tensed, a cry escaping my throat as my short nails dug into his back._

_He groaned and closed his eyes, panting. "Je vais aller __très __ lentement. Oui?" (I'm going to go very slowly. Yes?)_

_I took a deep breath, steeling myself, and nodded. "Oui." (Yes.)_

_He resumed what he was doing, going at a much slower pace, while he nibbled on one of my breasts with his teeth. It was starting to hurt again and I protested, which only served to make him angry._

_"Je ne peux pas aller plus lentement que ce, Isabelle!" (I can't go any slower than this, Isabelle!) He sighed and got up on his knees. "Nous allons essayer autre chose." (We'll try something else.) He divested himself of his boxers as he hovered over me, his hands nudging my thighs apart as he lined himself at my entrance and started to push forward._

_"Bébé." (Baby.) I choked and he faltered his movements, lifting his head from my neck to look at me. "Promets-moi que tu arrêtes si je te dis." (Promise me that you stop if I tell you to.)_

_"Oui, je promets," (Yes, I promise,) he said hurriedly, before starting to push himself inside me again._

_I felt myself being stretched, and when my body couldn't take anymore of it, and it started to hurt really bad, I placed my hands on his shoulders, trying to push him away from me. He didn't budge even an inch._

_"Arrête!" (Stop!) I sobbed, a few tears escaping the corners of my eyes._

_"Bébé." (Baby) He grunted. "La douleur passera vite. Je te ferai sentir bien." (The pain will pass rapidly. I'm going to make you feel good.) He pushed again, and I cried out loudly, slapping at his upper arms as more tears started running down my cheeks freely._

_"Je veux arrêter. Je ne peux plus!" (I want to stop. I can't anymore!)_

_"Shh, mon ange. La douleur passera. Je t'aime." (Shh, my angel. The pain will pass. I love you.)_

_Then he leaned over so he could keep his weight on his forearms as he continued to push through my resistance, harder than before. He finally broke through, and I yelled in excruciating pain as my groin seemed to be set on fire. His mouth descended on mine, silencing my desperate sobs with a heated kiss._

_More tears ran down my face._

_"Ce n' était pas si mal, non?" (It wasn't so bad, right?) He grinned down at me as he started to move more forcefully._

_I didn't answer. My words were caught in my throat. I closed my eyes, praying to God that this nightmare would be over soon as a single thought played over and over in my mind._

_He didn't stop._

_~~ 0 ~~_

I woke up with a cry, abruptly sitting up in bed. My body was trembling, and my heart was beating wildly inside my chest. A shiver ran down my spine as I could still see his ugly face mocking me in the complete darkness surrounding me.

That's why I had never been woman enough for him. That's why he was looking somewhere else for sex. I was incapable of pleasing him. Every time I'd refused to do something sexual with him, he would get angry and call me a frigid, spoiled little girl.

I hadn't wanted to be a little girl in his eyes. I'd wanted to be a woman.

_"I have plenty of women to chose from," _he would say, when he felt like speaking in English. He sometimes liked to torture me by addressing me in my mother tongue, so that the knife would slip deeper.

And every time he would manage to break me, to make me give in, even though I despised myself for doing it, afterward.

One night, fed up with his cheating, we were in the middle of a particular bad fight when I yelled at him that I was going to give him a taste of his own medicine. I was going to cheat on him too.

He looked at me calmly, but with a dangerous glint in his eyes. _"Try it, and I'm going to kill you. Not him, only you."_

Again, the fact that he addressed me in English caused warning bells to ring in my head. When we were fighting, he only did it when he was beyond mad, as if to make sure I understood him perfectly.

After all, he too spoke it fluently_, _due to his mixed nationality._  
_

He had never really gotten physically violent with me, but right then I knew I should be afraid of him. Unfortunately it wasn't enough to make me leave him.

Strong hands circled my waist from behind, warm lips gluing to my ear. "Hey," Edward whispered, rubbing both his thumbs gently over my stomach. "Another nightmare?"

I swallowed hard, turning my head to the side to look at him. "Yeah."

He sighed. "You know, you'll have to tell me about them eventually."

"I know."

"When?" He prompted. "Bella, I'm sick and tired of seeing you exhausted at least three days a week because you can't get any sleep at night. You have to talk to someone."

He was referring to the last few weeks when I'd practically been a walking zombie. The nightmares had intensified for some reason, and it was driving me insane. I knew I had to talk to someone about them, but I didn't want to see a psychologist. Not yet, at least.

"Soon." I promised him, to which he gave me a doubtful look. "Soon."_

* * *

_

**A/N So? What did you think? **

**Reviewers will get a teaser :)  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Short transitory chapter ahead. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 23**

**Edward Pov**

* * *

"Mmmm," I moaned, pushing my morning erection into Isabella's thigh. I was on my side, facing her, with my right leg tossed carelessly over hers and my hand draped across her naked stomach.

She sighed in her sleep, turning away from me.

"Mphf," I grunted in protest, pulling her to me so that her back was flush against my chest.

"What do you want, caveman?" She half-moaned, half-groaned, weakly swinging her hand over her shoulder, trying to hit me.

"You," I said hoarsely, fondling one of her breasts.

Isabella and I had recently started having sex, and honestly, right now I was the happiest motherfucker on the entire planet. After long months of abstinence, I was now able to enjoy the physical aspects of having a girlfriend again.

If it were for me, we would have had sex the moment she agreed to be my girlfriend. But I knew she hadn't been ready then, and I respected that.

After all, I wanted her for more than just sex. I wanted all of her. I wanted to get to know her in every way possible.

I wanted to know her body.

I wanted to know her soul.

I wanted to laugh with her.

I wanted to fight with her, and I wanted to make love to her.

I wanted to be able to talk to her about mundane things, like the fact that I needed new underwear, or the fact that my computer broke down, and I needed to fix it.

I wanted her to scold me for stupid things, like the fact that I usually ate with my elbows on the table. And I wanted to yell at her when she left me waiting because she stood in front of her mirror for too damn long.

And last, but not least, I had wanted to know what love felt like; to know what it was like when you fell for a girl so hard, she was all you could think about, all day long.

I had wanted everything a normal, in-love couple had.

And I got my wish. I was so in crazy love with Isabella, I think I was capable of sacrificing everything for her. And I do mean everything.

Now I finally understood why people said love is blind. I couldn't see anything but her.

She was the reason I woke up in the morning.

She was the reason I couldn't even look in any other girl's direction.

She was the only person whose presence caused my heartbeat to go wild with excitement and my stomach to churn with nervousness.

She was the only one who could make my emotions fluctuate from one extreme to another in record time.

She was the first woman I had ever loved.

She was quickly becoming my everything.

I know it may sound cheesy, but it was how I felt about her. I was desperately in love with her, and I was going to give an arm and my left ball to keep her with me forever. Nothing and no one was going to take her away from me.

"Leave me alone." She buried her face into her pillow, pushing her ass further into my dick as she did so.

"Fuck." I swore under my breath, moving my hand from her tit to her pussy.

Soon, I had her moaning and writhing, her body begging for release.

"God, you really are horny, aren't you?" She panted, her fingers fiercely gripping my hair.

I leaned down and ran my tongue over her bottom lip, sucked on it, then moved upwards to tug on her earlobe with my teeth. "Months without sex will do that to a guy, Bella."

"Mmmmpf." Her back arched when my fingers hit the right spot. "Aah! Right there."

"Here?" I whispered sultrily, watching her expression that was scrunched with pleasure. "Here?" I asked again, enjoying the reaction I got from her.

She nodded furiously. "Ooh! Oh, fuck!"

Right before her body surrendered to the imminent orgasm, I quickly moved between her thighs, latching my mouth on her pussy.

"Edward, what are you doing?" she shrieked, her eyes wild.

I didn't answer. I think it was pretty damn obvious what I was doing. Instead I held one hand up, silently telling her to shut up, and continued with what I was doing.

She had been reluctant about oral sex in the beginning, saying that she thought it to be much too intimate to initiate before having actual sex.

Now that the main issue holding her back had been taken care of, I was excited to take our intimacy to the next level.

I pushed two fingers into her heat, keeping both my hand and my mouth busy.

"Oh, God," she whimpered, her walls constricting and her legs clamping down hard on each side of my head.

I licked and sucked and whirled my tongue around her clit, working her into a frenzy. As soon as I slipped my tongue inside her, she came undone with a muffled scream.

I looked up at her with a satisfied grin to see that she had covered her face with a pillow. Chuckling, I crawled on top of her, removing the pillow and kissing her lips softly.

"You liked that?"

Her face was flustered and she was breathing heavily, her brown eyes unfocused. "Yeah," she answered dreamily, reaching a hand to the back of my neck, and pulling me down for another kiss.

I detached my mouth from hers, waggling my eyebrows at her suggestively. "Now, let's continue."

Reaching between her legs, I stroked her lightly to see if see was wet enough. She was, and I fumbled with my hand on the nightstand for a condom. After putting it on, I grabbed my dick and started guiding it to her entrance.

"Uuuhh." I exhaled when I was all the way in. She felt so good. So fucking tight and warm and slick.

I put her legs over my shoulders, and started pounding into her hard and fast, working my way to my own orgasm.

"God, I don't think I can walk anymore," she complained afterward, supporting her weight on the nightstand as she got out of the bed.

I was too concentrated on staring at her ass.

"We only had sex, what, four times?" I said in response, moving my eyes up to her breasts when she turned around to put one hand on the mattress.

"Yes, in less than ten hours." She hissed, glaring at me. "I'm warning you, Edward. Don't even try it again for the next week, or I swear I'll beat the crap out of you."

"Tsk, tsk." I shook my head disapprovingly, still leering at her. "Why so violent?"

"I'm serious, Edward." She straightened up, starting to walk towards the bathroom.

My brow furrowed, my gaze trailing after her. "Are you seriously cutting me off for an entire week?"

"Yes!" She yelled over her shoulder, irritated.

"Aww, come on!" I whined, refusing to accept such an awful punishment. "But, what did I do? I was just getting used to it."

"No. No sex for a week," she said firmly, slamming the door shut behind her. "At least!"

~~ 0 ~~

_Seven hours later..._

"Aahh!" She writhed beneath me, her head thrashing from side to side.

"Goddamn it, I hate these fuckers," I grunted, pulling out of her for a moment to change the position. We were having sex for more than half an hour, and I had yet to come.

"I can get on the pill," Isabella said breathlessly, pushing me away so she could get on her hand and knees.

"Yeah?" I asked hopefully, getting behind her.

"Mhmmm." I slipped back inside her, starting to move at a slow pace. "I was before."

"Hmmm." My vision darkened as I felt a hot wave of anger washing over me. I really didn't want to think about her with other guys. "You'll need to make a doctor's appointment, right?"

"Yeah, I can do it on Monday for Tuesday or Wednesday afternoon." She leaned on her elbows, granting me deeper access.

"Good." I grabbed her waist, beginning to hammer my hips faster.

~~ 0 ~~

Wednesday afternoon, after school, I told coach Anderson I couldn't attend practice, because I had some personal business to take care off. Luckily for me, he was in a good mood, and didn't mind, so I was able to accompany Isabella to her doctor's appointment in Port Angeles.

"Do you have anymore water?" I asked her, my eyes on the dark road ahead.

It was well past seven p.m. and we were heading back home after having stopped for dinner at _Bella Italia._ I was listening to the sports news on the radio, and she was reading a magazine she had bought before we entered the gynecologist's office.

"Yeah." She twisted in her seat, reaching for her bag that had been tossed in the backseat. "Here." She offered the uncapped bottle to me.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," she said, going back to her magazine.

As I took a sip, my eyes darted to the rearview mirror, only to see the same black Toyota that had been behind us since we'd left Port Angeles.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?" She answered distractedly, not lifting her head to look in my direction.

"Did you notice that car behind us?" I handed her back the bottle. She looked at me surprised, then turned around to steal a glance through the rear window.

"What about it?"

"It's been there for a while." I slightly pulled my foot off the gas so I could take a better look at the driver. It was dark outside and the Toyota's headlights were a little too strong for my eyes. All I could make out was a large black form. I was almost one hundred percent sure it was a man, but I couldn't make out his face, nor the car's plate number.

Isabella turned to me with an amused smile. "What are you saying, that we're being followed?"

"I know it sounds stupid." I sighed, running a hand through my hair, and thinking that maybe I was being paranoid. "Who would want to follow us, right?"

"Yeah," Isabella said, her voice completely changed like she had suddenly realized something important. "Who..."

"What?" I looked at her, trying to decipher her expression. "You're thinking about something."

"No," she said frowning, turning back around to take another look at the car. "It was just a random thought."

"Would you care to share it with me? You're starting to freak me the fuck out." I put my foot back on the gas, accelerating the Volvo. Glancing in the mirror, I saw that the fucking car was keeping up with us. "Is there someone who wants to kill you or something?" I asked, starting to get really fucking concerned.

She laughed nervously, stealing a panicked glance in her side mirror. "Of course not."

As if sensing something was wrong, the car's mysterious driver suddenly sped past us, leaving us completely alone on the deserted road.

I let out a relieved breath, soon followed by a short chuckle. "Well, I guess we're not going to die today."

"Yeah."

I looked at Isabella. She was frowning deeply, biting on her upper lip, while she was restlessly twisting her hands in her lap.

_What the fuck?_

~~ 0 ~~

"I'm starving!" I hollered in the kitchen's direction. I was in the living room, lying on my back on the couch and watching TV, while my mom and Isabella were in the kitchen making dinner.

Actually, Bella was making dinner. I don't know what my mom was doing.

"If you keep complaining, I'm going to really let you starve!" Isabella called back, her voice slightly amused.

I scowled. "Stop being so mean to me! Mom, tell her to stop being mean to me!"

I heard both their laughs, and got up on my ass, preparing to go in there and see for myself what the fuck took them so long to make something to shove down my throat and quench the fucking hunger.

The front door opened and the sound of discarded shoes echoed through the foyer. "Smelling good in here!" Dad called, obviously in a good mood. "Hey, son," he said, appearing in the doorway and looking at me curiously.

"Hey." I nodded, stretching my arms over my head and letting out a lazy yawn. "Bella's cooking." I grinned at him proudly. I couldn't help it. I had the best girlfriend in the entire world, even though I was pissed at her right now.

But her food? I had only one word to describe it. HEAVENLY.

His eyebrows rose in surprise. "Oh, really? What is she making?"

"Dunno." I shrugged, scratching my stubble. "She banned me from the kitchen."

"Hello, honey." Mom wrapped her arms around Dad's waist, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Hello." He smiled down at her lovingly, kissing her forehead. "What's going on in there?"

"Bella wanted to cook dinner for us tonight. I'm not allowed to help her, so I've been keeping her company."

Dad chuckled, seeming amused. "Okay. And where's Alice?"

"She's spending the night at Jasper's."

"Alright. Well, I'm going to change clothes." He stroked Mom's hair gently, leaning down to kiss her again. "Love you."

Mom beamed at him. "You too, honey."

I blinked.

Dad took the stairs to their room, and my mom turned to me with a broad smile.

"You guys are sickening," I said, shaking my head.

"Oh, hush." She blushed lightly, coming to sit down next to me. "What are you watching?"

"A cooking show. I'm hungry."

She patted my leg sympathetically, leaning back in the couch and crossing one leg over the other. "Dinner should be ready soon."

"That's what you two have been telling me for the past hour and a half." I rolled my eyes, grabbing a pillow and tossing it on her lap. I lay with my head on it, and her fingers automatically went to my hair.

I fell asleep in less than five minutes.

~~ 0 ~~

"Edward!" Isabella yelled from the other side of the locked door. "Get out of the bathroom. I'm about to pee myself."

"I'm shaving, woman!" I stopped my hand's movements to yell back.

She pounded on the door. "Get out!"

"No! Go use Alice's bathroom."

There was small pause and some grumbling before I herd her voice again. "Jerk!"

I rolled my eyes at my reflection and sighed, putting down the razor. "Fine." Walking over to the door, I opened it just as she was preparing to step out of the bedroom. "But I'm not leaving."

Isabella rushed past me, clutching at her stomach, a tortured expression on her pretty face. She reached the toilet and turned around, realizing I was still there. "How am I supposed to use the toilet with you here, Edward?" she said, her brow furrowed.

I gave her an arched eyebrow. "It's actually pretty simple. First you pull up your t-shirt, then you pull down your very sexy, lacy panties and..."

"Oh, shut up." She whined, jumping from one foot the the other.

"I don't mind, so go ahead," I said, turning my back to her and picking up my razor again.

I heard her sigh in what sounded like exasperation. "I can't believe you."

The unmistakable sound of liquid pouring down the toilet made me smile. "I can hear you."

"Shut up and don't turn around." Only because she told me not to turn around, I did it. "Edward!" She gasped, trying to cover herself with her arms.

I shook my head, leaning back against the sink. "You know, I piss too. We all do. Plus, it's not like I haven't seen your pussy before. No need to act so shy around me."

"It's not about acting shy, Edward." She threw a piece of toilet paper at me, looking a bit flustered. "It's about privacy. Does the term sound familiar?"

"Whatever," I said, turning back to what I was doing.

She finished taking care of business, then joined me at the sink to wash her hands and brush her teeth. She was dressed in one of my t-shirts and a pair of green, polka dot boy shorts. She had already removed her make up, and her long hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders.

"I'm going to sleep," she said, turning to look at me.

I grabbed a towel, and wiped my face of the shaving foam's remnants. "Already?"

"Yeah, I'm tired."

"Okay. Come here and give me a kiss." I grabbed her wrist, pulling her into my arms. I leaned down to give her a soft kiss. "Good night."

She smiled, kissing my neck. "Night, Sparky."

After I finished in the bathroom, I changed into pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt as quietly as I could as not to disturb Isabella, and went downstairs to grab a glass of water. Dad was in the living room watching a movie, and I sat down with him for about an hour, chatting about random stuff.

As I was heading back to my room, I heard muffled sobs coming from inside, and I picked up my pace, my heart starting to beat faster in my chest.

Isabella was sitting up in bed, her arms wrapped around her legs and her head resting on her bent knees as hot tears were running down her cheeks.

"Hey." I quickly jumped on the bed, wrapping her in my arms. She sobbed harder, clutching at my back desperately. "Shhh." I soothed, stroking her hair. "Shhh. I'm here."

She hid her face into my neck, silently crying for what seemed like forever.

"I love you." She suddenly said, her voice small and hoarse.

I kissed the top of her head, squeezing her harder to me. "I love you, too, but what's wrong? What did you dream about?"

I needed to know. It was driving me crazy to see her like that.

"Stuff..." She trailed off, playing with the hem of my t-shirt and not meeting my eyes.

"What stuff? Bella, you have to tell me. Please." I insisted, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at me. "I'm starting to get really fucking worried about you," I said softly, brushing my knuckles against her moist cheek.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. When she opened them again, I could see the determination reflected in them. "Okay."

"Okay?" I said, relieved. "Will you tell me?"

"Yeah. Just... give me a minute."

"Yeah, okay."

I held her close, until her body relaxed completely and her tears stopped.

"So, um, I guess I should start with the man who made my life a living hell," she said quietly, climbing into my lap and circling my neck with her arms.

I rested my chin on the top of her head, trying to control my emotions. "Who is he? Your ex?"

Whoever he was, I fucking despised him. I didn't know what he had done to her, but judging by her reactions, it was pretty fucking bad. He had practically traumatized her.

Her nightmares were not only affecting her, but me also. It was disheartening to see her so tired and exhausted and sad all the time.

Something was going on, and I had to find out what.

Isabella cleared her throat, and I could tell she was doing her best to get a grip on herself. She looked up at me, her eyes and her entire expression darkening as she spoke.

"His name is James Davies Gaudet. Alias Jaco."

* * *

**A/N Oh, well. I guess some of you saw that coming.  
**

**What does Jaco stand for? It's a shortening for Jacques, the French equivalent of the English name James. :D**

**I don't know when I'll have the next chapter done (two weeks or more), but it'll probably need a tissue warning...**

**I have about 1k words already written, so reviewers will get a tiny teaser.  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N WARNING! This chapter touches a very delicate subject: suicide attempt. So, if you don't think you can handle it, I recommend you stop reading now. Also, rape, brutality and drugs are mentioned.**

**The purpose of this chapter is to shock the reader, so along the story there have been little hints to what really happened.**

**I'm curious how you're going to feel about Bella after this chapter. Also, if you want to know how I envisioned my Bella to look like, check my profile.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 24**

**Isabella Pov

* * *

**

"Go on," Edward said, watching me cautiously.

I sat next to him on the bed, our backs against the headboard and our intertwined hands resting on his left thigh. I took a deep breath, placing my head on his shoulder.

"So, as you already know, I went to live in France when I was thirteen. It was the summer of 2006, and the first time I ever left the country. Usually my cousin Victoria and her parents came to visit us once a year."

"Vicky was purely ecstatic when she found out. Me, not so much. I mean, I loved my cousin and her parents who were simply extraordinary people, but I didn't want to leave home. I really didn't see the point in going to study abroad, but my mom insisted that I should get the best education, so after all, I had no say in the matter. She was practically making me go."

"I had a hard time adjusting to the lifestyle there. The language was hard as hell to learn, the people were different, they ate different food and wore different clothes, they had different customs, and the like. It was an entire new world, and the cultural shock hit me like a freight train."

"Eventually, after about five months, I started to get used to it, and developed a routine. After all, I had no other choice. I went to school in the morning - the same school Vicky attended and one of the best in Paris-, then I came home, ate, did my homework, took a light nap, ate dinner, spent a few hours with my cousin, and then went to sleep. The next day, this cycle repeated itself. It was a pretty sad way of living if you ask me."

"Even though I seemed to be okay on the outside, on the inside I was feeling really homesick and was starting to get depressed. Vicky and her parents were really sweet, trying their hardest to soften the transition, because I was missing my mom and Phil terribly. I remember falling asleep in tears countless times, especially in the first two months. Seeing my depression, uncle Felix promised to take me to visit for Christmas. I held on to that promise, literally counting the days until I would be on the plane back to Phoenix."

"Mom was calling me every two days or so, Phil at least once a week, and Charlie about three or four times a month. International calls are expensive, so I understood his situation. What was most important was the fact that talking to them kept me going."

I stopped talking to glance at Edward. He was staring at his lap, listening intently. When he noticed I had stopped, he turned his head to me with questioning eyes. I smiled lightly and snuggled closer to him, tossing my legs over one of his and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Anyway, one day, about six months after I moved to Paris, aunt Renata, Vicky and I were at the mall doing some shopping. Aunt Renata said she wanted to go into a few more shops, so Vicky and I told her that we were going to wait for her at a nearby cafe. My feet were hurting from so much walking, and I was thirsty; shopping not being one of my priorities then. I was only thirteen and a half, after all. I still had Barbies and stuffed animals scattered around my bedroom."

"As we sat there, sipping on our cappuccinos, two guys approached us. One was tall, olive skinned, with short dark hair, and had an eyebrow piercing. His name was Laurent. We didn't know it then, but we were going to meet him again after a few years. The other one had shoulder length blond hair that he kept in a loose ponytail and piercing black eyes; a very interesting contrast that caught my attention immediately. They asked us if they could join us. Vicky quickly said no, but they sat down anyway. She crossed her arms over her chest, looking away and refusing to acknowledge them. I, on the other hand, was pretty fascinated with the blond guy. He was looking at me intently, a slow smirk making its way on his face when he caught me staring. That's how I first met James; my worst nightmare."

"Your ex," Edward said, his voice hard.

"Yeah." I nodded, putting my head on his chest and snuggling impossibly close to him. He wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on top of my head. I felt so safe and warm on the inside and loved with him. I relished in his embrace, gathering courage to continue with the story.

"Against Vicky's protests, I gave him my phone number."

Edward gave me an arched eyebrow and I chuckled.

"Anyway, a week later he called and asked me out. I was reluctant at first, because he was older than me, but he insisted, so I eventually sneaked out of the house to see him. I knew aunt Renata would have never let me date at such a young age. He was eighteen, and he had a car. A very expensive one, I might add, and this didn't escape me. He waited for me across the street, then we went to a very classy bar that his dad owned."

"I fell in love with him quickly. He was physically attractive and very attentive. He always bought me things like flowers, chocolates, even clothes and jewelry. I was just a kid, and had no idea what I was getting myself into. I once actually asked him what he saw in me, since I was so much younger than him, even though I looked at least fifteen. He looked at me with a smile and said in English, 'I don't know. You are very beautiful, but there is something else that simply draws me to you.'"

"That answer was enough for me. Soon, we were the real deal."

"Aunt Renata never liked him much. She used to say he looked like a delinquent who was up to no good. He had two tattoos on his right arm that didn't sit well with her. On top of that, he had a very conceited attitude that made her dislike him from the first time she laid eyes on him. I tried to hide the relationship from her, but not even a month and a half later, she found out. She came into my room one night and saw that I was not in my bed like I was supposed to be. At first she forbid me to see him again. I cried and begged her, but she didn't want to hear it. She didn't trust James at all. Uncle Felix was the one to convince her to at least give the boy a chance."

"Uncle Felix had always been very pleasant towards him, which made James take a liking to him immediately. Whenever James visited, aunt Renata would go upstairs to her room, leaving uncle Felix to deal with him. Uncle Felix didn't mind. In his presence, James had always been extremely polite, as if he was trying to get under his skin and win his complete trust."

"Vicky too didn't like him in the beginning, but she soon got used to him."

I sighed, making a small pause in my monologue.

"James' parents were another thing. They had instantly welcomed me in the family, my age not being an inconvenience for them at all. His father, Aro Gaudet was a wealthy Frenchman that had married Jane Davies, an Englishwoman that came from a very wealthy and respected British family."

"Aro was very rich; obnoxiously rich, I could say. Even richer than my uncle Felix. He owned four bars, a casino, two strip clubs, three or four restaurants and several other businesses. On top of all that, I was pretty sure he had ties with the Unione Corse, which is what you could call the French mob. I never asked James about it, but during the years, I saw enough to confirm my suspicions. Jane once told me that her parents had been against their marriage because of that reason. Her father threatened to disown her, but she didn't care and married him anyway. The thing is, Aro was always busy, or traveling with business, so I rarely saw him."

"Jane, on the other hand, was always at home or out with her girlfriends, doing whatever a bored trophy wife does. We had become close friends over the years, she being the one who had taught me never to settle for anything less than the most expensive things money could buy. She was actually teaching me how to take advantage of her one and only son, who got his money from his father."

"Bella dear," she would say in her thick British accent, taking a drag from her usual fancy cigarette holder. "Take advantage as much as you can. Men were invented to take care of their woman's needs. They are supposed to make money, and lots of it, then drop it into our bank account so we can do whatever we please with it. Of course, they will demand something in return, usually sex. If you don't feel up to it, all you have to do is close your eyes and imagine the next things you'll be buying after you did your job as his woman. It's pretty simple."

"What a fucking bitch." Edward spat disgusted, shaking his head.

I shrugged. "That's the way she was raised, Edward. She never in her life worked for anything. She was born in a rich family, then she married a rich man. You wouldn't believe me if I told you the amounts of money she used to spend shopping. She once bought me a purse that cost almost ten thousand euros, without having a reason to."

"Ten thousand euros?" Edward choked out incredulously.

"Yeah. You know that red crocodile patent leather bag I have?"

He nodded hesitantly.

"That's the one."

His brow furrowed. "Is it really crocodile skin?"

"Yeah."

"Jesus." He shook his head. "Remind me never to touch it again."

I laughed softly, kissing his throat. He smelled good, a combination of his natural scent, showering gel and shaving foam.

"Anyway. Go on." He urged, leaning down to peck my lips.

"So... Uh... I was really happy with James in the beginning. He was my first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first time, and I fell in love with him in the blink of an eye. Barely two weeks into the relationship, and he was all I could think about all day long. He was very sweet, loving, and patient with me until about three months after our first date. Then, his patience wore out, and he began insisting that he needed sex. I was still so very young, not even fourteen yet, and I wasn't prepared for such a big step in our relationship. I told him a firm no."

"He started to distance himself from me, to look at other women in my presence, to be very irritable and mean to me. I suffered a lot, and because of that, after about another two months or so of hearing him complain, I agreed to do it. I wanted to please him so bad. It killed me to see how he was slowly pushing me away from him. So yeah, before I even reached my fourteen birthday, I wasn't a virgin anymore."

Edward looked away, his jaw tense. I lifted my hand and pressed my palm to his cheek, turning his face to me. As soon as his eyes met mine I could see the anger in them.

"Sorry," he said quietly, his voice strained. "I just hate the thought that he practically forced you to do it."

"It's done, and it's been a long time since then, Edward. I don't care anymore."

"But I do. You were too young for that, and he took advantage of your naivety."

I sighed and shrugged. "I know, but there's nothing I can do about it now."

"Anyway." I continued, in an attempt to take his mind of my long lost virginity. "Everything went normal for a while after that. He told me he was very satisfied with me and with our relationship. However, in September, when we were supposed to celebrate my birthday at a restaurant, just the two of us, he asked me for the first time to wear high heels. He told me it made me look taller and much sexier, and that he very much desired seeing me in heels. I reluctantly agreed, even though the idea didn't appeal to me at all. Not long after, he asked me to wear a short skirt. I usually didn't wear skirts or dresses because I didn't like my legs, but again, I was capable of doing anything to keep him interested. I knew the competition was big, because he was handsome, rich and was always surrounded by beautiful women, much prettier and mature than me. Soon, I had become his own personal living doll. He liked to tell me what clothes, shoes and accessorizes to wear, what make up suited me better, how to arrange my hair, what to eat, and how to act around his friends. He started buying me lacy lingerie that was just too much for a kid my age, but again, I didn't argue with him. I did whatever he told me to."

I kept my gaze trained on a far away corner of the room, not wanting to meet Edward's eyes. I knew what I was going to see in them. More anger.

"However, that didn't keep him from cheating on me. The first time he did it, was on his twentieth birthday. I caught him fucking a tall, model-looking like blonde, in his room, with both his parents at home. I was absolutely crushed, but because I was purely stupid, I forgave him."

"The second time it happened, was with a curvy brunette. He took her to his apartment in downtown Paris which had been a birthday present from his father. I had a key to it, and that day I had forgotten my phone there, so I went back to get it. You can imagine what sight awaited me when I entered the bedroom. This time I threatened him with a break up. I was beyond mad. I even slapped the girl, who, I found out later, had no idea he had a girlfriend. She was terrified of me and humiliated for having been involved in something she would have never agreed to knowingly. I didn't speak to him for a week, but he somehow managed to persuade me to take him back. It was like he knew exactly what to say and what strings to pull to make me agree to everything he wanted me to."

"I just now realize what a cunning and manipulating bastard he was being. He was the master puppeteer, and I was his puppet that he was controlling as he willed."

"The third time was another blonde. I think I had almost gotten used to it at that point. I smashed his phone in a fit of anger, but the incident was soon forgotten. I didn't catch him again after that, but I heard rumors about him being with other women. I closed my eyes and blocked my hearing, preferring not to know anything anymore."

Edward ran a hand through his hair and sighed sadly, seeming at a loss of words.

I went on.

"Then, when I was fifteen, he made me smoke my first joint. I had recently started smoking regular cigarettes, so he decided it was a good time to move on to stronger stuff. Soon, that wasn't enough for him, and he convinced me to try crack instead. He was doing crack on a regular basis and wanted me to try it so we could both enjoy the effect together. After the first time, when I smoked too much and woke up naked in a strange bedroom with him passed out on top of me, I was too afraid to do it again for a quite some time. About six months later, at a party, I smoked crack again. James had already moved on to snorting cocaine, because crack didn't give him the same satisfaction as before. He insisted that I do the same. According to him, I was stupid and didn't know what I was missing out on, so of course I gave in again. The moment I snorted my first line, was the beginning of the hardest year of my entire life. I started skipping school, my grades were lower than they had ever been, I was drinking heavily, I was having unprotected sex with James, and because I was too busy being high, I sometimes forgot to take the pill. Luckily for me, I didn't get pregnant. But I still wonder, what if I did? I don't think I could have ever forgiven myself for taking my own baby's life. I was much too young to be a mother, and that would have been the only option."

My voice cracked as I said the last words, my hand instinctively going to my stomach. Edward saw the gesture, and placed his hand over mine soothingly.

"My aunt and uncle started to worry about me. I think they suspected I was doing drugs. They forbid me from seeing James, and they even locked me in my room for weeks to prevent me from going to him. I was allowed to go to school, but right after my classes, our chauffeur would wait for me, and take me straight home. I was going crazy between those four walls. I missed James. I wanted to go out and be free to do whatever I pleased again. I wanted drugs. I _needed_ drugs."

"One night, after secretly having talked to James on the phone, I climbed down my window and ran from home. He was waiting for me across the street. I didn't come back home for days. Exasperated, my aunt called my mom. My mom called me. She threatened to bring me back home if I continued acting so foolishly. I didn't want to loose James, so I promised to change my behavior. I put up a fake front for my aunt and uncle. At home, I was being who they wanted me to be. I was going to school, I was doing my homework, I improved my grades and rarely spent a night outside the house. Secretly, I was doing everything I wasn't supposed to do. There was a big tree next to my window that had a view of the backyard. James somehow managed to mess with the security system, and every night he would jump the fence and climb that tree to sneak into my room. He would bring me drugs and alcohol. I would lock my door, and after getting high we would have sex. I was lucky my bedroom was on the third floor, so no one ever stepped foot there unless they were coming to my room. James would always come after eleven, when everyone was asleep, and would stay until at least two or three in the morning. The next day when I was supposed to go to school, I would drink absurd amounts of caffeine and wear too much make up to cover up the fact that I was fatigued."

"When I gained their complete trust, and they gave me permission me hang out with James again, I started dragging Vicky into my shit. I started taking her to parties with me, I gave her alcohol, and I made her try drugs for the first time. When she refused the drugs, I got very upset with her and threatened never to take her to another party again. She didn't have many friends, and she was craving to hang out with us, so she complied. She started seeing Laurent, James' best friends that had just moved back to Paris after having lived in Rome for three years. She didn't want to take things further than the occasional kiss and hanging out from time to time, but he had other things in mind. He wanted to fuck her. I overheard him saying this to James one night when we were all gathered at James' apartment. I told Vicky, but she just brushed it off, assuring me that she would never sleep with him, so there was no need to worry about it."

At this point, I was on the verge of crying, but I gritted my teeth and took a deep breath, trying to get a grip on myself.

"We started skipping school and falling into a vicious daily pattern that was affecting us both mentally and physically. Her parents got worried again, only this time there were two of us. They were at a loss as how to handle the situation that seemed to slowly get out of control. In a moment of lucidity, Vicky got scared and begged me to stop. I, on the other hand, was too far gone. I yelled and cursed at her, called her a stupid fearful bitch and other hurtful names, then made her choose between me and our friends, and her parents."

"She chose us."

A silent, bitter tear fell down my cheek, quickly followed by others.

"Never in my life have I regretted something as much as I did the moment when I forced her to make that fatal decision. It was the point of no return. We ran from home, and went to live with James at his place."

"The days and nights started blurring together. All we did was take drugs, drink ourselves into a comma, and smoke entire packs of cigarettes in a matter of hours. And then we woke up the next day to do the very same things. It was the worst period of my entire life. God, you don't even know how much I regret it."

Edward rubbed his cheek on the top of my head, running his hand up and down my arm. I wished I didn't have to continue with the story, but I knew I had to. I needed to get it off my chest, because the burden of the secret I was carrying was slowly killing me. I knew in the end he might be disgusted with me, and he might not want anything to do with me anymore, but it was a risk I was willing to take.

"Last March on a Saturday, James' parents left for Italy where they planned on celebrating their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary. We decided it was the perfect opportunity for a big party. We invited all of our friends and a few acquaintances, and by ten o'clock the mansion was full. I remember there were around one hundred people scattered throughout the first floor and back yard."

"We drank, we took drugs, we danced, James and I fucked, then we came back downstairs to repeat the cycle. I was laughing maniacally at a joke Laurent was telling us, when I noticed Vicky sitting alone in a corner of the living room. She had her head in her hands and was impassively watching some people dance to a slow song. I sauntered over to her side and asked her what was the matter; why wasn't she having fun like everybody else?"

"I think I'll never forget that conversation."

_"I'm feeling tired, Bella," she said, a sad, desolated expression making its way to her face. "I want to go home."_

_"Oh, come on, Vicky, stop acting so idiotic," I spat angrily, glaring at her. "You're not going home. You chose me, remember?"_

_"Yeah, but, I'm really feeling tired. I need to sleep." Her eyes were begging for a bit of understanding from my part, but I didn't care._

_I grabbed her chin roughly, lowering my face to hers. "Snort some C and get over it," I whispered in an icy tone._

_Her eyes watered, but again, I didn't care. I was furious she was ruining my night._

_"Please," she begged in a broken voice. "I... I feel like I need to see my mom. I'll just go home for a little while, then I'll come back. Please."_

_"No," I snarled almost violently through clenched teeth. I was too high to think straight. I didn't feel any sympathy for her. I was like a monster. All I felt was anger towards her. White hot anger. "Either stay here and enjoy the party, or run to your parents and forget I even exist, you stupid whore. Either way, stop ruining my night." I pushed hard on her shoulder as I straightened up and looked around to see if people were aware of our heated interaction. They weren't._

_"Okay," she said after a moment, sniffing and lowering her eyes to the ground._

_"Okay?" I said more calmly, pleased with her answer._

_She nodded._

_"Come, I'll ask James for some C."_

"I dragged her over to where James was, and told him that she needed a line. He happily took her to the kitchen. That night he gave her the first line. Because I'd asked him to. Afterward, as time passed, I noticed Laurent taking her to the bathroom three times or more. I knew he was giving her drugs, but I didn't care. It was what we did almost every night. I danced with James and some other guys, snorted more cocaine and drank more alcohol. By the time four a.m. rolled around, I was on the verge of passing out. I told James I was going upstairs to lie down, and he didn't even spare a glance at me. He was too busy hitting on a skinny redhead that looked at least as high as I was feeling. I didn't even give a fuck. All I wanted was to lie down and fall asleep. I took the stairs at snail's pace, clutching at the wooden railing to support my weight."

My body started trembling as I vividly still remembered that fatal night.

"I opened the first door that I could reach, and stumbled inside in the dark. I slurred a few loud curses, slapping at the walls in an attempt to find the switch. I found it after what felt like hours, and turned the light on. I groggily turned around only to find Vicky lying in the middle of the room, unconscious, her back to me."

More tears spilled from my eyes, and I buried my face in Edward's neck, clutching at him desperately.

"Shhh." Edward soothed, lovingly stroking my hair. He held me close until I was able to find my voice again.

"At least that's what I thought at first." I sobbed into his skin, feeling my heart shatter into a million pieces at the memory. "I thought she had passed out of exhaustion and didn't make it to the bed in time. I crawled over to her, because I could barely stand on my own feet. When I reached her, I put a hand on her shoulder, turning her onto her back."

My words were barely intelligible as I continued.

"What I saw next sobered me up instantly. I gasped in horror. She had blood all over her face and clothes. I looked down and saw bruised hand prints on her thighs and a thin streak of coagulated blood. Her white skirt had been ripped out and her panties were gone."

"Panicked, I started shaking her violently and yelling at her to wake up. But she didn't. In the back of my mind I was realizing she was dead, but I didn't want to accept it. When I finally grasped the immensity of what had really happened, I started screaming from the top of my lungs. I was incoherent; I don't even think I was actually aware of the fact that no words were escaping my mouth, only desperate sounds. I was crying like I had never cried in my entire life. I was crazed with pain and I refused to believe it was really happening. I kept shaking my head from side to side and screaming."

"Then, I started feeling sick to my stomach. I vomited on the carpet, and before I knew what was happening, I blacked out."

I brought my arm to my face, starting to rub it furiously with the t-shirt's sleeve. I was sobbing very hard, and Edward gently pushed my arm away, cupping my face between his hands and kissing my eyes with a tenderness I had never experienced before. He murmured sweet and loving things to me, never ceasing to kiss away my tears.

When I managed to regain some resemblance of a posture, I straddled his lap and rested my head on his shoulder, my fingers threaded through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed. I opened my eyes to a bright room, to see uncle Felix seated in an armchair in the corner across from me. He was looking out the window, and all I was able to see was his profile. I shifted in bed, and groaned when I felt my entire body stiffen. The movement caught my uncle's attention, and his head snapped in my direction."

"The sight of him brought me to tears instantly. His eye were bloodshot, his mouth was set into a thin line, and he had grown a beard that must have been at least a week's worth of not shaving. He looked absolutely disheveled, the pain reflected on his face so intense, it made my body shake uncontrollably. He didn't speak to me. He stared at me blankly for a while, like there was nothing left in him, not even anger, then turned his head back to the window. When he got up to leave, he stopped with his hand on the doorknob, his weak voice barely audible to my ears."

_"The funeral was last week. I'll come get you in a couple of days."_

"Later, when I arrived in Phoenix, I found out I had been in a coma for a week. The immense shock of seeing my dead cousin, combined with the drugs caused my mind to simply shut down. Three days later, he came after me. He took me home without even addressing me. He just tossed a bag of clothes on my hospital bed and left the room, silently telling me to get dressed. In the car I sat in the back. At home everything was eerie quiet. I didn't see aunt Renata for at least two weeks. She stayed locked into her bedroom, refusing to even acknowledge me. When I accidentally bumped into her in the kitchen one night, she jumped like she had been burned and glared at me with eyes so hostile that I crunched myself into a corner and started crying.

_"You killed her," she screamed at me, her voice cracking as tears started flowing down her cheeks._

_"You killed her," she repeated over and over and over._

"I remember uncle Felix dragging her away from the kitchen while she was still screaming like crazy. I covered my ears and closed my eyes, rocking my body back and forth. I sat there on the floor crying for hours."

The guilt hit me again hard as I remembered her accusatory words. I would never be able to forget her hateful voice and the intense pain reflected on her face. She had been nothing but good to me the entire time, acting almost like a second mother, and I had destroyed her life. I had broken her beyond repair.

"If it hadn't been for the fact that I had to testify for the police, I would have been long gone. They were just waiting for the case to close so they could send me away. At the police department, I found out that Vicky had died from an overdose. She had been beaten and raped, then left on the floor unconscious. All the cocaine she had in her system was too much for her body to handle that night."

"Laurent was arrested and charged with rape and sexual assault. He received a five year sentence. I told the detectives everything I knew, even the fact that I had given James instructions to give her that first doze. After my first interrogation, I went back home in a haze. I had just found out that she had died because of the drugs. I was guilty. My cousin had died because of me."

"Bella..." Edward trailed off at a loss of words, but I gently placed my fingers over his lips. I wasn't done yet. It was painful to speak about it, but the more I talked, it felt like a heavy weight was slowly being lifted off my chest.

"Later that night, while aunt Renata and uncle Felix were downstairs, I sneaked into their room in search of sleeping pills. I found what I was looking for and headed back to my room. I sat on the bed and opened the cap, shoving a handful into my mouth. I wanted to die. I didn't deserve to live. Not after what I had done to her. My throat was sore and dry, but I kept pushing pills into my mouth, forcing myself to swallow them. I was crying so hard, the bed was shaking underneath me."

"Again, I woke up in a hospital bed. When I realized I was still alive, I started screaming and crying in desperation. I ripped the IV from my hand and stumbled to the window, opening it and trying to throw myself from the sixth floor. I was stopped just in time by a young doctor who'd heard my screams."

"I was put under, and had a nurse constantly watching over me. A few days later, I was heading back home. That night as I was drowning in my tears, my room's door opened and uncle Felix stepped in. He sat on a chair, simply looking at me. I started crying harder. I couldn't stand his reproachful stare. After about five minutes of just watching me, he suddenly burst out crying. His sobs were silent, but so hopeless, they clenched at my heart in a way that I can't even describe. I couldn't stand to know that I was the source of his pain. He was an inconsolable father who had just lost his only daughter, and I was the cause of it. I had brought this powerful, strong, kind man to his knees. There was nothing left of him. Only a shadow of what he used to be. Before he left, he looked me in the eye and told me in a strained voice, _"It was not your fault."_

"Oh, but how wrong he was. It was _only_ my fault."

"Two and a half months later, Laurent was charged with murder caused by the administration of drugs. He was sentenced to another twenty years, and I was now free to go home to the US. The case was closed."

"Mom and Phil had no idea that I had attempted to kill myself. Mom was heartbroken, but compassionate about the whole thing. Compassionate about me, even though I didn't deserve it in the slightest; and her attitude only made me feel even more guilty."

"Phil was furious. He too refused to speak to me. He refused to even look at me. Every night, I cried myself to sleep. I didn't eat, I didn't drink any water, I didn't wash myself, I didn't do anything. I just sat in bed, my stare blank and my mind numb. I was having terrible nightmares about Vicky. In those nightmares, she was blaming me too. It was awful. When it became too much, I tried to kill myself yet again. I think it was about four months later. I filled my bathtub with water and attempted to drown myself into oblivion. I wanted to stop feeling. I wanted to stop existing. I had no right being in this world anymore."

"Mom found me. It seemed that after all, it wasn't my time to go yet. Phil went ballistic. Mom cried. The next day a shrink sat on the chair opposite my bed. She was young and seemed excited to work with me. I couldn't even look at her. I didn't speak. She tried to engage me in conversation for about a week. Every day she would come into my room and sit in the same chair, doing her best to coax me to verbalize. On the tenth day, she sat on my bed and touched me. I punched her in the face and broke her nose. Days later, I was heading to Forks."

"On my way to Forks, I fell asleep on the plane. I had this strange dream. Vicky and I were sitting on a bench in a park. It was sunny outside and very warm. She grasped my hand into hers and a wave of pure relaxation washed over me. She smiled, and I smiled back. She told me never again to attempt to take my own life. Only God had the power to take one's life. Indignantly, I asked what about her life? It had been taken, because of me. She simply said, "_No. My life has been taken because it was meant to be. That has been my fate from the very beginning. Fair or not, no one can escape their own fate."_

I shook my head, gazing up to Edward's sad green eyes.

"It may seem crazy, but after that dream, I never felt the need to die again. I still feel guilty. You can't even imagine how guilty I feel, but it's like she's watching over me, you know? Not letting me do stupid things."

Edward nodded, rubbing the pads of his thumbs under my eyes to wipe the tears there.

"I hate James for luring me into his lifestyle and transforming me into what I am now. And I hate myself for having dragged Vicky after me," I said with finality, my voice trembling.

"Bella, you know it's not your fault." Edward tucked my hair behind my ears, trailing his hands down my neck and over my upper back where he started rubbing gentle circles into my skin.

"How can you say that, Edward?" I whispered, my voice hoarse from all the crying. "I told James to giver her drugs that night."

"Yes, but people don't die from snorting a line," he murmured softly, kissing my forehead. "That Laurent dude wanted her unconscious so he could have his way with her. He gave her an overdose on purpose."

"I know, but..." I wanted to argue, but he stopped me.

"No but, Bella. You couldn't have known."

"I should have let her go home!" I yelled, but it came out low pitched and husky. "This would have never happened. Fucking James and his fucking drugs. I despise him with a passion."

"Where is he now?" Edward asked cautiously.

"In Paris. I haven't seen him since that night. I heard they were searching him for drug possession and dealing," I said, my gaze blank.

"I hope that motherfucker is in jail, right next to his friend." Edward spat angrily. He took my hand and linked our fingers together, bringing it to his lips and kissing the back.

I sighed, watching our intertwined hands. "Wishful thinking. His father is very powerful."

"I don't fucking care. He ruined your life, Bella."

I bit my upper lip, wiping a stray tear away. "Possibly. Possibly not. If I would have had a brain, I would have listened to Vicky's advice when she first told me not to go out with him. I brought it on myself."

"You were too young and naive, love. This could have happened to anyone."

Years of reassurance from Edward's part couldn't have made me feel less guilty. Maybe he thought it hadn't been my fault, but I knew better. Vicky had died because of me, and nothing anyone said could have changed that. If there had been a way to go back in time and change the course of events, I would have done it in a heartbeat, no matter the sacrifices.

"You know what I regret the most?" I said after a while of complete silence. "Not having let Vicky go home that night. None of this would have happened. Who knows, maybe I would have been the dead one now. She would have gone to her parents and I would have continued to live that lifestyle. It would have been a million times better."

"As she told you in your dream; it's fate."

"No. It's stupidity. My stupidity. She was such a good girl, Edward. She was beautiful, kind, compassionate, giving. She was a straight A student, who dreamed of becoming a veterinarian. I took away her dreams and her life. I took her away from her parents who loved her beyond words can describe." I sniffled, wiping my nose with the back of my hand.

Edward sighed heavily. He cupped my cheek, staring at me intently. "You know you'll have to talk to a professional about this, don't you?"

I swallowed, feeling my throat very dry and sore. I needed to have something to drink urgently. "Yeah, but I'm not ready."

"Bella, the sooner the better. It's starting to aggravate again. You need to do something about it while you still can, or it will drive you insane."

"I know." I admitted quietly.

"Please, let me talk to my dad." He pleaded with concerned eyes. "He surely knows someone."

"No..." I shook my head hesitantly.

"Bella, please." He closed the distance between our faces, brushing his nose against mine, his hands going to my hair. "I'm begging you. Do this for me if you don't want to do it for yourself. Please?"

I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of his breath fanning across my face. "I'm scared."

"I know, but I promise it'll do you good." His voice was soft. Persuading. "We'll get over this together, okay? I'm here with you, and I'm not going anywhere."

His lips slowly meshed with mine, and even when the kiss was over, he didn't pull back.

I started crying again. I was certain now that I didn't deserve him. "I love you, Edward." I croaked between muffled sobs. "So much."

"I love you too." He breathed almost reverently. "Always. You'll get over this, you'll see."

That night as we lay together under the covers, my back to his chest and his entire body curled protectively around mine, I fell asleep in his arms.

I dreamed of Vicky.

She was smiling.

* * *

**A/N *Sigh* **

**So... who wants to help me reach 300 reviews? :D**

**Also, I have a song recommendation. It's not for this chapter, but it's one of my favorite French songs ever, so if you're interested, search for Zaho- C'est chelou :) The lyrics are awesome! The guy in this song fits James' description perfectly... lol**

**See you next time... xoxo  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N I'm so sorry for the delay, guys! I've had some problems with my computer, and then I lost the chapter and had to write it again from scratch! Also I want to thank Mimi for leaving me my 300th review :)  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 25**

**Edward Pov

* * *

**

"Edward," a soft, quiet voice whispered in my ear, "Edward, honey." A light hand shook my shoulder gently, and I sighed heavily, turning my head towards the familiar voice calling my name. Opening my eyes, I was able to make out my mom's heart-shaped face framed by her wavy caramel hair and her large brown eyes that were staring at me intently.

"Ugh... Mom?" I croaked, confused as to what she was doing in my room.

She smiled lightly, brushing some hair from my forehead. "Sorry to wake you, but your dad needs to leave for Seattle and your car is blocking the garage," she whispered as not to wake Isabella who was sound asleep next to me. "Where are the keys?"

I blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the brightness encompassing the room, and ran a hand over my face. "My jacket's pocket, I think."

She glanced around the room, trying to locate the jacket. She spotted it neatly hung on my desk chair and walked towards it, starting to search the pockets. "Found them," she said after a moment, holding them up for me to see. Her eyes fell on Isabella who was on her stomach, hugging her pillow tightly as soft snores escaped her lips, and my mom's mouth twisted up in amusement. "Go back to sleep," she said, making her way towards the door.

"Can you close the blinds, please?"

She closed them quickly and quietly, then departed, leaving us alone in the darkness. I reached to the nightstand for my phone and checked the time. It was nine-thirty in the morning. Pretty early for a Saturday, I thought briefly before turning to Isabella, and enveloping her in my arms as I snuggled with her. She stirred a bit, turning on her side and pushing her back into my chest, before dozing off again.

I could tell she was beyond exhausted, last night's events having taken its toll on her.

To say that I had been shocked to hear Isabella's confession would be the fucking understatement of the century. I knew it had to be bad in order to give her such terrible nightmares, but I never suspected the gravity of the events that had marked her so strongly.

To hear what that fucking sleaze of an ex-boyfriend had done to her broke my fucking heart.

How was it possible to take advantage of a thirteen year old girl's naivety like that?

I just couldn't understand how some people's minds worked.

Fuck, I was no saint myself, but I don't think I ever treated Tanya the way that asshole treated Bella.

What bugged me the most was the fact that he had taken her virginity at such a young age. I mean, Jesus... thirteen? What the fuck was wrong with him? She had practically been just a child.

Then, as if that wasn't enough, he also cheated on her multiple times. I never fucking cheated on Tanya, even though I admit to having thought about it a couple of times. But Bella? Christ, I couldn't even look at another girl since we started dating, so cheating was inconceivable to me. I loved her too much to do that. Plus, she was the kind of girl that simply didn't deserve such treatment. That James motherfucker was plain stupid. To be lucky enough to have the love of a girl like Isabella, and in return to treat her like dirt, had been selfish, tactless, idiotic, irrational, cold-hearted and pretty much fucking unmerciful on his part.

Not to mention giving her drugs. Words couldn't even describe how angry I felt when I thought about it. He had willingly almost ruined her entire life. God knew what could have happened to Isabella if it weren't for her cousin's death, that caused her to get away from that lifestyle. I preferred not to dwell too much on that thought, because the chilling prospects made my skin crawl.

Loosing her cousin to drugs was tragic, but honestly I didn't consider it Isabella's fault. First of all, we always have a choice, no matter the situation we find ourselves in, and the decision to run from home with Isabella had been her cousin's. Indeed, Isabella had practically blackmailed her cousin Vicky with their friendship, but it had still been her choice. She could have said no. Secondly, that fatal night, Isabella couldn't have known about that dude Laurent's evil intentions. As I saw it, Isabella was as much of a victim as her cousin. The only person to blame was that fucking James, and I was going to do everything in my power to make Isabella realize that. I knew and understood the fact that it hadn't been her fault, but she didn't; the natural feeling of guilt that resulted after such an event being too strong for her to handle. And because of that guilt that Isabella seemed to have kept under control until not long ago, which was now starting to come back in full force -judging by her increasingly worse nightmares- I was scared that she might try to do something reckless again.

Her telling me that she had attempted to kill herself three times in the past must have been the greatest shock of my life. I didn't let her see my reaction the other night, but the moment she told me, my heart started beating faster, a lump formed in my throat, my palms became sweaty, and by the time she got to the third attempt, I felt like the breath had been knocked out of me. I knew then that the situation was more serious than I had thought. It made me sick to my stomach to think that in another desperate attempt to escape the dark past that was constantly haunting her, she might loose it again, and this time really put an end to her life. My heart wanted to believe in her, to believe that she was strong enough not to try it again, but my brain knew the reality. If she did it three times, there was a very big possibility that there would be a fourth time. To me, loosing Isabella was not an option. I refused to ever let it happen. She was my life now, and we were in this together. Her problems were my problems. Her pain was my pain. Her distress was my distress.

She needed professional help, and I was going to get it for her. If necessary, I was going to accompany her to her every session and hold her hand through it. I was going to be there for her no matter what. She had my unconditional love and support for as long as she needed it.

Together we were going to get over every obstacle life put in our way.

I fell asleep with that final thought in mind, and when I opened my eyes again, it was well past two p.m. I groaned and turned onto my back, feeling every single bone in my body crack from the movement. I stretched my arms over my head, then propped myself on my elbows, sensing a wave of dizziness wash over me. I guess too much sleep wasn't that good, after all. I plopped back down on my pillow and reached for Isabella.

"Bella. Wake up, love." I nudged her gently, removing some hair from her face.

"Mmph." She sighed, forcing her eyes open. "What time is it?"

I ran my palm up and down her arm, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Past two."

"That late?" She whirled around to face me, looking surprised.

I chuckled. "Yeah. How are you? Did you sleep okay?"

She smiled beautifully, circling my neck with her arms and bringing our faces merely inches apart. "Yeah, actually I did. I dreamed of Vicky."

I rubbed my nose against hers. "Good dream?"

"Yeah. We were talking. I don't remember about what though."

She kissed me, and we made out for a while, enjoying being in each other's arms. I squeezed her to me lovingly, placing a final kiss on her forehead.

"We should get out of bed," I said with a lazy yawn.

"No." She pouted, snuggling into my chest. "Let's stay like this for a little while."

I chuckled. "Okay. You know," I said after a moment of complete silence. "I've been wanting to ask you something since last night. Is James the reason you don't like to be called 'baby'?"

Isabella nodded hesitantly. "He used to call me that. At first he started calling me that in English, then switched to French. It reminds me of him, and I hate it."

"Hmmm." I brushed my knuckles over her cheek gently. "How about it will remind you of me from now on? I want you to associate it with me, not him. I want to be able to call you that, Bella. You don't even know how hard it is sometimes to refrain myself. I often feel the urge to call you 'baby' or 'babe', and I hate it when I have to watch myself, not to slip the word out unintentionally."

She bit her upper lip, adverting her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No. Don't apologize." I kissed her forehead, putting a finger under her chin and making her look at me. "I understand. I really do, but are you willing to at least give it a try? Let me call you that, and if you don't get used to it after a while I promise I'll stop. What do you say?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, but I could see the reluctance reflected on her face. "If you really want to..."

I grinned hugely. "I do, so let's see how that works. Starting now." I leaned over her and whispered in her ear, "I love you, _baby_."

I could tell she was tense, but she sighed and ran her fingers through my hair. "I love you, too."

"Mmmm." I smiled, peppering her neck with kisses. "My baby."

She chuckled, but there was no humor to it. "This is so weird."

"No it's not. Stop thinking about it as being weird. Try to just accept it, okay?"

"Okay..."

"You can call me 'baby' back, you know?" I wiggled my eyebrows, rubbing her ass through the thin material of her boy shorts. "Say it." I coaxed. "Come on."

She shook her head, slapping my hand playfully. "Baby," she said a little flatly, sticking her tongue out at me.

"See?" I stroked her long hair with my free hand. "It's not that hard."

She rolled her eyes. "It's not hard to say the word, Edward. It's harder to block out the memories."

"We'll make new memories." My fingers slipped into her underwear as I started rubbing every inch of smooth skin I could get my hand on. "..._ Baby._"

~~ 0 ~~

"Dad, can I have a word with you?"

He was in his office at home, browsing through what seemed to look like a medical book. He looked up, startled, and his eyebrows rose questioningly.

"Sure, son," he said, closing the book and leaning back into his chair. "Take a seat." He gestured to a chair in front of his desk. "What is it?"

I sat down, running a hand through my hair and deciding to cut to the chase. "Do you happen to know a good psychologist?"

He looked positively flabbergasted to hear such a question coming from my mouth. "Well... yes. Why do you ask?"

I sighed. "Bella needs some counseling. I can't tell you what she needs it for though. It's very personal, but she's had a rough past, and she's been having nightmares about it. She needs to talk to someone. A professional. Can you help her?"

"Uh... yes, I think I can," he said, looking like he was still processing what I had just told him. "I'll talk to someone I know in Port Angeles."

I nodded and got up, preparing to leave. "Thanks, Dad."

~~ 0 ~~

"So, my dad is leaving for a fishing trip tomorrow," Isabella said with a smile, her hands shoved into the waistband of my sweats. We were standing in my foyer, saying our goodbyes as Chief Swan was waiting for her in his cruiser. It was a quiet Friday night, and my parents were out, God knew where, while Alice was in her room with Jasper. After having pizza for dinner and watching a movie with my sister and her boyfriend, we went upstairs for a quickie. We were just coming out of the bathroom, when Chief Swan called Isabella to let her know that he was in the area and that he was going to pick her up. I wanted her to spend the night, but I knew we shouldn't push Chief's limits. He had already complained that his daughter was spending too much time with her punk of a boyfriend, and I really had no desire to test his patience. "You wanna spend the day at my house?" She grinned mischievously, her hands slipping lower and rubbing my naked ass.

I grinned back, feeling myself getting hard again. "Sure. I like having you all to myself."

I leaned down to kiss her ardently, but we were soon pulled apart by the cruiser's loud and insistent horn.

"When are you going to get that damn driving license?" I said, a bit annoyed by the interruption.

She rolled her eyes, pushing me away and turning with her back to me, bending down to slip on her shoes. "Soon. I still need a few more driving lessons."

"Well, hurry up. I hate it when your father has a reason to pick you up and cut our time together short." I took a couple of steps towards her and glued my hips to her ass, running my palms up and down her sides. I was horny again, and my girlfriend was being taken away from me when I needed her most.

She wriggled her ass to tease me, and I groaned low in my throat, grabbing her waist and starting to rub my dick between her jean-clad ass cheeks.

"Stop it." She straightened up and attempted to walk away, but I held her close to me, removing the hair from her shoulder and placing open mouthed kisses all over her neck.

"I need you," I whispered in her ear huskily.

"Sorry, but we can't. My dad is already here," she said, turning around to kiss me chastely.

"But I need you," I whined, and I was aware of the fact that I sounded like an impatient toddler who was being refused candy.

"Edward," Isabella said sternly, but I could see the amusement sparkling in her eyes. "Tomorrow."

I huffed. "My dick is gonna fall off if I have to wait until tomorrow."

"Oh my God." She laughed. "You're so dramatic. We just had sex like fifteen minutes ago."

I pouted, which was fucking ridiculous coming from me, and crossed my arms over my chest.

Isabella rolled her eyes at me again and raised on her tiptoes to kiss the corners of my mouth that were curved downwards.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said softly. "I love you."

"You too," I grumbled, still not very happy with the turn of that night's events.

She started walking towards the front door, and I reacted immediately, circling her waist from behind and pulling her back to me. I spun her around and crushed my mouth to hers, pouring my entire fucking soul into the kiss.

"I love you," I said breathlessly, when the blaring horn brought us apart once again.

The most beautiful smile lightened her whole face, and I felt my heart clench with the strong love I had for her. "I love you."

After Isabella left, I went back to my room and tried to study for a math test that I had on Monday. I said I tried, because I couldn't concentrate on what I was reading. My mind kept drifting to Isabella, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get her out of my thoughts. I called her not even half an hour later.

Two hours later and a failed attempt at phone sex, we hung up. The moment I started talking dirty to her, she burst out laughing. She apologized, and we tried again with the same result. It took us half of the entire conversation to realize it wasn't going to happen. The problem was that I was sexually frustrated to an extreme, and I was in desperate need of my girlfriend's attentions. It wasn't long before I found myself in the shower stall with the hot water cascading over me and my dick in my hand.

Around midnight, I was heading to the kitchen for a quick snack when I almost collided with my father who was climbing the stairs to his room.

"Oh," he said, startled. "Edward."

He was carrying a bottle of white wine and two glasses, his appearance a bit, uh... disheveled. His usually slicked back hair was messy as if someone had run their fingers through it, his white button down shirt had the top three buttons undone, and there were pink lipstick smudges all over his neck. His black leather belt was open and his feet were bare.

I smirked, biting back a laugh. "Hey, Dad."

He smiled embarrassed. "Hey."

"Where's Mom?" I asked innocently, leaning against the wall.

"Uh... she's in the bedroom," he answered, glancing in that direction cautiously.

"You two had fun tonight?" I pretended not to notice that he was somehow uncomfortable with the conversation.

He nodded, running his free hand through his hair in an attempt to tame it. "Yes, we actually did. We enjoyed a nice dinner at Bella Italia and then a late movie."

"Cool."

"Yes... _cool_," he mimicked me playfully. "Ah, by the way, I wanted to let you know that I spoke to that friend of mine who's a psychologist in Port Angeles. She agreed to see Bella."

"Yeah?" I asked excitedly. "How much?"

He smiled at my enthusiasm. "She's doing it as a personal favor."

My eyes widened, and my mouth opened as I gaped at him incredulously. "Really?"

"Yes, really. She's very nice, and... she kind of owes me."

"Yeah, why?" I asked curiously.

"Well, let's just say that I introduced her to her husband." He grinned, winking at me conspiratorially.

I chuckled. "That's great. Thanks, Dad. I really appreciate it."

He waved me off. "There's no need for you to thank me for such things. You know you can count on me for whatever you need."

"I know." I gave him a brief one shoulder hug, and was about to descend the stairs when my parents' bedroom room opened and a whispered voice floated through the air.

"Carlisle?" My mom's voice was tentative and questioning, and my dad's eyes popped out in horror as he whirled around at lightening speed.

He opened his mouth as to speak, just as Mom stepped out of the bedroom wearing a long silk robe. Dad let out a relieved breath, and I quirked an eyebrow at him, even though he had his back to me.

"Edward, honey, what are you doing here?" Mom asked sweetly, but the smile plastered on her face was a bit forced as she glanced from me to Dad and back.

"Uh, I live here?" I said it more like a question, rubbing the back of my neck, a perplexed expression on my face. "Unless you're kicking me out of the house or something."

"Oh, don't be silly. I meant in the hallway," she said, tightening the knot on the robe. "Aren't you supposed to, you know... be asleep?"

I coughed a laugh, quickly stopping myself. "Mom, I'm not ten anymore. Since when do I go to sleep early on a weekend?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, a pensive expression making its way on her face. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"Well... I'll let you two get back to whatever you planned on doing." I rocked back and forth on my heels a couple of times before disappearing from sight as fast as I could.

Behind me I heard my father's faint and defensive voice. "I thought the kids were asleep..."

~~ 0 ~~

Saturday afternoon, after having a late lunch with my parents and sister, I got in my car and headed to Isabella's house. Chief Swan's cruiser was gone from its usual spot, and I parked the Volvo, grabbing the bag from the passenger seat as I climbed out.

I took the few steps to the porch and rang the doorbell, patiently waiting. Moments later, the door swung open and Isabella stood in front of me, all smiles.

"Hey, babe." I stepped inside, leaning down to peck her lips.

"Hey. What's in the bag?" she asked, curiously peaking inside.

"Some pasta casserole leftovers and some apple pie. My mom thought you'd like it."

"Aww." Her face lit up. "That's so nice of her. Thanks," she said, taking the bag from me and giving me a quick kiss.

"You're very welcome." I followed her into the kitchen where she took out the plastic bowls my mom had sent her. She took the lid off the pasta bowl and grabbed a fork, starting to dig in with gusto.

"Mmmm." She moaned appreciatively. "This is so good. There isn't much food in the fridge, and I don't feel like cooking today, so this is more than welcome. I'll call your mother later to say thanks."

I smiled, taking a seat at the kitchen table and taking another chair out for her. "I'm glad you like it. You always feed me, so that's the least I could do, right?"

"Exactly." She winked, taking the pasta bowl and joining me at the kitchen table.

"So... I have some good news."

She swallowed and looked up at me questioningly. "Spill."

"I found a psychologist." I grinned, pleased.

Her face fell instantly. "Oh." She put her fork down and pushed the bowl to the side, her appetite suddenly gone. "So soon?"

I took her hand in mine, placing a kiss on the back. "I can see you're not thrilled about it, but you have to do this, Bella."

She sighed defeated. "I know."

"I talked to Dad this morning, and he gave me all the details. Her name is Kate Bower. She's in her early forties, she's been married for a couple of years and she has no kids. She's one of the best psychologists around these parts, and she lives in Port Angeles, so I think we'll probably have to go to her office a couple of times a week."

Isabella looked down at our clasped hands, sighing yet again. "When's the appointment?"

"On Monday. I don't have practice after school, so I'll be able to go with you."

"Okay," she said, her voice small.

I pulled my chair closer to hers and wrapped her in my arms, resting my chin on top of her head. "You'll have to tell Charlie."

"I will, tomorrow." She pushed her face into my neck, and we remained like that for a while. "Edward?" She mumbled, tracing patterns on my thigh absentmindedly.

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you," she whispered.

I placed my palms on both sides of her face, bringing her eyes to mine. "I love you."

A silent tear slowly trailed down her warm cheek, stopping when it met the barrier of my thumb. "I love you, too."

~~ 0 ~~

"I'm hungry." I whined, pulling on Isabella's pink sweatpants. I was lying on the couch, watching TV while she was busy cleaning the house. She had done some laundry and was now wiping the coffee table with some of that dust spray stuff.

"I told you I'm not cooking today, Edward," she said, moving her ass right in front of my face and blocking my whole view of the TV.

"Hey." I protested, to which she gave her butt a little shake.

I drew my hand back and smacked her, causing her to yelp and straighten up instantly.

"Ow! What the hell, Edward?" She turned to me with wide eyes.

I shrugged. "You were blocking the view."

"That hurt, you caveman." She spat angrily, throwing the dirty rag at me before stomping away.

I immediately jumped from the couch and ran after her, scooping her up bridal style. She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck, looking at me with a big grin on her face. "I can't believe you fell for that."

I mock-glared at her through narrowed eyes. "I knew it couldn't have hurt that bad. My hand barely brushed your hot little ass." I pinched her and she squealed, wriggling to get away from me.

"We'd better get something to eat. You said you were hungry." She breathed, still laughing.

"Oh, no," I said, taking the stairs to her room with her in my arms. "Right now I plan on fucking you so hard, it will teach you to never lie again." With that I kissed her, taking her bottom lip between my teeth and biting down on it. Not too hard, but hard enough to let her know I meant what I said. "You'll be able to scream as you please. No one will be able to hear you," I whispered in her ear sultrily, kicking her bedroom door open and walking over to the bed. I tossed her on it and started taking off my clothes.

Her eyes went wide at my forwardness and as soon as they landed on my hard dick, she let out a small moan. Hearing the desire in her voice made me insane with want, and I joined her on the bed, helping her remove her clothes that stood in the way of our pleasure.

"Do you enjoy me screaming?" she suddenly asked, her lips parting in anticipation.

"You have no idea, baby," I murmured, fondling her perky breasts and latching my mouth on hers. Our tongues dueled lazily as my hands got busy.

"Oh!" she exclaimed when two of my fingers found her entrance, and I took a moment to spread around the moisture before pushing them inside her insistently.

"Does it feel good?" I asked softly, though I could barely refrain myself from thrusting into her.

"Yes." She hissed, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. "So good."

She bucked against me and let out a long, suffering moan, needing more than my fingers were offering her. I chuckled at her eagerness, that topped even mine, and pulled my hand away from her, getting out of the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused, a small whimper escaping her.

I smiled at her wickedly, holding my hand out. "I want to try something."

She took my outstretched hand, and I guided her to her desk. "Hop on." I patted the smooth surface.

Isabella chuckled, shaking her head. "Desk sex, huh?"

"Yeah." I grinned, grabbing her waist and helping her up. "My favorite." I grabbed my jeans from the floor and searched my wallet for a condom.

"Oh, really?" She smiled as I parted her thighs and grabbed my dick, guiding it to her entrance.

"Mmhmm," I murmured, slowly slipping inside her. My thrusts were measured as I tried to make it last.

"Oh." She threw her head back, her thighs clamping down on either side of my hips.

I continued with the slower pace until I had complete control over my body before switching to firmer thrusts. Her back arched, her teeth bit hard on her lower lip, and she moaned loudly, her orgasm approaching.

I leaned over and kissed her throat, my movements never faltering. My tongue darted out, and I licked along a vein that stood out, causing her body to shudder in pleasure. I rode her hard, claiming her, making her mine.

She came screaming, and I had to fight the strong urge to come with her.

I grinned, preening, seeing her body tremble with the aftershocks as she struggled to come back to her senses.

I kissed her softly, rubbing my palms over the peaks of her breasts, continuing to stretch her with lazy thrusts. "When can you start taking the pill?"

She looked down where we were connected, watching me slide in and out of her, and gave a little grunt. "I have to wait for my period. Probably in a couple of days or so. But we'll still need to use a condom for at least a week after I start taking them."

"I can't wait." I panted lightly, grabbing her hips and pressing my pelvis firmer against hers, wanting to get deeper. "I've never had sex without a condom."

"No?" She tangled her hands in my hair, bringing our faces inches apart. "Not even with Tanya?"

"No." I admitted, placing sloppy kisses all over her face. "She didn't want to take the pill."

"Well, then I guess I'll be your first?" she whispered in my ear, bringing her hands to my butt cheeks, her legs squeezing me harder and causing my dick to slip deeper into her.

"Oh, fuck yeah." I groaned. "I can't wait to feel you without a fucking rubber."

"Ah." She dropped her head to my neck, her nails digging into my skin.

"I love how tight you are. Your pussy squeezing my dick in such a delicious fucking way."

"Oh, God."

"Mmm. You like it when I talk dirty to you?" I teased, grabbing a fistful of her hair and bringing her eyes to mine.

She nodded, her lustful gaze flickering to my mouth. "Yeah."

I ran my tongue over my bottom lip, bringing one of my hands to where we were joined and starting to rub her clit. "You're not laughing now, are you? When I'm inside you like this."

"Fuck." She closed her eyes, hissing through gritted teeth. "Faster. Please."

I started pummeling my hips so fast that the desk was banging against the wall in sync with my movements.

"Shit, I'm gonna come." I grunted, feeling the familiar overwhelming sensation gripping my groin.

We both climaxed at the same time, and my legs gave out as I fell on top of her breathless.

Afterward, I was so fucking exhausted that I suggested we go to sleep. It wasn't even nine p.m., but Isabella shrugged nonchalantly and agreed, quickly changing into pajamas as I went downstairs to make sure all doors were locked.

I woke up sometime later to something warm enveloping my dick. Forcing my eyes open to a darkened room, I looked down my body, to make out Isabella's form straddling my legs. My cock was in her mouth as she worked me at a leisure pace, and I groaned at the erotic sight.

"Bella, baby." I breathed, my groin suddenly starting to feel like it was on fire. I propped myself on my elbows so I could enjoy the view from a better angle, and she raised her big brown eyes, gazing at me seductively through long lashes.

"Oh, yeah." I grunted, stroking her hair. "Oh fuck, yeah."

God, I had dreamed to see my cock in her mouth for a long fucking time, and now I was getting my wish. It was pure heaven, I swear.

It took me about two minutes to come in her mouth, and I almost had a heart attack when she swallowed everything without hesitation.

I pulled her to me, kissing her passionately. "You can wake me up like that whenever you want."

She smiled, resting her head on my chest. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd have some fun molesting you in yours."

I laughed heartedly. "Love, you can molest me whenever you feel like. I don't mind."

"I'm sure you don't." She teased, snuggling into me.

I yawned, starting to feel the interrupted sleep luring me back into unconsciousness. "I would reciprocate, but I can barely keep my eyes open. Rain check?"

"You bet," she said, her voice fading away as my eyes grew tired. "I expect the exact same treatment from you tomorrow morning."

"Done," I murmured. "I hope your father doesn't come back home too early."

~~ 0 ~~

I turned on my left side and patted the bed, searching for Isabella, only she was nowhere to be found. I frowned deeply and sat up in bed, my eyes taking in her empty side of the bed.

"Bella?" I called, my voice rough.

There was no answer. I grabbed my discarded watch from the nightstand and glanced at the time, seeing it was three-thirty in the morning. I yawned and ran my hands over my face before getting out of bed, pulling on my boxers and padding barefoot into the hallway and down the stairs.

I found her on the back porch. She sat on a chair with her legs tucked underneath her, my hoodie wrapped tightly around her body. She was gazing pensively into the distant woods while smoking a cigarette. A glass of white wine sat on the table next to her lighter, and she absentmindedly took a sip, not noticing my presence.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked loudly, startling her.

"Oh my God." She clutched at her chest, putting the wine glass down. "You scared me."

"Are you having fun?" I said sarcastically, to which she scowled at me. "Why are you drinking?"

"Because I feel like drinking," she answered curtly. "Charlie doesn't even like wine. It's wasting in the minibar."

I crossed my arms over my chest, my jaw set. "I thought you quit smoking."

She sighed, taking another drag. "It's not that easy. I know you don't like it, so I usually don't do it when I'm with you."

"This shit is bad for you, Isabella," I said firmly, starting to get angry that she was sneaking around behind my back.

"I only smoke like two cigarettes a day, actually mostly at night, Edward. It's not that bad." She rolled her eyes at me, bringing the cigarette back to her lips.

"Just throw the fucking thing to the ground," I barked, really fucking aggravated with her.

"Why are you so mad at me?" she inquired, raising her voice.

"Because I don't like to see you smoke. It's a nasty fucking habit," I hissed through clenched teeth.

She laughed bitterly. "Yeah? How about I ask you to stop swearing, huh? It's a nasty _fucking_ habit."

"It's not the same thing, Isabella. You swear too, so don't act like such a prude, okay?"

"Whatever." She turned away from me, bringing the glass to her mouth. "I'm not quitting smoking just because you want me to."

"So is this about defying me?" I yelled in exasperation.

Isabella got up in a rush, throwing the cigarette into the wine glass and whirling around to face me. "No, Edward, it's about doing whatever the fuck I please. You don't get to control me, you hear me?"

I froze, shocked. Was this what all her damn stubbornness was about? Control? Christ, that motherfucker had really done a number on her.

"Who mentioned anything about controlling you? I just know that soon two cigarettes a day won't be enough. Then it will be a pack a day, and then two, and then you fucking die at fifty because of fucking lung cancer."

"Yeah?" She came to stand in front of me, looking pretty fucking pissed off herself. "Well, if I die at fifty because of lung cancer, it will be because I chose it. Get it? _I_ chose it. Not you. _Me_. It's my life, and I'll do whatever I want with it. It's my fucking body, Edward. Just leave me the fuck alone."

She tried to get past me into the house, but I reached out and grabbed her wrist, gently pulling her towards me.

"Come here," I coaxed softly, enveloping her in an embrace. She needed to understand that the last thing I wanted was to control her. I enjoyed her feistiness, which was one of the things that had drawn me to her in the first place. I just worried about her health and didn't want her to destroy her lungs because of a stupid habit.

_This is what you do when you love someone, right? You want the best for them._

I knew that sometimes I didn't have the best ways of showing that I cared. Because of my bad temper, I often yelled at Isabella when I was frustrated with her, even though I was aware of the fact that it only caused her to get really mad at me. She hated being yelled at, but I couldn't fucking help it._  
_

"I'm going to sleep," she said, avoiding my eyes and trying to get away.

"Hey," I said, not letting go of her. "Hey." I cupped her face, bringing our foreheads together. "I'm not him, Bella," I whispered, stroking her cheek. She let out a quiet sob, and I kissed away a stray tear. "I'm not him."

* * *

**A/N Next update... hopefully no more than two weeks.**

**xoxo**

**Damn it, I forgot, there's an important teaser of the next chapter for those of you who will review.  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N Yay! I finished this chapter earlier than expected :D Enjoy my lovelies :)  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 26**

**Isabella Pov**

* * *

Are you familiar with that feeling of nervousness at the bottom of your stomach, when you know that in a very short while you'll have to talk to someone about something you don't want to, but you know there's no way you can avoid it? Well, that feeling was there as I stood in the kitchen, pretending to wipe the counters to keep my trembling hands busy, while waiting for my Dad to come in through the front door.

I had been drinking a glass of tap water, when I heard his cruiser pull into the driveway. Immediately, I became agitated. I tossed the water into the sink and put the glass down, my eyes darting outside the narrow window in front of me. The kitchen was at the back of the house, so his car was not visible from where I stood, but I knew he was already on his way inside. And indeed, seconds later, the front door opened, and the sound of heavy footsteps echoed throughout the otherwise silent foyer.

I swallowed, bracing myself. It was stupid to be afraid of talking to my own father, I knew that. Edward had even given me a pep talk before he'd left, but it still didn't make the nervousness go away. I wasn't sure how Charlie was going to react when I told him I wanted to seek professional help. He was a simple, old-fashioned man, with old-fashioned ideas about what seeing a psychologist meant. Not to mention he was well aware of the incident that had led to my moving to Forks.

I heard him heading for the kitchen, and I sighed, trying to calm myself down before my heart exploded in my chest. I thought of Edward and the encouraging words he had said to me that morning.

"Hey," I said a little too quickly, plastering a fake smile on my face when he appeared in the doorway holding his lunchbox. "How was fishing?"

He shrugged, traipsing over to the wooden table. He placed his lunchbox on it and took a seat. "Eh. Not too good, as you can see. I came back empty-handed."

"Was it cold?" I leaned with my back against the counter, drumming my fingers on the top anxiously.

"Yeah, pretty cold. What did you do?"

"I cleaned, did laundry, homework... you know, the usual stuff," I said, moving my weight from one foot to the other. We were both silent for a moment before I opened my mouth to speak again.

Charlie interrupted me. "Did Edward spend the night?"

My eyebrows rose in mild amusement, my distress momentarily forgotten. "What do you think?"

He frowned deeply, attempting to look displeased, but I knew that Edward spending the night didn't bother my dad as much anymore. On the rare occasions Edward slept over, Charlie would grumble about it in the beginning, but by ten p.m. tops, they would be sitting in the living room, chatting animatedly about sports and cars and other men stuff. I think he usually enjoyed having Edward around, not only because he had someone to talk to, but also because that way he could keep a vigilant eye on us.

Not that it kept us from doing what we wanted... including kissing when he was around.

"I need to talk to you about something," I said, just as he yawned and got up to leave.

"Now? I was thinking about going upstairs to take a nap."

"Yeah, now. It's important."

"Alright." He sat back down, looking at me expectantly through tired eyes. "Go ahead."

"So..." I wrung my hands together, taking a seat next to him. "Lately, I've been having really bad nightmares... about Vicky... and Edward suggested I should see a psychologist."

"Oh." He looked exactly like I could bet he was feeling; completely caught off guard. "Do you want to see a shrink?" He seemed a little apprehensive about the idea, if not actually against it.

I shrugged one shoulder, downcasting my eyes. "Not really." My voice was small, shy.

"Then you don't have to," he prompted quickly, now in full alert mode. "I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with."

I sighed heavily. "Dad, I'm not very fond of the idea, but I have to do it for the sake of my own sanity. Sometimes I feel like I'm slowly going insane. And she's not a shrink, she's a psychologist. There's a difference."

"Bells..." Dad tried to make his voice sound calm and collected, but I could see the pain reflected on his face. He was as afraid as I was.

"Yes or no, Dad?" I said firmly. Tears were threatening to spill, and I didn't want to cry in front of him. I had to get away as fast as possible. "I need your permission."

"Yes," he said as if in a trance. "If you think this is best for you..."

I nodded weakly. "I do. The appointment is tomorrow."

"You already have an appointment?" If I would have hit him with a hammer over the head, I don't think he could have looked more shocked.

"Yes, and you have to come. Edward wants to come too. We can pick you up from work after school. Okay?"

He was looking at me, unseeing. "Yeah..."

~~ 0 ~~

Monday, after school, we stopped by the police station to pick up Charlie. As he climbed in the backseat, he greeted Edward grimly, before threatening to suspend his driving license if he went past the speed limit. Edward rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath as he pulled the Volvo back on the main road.

The ride to Port Angeles was silent, each one of us lost in their own thoughts as soft classical music filled the car.

The closer we got to Port Angeles, the more restless I became. When I started bouncing my left leg in a series of successive rapid movements, Edward's hand came to rest on my knee, silently assuring me everything was going to be okay. He clasped my hand into his and brought it to his lips, kissing my knuckles, his eyes still on the road ahead. The loving gesture made me feel a little better, as a very small part of the tension left my body.

He was there for me, he loved me, and I loved him back like I never thought it would be possible. I was grateful for all the support he was showing me, and I swore to myself to always love and appreciate this wonderful boy life had put in my path. _No, scratch that_. He was not a boy anymore. He was slowly, but surely, starting to become a man; the maturity he was showing in this delicate situation astounding.

James had never been like this. So caring. So devoted. Edward was making me realize that there were still good men in the world. He might not show it, but I knew there was a gentle soul inside him. He was my own personal real life hero; the one who could help me fight against the ghosts of my dark past; the only one who could save me from a grim future.

The love I had for him couldn't be described in words.

When we arrived at Kate Bower's office, she was waiting for us with tea and homemade cookies. I was taken aback by the nice gesture, and by the look on their faces, Charlie and Edward were too.

"It's very nice to meet you all." She shook each of our hands, smiling brightly. She was wearing a long, floral dress, boots, and a brown cardigan, her blond hair pinned up in a ponytail. "Please, take a seat."

We all sat down on the only couch in the room as she took a seat in an armchair opposite of us.

"You must be Carlisle's son," she said to Edward. "I haven't seen you since you were little. You've grown up so much."

"Yeah..." Edward smiled politely, and I could see the wheels turning in his head as he probably wondered why he didn't remember her. "Thank you for doing this."

"Money is not a problem when it comes to my daughter, so if you..." Charlie rushed to add, but was stopped mid-sentence by Kate.

"Oh, no. Carlisle is a very good friend. I could never take money from his son's girlfriend. Who knows, maybe one day she will become his wife." She winked playfully at me, and I couldn't hold back the smile tugging at my lips.

"We'll see about that," Charlie replied dryly. "Anyway, thank you, Mrs..."

"Oh, where are my manners?" She chuckled lightly. "I'm Kate Bower."

"Mrs. Bower. I appreciate your kindness," Charlie said stiffly.

She waved him off. "Please call me Kate, and there's no need to thank me, Mr..."

"Swan. Charlie Swan."

She nodded. "Mr. Swan." Then she turned to me. "You're Isabella, yes?"

"You can call me Bella."

She smiled pleasantly. "Bella it is then. Shall we get started?"

After explicitly explaining to Charlie what our sessions would be entailing, Kate politely asked him and Edward to wait outside.

Charlie gave her a suspicious look, and me an encouraging hand squeeze, before reluctantly departing.

We talked a lot about me at first. She asked me about my hobbies, my favorite book, the kind of music I enjoyed listening to, what subjects I liked best in school, and so on. Then, she told me a little about herself. Some things I already knew, like the fact that she was married and had no children, and other things I didn't, like the fact that she was a cat lover and had three of them at home. She also encouraged me to ask her questions about any type of subject I wanted.

By the time half an hour had passed, I was feeling almost completely relaxed when she dropped the bomb on me.

"So, would you like to tell me why you're here, Bella?"

I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe. I knew the moment when I had to talk about it would come, yet she'd managed to totally catch me by surprise.

I was reluctant to talk about Vicky at first. Kate just sat next to me, sipping on her tea as she waited patiently. She seemed like such a nice person, and I really liked her. Even though I was afraid she would judge me for what I had done to my cousin, I eventually poured my heart to her. The interesting thing though, was that I wasn't doing it for myself as much as I was doing it for Edward. He had put so much effort into helping me get over my problems, and he was putting even more faith into me, that I just couldn't stand the thought of letting him down.

By the time I was finished with my story, I was crying. I felt exhausted, like all traces of energy had simply poured out of me, evaporating into thin air. The sudden urge to see Edward and be comforted by him crept into my soul, and I became restless, my hands twitching tensely at my sides and my legs itching to break into a run.

I wanted out of there. I wanted Edward. I _needed_ Edward like a man dying of thirst needed water.

I was desperate for him, and I could bet my discomfort showed all over my face.

Kate rubbed my back soothingly. "Okay. I think that's enough for today."

I nodded gratefully.

"I would like for you to come back on Saturday."

"Okay." I sniffled, taking the tissue she was offering me.

"Bella..." she trailed off, looking at me sadly. "I want to help you. I really do. But if my help won't be enough, and you'll need to see someone better qualified than me, you'll have to see a psychiatrist."

"Why?" I asked weakly and more than a little terrified.

"Well, first of all, a psychiatrist can prescribe you meds, and I can't. So if your sleep issues won't attenuate after a while, I'll recommend you a doctor in Seattle."

"A shrink..." I chocked, feeling like the sky had just fallen on top of me.

_What if I was really going crazy?_

"If that's what you want to call it, then yes. You need to know that your sleep disorder can't be taken lightly. It can lead to depression, and eventually to another suicide attempt."

I nodded, looking down at my lap and biting hard on my upper lip. "I see."

She patted my knee, smiling. "Don't worry. You _will _get better. All you need is a little strength and will power."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'm working on it..."

"I can see that, and it's a good thing. Honestly, so far I'm very pleased with your willingness to get better. All you have to do is trust me and don't miss your appointments. Okay?"

When I stepped out of Kate's office, Charlie was sitting in a chair, gazing out the window, while Edward paced the waiting room with his arms tightly crossed over his chest. The moment his concerned eyes landed on my puffy, bloodshot ones, he rushed to envelop me in a loving embrace.

I let out a sigh of relief, finally feeling like I could breathe again. I clutched onto him, wishing I never had to let go.

After saying our goodbyes, we were heading towards the Volvo, and I was still a bit distracted, thinking about my conversation with Kate, when I noticed a familiar-looking car.

"Edward," I said, tugging on his jacket's sleeve to get his attention.

His gaze snapped to mine questioningly. "Huh?"

"Look." I pointed in the car's direction.

His eyes widened in recognition. "It's the same Toyota we saw that night."

"What are you two talking about?" Charlie asked with thick furrowed eyebrows, his steps halting so he could follow our gazes.

"Nothing," I said fleetingly, not wanting him to get concerned over a stupid thing that was the possible result of our imaginations.

"Bells, is there something I should know?" He was staring at me, unconvinced.

I rolled my eyes at him. "No, Dad, it's nothing."

Just then, the door to a pastry shop across the street opened, and a tall guy, probably weighing at least 240 lbs, emerged holding a package. He unlocked the car and tossed the package carelessly in the passenger seat. Just before he climbed behind the wheel, his eyes landed on us, and something changed in his expression. He whipped out his cell phone and shut the door, rushing back into the pastry shop.

"You think the fat dude is the driver?" Edward asked, well aware of the guy's strange behavior.

A sudden wave of uneasiness washed over me. "Probably."

"Do you know him?" he said, his expression unreadable.

"No."

"Okay, you need to tell me what's going on," Charlie said, realizing we were holding something from him.

"Dad, relax, okay? We were just talking." I got in the passenger seat, closing the door, and hoping that Charlie would just stop pressing the issue.

"About what?" Charlie insisted as soon as he got in the backseat, refusing to drop it.

"None of your damn business," I snapped. "Jeez." I was being rude and short-tempered, but I really couldn't bring myself to care. I just wanted him to stop asking questions already.

"Isabella, don't speak to me like that," he snapped back, starting to get mad.

I sighed, doing my best to refrain from igniting a fight. "Can we go home already?" I asked Edward, who was fumbling with the radio, scowling.

He nodded, starting the car up, and I heard Charlie mutter to himself disapprovingly.

"Insolent kid..."

~~ 0~~

I sat cross-legged on the couch in Edward's bedroom, reading an interesting book Esme had lent me called _The Diary of a Good Neighbor_ by Doris Lessing. The book was set up as the diary of a middle-aged, successful woman, living alone in London since the death of her husband. In this first book- I found out there were two volumes- she befriended an old woman and found out how it was to be old, sick and helpless. I was just a few pages away from finishing the book, and I was certain I was going to be asking Esme for the second volume. Reading was one of my favorite pastimes. Whenever I had nothing else to do, I would just pick up a book, loosing myself in another world for hours.

Edward was lying in bed, watching a movie attentively.

Abruptly, the door burst wide open, revealing a grinning Alice standing in the doorway.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Alice," Edward spat out, obviously startled. "You scared the shit out of me."

She shrugged unapologetically, ignoring Edward's little hissy fit. She took us in briefly, before running to the bed and jumping on it.

"What if we were having sex?" Edward admonished, glaring at his sister.

She rolled her eyes, smiling at me. "Then you should have kept your door locked. What are you reading, Bella?"

"A book your mother lent me."

"Is it any good?"

"Yeah, it is." I stretched a bit, then reached for the orange juice on the tall pedestal table next to the couch, taking a sip.

Alice sighed heavily before lying down next to Edward. She draped a leg over her brother's, and her right arm over his chest as she snuggled into him. "I'm bored," she complained, pouting.

"Call Jasper," Edward said, absentmindedly stroking her hair that had grown past shoulder-length.

"He has homework to do," she said with discontent.

"Too bad."

Alice was quiet for a moment before exaggerating another sigh. "Let's watch a movie," she suggested.

Edward's eyes momentarily slid over in her direction as he scowled at her. "Alice, I _am_ watching a movie as you can see."

"Well, another one."

"No," he said firmly.

"Pleeease?" She snuggled closer to Edward, squeezing him to her. "Please? Please?" she begged, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

He groaned, irritated. "Fucking hell. Just take Bella and go to your room. Play dress up or something."

I threw the book at him, hitting his leg. Luckily it wasn't very heavy. "Be nice to your sister."

"Ow!" He threw me a murderous glare, which I chose to ignore.

Alice grinned, pleased. "You wanna watch a movie too, right, Bella?"

"Actually, yes." I got up and walked over to the bed, sitting down and looking at Edward expectantly.

"What?" He scowled at me.

I smiled sweetly, batting my eyelashes at him. "Movie?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Oh, come on. Let's watch a comedy."

He huffed, concentrating on the TV screen again. "Leave me alone. The two of you."

"Jeez, someone is grumpy today," Alice commented, sitting up with her back against the headboard.

I smiled to myself knowingly. I was on my period, and he had really been in the mood for sex earlier that afternoon. However, I hadn't felt too good, and when he'd asked for a blow job, I'd flat out refused him. I may have been a little too curtly towards him, but I planned on putting him out of his misery later that evening.

I leaned down and and kissed him softly, which got no response from him. Seeing his stubbornness, I glued my lips to his ear and whispered sultrily, "I'll take good care of you later."

His demeanor immediately changed. His arms circled my waist as he pulled me on top of him and kissed my neck languidly, then nuzzled his face in my hair. I allowed my eyes to flutter close for a split second.

He kissed my lips, his eyes darting down. "Fine," he muttered, openly ogling my cleavage.

"Really?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Yeah, go on and pick a movie before I change my mind."

She jumped from the bed in a flash. "My dear future sister-in-law, I don't know what you said to convince him, but you're the best."

I chuckled, and Edward smirked mischievously. "Future sister-in-law? I don't think so, Alice. I'm never getting married."

I pulled away from his embrace, gaping. "What?"

"What?" he parroted, gazing up at me innocently.

"You don't mean that. Everyone wants to get married. Not now, of course, but maybe in ten years or so you'll be thinking differently."

"I don't think so," he said with a straight face. "I don't want to get married. What's the point anyway? And I don't want any kids either."

"But, but... " I stammered, not trusting my hearing. "You can't be serious."

"I am," he said solemnly, kissing the back of my hand. "And if you can't cope with that, maybe you're not the one for me."

I felt a lump forming in my throat as all color drained from my face. He _was_ being serious.

_Oh. My. God._

Alice, who hadn't moved an inch from her spot, was looking from me to Edward with wide, alarmed eyes.

All of the sudden, Edward burst out laughing, causing me to jump, startled, as if I was snapping out of a trance.

"You should see both your faces," he said merrily, pulling me back to him for a another kiss.

All tension left my body instantly. "I really believed you," I hissed through gritted teeth, grabbing a fistful of his hair and tugging hard on it.

"Me too!" Alice said, outraged.

"Ow!" Edward's face scrunched in pain as he peeled my fingers off his precious locks. "Of course I'll marry you, babe," he said, pinning both my hands to my sides to immobilize me. "You want me to go buy the ring already?"

"No!" I glared at him hostilely. "Who said I want to marry you, anyway?"

He grinned, showing off his perfect teeth. "Oh, you will. When the right time comes, you most definitely will."

I snorted. "In your dreams, Sparky. The man I _will_ marry will be tall, with dark hair and blue eyes and..."

He cut me off with a passionate kiss.

"Okay, so can I go get the movie now, or what?" Alice asked, and I could tell she was rolling her eyes at us by the tone of her voice.

Edward waved her off dismissively, and she flipped him the bird before stepping out of the room.

However, when Alice came back, she found the door locked as Edward and I found ourselves in the shower, with the hot water cascading over us, and me kneeling before him.

~~ 0 ~~

"Bella!" I heard my name being called as I was making my way towards Edward's car, where I was supposed to wait for him so we could go home. I spun around to see Jacob jogging towards me, his backpack slung over his shoulder, a cautious expression on his face.

"What do you want?" I answered flatly, when he halted in front of me.

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking uncomfortable. "To talk to you. Look, I know I've been an ass to you lately," he said, something akin to remorse washing over his bold facial features.

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest, and giving him an arched eyebrow. "That's an understatement."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? I just want us to be friends again."

"I don't think that's possible, Jacob," I said in response, turning around and starting to walk away.

He grabbed my wrist to stop me. "Why? Does your boyfriend not allow you to speak to me, or something?" His voice was calm, but there was an undertone of anger to it.

I rolled my eyes at him, pulling my hand back. "Leave Edward out of this, okay? I just don't think we should be friends anymore."

"Come on, Bella," he pleaded, his eyes softening. "I'm sorry. I really don't want to loose your friendship."

"You already lost it when you refused to acknowledge me for months. I think I finally realized what kind of person you really are."

He shook his head, taking my hands into his, and gently pulling me towards him so we were merely inches apart. "Bella... I'm really sorry. I was upset, and I know I overreacted, but please... can you forgive me?"

I was feeling a bit uncomfortable being so close to him, and I took a step back, but his hands didn't let go. "I don't know, Jacob. You've been a real asshole."

"I know," he said quietly, glancing at me through his dark, long lashes. "So, um... friends again?"

"Whatever," I said evasively, wanting to get the hell away faster.

He took a step closer to me, leaning down to whisper in my ear. "I promise I'll be good." He chuckled softly, then added, "I'll do my best to behave when I'm around your boyfriend."

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Edward's furious voice rang out behind us, and we both whirled around at lightning speed. My heart started beating erratically when I saw Edward stomping towards us, his eyes shooting daggers at Jacob.

"Edward..." I yanked my hands from Jacob's, and took a few steps in Edward's direction. He completely ignored me, and went straight to Jacob, who remained in his spot.

"I was just talking to her, man," he said calmly, not seeming to be afraid of Edward.

Edward pushed on his shoulder roughly, but Jacob's massive form didn't even flinch. "You stay the fuck away from my girlfriend, you hear me? I'll break every single bone in your body if you ever touch her again."

"Edward, stop it," I begged, tugging on his arm. Jacob was suspiciously calm about the whole thing, and I had a bad feeling about it.

"Do you understand?" Edward demanded through gritted teeth. "I asked you a fucking question."

"We're just friends," Jacob uttered flatly, staring back at Edward.

Edward snorted, unceremoniously. "And I'm supposed to believe that you only want to be her friend?" he spat venomously. "Fuck you, Jacob. I'm not stupid."

Jacob's eyebrows arched. "Judging by the way you're reacting right now, I would say you are."

Edward's face went red with anger in a flash. "Motherfucker..." He drew his fist back, taking a lounge at him. Jacob jumped back just in time to dodge the blow, and before Edward had time to realize what was happening, Jacob hit him in the mouth, sending him a few steps backwards.

"Edward!" I gasped in shock, running to him. From the corner of my eye, I could see Jacob departing. He got into his truck and drove away, not throwing a second glance behind him.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" I said panicked, reaching for his face to see the extent of the damage. He yanked his head away from my touch violently, clutching at his mouth. "What the hell possessed you to take a swing at him? He knew you were going to react like that, Edward!"

He turned his back away from me, chuckling bitterly. "Yeah, I guess he was right. I really am stupid for believing the lies you've been telling me."

I felt all the color drain from my face at his words. "What lies, Edward?"

"You wanna be his 'friend'?" he spat, his back still to me. "Go ahead. I don't give a fuck." He leaned down to yank his school bag from the ground, and started walking towards his car with quick steps.

"Edward! Edward, wait!" I called, my stomach clenching and my feet starting to move on their own accord. "Edward!" I yelled, my voice cracking and tears threatening to fall from my eyes. "Edward!" His pace didn't slow down until he reached his car. He opened the passenger door roughly and tossed his bag inside. "You know what?" I called, now crying. "You're a fucking jerk!" He got behind the wheel and slammed the door closed. "Oh yeah, that's right... run away, you fucking pussy! God forbid you listen to what I have to say."

The Volvo's tires squealed as he put the car in reverse and exited the parking lot at breakneck speed. I stood there numbly, watching his empty spot as quiet sobs escaped me.

I felt big arms coming around my shoulders as Emmett pulled me to his chest. Jasper and Rosalie gave me concerned looks before saying a quick goodbye and leaving. When Emmett released me with a sloppy kiss to my forehead, Alice grabbed my hand, squeezing it in a comforting way.

I was now realizing that not only them, but also half of the school's population had witnessed our brief fight. I saw Tanya standing next to her car, a very satisfied smirk playing on her lips.

I did my best to ignore her, and turned to Alice. "Can you give me a ride home?"

She nodded.

"Are you okay, monkey?" Emmett asked, rubbing my shoulders.

"Not really," I said, my voice trembling.

After Emmett left, Alice and I climbed into her car, heading towards my house.

"He's jealous of Jacob," she said after a while, glancing at me sideways.

I looked out the window, my hands fidgeting restlessly in my lap. "Yeah, I noticed that."

She sighed sadly. "He really loves you, Bella. That's why he reacted like that. I think he's very afraid of loosing you."

A tear fell down my cheek, and I wiped it away with my jacket's sleeve. "He has nothing to be jealous of, Alice. I never gave him any reasons."

"I know, but please, try to forgive him," she pleaded, placing her hand on my knee and squeezing softly. The gesture reminded me of Edward, and I bit my lip, wiping at my eyes furiously. "Don't you know what it's like to be jealous when you really love someone? Sometimes you can't help it."

"I know what it's like, Alice." I sniffed, looking at her. "Of all people, I think I know best what it's like to be so jealous you can't even think straight. But this lack of trust he has in me hurts."

"He trusts you, Bella," she said grimly, staring straight ahead. "It's Jacob he doesn't."

"But they used to be such good friends..." I trailed off, shaking my head. "I don't understand."

"Yeah, but Edward knows how Jacob feels about you. You should see the looks he gives you, Bella."

A few minutes later, Alice parked the car in our driveway, turning off the engine, and turning in her seat to look at me sadly.

"You know what?" I said quickly before I changed my mind. "I'll come home with you. I need to talk to Edward."

She gave me a megawatt smile, eagerly starting the car back up.

As soon as she parked the car, I bolted out, leaving the door open behind me, and hurried into the house. I kicked off my shoes in a rush, and sped past a bewildered-looking Esme, taking the stairs two at a time as I made my way towards Edward's room. I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, my heart threatening to jump out of my chest. I peaked inside and immediately spotted Edward. He was lying in bed, on his stomach, his face buried into a pillow and his arms hugging it tightly.

I walked over to the bed, and sat on it. He didn't move, and I ran my palms over his arms, underneath the pillow, then pressed my chest to his back and my mouth to his ear. I closed my eyes and kissed along his earlobe.

"I love you," I whispered, my voice small.

We stayed like that for quite a while, with neither of us moving, only the silent sound of our breathing filling the air.

All of a sudden, he turned around with no warning. I lifted myself off him, gasping when I met his eyes. They were bloodshot like he had been crying, and his bottom lip was busted open, where Jacob's fist had hit him.

He wrapped his arms around me in a fierce hug, pulling me on top of him and hiding his face in my hair. "I love you, too," he said weakly, his voice hoarse. "I'm sorry."

* * *

**A/N Yep, sometimes even Edward can get his ass kicked...**

**As always, reviewers get a teaser :)  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N WARNING! Fun, lemony chapter ahead. Lol. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 27**

**Edward Pov**

* * *

_Sometime at the end of May..._

Isabella sat on my lap, clad only in her white lace see-through bra and matching thong, nipping on my neck languidly. We were in her room, having arrived from school only about fifteen minutes prior. Chief Swan was still at work, and we were taking advantage of having the entire house to our disposal.

If only he knew what was happening in his absence...

I leaned back, propping my hands on the bed as I enjoyed the lavish attentions my girlfriend was paying me. It had been only about a couple of weeks since we had started having sex without a condom, and I could honestly say I was pretty much acting like a fucking nymphomaniac. In those short two weeks, I had managed to have more sex than I've had in my entire life. Whenever I had the opportunity, I would corner Isabella, my body craving her with an intensity that fucking scared me. To my surprise, she didn't protest as much as I would have expected, and I think she actually enjoyed the animalistic part of me that was starting to surface.

In the span of fourteen days, we'd had sex at least twice a day, in every position and place imaginable: my bedroom, her bedroom, my shower, my bathtub, her living room, her kitchen, my foyer, my car, her back porch, and even the woods. It was a little messy, indeed, but that was a small price to pay in return for the intensified pleasure. In short, I was out of control in Isabella's presence, as I couldn't seem to be able to keep my hands off her. Bareback sex was fucking amazing, and I couldn't have enough of it.

Isabella licked my earlobe, and I let out a throaty moan, my dick practically begging me to be let outside the confines of my jeans.

"Bella, baby," I breathed, stroking the inside of her thighs, my eyes heavy with lust. "I want you so bad."

She moaned softly, smashing her lips to mine violently. This only served to arouse me even more, if it were possible, and I grabbed her waist roughly, freeing my mouth from hers and attacking her breasts. I bit them gently through the thin material, and she threw her head back, pushing her chest forward eagerly.

Impatiently, I reached for the clasp and removed the bra, latching my mouth on the hardened flesh of her nipples. She gripped my hair with one hand painfully hard, while she reached down with the other to unbutton my jeans. Her deft fingers slipped inside my boxers, and she began to stroke me fast and with determination.

"Oh, God," I moaned, desperately clutching at her. I was going to come, and I was going to come hard.

All of a sudden, a loud noise echoed through the room, startling both of us. I swore under my breath when Isabella removed her hand from my dick, preparing to get up.

"Where are you going?" I asked in a husky voice, not letting go of her.

"It's my phone," she said, shrugging apologetically. "It could be Charlie, and you know he freaks out when I don't answer it."

I groaned, running a hand over my face. "Jesus Christ, Bella. Just be quick. I'm so hard it's already painful."

She jumped to her feet quickly, running to the opposite side of the room, where in my haste to get her out of her dress, I had thrown her bag carelessly on a chair. Leaning down to search for the damn phone, she gave me a fantastic view of her ass.

I gripped my hair in frustration and got up. I walked over to her, unable to resist the temptation.

God, how I wanted inside her.

She found the phone and frowned at the screen before taking it to her ear. "Hey, Rose. What's up?"

Wrapping my arms around her from behind, I pressed her body flush to my chest as she listened intently to what Rosalie said on the other side of the line. My hips seemed to have a will of their own as they started grinding against Isabella's ass in a very suggestive way.

I was so fucking horny, I couldn't even remember my own name. My balls literally hurt.

"Yeah, I think I still have it here somewhere," Isabella said, leaning back into me, her eyes closed.

In a series of frantic movements, I pulled away from her and removed both my jeans and boxers, tossing them haphazardly in the middle of the bedroom. I took hold of Isabella's thong and began pulling it down, kissing my way from her ass cheeks, to her thighs and the back of her knees as I went.

"Uh huh," she said into the phone distractedly, giving me a heated look over her shoulder. "Can I call you back later? I'm in the middle of something right now..."

She was just about to end the conversation, when I heard Rosalie's muffled voice again.

"Listen, Rose..." Isabella started, but Rosalie cut her off, causing her to stop mid-sentence.

_Fucking bitch._

My patience was wearing thin, and I grabbed her hips with one hand, pushing her upper body forward with the other, so that she was gripping the back of the chair. Her back arched as her ass went up in the air, teasing me in the most delicious way.

"I can't wait anymore," I whispered in her ear, before parting her with my fingers and slowly pushing my way inside her.

She bit her lip in an attempt to be quiet as I started thrusting at a moderate pace.

"I have to go," she squeaked into the phone abruptly, before pressing the red button and tossing it on the floor carelessly. "Oh, God, what are you doing?" she moaned over her shoulder, her eyes wild.

"I'm having sex with you," I groaned, picking up the pace. "You're so hot," I said breathlessly, my head falling to her shoulder, and I started dropping kisses wherever my lips landed.

"Fuck, Edward," she panted, her hand reaching back to claw at my hair.

A few feet away from us was her full-length mirror, and a lustful, perverted idea struck me. I pulled out of her, and she looked at me sideways, obviously wondering what I was doing. Grinning, I circled her waist with my right arm, and led her in front of the mirror, placing her palms on each side.

She chuckled, liking the idea, as her amused eyes met mine in the reflection. I slipped back inside her, covering her delicate hands with mine, and almost immediately increased my pace. The angle was a bit awkward as I was much taller than her, but we somehow made it work.

She whimpered, resting her forehead on the mirror, her hot breath starting to fog it. Wanting to feel the heat of her body, I pushed forward, trapping her between me and the mirror.

God, the sight of us, having sex in front of the mirror was just too fucking much, and I had a hard time thinking coherently. I wanted to fucking devour her. She was so beautiful. She was perfect. Perfect for me.

"Please," she whispered, so low I could barely hear her.

"What is it?" I asked lowly, my groin burning with the need to come.

"I'm so close... so close," she whined weakly as my fingers found her clit, and I firmly rubbed the sensitive flesh.

She pressed herself against my hand, needy, and my eyes almost rolled to the back of my head with the restrain to keep the fast-approaching, mind-numbing orgasm at bay. I growled savagely, pumping my hips so fast, the mirror rattled and threatened to fall from its hinges.

I was throbbing inside her as I struggled to keep control over my body. I continued to thrust forcefully, until I was rewarded with a screaming orgasm from her. That pushed me over the edge, and I let go with a shuddered moan, spilling into her.

I kissed her neck passionately as I pulled out of her, my knees threatening to give up.

"God, I love you," Isabella said, her eyes closed and her breathing labored. "You should get a medal or something."

I chuckled. "A medal? What for?"

She turned around to face me. "Sex skills." She grinned hugely, slapping my ass playfully.

~~ 0 ~~

"Edward!" Alice's shrill voice rang from the hallway, and before we even had time to react, the door burst open with such force it slammed into the wall.

My sister stood in the doorway, her eyes widening like saucers as soon as they landed on us.

Isabella scrambled from my lap, frantically trying to cover herself with the comforter.

"Alice!" We both yelled in unison.

"What the fuck is it with you lately?" I hissed, attempting to cover my erection with a pillow. "Did you forget how to goddamn knock, when you're about to invade someone's privacy?"

"Um..." She stepped inside shyly, biting on her lip guiltily and giving us a sheepish smile. "Sorry. But it's not like you guys are completely naked or anything..." she trailed off, taking a look at Isabella, "...yet."

"Well, we could have been," Isabella said mortified, clutching at the comforter wrapped around her like a shroud. I was still in my gray sweatpants, my t-shirt having been tossed on the floor only minutes prior, while Isabella had on just her boy shorts and nothing else.

"What the hell do you want?" I barked, fucking pissed off at her.

She grinned. "Emmett called. We're going to the meadow."

Isabella perked up immediately, looking interested. "The meadow?"

Alice bounced up and down, clapping her hands excitedly. "Yeah. The meadow is this cool place deep into the woods we discovered a couple of years ago. It's huge and full of blue and yellow wild flowers..."

"It sounds lovely," Isabella said, and Alice nodded furiously.

"It is."

"Wait a fucking minute. We..." I gestured between me and Isabella, "... are not going anywhere."

"Why?" Alice whined, pouting.

"Yeah, why?" Isabella asked, looking at me surprised.

If I could, I would have strangled them both with the glares I was giving them. "Why? Because I have blue balls, that's why. I'm not going anywhere, and neither is Bella."

Isabella elbowed me in the ribs hard. "Stop being such an asshole."

"Yeah, Edward. Bella's a big girl. She doesn't need your approval to do anything. You can stay home if you don't want to come with us."

I yanked the pillow from my lap, throwing it at Alice and hitting her over the head. "Get out."

She gasped, freezing for a moment before blowing the hair from her face. "You jerk!" Leaning down, she grabbed the pillow, throwing it back at me with incredible force for such a small creature. I tried to dodge the blow, but it hit me in the chest, knocking the wind out of me.

"Fuck," I gasped for air, flipping her the bird as I collapsed on the bed.

"So," Alice said calmly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you coming, Bella?"

Isabella's eyes slid over to me cautiously. "Well, if your brother comes too..."

"I refuse to acknowledge him as my brother. He was raised by the Mountain Gorillas from Uganda. You know, Edward, maybe sometime in the near future you should go visit with your hairy relatives and spare us the torture of having to endure your presence. I bet you would get along just fine."

Isabella snorted a laugh, and I narrowed my eyes at her menacingly.

She ignored me. "You know what, Alice? You can count me in. Just give me some time to shower and get dressed."

"Great!"

"What?" I gaped at Isabella. "You're leaving me here alone?"

"Yes, so you'd better decide if you want to come along or not," she said firmly, giving me a pointed look.

"Awww, come on, babe. Don't do this to me," I pleaded, giving her my best puppy eyes.

"Yes or no, Edward?" she asked in an icy tone, and I knew she was not to be argued with, or else I wouldn't be getting laid ever again.

I sighed exaggeratedly, kicking at the mattress with the heel of my foot. "Fine! I'll fucking go."

"Double great!" Alice smiled hugely, turning around and heading for the door. "I'll see you guys downstairs. I'm going to pack a picnic basket." She tossed us another smile over her shoulder, before stepping out and closing the door behind her.

"Fucking great," I muttered under my breath, getting up to search for something to change into.

Isabella's hand came to rest on my shoulder, stopping me.

"What?" I said gruffly, my back to her and my feet touching the floor as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Make it quick," came her reply.

"What?" I spun around to gape at her.

"You heard me." Her tone was serious, but I could see the corners of her mouth twitching and threatening to lift into a smile.

"Really?" I asked hopefully, my dick already standing to attention.

She let out a soft chuckle, rolling her eyes at the eager expression on my face. "Yeah, really. But you have to make it quick."

I grinned as if I'd just hit jackpot, and quickly joined her under the comforter. "No problem. I'm so horny, I couldn't last more than ten minutes even if I wanted to."

Isabella laughed, amused. "You're awfully horny lately."

"Yeah. It's just... having sex without a condom is so new to me, and it feels so good, that only the thought of being inside you like that, with no barrier between us, makes me insane with want."

"I know. I like it, too."

I kissed her pouty lips gently, gazing down at her mischievously. "You wanna take bets on whether I can get you off in under five minutes?"

"No fingers. Just on contact," she challenged.

"Ten minutes then. It's harder that way."

"Eight."

"Fine. Start counting."

I didn't bring her to orgasm in eight minutes. After five and a half, I was more than ready to come, so I eventually cheated, and after nine torturous minutes of holding back, I used my fingers to make her climax.

We had just gotten out of the shower, and were putting on clothes, when Emmett's obnoxious loud voice rang from the hallway.

"Yo, Edward! Come on, man, get your asses moving, we have to go!"

Isabella finished buttoning her jeans, then put her sunglasses on top of her head. "Jeez, it's like that boy was born with a megaphone attached to his mouth; he's so loud."

I rolled my eyes, pulling a t-shirt over my head. "Tell me about it."

"Eeeedwaaaard! Beeellaaaa!" He drawled our names with obvious amusement in his voice. "I'm coming in, so if you're having crazy monkey sex, you'd better cover up now!"

"That motherfucker has no shame whatsoever." I shook my head, annoyed. "My parents are home."

Seconds later, the door burst open, revealing the biggest idiot on the planet. He stepped inside, taking in the ravaged bed and smirking knowingly. "Man, this rooms reeks of sex. You should open a window or something."

I grabbed my things, showing him the middle finger over my shoulder. "Fuck you."

"No, thanks. I don't do guys. Only my Rosie can screw me."

"Why the fuck did you come up here, Emmett?" I said, shoving my phone and wallet into my pockets, and grabbing my sunglasses.

"To annoy you, of course. And to drag both of you downstairs. Alice has been pacing the living room for the past fifteen minutes."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go," I said, turning around and grabbing Isabella's hand. "We're ready."

~~ 0 ~~

"You want a strawberry?" Isabella asked, holding one between her fingers. We were at the meadow, sitting on some wool blankets Rosalie had brought from her house. We had enjoyed the picnic my mom and Alice had packed for all of us, and were now watching Alice and Rosalie trying to beat Jasper and Emmett at soccer.

"Yeah." I nodded, leaning towards her.

She slid the fruit between my parted lips, and I bit down on it, some of the juice trailing down my chin. I raised my hand to wipe it, but Isabella stopped me by quickly gluing her mouth to my chin and cleaning me off with her tongue.

"Mmmm," I moaned appreciatively, not wasting any time in planting a firm kiss on her deliciously tasting lips. "God, you're so hot," I murmured between kisses, my eyes roaming all over her sexy body.

She chuckled, running her hands through my mess of a hair. "You say that a lot lately."

"That's because you _are_ hot. I feel like I can't get enough of you. I can't keep my eyes off of you. Especially your breasts. I think they've grown or something."

She blushed, averting her gaze.

"What?" I asked, curious about her reaction.

"Uh, well... I gained a few pounds..."

"And?" I smiled, not getting the point. "You seem embarrassed."

She rolled her eyes at me like I was being an idiot. "I _am_. Girls don't like to gain weight, Edward."

I frowned, my gaze trailing over her instinctively. "You look fine to me. I like your curves."

She snorted unceremoniously. "That's why you've been wanting to have sex doggy-style so often, lately?"

I grinned, running my hand up her thigh and cupping her backside. "What can I say? You have a fantastic ass, babe."

"Yeah, right. I'm getting fat."

I stared at her, not believing what was coming out of her pretty mouth. "Are you delusional? I honestly think you have no idea about what being fat really means."

Isabella had made extraordinary progress in the short time she had been seeing Kate, but there were still things she needed to work on. One of them was the way she viewed herself. That fucking sleaze of an ex-boyfriend had really brain-washed her when he implemented his own fucked up ideas about what the 'perfect' woman should look like in her naive head.

"Whatever," she huffed, turning her head to look at my sister, who was trying to to get the ball from Jasper by wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him back to her. He laughed, screaming 'foul' and attempting to peel her off of him. "I plan on starting a diet anyway."

My head snapped to my apparently out-of-her-mind girlfriend. "You're not starting a diet. Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm not crazy, Edward. I just want to keep my figure, okay?"

I sighed in frustration, putting a finger under her chin and making her look at me. "Read my lips. You. Are. Beautiful. I forbid you to even think about dieting."

She rolled her eyes, slapping my hand away. "You can't forbid me anything."

"Yes, I can," I said stubbornly.

"Oh, yeah?" She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. "Why is that?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend."

"And that gives you the right to boss me around?"

"Exactly." I grabbed her chin again, pulling her face to me for another kiss. "No dieting. I mean it."

"Yo, Edwardo!" Emmett suddenly yelled, interrupting us. "Let's play some soccer, man."

Later that evening, as the sun was starting to set, and the air was starting to become chillier, Jasper and I grabbed some rocks, arranging them in a circle. We found some kindling, sticks, and some large dry chunks of wood, and started a campfire to keep us warm. After that, I walked over to Jasper's car that was parked just a few feet away from us and opened the trunk, grabbing my hoodie and Isabella's light jacket. I pulled the hoodie over the t-shirt I was wearing, and handed Isabella her jacket before plopping my ass down on one of the blankets, stretching my hands to warm them up over the blazing fire.

It wasn't long before Jasper started rambling about scary urban legends, and we all rolled our eyes at his eagerness to share one with us. He always liked to do the same thing, especially when we went camping, telling ghost stories that usually freaked the crap out of the girls. The first time we went camping together, one of his stories scared Alice so bad, the night after she sneaked into my bed, and the next morning I found her wrapped around me like ivy, the comforter pulled over her head, and her face buried in the crook of my shoulder. She refused to sleep alone for an entire week.

"Jasper, we don't want to hear any of your stupid stories." Alice frowned. "Right, Rose?"

Rosalie gave her brother a pointed look. "Right."

Jasper grinned, pleased. "Oh, this is priceless. I merely mentioned it, and you two are already freaking out."

"Let's hear it," Emmett said, pulling a frowning Rosalie closer to him.

Jasper stole a glance at Alice, who was glaring daggers at him. "I promise it's not that scary."

She huffed. "Whatever."

"One day a man was taking a ride on a train," he began his story, and we all listened intently. "That day, a woman walked in, and sat down across from him, wearing what looked like an old fashioned white lace wedding gown, and holding a white bundle in her arms. The man said hello, but she just cradled the bundle in her hands, and stared out the window. After about an hour, the woman looked at the man and smiled. She started to talk, but no words came from her mouth. Then she laughed soundlessly." Jasper paused for effect, and we looked at him expectantly.

"The confused man shook his head and tried to ask her what she was saying, but she only looked towards the window and laughed some more. All of a sudden, she gripped the bundle in her hands tightly and silently screamed in horror before fainting in her seat, the bundle still clutched in her arms. The man ran to get help, but when he got back with a staff member from the train, the woman was gone. He described the woman to the staff member, who raised his eyebrows and chuckled at the disturbed passenger. He explained that he must have seen the ghost of the train."

Alice sighed, shaking her head and wrapping her long cardigan around her tighter. Isabella listened intently, curiously.

Jasper continued. "The staff member told the man that a newlywed couple was on their way to their honeymoon, when the new husband stuck his head out of the window to declare his love for his new bride, for all the world to hear. Tragically, a loose wire of a passing train sliced through his neck, nearly decapitating him and killing him instantly. When the staff heard the screams, they came to find that the woman was cradling her husband's head in her hands, and the body was lying on the floor. The staff member said that the woman was sitting in her husband's pool of blood. They say that the woman went mad, and spent the rest of her life in an asylum, until she cut her own head off."

Jasper finished his story with a firm nod, then looked at us.

Emmett burst into laughter. "This story wouldn't scare a five-year-old."

"It's an urban legend, man," Jasper said, shrugging. He grabbed a Mars chocolate bar, tore off the wrapper, and took a large bite.

"My turn." Emmett grinned, rubbing his hands together eagerly. "Legend has it, that during a biology class, the students in one class were asked to take swabs of one parner's mouth and identify the types of cells. One male slash female team, was having some trouble identifying a cell that they found in the girl's mouth. After looking through all their notes, they gave up and called the lab assistant over. He looked in the microscope, and announced that it was a sperm cell."

Jasper and I laughed out loud, but the girls didn't seem too amused.

"That's gross, Emmett," Isabella said.

He smirked in return, looking from her face to my crotch, and arching an eyebrow suggestively.

She threw a bottle of water at him, and he laughed, blowing her a kiss.

"Emmett, that wasn't an urban legend," Rosalie said, sighing in exasperation.

"Yes, it was. And I know another one. Listen to this. First-year students at Med School, were receiving their first anatomy class with a dead human body. They all gathered around the surgery table, where the body was lying, covered with a white sheet. The professor started the class by telling them, 'In medicine, it's necessary to have two important qualities as a doctor. The first quality is that you're not to be disgusted by anything involving the human body. For example,' the professor pulled back the sheet, stuck his finger in the butt of the corpse, withdrew it, and stuck his finger in his mouth." Emmett mimicked the gesture by shoving his index finger into his mouth. The girls made disgusted faces at him. Emmett continued, unfazed by their repulsion. "'Go ahead and do the same thing,' the professor told his students. The students freaked out, hesitated for several minutes, but eventually took turns sticking a finger in the butt of the dead body and sucking on it. When everyone had finished, the Professor looked at them and told them, 'the second most important quality is observation. I stuck in my middle finger, and sucked on my index finger. Now learn to pay attention.'"

"Eeeewww!" Rosalie scrunched her nose, elbowing him in the ribs. "Oh my God, my boyfriend's an idiot."

He chuckled, pinching her ass and making her squeal. "I love you too, baby."

Isabella started shivering lightly next to me, and I put my hand on her back, slowly rubbing circles. "Are you cold, love?"

She nodded. "A little."

"Come here," I said softly, pulling her between my legs, her back to my chest. I unzipped my hoodie, and wrapped it around her, then zipped it back up. Luckily, it was large enough for the both of us. Isabella's head fell on my shoulder, and I buried my face in her hair, clutching her to me tightly.

It felt so good to hold her like that.

"I know another story," Emmett announced.

"We don't want to hear it," Rosalie said, latching her fingers through his curls and tugging firmly.

"Yes, we do," I said, my voice muffled by Isabella's hair.

"See? Popular demand, Rosie baby."

"Edward's one person, but whatever. At least tell us a story that's worth listening to."

He looked pensive for a moment, then grinned. "Alright. I know a scary one."

"Yes!" Jasper said excitedly. "Scare the crap out of us, dude. You have my blessing."

"First of all," Emmett uttered, his expression the epitome of seriousness, "I want you to know that this is a true event that happened sometime in the summer of '93, in Oregon."

Alice and Rosalie looked at him doubtfully.

"One weekend, a group of young adults went camping into the woods. They had fun; you know, barbecuing, drinking alcohol, listening to music, playing cards, and other stuff people do when they camp. As the night approached, the guys started a campfire to keep them warm, while the girls cleaned up the mess they had made during the day. A couple of hours later, they were all gathered around the fire, drinking beer as one of the guys was telling a ghost story to scare the already terrified girls. He was telling them the story of a little girl who had been drowned by her evil father in a nearby lake, and was now haunting those parts, taking out her anger on anyone who was misfortunate enough to cross her path. Suddenly, there was this loud noise coming from somewhere behind their tents that startled all of them. One of the girls was so afraid that she started crying. Her boyfriend, having had too much alcohol, was feeling brave and decided to check out the source of the noise. He got up, and despite his girlfriend's plea to stay put, he grabbed a flashlight, disappearing behind a thick curtain of trees. Moments later, his terrified screams pierced through the black night, sending chills down their spines. They all jumped to their feet, wide-eyed, their hearts beating erratically into their chests."

The murderous glare Rosalie was giving Emmett was too fucking funny, and I chuckled, hiding my face back in my girlfriend's soft hair.

"They stood like that, numbly staring at the spot where the screams had came from, none of them daring to move an inch. The minutes dragged by, torturously slow. Finally, one of the girls suggested they should go look for him. After some hesitation, they all agreed, except for the guy's girlfriend. She kept shaking her head from side to side, chanting things about something evil being in that forest. The four of them grabbed flashlights and some heavy sticks as weapons, following the guy's trails. The girlfriend crawled into one of the tents, cradling her knees to her chest as she listened for what she knew was about to come next. Piercing, horrified, helpless screams echoed through the otherwise silent woods, making her skin crawl and the hair to stand on her arms. Her friends were gone. Three days later, the police found the girl in the same position, with her arms wrapped protectively around her knees, her blank eyes staring at nothing, and her body shaking violently in fear. She had gone mad. The others were never found."

"You're a fucking jerk, Emmett. There's no way this story is true." Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest defiantly, but her eyes roamed over the woods surrounding us fearfully.

"It _is_ true. You can google it when you get home, if you want."

Isabella pushed back into me, and I dropped a kiss on her temple distractedly. Seeing Rosalie so scared was always entertaining.

All of a sudden, there was a loud crack coming from somewhere not far away from us, and Rosalie almost jumped out of her skin. "Aaargh! What the hell was that?"

We all froze, and seconds later, Emmett's face broke into a dark grin. "Maybe it's the little girl."

"Shut up!" Rosalie whispered harshly, her eyes wild.

"You know ghosts can smell fear, don't you, Rosie?"

"Shut up!"

"Tonight, as you'll be lying in bed, in the dark, she'll come after you."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" she yelled, hiding her face in her hands.

Isabella started fretting, and I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Are you okay?"

She turned her head to me, and smiled sheepishly. "Not really. I'm kind of freaked out right now."

I chuckled, kissing her cheek. "Relax. I'll kill any motherfucker that even tries to hurt you."

She smiled softly. "What if it's a bear?"

"I'll kill the bear, too. With my bare hands," I said, waggling my eyebrows playfully.

She laughed, stretching her neck to peck my lips. "Take it easy there, Chuck Norris."

Being the greedy bastard that I am, I deepened the kiss, slipping my tongue in her mouth.

"I want to go home. Now!" I heard Rosalie's hysterical shriek through a haze, before finally loosing myself into the kiss and blocking out everyone else.

~~ 0 ~~

"You're sure you don't want to spend the night?" I asked Isabella as she stood in the foyer, buttoning up her jacket, her bag hanging from her shoulder.

"I can't," she said apologetically. "Charlie would be pissed."

"Alright." I sighed, not pleased with her answer, but conforming. "Let me get my keys."

"I can give her a ride," Jasper said as he walked past us and leaned down to put on his shoes.

"It's okay, man," I assured him. "You'd have to detour to her house."

"I don't mind." He smiled up at Isabella. She smiled back.

"Fine," I huffed. I had to admit, I was a little pissed off that he'd offered. I was hoping to spend a little more private time with my girlfriend. "I'll see you tomorrow," I said to her.

"Good night." She lifted herself on her toes to kiss me gently, sensing the sudden change in my mood. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I said softly, only for her ears. Minutes later they both exited the house, and I stood leaning against the doorway, watching them head towards Jasper's car. "You'd better keep your hands off my girlfriend, dude," I called.

They both stopped in their tracks and turned around.

Jasper grinned mischievously. "Well, I'll have to see about that. You know, Alice and I decided to have an open relationship, so I might stop for a little while at Bella's house, to get to know each other better."

The blood rushed to my head instantly. "I'll fucking break your hands if even one of your fingers goes anywhere near her."

"You mean like this?" he said, draping his arm around Isabella's shoulders and twirling a strand of her hair between his fingers.

I took a step forward, almost on instinct. "You really have a death wish, don't you?"

"Knock it off, you two," Alice said, coming to stand next to me. "Jasper, go home. And you, get inside."

I still hadn't forgotten how seeing her with Jacob, a month before, had made me feel. The rage coursing through me at seeing that motherfucker putting the moves on her was something that I had never felt in my life before. It was pure, excruciating, uncontrollable jealousy. It scared the shit out of me.

I still hadn't gotten my revenge for my busted lip, because Isabella had begged me to let it go, but I had my eye on that motherfucker.

One single word. That was all I needed. One word from his mouth, and I was ready to fucking kill him.

He'd caught me with my guard down once, and I wasn't going to let that happen again.

His ass was fucking toast.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading! Next, Edward's birthday. I wonder who is going to show up uninvited... hmmmm...**

**Teaser as always for my lovely reviewers!  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28**

**Isabella Pov**

* * *

_His eyes were dark and malicious. His mouth was set in the sickest, most evil grin I had ever seen in my entire existence. It was terrifying. The way he was looking at me made me feel uneasy, small, helpless, and I squirmed under his intense stare._

_"Je te trouverai," he whispered, leering at me, and my body shook in fear. "Tu es à moi."_

I sat up in bed, panting heavily. Cold sweat trickled down my face, and I wiped it with the back of my hand. I looked around me and saw only darkness. I was in my room. Alone. Completely and utterly alone. Frightened.

I contemplated picking up the phone and calling Edward. _No,_ I thought to myself. _I can't be that selfish. It's the middle of the night, and he's asleep. Peacefully asleep as always._

I sighed, plopping back onto my sweat-drenched pillow, and turned on my side. I closed my eyes and silently prayed.

I was _alone_. Edward wasn't there to comfort me. He was sleeping in his own warm bed. _Peacefully_.

Tears started falling down my cheek, and I wrapped my arms protectively around myself.

I cried for the rest of the night.

~~ 0 ~~

"Can I see the black Invicta one with the green dial?" I asked the young saleslady, to which she gave me a brilliant smile, sensing a sale.

"Sure." She took the watch from the glass vitrine, presenting it to me. "The Invicta Men's Subaqua GMT Green watch comes in a polished black ion plated stainless steel case that measures 50 mm in diameter and 19 mm thick. It has a brushed black ion plated stainless steel with black polyurethane inserts and a deployment with safety clasp. "

"What do you think?" I turned to Alice questioningly.

She examined the watch carefully. "I like this one better."

"Right?" I smiled. "And he doesn't have anything similar."

"Yep, this is the one." She flipped over the price tag so she could see the cost. "It's more expensive though."

"Yeah, I saw that, but I want to get him something he'll like."

She arched an eyebrow at me. "You do realize you're about to spend over one thousand dollars on this watch, don't you?"

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Yeah. One thousand four hundred and ninety five, actually. It's not my money. It's not even my mom's. Phil has enough money to swim in it. A thousand dollars means nothing to him."

Alice looked at me curiously. "I thought you two didn't get along."

I shrugged nonchalantly. "We don't. I asked my mom for money and she got it from him. Plus, this is Edward's eighteenth birthday. He deserves something special, don't you think?"

"He's going to be so excited." She beamed, clapping her hands together gently.

"Now we only have to buy the cologne and that's it," I said, taking out my wallet and handing the saleslady the credit card my mom had opened for me. Alice and I had decided that I was going to buy Edward a watch for his birthday, since he was so enamored with them, and she was going to buy him his favorite cologne, since he was almost out of it.

"Don't forget about the sexy lingerie," Alice said, snickering lightly next to me.

I grinned knowingly. "Yeah, that too."

Once we stepped through the doors at _Victoria's Secret_, I immediately spotted two lingerie sets that I loved.

"Okay, tough decision." I sighed, holding one in each hand for Alice to see. "Blue or red?"

"Hmmm." She stoked her chin, deep in thought, actually taking this seriously. "Well, red practically screams sex, so I'd go with that one." She pointed towards my right hand.

I frowned lightly. "You're sure? He told me like a million times that he likes blue on me better than any other color."

Alice rolled her eyes, taking the blue set from me and tossing it back on the rack. "Yeah, but you can't have a drawer full of blue panties. You need to spice things up a little. And I can't believe I'm saying this, because we're talking about my brother after all."

I chuckled, examining the see-through, deep red lingerie in my hand. "I hate to break it to you, Alice, but your brother does have a sex life. A very healthy one, I might add."

"Ugh! My ears are burning." She made a show of covering her ears and making a repulsed face. I narrowed my eyes at her, and she grinned. "Just kidding. Trust me, I know he has a sex life. You two aren't exactly a quiet couple. Especially when you think you're home alone." She grabbed a pair of yellow boy shorts, pretending not to notice the shocked expression on my face.

"Oh my God," I whispered, mostly to myself, my eyes wide. "Alice, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

She peeked at me from under her thick, black lashes coated in mascara. "That I've heard you and Edward go at it? Yeah."

I groaned, running a hand over my face. "This is so embarrassing. What if..." I trailed off, the sudden thought invading my mind mortifying. "Oh God, what if your parents heard us, too?"

She shook her head, patting my hand reassuringly. "I don't think so. Dad would have brought it up, you can be sure of that. I mean, he doesn't care you two do it as long as you're using protection, but I don't think he would appreciate hearing sex sounds echoing through the house. If he hasn't said anything about it to Edward, it means that neither he nor Mom heard anything."

"This doesn't make me feel any better. At all."

"Well, next time tone it down a little." She chuckled, winking at me.

"Okay, this conversation needs to stop now," I said hurriedly, clutching the lingerie between my fingers. "I'll take this one."

I started to walk away, and Alice followed quickly. "You started it."

As we were waiting in line to pay for the things we wanted to purchase, a familiar ring tone filled my ears. I grabbed my phone from my bag, searching the screen with my eyes instinctively, although I already knew who it was. "Yeah?" I answered with a smile.

"Where are you?" Edward's gruff voice greeted me. He sounded like he had just woke up from a nap.

"Seattle. Why?"

"Seattle?" he asked, and I could almost picture him furrowing his eyebrows and glaring at his phone. "What are you doing in Seattle?"

I sighed in exasperation, shaking my head. He was such a control freak sometimes. He always wanted to know where I was, _specifically_. Like with details and everything. It was driving me insane. "Edward, I told you I was going out with your sister."

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me you were going to Seattle. What are you doing there?"

"Girl stuff," I said vaguely, handing the lingerie to the girl at the cash register.

"What girl stuff?" he insisted, and I instantly knew he wasn't going to let it go until I gave him a satisfactory answer.

"You're a bit too nosy, don't you think?" I said, trying to come up with something.

"No," he answered flatly. "What stuff?"

"I had my nails done, and now I'm going to have my legs waxed. Then I have to cut my hair. Satisfied?" It wasn't a complete lie. I was planning on doing all that stuff, _after_ we finished shopping for his birthday.

"No," he said again, more lightly. "Don't cut your hair too short. I like to have something to pull on when we're having sex." There was amusement in his voice, and I refrained from rolling my eyes.

"Okay, I'm going to hang up now."

He chuckled, letting out a lazy yawn. "Okay. I'll see you later. And bring me some Macarons."

"Yeah, okay." I payed for the lingerie set, grabbing the shopping bag and moving to the side to wait for Alice. "Coffee and raspberry, right?"

"Yep." Came his pleased reply.

Just as we were heading out of_ Victoria's Secret_, Alice's hand clamped down on my forearm hard, stopping me in my tracks.

"Would you look at that?" She jerked her chin straight ahead, and my eyes widened in surprise when they landed on Tanya and Mike Newton holding hands. He was looking pretty happy holding several shopping bags, while she seemed bored to an extreme.

"Huh," was all I could say.

I could bet Jessica was going to be pretty upset when she found out that Mike was screwing Tanya.

_At least she's over Edward,_ I thought pleased.

~~ 0~~

Monday afternoon on June 13, I was driving towards Port Angeles for my usual appointment with Kate. I had had my license for about two weeks, and it was my first time driving alone in my car outside of Forks. Charlie had bought me the truck from Billy Black, as promised, and I was pretty happy to be able to drive myself places without having to depend on anyone else. Driving was fun.

The restored, old, black truck wasn't exactly what I would call my dream car, but I really wasn't in any position to complain. Charlie wasn't wealthy enough to afford a new car, and asking Phil for money was out of question. It was a pretty decent vehicle for a first car, but most importantly, it served its purpose. And that was fine with me. I was content.

Edward was ecstatic when I passed the test. Charlie was proud. Mom almost fainted when she heard that her precious daughter was driving a "filthy, second-hand truck." Her words, not mine. She generously offered Phil's money to buy me a new one, and I politely refused. It didn't feel right, especially when he and I weren't even speaking. He was already paying for my monthly expenses without even knowing, and a car was just too much.

Even though I couldn't have a new shiny car, I did have my eye on one in particular. Edward's Volvo. I was itching to drive it, but he flat out refused me every time I asked. I pleaded, I begged, I offered sexual services in return, and when nothing worked, I even threatened to cut him off from sex forever. Each time his answer was a big, sometimes screaming "NO". It was infuriating, and it made me want to get my hands on it even more.

_One day though..._

One day, sooner or later, he was going to give in. Mark my words.

I knocked on Kate's office door, and her low, muffled voice let me know I could come in.

"Hey, Kate," I greeted with a smile, going straight for the couch. I sat down, placing my bag at my feet.

"Hey, Bella," she said, shoving some papers into her desk drawer. "Tea as usual?"

"Yeah, thanks."

She got up to prepare the tea, and I reached for a stack of magazines lying on a nearby coffee table.

"So, how have you been these past few days?" she asked minutes later as she handed me a tall, yellow mug with little white flowers.

I sighed heavily, taking a sip of my green tea. "Not so well."

She sat down next to me with her own mug in hand, gazing at me curiously. "Why is that?"

"I had a nightmare Saturday night and couldn't fall asleep again after that."

She nodded in understanding. "What was it about? Vicky?"

"No." I shook my head, my eyebrows furrowing. "James." Even though in my opinion my sessions with Kate were really starting to pay off, the nightmares hadn't disappeared. I still had them once or twice a week, but to me it was a significant improvement. Usually my nightmares were about Vicky, but lately they were exclusively about James. That last one had been really disturbing and for some reason it was nagging at me.

"What was he doing in your nightmare?"

I took a deep breath, not liking the next part. "He kept saying that he would find me. That I was his." Shivers ran through my body as I remembered the horrible nightmare. "It scared me how vivid the whole thing seemed."

Kate sighed, placing a hand over mine reassuringly. "I know that you're scared, Bella, but I've told you before, I really don't think he'll come after you. He's probably over you by now. It's been more than a year."

"I know that," I said weakly, gazing down at my lap. "There's just... this bad feeling that I can't shake." Instinctively my hand flew to my constricting chest where I rubbed absentmindedly. "Like something bad is going to happen to me."

"You're paranoid," Kate said matter-of-factly, then smiled.

"Maybe," I muttered, then raised my eyes to her. "Maybe not. James is just so... vengeful. I'm really, really afraid of him. You don't know what he's capable of..."

She placed her mug on the coffee table, cutting me off. "Bella, that man is across the ocean. He won't find you here. You told me yourself you never specifically told him where your father lives. And even if he does find you, your father is a cop. He would never let anything bad happen to you."

I twirled a strand of hair from my ponytail between my fingers nervously. "I know, but I can't help being terrified of these nightmares I've been having lately. I mean, I almost never dream about Vicky anymore, but I dream about him? What's up with that?" I looked at her questioningly; wanting, and most of all, needing reassurance.

She squeezed my hand, smiling softly. "It's just your subconscious taking over. Nothing more."

"You really think that?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes. And I have to tell you, I'm very pleased with your progress thus far, so please try to think positive. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I promise."

_Now, if I think about it, little did she know how wrong she was._

~~ 0 ~~

"So, big party tonight, huh?" Charlie said, his eyes bouncing between me and the ravioli I was cooking. He was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a beer as he eagerly waited for dinner.

"Yeah," I said distractedly, glancing at my iPhone that lay next to me on the kitchen counter.

"I bet he's going to like that fancy watch you bought him," he continued, making small talk.

I turned to him, smiling. "I hope so." Feeling guilty for leaving him alone yet another Saturday evening, I leaned against the counter, examining his face curiously. "What are you doing tonight? Are you going to Billy's?"

He actually blushed. "Uh... no. I have... plans."

"Really?" I sat up straighter, sensing something was up. "What kind of plans?"

Charlie hesitated, before finally taking a deep breath and looking me straight in the eyes. "Bells, I have to talk to you about something."

"Okay," I said cautiously. "Go ahead."

His brow furrowed as he seemed deep in thought. After a few long minutes of contemplation he spoke again. "You know Sue from the diner, right?"

"Yeah..." I trailed off, already knowing what all this was about.

"How would you feel about me dating her?" he spoke the words quickly, his eyes cautious as they searched my face for any sign of distress.

I smirked, refraining from laughing out loud. "Honestly, Dad? It kind of took you a long time to ask her out."

He gaped at me like I had grown a second head. "So, you don't mind?"

"Why would I?" I said sincerely, shrugging. "It's your life. I want you to be happy, Dad."

He actually seemed shocked for a brief moment before regaining his composure. "Well, alright then."

"Where are you taking her?" I inquired curiously.

"A restaurant in Port Angeles."

I nodded. "You want me to help pick out your clothes?"

His face was immediately lit by a brilliant, genuine smile. "Yeah. I'd like that."

~~ 0 ~~

"Babe!" Edward called, knocking on the bathroom door impatiently. "Come on, people are starting to arrive."

"I'll be down in a minute!" I called back, quickly finishing applying mascara. I didn't hear his footsteps as he left his bedroom, because the music coming from downstairs was too loud, but I did hear the door slam forcefully behind him. I rolled my eyes at my reflection. It was his way of telling me that he was in a bad mood, and I'd better move my ass downstairs before he lost every shred of patience he had left.

I put on some red lipstick, then ran my fingers through my hair to make sure all the curls were in place. I walked out of the bathroom, grabbing my black pumps that lay next to Edward's bed, putting them on and heading downstairs.

Just as I reached the bottom of the stairs, the front door opened and Ben and Angela stepped in. My eyes instinctively darted behind them, searching for Jacob. I let out a sigh of relief when I didn't see him anywhere.

Edward's parties were a bit selective, so people who didn't get a personal invitation from him, like Mike Newton or Jacob, were taking the risk of dealing with Edward's wrath if they showed up uninvited. There were a few other people on Edward's black list, who never got invited to his parties, but Mike and Jacob were the two guys he most hated. I didn't even want to think about what he was capable of doing if one of them decided to crash one of his parties.

Since that day he had caused Edward and me to fight, Jacob hadn't talked to me again. Even in Latin, a class we shared together every Wednesday, he completely ignored me and even moved to the back of the class, so he wouldn't sit behind me anymore.

It was a little weird. First he insisted that he wanted to be friends again, and then he went back to ignoring me without trying to convince me to give our friendship another chance.

Not that I minded. It was better that way. Edward would have a fit, if he ever saw Jacob approach me again. Not to mention that I had unintentionally let it slip that Jacob had been talking badly about him behind his back when we were still friends. I regretted it, but the deed was done, and I couldn't take my words back.

"Hey, guys!" I greeted them in an overly-enthusiastic voice. "I'm glad you came."

Ben nodded. "Hi, Bella."

"You look nice," Angela smiled, taking in my red, strapless, mid-thigh, baby-doll dress that Edward practically demanded I wore after he saw me in the red lingerie I had bought for him. To say that he had loved the lingerie would be an understatement, and it seemed that red had became his new favorite color on me.

"You too," I said sincerely. "I love green on you."

"Where's Edward?" Ben asked gruffly, showing me the gift bag he was holding. He also seemed in a bad mood, and I briefly wondered why.

"Uh..." I glanced to my left, seeing people move around in the living room, but not spotting Edward. "I really have no idea. I think he might be in the kitchen."

"I'll go look for him," he mumbled, before quietly departing and leaving Angela and me alone.

"So... how have you been, Bella?" she questioned, still lingering by the front door. "We haven't talked in a while."

I shrugged. "I've been good. You?"

"Same."

We stared at each other silently for what seemed like minutes.

"Can I get you something to drink?" I offered, breaking the awkward silence.

"Sure," she said, and I turned around, heading towards the kitchen. "I'll come with you."

Sitting at the kitchen table with a bottle of vodka in front of them were Edward, Emmett, and now Ben. When Edward's eyes met mine, his mouth curved into a sexy smile. His gaze slowly traveled down my body, briefly lingering on my breasts.

"Hey, Bella," Emmett said, grinning up at me. "You look good."

"Hi, Em." I walked over to them, grabbing the bottle of vodka and squeezing his shoulder lightly. "I like your outfit." He was wearing a neon orange shirt, black jeans and bright yellow Nike sneakers.

He laughed, pulling me in his lap. "Yeah, I'm in party mode." He kissed my cheek, taking the bottle from me and taking a swing.

I saw Edward frown at us deeply, and I rolled my eyes at his possessiveness.

"You want orange or apple juice with it?" I asked, turning to look at Angela.

"Apple," she said quietly, and Ben gave her a strange, but meaningful look. Clearly there was something going on between them.

I stood up, grabbing the vodka from Emmett. Taking the apple juice out of the fridge, I mixed it with the alcohol and handed the glass to Angela. "Here you go."

"Thanks," she murmured with a sigh. She looked at me like there was something else she wanted to tell me.

Before I had a chance to pull her aside and ask her what was wrong, Edward came behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Let's dance," he whispered sultrily, kissing the skin behind my ear.

He pulled me out of the kitchen and into the empty foyer, where he started to sway us in time with the music, his strong arms never leaving me.

"Have I told you how sexy you look tonight?" he murmured, kissing my neck languidly and causing shivers to run down my spine.

I smiled, running my palms up and down his broad back. "Yes, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"You're sexy." He kissed my lips softly before covering my ear with his mouth. "Beautiful. Breathtaking. Ravishing."

"Mmmm," I hummed, pleased with his compliment. "You don't look too bad yourself, birthday boy."

"So you think I'm hot?" He looked down at me, smirking cockily.

"Burning hot," I whispered seductively, kissing his chin. My hands slipped down his back until they rested on his behind. "I like those jeans on you. They show off your perfectly sculptured butt."

He groaned softly, pushing his hips into mine and practically squeezing me to his body. "You wanna go upstairs, so I can show you my ass?"

I laughed softly at his eagerness to ditch everyone for sex. "You can't miss your own party, Sparky."

He frowned, his mouth setting into a small pout. "Yes, I can. _Puffin._"

I rolled my eyes, pulling away from him. "Later." Taking his hand in mine, I led him into the living room where the party was just getting started.

~~ 0 ~~

Around midnight, Alice and I went to her room so she could change clothes. A guy from school had gotten pretty drunk and unintentionally spilled his beer on Alice's blue sequin top and skinny jeans. Pissed off, she yelled at him and even smacked him over the side of his head before grabbing my hand and practically dragging me upstairs with her.

Twenty minutes later, we were heading back downstairs. Jasper appeared out of no where, whisking Alice away and leaving me alone in the middle of the crowded foyer. My eyes instinctively searched for Edward as I made a beeline for the living room.

I spotted Angela who was engrossed in conversation with Jessica. Next to them Ben and Emmett were also talking. All of the sudden, Rosalie passed by me with a plastic cup in hand, and I placed a hand on her forearm to get her attention.

"Have you seen Edward?" I yelled, trying to make my voice heard over the loud rap music.

She shook her head, then shrugged apologetically. She offered me the cup, and I sniffled it before taking a sip. _Vodka again_.

Turning around, I headed towards the kitchen, but Edward wasn't there either. Just a couple of jocks drinking beer and playing with Esme's china.

"Hey, put that down," I said to a guy who was spinning a plate on the tip of his forefinger.

He laughed, obviously drunk. "Calm down, girl. We were just having fun."

I yanked the plate from him, returning it to its place. "Keep you hands off the china," I warned, not in the mood to put up with them. Something in my gut told me I had to find Edward. Fast.

He just raised his hands up defensively, winking at me playfully.

After searching his room and realizing that Edward was definitely not in the house anymore, I went outside to look for him. I didn't even get to step out the front door, and my eyes immediately landed on him. He was standing, his back to me and his hands crossed over his chest, his posture almost defensive. I could hear his voice, followed by another, and my vision darkened in anger.

_Tanya._

I knew it was her, even though I couldn't exactly see her, because of Edward's large form towering over hers.

I found myself speaking as the words spat from my mouth like venom. "Are you two having a nice chat?"

Edward whirled around wide-eyed. Panic flooded his features, and I had to keep myself from smirking. _Deja-vu much, Edward?_ I thought to myself smugly.

"Yes, actually we were having a nice chat before you showed up," Tanya said defiantly, and I felt the blood rush to my head.

I took a few steps forward, glaring at her. "Get the fuck out of my face before I rip all of your fucking hair out." I was doing my best to stay calm and not cause a scene, even though I was fuming on the inside.

She snorted, but the look on my face must have been murderous, because she stared at me for a moment, before starting to walk past me. She was heading inside, but abruptly stopped mid-way, turning around and giving me the once over. "By the way, you look like the town's slut."

_Oh no, she fucking didn't!_

I was about to launch myself at her and fucking kill her, when Edward's hands gripped my upper arms tightly, stopping me. "You fucking ugly whore!" I screamed, outraged. "Edward is not your boyfriend anymore, you psycho stalker. Can't you get that through that thick skull of yours? I knew blondes were dumb, but you just top them all."

She laughed, enjoying the reaction she had gotten from me. "He may not be my boyfriend anymore, but he definitely deserves better than you. He'll get bored of you eventually, and I can't wait for that day to come. I'll be laughing my ass off. Maybe I'll even throw a party to celebrate."

"Tanya!" Edward's forceful voice rang from behind me in warning.

She rolled her eyes, swaying a bit on her feet, and I realized she was drunk. "Whatever," she snorted, stepping inside and slamming the door behind her.

I whirled around to face Edward, slapping his hands away. "Why was she invited to this party?" I demanded, feeling betrayed.

He shook his head, taking a step towards me. I took one back, and pain flashed across his face. "She wasn't. She came on her own."

"I want her out of here," I sneered. "Now."

"What do you want me to do, Bella?" he said softly, reaching for me again. "I can't just throw her out of the house."

I pushed him away. "Yes, you can. It's her or me."

His face paled, then his beautiful features twisted in anger. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me on my fucking birthday?"

"She started it!" I stomped my foot like a petulant child, tears starting to gather in my eyes. "I can't stand her, Edward. Are you going to be such a hypocrite and deny that she was hitting on you?"

"No, but she's drunk. She's not thinking clearly. Just ignore her."

At his words I felt like I was going to explode with rage. "Ignore her?" I yelled, my voice cracking. "Fuck you, Edward! I'm going home."

"Baby..." His pleading voice trailed off as I started to head inside, determined to get my keys and leave. His quick footsteps echoed behind me. He grabbed my waist with both hands, twirling me around and smashing his mouth to mine.

I started crying. He pulled away, wiping my tears with his thumbs.

"You're jealous like hell at the mere mention of Jacob's name, but I don't have the right to be jealous of your ex-girlfriend that still hasn't gotten over you after all these months?" I said between sobs. I was being hysterical, but I couldn't help it.

"Bella..." He sighed, kissing the tip of my nose gently. "Tanya is delusional. Jacob, on the other hand, is a sneaky, cunning motherfucker."

My nostrils flared, my chin trembling and tears continuing to fall down my cheeks. "I want her gone, Edward."

He ran a hand through his hair, tugging on it roughly. "Fine," he hissed, closing his eyes for a brief second. "Wait here."

He went inside, and not a minute later he came back with Tanya. She was gazing up at him adoringly, her eyes narrowing when she spotted me. "What's going on? Edward?"

Edward stared down at her, his brow furrowed. "You have to leave."

Emmett appeared in the doorway, his car keys in hand, waiting patiently.

Tanya seemed shocked for a brief moment, but recovered quickly. "No. I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, you are, Tanya," Edward barked. "This is my fucking party, and you were not invited."

She flinched at his tone. "You're doing this because of this fucking bitch, aren't you?" she screamed, her eyes wild.

"Tanya, please let's not make a scene," he said through gritted teeth. "I don't want you here."

"This is your fault!" She pointed to me accusingly. "He left me because of you! I hope you fucking die and rot in hell, you little slut." Emmett stepped up front silently, putting an arm around her and pulling her towards his Jeep. She protested, glaring at me over her shoulder and muttering under her breath. "Home wrecker!" she yelled just before Emmett opened the door and forced her in the passenger seat.

Emmett started the car up, driving away. Tanya opened the window and continued to scream curses at me until they were out of sight.

"Great party, Edward," I muttered, my voice shaking. I was so fucking tired of this. Of her. I just wished that she would leave us alone already.

Edward gathered me in his arms lovingly. "I love you, Bella," he murmured, kissing my temple. "No one else but you. Please, don't be upset. She's fucking crazy." I was silent, my face buried in his chest. He put a finger under my chin, lifting my face to him. "Tell me you love me," he said softly, rubbing his nose on mine.

"I love you," I said, my eyes watering again. We stood, wrapped in an embrace, the dark night surrounding us. "Please, don't ever cheat on me," I suddenly blurted out, my chest constricting at the mere thought of Edward going to another woman. "I'd rather be single for the rest of my life than go through that again."

He gaped at me, caught off guard. "I could never do that to you," he said, shaking his head. "I swear. You're my fucking life now. You're everything to me, Bella."

* * *

**A/N Just keep in mind that neither Edward or Bella are perfect. I've stated that before. Perfect people do not exist, so of course we all have our flaws. As you can all see, Edward's flaw is possessiveness. He's young and in love for the first time, but he'll cool off with time.**

**Oh, and don't be mad at Bella... I'm a blonde too...just keep reading...lol  
**

**IMPORTANT! ! ! Because I'm the biggest idiot there is on this fucking planet, I accidentally deleted chapter five (don't even ask how) and I don't have it saved anywhere on my computer. I have it written in an old notebook, but it's a bit different from the one posted here. SOOOO, instead of working on the new chapter, I'll be working on chapter five. I know. I fucking suck. Pardon my French, but I'm so mad right now. Rant over :D  
**

_**Translations:**_

_**Je te trouverai- I will find you.**_

**_Tu es a moi- You are mine._  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N Transitory chappie ahead. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 29  
**

**Edward Pov**

* * *

I loved summer.

It was my favorite season of the four of them. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that I was born in June. Maybe not.

I loved the warmth and even though in Forks there was a drying trend in summer, rain was still abundant.

I loved being able to wear light clothing, like a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and be comfortable without feeling too hot or too chilly. If there was one thing I appreciated about Washington's weather in the summer, it was the moderate temperatures.

I loved sunny days and being able to wear my sunglasses.

I loved camping at the meadow with my friends.

I loved lazying around all day long and napping whenever the mood struck me. But most of all, I loved being able to sleep until early afternoon without anybody giving me shit about it.

I loved going to Emmett's house for a one-on-one game of basketball, and then crash on his couch to play NFS on his Xbox for hours. Then his mother would be cooking dinner, and we would eat quickly, only to pick up our game from where we'd left it, not having to worry about going to bed early.

And the best part?

No school.

No homework.

No tests.

No worries.

Ever since Isabella had entered my life, everything I did, I did with her. We ate together, we napped together, we went camping together, we spent time with our friends, we slept over at each other's house, and so many other things.

Even when I went to Emmett's for our usual basketball game that always led to playing on his Xbox, she and Rosalie would eventually show up at his house. Sometimes they would join us, sometimes they would just hang out, watching us play, and other times they would help Mrs. McCarty with dinner.

She was included in every plan I had for the day, and I was in hers. We spent so much time together, I sometimes wondered if it was unhealthy.

It didn't matter anyway. Healthy or unhealthy, I couldn't imagine a day passing without seeing her. I was fucking obsessed.

One day, about a week after my birthday we had fought really bad over a stupid minor thing, and she had refused to talk to me for the rest of the day. After pacing the house up and down for hours, I said fuck it and climbed into my car, driving straight to her house. It was past two a.m. I stood on her porch and called her phone for a good fifteen minutes, but she didn't answer, so I did what every desperate guy in my position would have done.

I climbed through her window.

I didn't even know how I did it, because there was no fucking tree near her window. I just held on to whatever I could. Now If I thought better about it, I realized I could have gotten injured pretty badly if I had slipped and fallen.

Well, I guess love makes us do stupid reckless things like that.

To say that she had been shocked to see me sneak into her room in the middle of the night, through the fucking window, would be an understatement. She was speechless, which for her was a rarity. I expected her to throw me out of the house, but instead she did the unexpected.

She fucking jumped me. Not to say that I minded. I was ready to crawl and beg for forgiveness for having been such a moody bastard to her, but her reaction was a pleasant surprise, because the last thing I expected was lust.

Sex that night was so hot, at some point I was really afraid we were going to wake up Chief Swan with the noise. He would have ended me without blinking, I was sure of that.

And now, in only forty eight hours, we were going to be separated for a longer time than I would have liked. Alice and I were going to Chicago to visit our grandparents, and Isabella was going to Phoenix to spend some time with her mother and stepfather. I was the one leaving first. She was due to leave Forks two days after me.

"I'm going to fucking miss you," I said, glancing at her sideways. Taking her hand in mine, I kissed her knuckles softly.

We were heading to Port Angeles for her last session with Kate before her trip to Arizona.

"I know," she said quietly, turning her head to look at me under her long lashes. "Me too."

"Three weeks," I murmured, my eyes on the road ahead. "Three fucking weeks, Bella. I can barely stand to be away from you for a day, but three weeks? It's going to fucking kill me."

She sighed, leaning over the gear shift to kiss my cheek lingeringly. Her fingers stroked my wrist, tracing the contours of the watch I was wearing. The same one she had bought me for my eighteenth birthday and which I loved. "I feel the same way, baby," she whispered, and I almost hit the brakes in shock. "I'll miss you so so much."

She straightened up, and I gaped at her, thinking I must have heard her wrong. She seemed oblivious to my reaction as she gazed out her window, her expression sad.

In the six months we had been a couple, Isabella had never called me "baby". Asshole? Yeah. Jerk? Sure. But never "baby". I knew she hadn't been very fond of that endearment when I first started calling her that, but to my surprise she had gotten used to it quickly. However, I never expected to hear it back. Hearing it from her mouth after all those months was strange, but so fucking satisfying. It showed how much progress she was really making, and I was ecstatic. I couldn't have wished for more from her.

"Bella," I said, trying to contain my smirk, but failing miserably.

"Hmmm?"

"You do realize you just called me 'baby', right?"

She turned to me with raised eyebrows. "I did?"

"Yeah." I grinned, pleased.

"Oh." She stared at me for a moment, then shrugged like it was nothing. Gazing out her window again, I saw the corner of her mouth lift up. She started humming a familiar song, tapping her fingers on my thigh in sync with the slow rhythm.

~~ 0 ~~

"Can I drive?" Isabella asked as soon as we stepped out of Kate's office.

I gave her an arched eyebrow. She already knew the answer to her question. "No," I said anyway, heading towards the Volvo that was parked nearby.

She followed quickly. "Please?"

"No," I replied again over my shoulder. I reached the car and opened the driver's door, preparing to get in.

Suddenly, her small feminine arms wrapped around my waist, and I was pulled back firmly. I stumbled backwards a few steps and almost fell on top of her, but managed to regain my footing.

"What the fuck are you doing, Isabella?" I snapped, peeling her arms from around me and whirling around to glare at her.

She pinned me against the side of the car, her palms firmly planted on my chest. "Please?" She batted her eyelashes at me.

"Are you fucking crazy?" I spat. "People are looking at us. I said no."

Her expression changed to one of annoyance immediately. "I can't believe it!" she hissed. "We're not going to see each other for three weeks, and you're being an asshole to me." She hit me in the chest lightly before starting to walk away. She got in the passenger seat and slammed the door behind her forcefully.

I groaned. "Don't slam the fucking door!" I swore under my breath and tugged on my hair in frustration, then rounded the car and yanked open her door. "Get out."

Isabella glared at me, her arms crossed over her chest. "No."

"If you want to drive, get the fuck out before I change my mind."

"Stop swearing at me," she spat venomously, her nostrils flaring.

"You wanna drive or not? I'm not asking you again."

"Fine," she huffed, climbing out of the car. She got behind the wheel, and I got in the passenger seat of my own car for the first time.

"If you scratch her, I swear to God..." I threatened, but she cut me off.

"Oh, so now this piece of metal is a she?" she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Yes. _She_'s my baby."

Isabella looked at me incredulously. "I thought _I_ was your baby."

"Of course you are," I smiled, leaning over and giving her a soft peck on the lips. "But you'll have to learn to share me with _her_. And no cat fights, okay? My heart is big enough for the both of you."

"Ha ha," she said dryly. "You're so funny."

I grinned. "I know. Now can you start up the car and drive? I want to get home _today_."

She squinted her eyes at me suspiciously. "Was that an allusion to my driving?"

I looked at her innocently. "What? No. Of course not."

"Yeah right," she grumbled, putting on her seat belt and turning on the engine.

"You already know your driving sucks."

"What?" her head snapped in my direction so fast, I though she was going to break her neck.

"What?" I parroted, feigning ignorance.

"Asshole."

"Did I hear an 'I love you, Edward?' Oh, I love you too, baby."

She chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. She put her left foot on the clutch pedal and the car in first gear. Her right foot went to the gas pedal and she revved the engine which roared to life loudly, and the car jerked ahead violently.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I yelled, a bit panicked. "What are you doing? Ease up on the gas."

She immediately took her feet off both pedals, and the car died brusquely, jolting us forward in our seats. "Sorry." She smiled at me sheepishly.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose and doing my best not to lose my cool, because if I did, it wasn't going to be pretty. "Try again."

The second try ended up with the same result, but she got it right the third time. By the time we made it out of Port Angeles it was well after six p.m.

"I don't understand," she said, her eyes trained on the road. "Why is your car a manual?"

"Because I wanted it to be a stick shift. It's custom made. My dad paid good money for it. Automatics are for pussies and pussies only."

She groaned softly, shaking her head disapprovingly. "You're such a sexist, implying that women can't drive."

I smirked, tugging on her ponytail playfully. "Well, they can't. Everybody knows that. You saw what happened earlier."

"Hey, that's not fair," she protested, reaching over to pinch my side. "I've had my license for about a month and a half. I'm still learning stuff."

I snorted. "Yeah, right. You have no excuse for revving my car like that. Your car is a stick shift too."

"Yeah, but yours is different."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." Stealing a glance at the speedometer, I saw that she was only going 50 mph. "Step on the gas already. I'm hungry."

~~ 0 ~~

I had been in Chicago and apart from Isabella for merely four days, and I was already feeling like climbing the walls of my pretentious, ninety-eight square foot room. I missed her so fucking much it was pathetic. I needed my balls back, because she had turned me into the most needy, whiny, pussy whipped man that had ever roamed the fucking Earth.

I didn't even want to think about what would happen if after high school we decided to go to different states for college. It was going to be the death of me, for sure.

However, we still hadn't discussed college, so there was still hope for me that she'd want to follow me to Chicago. I was already imagining the two of us picking furniture and silverware together for our first home.

I knew that the two of us living together would either be pure heaven on Earth, or complete hell. Any way, it would be totally worth it, of that I was certain. Being with Isabella was never dull. From heated fights to mind blowing make up sex, from tender kisses to cursing at each other, from happy careless moments to fits of jealousy, being in a relationship with her was always... exciting. I never knew exactly what to expect from her, because her mood swings fluctuated as often as mine.

We were quite the fucking couple, but as I saw it, we were perfect for each other. She was exactly the type of woman I needed. She was beautiful, smart, a firecracker in bed, sassy, and most importantly, her biggest quality in my eyes, she didn't put up with my shit. At all.

I couldn't wait to take our relationship to the next level.

A guy could only hope, right?

I was just getting out of the shower when I heard my phone ring. Wrapping a towel around my hips loosely, I stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed my phone from the bed, bringing it to me ear.

"Hi, babe," I greeted warmly.

"Hey, you," she purred seductively, her voice sending chills down my spine. I immediately started to harden underneath the towel, and I reached down, rubbing myself a couple of times absentmindedly.

"How are you?" I asked, plopping down on the bed. I closed my eyes, trying to picture her beautiful face.

She sighed. "I'm fine. We just had dinner, and now I'm in my old room watching TV. You?"

"I'm bored out of my mind," I confessed with a low murmur. "I feel like going out, but Alice's not in the mood to leave the house."

"I miss you," she said, her voice low and sexy on the other side of the line.

I inhaled sharply, a million thoughts of her naked coming to my mind. "I miss you, too. You don't even know how much. I wish you were here with me so I could take you out to the movies."

_Or so we can fuck_, I thought to myself with a mental, horny groan. Either idea sounded pretty good to me. We had been apart for ninety-six hours, and my body was already craving her like crazy. I honestly didn't know how I was going to survive without her for twenty one fucking days. It was the worst kind of torture.

"That would have been nice," she replied, and I could sense her smile. "We haven't been to the movies in a while."

"Yeah," I agreed. "How's your mom?" I asked, trying to steer the conversation in a non sexual direction.

She started chuckling. "She's good. Dying to meet you. I showed her a picture of you on my phone, and she's already enamored with you. She said you're gorgeous, but I already knew that."

I smirked to myself cockily. "Good to know that my future mother-in-law approves of me."

Isabella was silent on the phone for a moment. "She doesn't approve of you yet. Just your looks."

"I'll take that for now. Did you tell her we plan on spending Christmas with them?"

"Yeah. She's excited, even though she wants us to spend New Year with them, too."

"You know we can't, Bella," I said gently. "We're going to be in Chicago for New Year's. I want you to meet my grandparents, and they are eager to meet you, too."

"Yeah, I know, don't worry," she assured me. "I told her that."

We made small talk for a little while before I decided to bring up her stepfather in the conversation. "How's Phil been treating you so far?"

She sighed. "Good. He's been treating me good. He's so... _nice_ to me now, it's strange."

"Maybe he's not upset with you anymore," I offered as an explanation. "Or maybe he has finally decided to put the past behind him."

"Yeah, maybe. Anyway... I got a slight tan." She swiftly changed the subject, and I knew she didn't want to talk about him anymore.

"Mmmm..." I hummed appreciatively, recalling the sight of her in a bikini. "I can't wait to see you."

"Seventeen more days, tiger," she said jokingly, and I had to refrain from groaning out loud.

_Fucking tease._

~~ 0 ~~

About two days after I came back from Chicago, Mom asked me to go grocery shopping. She was busy at the antique shop in Port Angeles, Dad was at work, and Alice was out with Jasper, so I was the only one available. Isabella was still in Phoenix for a few more days, so I had to do it alone. I was annoyed, because I hated grocery shopping, but got my ass in the car and drove across town to the local grocery shop owned by Mike Newton's parents.

I prayed that I wasn't going to bump into him, as I was in no mood whatsoever to deal with his ass, and stepped inside, grabbing a cart. Mrs. Newton was at the cash register talking to the cashier, a young brunette around twenty-five, named Amy. Mrs. Newton saw me and smiled.

"Hello, Edward," she said. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Hey, Mrs. Newton," I greeted back politely. She was a very nice woman, nothing like her jerk of a son. "Amy," I nodded in her direction, pretending not to see the way she was sizing me up.

"Hi, Edward," Amy purred, her eyes fixing on mine.

Alright, so I had fucked her once or twice about a year ago. Maybe three times. Tops. I glanced around, seeing the shop was pretty much empty, then strolled away, pushing my cart.

I filled the cart with milk, eggs, yogurt, feta cheese, some steaks, spices, fruits, some vegetables my mom said she needed, cereals, chocolate, soda, and some other things. I was just grabbing a bag of potato chips, when Amy suddenly rounded the corner, heading straight for me.

"Is it just me, or are you avoiding me?" she asked, coming to stand in front of me. She folded her arms under her breasts, pushing them up for me to see. She had nice, large breasts, which was what had attracted me to her in the first place.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "No. It's just you," I said, busying myself with reading the ingredients on the bag of chips, pretending to actually give a fuck about what I was buying.

"Hmmm." She took a step closer to me, placing a hand on my forearm and practically cornering me between her and the rack behind me. "I heard you have a new girlfriend. That Bella girl, right?"

"Yeah," I answered, looking for a subtle way to dodge her.

"That's nice," she said, completely uninterested. "You wanna swing by my place tonight? I get off at eight."

I removed her hand, taking a step to the side. "I can't. As you said, I have a girlfriend."

She rolled her eyes at me. "And? I'm not asking you to marry me or anything. I just thought we could have a nice, quick, hard fuck. Just like old times."

I sighed, shaking me head. "Look, Amy... I love my girlfriend, okay? I have no intention to cheat on her."

She made a face. "Whatever. I was just offering to show you a good time. Your loss." With that she turned on her heel and walked away, swinging her hips provocatively and tossing me a regretful glance over her shoulder.

After paying for my groceries and doing my best to ignore Amy's lusty eyes that seemed glued to my crotch, I exited the store, heading for my car. I didn't even get to take ten steps before I came face to face with Jacob.

We both stopped in our tracks, silently glaring at the other.

He sighed heavily after a moment, looking almost defeated. "Hey, man."

My blood rushed to my head at his fucking guts to even speak to me. "Get the fuck out of my face before I beat you to death in the middle of the parking lot," I spat, enraged. I pushed past him, reaching my car and opening the trunk. I tossed the groceries inside carelessly, not giving a fuck about the eggs that most definitely weren't going to make it home.

"Edward!" Jacob's annoyed voice rang behind me, and I slammed the trunk shut so forcefully, I momentarily feared I might damage it. I whirled around to see him jog towards me. He stopped a few feet away, keeping his distance. "I'm sorry for punching you, alright?"

"Fucking get lost," I hissed, my nostrils flaring and my fists clenching at me sides.

He sighed again, seeming at a loss for words. "Listen, man," he began, taking a step closer. "I don't like this, okay? I don't like not talking to you. I don't want to be your enemy, Edward. We used to be friends."

I laughed bitterly. "Used to. Past tense, fucker. Now we're nothing, you understand me? Nothing. I don't want to be your friend, I don't want to be your enemy, I don't want to be anything to you."

"I apologized. What more do you want from me, man?"

"I don't want your apology!" I yelled, taking a step towards him so that we were dangerously close to each other. "You're fucking dead to me."

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I really am."

That threw me over the edge, and I swung my fist back, punching him in the face so quickly, he didn't have time to react. He groaned, crunching down and clutching at his nose that started bleeding. It took everything in me not to fucking disfigure him for life.

"Apology accepted," I spat, breathing heavily. "And stay away from my girlfriend. Next time you feel like backstabbing me by talking trash behind my back, you'd better think twice about it." He looked up at me, confusion laced with anger written all over his face. "Oh yeah, I know what you told Bella about me. Nice move on your part, _friend_. You're so fucking in love with her it's ridiculous." I started walking away. I opened the Volvo's door and slid inside, not before turning around and throwing him a last meaningful glare. "I'll see you around."

* * *

**A/N Next, Bella's trip to Phoenix. We get to meet Phil and Renee. **

**By the way, as you probably already know, FF is having problems. Authors can't upload chapter unless using "the trick", and alerts aren't being sent out to everyone. Sooo, you might want to look out for future chapters, because I don't think it's going to get fixed soon.**

**xoxo  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N WooHoo! Two chapters! Aren't I awesome? :D These chapters are unbeta'd, so I'm really sorry for whatever mistakes you might find, but I was just too excited to post...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**Isabella Pov**

* * *

I arrived in Phoenix on the 20th of July at 10 a.m. It was a beautiful Wednesday morning.

My mom was waiting for me in the arrival area. I spotted her immediately. She was wearing a knee-length white summer dress, red patent flats and a huge smile on her face. Her shoulder-length blond hair was pinned up in a ponytail, and I noticed she now had bangs covering her forehead. There were a multitude of thin metallic bracelets hanging from her right wrist and a pair of long silver-looking earrings adorned her earlobes. She pretty much looked like she was twenty.

I quickened my pace and threw myself into her awaiting arms.

"Hi, Mom," I said quietly, burying my face in her neck.

She squeezed me to her tightly and kissed the top of my head. "Hi, sweetheart," she croaked, her voice trembling. "Oh, I've missed you so much."

I smiled, trying to hold back tears. "I've missed you, too."

We stood wrapped in an embrace for a long while. Finally she pulled away to get a better look at me.

"Your hair has grown so much since I've last seen you," she breathed, running her fingers through my ponytail reverently. Suddenly she frowned. "But you're still so pale. You need to get a tan. _Pronto_."

I rolled my eyes, swatting at her hand playfully. "You look good, Mom. I love the bangs."

Her face immediately brightened. "Thanks. It was my hairdresser's idea. Phil hates it, by the way." She chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, let's go. Boris is waiting for us."

I sighed exaggeratedly, shaking my head as she grabbed my Dior luggage from the conveyor belt and started walking towards the exit. I followed. "Mom, you have a driver's license. Explain to me one more time why you still have a chauffeur?"

She knew I was only joking. Boris was practically family, and I never wished for him to get fired or anything.

Mom turned to look at me with an arched eyebrow and smiled. "Because I can."

I laughed quietly at her answer that was so... _her_. "You're incorrigible, I swear."

We stepped outside into the blazing hot air and headed towards the jammed parking lot.

"Stop frowning," Mom said, peeking at me. "You're going to get worry lines, and you're too young for that."

"I'm not frowning," I replied, but instantly realized I was doing just that.

"Yes, you are."

"It's because of the sun," I said, attempting to make the crease between my eyebrows disappear, but to no avail. The sun was just so bright, it was almost blinding me. I sighed.

_Home sweet home..._

Boris was waiting for us next to the sleek black Mercedes. He was wearing a gray suit, a white button down shirt with no tie, and a pair of aviator sunglasses were perched upon his nose. He was leaning against the side of the car nonchalantly with his arms crossed across his chest as he gazed straight ahead. As soon as he spotted us, he pushed himself from the car and started walking towards us.

"Hey, Boris." I smiled. "Good to see you."

He returned my smile. "You too, Miss. Did you have a good flight?" He asked in his slightly accented English.

Boris was Ukrainian. He had moved to the US when he was still young, maybe around twenty, but he had never completely succeeded in getting rid of his native accent. He was a tall man, around six foot four, with short curly dark hair and gentle green eyes. My mom had hired him about six months after she and Phil got married, and he had been working for her ever since. He had a wife called Madelyn and a daughter called Lilith, both of which he loved to death.

"Yeah, I did," I answered. "I'm a big jet-lagged, and maybe a little tired, but I'm happy to be home again."

As strange as it might seem, to me Phoenix was still my home. I had spent a good part of my childhood here and, even though living in Phoenix hadn't always been a happy experience for me, it still had a special place in my heart.

Boris took my luggage from my mom, opening the trunk and putting it inside.

"We're happy to have you here. Lilith's been asking about you non stop since she heard you were coming back."

I smiled brightly at the mention on Lilith. "How is she?"

Lilith had been my baby sitter since the very few months I had arrived to Phoenix, when I was seven and she was sixteen. She had a fun, bubbly personality, much like Alice. You simply couldn't be in the same room with her for more than five minutes and not be laughing your ass off at something she'd said. She was now twenty six, and I hadn't seen her since the day I had left for France when I had actually cried my eyes out because she couldn't come with me. The four months I had stayed in Phoenix after what had happened to Vicky, she had been taking some courses in England, and I hadn't been able to see her.

Boris opened the door for me and Mom to get in, then he slid behind the wheel before answering. "She's really good. Getting married soon."

My eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, wow. Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah. My wife is distraught. She and her future husband plan on moving to New York after the wedding."

Mom sighed exaggeratedly next to me. "That's what they do. One day they're dependent on you for everything, and the next they move across the country, leaving you behind."

I snorted unceremoniously. "You would know."

"You left me when you were thirteen," she muttered, her gaze trained on her window.

"You are the one who sent me to Paris, Mom," I said matter-of-factly.

She let out another sigh, then turned to me with sad eyes. "Well, I wish I never had."

I simply shrugged, choosing not to dwell on her words too much. "What's done is done. You can't change the past."

"Unfortunately."

"I can't wait to see her," I said to Boris, leaning in between the two front seats like I used to do when I was little. "The last time I saw her was the day I left for France."

He smiled, glancing at me sideways. "I bet she feels the same way."

~~ 0 ~~

I stepped through the front door of the massive house, immediately taking in my surroundings and noticing that nothing had changed since the last time I was here. Boris walked past me, luggage in hand, taking the stairs to the second floor and disappearing from sight.

Mom tossed her bag on the foyer table, then picked up some envelopes from it, sorting through what looked like mail. Suddenly, the door to Phil's office opened, and he stepped out, looking sharp in a black suit. Even though he was in his early sixties, even _I _had to admit that he was a good looking man. He was around six feet tall and had a slender, but well built and strong form, and I knew it was because of the multitude of sports he had played in his younger days. His hair was still a dark shade of brown, only a few stray gray threads peeking from his sideburns. His eyes were a light blue color, just like my mom's.

He smiled at me warmly, a contrasting reaction from the one he'd had when I returned from France. "Bella."

"Hi, Phil." My voice was weak, and I hated it. I hated myself for not knowing how to hide my emotions better. It still hurt to look at him and remember the way he'd been treating me. The way he had turned his back on me when I most needed him.

His smile slowly faded when he saw my expression. Cautiously, he extended his hands in the air. "Don't I get a hug? It's been almost a year." I looked at him, then at my mother who was staring at me with wide, expecting eyes. I sighed and reluctantly stepped into his embrace, but kept my arms limply hanging at my sides. "You look as beautiful as always," he murmured, kissing my forehead and letting me go.

"She's slowly but surely transforming into a woman," Mom said quietly.

Phil looked at me intently. "Yes, I can see that."

I was already starting to feel uncomfortable, and I took a step towards the stairs, preparing my exit. "I'm tired. I think I'm going to take a nap."

"Of course." Phil nodded in understanding. "I need to head out with business. Welcome back, Bella."

"Thanks," I muttered, turning around and running up the stairs. I reached my room and yanked the door open forcefully, heading straight for the bed. I collapsed on it, face down, and the tears started flowing.

~~ 0 ~~

Later that evening I was sitting in bed watching TV, when I heard a shy knock on my door.

"Come in," I called, thinking it was my mom.

The door opened slowly, revealing a smiling Lilith. Her eyes widened as saucers when they landed on me.

"Bella? Oh my God!" she exclaimed, her hand flying to her mouth in shock. "You've grown up so much!"

"Hey, Lilith," I greeted softly, climbing out of the bed and walking towards her. I wrapped my arms around her, and it took her a moment to regain her composure and hug me back.

Lilith looked very much like her father. She was tall, slender and a bit flat-chested, the usual feminine curves lacking her almost entirely. She had shoulder-length dark hair, green eyes that sometimes seemed blue, and thin lips. She was wearing a pair of gold sandals, cut-offs and a purple tank top. She looked almost the same as I remembered her.

She pulled back to stare at me in awe. "You look absolutely gorgeous. I can't believe it's you. You've changed so much. The last time I saw you, you had a shoulder-length bob haircut and still wearing braces."

I laughed, taking her hand in mine and guiding her towards the bed. "I got rid of the braces two weeks after I arrived in Paris. I hated them." I sat down cross-legged, and she did the same, so that we were facing each other.

"I'm sorry for staring at you, but I'm just a bit awed," she said after a moment, her gaze trailing over me. "You've really matured. At least physically."

I shrugged. "Well, I'm turning eighteen soon..."

She shook her head like she couldn't believe it. "Wow. Where did the time fly?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I heard you're getting married. Congratulations!"

Her face lit up. "Thanks. You're invited by the way, and I won't take no for an answer."

"Did you set a date?"

"Yeah. September 24th. You'll come right?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for anything," I assured her. I would probably have to take a couple of days off from school, but it was fine with me. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

Her smile widened at my question. "His name is John. We met through one of my friends. He's thirty-two, so he's six years older than me. And he's a doctor. A pediatrician actually."

"Really? Edward wants to go to med school."

"Who's Edward?" she inquired, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

I chuckled. "My boyfriend."

"Well, you have to tell me everything about him," she said excitedly. "Spill, spill, spill." She clapped her hands, grinning hugely, then abruptly stopped. "Wait. Do you have a picture of him?"

I looked around for my phone and spotted it on my old desk. Getting up, I retrieved it quickly before taking my previous position. I searched through my iPhone, finding a photo of Edward and me snuggling on his bed. I was a bit drowsy, my eyes half-open as I lay with my head on his chest. He on the other hand was smiling crookedly at the camera. "Here."

She took the phone from me, gaping at it when she saw the photo. "Oh my gosh! He's so handsome," she breathed. "Awww, you two make such a cute couple." She pressed her thumb on the screen a few times, then her lips turned up into a smirk. "My, my, my. Who's this?" She turned the phone so I could see a picture of Dr. Cullen and Edward, both sitting on the couch with concentrated expressions on their faces. They had been watching a soccer game, and their favorite team was losing, so I thought it would be fun to immortalize the moment.

"His father, Carlisle," I answered. "He's a doctor, too."

"Mmmm," she purred. "He is hot, hot, hot! Now I can see where his son gets his looks from."

"Okay, tear your lusty eyes from his picture and stop drooling. He's married." I chuckled, yanking the phone from her and tossing it on the mattress behind me.

She sighed dramatically. "Such a shame."

"_You_ are _shameless_. You're about to get married and you're lusting after a forty-something man?" I admonished jokingly.

She grinned. "I can't help it. I have a thing for doctors. Can you honestly look at that picture and tell me he's not absolutely lickable?" she questioned, pointing towards my iPhone.

I made a face. "Ewww. No. He's my boyfriend's father."

Lilith looked at me blankly. "And?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't look at him that way. He's good looking, yeah, but so is your father," I replied, cocking an eyebrow at her challengingly.

"Ewww." She pretended to gag. "Are you insane?"

I laughed. "See? I can't see Dr. Cullen as... lickable."

She looked at me suspiciously, ignoring what I said. "Are you seriously crushing on my father?"

"What?" I squeaked appalled, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. I admit that when I was a little younger I used to think Boris was cute. "No! I was just trying to make a point."

She laughed heartedly, enjoying my reaction. "Just kidding. Take a deep breath, kiddo," she said, using her old nickname for me. I slapped her thigh in mock outrage, and she pulled me in a fierce hug. "It's really good to see you again, Bella."

I smiled. "You too, Lilith."

We continued talking until late into the night. She didn't ask about Paris, and I was grateful for that.

It _was_ actually good to be home again.

~~ 0 ~~

The next day, around three in the afternoon, Mom and I were lounging near the pool, enjoying the sun. I was wearing a red and white plaid bathing suit and a thin layer of sunblock, hoping to get a bit of a tan. Mom had an oversized hat perched upon her head, her eyes concentrating on the magazine in her hands.

"So, I heard you showed Lilith a picture of your boyfriend the other night," she suddenly broke the silence, curiosity coloring her voice.

"Yeah," I answered simply.

"I want to see it," she demanded, looking at me.

I yawned lazily. "Well, if you ask nicely..."

"Isabella Marie Swan," she said in a no nonsense tone. "Show me that picture of your boyfriend."

I chuckled, peeking over at her grinning face. "Yeah, that's more like it," I said, tossing my phone to her. "Here."

It took her a moment to find the photos. "What's his name, again?" she asked, her gaze still trained on the screen.

I sighed. "Edward, Mom. Edward. How many times do I have to tell you?"

She shrugged apologetically, glancing at me. "I'm getting old. I forget things."

I arched an eyebrow. "Is this where I'm supposed to feel sorry for you?"

"Yes," she replied pointedly. "Being old sucks."

"You're not old, Mom. You're forty-three."

"Which means that I'm old."

"Well, you look like you could be my sister."

She perked up instantly. "Really?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Are you fishing for compliments?"

"Maybe." She smiled, winking at me conspiratorially.

"Dear mother, you are the most beautiful, radiant, full of live forty year old woman I have ever met. And you have great legs. How's that?"

Mom laughed, amused. "I knew I loved you for a reason. Your boyfriend's gorgeous, by the way."

I grinned, feeling giddy inside. "I know."

"I mean it." Her tone got more serious as her gaze descended towards the phone in her hand again. "He is very very attractive. And he has a great body. Look at those abs..."

I groaned, my mood swiftly changing to one of irritation. "What the hell is it with you and Lilith? I swear to God, she should be your daughter, not me. You two are too much alike."

"What did I say?" she asked innocently.

"He could be your son, mother," I snapped, snatching the phone from her.

"And? I only said he was attractive."

I huffed. "Alright, alright."

There was a brief pause in the conversation, and I turned my face towards the sun, closing my eyes.

"How's the sex?"

"Oh my God!" I yelled, sitting up abruptly and glaring at her. "Do you honestly expect me to answer that question?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Why not?"

"Maybe because it's wrong on so many levels?" I answered sarcastically.

"Bella, I'm your mother. You can talk to me about everything," she said in a conciliatory tone.

I crossed my arms across my chest defiantly. "I'm not going to talk to you about my sex life. Period."

She sighed, reaching for her glass of juice and taking a sip. "In times like this I remember exactly why you are your father's daughter. You even look like him when he gets mad."

I grabbed my sunglasses from the table separating our lounge chairs and put them on, then leaned back in my seat. "Anyway," I said, trying to steer the conversation in a different direction. "Edward and I were thinking about spending Christmas with you and Phil this year."

"Are you serious?" she asked in disbelief, and I couldn't tell if she was happy or not with it.

"Yeah," I said tentatively. "Would that be okay with you?"

Her face broke into the most genuine, beautiful smile. "Oh, honey, it would be more than okay. I'd love to have both of you over for Christmas. Phil is going to be so excited."

"Yeah, I'm sure of that," I grumbled at the mention of Phil.

"He really has missed you," she said softly, not at all oblivious to the malice in my voice.

"Whatever you say, Mom."

"You don't believe me," she stated simply.

"No," I said flatly. "And please drop the subject. I'm not in the mood right now."

Mom was quiet for a long moment before speaking again. "So that means you're going to spend the New Year's with us, too?"

"No, we're leaving for Chicago the day after Christmas. Edward wants me to meet his grandparents."

"Oh, wow," she breathed. "So this is getting... serious."

I shrugged, a smiled tugging on my lips. "I guess."

I loved Edward with all my being, and the fact that he was taking our relationship serious enough to meet his grandparents, made me insane with happiness. Even though we hadn't really talked about it, I knew he wanted to move to Chicago for college. I had never brought the subject up, because it had felt too early for that, but I was sure that if our relationship made it through the next year, the probability of me following him to Chicago was pretty huge. I simply couldn't imagine myself without him, so living in a different state than him was out of question.

"Is he being good to you?" Mom asked quietly, and I knew exactly why she was asking such a question.

"Yeah. He's great," I assured her. "I really love him, Mom."

She smiled indulgently. "That I can tell. It's written all over your face."

"I can't wait for you to meet him."

"Me too."

I was looking at her when something caught my eye, and I frowned. "You know, I meant to bring this up yesterday, but I forgot. Is it me, or are your lips fuller?"

She stared at me unblinking. "No. It's just you."

"Mom, don't lie to me. Did you get botox?"

She huffed. "Of course not."

I groaned, shaking my head disapprovingly. "Mom... What did I tell you about that stuff? It's addictive."

She waved me off dismissively, picking up her magazine again. "Yeah, yeah. Save it."

I swear, sometimes I felt like I was talking to a child.

~~ 0 ~~

A week later, on a Friday evening, I was reading in bed, when someone knocked on my door. Before I had time to answer, the door opened and Phil's head peeked from behind it.

"May I?" he asked, nodding as if to demonstrate what he meant with his question.

"Sure," I said flatly, slamming the book shut a bit more forcefully than I intended.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, resting his forearms on his knees and peering at the book in my hand curiously. "What are you reading?"

"A book," I answered curtly, and he gave me a pointed look. I sighed, trying my best to bite back the venom that was threatening to spill from my mouth. "Madame Bovary."

He nodded. "Good book."

"Yeah."

His eyes roamed over my room as if it was the first time he was there after a long time. He turned to me with a small smile. "How was the spa day?"

"It was fine." I really was in no mood whatsoever to deal with him. I wanted to be left alone.

He picked up on my tone, and his expression became one of sadness. "Bella..." he trailed off, seeming at a loss for words.

"What?" I snapped, glaring at him and daring him to admonish me for being rude.

He sighed, looking like he was in emotional pain. "I know you are upset with me," he began. "And for good reason. Last time you were here... I've been... harsh on you. And I really am sorry, but it wasn't without a reason. You know that."

I bit on my lip hard, averting my eyes. "I know," I said, my voice suddenly weak as guilt started to creep back into my heart.

I did know, but I couldn't forget what his coldness had done to me. How I had suffered. He had been like a father to me for such a long time, but when I had needed him so badly, when I was going through the toughest period of my existence, he had been so callous and malicious and unmerciful. He had hurt me in a way that only a parent's rejection could. He had made me feel worthless and abandoned.

"However," he continued. "I should have been more sympathetic. You had just lost your cousin and..."

"Please don't," I interrupted him. "I don't want to talk about it."

Phil nodded, looking resigned. He fumbled with his tie, loosening it up and rubbing the back of his neck with his large palm. He looked tired. "I heard you're seeing a psychologist."

"Charlie told you?"

"He told your mother, and she told me. How's that going? Charlie said you're making progress." There was something akin to concern in his voice that seemed genuine. I decided to answer him sincerely.

"I guess. I really like her, and that helps a lot."

"So, you're feeling better?"

"Yeah."

He smiled, the cleft in his chin becoming more pronounced. "I'm glad to hear that. I truly am." His hand reached out to pat my calf gently, and I tensed. I knew it was meant to be a soothing gesture, but I couldn't control my body's reactions. He noticed the way my entire body stiffened at his touch, but decided to ignore it, and I was grateful for that. "I've been thinking," he went on, clasping his hands together between his parted legs. "I know I've been pretty much gone the entire week, and we didn't get to spend time together. So, how about tomorrow you and I do something, just the two of us?"

I gaped at him, not knowing how to respond. "Like what?" I finally said.

"What would you like to do?" he asked, and I shrugged. "How about we go bowling? You used to love it when you were little."

"Okay," I said faintly, then instantly regretted it. I was making this too easy for him.

He got up to leave, not before leaning down to place a kiss on my forehead. "I'm glad you came home," he whispered against my skin. "Your mother missed you, and so have I."

Phil kept his promise, and the next day he took me bowling. The entire time we were out, he tried to act like everything was okay between us, but it wasn't. I knew him well enough to realize that he was sorry for the way he'd been treating me in the past, but I needed time in order to be able to forgive him.

I couldn't hope that everything would be the same as it used to, but I did hope that someday, sooner or later, our relationship would at least resemble what it had been.

I missed him more than I was willing to admit, even to myself.

~~ 0 ~~

Two days before I was due to return to Forks, my mom, Lilith and I went to the movies. Halfway through it, my phone buzzed in my jeans' pocket, and I shoved my hand inside, pulling it out. It was Edward. I couldn't answer it, so I declined his call and quickly typed a message.

_**To Sparky:**_

_**I can't talk right now. I'm at the movies.**_

His reply came almost instantly._  
_

_**From Sparky:**_

_**With whom?**_

I rolled my eyes at the screen, my fingers flying over the keyboard as I typed._**  
**_

_**To Sparky:**_

_**A really hot guy. And he's good in bed too.**_

I chuckled reading his next reply._**  
**_

_**From Sparky:**_

_**Don't fuck with me.**_

Feeling a bit playful, I decided to tease him._**  
**_

_**To Sparky:**_

_**Are you jealous?**_

_**From Sparky:**_

_**You know I am.**_

_**To Sparky:**_

_**Hehehe.**_

_**From Sparky:**_

_**Are you having fun at my expense?**_

_**To Sparky:**_

_**Yep.**_

A few good minutes passed without a response from him. I chuckled, opening a new message._**  
**_

_**To Sparky:**_

_**Did I piss you off?**_

_**From Sparky:**_

_**Yes. You always manage to piss me off somehow.**_

_**To Sparky:**_

_**Hmmm. You're in a foul mood today, aren't you?**_

_**From Sparky:**_

_**Yes. I'm horny as fuck.**_

I snorted a laugh, and my mom shot me a warning look, shushing me._**  
**_

_**To Sparky:**_

_**If that's your way of telling me that you miss me, well... I miss you too.**_

_**From Sparky:**_

_**Baby, I've missed you from the moment I left your house that last evening we spent together.**_

His message warmed my heart, to the depths of my soul, and I grinned to myself dumbly. Luckily, no one could see me in the dark._**  
**_

_**To Sparky:**_

_**I love you, and I can't wait to see you.**_

_**From Sparky:**_

_**I love you, too. Always.**_

* * *

**A/N I know we didn't see much of either Phil or Renee in this chapter, but I'm not done with them yet.  
**

**Click next!  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 31**

**Isabella Pov**

* * *

The first thing I did when I arrived back in Forks was to call Edward. It was early, only eleven thirty a.m. and I grabbed my cars keys, jumping behind the wheel and heading towards his house. I heard Charlie yell after me that I should at least eat something before I left, but I couldn't care less about food at that moment. I was woman on a mission: being wrapped in my boyfriend's arms before noon.

I parked my monster of a truck next to Edward's sleek, black Volvo and sprinted to the front door, ringing the bell anxiously. My stomach felt like it was being invaded by thousands of butterflies and my heartbeat was erratic. It still amazed me how nervous his proximity could sometimes make me, even after so many months.

The door flung open, revealing a smiling Edward. Without any warning whatsoever, I threw myself at him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as my mouth smashed against his in a fierce kiss. He was a bit taken aback by my enthusiasm, but recovered quickly and placed his hands on my ass to support me, returning the kiss.

"I missed you, I missed you, I missed you," I chanted against his lips, my fingers playing idly with the short hair at the nape of his neck.

"Me too, baby," he breathed, peppering my face with soft, feather-like kisses.

"I don't ever want to be apart from you for so long," I murmured into his ear, clinging to him for dear life.

"Bella!" Alice yelled, descending the stairs in a rush. Edward put me down on my feet and not a second later I was tackled down by his sister.

"Hi, Alice." I chuckled, hugging her back.

"Hi!" She pulled back to take me in. "Oh my God, you're so tan! How did this happen? Your skin is usually so pale."

I shrugged, grinning hugely. I loved my new tan as it had been a long while since I had managed to get one so dark. "Well, I spent most of the days lying on a lounge chair by the pool reading, so..."

"I'm so jealous right now. I definitely need to hit the tanning bed."

Esme walked out of the kitchen, smiling warmly at the sight of us. "Bella, hello, dear."

"Hey, Esme," I said, enveloping her in a hug.

"How was Arizona?" she inquired, her kind eyes fixed on my face while her hand tucked away a few strands of hair behind my ear.

"It was good," I answered simply.

"Are you hungry? I have a homemade pizza in the oven."

I nodded. "Homemade pizza sounds good."

"It should be ready in ten minutes."

After having lunch, the three of us hung around in the living room, chatting casually. Esme treated us with homemade tiramisu that was purely delicious, making sure to save some for Dr. Cullen who was still at work.

At some point Edward started feigning tiredness, and that was the excuse he used as he practically dragged me upstairs to his room. Needless to say that we didn't sleep.

Later that evening I called Charlie to let him know that I was planning on spending the night at the Cullen's. He was pissed, like I had expected, but I promised him that I would spend the next day with him, and even committed myself to cook him everything his heart desired.

~~ 0 ~~

Sometime in the middle of the night I woke up to hungry hands pawing at me, and Edward's erection poking my butt. I groaned softly, because I was sleepy and therefore moody, and buried my face into my pillow, attempting to ignore him. He grunted, his hand sneaking underneath the oversized t-shirt I was wearing and groping one of my breasts roughly. He pinched my nipple as his mouth descended to my neck, and I moaned softly, my body immediately responding to his touch.

Suddenly, I was flipped onto my back, his lips attacking mine with such vigor, I momentarily feared he might leave bruises. His eyelids were heavy, partly because of lust and partly because of sleep. His deft hands made quick work of removing my T-shirt and panties and his pajama bottoms. He took a few moments for foreplay, two of his fingers massaging their way inside me insistently as his mouth and tongue made sure my breasts received the same amount of attention.

It didn't take me long to get ready for him, and he removed his fingers, grabbing his penis and guiding it to my entrance. He slammed into me hard, and I let out a loud, surprised cry which he quickly silenced with a kiss. He started pummeling his hips at a fast pace, and I grabbed onto his biceps, my nails digging into his skin with each powerful thrust.

He was grunting and breathing heavily, his tongue darting out to lick and suck at my earlobe. The gesture sent shivers of pleasure down my spine, and I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, granting him deeper access. He moaned in appreciation, biting down on my neck gently.

He continued to thrust into me hard, fast and deep, and I was starting to get really worked up. All of a sudden, he let out what sounded like a growl and pushed his pelvis firmly against mine a couple of times before relaxing completely and collapsing on top of me.

I was panting, my clit and every single part of my genitals burning with the need to come. Edward let out a few harsh breaths before rolling off of me and onto his back. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

I stared at him dumbfounded, wondering what the fuck had just happened. He was in and out, and that was it? What about me?

He started snoring softly, and I refrained the urge to smack him over the head. Groaning in frustration, I banged my head against my pillow, rubbing my palms over my face roughly.

_Great, now I'm awake and horny, and my stupid boyfriend is snoring next to me, sated and satisfied after having had his way with me._

I briefly debated if I should wake Edward and demand that he take care of my current condition, but decided against it. Grumbling and muttering obscenities under my breath, I threw the comforter to the side, getting up from the bed and heading straight for the bathroom. I turned on the shower and hopped in.

Twenty minutes later, I was trying to recover from my self-induced orgasmic bliss as I climbed back into bed. Edward was now full on snoring, and I sighed, reaching over to slap him over the face gently.

"Turn over," I whispered harshly.

He mumbled something intelligible, then turned on his side so he was facing me. His right hand patted the mattress blindly, looking for something. He reached my leg and practically dragged me towards him and into his arms. I let out a quiet squeal, followed closely by a muffled laugh, then snuggled back into his chest.

"Don't you think that being adorable saves you from my wrath," I said, running my fingers over his strong jaw. "I'm going to beat your ass up tomorrow for what you did tonight."

~~ 0 ~~

Saturday morning at 4.a.m. Charlie woke me up to let me know that he and Billy were going on a fishing trip for the weekend. I grumbled and covered my head with a pillow, telling him to get out. He was almost out the door when I remembered I needed money. I called after him, my voice rough and my eyes foggy with sleep. He pulled out his wallet, extracting a one hundred dollar bill and placing it on the nightstand, then quietly departed.

I woke up again at nine to an empty quiet house. I showered, put on light clothes and a bit of make up, then made my way downstairs for a cup of much needed coffee and a sandwich. Sitting at the kitchen table and enjoying my daily hit of caffeine, I pulled out my phone to text Edward.

_**To Sparky:**_

_**I'm home alone this weekend. You wanna come over?**_

After washing some dishes that Charlie had left in the sink, I grabbed my wallet, phone, car keys and sunglasses, putting on a pair of flats and heading outside. I needed groceries if I wanted to survive the weekend, because the fridge was empty again. I locked the front door and got into my car, heading towards the main road.

As soon as I entered the grocery store, I grabbed a cart, getting everything I needed in record time. I payed for the groceries, and the girl at the cash register, kept giving me nasty glares, for some unknown reason.

I was putting the bags in my truck when another car pulled in the empty spot next to me. Angela climbed from behind the driver's seat and smiled at me.

"Bella, hi."

"Hey, Ang," I said with a smile of my own. "You too?"

She chuckled. "Yeah. If it weren't for me, my dad and Jake would have died of starvation long ago."

I snorted, rolling my eyes playfully. "Tell me about it. Men..."

She closed the door and locked the car, coming to stand a few feet away from me, her hands buried deep into her back pockets. "I heard you were in Arizona visiting your Mom. How was it?"

I shrugged. "It was nice. Did you get out of Forks at all this summer?"

"Yeah. Ben, his family and I went to Nevada for a week. Ben's grandparents live in Reno."

"That's great."

"Mmhmm."

"So, I guess I'll see you around?" I said, preparing to get inside and drive away. "I need to get the ice cream home before it melts."

"Sure," she replied with a tight smile plastered on her face. I only got to turn around before her voice rang behind me. "Bella, wait. I wanted to talk to you about something really quickly."

"Okay..." I said, not liking the way she was looking at me. "Shoot."

She sighed, closing her eyes briefly. "It's about Jacob."

"Angela.."

"No," she cut me off. "Hear me out. Please." She was looking at me pleadingly, and I reluctantly nodded. She continued, "he's been really down lately. I'm not saying it's your fault or anything, but he's having a hard time dealing with the fact that he has lost Edward's friendship forever."

"I..." I was at a loss for words.

"I think he's in love with you," she blurted out, and I gaped at her in shock.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"He knows you love Edward, and he has no intention of interfering between the two of you, but I can see he's really hurt, Bella," she uttered the words in a single breath, as if she just wanted to get it off her chest.

I was baffled. Jacob in love with me? I mean, I knew he liked me, but I never thought his feelings for me were that strong. "Angela, I never gave him..."

"Hope?" she completed my sentence for me. "Yeah, I know. What I'm trying to say here is that he's not a bad guy."

"I know that," I said quietly.

"Do you?" Her tone abruptly became accusatory.

"Of course."

"Then why have you been treating him like that, Bella? He doesn't deserve it."

"I..." I really had no answer to that. Maybe he wasn't a bad guy, but he wasn't a saint either. He had tried to come between Edward and I, after all.

"You know what?" she said, shaking her head. "Forget it. I'm sorry to have brought it up. Ben was right, I should mind my own business. I'll see you." With that she whirled around, walking quickly into the store and not throwing me a second glance over her shoulder.

_Okay..._

~~ 0 ~~

When I got home from grocery shopping it was almost noon. It was an unusually warm summer day for Forks, and I hurried inside with the bags, placing them carefully on the kitchen counter. There was a message waiting for me from Edward, and I opened it, reading the content quickly.

**_From Sparky:_**

**_I'll be there around three or four. My mom needs my help with something._**

I had bought the ingredients to make moussaka, his favorite dish, and I unloaded the bags, getting to work. One hour later and the moussaka in the oven, I went upstairs to take another shower and change clothes.

I was just pulling on a pair of jean shorts when there was a knock at the front door. I finished getting dressed quickly and ran down the stairs, glancing at the clock in the foyer and seeing that it was only a few minutes past one.

I wondered what Edward was doing here so early, and flung the door open without bothering to look through the peephole. The sight that awaited me on the other side made me weak in the the knees. My heart stopped, my vision blurred, my breath hitched, and a violent tremor took over my body.

"Bonjour, Isabelle."

* * *

**A/N So... you probably knew this was going to happen eventually. I'm going to go hide until you're done with throwing tomatoes and dirty diapers at me :D Sorry about the cliffie...**

**Next update... who knows...? It's going to be a difficult chapter to write.  
**

**But cheer up, reviewers get a teaser!**

**Let the fun begin!  
**

**xoxo**_  
_


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N WARNING! James is an asshole! Lol, you already knew that... **

**Enjoy?**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Isabella Pov**

* * *

"_Bonjour Isabelle_."

He was grinning at me like the Cheshire Cat, and I was about to faint from fear and have a panic attack at the same time. He was wearing a pair of aviator sunglasses, his eyes hidden from me. I didn't even dare move my gaze downwards, but he was wearing some sort of shorts, his hands buried deep into the pockets, and a black t-shirt to match his fucking soul.

On instinct, I grabbed the door, trying to slam it in his face. He was faster than me, and his foot shot out, blocking the door. I backed up quickly, stumbling over the table in the foyer and knocking down the large vase that was on it. It shattered into hundreds of pieces, water splashing from it and soaking the wooden floor.

James chuckled, shaking his head in amusement as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him quietly.

"_Heureuse de me voir?_" (Happy to see me?) he said, his voice sarcastic. His hidden eyes roamed around curiously, taking in the interior of the house. I noticed that he had cut his hair, which was now cut close around the sides and slightly tapered to a longer top. Also, his body seemed more bulky as it was obvious he had been working out more than he used to.

My body was stunned into stillness. Mentally, I was fervently praying that my mind was playing tricks on me. I desperately hoped that he was just the result of my imagination. A phantasm. Anything but the merciless, punishing reality.

"W-what are you doing here?" I stuttered, my heart beating so fast, I almost expected it to jump out of my chest. I gripped the edge of the table so hard my fingers hurt.

He looked at me with raised eyebrows, like he was surprised I was asking him such a question. "_Je suis venu pour toi_," (I came for you,) he said simply.

I felt like crying. I was hyperventilating. This was not happening. It was just a really _really_ bad dream, and I needed to wake the fuck up. Oh, God, where was Edward when I needed him?

"You're not welcome here," I replied, my voice trembling badly, and I honestly had no idea how I could even get the words out. "We're not together anymore. You have to leave."

He frowned deeply, looking displeased. "_Est-ce que tu as oublié comment parler français?_" (Did you forget how to speak French?) he replied, completely ignoring what I said.

He took another step towards me, and I pushed back into the table like a frightened animal.

"I don't want to speak French. I'm in America," I said boldly, but what came out sounded feeble and high pitched.

He sighed, removing his sunglasses and rolling his eyes at me. "_Tres bien_..." (Very well...) He shoved them into one of his front pockets, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at me intently. "I will speak to you in English if you insist. How have you been?" His English had a slightly British accent that he'd picked-up from his mother, and that I had used to love so much. Now, hearing it again was like someone was scratching my eardrum with a very sharp doornail. It was torture.

"You have to leave. Please," I begged weakly, a stray tear moistening my cheek. It followed the contour of my jaw, dipping into the hollow of my throat.

"I don't think so," he said firmly, his face expressionless.

I swallowed hard. "C-charlie should be home soon," I lied, desperately wishing that he would go away. However, I knew there was no chance to escape him. Not now. Not ever.

He smiled indulgently. "You mean your father? He's on a fishing trip, isn't he? I don't think he's coming back too soon."

He knew... Of course he knew, or else he wouldn't have come. "What do you want from me?"

Again, he ignored my question. "You're not a very good host, you know that? Aren't you going to offer me something to drink? It's pretty hot outside." He looked at me expectantly, and when I made no move, just stood there petrified, he sighed exaggeratedly. "No? Oh, well, I can get it myself. Come on, let's see what we can find in your fridge." He motioned with his head that I should go first. Again, I didn't move, and he snapped his fingers impatiently, urging me towards the kitchen.

"Sit," he ordered, pulling out a chair. "I said sit, Isabelle," he barked, and I flinched, plopping down so fast, I hit my hand on the top of the table.

He headed towards the fridge, opening it and peering inside. "Well this is just sad. What is this crap?" He made a face, holding a can of Charlie's favorite beer. He tossed it inside carelessly, instead grabbing a carton of orange juice and pouring himself a glass.

He pulled out a chair and sat next to me. "How's life been treating you?" he asked, but his question was rhetorical, because he didn't wait for me to answer. "Not very well, I see. You father has a very ugly house, if I might say. Well, all houses in America are ugly, _mais n'importe quoi_. (but whatever) I don't know how you can live in this shitty country."

He continued rambling about how disgusted he was with America, until he noticed that I was staring at my phone intently. I was thinking of how I could send Edward a message without James seeing me.

"He's not going to come," James suddenly said as if reading my thoughts, and my eyes snapped to his. "I made sure of that."

I felt all the blood drain from my face at the prospect of James hurting Edward. "What do you mean? What did you do?" I demanded, my voice suddenly forceful.

He grinned, and it was a disturbing sight. "Let's just say he's busy taking his mother's car to the auto shop. I slashed all her tires," he confessed, seeming satisfied with himself. "I wanted to slash the tires to his pathetic Volvo, but unfortunately it was in the garage. _Quel dommage _..." (What a pity...)

"Please leave them alone," I whispered as tears started streaming down my face freely.

He waved me off dismissively, taking a sip of juice. "I didn't do anything to any of them. I simply needed to keep him busy. Would you have preferred for me to blow his brains out?"

"Please..." I sobbed, and his face darkened in anger, his features twisting.

"_Ç__a suffit!_" (That's enough!) he snapped, punching the table and unleashing the full wrath of his black eyes on me. "You betrayed me, but I'm not going to take it out on him. Oh, no," he sneered, looking dangerously close to losing it. "It's you I need to deal with. Tell me, do you enjoy him fucking you? Do you enjoy having his fucking dick in your fucking cunt? Huh? Is this revenge for the few times I've been with other women? _Réponds-moi!_" (Answer me!)

"We are not together anymore!" I yelled, getting up from the table and running to the counter. I placed my palms on it, my chin buried in my chest and my hair falling like a curtain around my face. "Edward is my boyfriend now. You are the intruder in our relationship, not him."

"Is that so?" he said, his tone menacing. I heard his chair scrape the tile as he got up in a rush and came to stand behind me. "I don't remember breaking up with you. You are still_ my_ girlfriend."

"You are fucking insane," I whispered, shaking my head in disbelief.

There was a long pause from him. Finally he sighed, pushing his chest into my back as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. "You've caught the sun," he whispered seductively, kissing my neck. "How was Phoenix?"

My heart stopped at both the closeness and the fact that he'd apparently been stalking me. "How did..."

"I have my resources," he replied, removing some hair from my shoulder and gluing his lips to my ear. "You look absolutely breathtaking. You,_ mon ange_, are a sight for sore eyes. I have missed you."

"James..." I begged, trying to pry his hands from around me and get away. He didn't let go.

"_Bébé_..." he coaxed, running two of his fingers over my cheek. "_Je peux te pardonner_... (I can forgive you...) _Je t'aime_. (I love you.) _Je t'ai manqué tant_. (I've missed you so much.)

My temper flared at his words, and I yanked away from him aggressively, whirling around and pushing on his chest roughly. "I don't need your forgiveness, you bastard! I've done nothing wrong."

His nostrils flared as he bared his teeth at me. "You fucked him! You're a fucking slut!" he yelled hoarsely, turning around and grabbing the table, whirling it into the closest wall. I let out an audible gasp, and he looked at me with such rage in his eyes, it terrified me beyond words. "You fucked him repeatedly! How could you have done that to me, Isabelle? How could you betray me like this?"

At his accusatory words, I saw red. "Me? Betray you? Oh, this is fucking priceless," I spat, keeping my distance, because I knew an angry James was a very dangerous James. "How about when you cheated on me three fucking times? Or maybe more, who knows. Huh? How about those times, you fucking hypocrite?" I screamed, grabbing the juice carton and throwing it at him.

His eyes widened, and he jumped to the side in time to dodge the juice that splattered all over the wall behind him. After recovering from the initial shock, he became even angrier. "Don't speak to me like that!" he hissed, stomping towards me and pinning me against the counter. "I know I was wrong. Now I know how it feels to have your loved one fucking someone else. I won't do it again," he said, his gaze boring into mine ardently. "I know what I want, and it's you. Those women meant nothing to me. You are the only one I ever loved."

"You never loved me, you fucking jerk!" I spat, glaring up at him defiantly. "You liked to control me."

"I did love you, and I still do," he replied more softly, his fingers reaching up to run through my hair. "I want you to come back home with me."

I gaped at him incredulously. "This is my home. I'm never going back to Paris. Especially not with you."

His eyes narrowed at me, his jaw set. "Don't tell me that you love that boy."

"It doesn't matter if I love him or not. I sure as hell don't love you. You have destroyed my life. You took my innocence and my cousin away from me. I will _never_ forgive you."

"I took nothing from you," James snapped. "Your cousin died because she was a slut. Laurent doesn't deserve to rot in jail for her."

"What did you say?" My voice raised menacingly. I instantly became angered beyond sanity. "What did you fucking say? You motherfucker!" I screamed, pulling my hand back and hitting him over the face with such force, his head flew to the side violently. "She was a good girl. She didn't deserve to die!" I was enraged. I attempted to hit him again, but he gripped both of my hands with his and pushed me back into the counter hard. I cried out in pain, and he grabbed my face, squeezing hard.

"Stop it!" he demanded. "You're lucky I don't believe in hitting women, or else you would have been dead by now." He was breathing heavily, his fingers leaving marks on my face with the force of his grip. "I didn't kill her, Isabelle. Why are you mad at me?"

I started crying again with more vigor. "You fucking destroyed me!" I rasped through sobs. "I started taking drugs because of you. For you! You..."

"You, you, you," he mocked me. "_I_ didn't make you do anything. Stop throwing the fucking blame on me." He let go of my face after a moment, but didn't move from his spot. He sighed, running a hand over his face in annoyance.

"Isabelle..." he murmured, his gaze intense. _"Mon amour_... Let's put the past behind us. Come back home with me," he pressed. "This life you have here is not for you. I will give you anything you want. Anything. That shit you call a car outside? I'll buy you a car fit for a queen. We'll move into a new house. You can pick it." He moved closer, placing his hands on my waist, his mouth moving to my ear. "I want to fucking marry you. I want you to bear my children. You are the only woman good enough for me. _Seulement toi_." (Only you.)

"You are delusional," I breathed, smelling his cologne, and my stomach turning at the memories it evoked in me.

"Am I?" he murmured. "I know you still love me, even though you don't want to admit it." His lips descended towards mine with determination, and I immediately turned my head to the side, causing his lips to land on my cheek instead.

I pushed on his chest. "Get away from me."

"Don't deny me!" he snapped, his temper flaring. "You are mine, you hear me? Mine! _Tu es à moi, Isabelle!_" (You are mine, Isabelle.)

"Please," I begged, not looking at him.

He groaned in frustration. "Why are you acting like this? I fought with my father because of you! He didn't want me to come after you. He said you make me weak, and he's right. You are my only weakness, _Bella_. I defied him for you, and you know that acting against his wishes is a very very dangerous thing."

I chose to ignore his words. "How did you find out where I was?"

"It was easy. As I said, I have my resources," he said cockily, and I could sense the smile in his voice even though my eyes were still trained on the oval clock in the kitchen.

_1:40_ it said. There was at least an hour and a half left until Edward arrived.

My gaze snapped to James' as a sudden revelation dawned on me. "That car... that black Toyota. It was you, wasn't it?"

He smirked. "A man I hired, _oui_." Then his smirk fell quickly as he remembered something. "You don't even want to know the rage I felt when I found out you were fucking that boy. I wanted to come here and kill the both of you. It's a testimony to my self-restraint that I didn't end you both in your sleep." He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I saw you two nights ago lying naked under the covers while he held you in his arms."

I gasped. What the hell was wrong with him spying on us like that? How did he do it? Had he seen us when...? Oh, God. This was beyond fucked up, even for him.

His phone suddenly rang, and he fished it from his pocket, glancing at it briefly before turning it off. He turned to me with malicious eyes. "Tell me, how is sex with a seventeen-year-old kid? Does he satisfy your needs at all? Hmmm? _Je ne crois pas _," (I don't think so,) he answered his own question with a grin. "It takes a real man to satisfy a lioness such as yourself in bed. I taught you well, didn't I?"

My teeth clenched. "Fuck you."

His lips curved up in a lazy smile, and he winked at me conspiratorially. "Oh yes, you will. We will fuck hard and fast, just how you like it. You must feel frustrated after so long without decent sex. Do you still like it in the ass?" There was mockery in his voice, because he knew exactly that the only time he'd made me try it, I absolutely hated it.

"You fucking pig!" I jolted ahead to hit him again. This time he was ready, and he stopped me by pinning my arms to my sides. "I fucking hate you!" I spat, fighting to get away. "I despise you. You make me sick."

James chuckled. "Look at you. You _are_ frustrated." His gaze trailed over my body, lingering on my breasts. "Oh, and by the way, you need to lose weight. I like the fact that your breasts are bigger, but you definitely need to stop eating all the shit they're feeding you here. You used to have the perfect silhouette, _mon amour_."

"I don't give a fuck about what you think. I'm not your fucking pet anymore. You don't control me anymore. I'm my own woman, and I'll do whatever the fuck I want. If I want to eat and gain weight, I'll do just that, you understand me?" I said, my eyes wild with rage and my fists clenched at my sides.

"_Mon Dieu_! (My God!) So now you've grown a backbone?" he asked sarcastically. "You are a woman indeed, and women do what their men tells them to do. You were spending my fucking money, weren't you? The least you could do was to keep me happy in bed and look good for me."

I snorted, laughing dryly. "That wasn't even your money. It was your father's. You haven't made a penny in your life."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "My money, my father's money... the same thing. You did enjoy it, didn't you? How many thousands euros did I spend on your fucking bags, huh? On your fucking clothes. Shoes. Jewelry. I gave you everything."

"Yeah, and you took my childhood in return. My fucking innocence."

"Oh yes, I forgot." He gasped in mock surprise. "You were supposed to become a fucking nun, and I ruined you for Jesus. You enjoyed every moment of it. The lifestyle, the drugs, the sex, the food, the luxury. What can that boy give you? What's his name... Edward?" He said the name like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"_He_ gives me more than you ever could. _He_ loves me for who I am. _He_ doesn't try to change me," I replied back heatedly.

He laughed like I had just told him a good joke. "_He_ is a fucking kid. I bet he's like a lost puppy around you. He doesn't know how to handle a spitfire such as yourself."

"Edward's given me so much love and support... you can't even understand..."

"_Oui, oui_, (Yes, yes,) he cut me off. "Very interesting. I don't care. You can forget about him. He's fucking history already."

"No," I said firmly, standing my ground for once in my life with him. "He is my boyfriend. I love him. I..."

He abruptly grabbed my hair, tugging on it roughly. "What part of 'I don't care' do you not understand? You are coming with me to France, and he's staying here. Period."

"I can't go to France with you!" I yelled outraged. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Yes, you can, and you will," he hissed. "Actually, we have a flight in five hours, so we'd better get moving."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. You can't make me."

He pulled harder on my hair, and I winced. "_Veux-tu parier_? (You want to bet?)" he gritted. "I'll fucking drag you to the airport. But I don't think that will be necessary. You _will_ come on your own, like the obedient little girl that you are."

"You can't make me," I repeated, trying to sound confident, but on the inside I was scared shitless.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear threateningly. "How about _Edward_ doesn't wake up tomorrow morning at all? How about he loses his head in his sleep?"

I shook my head furiously. "You wouldn't. You're not a murderer."

"I'm not. Yet. But there are people who do it for money. All I have to do is make a quick call."

"James, please. Please," I implored desperately.

He gazed at me impassively. "I would suggest you start packing. We need to leave soon."

"Don't do this," I cried. "I'm begging you."

"I haven't done anything yet, and I won't as long as you pack your fucking bags and come with me."

"I can't." I shook my head again. "My father... he needs me."

"He doesn't need you. He survived without you for years. Now show me where your room is. I'll help you pack."

"James..."

"Now, Isabelle!" he yelled, grabbing my upper arm and pushing me towards the foyer. "Get moving, because I'm starting to lose my fucking patience."

I stopped in my tracks, whirling around and falling to my knees at his feet in a frantic attempt to appease him. "Please. Please!"

"I'll fucking kill him, you understand me?" he barked even more annoyed, pulling me to my feet. "Move!"

I led him up the stairs, my legs shaking uncontrollably as I gripped the railing to support myself. I was crying and sobbing so hard, I found it difficult to breathe. My vision was so blurred I could barely see where I was going. I was devastated.

As soon as I opened the door to my room, he glanced around briefly before heading straight to my closet. He opened it, taking in the contents, before turning towards me.

"Where's your luggage? he asked impatiently. "Where!" he demanded again when I didn't answer.

I pointed a shaking finger towards the bed. He walked over to it, crunching down and fumbling with his hand briefly before finding it and dragging it out. He put the luggage on the bed, then started to quickly empty my closet and my chest drawer.

I simply stood in the middle of the room, watching him numbly.

At some point his eyes fell on a picture of me and Edward that lay on the nightstand. The beautifully framed photo had been a Valentine's Day gift from Edward. It had been taken shortly after we came back from Los Angeles. He was kissing me softly, his arms wrapped protectively around me as the cold January wind made our hair flutter wildly in the air.

James glared at the picture with a look of pure disgust on his face. Abruptly, he threw it against the wall behind me with such force, the glass shattered with an awfully loud noise. I had no reaction whatsoever. I couldn't. Even my mind was numb. Obliterated. The only thing I could grasp was the harsh reality happening before my very eyes. James was here, and I was going back to France with him. My worst nightmare and my biggest fear were coming true.

James went back to his task of packing for me. As he opened my drawers and yanked the clothes out, throwing them on the bed, he found my lingerie and examined it with a leer. "Mmmm. New lingerie." He smirked suggestively as he gave me the once over, his eyes concentrating on my breasts again. He walked towards me. "I can't wait to see you in it, _mon amour_," he said, pulling me towards him to place a kiss on my shoulder. Something in me snapped at the closeness, and I pushed him away violently.

"Get your disgusting hands off me!" I screamed. "You repulse me."

He squinted at me. "I will touch you whenever I feel like," he said, his voice alarmingly low. "And you might want to watch the way you talk to me from now on. Get me mad enough, and I'll have that fucker dead in a heartbeat."

I felt pain gripping my chest at his threat, and I placed a hand over my crazy-beating heart. "My father is a cop. He'll be looking for me."

He cocked his head to the side as if contemplating something. "Maybe. Maybe not. As a matter of fact, you're going to leave him a note, saying that you were unhappy here. That you needed time away. You will advise him not to look for you."

My eyes almost popped out of my head. _No..._ Charlie was my only hope of salvation. I didn't want him to be thinking that I had abandoned him. I loved Edward with all my heart, but I realized that against James, he didn't stand a chance by himself. James was just too dangerous. He was absolutely deadly.

"Don't make me do this," I begged for the nth time in less than an hour. "If you truly love me, you will let me live my life here, where I _am_ happy. I'll be miserable if I go with you."

"You won't. I'll make sure of that."

He made me clean the mess in my bedroom, including the shattered glass from the frame. I tried to salvage the picture, but he yanked it from me, ripping it to shreds and tossing it into a plastic bag. Next we went downstairs where he tried to fix the table as I cleaned the juice from the kitchen floor and the broken vase from the foyer. He didn't want to raise Charlie's suspicion regarding my leaving home.

Fifteen minutes later and a tear-stained short note left on the kitchen table, part of my belongings were being shoved in the trunk of a black Audi A7 rental car. I turned my gaze towards the old house, fear and despair running through me as hopeless tears streamed down my face.

"Come on, hurry up," James urged.

He turned with his back to me, leaning down to look for something in the trunk of the car. A million thoughts started running through my mind. He was in a vulnerable position. I could try to escape.

I looked around frantically, trying to find something to hit him with. I spotted a large flower pot that was quite heavy, but thankfully empty. I grabbed it with both hands and pounced on him so fast, he didn't see it coming. I hit him in the back with as much strength I could muster. He let out an agonizing sound, falling over my luggage and clutching at his back with his left hand.

I started running, my heart beating furiously in my chest. My aim? The closest neighbor's house.

I heard James' voice behind me. "Isabelle!" he screamed hoarsely. "_Vien ici!" _(Come here!)

I was running so fast and with such determination, that I actually though I was going to make it. Unfortunately, my legs were shaking too badly and I fell to the ground, landing on my hands and knees in the middle of the deserted street. I glanced behind me in fear and saw that James was sprinting towards me, his face twisted in pain.

_ "Je vais te tuer!_" (I'm going to kill you!) he screamed again, and I got up, stumbling my way towards Mrs. Donovan's lawn. I actually made it to the porch when he caught up with me. I had my right leg on the first step when I was yanked back roughly by my hair. I yelled, hoping that someone would hear me, and he covered my mouth with his large hand, wrapping his arm around my neck tightly and practically immobilizing me.

His mouth hovered over my ear. "You're going to pay for that," he hissed through gritted teeth. He spun me around so I was facing him and gripped my throat to keep me silent as his hand slapped me across the face hard. Me head flew to the side, my cheek burning.

So much for him not believing in hitting women.

He drew his hand back to hit me again, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable. Which never came. All of a sudden, I was being dragged back to the car, and this time I really started to freak out. I fought him tooth and nail, but I was no match for him. He easily shoved me in the passenger seat, securing me with the seat belt and locking the door before running to the driver's side. He got it and slapped away my hands that were fumbling with the seat belt, grabbing my hair once again and forcing me to look out the windshield.

"Say goodbye to this fucking piece of shit you call a house, because this is the last time you'll ever see it."

* * *

**A/N Okay, so don't freak out and don't flounce! Lol. First of all this story is a HEA and secondly, there won't be any rape. BUT there is some angst coming, so be prepared! **

**Next, Edward's POV. See you then!  
**

**xoxo**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 33**

**Edward Pov**

* * *

I was coming down the stairs, yawning and scratching my balls through my pajama pants, my eyes still foggy with sleep. I rubbed a hand over my face, then ran my fingers through my erratic hair, causing it to stand up. Stepping into the kitchen, I immediately spotted my mom perched upon a stool, sipping coffee.

"Morning," I greeted gruffly, heading towards the sink and pouring myself a glass of water. "Weren't you supposed to be in Port Angeles?" I asked, gulping it down greedily.

"Mmhmm," she murmured, peering at me over the rim, almost unseeing. Her brow was furrowed as she seemed deep in thought.

"Then? What's wrong?" I asked a bit concerned. I knew she was supposed to be at the antique shop because she and Charlotte had some inventory to do.

Mom sighed, shaking her head in disbelief. "Someone slashed my tires last night."

"What?" I gaped at her, tossing the glass on the counter and waking up completely in an instant. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," she said softly. "I already called your father. He said he's going to contact Chief Swan."

I stared at her for a moment before heading into the foyer. I put on some sneakers, opening the front door and going outside.

My mom's silver BMW 5 Series was parked next to Alice's Beetle. I passed the Volkswagen, crunching down next to the BMW to examine the damage. All four tires had large multiple knife cuts marking them. They were almost completely deflated, and I stared at them in shock, letting out a few curses under my breath.

"What the fuck? Who would do this shit?" I said to no one in particular.

"I don't know," Mom's voice rang behind me, and I got up, turning around to see her standing with her arms crossed over her chest, looking down at the car sadly. "I need to get it to the auto shop."

"I'll take it," I offered. "Did you already call them?"

She shook her head. "No, not yet. I'm waiting for your father to call back."

I nodded. "We're going to need a tow truck," I murmured, tugging at my hair in frustration. I swore to God I was going to kill the motherfucker who did it, if I ever found out who he was.

Mom's phone started ringing, and she reached in her white cardigan's pocket, pulling it out and taking it to her ear. "Yeah? Oh. Okay. Mmhmm. Okay. Bye."

"What did he say?" I asked, suspecting it was Dad.

"Chief Swan is out of town this weekend, but he said he'll send someone over."

We went back inside after a moment. We sat at the kitchen table as Mom continued sipping her coffee absentmindedly, and I played idly with some grapes from the fruit basket. Minutes later, Alice sprinted down the stairs. She was wearing one of my old t-shirts and a pair of pink shorts, her feet bare.

"Hey," she said merrily, plopping down next to me. "What's with the long faces?"

There was a car pulling in the driveway, and I got up in a rush. "They're here."

"Who's here?" Alice asked confused, glancing from me to Mom.

"The police," I said flatly, my feet already moving.

Her eyes widened, and she looked around frantically to see if she'd missed something. "The police? What happened?"

"Someone slashed mom's tires," I answered over my shoulder as I went to open the door. "Hey, officer," I said to the short man in uniform. I glanced past him to see another man standing by the police cruiser. He had on dress pants and a blue button down shirt with a black tie.

He nodded. "Hello. I'm Officer Carpenter. This is Detective Allen." He pointed over his shoulder. "Can we see the car?"

"Sure," I said, stepping out. "It's the BMW."

Mom and Alice followed behind me quietly.

"This looks like a pretty serious cut," Detective Allen observed from where he was crunched down next to the car, staring up at me with his ice blue eyes. "Whoever did this wasn't playing around." He turned to my mom. "Do you have any suspicions as to who it might be?"

"No," Mom answered sincerely, shaking her head.

"This looks like a vengeful act, ma'am," he insisted. "It can't be taken lightly."

"I really have no idea who could have done it," My mom said, her voice a little frustrated as she played with the long necklace around her neck.

"You just found it like this, this morning?" Officer Carpenter inquired, jotting her answers down in a small, black very police-looking notebook.

"Yes."

"So, this is the only car whose tires were slashed?"

"Yes."

"Did they steal anything?"

"I don't think so. No."

"We're going to open an investigation," Detective Allen announced after a while, dusting for fingerprints. They couldn't find any, which meant that whoever did it was a smooth motherfucker. It made me wonder. Who the fuck would do that to Mom, and most importantly, why? The whole thing was completely out of character for little ol' Forks where was the crime rate was practically nonexistent.

"If anything else happens, give us a call," Officer Carpenter said just before they left.

As soon as the police cruiser took off, I called for a tow truck.

"They said they'll be here in twenty minutes," I said to Mom, starting up the stairs. "I'm going to get changed."

"Can I come with you?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. Someone will have to drive it back."

I took a quick shower, then changed into a pair of shorts and a green t-shirt. I picked up my phone to shove it in my pocket when I noticed I had a message from Isabella. I read it and sent a quick reply, grabbing my wallet and sunglasses and heading downstairs.

After about forty minutes of hanging around at the local auto shop, Mom's car was finally ready.

"Can we stop by the bake shop?" Alice asked as we were preparing to leave.

"What for?" I asked, glancing at my watch and seeing that it was ten minutes past one.

She shrugged. "I feel like eating something sweet. Plus, I didn't have breakfast."

My stomach gave a low rumble at the mention of food. "Yeah, okay," I agreed with a grin, and Alice chuckled.

"Oh, and I want coffee."

I nodded. "Mmhmm. Me too."

I contemplated calling Isabella to see what she was doing, but decided against it. I was going to be seeing her in a couple of hours or so anyway. We met Emmett and Rosalie at the coffee shop and hung out with them for a little while, enjoying our caffeine doses.

~~ 0 ~~

"Done!" I called to the empty house as soon as I stepped through the front door.

Mom came out of the living room smiling. "Thank you, honey." She kissed my cheek, rubbing my back softly.

"You're welcome." I leaned down and kissed her forehead as I was much taller than her. "You're still going to Port Angeles today?" I asked, squeezing her to me in a bear hug.

"Yes, I'm leaving now. I'm still worried though," she said with a sigh, her cheek resting on my chest.

"I know," I said, letting go of her and gazing down into her brown eyes. "Do you have any enemies that we don't know of?" I asked, half-joking half-serious.

Alice chuckled behind me as she removed her sandals lazily.

Mom rolled her eyes at me. "Don't be silly, of course not."

"Just saying. Anyway, you should keep the car in the garage for a while at night," I advised.

"You're right," she agreed, nodding firmly.

"When's Dad coming home?" Alice inquired, taking her turn at giving Mom a comforting hug.

"He should be here any minute. His shift ended ten minutes ago."

I started off towards the kitchen, my stomach not even close to being sated after the piss poor excuse of a breakfast we had earlier. "What's for lunch?" I called.

"Greek salad," my mom said, following behind me.

"Good." I rubbed my hands anticipatorily. "I'm hungry."

"You just ate," Alice stated, and I could tell she was rolling her eyes at me.

I turned around and gave her the stinky eye, grabbing a banana from the fruit basket and peeling it off. "And? A muffin can't be considered a proper meal," I said, sitting on a stool and taking a large bite.

"It was a big muffin," she argued.

"Whatever."

Mom went back into the living room to gather her things, and Alice joined me at the kitchen island. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"I'm going to Isabella's," I answered, my mouth full.

She grinned hugely. "Can I come?"

"No."

She pouted. "Why?"

"Because."

She huffed, her eyebrows furrowing in annoyance. "Don't be mean."

I rolled my eyes, tossing the banana skin on the island and grabbing another one. "You have a boyfriend. Go spend the day with him."

"Please?" She batted her lashes at me, then suddenly squinted. "As a matter of fact, why am I asking you? It's not like you can forbid me from seeing my friend."

"Whatever," I answered, bored. "Just don't stick around for too long."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Are you going to spend the night at her house?"

"Yeah."

"Great!" she exclaimed. "Then I'll stay overnight too. We can have a pajama party."

I glared at her. "Don't even think about it."

She grinned, pleased with my reaction. "I'm going to spend the night at Bella's…la la la la la…"

Mom left for Port Angeles shortly after Dad arrived home. The three of us had lunch together, Dad and I practically devouring the Greek salad Mom had made for us. He asked about the car, and I told him the very little I knew, including the conversation we had with Officer Carpenter and Detective Allen.

~~ 0 ~~

"Alice!" I yelled, standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Are you coming or not?"

"Just a minute!" she yelled back.

"Hurry up, or I'm leaving without you."

"No! I'm coming!"

We made it at Isabella's house around four. I parked my Volvo next to her truck, that I have to mention I wasn't extremely fond of, and we got out, heading towards the porch. I didn't even bother knocking. I simply opened the front door and stepped inside, Alice trailing behind me.

"Babe?" I called softly, glancing around for her. I waited for an answer, but there was none, and I stole a quick glance in the kitchen, seeing she wasn't there. Something smelled good, but I decided to check it out later. "Bella?" I called again to the quiet air surrounding us. It was _too_ quiet. Almost eerie. No TV on, no noise coming from the laundry machine, no music coming from upstairs, nothing.

"Maybe she's asleep," Alice said quietly.

I nodded, my eyebrows furrowing on their own accord. I headed towards the second floor where her room was. I knocked softly, and when there was no reply I slipped inside silently. Taking in the empty, made bed, I quickly realized she wasn't there either.

"Baby?" I called again, walking back into the hallway and gently colliding with my sister. I put my hands on her shoulder blades to stabilize her. "She's not here."

"Huh." I heard Alice's pensive voice next to me.

"Where the fuck is she?" I murmured, glancing around, my brow now deeply furrowed.

Alice shrugged. "Well, her car is outside, so she couldn't have gone far."

I rubbed a hand over my jaw, staring at the wall in front of me. "This is… strange." Involuntarily, I licked my lips, my throat suddenly feeling very dry.

"Or maybe she went out and forgot to lock the door," she offered as an explanation.

I shook my head, knowing Bella wouldn't leave the house unlocked. She never forgot these things. "I don't think so."

"Call her," she prompted.

I pulled my phone out and speed-dialed Bella's number. It rang and rang until her voice mail came up.

"She didn't answer," I said, a bad feeling suddenly washing over me.

Alice saw my expression and frowned. "Maybe she's at the neighbor's house."

I looked at her in surprise. "Mrs. Donovan?"

"She could be. Maybe she needed to borrow something."

"Yeah, you're right," I said hopefully. "Let's check it out." I took her hand, dragging her downstairs and down the street. I rang the doorbell, waiting not so fucking patiently. "Mrs. Donovan, hi," I greeted hurriedly.

She smiled brightly. Mrs. Donovan was a sixty something old widow with gray hair and red glasses perched upon her nose. She had been an English teacher at Forks High, but was now retired. "Hello, Edward, dear. Alice."

Alice smiled back softly. "Hello."

"Mrs. Donovan, is Bella here?" I asked, my voice full of hope, and she gave me a puzzled look.

"No."

"No?" I chocked out, my stomach sinking and my heart starting to beat faster. Oh fuck, this was not good. Not good at all. What the fuck was going on?

"No," she reiterated.

"Did you happen to see her at all today? She's not at home, and the door was unlocked."

Now she was looking at me with concern in her eyes. "No, I haven't seen her since yesterday when she let me borrow me her food mixer. Have you called her father?"

I shook my head. "No, but I'll do just that. Thanks," I said hastily, turning around and breaking into a run.

"Wait! Kids!" I heard the echo of her confused voice call behind me, but I didn't bother looking back.

Lightning fast, I whipped my phone out once again, calling Chief Swan. He answered on the second ring.

"Chief?" I said frantically.

"Edward?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," I breathed heavily, still running. "Sir, do you have any idea where Bella could be?"

His tone immediately became urgent. "What do you mean? She's at home."

"She's not," I said, hurrying into the house and upstairs again. "I arrived here a few minutes ago. Her car is in the driveway, and the door was unlocked, but she's nowhere to be found."

"Did you check Mrs. Donovan's house?" he asked, and his voice gave out that he was already moving fast. "Her cat gave birth a week ago, and Bells likes to play with the kittens."

"She not there. I checked." I reached Isabella's room and on a hunch I went straight for the closet, yanking the door open roughly. I swallowed hard at what I saw. "I have a very bad feeling about this, sir," I said, my voice trembling slightly. "You need to come home."

He said he was going to be back in a couple of hours and hung up. Alice came to stand next to me, her breathing labored from running.

"Her clothes are gone," I rasped, panic starting to set in. "Her fucking clothes are gone, Alice."

"She left?" Alice said incredulously, peering past me at the almost empty closet. There were still clothes in it, mainly jackets and some coats, but the majority of her dresses and light summer clothing were gone. "It doesn't make any sense, Edward. Why would she do that?"

"I don't know." I tugged at my hair so hard, I thought I was going to break it. "God…"

I looked around once again frantically before deciding to check for clues downstairs. I was on the back porch, when Alice called me.

"Edward, look," she said, running out of the kitchen and handing me a piece of paper.

My eyes flew over the note, and I felt completely bewildered. It didn't make any goddamn sense. It was Isabella's hand writing, of that I was sure, even though it seemed like she had been rushed, and some of the letters were even missing. She was ranting something about needing space from Charlie and not wanting to be found, but it was complete bullshit. My Bella would never say such shit, much less do such an awful thing to her father. She was happy here. She was happy with her new life. She was happy with _me_. She would have never left like that, without at least breaking up with me or something. This was not like her. At all.

I was staring at the note in my hand blankly when I suddenly realized that it looked like it had been stained with something. Here and there the ink was smudged, a few words barely readable because of that, and it clinked. Tears. Isabella had been crying when she wrote it.

Then it hit me like a fucking freight train.

James. That motherfucker had been here. It was the only plausible explanation for Isabella's sudden departure.

"Shit," I tensed up and swore loudly, crumbling the piece of paper in my clenched fist. Despair mixed with adrenaline started pumping through my veins, and it took immense effort to keep myself in check. It all made sense now. My mom's car and my girlfriend's vanishing? Two very strange events that could only be one man's doing.

_That..._ _Christ.._. I gritted my teeth as flashbacks of a broken Isabella confessing about her cousin's death and how that fucking excuse of a human being had destroyed her life invaded my thoughts. He'd better keep his hands off her, or else I was capable of fucking killing him without any remorse whatsoever.

I felt the bile rising up and tried to fight it back as fragments of Isabella's confession came back to me... _"I did whatever he told me to "... "he somehow managed to persuade me to take him back" ... "he knew exactly what to say and what strings to pull to make me agree to everything he wanted me to."_

The thought of her being somewhere, God knew where, with her ex boyfriend, sickened me beyond words._  
_

"What?" Alice asked, seeing the look on my face. "What, Edward?"

"This is bad," I whispered, biting on my lower lip in an attempt to keep the tears from falling. "This is so fucking bad, Alice." I inhaled deeply and brought my phone to me ear, trying to call her again. This time the phone was dead. "Her phone is dead. Oh, Christ, please don't let this be what I think it is," I prayed fervently. "Please let me be wrong."

"What's wrong?" Alice asked frantically. "Edward, you have to tell me. You're starting to scare me."

"Her ex boyfriend," I gritted, squishing the note in my hand even more, if that was possible. "I think he was here."

"James?"

My head snapped to her, my eyes narrowing. "How do you know about him?"

"Bella mentioned him one time," Alice said defensively. "She just said he was an asshole."

"He's fucking dangerous, that's what he is!" I yelled, having a hard time refraining from punching something. "God, I don't even…" The sentence remained unfinished as I abruptly started running, bolting out the front door, and rushing straight to the Volvo.

"Edward, wait!" Alice yelled from the porch. "Where are you going?"

"To look for her. Stay here and call the police!" I commanded harshly before jumping behind the wheel.

"Edward!"

The tires screeched as I reversed out of the driveway. I sped on the empty street, heading towards the main road and taking the exit towards Port Angeles.

"God, please… please…" I chanted, a few stray tears falling down my cheek as the most horrible thoughts crossed my mind. I floored the gas, pushing the car towards its limit. Each passing second was one second too long. I needed to see her. I needed to make sure she was okay. It was fucking torture, not knowing where she was. The worst kind.

I arrived in Port Angeles in record time and stopped directly at the most expensive hotel in town, knowing that if that motherfucker was indeed there he wouldn't be staying at a cheap motel. I burst through the automatic sliding doors, searching for the reception. I gave the young receptionist Bella's description, and she immediately recognized her.

"Yes, the young lady was here with Mr. Fournier." She smiled at me politely.

"Fournier?" I asked confused. I knew for sure that wasn't James' surname. "Can you describe what he looked like?"

She contemplated for a moment, then nodded. "Yes. Tall, with short blond hair and dark eyes."

My heart stopped in my chest. "That's him," I whispered, my throat suddenly very dry. "Did he check out?"

"Yes. Two hours ago."

I thanked the receptionist, hurrying back to my car. I now knew for sure where he was heading. Seattle. He was going to take her back to Paris, and I couldn't let it happen. I only hoped that I could make it there in time to stop him.

I took the 101 highway towards Olympia because there were no fucking ferries to Seattle at that hour on a Saturday.

78 miles. One hour and ten minutes.

Then, from Olympia I took the interstate to Seattle.

61 miles. Forty-five minutes.

Once in Seattle I had to endure traffic during rush hour.

Another thirty-five minutes and 9 long miles.

By the time I made it to the Tacoma airport, 150 miles and two and a half hours later, it was well past seven thirty in the evening. I was going insane with worry. I had spent the last few hours in my car, alone with my mind that was making up the most horrible scenarios possible.

What I found out there nearly destroyed me. The plane for France had taken off only minutes before. Fucking _minutes_ before.

I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me, and I had to grip the counter in front of me to prevent from falling to my knees in the middle of the busy airport. The bald man behind the ticket counter asked if I was okay with obvious concern in his voice. I nodded weakly, trying to keep the tears at bay.

I asked when the next flight was and headed back to my car on shaky legs. As soon as I climbed in, the suppressed tears started flowing freely.

"No!" I yelled hoarsely, furiously punching the wheel as a fresh wave of despair crashed over me. "No… this isn't happening. This is a fucking nightmare." Pressing my forehead against the wheel and wrapping my arms around it, I sat there crying and relieving the tension in my body for what felt like forever.

By the time my phone started ringing, I was fucking spent. Wiping at my eyes with the back of my hand, I quickly took it out, disappointed to see Alice's name flashing on the screen. "What?" I rasped, clearing my throat a few times.

"Did you find her?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

I took a deep, greedy breath. "No, but I think I know where she is."

"Really? Where?"

"On a fucking plane to France." It hurt to even say it out loud.

Alice was silent for a long moment, then said quietly, "Chief Swan is home."

"Don't tell him anything. I'm on my way back." I hung up and started the car up, speeding back to Forks with new found determination. I swore to myself I was going to find her, no matter what. Luckily, I had Chief Swan to help me. He would know what to do. He was a fucking cop, after all.

It was around eleven at night, and Alice was gone when I made it to the Swan's house. I saw the lights on inside, and dragged myself out of the car, climbing the stairs to the front porch in a few big strides. I knocked firmly, and the door flew open in seconds, revealing a tired-looking, worried father.

"Edward." His eyes held the tiniest hint of hope as they gazed past me into the black night. "Did you find her?"

I shook my head, looking at my feet. "No. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

He nodded, stepping to the side so I could get in. "What is it, son?" he asked gently, placing a hand on my shoulder and staring at me intently. "What did you find?"

I noticed there were a couple of officers sitting on the couch in the living room, going through some papers. They looked up briefly, took me in, then went back to their shushed conversation.

"We're going to organize a search," Chief explained. He ran a heavy hand over his face, then scratched at the stubble on his jaw.

"Sir, do you know anything about Bella's ex boyfriend?" I asked in a low voice.

He sighed. "Not much. She never talked about her time in Paris, and Renee didn't tell me much. I know he was a punk."

I told him as briefly as I could what I knew about James and what he'd done to Bella. Chief Swan listened carefully, and when I was done with the story, I added pointedly, "The next flight to France is tomorrow evening."

"I have to call Renee," he mumbled after a long moment of contemplation, turning on his heel and heading into the kitchen, closing the door behind him. A few minutes later he came back, his face showing signs of alert. "I'm leaving for Phoenix tonight," he announced. "I need to pack. You should go home, kid. I'll call you when I know something." He started ushering me towards the door with urgency.

"No," I stated firmly, planting my feet on the floor and turning around to face him. "I want to come with you."

"No," he said, his voice hard. "Go home, Edward."

"Sir, please," I implored, changing tactics. "She's my girlfriend. I want to help. Please. I'll go on my own to France if I have to."

He sighed heavily, discontent written all over his face. "Edward…"

"Please, sir. I'm begging you. Please."

He closed his eyes for a split second, and when he opened them again, I saw resolve. "Fine," he relented. "Talk to your parents first. Pack your things and come back as soon as you can."

I bolted outside so fast, it was a wonder I didn't leave a dust cloud behind me. I made it home in under three minutes.

Mom freaked out when I told her I was going to Phoenix and possibly to France. Dad looked at me sympathetically, but decided to stay out of the conversation as Mom and I had a huge fight. She wanted me to let Chief Swan take care of things and stay home. I accused her of not giving a shit about Bella. Heavy words were thrown, hearts were broken, but that didn't keep me from shoving whatever clothes I could get my hands on in my luggage and rushing out without even bothering to close the door behind me. Nothing was going to stop me from finding Bella.

When we landed in Phoenix it was 9 a.m. the next morning. Renee and Phil were waiting for us in the arrival area.

Renee looked absolutely devastated with her hair pinned up in a messy bun and her bloodshot, puffy eyes. She was wearing a pair of yoga pants and an oversized t-shirt, looking like she had just rolled out of bed. But I knew that wasn't the case. I could bet she didn't sleep at all the night before, and neither did the Chief or I.

"Charlie!" she exclaimed when she saw us.

"Renee," Chief greeted solemnly.

"My baby girl," she sobbed, throwing herself into his arms. Chief's eyes momentarily widened in surprise, but then he hugged her back awkwardly.

"Phil, I suppose?" Chief Swan said, extending his hand in greeting.

Phil nodded, shaking it firmly. "Charlie."

"This is Edward." Chief nodded towards me. "Bella's boyfriend. I couldn't get rid of him."

Renee, still crying, cupped my cheek with one hand, giving me a pained smile.

"Hello, Edward."

* * *

**A/N So? What did you think? I bet you didn't expect that :P**

**If this chapter felt a bit frantic and rushed, it means I reached my goal. That's how Edward would feel. Please let me know what you think, and help me reach 400 reviews :)  
**

**IMPORTANT! The lovely OLI21 has opened a topic on Twilighted for this story. I owe her a big thank you and lots of kisses. *sigh* I already love her. I'm going to post all of my teasers there from now on. The link is on my profile, and please feel free to join the conversation :) I'll reply to all of your questions.**

**See you soon!**

** xoxo  
**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N So, let's get this straight from the beginning. Bella isn't cheating on Edward! Okay? Okay. :D I don't know what you guys are expecting from this chapter, but here's how I always imagined it.  
**

**Also, keep in mind that Bella is not herself around James.  
**

**And just so you know... James _does_ love Bella... in his own twisted, fucked-up way...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**Isabella Pov**

* * *

_"Nous sommes presque arrivés," _(We're almost there,) James said, turning to look at me with a smile. We were in a cab, heading towards his new apartment in downtown Paris. He was taking me to "my apartment" that he'd supposedly bought for me only about a month before._ "Tu l'aimeras, bébé. _(You're going to love it, baby.) He grabbed my left hand, bringing it to his lips and placing a soft kiss on my knuckles._ "Je suis certain." _(I'm sure.) He leaned over, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, and whispered,_ "Je t'aime, mon ange." _(I love you, my angel.)_  
_

I pulled away from him brusquely. "Get your hands off me."

"Still with the English?" he gritted through clenched teeth? "We're in France, Isabelle. Stop acting like a spoiled brat and speak French!" He raised his voice menacingly, and I saw the cab driver giving me a worried look in the rear view mirror.

"I don't want to!" I snapped, a silent tear falling on the back of my hand that was now resting in my lap. Being back in Paris and seeing the familiar streets and buildings brought back so many memories, both good and bad, it was overwhelming. My emotions were all over the place.

James sighed exaggeratedly, stretching his legs in front of him and glancing out his window. "You'll come around, eventually," he said calmly. "Mark my words. I will not put up with this childish behavior for much longer."

"You want me to speak French?" I hissed bitterly. "Fine. _Je te hais! Je te déteste pour toute la douleur que tu m'as causé! Je te voudrais mort!_" (I hate you! I detest you for all the pain you've caused me! I want you dead!)

He looked at me then, his eyes so dark I couldn't even see his pupils anymore. "You're a bit overly dramatic, don't you think? I thought you would've grown up in the time we have been apart. You're going to be a married woman soon, and you need to start acting as such."

I scoffed. "I'm never going to marry you."

"Yes, you will," he answered defiantly. "You'll see."

I shook my head, running my fingers under my eyes and wiping the wetness there. "You're in denial, James. I don't love you. Not anymore." I whispered the last two words, my gaze trained on the passing buildings outside.

_"Non," _(No,) he said quietly._ "Je ne te crois pas. Tu es confuse."_ (I don't believe you. You're confused.) He paused for a moment before adding, "I'm going to help you remember."

I sighed heavily, deciding to ignore his words. The cab stopped at a red light, and I watched a young couple passing on the sidewalk, holding hands. She seemed to be chuckling at something he'd said, and he leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips, their leisure pace never faltering. My heart clenched at the sight.

I thought of Edward and wondered what he was doing. Was he looking for me? Did he miss me as much as I missed him? Was he as desperate as I was to have me in his arms again? I closed my eyes and rested my forehead on the window, the tears continuing to fall freely.

I remembered our rushed departing from Forks, the day before.

_The drive to Port Angeles was silent, only the soft rock music coming from the radio echoing through the car. I did my best to act as calm and collected as I could, but in my mind I was formulating a plan to escape. James seemed to be oblivious to my inner turmoil as he hummed along with the song, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel contently._

_He parked the car in the hotel's parking lot, and I was eager to get inside and shout from the top of my lungs that I was being kidnapped. I had my hand on the door handle, when James whipped out his cell phone and dialed a number. I took advantage of the fact that he was preoccupied with the phone and flung the door open, bolting out of the car. I didn't even get to take two steps before I heard James' cool voice.  
_

_"Kill the boy. Now."_

_I stopped dead in my tracks. I whirled around wide-eyed, my heart starting to beat erratically. James gazed out the windshield, his face void of any emotion as he ended the call and slipped the phone back in his pocket.  
_

_"What?" I chocked out, climbing back in the passenger seat. "No! James, no! Please." I tugged on his hand furiously to make him turn his attention to me.  
_

_His head turned, and he stared at me blankly. "He's going to be dead in a few minutes."_

_I started crying hysterically, a violent tremor taking over my body. "Oh, God, no. Please," I begged, my voice shaking. "I promise I'll be good. I won't make a scene. I'll go with you willingly. Please don't kill Edward."_

_He shrugged nonchalantly, but didn't say anything, so I pleaded again more fervently. I was squeezing his hand so hard, at some point he frowned deeply and yanked it away.  
_

_He sighed. "You promise you won't make a scene? Because if you do..."_

_"I promise!" I yelled hurriedly. "Please call your man and tell him to leave Edward alone."_

_He gave me a doubtful look. "How do I know you're not lying? I can't risk having you..."_

_"I'm not lying!" I cut him off. "I swear to God I'll go willingly. Please don't harm him."_

_"Fine." He nodded after a moment. "But if you do try to escape or make a scene in public, he is going to die. I can guarantee you that. I'm done playing games, Isabelle."_

After that, every ounce of hope and fight I had left in me seemed to dissolve in an instant. I gave up. I knew James was capable of having Edward killed_, _and I couldn't risk that. I preferred to sacrifice myself rather than to have something bad happen to Edward. I loved him too much. I couldn't stand the thought of losing him too because of my dark, shameful past. Everything that was happening to me was the result of my actions, and I should have known I had it coming. I had to grit my teeth and endure everything fate was throwing at me, because it was my fault in the first place that it had come to this.

James dragged me in the hotel and quickly gathered his things, checking out and tossing his luggage in the trunk next to mine. Edward called while we were on the ferry, and it killed me to see his name flashing on the screen and know that I couldn't answer. James took my phone from me and turned it off, shoving it into his pocket.

We took the plane from Seattle to Paris, which was a nonstop flight, and here we were, thirteen hours later and more jet-lagged than I've ever been in my life, heading towards what was supposed to be the beginning of my new life back in France._  
_

~~ 0 ~

The cab stopped in front of a typical five story Parisian building in the 7th _arrondissement_. It was a very posh and expensive district; one of the best in Paris. James' old apartment and his parents' house were in the 16th _arrondissement_, home to a large number of diplomatic embassies and one of French high society's favorite places of residence; comparable to New York's Upper East Side or Los Angeles's Beverly Hills.

The driver climbed out of the silver Mercedes taxi -James' ass could only sit in expensive, preferably German, cars- and opened the trunk to get our luggage out. It was around five-thirty on a Sunday afternoon, and the street was pretty quiet. James paid the driver and grabbed our luggage, motioning with his head for me to go ahead of him. I spotted his white Audi R8 parked next to the sidewalk and sighed, opening the heavy door and stepping inside. Automatically, I held the door open so he could get in, and he smirked, winking at me approvingly. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, immediately regretting it.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? He's kidnapping me, and I hold doors for him?_ I scolded myself internally, realizing that my old-self was slowly starting to surface again. I used to do anything in my power to please him. This apparently insignificant gesture was actually a big deal, because it made me realize how easily my old reflexes were kicking in. I needed to get a grip on myself and stop acting like a fucking slave around him.

The apartment was on the forth floor, and after exiting the elevator, he fished a set of keys from his luggage, unlocking the front door and letting me step inside first. The smell of fresh paint and new furniture assaulted my nostrils, and I glanced around intrigued, momentarily forgetting where I was.

Ahead of me there was a long narrow hallway. The walls were a soft cream, a series of framed black and white pictures hanging from them. A few feet away from me was an ebony hallway table that looked to be antique and very expensive, a vase of orchids resting on top of it. James turned on the light switch, and I noticed two small chandeliers descending from the ceiling. The light coming from them reflected on the hardwood floor that was so polished and well kept, it almost seemed to sparkle.

James' hand came to rest on the small of my back, and I flinched in surprise.

_"Dis-moi, chérie, qu'est-ce que t'en penses?"_ (Tell me, darling, what do you think?) he said in low voice, his lips descending to my neck where they lingered.

"I don't give a fuck about it," I answered, stepping away from him.

_"Sois respectueuse!"_ (Be respectful!) he snapped, infuriated. "I have bought this apartment with you in mind." He discarded his_ Le Coq Sportif_ black sports shoes, kicking them to the side.

I snorted, not bothering to do the same with the flats I was wearing. "You bought it so no one would find me here."

The corners of his mouth slowly lifted into a grin. "Maybe," he answered, arching an eyebrow. "Anyway, it's only temporary." He waved a hand around dismissively. "Once we get married, you can choose a house for us."

I shook my head in disbelief, letting out a dry laugh. "Read my lips," I said in a biting tone, pointing at my lower lip for effect. "I'd rather die than be your wife. You want me to say it in French?_ Je préfère mourir qu'être_ _ta femme_."

His face fell; his jaw set. "Talk to me like that again, and I'll make you regret it," he threatened. "_Vien_, (Come,) he said, grabbing my elbow and dragging me to the other end of the hallway. "I'll show you the bedroom, then give you the rest of the tour."

The master bedroom was predominated by soft, almost feminine tones of beige, white and pale lavender. It was modern, with a hint of classical, and absolutely gorgeous. I must have had my mouth open or something, because I heard James chuckle in amusement next to me. After presenting the balcony that had a breathtaking view of the Eiffel Tower and the joining bathroom, he showed me the rest of the seven room apartment.

_"Une autre chambre à coucher,"_ (Another bedroom,) he said, pointing to a closed door behind us. We started walking down the hall, and he pointed to another door on the left, _"Une salle de bain."_ (A bathroom.) Then he added in English, "Or better said, half-bathroom? I think that's how you call it in America." We continued walking until we reached the living room_. "Le salon, qui inclure la salle à manger,"_ (The living room, which includes the dining area,) he explained, and again I found myself marveling at how beautifully decorated the apartment was. Next he showed me the kitchen which was all white with black marble counter tops, and finally, the third and smallest bedroom.

When we were finished, James took my hand, kissing my palm and gazing at me expectantly. "Do you like it? I hired an interior designer to decorate it for you."

I lowered my eyes to my feet, sighing softly. If the circumstances would have been different, I would have adored it, and he knew that. However, right then I wanted nothing to do with it. "I need a bath," I murmured in response.

_"Bien sûr."_ (Of course.) He nodded, scratching at the light blond stubble on his jaw. "You want me to join you?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at me, and I narrowed my eyes at him in return. "No? Well, that's too bad." I turned to go back in the bedroom, and heard his voice again. "Oh, one more thing. Where is your phone?"

I looked at him like he had suddenly turned retarded. "In your pocket, James."

"Oh yeah. I forgot I already took it from you." He chuckled, shaking his head and digging in said pocket for it.

"What are you going to do with it?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, I can't have you trying to send messages to your boyfriend, can I? I need to get rid of it."

James started walking towards the living room, phone in hand, and I followed after him quickly. "But you made me turn it off. I won't text anyone, I promise."

"Your promise is not good enough," he replied over his shoulder.

"No. Please," I begged, grabbing his forearm to stop him from whatever he was about to do.

He shrugged off my hand, annoyed. "Isabelle_,_" he said in warning, his eyes shooting daggers at me. He resumed walking, heading straight for the balcony. He opened the French doors, stepping outside.

"What are you doing?" I yelled when I saw him swing his hand back and then hurl my iPhone over the railing with as much force he could muster. "No!" I screamed in horror, running over to where he was standing. I pushed him to the side forcefully, leaning over the railing to look down at the street and spotting what was left of my phone lying in the middle of it. I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand, at a loss for words.

"I'll buy you another one," James said merrily next to me. "As I remember, I payed for that one too." He nodded his head towards the plastic remnants silently lying on the hard cement. "So I think I had the right to do whatever I pleased with it, no?"

"You fucking asshole," I muttered under my breath, rage bubbling inside me.

"Now you can go have your bath. Scurry on," he urged, his voice less friendly. When I didn't move from my spot, he gripped my upper arm, whirling me around and pushing me back inside roughly_. "Maintenant_!" (Now!) he ordered, and I hurried into the bedroom, slamming the door behind me. I leaned against it, taking a few staccato breaths. I willed myself to keep the tears at bay and gathered a few things from my luggage, stepping into the joined bathroom and locking the door.

Everything was white, pristine, spotless and extremely luxurious. I put my things on the white marble counter top and started a bath that I desperately needed. As I waited for the bathtub to fill with water, I took a moment to examine the different bottles of shampoo, body lotion, and other bath products.

I found some_ Clinique Happy Heart _shower gel, _Chanel Allure _body lotion,_ Victoria's Secret So Sexy_ shampoo and conditioner,_ Chanel Allure _bath soap, _Christian Dior J'adore_ soap, _and Christian Dior J'adore_ bath essentials. I snorted at James' tactics of trying to win me back. He knew exactly what kind of products I liked and was using this knowledge to his advantage. Or so he thought. Nothing he did could have made me want him back. Not now, not in a million years. I was way over him, the only emotion I was capable of feeling in regard to him being hatred.

I sat on the edge of the large whirlpool tub, examining bottles, when I noticed James' favorite shampoo and shower gel lying between what was supposed to be my things. I frowned, wondering if it was some kind of allusion to the fact that he expected me to sleep in the same bedroom with him or something. He did leave his luggage on the bed next to mine...

_It's not going to happen_, I said to myself firmly. _I'd rather jump from the balcony than share a bed with him._

A few moments later, I undressed and got into the tub, resting my head against the soft pillow and closing my eyes. I grabbed the _Clinique_ shower gel_, _squirting some in my hand, the delicious, familiar scent invading my nostrils. My gaze was trained on the white writing that said _Happy Heart_, and suddenly the pink bottle felt very heavy in my hand. I let it slip between my wet fingers, and it dropped in the water with a splash, followed by a thud as it hit the bottom. Hot tears started running down my cheeks, and I turned around, burying my face in the pillow as quiet, muffled sobs escaped my trembling lips.

Sometime later there was an impatient knock on the door._  
_

"Isabelle," James called from the other side_. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"_ (What are you doing?)

I cleared my throat, running my tongue over my dry lips. I lifted my pruny fingers to my nose to wipe it lightly as a shiver rocked through my body. "I'm washing my hair," I answered hoarsely, looking down and realizing that the water had gone cold.

"_Dépêche_-_toi_," (Hurry up,) came his reply. "You need to start on dinner. Or would you prefer that we go out?"

I debated for a moment. I wasn't hungry, and I sure as hell had no desire to cook for him, but I also wasn't in a mood to go anywhere with him. But I knew James all too well. If I had refused to cook, he would have dragged me out, willing or not. I had no energy left in me to put up with him. "No," I finally said, sighing in resignation. "I'll cook something."

_"Bien,"_ (Good,) he said, evidently pleased. I heard his footsteps as he departed and sunk back in the cold water to cry for a little while longer.

After putting on some clothes and blow-drying my hair, pulling it up in a messy bun, I started off towards the kitchen. James was in the living room watching TV, and I felt sick at how domestic this whole scene seemed. Swallowing my disgust, I looked around briefly before going straight for the fridge. I opened it, gaping in shock when I saw that it was stocked to its full capacity. My eyes narrowed on their own accord.

_When did James have time to go grocery shopping? Did he go out while I was taking my bath?  
_

Then I immediately felt stupid. Of course he hadn't gone grocery shopping. I don't think he ever stepped foot in a supermarket in his life. Someone must have done it for him.

I decided to make ravioli because it was easy and pretty quick. Thirty minutes later we sat at the dining table with plates of food in front of us. James was digging in with gusto, but I was twirling around my ravioli, having no appetite at all. I was staring off into space, thinking about Edward and how much he enjoyed my cooking, my chin resting on the heel of my hand, my elbow on the table.

_"C'est merveilleux_,_ bébé_," (It's wonderful, baby,) James' voice woke me up from my reverie, and I blinked a couple of times, focusing my gaze on him. "_Tu as toujours été_ _une_ _bonne cuisinière_," (You have always been a good cook,) he said, smiling at me lovingly.

_"Merci,"_ (Thanks,) I answered in French without thinking. I scolded myself internally, glaring at my food. "James?" I said hesitantly after a few moments, my curiosity getting the best of me.

_"Oui, mon petit amour?"_ (Yes, my little love?)

"What happened after Vicky's death?"

He seemed to contemplate something as he chewed on his pasta, then swallowed and said, "Well, the police arrived, as you know. You ended up in the hospital that night, but they arrested me, because it was my party and all. Plus, I was pretty high." He shrugged nonchalantly, taking another bite of ravioli. "I called the family's lawyer, then my parents. They came back home that same night. Or better said morning. It was around six thirty a.m."

He put down his fork, picking up his glass of wine and taking a sip, continuing, "My father was extremely mad that I had ruined their time together. The police kept asking me about your cousin and how she had died, but I didn't know anything about it. My father forbid me from seeing you until the investigation was over, and that's why I didn't try to contact you at all. But I wanted to. Very much." His intense gaze bore into mine, and I had to avert my eyes.

"Anyway. Eventually, someone from the party, a girl, I heard, spilled the beans about Laurent spending time with your cousin and giving her drugs. They arrested him, then ran DNA tests on him and found out that he had supposedly raped her. Now he's rotting in jail for the next twenty years." He seemed affected by his friend's fate, but I was glad to hear that Laurent was getting what he deserved. That asshole couldn't even be called a human being. He was a beast. A monster. I was willing to bet a limb that he didn't repent for what he had done to Vicky. His only regret was that he got caught.

_Should I tell James that I was the one who spilled the beans about Laurent giving Vicky drugs?_ I wondered to myself, but decided against it. It would have given me great satisfaction to see his reaction when he found out I was probably the reason his best friend was in jail. But I also didn't know what he was capable of doing if he knew, so I kept my mouth shut.

"How did you find me in Forks?" I asked, reaching for the wine and practically inhaling the whole glass.

"Easy," he said, his eyes fixed on me, and I didn't know if he was referring to my drinking or he was simply answering my question. "They discovered I was dealing drugs, and I wasn't allowed to leave the country until my father pulled some strings and managed to clean my record. Initially, I looked for you in Phoenix, because I knew that was where your mother lived. When I found out you weren't there, I had to do some research. Then I found out your father lived in Forks, and I hired a man to keep an eye on you until I was able to come for you myself."

"I'm not happy here," I said, pouring myself another glass of wine and chugging it down. "I'll never be."

I reached for the bottle again, and he took it from me placing it next to his plate. "I already told you this, and I'll say it again. You _will_ be."

I snorted unceremoniously, eying the alcohol longingly. "You're so wrong." I wished I could drink myself into oblivion. I wished I would stop feeling; remembering. It had been two days since I had last seen him, and I missed Edward so much it actually hurt.

_"Vien ici,"_ (Come here,) he said gently, his hand outstretched in my direction. I shook my head, picking up my fork and pretending to be interested in the cold pasta. Suddenly his fist slammed on the table, and I jumped, startled. _"Vien ici, Isabelle,"_ (Come here, Isabelle,) he commanded, his jaw set.

I shook my head again, more vigorously. In an instant he was on his feet. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me up from the table. His arms wrapped around my waist, his mouth descending towards mine with determination. I turned my head to the side, his lips landing on my cheek.

"Don't. Please," I pleaded in fear.

James took hold of my chin, straightening my head and planting his lips firmly on mine. I tried to push him away, but he didn't budge. He pulled away after a moment, and I was relieved that he didn't try to deepen the kiss, because I was no match for him, and I wouldn't have been able to stop him.

"I love you," he breathed, kissing my forehead, his thumbs massaging my temples. "I always will."

"I'm tired," I croaked, my eyes watering. I just wanted to get away from him. God, he repulsed me so much. _And to think that this is the man I once used to love... how stupid and blind I was..._

He sighed. "Very well. Come." He took my hand, guiding me into the bedroom. He walked over to the window and closed the curtains, then did the same thing to the french doors, encasing the room in darkness. He turned around and took off his t-shirt, then discarded his shorts, leaving them on the floor, then headed for the bed, clad only in his black boxers.

My eyes widened in horror when he slid under the covers and patted the empty space next to him.

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed with you," I shrieked, backing away.

"Why?" he asked simply, folding his arms under his head.

"B-because I don't want to."

He shrugged, then grinned. "Well, I want to, so you'll do as I say."

I spun around and bolted out the door, but before I could reach the second bedroom he caught up to me.

"You will sleep in the same bed with me," he hissed in my ear menacingly, his grip on the back of my neck deadly.

"Please don't make me do this," I cried as he dragged me back and tossed my on the bed like I was a rag doll.

He yanked the comforter to the side, forcing me to lie down, then tossed it back over me. I was shaking violently when he slid in next to me and turned on his side, placing his right hand on my stomach.

"I won't force myself on you, _mon ange_," he whispered, caressing my side. "I will wait until you are ready again. I'm not the monster you think me to be." He leaned over, kissing my hair once and settling back in his pillow. "I will make you love me again."

~~ 0 ~~

I must have been beyond exhausted, because the next thing I remember was waking up to James' erection poking my thigh and his hand trying to sneak up my t-shirt._ "Bébé," _he murmured sleepily, placing heated kisses on my neck._ "Je t'ai manqué_ _tant." _(I have missed you so much.)_ "Laisse moi t'aimer_." (Let me love you.)

_"Non!"_ (No!) I yelled hoarsely, jumping out of the bed at lightning speed. I ran for the bathroom, locking the door behind me and collapsing on the floor as I started crying hysterically.

I didn't come out for the next three hours.

~~ 0 ~~

The next evening James dragged me to _Le Bristol_, a three Michelin star restaurant on_ Rue du Faubourg St-Honoré_, well-known for its head chef _Eric Fréchon_ who was considered one of the most inventive young chefs in Paris. We didn't have a reservation, but James insisted that he could get us a table. After all, _le maître d'hôtel _was a woman and he could use his charms on her. Not to mention that his father and the owner of the hotel were close friends. As I said before... nothing was ever denied to James.

He asked for a table for two in_ Le Restaurant d'Eté_, (Summer restaurant) and we were assigned a young waiter dressed impeccably in a black suit with a white button down and black bow tie. We sat down and were offered menus to browse through.

I lifted my eyes from the menu and took in the surroundings I knew well. The large room was predominated by two colors: gold and white, and if I had to use a single word to describe it, it would be opulence. The restaurant was extremely busy for a Monday evening. The majority of the patrons were the usual Paris' snob millionaires and billionaires. However, at a table close to ours was a large group of tourists; Germans, from what I could tell, and not far from them there were a few men dressed in suits who seemed to be discussing business.

I let my eyes roam for a little while. A family of three caught my attention. The father, a man in his late thirties wearing a burgundy jacket and a silk scarf around his neck, was concentrating on cutting his meat, his eyes downcast, his face void of any emotion and his posture rigid. Next to him, his wife, dressed in all black was frowning at a little girl, no more than ten. The woman was murmuring under her breath, her lips moving fast as her hand reached out to tap on the little girl's shoulder in a scolding manner. The girl's back immediately straightened up, her chin raised up in the air. The woman nodded approvingly, giving her daughter a napkin to place in her lap.

I sighed, remembering that was exactly how James had used to treat me in the beginning of our relationship. As he saw it, he was teaching me some manners. As _I_ saw it, he was torturing me. I glanced over to him and saw that he was still engrossed in inspecting the menu, even though I could bet he knew it by heart by now. He was wearing a pair of dress pants with black leather patent _Gucci_ shoes and a light blue button down shirt. If I wasn't so angry at him, I would have probably said that he looked handsome. However, all I could see was the ugliness of his soul.

Our waiter appeared out of thin air, and James ordered the _entrées_ first, smoked foie gras custard covered with a green _gelée_. The waiter offered us a glass of champagne to go with the appetizers, but James refused, asking instead for a bottle of expensive white wine.

Next, the young waiter asked if we liked to order a three course menu, and James gave him a deathly glare, barking that he wanted to order _à la carte_. The poor guy blushed furiously, realizing he had practically insulted a customer, and I sighed, feeling bad for him. It was clear to me that he was new to the job and wasn't familiar with all the usual patrons like James. He apologized and scurried off to bring our wine, and I glared at James who smirked and winked at me conspiratorially, enjoying the moment. He tried to make small talk as we were eating, but the only thing he managed to get from me were a few half-assed monosyllabic answers.

When it was time to decide on the main dish, James took the initiative as always, ordering for me too. _"Je voudrai le Le Foie Gras de Canard, et elle aura Le Poularde de Bresse_." (I will have the _Foie Gras,_ and she'll have the chicken breast.)_ "Oui, chérie ?" _(Yes, darling?) he said, smiling at me sweetly.

I ignored him, and he went back to ordering for the both of us, including the desserts. When he was done, he took a sip of his wine, then folded his fingers on the table in front of him.

"I was thinking we could take a trip to Monaco next week to enjoy what's left of this beautiful summer," he said, looking at me expectantly.

I let out a low, dry laugh. "I'm not going anywhere with you, James. I don't want to, and if you make me go, I won't enjoy it. I want you to leave me the fuck alone already. I'm not your girlfriend anymore, and I'll never be again."

He cocked his head to the side, peering at me curiously. "When did you become so opinionated, Isabelle?" He was completely calm, but there was a dangerous edge to his tone.

I smiled at that. "Well, my boyfriend, _Edward_," I said, accentuating his name on purpose, "taught me that being opinionated isn't always bad."

His expression darkened. "Don't you dare speak to me of him. He is dead to you, you understand me?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

I was about to reply when the first course came;_ maquereau de petit bateau cuit au vin blanc, parfumé d'aromates et de baies de cassis, relevé au raifort_, which practically meant mackerel cooked in white wine and scented with herbs, spices, black currant, and "picked up" with horseradish. We stopped talking and began eating. I didn't want or need anything from him, especially pretentious meals at expensive restaurants, but I wasn't going to starve myself either.

I swore to myself that someday, hopefully not far from now, I was going to find a way to escape him. I was not that weak girl he had met years ago, who he could control as he wished, anymore. I was stronger now, and I _was_ going to find a way to get back to the US, no matter what. But I knew that first, I had to somehow gain his trust. Accepting to dine with him tonight was probably a good first step.

After a while, we had the main course: the _Foie Gras _for him and chicken breast with mushroom and asparagus for me. Again, we ate in silence. He was mad at me because I had mentioned Edward, and I was sad and depressed thinking of Edward. I glanced down at my plate and a timid smile tugged at my lips, thinking how he would probably make fun of all the fancy food we were being served.

The last course was a black truffle bouillon served with thin strips of duck. An elderly couple walked past us on their way out, and they greeted us warmly, expressing their surprise at seeing me back in Paris. They were Mr. and Mrs. Chevalier, some family friends of James. He answered their inquisitive questions evasively, and they took the hint, saying their goodbyes and departing, not before tossing me a last curious glance over their shoulders.

As custom, just before dessert we were offered a plate of cheese which included the usual_ pouligny St. Pierre, cabécou, mimolette, fourme d'ambert, époisses, comté de 24 mois,_ which I didn't touch.

Then came the dessert, _amarena sorbet acidulé, crousti-fondant au chocolat par Carïbes_, a geometric semi-crispy Caribbean chocolate fondant covered with amarena cherry sorbet, which again I didn't touch, because the last thing I wanted or needed was fucking dessert.

Some small petits-fours were wheeled out; two caramel macarons and a spherified citrus gel, and James tried those too.

_"Tu es ravissante ce soir, mon amour," _(You are ravishing tonight, my love,) James observed towards the end of the evening, taking my hand into his and kissing the back of it as his eyes lingered on my cleavage. His tone was light as he seemed to have regained his good mood. I had tried to dress as conservative and plain as my wardrobe allowed me, and I was wearing one of my little black dresses. It stopped just below my knees and the cleavage wasn't revealing at all, so I didn't really know what he was staring at. I wasn't even wearing make up.

"I'm tired," I answered curtly, using the same old excuse and yanking my hand back. "Can we go now?"

He stared at me for a long moment as if contemplating something, then suddenly raised his hand, beckoning our waiter. _"L'addition_!" (Check!)

~~ 0 ~~

_"Qu_'_est-ce que tu_ _manges?_" (What are you eating?) I heard James asking behind me, his voice oozing disgust.

I shrugged, not turning to look at him. "A hot dog." It was around midnight the next night, and I hadn't eaten anything the entire day.

"I can't believe you. Eat a yogurt or something, for Christ's sake," he spat. "You don't need to put on anymore weight."

He yanked the hot dog from my hand roughly, opening the garbage can and tossing it inside.

~~ 0 ~~

Wednesday evening we sat on the couch in the living room, and I was staring blankly at the TV when I realized James was speaking to me.

"... so let's go out tonight," he suggested. "We can go to a club?"

"I'm not in the mood," I said, not bothering to look at him. I sighed heavily, trying hard to concentrate on the movie playing on the TV.

"Yes, you are," he snapped, slamming his glass of scotch on the coffee table. "Come on, go get dressed."

I glared at him hostilely. "Fuck off."

"Isabelle," he warned, his expression revealing that he was starting to get mad.

"I don't want to go out!" I yelled exasperated.

"But I do!" he yelled back, fuming. "Get fucking dressed already. We leave in half an hour."

"You can't make me," I spat defiantly, crossing my arms over my chest.

He rose to his full height, grabbing my wrist and yanking me to my feet. "Go!"

My first instinct was to start yelling again, but then it hit me. It could be my chance to escape.

"Fine," I muttered, turning on my heel and heading for the bedroom.

I changed into a pair of jeans and a sequin top, and James frowned when he saw me.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" he eyed me suspiciously, taking a sip of his scotch.

Rolling my eyes, I replied flatly, "Clothes."

He ran a hand over his face, looking like he wanted to argue my choice of attire. "Whatever," he mumbled, getting up and heading for the bedroom.

He got dressed in record time, and by the time we made it to the club, it was a little after eleven. We met a few of his friends, who all seemed shocked to see me with him. A guy named François asked me what I was doing back in Paris, and I told him with a straight face that James had kidnapped me. They all laughed heartedly. No one asked too many questions as they were too concentrated on getting high and drinking themselves into a coma. Surprisingly, James didn't touch the cocaine François offered him, and I gaped at him in disbelief.

An hour later, I excused myself to go to the bathroom. James waved me off dismissively, and I did a happy dance inside, already seeing myself free from him. I quickly made my way through the dancing mass of people and walked straight towards the exit. Once outside, I took a deep breath of air and smiled to myself, feeling giddy. I took a step, preparing to start running, when a deep voice called behind me.

_"Mademoiselle."_ (Miss.)

I whirled around to see a tall, bulky man, dressed in a black suit, standing with his arms crossed over his chest. He nodded his head towards the door, silently telling me to get back inside. My heart sank when I recognized him as one of Aro's men.

How stupid was I to think that James had offered me the chance to escape on a golden platter? Of course he had one of his father's men guarding me. I was willing to bet he had someone lurking around even when we went to _Le Bristol_ a couple of days before.

Doing my best not to let desperation take over me, I dragged myself back into the club.

~~ 0 ~~

I was brushing my hair absentmindedly, staring at me reflection in the mirror. What I saw was a pale face, sad eyes with huge dark circles and bags under them.

James stepped into the bathroom and started brushing his teeth, his gaze never leaving me. I sighed, putting the brush down and turning around to leave. He spit the toothpaste into the sink and stopped me by wrapping his arms around me from behind.

I glanced down to see the two familiar tattoos on his right forearm that I had used to think were so cool. One of them was of a red Asian dragon spitting fire, and the other consisted of four words saying _"demain n'est jamais promis"_, meaning "tomorrow is never promised."

_"J'ai besoin de toi, bébé_," (I need you, baby,) he murmured ardently, kissing down my neck. "Don't deny me. I can't take it anymore." His hand cupped my left breast through my pajama top, and I struggled to get away.

He held me tight, whirled me around and kissed me savagely, his insistent tongue forcing its way past my lips. He moaned as if he was in pain, his hands moving down to cup my ass through my pajama pants.

I protested and pushed on his chest as hard as I could, slapping him across the face forcefully.

I was furious, but my fury rapidly died down when I saw his murderous expression. I started feeling scared instantly and ran out of the bathroom. I don't know how I made it in the second bedroom, but as soon as I locked the door there was a series of angry knocks.

"I fucking hate you!" I screamed through tears. "I'll never sleep with you again, you understand me? You fucking lunatic!"

"Isabelle!" he roared, the door rattling from his pounding._ "Ouvre_-_moi la porte_ !" (Open the door!)

"No! Leave me alone! I will always love Edward, you hear me? Always! Always! Always!" I could bet I looked like a mad woman, my eyes wild and the veins on my neck prominent from so much screaming.

"Isabelle!" he screamed back hoarsely. "Open the fucking door or I'll break it!"

I pressed my back against the closest wall, sliding down until I hit the floor. I sat there crying for the entire night. James didn't break the door, but he took his anger out on the living room, destroying it almost beyond recognition.

I was just glad it wasn't me.

~~ 0 ~~

"Get dressed," he barked, tossing me a blue and white summer dress from the closet. It was a Saturday afternoon, and I was lying in bed lifelessly, my mind blank. He was already dressed in a pair of jeans and a green polo shirt, his aviator sunglasses hanging from it.

"Where are we going?" I croaked, my mouth feeling very dry.

"My parents' house."

My eyes widened, and I sat up in bed abruptly. "What? No."

"Yes," he hissed in irritation. "Now get moving. I don't have all day. _Maman_ wants to see you." Reluctantly, I climbed out of the bed, wondering why Jane wanted to see me and how much she actually knew about my return to France. I picked out a pair of jeans from the closet to change into, and James clicked his tongue impatiently. "You're not wearing that. Put on the dress I chose for you."

"I will wear whatever the fuck I feel like wearing," I muttered venomously.

"Don't fucking test me," he spat, grabbing the dress and throwing it at me. "Put this on and shut the fuck up."

I slammed shut the door to the closet harder than needed and grabbed the dress, heading into the bathroom and slamming that door too. I put it on and brushed my hair, pinning it up in a ponytail. I glanced in the mirror, seeing red puffy eyes staring back at me, and I splashed some cold water on my face. I was ready in under five minutes. I didn't give a fuck about how I looked, but I knew James was going to have a fit that I didn't even try to make myself presentable. I smiled to myself and stepped into the bedroom where James lay on the bed with his arms folded under his head.

His eyes trailed over me, from my feet to my face, and he frowned deeply, obviously displeased. "This is how you're going?"

I looked at him like I had no idea what he was talking about and played dumb. "Yeah. Is there something wrong with how I look?"

"You didn't put any effort at all, did you?" he said, his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

I shrugged. "No. Why would I?"

He sighed heavily, closing his eyes for a split second. "Go put on some make up. Try to make yourself look like a decent woman."

"I don't have my make up bag," I lied.

"Yes you do. I put it in the luggage myself. Now hurry the fuck up." I opened my mouth to protest when he barked, "Now, Isabelle! I'm tired of putting up with your insolence! Get moving before I do something we'll both regret."

I gritted my teeth and obliged, throwing on some mascara and a bit of lip gloss. It was around thirty minutes after four when we finally left the apartment. We took the elevator downstairs, and James opened the passenger door to his Sports Audi, holding it for me to get in.

During the short ride to his parents' house I noticed a black Mercedes keeping up with us, and knew it had to be the same guy I saw at the club earlier that week. Sure enough, as soon as we pulled in the large driveway, the Mercedes followed, stopping behind us.

We climbed out of the car and headed for the front entrance. We climbed the large stairs and stopped in front of the enormous front door. James put his hand on the knob and tried to open it, but it was locked. He rang the doorbell, and we waited. Soon, a young maid I didn't recognize stood in front of us.

_"Monsieur James,"_ (Mr. James,) she said softly, nodding at him. _"Mademoiselle."_ (Miss.)

She stepped to the side to let us in, and I took a deep breath, hating how many memories I had related to this particular house. Or better said mansion? It was definitely not _just_ a house. It was immense, luxurious beyond everything else I've ever seen and full of numerous paintings and sculptures that must have cost more than the house itself.

"Isabella, darling!" Jane's voice floated through the air, and I turned around to see her coming down the stairs. She was wearing a pair of black trousers, high heel leather pumps, a white blouse and a long peach cardigan over it. Her platinum blond hair was cut in a sharp bob, and she looked very much like the lady she was. "How good to see you again," she said in her thick British accent, enveloping me in an embrace. She pulled back to take me in and smiled warmly. "You look gorgeous as always."

"Thank you, Jane." I tried to force out a smile. "How have you been?"

"Good, good," she answered, petting my cheek. "Although, Jamie here has missed you terribly this past year." She glanced at him lovingly. "I'm so happy you are back. You're here to stay, right?"

James cut in immediately, not giving me the chance to speak. "Yes, mother. She's here to stay. We plan on getting married soon."

"What?" Her eyes widened as she placed a hand on her heart dramatically. "You already asked her? Where's the ring?"

He shrugged, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me into him. "I didn't give her the ring yet. But I will. Very soon."

Jane clasped her hands in front of her excitedly. "Oh, this is wonderful! I am so happy for you, _mes enfants._" (my children)

James smiled at his mother's enthusiasm, and I had to fight back tears. "Where is father?" he asked in a smooth voice.

"He's at the office," she answered, not taking her eyes off of me. "He should be home soon. Isabella dear, would you like some tea?"

I nodded, knowing it was the right thing to do. I had a sliver of hope that maybe I could trust Jane. She didn't seem to know what James had done in order to bring me back. "Yes, thank you."

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed. "Let's step into the living area._ "Eloïse!" _she called over her shoulder._  
_

We sat down on one of the cream colored couches in the huge living room, and James scooted closer to me, his hand resting on my right shoulder blade. Jane sat in a chair opposite of us, her eyes dancing happily between the two of us. Seconds later, the young maid who had opened the door for us, appeared._ "Oui, madame?"_ (Yes, madam?)_  
_

___"Du_ thé, s'il te plaît," (Tea, please,) Jane said, without looking at her. She nodded and scurried off, no doubt into the kitchen.

We sat there and chatted, or better said Jane and James did most of the conversation, while I simply listened. Jane started asking questions about my return and my time in America, but James deftly avoided telling her the truth. I knew then for sure that she had no idea about the lengths her son had gone to bring me back, and I swore to myself that I'd make sure that one day she knew exactly what kind of man she had raised.

About forty minutes later, the front door opened and heavy footsteps echoed through the foyer. Shortly after that, Aro entered the living room. He took us in, not seeming surprised to see me there._ "Bonjour," _(Hello,) he greeted, leaning down to kiss his wife on the cheek.

Jane smiled widely._ "Bonjour,__ mon chéri." _(Hello, darling.)

Aro's gaze moved to me_. "Ah, Isabelle,"_ he said, as if just then he had realized I was in the room._ "Quel plaisir de te voir, _(What a pleasure to see you,)

"Hello, sir," I said flatly, not bothering to pretend anymore. The motherfucker had played a part in my kidnapping, now I was certain of that. If not, I was sure he at least knew that I wasn't there willingly.

_"Comment ça va?"_ (How are you?) he asked smoothly, his small black eyes fixing me.

_"Ça va bien, merci,"_ (I'm fine, thank you,) I answered through gritted teeth, me expression hostile.

_Oh, I'm going to make sure that you pay for what you and your son did,_ I said to myself, staring back at him and refusing to be intimidated.

Minutes later, Aro insisted he had business to discuss with James, but James gave him a meaningful look, telling him that business could wait. We left around seven in the evening, after James promised his father that he would call him that very evening. Jane made me promise that I would come back soon, and we went on our "merry" way.

I then knew for sure that I needed to find a way to get Jane alone, or at least talk to her over the phone.

~~ 0 ~~

A couple of days later, James fell asleep on the couch in the middle of the afternoon while watching TV. The living room was now pretty much furniture-less, except for the couch, the TV and the small library. I took advantage of the fact that he was taking a trip to _Dreamland_, and sneaked into the bedroom to search for the keys to the apartment. After what seemed like hours, I found them in one of his pants' pockets.

I was giddy with excitement and hope as I took some money from his wallet and his phone and tiptoed my way to the front door. I put on my sandals, and as quietly and quickly as I could, I unlocked the door.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" I didn't even have time to be startled before his large hand gripped the back of my neck tightly. He whirled me around to face him, his grip on me never lessening. "Huh? Are you trying to run away from me, Isabelle?" he growled, his hair tousled and his eyelids heavy with sleep._ "Réponds_-_moi_!" (Answer me!)

"Yes!" I cried desperately. "I fucking hate you! You make me sick! I can't stand being around you anymore! I want to go home!"

His face darkened as he pushed me backwards into the wall hard. "This is your home now! You will not leave this house again until you learn how to be respectful to me," he gritted, his labored breathing fanning over my mouth. "Go to your room and stay there! I don't want to see your face for the rest of the day."

He threw me roughly across the hallway, and I fell on my hands and knees. Getting up in a rush, I ran back into the bedroom and locked myself there for the rest of the day, crying until there were no tears left in me.

Around midnight, my stomach gave a loud rumble, and I got up from the bed, dragging myself into the kitchen. As I passed by the living room, James called, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm hungry," I said weakly, my eyes lowered to the ground.

"You're not allowed to eat," he said calmly. "Go back to your room." I didn't move. "Do I need to repeat myself? You need to lose weight anyway."

~~ 0 ~~

"Where are you going?" I inquired, watching him carefully styling his hair in the bathroom mirror.

"None of your business," he replied flatly, not looking at me. He put on his jacket and headed towards the hallway, calling over his shoulder. "Don't even think about trying to run away. I have a man guarding the door."

"James," I called, running after him.

"What?" he turned to look at me expectantly.

"Can I call your mother?" I asked as sweetly as I could, praying he wouldn't see right through me.

He cocked an eyebrow suspiciously. "What for?"

I shrugged. "To chat. I... uh... I miss her," I lied, biting on my lip nervously. "Please? If not now, maybe when you return?"

He stared at me for a long moment. "No," he said flatly.

"But why?" I asked, fear and desperation rocking through me. "Can you at least take me to see her again? Please?"

He chuckled darkly. "I know what you're trying to do. I'm not stupid. You're not going to see her again until you learn that your place is here with me."

With that he left, slamming and locking the door behind him, and I was left alone in the quiet apartment. I saw a glimpse of the guy in the black suit standing outside when James left, and I sighed heavily, knowing I couldn't try anything as long as that big ape was guarding the door.

Resigned, I picked up a book from the library wanting to distract myself, but couldn't concentrate on it, so I eventually turned on the TV and watched a French culinary show. Or at least tried to. My mind kept drifting to Edward, and I had to stop myself before I drove myself insane with worry. I hoped that both him and Charlie were okay and that James had kept his word and didn't do anything to any of them in an attempt to keep them at bay.

I was dozing off on the couch when I heard the front door unlock. I heard a woman's laughter and sat up, frowning. Moments later a tall, gorgeous brunette stopped in her tracks in front of the living room's entrance. She seemed surprised to see me there and called over her shoulder,_ "Qui est-elle_ ?" (Who is she?)

James appeared next to her._ "Ma fiancée_," (My fiancée,) he answered, wrapping his right arm around her slim waist, his intense gaze never leaving me.

Her eyes widened as she gaped at him in shock._ "Vraiment?"_ (Really?)

_"Oui."_ (Yes.) He nodded, his tongue darting out to run over his lower lip.

I shook my head in disbelief. "You are such a pig," I breathed, realizing he was planning to fuck her while I was trapped in the same apartment with them.

The corners of his mouth lifted up slightly. "Are you jealous?"

I snorted. "You wish. I'm disgusted beyond words."

"If you would be willing to give me what I need..." he trailed off pointedly.

"Never," I said heatedly.

"I can always force you, you know."

"You said you wouldn't. You promised."

He shrugged nonchalantly, his palm running up and down the woman's side. She was quiet, her eyes moving from me to him as we spoke. "I never promised such a thing."

"If you force yourself on me, I'll never forgiver you. Ever," I spat venomously. I was afraid, but I wasn't going to let him see that. I was tired of being weak around him. I would have rather killed myself than have sex with him. I hated him like I had never hated anyone in my entire life. I was disgusted with him.

He gave me a last, long glance before taking the woman's hand and guiding her to the bedroom. I heard her shushed voice trailing off as they advanced further into the apartment, and his annoyed reply, _"Je m'en fous."_ (I don't give a shit.)

He didn't even bother closing the door, and sure enough, minutes later, moans and grunts and other sex noises filled the air. I took a deep breath, doing my best not to vomit my insides all over the white, fuzzy carpet, and got up, heading straight for the kitchen. I closed the door behind me and turned on the small plasma TV, perching myself on one of the stools.

I tried hard to concentrate on the culinary show I had been watching, but couldn't. Slowly but surely bitter tears filled my eyes, and I put my head in my hands, sobbing quietly.

All of the sudden I started feeling extremely angry.

Where was Charlie? What was he doing? Was he at least looking for me? Where was my mom? Phil, who supposedly loved me so much, where was he now when I most needed him? And most importantly, where the fuck was Edward? Had he given up on me so easily? Why hadn't they found me yet?

It had been more than a week, and I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to go back home so badly.

~~ 0 ~~

The next day I tried to escape once again. He was in the shower, and I though I had time to sneak out undetected. When I stepped out of the apartment I immediately collided with the big guy in black. He stared down at me impassively, and I begged him with my eyes to let me go.

No such luck.

Minutes later I was being dragged back inside by a very mad James.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he yelled, his wet body covered only by a towel wrapped loosely around his hips. His hand shot out and he slapped me hard across the face. I stumbled backwards a few steps, my head hitting the wall behind me hard. He gripped me throat and slapped me again, even harder this time, my face burning with the pain it caused.

"How many times do I have to tell you that there's a man guarding the door? Are you really that fucking imbecile?"

"Please," I begged weakly, and he hit me again with more vigor.

"You will never leave me again, you hear me?" he roared, pulling on my hair so hard, I was afraid he was going to break it. "Never!"

_God help me, or I'm soon going to get myself killed, _was my last coherent thought before his palm landed on my left cheek so incredibly hard, it sent me flying into the hallway table.

I hit my head, and darkness took me almost instantly.

* * *

**A/N So? What did you think? If you were Bella, what would _you_ have done?  
**

**Indeed, James kissed Bella, but it's not like she wanted it, so it doesn't count as cheating. I'm sure Edward will forgive her anyway :) You can't expect James to be a saint and not try anything, right?  
**

**There are three more chapters left including the epilogue. After _Her Enigma_ is finished I have one outtake (one of E and B's big fights) and a futuretake (ten years into the future) planned, and then that's it :)  
**

**Also, make sure to look out for the upcoming teaser(s) on Twilighted.**

**Oh, did you guys watch the royal wedding? Kate/Catherine looked so beautiful...*sigh*  
**

**See you soon!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N Okay, so I don't know much about the police in France, and how their system works, but this is fiction after all, and I took some liberties with this chapter.** **I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**Edward Pov**

* * *

"Edward dear, would you like a glass of ice tea?" Renee asked softly from the living room's entrance. We had arrived at the Dwyer's house about twenty minutes before, and after being showed to our rooms for the night, Chief and I came back downstairs to talk and decide what was the next step.

"Yeah." I nodded, leaning back against the couch and running a hand through my hair that was even more messy than usual.

"Charlie?" Her eyes moved to her ex husband questioningly.

"Sure," he accepted next to me, his gaze scanning the spacious room curiously. The living room as well as the rest of the house was exactly how I had expected. Large, decorated in pale, classical colors and tastefully chosen furniture.

Renee came back minutes later carrying a tray with four glasses of ice tea. She put the tray down on the coffee table and handed Chief Swan and me a glass each. "Thank you Mrs. Dwyer," I murmured, taking a large gulp. The cold liquid slid down my throat and a satisfying shiver rocked through my overheated body, cooling me off almost instantly.

She sat down in an armchair opposite of us. "Call me Renee. Please."

I nodded, inhaling the rest of my ice tea, then set the tall glass on the coffee table.

There was an awkward, long pause, before Renee spoke again. "Did you boys eat anything since you left Forks?" Chief and I both shook our heads, and she sighed. Food had been the last thought on both our minds, that's for sure. As if to make a point, my stomach decided just then to give a loud, embarrassing rumble. Renee let out a short, quiet chuckle. "Chinese?" she suggested, her bloodshot eyes moving between Chief Swan and I. Again, we both nodded in unison.

Just before the food arrived, Phil stepped out of his office, looking tired. He ran both hands over his face and took a seat in one of the armchairs, his gaze moving to the TV where the news was playing. Chief threw him a subtle glance, scanning him up and down as quick as possible. The corners of my mouth curved upwards into an involuntary smirk. Chief looked over at me and frowned deeply, realizing he'd been caught staring.

Once the Chinese food was delivered, we ate in silence, neither of us in the mood for conversation. Phil offered Chief Swan a glass of whiskey and he accepted it, even though I knew he wasn't a fan of strong liquor. I watched them sip on their drinks with longing, and wished I could have one too. The stress of the past hours since Isabella went missing had been wearing down on me, and I needed something to relax me a bit. I noticed Renee was watching me from her spot where she was curled up on the couch, and I averted my eyes, watching the TV instead.

"Did you talk to your sister?" Chief Swan asked Renee sometime later.

She let out a heavy sight, shaking her head. "No. I called her about ten times, but she didn't answer her phone, so I called Felix instead."

"And?" he urged.

I saw her swallow hard, before answering in a breathed whisper. "They got divorced."

His eyes widened in shock. "What?" He gaped. "When?"

"About six months after... you know."

"I didn't know that," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head and seeming uncomfortable. "What else did he say?"

"He doesn't know where Renata is," Renee replied, wiping a stray tear from her cheek with her thumb. "She doesn't answer his phone calls either." I could hear the worry for her sister's well-being in her slightly trembling voice. She took a deep breath and continued, "But he said he'll help us find Bella. He's expecting us, actually."

"When do we leave?" he asked, folding his hands in his lap.

"Tomorrow morning." She reached to the coffee table for her glass of water. She sipped on it, staring off into space. "Oh, I almost forgot..." she said after a while as if just waking up from a reverie. "You both have passports, right?"

"Yeah, I've been to Europe before," I answered first. Actually, just last summer our grandparents took Alice and me to Spain for a few weeks.

"Charlie?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Yeah, I have a passport," he said gruffly, and we both stared at him curiously, waiting for him to elaborate. "What?" he said defensively, crossing his arms over his chest. "Last spring I wanted to surprise Bells and visit her in France. I hadn't seen her for two years and I missed her. I bought the plane ticket and all... but then..." he trailed off for a long moment, "... you know what happened, and I didn't get a chance to leave the country."

~~ 0 ~~

Later that night, I was lying in bed in one of the guest rooms with my hands folded under my head, my eyes trained on the white ceiling above me. I was exhausted, not having slept the night before, but I couldn't fall asleep for the life of me. I kept thinking about Isabella. I wondered where she was. What she was doing? And most importantly, was she okay? What was she going through?

My stomach felt like it was tied in knots.

My heart was beating faster than normal, and there wasn't anything I could do about it.

My left leg kept twitching and jerking like it was having a fit of spasms.

My fingers clutched nervously at the soft fabric covering the pillow I was resting my head on.

My breathing was labored.

I felt lightheaded from the lack of sleep.

However the physical pain had nothing on the emotional agony I was in. On the inside... well, on the inside I felt like I was dying. I was such a fucking mess and in a such an awful state on mind, I was teetering on the brink of insanity.

I glanced at my wrist for the time, and after a quick mental calculation realized it had been forty-eight hours since I had last laid eyes on Isabella. A fucking eternity. It felt like it had been forever since I last held her in my arms. Since I kissed her soft lips. Since I had her naked body mold against mine perfectly in the afterglow of a passionate night spent ravaging the sheets and each other.

The watch attached to my wrist, the clock hanging on the wall, the time displayed on my phone's screen... they were all moving ahead lazily... oblivious... cruel... towards the unbearable pain in my chest. The pain that was suffocating me with its heaviness. The pain that slowly but surely was killing me on the inside.

I clenched my teeth and fists, willing my distressed body to calm down. I closed my eyes and took a few deep, staggered breaths.

An odious vision of James forcing himself on Isabella invaded my mind, and I jumped to my feet, starting to pace the room at frantic speed.

I was on the verge of crying, and I blinked furiously a couple of times to make the tears go away. I fought them with everything I had in me. I wouldn't allow myself to break down or give up hope. I was stronger than this shit. We both were.

Burying both my hands into my chaotic hair, I tugged hard on the roots. It hurt like a motherfucker, but that didn't make me lessen my grip as I continued my pacing.

I was too agitated for my own good. Glancing over at the watch once again, I saw it was a few minutes past midnight. I contemplated briefly before yanking the door open and stepping into the dark hallway. I desperately needed a drink, and I was going to get myself one.

As soon as I stepped into the living room I saw Renee curled up on the couch. She had the remote in hand, and the TV was on, but she was staring off into space absentmindedly. I made a move to turn around and head for the kitchen instead, but just then her gaze snapped up to me, and I froze on spot.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized. "I didn't know you were here."

"It's okay," she said in a raspy voice. She cleared her throat and patted the spot next to her. "You want to join me?" I nodded, but my eyes darted to the minibar, my desire for something strong accentuating. "Go ahead," she said quietly, her hand gesturing to the minibar nonchalantly. "Help yourself." Without thinking twice about it, I started off in that direction, immediately spotting the bottle of whiskey I had been eying earlier. "Bring me one too," she said, and I poured two double whiskeys, handing one to her.

Renee took a small sip and grimaced a bit. I sat down next to her and brought the glass to my lips, but then stopped.

"You're sure you don't mind?" I asked, looking at her questioningly and pleadingly at the same time.

She smiled. "No. I know you kids drink, I wasn't born yesterday. I used to drink too when I was your age." Nodding my head once, I closed the distanced between my lips and the glass and swallowed the entire content without blinking. It burned down my throat, and I let my head fall to the back of the couch as I waited for the effect of the alcohol to settle in. "Thank you." I heard Renee's voice again, and I let my head loll to the side so I could look at her.

"For what?" I asked, playing with the glass still in my hand.

"For caring so much about my daughter," she breathed, glancing away.

"I love her," I answered honestly, my jaw set as I fought back a new wave of tears. "I always will, no matter what."

"You're a good boy, Edward. I wish we could have met in happier circumstances."

"Me too," I agreed wholeheartedly. We sat in companionable silence for a while. "Renee?" I whispered softly, angling my body towards her.

"Hmmm?" she murmured, her eyebrows rising in silent question.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What do you know about this James guy?" I couldn't even try to keep the disdain out of my voice as I mentioned his name.

She sighed heavily, pinching her eyes closed for a long moment and then stared straight at me when she blinked them open again. "He's a bad man. He ruined my daughter's childhood. The little I know about him is probably the same you do. I never met him in person, even though I went to visit Bella in France a couple of times. The first time he was out of town and the second time they had gotten into a big fight and weren't speaking." I was a bit disappointed that she couldn't offer more information, but then she added quietly, "I have pictures of him though. Pictures Bella sent during the years."

"Can I see them?" I asked quickly, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Yeah." She nodded, getting up. "Wait here."

She walked into the foyer, then headed towards what I guessed to be Phil's home office. Minutes later she was back with a medium-sized, white, leather-bound photo album. Placing it in my lap, she opened it to the first page.

The first photo was one of Isabella and what I assumed to be her uncle Felix, her aunt Renata and her cousin Vicky. The two adults sat on a dark brown plush couch, decorated with green and blue pillows. The man had his left arm draped over his wife's shoulders, while her right hand rested on his thigh. They were both smiling at the camera. At their feet, the two young girls, no more than fourteen, sat cross-legged, their elbows firmly planted on their thighs and their chins resting on their little fists. They were grinning widely at the camera; the epitome of happiness. I studied Vicky for a little while, noticing her bright red curly hair, the freckles scattered across her nose and cheekbones and her large, greenish eyes. My gaze moved to a much younger Isabella and the right corner of my mouth lifted up. Her dark hair was almost shoulder length and pinned up with a blue silk hair bow clip on one side. Her pouty lips were a pink color as it seemed that she was wearing a light shade of lip gloss. From what I could see, she was wearing a short black stretch dress with a pair of blue legging underneath, her feet bare. I was stunned by how incredibly beautiful and feminine she looked even at such a young age. I could now see clearly what James had seen in her all those years ago. She was absolutely breathtaking; the innocence written all over her face even more appealing to a sicko like him.

I turned the page. Next photo was of Isabella and her cousin. They were lying on a bed facing each other, Isabella's arms wrapped around Vicky's waist. They were both looking at the camera with huge smiles, Vicky's right arm stretched up in the air as she took the picture.

The third picture was exactly what I was looking for. James sat on a black, modern-looking bar stool with a mug in his hand. His blond hair was pinned up in a topknot and he had a bit of a stubble across his jaw. He was wearing pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, one of his feet resting on the stool while the other was planted on the tile floor. Standing next to him was Isabella. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, her lips touching his temple. She was also wearing pajamas, James' left hand hiding under the waistband of her shorts. He was smirking cockily, but I couldn't see Isabella's expression. From her profile, I was almost sure she was smiling.

I swallowed, my stomach churning painfully at what I was seeing. A hot wave of rage mixed with burning jealousy washed over me, and I had to turn the page before I lost it. I knew she had loved him at some point in their relationship, but seeing the proof with my own eyes made me sick.

The next picture was another one of the two of them. They were standing next to a huge Christmas tree, surrounded by at least a dozen neatly wrapped presents. Isabella's head was thrown back and her eyes were pinched closed, her mouth open as if she was laughing. James' head was dipped down, his face buried into her neck as he seemed to be kissing her, his arms secured tightly around her torso. He was wearing a gray suit while Isabella was dressed in a knee-length red dress and a pair of red high heels. Her now longer hair was flowing down her back freely, her hands gripping his waist.

I clenched my teeth, my right hand balling into a fist as my left one kept a strong grip on the photo album.

"She looks so happy," I chocked out, a horrible feeling of nausea rocking through me. I couldn't take anymore of it, so I slammed the album shut, handing it over to Renee.

"She was... in the beginning," Renee said. "She wouldn't stop talking about him. Every time we talked over the phone, half of our conversation was about James. How wonderful he was... how spoiled and cared for she felt with him... how much she loved him..." she trailed off, her gaze trained on the large floor to ceiling windows facing us.

"And you agreed to their relationship?" I asked, my tone unintentionally harsh and accusatory.

She looked over at me with sad eyes, and I immediately felt ashamed for my rudeness. "Yes. I couldn't see the harm in it at first. I was happy that she was happy. Then the fights started... he began cheating on her..."

"Did you know that he gave her drugs?" I questioned, trying to keep my voice light, but failing miserably. It came out more like a growl.

"I found out later from my sister. I threatened to bring her home, and it seemed that she had stopped taking them."

I snorted unceremoniously. "Well, she hadn't."

"I know now. I feel guilty about it. I should have been a better mother to her." Her head dropped into her hands, her voice trembling as she uttered the last words.

Again, I felt like an asshole for my behavior. "It was not your fault," I finally said after a moment in which I was at a loss for words. "That motherfucker is the one you should blame."

She nodded, her head lifting to look at me. "Do you think she's okay? I know how afraid of him she was... Do you think he's capable of hurting her?" she asked with a hint of desperation, her eyes watery.

I took a deep breath, my shoulders sagging in defeat. "I don't know," I confessed lowly. "I hope not, or else I'm going to kill him with my bare hands."

~~ 0 ~~

An hour later I called my father. It was past one in the morning, but I just wanted to talk to him. I had promised I would let him know as soon as I landed in Phoenix and I hadn't called any of them. My phone had been turned off since I had boarded on the plane in Seattle, so they couldn't have reached me even if they wanted to. He answered on the first ring.

"Edward," his voice was worried and relieved at the same time.

I sighed, feeling bad. "Hi, Dad."

"How are you, Son?" he asked anxiously, and I heard Mom whisper something unintelligible somewhere close to him.

"As fine as I can be in this situation," I answered truthfully. "I just wanted to let you know that we landed in Phoenix safe and sound. How's Mom?"

"Upset. Worried." His tone was scolding, and I immediately got mad.

"Is she worried about Isabella or about me?" I spat through clenched teeth, sarcasm dripping from my mouth like venom.

"Both," he snapped, clearly getting aggravated with me. "Edward, you know you mother cares about Bella, but _you_ are her child, therefore _you_ are her number one priority."

"I know," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes with my thumb and forefinger. My exhaustion was getting the best of me, and I wasn't thinking clearly anymore. "I feel bad that I yelled and was rude to her. But you understand that I couldn't just stay at home and do nothing while Chief Swan was out there looking for my girlfriend, don't you?"

"I understand," Dad replied more softly, his tone compassionate. "That's why I didn't forbid you to leave. Not that I could have stopped you or anything..." he chuckled shortly, before adding more seriously, "Just be careful, and please don't do anything reckless."

"I won't," I promised, even though I wasn't so sure I could keep my promise. If I ever came face-to-face with James I really didn't know what I was capable of.

Dad seemed satisfied with my answer. "Just so you know, I put some more money on your credit card."

"Thanks, Dad," I whispered, because my emotions were starting to get to me again. I was grateful for all the support he was showing me.

"You're welcome." He paused, and I heard Mom's faint voice again, but I couldn't make out what she was saying. "How's Bella's mother?"

I collapsed on the bed and closed my eyes before answering. "Devastated."

"I can only imagine."

The conversation carried on for a few more minutes before we finally hung up.

Sometime close to dawn I fell into an agitated sleep. Horrible nightmares involving Isabella and James plagued my subconscious, and I woke up several times, my t-shirt drenched into a cold sweat, even though it was a comfortable 74 degree in the room. By the time Renee came to wake me up at seven thirty, I was feeling more tired than I did before I went to sleep.

~~ 0 ~~

The trip to France was a fucking pain in the ass. There was no direct flight from Phoenix to Paris, so we had to switch planes in New York, which had a three hour delay because of some storm or some shit like that. By the time we arrived in Paris it was just past nine p.m. the following day.

There were two cars waiting for us. The driver of the Mercedes, a tall, black guy named Jean-Paul seemed to be familiar with Renee and Phil. They spoke in French briefly as he loaded their luggage into the car's trunk.

Chief Swan and I climbed into the silver SUV Peugeot, waiting for the other driver to get behind the wheel. The guy, a bald, middle-aged French who spoke zero English kept glancing at us in the rear view mirror, but didn't say a word during the entire drive. We arrived in front of a very Parisian-looking house in what seemed like a good neighborhood. The driver opened the door for us, murmuring a low, _"Messieurs."_

I knew it was probably a polite form of addressing us, but Chief gave the guy a dubious look. I chuckled and he glared at me, not seeing what was so funny.

Just as I had expected, the interior of the house reflected the lifestyle Isabella had had during the four years she'd lived in Paris; luxurious, and I could even say glamorous.

We were in the foyer, removing our shoes when Felix came sauntering down the stairs. He took us in and smiled warmly. Comparing his current appearance with the one I'd seen in the picture taken a few years before, I could clearly see the toll the events of the past seventeen months had taken on him. He looked older, there were faint bags under his eyes, and a light stubble covered his well defined jaw. Even though he was dressed casually, his clothes were all black, obviously still in mourning of his lost daughter.

"Good evening," he greeted, his voice light, but his French accent heavy. "Welcome."

Renee stepped ahead without hesitation, enveloping him in an embrace. "Thank you for having us, Felix," she whispered, and I was able to hear her only because I was the one closest to both of them. He patted her back soothingly, then moved on to shake Phil's hand.

"You remember Charlie?" Renee said, gesturing towards him.

Felix nodded as they shook hands. "Of course."

"Good to see you," Chief mumbled, seeming a bit uncomfortable.

"And this is Edward," Renee finally introduced me. "Bella's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, sir," I acknowledged him politely, taking my turn at shaking his hand firmly.

He smiled. "Likewise. Please, come in." He waved us off towards the living room. "Make yourselves at home." We sat down, and I saw the two drivers cross the large foyer, carrying our luggage up the stairs. "Alain Molyneux should be here soon. He's a very good friend of mine, the chief of the _brigade criminelle_. I explained the situation to him and he promised to help."

"Thank you for doing this," Renee breathed, her voice laced with an emotion I couldn't quite pinpoint. Relief? Gratefulness? Awe? I wasn't sure.

Felix leaned back into the armchair he was occupying and nodded, his gaze darting out towards the inactive fireplace. Involuntarily, my eyes followed his. There, lying between the different decorations were a few framed pictures. "Bella was like a daughter to me," he simply said in return, and I was amazed at the man's incapability of holding a grudge.

Honestly, if I had been in his place and my daughter had died the way Vicky did, I wasn't sure how I would have reacted. Of course, it wasn't his niece's fault, and he was well aware of that. But when you go through such an awful experience like loosing your only child, you're not yourself anymore. You can't think straight. You despise God and the entire world for what had happened to you. But not Felix. He seemed like a genuinely kind man who had long accepted what fate had thrown his way and didn't blame anyone for it.

Not long after we arrived, we had a nice late dinner prepared by an elderly lady named Hugette. It was my first time eating French food, and I was a bit suspicious when Hugette placed a plate in front of me filled with something resembling a stew.

_"Boeuf Bourguignon,"_ she said when she saw the dubious glances I was throwing the food.

I gaped at her, not understanding what the hell that meant. Was it the name of the food or had she said something else? _Maybe she asked me something, _I thought to myself irritated. _How the fuck am I supposed to understand her?_ _I don't speak French_. I finally shrugged, staring at her like an idiot.

She chuckled heartedly. _"Mange, mon fils. C'est délicieux."_ (Eat, my boy. It's delicious.)

Fuck me if I had even the slightest idea what she said. I frowned and grabbed my fork, thinking that if I tasted the damn food maybe she would leave me alone. The meat felt tender in my mouth, the amazing aroma filling my senses. I let out a small appreciative moan, feeling like I hadn't eaten in weeks.

Goddammit, French cuisine was actually not bad at all. Hugette chuckled one more time before departing. She came back minutes later with a bottle of red wine. The bottle was already uncorked, and she started pouring the wine into the awaiting glasses. I was taken aback when she stopped by my side and nonchalantly poured me a glass too.

That night I had my first and last proper meal of the entire week.

Not long after we got up from the table and returned into the living room, Alain Molyneux, the guy who was supposed to help us find Isabella, made an appearance.

"Bonsoir," he greeted the quiet crowd, taking off his beret. From what I could tell, he was in his late forties. He was slim, but looked like he took great care of his body, the subtle definitions of muscles noticeable through the white shirt he was wearing. He had light brown hair, short beard and piercing gray eyes.

"Good evening," we all mumbled back.

"Alain, this is my family," Felix said, staring to make the presentations. "My ex sister-in-law, Renee. Her husband Phil. Her ex-husband and the father of my niece, Charlie. And my niece's boyfriend, Edward." He waved his had towards each of us as he said our names, and Molyneux nodded each time in acknowledgment.

"A pleasure to meet you all," he said finally, his accent so thick I could barely understand him. Felix invited him to sit down.

"Alain is very good at what he does," Felix said, with a hint of pride. "_La brigade criminelle_ is very famous here in France."

Molyneux took out an agenda and a pen from the briefcase he was carrying. "Can anyone tell me what happened?" he asked, his cold eyes scanning all of us intently. "Who noticed first that the girl went missing?"

"Uh, that would be me," I said, clearing my throat that had suddenly gone very dry.

"What is the girl's name again?" He glanced at Felix questioningly, but I answered instead.

"Isabella. Bella."

"And how do you know for sure she's here in France, young man?" he inquired, his voice oozing skepticism as he jotted something down.

I inhaled deeply before answering. "Her ex-boyfriend is James Davies Gaudet, son of a man named Aro Gaudet, but I think you already knew that," I began, rubbing my palms together nervously. "As I heard from my girlfriend, Aro Gaudet's reputation precedes him."

He nodded slowly, seeming surprised by my knowledge. "That is true."

"Is it true that he has ties to the French mafia?" I blurted out, and his eyebrows rose so high they almost connected with his hairline.

"How do you know that?" he demanded sharply, his brow furrowing.

"My girlfriend," I answered simply.

He hummed, then wrote something in his agenda before returning his attention to me. "You didn't answer my question, Edward."

"Let me ask you one more thing," I said, staring him dead in the eye. "Is it also true that James has been involved in numerous illegal operations during the years, but he always got away with it because his father has too much power?"

He actually looked uneasy when he answered. "Yes," he muttered so lowly, I could barely hear him.

"There you have it; your answer. James is a dangerous guy. He couldn't accept the fact that Bella didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore, and this is his revenge. Bella would have never left the way she did. It's not like her." I felt like a lawyer, pleading my case. This thought would have been funny if I wasn't so concentrated and determined to prove how fucking dangerous James was. The police needed to _really_ believe me in order to take this case seriously.

Molyneux sighed, running his knuckles over his jaw. "Alright, but is there any evidence at all that she might be here in Paris? I can't start an investigation without a plausible reason. And you are well aware of the fact that you are accusing James Gaudet of kidnapping, yes?"

"Yeah," I said firmly. I was well aware of what I was accusing him of, and I wanted him to rot in jail for the rest of his pathetic fucking life. "The only evidence I have is the note she left before she disappeared."

This seemed to perk his interest. "Can I see it?"

"Sure." I dug deep into my pocket and pulled out the neatly folded piece of paper, handing it to him. I had taken it from Chief Swan with the pretext of wanting to read it again and never returned it to him.

"It says here that she was unhappy and "needed time away". He gave me a dubious look.

"As you can see, the note is stained with tears," I said exasperated, tugging hard on the roots of my hair. What did I had to do to convince him that Isabella hadn't left on her own? "She cried while writing it. It means she did it against her will."

He stared down at the piece of paper in his hand for a long moment, then nodded. "I will have to contact the police in the US. What state do you live in?"

I let out a relieved breath, opening my mouth to reply.

"There's no need for that," Chief Swan interfered, his voice gruff. "I'm the chief of police in Forks, Washington."

"Can I see your badge?" Molyneux asked, sizing up Chief Swan with his eyes. "I'm sorry," he added apologetically, "but this is necessary. I have to make sure..."

Chief stopped him mid-sentence by holding one hand up. With the other hand he reached into his jacket's pocket and pulled out his badge.

Molyneaux examined the badge carefully before handing it back to him. "Thank you._ Alors._.. when was the last time you saw...", he looked over his notes for her name, "Isabella?"

"Three days ago," I said.

He nodded, then addressed Chief Swan, "Where were you the day she disappeared?"

"On a fishing trip with a friend. Edward called to tell me that he couldn't find Bella anywhere, and I rushed back home."

"Was there any sign of a struggle?"

"Not exactly, but I found a broken photo frame and a broken vase in the trash can, the kitchen table was wobbly for some reason, and I also found a smashed flower pot in the grass a few inches from the driveway."

He continued to write in his agenda as Chief spoke. "Do you have a picture of your daughter?"

Chief took out his wallet and pulled out a small picture, passing it to Molyneux. "Here."

"Do you mind if I keep it?" he said after studying it for a moment.

Chief shook his head. "Not at all. Just... please find her." There was emotion is his voice, and I felt sorry for him. He was trying to keep it together, but the battle between emotion and ration going on inside him was written all over his face.

Molyneux got up after a while, preparing to leave, when I remembered something. I reigned in the urge to slap myself for almost forgetting such an important piece of information.

"Oh, one more thing, sir."

"Yes?" He turned to me with an arched eyebrow.

"When I was l looking for Bella..."

"Yes..."

"I had a feeling it was James, so I went to the most expensive hotel in the nearby town. I gave the receptionist Bella's description, and she immediately recognized her. Then she told me Bella was not alone, and I'm pretty sure she described James, even though he didn't use his real name when he checked in."

"So... you have information that he was actually in the state of Washington the day Isabella disappeared," he stated and I nodded vigorously. "What was the name he used?"

"Uh... Fuck... Uh..." I stammered, trying hard to remember. "Um... Fournier?"

He scratched his beard, deep in thought. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

~~ 0 ~~

The next day Molyneux stopped by again, bearing news.

"How did it go?" Phil inquired, getting up in a rush when he entered the room. Felix was at his office taking care of business, Renee was taking a shower upstairs and Chief was dozing off on the couch.

Molyneux glanced over at Chief's immobile form, then spoke in a low tone as not to disturb him. "Not well."

"Why? What happened?"

"We went to James Gaudet's apartment in _le 16e arrondissement_. He wasn't there. We spoke to the owner of the building, but she didn't know anything about where he might be. Then we spoke to the administrator of the building and he said that James hasn't been there for more than a month."

"Did you check his parents' house?" I said, tugging on my hair in frustration.

"Yes."

"And?"

"He's not there either. Aro isn't in the county. He's on a business trip in Italy. We spoke to the mother though... Jane I think is her name. She said she didn't know anything about her son's whereabouts, but I'm pretty sure she was lying."

I groaned loudly. "And now what?"

"We have to find out where James is hiding. He might not even be in Paris anymore. In fact, he might be anywhere in the world right now. I'm certain his mother has already warned him that we're on his tail."

~~ 0 ~~

It was the middle of the week when my mom called. I debated whether to answer or not, but eventually, with a heavy sigh, I pressed the green button, taking the call.

"Hey, Mom," I answered, maybe a bit too flatly.

"Hi, honey," she said, her voice soft. She paused briefly before asking carefully, "How are you?"

"I don't know if I have an answer to your question," I said honestly. "I haven't slept in days, and I have horrible headaches because of that. Every time I put something in my mouth, I feel like vomiting, so I can't even eat properly. I'm in Paris for the first time in my life but can't even enjoy my time here. All I do is sit on a goddamn couch all day long, waiting and doing nothing."

Just then, Renee peeked her head through the ajar door. She gave me a small smile, quietly stepping inside and placing a sandwich and a glass of Coke on the nightstand. I mouthed a thank you, and she ran her palm over my hair once before leaving. I knew I wasn't going to eat the sandwich, but it was a nice gesture on her part nonetheless.

"You need to let the police do their job," I heard my mother speak in the receiver and turned my attention back on the conversation.

"I know, Mom," I said. "But I feel so... useless. I want to do something... anything. I need to participate. I..." the words caught in my throat, and a good minute passed before I could speak again. "God... sometimes I just feel the urge to run outside and start looking for Bella. But it's stupid. I don't even know this city. Where would I look for her? I would probably get lost in twenty minutes tops."

"I know how you must feel..." she started to say, but I cut her off angrily.

"No, Mom. Trust me. You have no idea how I feel."

"Edward..."

"You know what?" I said, doing a great effort to reign in my temper. I didn't want to say something to her that I might regret later. I was upset and wasn't think very clearly. "I have to go. I'll talk to you some other time."

I didn't wait for her response as I ended the call, tossing the phone roughly on the mattress next to me.

~~ 0 ~~

"They found him!" I heard Felix's excited voice call from downstairs on Friday evening, almost two weeks later.

My eyes snapped open, and for a few seconds I just lay there, thinking I must be hearing things. Or maybe I was dreaming? I didn't fucking know anymore. The entire week I had practically been a walking zombie. When I wasn't lying in bed moping, I was pacing the house aimlessly. Hugette had grown tired of pleading with me to eat. The stress was accentuating with each passing hour, and it had gotten so fucking intense that I had a hard time keeping anything down. I couldn't even eat a fucking apple, and when I had tried to, a couple of hours earlier, I almost threw up in the middle of the kitchen. Because of that reason, I constantly felt like I was sick to my stomach. The persistent headache I was dealing with had gotten so much worse that it made me want to fucking rip my hair out. No matter how many pills I took, it never went away. Not to mention that sleep was a foreign notion to me. Every single time I fell asleep, I would wake up ten or maybe twenty minutes later, drenched in sweat, my mind reeling with the intensity of the nightmares I was having.

Slowly, I moved my right hand to my left forearm and I pinched the skin hard with my fingers. It stung like a motherfucker. All of the sudden, I felt like I had been brought back to life.

I jumped out of the bed so fast, I tripped over the round carpet and fell to my knees on it. Letting out a few very graphic expletives, I got up and started running into the hallway and down the stairs on shaky limbs.

"Where?" I yelled as I entered the living room area, my eyes wild. They all looked up in surprise at the urgency in my tone.

Phil waved me over, and I sat on the arm of the couch next to him, my hands clenched into fists in my lap. Seeing my intense, demanding stare, Felix said, "An apartment in the 7th _arrondissement_ bought in Aro's name."

"How do they know he's there?" Phil asked, his brow furrowed. "Did they already arrest him?"

"Where is this 7th _arrondissement_?" Chief inquired, the French word sounding funny coming from him.

"Is Bella there?" I asked next, because she was my first priority, not that fucker.

Felix held his hands up to stop the avalanche of questions.

"No, they did not arrest him yet. Alain thought it suspicious that the apartment had been purchased only about a month ago," he explained calmly. "Why would Aro need another place in Paris? He has several already. They sent an undercover agent, a woman, to pretend she was a neighbor in need of something. She rang the doorbell, but no one answered. When she was about to give up and leave, a tall, bulky man dressed in a suit opened the door. She asked him if he was the new owner, and he said no. According to his words, the owner wasn't at home and he was just a friend. It was clear that something was up, so the agent decided to wait in her car across the street to see if anything happened. She said that about an hour later a white sports Audi pulled in front of the building and James Gaudet climbed out of it. He went inside and never came out."

Renee got to her feet, starting to pace the room, her arms wrapped around herself securely. "What does this mean? What happens now?" A tear slipped down her cheek, and she wiped it with the sleeve of her cardigan.

"They are going in, in just a couple of hours. Alain is gathering his squad."

"I want to go," I said hastily, immediately feeling stupid. What the fuck was I going to do between a dozen men armed to their teeth and not to mention specially trained to deal with this kind of situations?

Chief Swan put his large hand on my shoulder, squeezing firmly. "Son, let the police do their job. We can't interfere. All we can do is wait."

I realized that this was as hard for him as it was for me. If not even harder. He was in the police himself, but in a foreign country he had no power whatsoever. He had to take a seat back and wait as other people were doing his job for him. I didn't even want to know what was going on in his heart in that moment.

~~ 0 ~~

"Please tell me you found her," Renee cried when Molyneux entered the house at two a.m. in the morning.

He gave her a hesitant nod. "We think we did."

"What do you mean, you think?" she croaked out, her hand immediately flying to her chest as if she was suddenly in pain.

"I'm not here to stay," he said with a frown, before giving us a rushed explanation. "We were just a few blocks away when our agent called. Gaudet and his friend, or better said bodyguard, were leaving. So she followed them. We went inside the apartment, but there was no one there, so we stayed put, because our car would have been too obvious, and waited for news from our agent."

"And?" I urged, panic and desperation rocking through me.

He sighed, clearly not pleased with this new turn of events. "And they got out of Paris. They stopped at a house just outside the city. The agent is still there watching the house."

Chief Swan cleared his throat, his voice eerily calm as he asked the next question. "And now what?"

"We need another search warrant. That house is on Aro Gudet's name also. We'll be able to leave again in the morning."

~~ 0 ~~

It was past five in the morning when the dreaded call from Molyneux came. Felix put his phone on speaker for all of us to hear.

"We have the girl," Molyneux said, and he seemed out of breath. "We're taking her to the police station. Meet me there."

The line went dead.

We all scrambled to our feet, rushing towards the door. My hands were shaking as I put on my shoes and tried to tie the laces. A million thoughts were passing through my mind at lightening speed.

Was she hurt?

How did that monster treat her in the time she'd been with him?

_God, what if he has..._ I stopped my trail of thoughts, because the rage they ignited in me was too much to deal with. Right now I had to focus on Isabella. Only her.

My nerves were consuming me as I slipped on a light jacket with trembling hands. We were out the door and on our way to the police station in under two minutes. Once there, I practically flew out of the car, starting to run like I was being chased. I heard Chief Swan yell something at me, but I was too busy rushing into the building to pay any attention to him. Only when I found myself inside, I realized I had no idea where I was supposed to go.

I spotted some stairs and was about to head in that direction when a heavy hand clamped down on my shoulder. Turning my head, I saw Felix standing next to me, his breathing labored as if he had been running to catch up with me.

"Second floor," was all he managed to say before I was racing again. I took the stairs three at a time. In my haste, I almost collided with a massive guy wearing a cap and a black uniform, completed with heavy boots. He gave me a nasty glare and muttered something under his breath. I ignored him, quickly taking in my surroundings.

Again, I had no idea what the fuck I was doing. The guy was almost out of sight when I called after him. "Wait!" He turned to me with an arched eyebrow. "Alain Molyneux?" I asked, my eyes pleading.

The guy nodded his head to the right sharply, holding up three fingers. "Third door," he barked, his accent thick.

"Thank you!" I yelled over my shoulder, whirling around, excitement and fear coursing through me at the same time. I didn't even bothered knocking as I barged in unannounced.

And there she was. Sitting on a chair, her back to me. Molyneux stood abruptly, startled by my intrusion. As soon as he saw me, his face visibly relaxed. He shook his head disapprovingly and turned towards the window with his arms crossed over his chest.

Slowly, so fucking slowly, Isabella's head turned. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Her eyes widened, her mouth dropped open and her eyes teared up. She was up and into my awaiting arms in a flash.

"Edward!" she cried, her voice hoarse, but so fucking relieved.

My arms automatically spread open, and she threw herself at me, sending me a few steps backwards. She sobbed, her face buried into my neck, her own arms wrapped around my neck in a fierce grip. Her tears triggered mine, and I hugged her to me hard.

"Oh, thank God, baby."

I was tired.

I was sleep deprived.

I was feeling physically ill.

I looked like a fucking bum with the short beard I was sporting and wearing the same clothes as three days ago.

I could bet I was fucking stinking too, because I hadn't bothered to shower in at least a couple of days.

But none of it mattered to me in that magical, almost surreal moment when I got my girlfriend back, safe and sound.

I could finally breathe again without feeling like there was a heavy weight constantly pressing on my chest.

For the first time in my life, I was deliriously happy.

* * *

**A/N Yaaaay! They're back together! More details about Bella's rescue next chapter. Until then, leave me a review and let me know what you thought of this one.**

**IMPORTANT! I've decided to start a new story. If you're interested, you can read the prologue which is already posted on my profile.  
**

**xoxo**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 36**

**Isabella Pov**

* * *

We were lying in bed with my head resting on his chest and our legs tangled. We were quiet, just enjoying each other's company after two long weeks of separation. Time seemed to have stopped around us, and I wished I could have those moments of serenity for life.

It had been over twelve hours since I had last seen James. Twelve hours since I had regained hope. Twelve hours since the nightmare was over, and I was finally reunited with Edward and my family. Those had been the happiest hours of my existence.

Running my hand up and down his abdomen, I started drawing imaginary circles around his navel. I opened my mouth to speak, but then thought better of it and closed it, refusing to let the words out. I repeated the motion a few more times, gathering the courage to confess myself. With a deep breath, I gazed up into his half-open eyes.

"He kissed me," I said in a voice so small I wasn't sure he'd heard me.

He shook his head, his arm that was draped around my waist squeezing my to him hard. "It doesn't matter," he said hoarsely. "You're here with me now. You're here."

I sighed, then added in the same timid voice, "He also touched me."

He closed his eyes, his expression contorting as if he was in pain. "Please don't," he begged weakly, getting in a sitting position and covering his face with his hands. "I don't want to know. I can't..."

"Edward..." I murmured, realizing he had misunderstood me. I sat and wrapped my arms around his torso from behind, rubbing my nose against his broad back.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed quietly, and my heart clenched at the sound. "I'm so fucking selfish. But I can't hear it. God, I can't." His tone held something akin to desperation as he turned to face me. There were tears trailing down his cheeks, and I reached up to wipe them with my thumbs. "I'm so sorry," he apologized again. "I'm going to kill that motherfucker, I swear. I'm going to fucking end him for what he did to you."

His tears triggered my own, and I let out a shuddered breath before replying. "I didn't have sex with him."

"What?" he sounded like he couldn't believe me.

I nodded. "He just... kissed me and groped me a few times, but that's it."

Edward's features flooded with relief. "Really?"

"Yeah. He said he didn't want to force himself on me, but... he made me sleep in the same bed with him." I looked at him underneath my lashes, waiting for his reaction.

There was a long moment of pregnant silence before he replied. "I don't know if it's wrong, but I actually feel... relieved. Does this make any sense?"

I shrugged, smiling at him tentatively. "Yeah, I guess. It could have been worse."

"I'm sorry for what you had to go through." He cupped my face with his hands, his nose rubbing against mine tenderly. "I wish I could have done more. I wish we could have found you earlier than two weeks. I wish... I wish this whole thing was just a bad dream."

"But it isn't just a bad dream." My voice trembled as I said it, and he kissed my tears away. "I love you, Edward," I whispered, closing my eyes and letting myself feel the warmth of his lips touching my skin. "I love you so much."

"God, baby," he whispered back, his entire body shaking with emotion. "You have no idea how much you mean to me. I would do anything for you." He kissed my cheeks. "I would give my fucking life for you." He kissed my eyelids. "That's how much I love you." He kissed my lips.

I responded with everything I had, losing myself into the kiss. When I started to feel overwhelmed by the amalgam of emotions bubbling inside of me, I pulled back and gazed at him through watery vision.

"Promise me you'll never leave me," I pleaded through disconsolate sobs.

"Never," he promised ardently, his intense stare boring into mine. "I swear." He pulled me into his lap and buried his face into my hair as he rocked us back and forth.

Sometimes later there was a knock at the door. Reluctantly, I crawled off Edward's lap and called for whoever was on the other side to come in. The door opened and my mom's head peeked from behind it.

"Hey," she said, smiling at the two of us widely as she stepped inside carrying a tray. "You two need to eat."

She sat down on the bed and put the tray next to her. My stomach rumbled savagely at the sight and smell of cooked food, and I didn't hesitate to grab a plate, beginning to eat with gusto. Edward followed my example with less enthusiasm.

"Thanks, Mom," I murmured, taking a large bite of chicken and chewing a couple of times before swallowing it eagerly. I had refused to touch any kind of food the entire day, and now I was famished.

"I love you," she said softly in return, looking at me with such love and tenderness, it made me weak in the knees, and I wasn't even standing up.

I reached for her hand and pulled her into a half hug, because I had the plate on my lap. "You too," I said in her ear, pecking her lightly on the cheek.

"You have a great boyfriend, you know." She winked at Edward conspiratorially, and he chuckled lowly.

My gaze was drawn to him, and I offered him the biggest smile I could muster. "I know."

"I completely approve of this relationship," Mom said playfully, and I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm glad. How's Dad?"

She sighed, her expression turning compassionate. "He was exhausted, so I sent him to his room to sleep."

"Mom?" I said tentatively, chewing on a piece of boiled carrot.

"Yeah?"

I though for a brief moment if I really wanted to pose the question that had nagged at me the entire day. "Where's aunt Renata? I didn't see her at all today."

As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted not shutting the hell up. Mom's face fell, and she swallowed thickly before answering in a strained voice. "I don't know where she is. She and Felix got a divorce."

My eyes almost bugged out of my head in shock. "When?"

"A while back," was her only answer.

She turned her gaze towards the window and remained still as a statue as she seemed to be staring at nothing. Feeling bad that I had made her sad, I downcast my eyes and continued eating in silence.

Being back in the house where I had spent a good part of my adolescence brought back so many memories, both good and bad. On the way back from the police station all I could think about was how I was going to feel when I saw it again. I was afraid I was going to freak out and ask Mom to take me to a hotel. But to my complete amazement, once inside, a strong wave of calmness washed over me. I felt like I had never been gone for more than a few hours; like I had just stepped out to grab a coffee and returned shortly. Everything was the same as I remembered, and it gave me a strange feeling of deja-vu. I almost expected Vicky to come bouncing down the stairs with her long red hair fluttering in the air.

Remembering Vicky made me inconsolably sad. The first thing I did after we arrived was to lock myself alone in her room. I didn't cry. I simply sat on her bed and browsed through an album with pictures of us taken during the years. Being there surrounded by her things made me feel closer to her, but also melancholic. Even though I had somewhat absolved myself of the blame of her death, I still couldn't get past the idea that I was never going to see her again.

_Half an hour had passed since I had been in Vicky's room by myself when there was a knock on the door. I rose to my feet and unlocked it, only to see uncle Felix standing on the other side. Without a word, he walked past me and sat on the bed, motioning for my to join him_.

_"How are you?" he inquired softly._

_I shrugged, not meeting his eyes. "I'm alright, I guess. Glad to be with my family again."_

_"I won't let him get away with it. I promise."_

_"Thank you," I murmured, wringing my hand nervously in my lap. It still hurt to think of how much he had suffered -and was still suffering- from his daughter's loss._

_"Vicky would have been proud of you," he said casually, his voice light. "Of how you handled the situation."_

_As soon as her name dropped from his lips, I started crying. He wrapped an arm around me and shushed me, his mouth going to my ear._

_"No," he said firmly. "You are still my petite fleur."_ _  
_

That was all the conversation we'd had, but it had meant to me more than he'll ever know._  
_

What seemed like minutes later, Mom got up and headed for the door. "You two should get some sleep. But you have to finish your food first. I want to see those plates empty. I can't even remember when was the last time I saw Edward eating."

I cupped Edward's stubbly cheek, rubbing circles with my thumb across his pale skin. "Yeah, he's lost a few pounds," I said absentmindedly, looking into his deep green eyes.

He leaned into my touch, his mouth set into a straight line as he replied. "Look who's talking."

Mom slipped out of the room, giving us much needed privacy.

"Eat," I commanded, nodding towards his plate that was still half full.

He shook his head, stabbing a piece of broccoli with his fork and bringing it to his lips. "When did you get so bossy?"

I smiled. "I have always been bossy."

~~ 0 ~~

"You stink," I commented, scrunching my nose as I sniffed at Edward. It was later that night, and we were still lying in bed.

He gave a rumbling laugh, making the entire bed shake underneath us. "Thanks for the compliment, babe."

"I'm only telling the truth," I said with a shrug.

He sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"You wanna take a bath?" I suggested, kissing one of his pecs lingeringly through the t-shirt he was wearing.

He stared down at me with dark eyes. "Yeah," he said huskily. "A bath sounds nice." He got up, starting off towards the adjoining bathroom. "I'm going to turn on the water in the bathtub. Stay here."

He closed the door behind him, and I heard the water being turned on then a few seconds later the toilet being flushed.

He came back clad only in his sweatpants, and I took him in hungrily. I had missed him so much in every way possible that it was hard to tear my gaze away. I ogled his bare chest unashamedly, my eyes falling lower to his still noticeable six pack, and then even lower to his crotch.

He saw me looking, but I couldn't bring myself to feel embarrassed. Swallowing thickly, his gaze flickered to my breasts. Then, as if he was doing something bad, and completely out of character for him, he turned his back to me and crunched down next to his luggage that he had never unpacked. He took out a pair of clean boxers and a t-shirt, then headed back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

I stayed in bed, dumbfounded. I tried not to feel hurt by his lack of interest in me, but his platonic behavior was killing me. I needed him.

Was he upset with the fact that James had touched me? That he had kissed me? That I had shared the same bed with him for two weeks?

_Maybe he believes I lied to him when I said I didn't have sex with James_.

The thought that Edward might be doubting me made me sick to my stomach. Bitter tears were starting to form, and I jumped to my feet, rushing towards the bathroom. I was capable of pleading my innocence on my knees if that was what it took for him to believe me.

I burst through the door, my heart beating erratically in my chest.

I let out a loud gasp when my gaze landed on Edward. He was sitting in the bathtub with his arms gripping each side, the water still running. His eyes were closed, his head tossed back, and he looked like he was concentrating hard. Through the crystal clear water I could see his erection.

At my audible gasp, his eyes snapped open. His jaw clenched and his nostrils flared as he looked me up and down with obvious lust.

Without having to think twice about it, I peeled off my clothes and joined him. I straddled his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

My entrance brushed against the tip of his penis and he groaned as if I was torturing him.

"What are you doing?" he breathed against my lips, his expression wild.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I replied, grinding on him with purpose.

"Baby, no," he moaned, his fingers digging into my skin so hard I was sure he was going to leave bruises.

"Why not?" I asked, not stopping.

"I... uh... " he stuttered incoherently. "I-I don't know."

"What are you afraid of?" I murmured, running my hands through his wet hair.

"I don't want to hurt you."

I faltered my movements as I stared at him intently. "I'm not going to break, Edward. You should give me more credit," I snapped, starting to get angry with him. "_I_ want to do this. I missed you. I want to feel connected to you again this way._ I_ need this."

"I just don't want you to do anything that you're not comfortable with," he admitted, gazing up at me lovingly as he leaned in to softly nip at my collarbone.

"Do I look like I'm uncomfortable with what we're doing?" I challenged, starting to move on top of him again.

He chuckled, bringing our bodies flush against each other. He kissed his way from the valley of my breasts, to my collarbone, to my neck and to my earlobe which he nibbled on. Then he attacked my mouth with new found fervor, and this time I was the one who moaned loudly.

I reached between us and grabbed his erection, guiding him to where he was supposed to be. Lifting my hips, I held him with one hand as I sank down on him.

He shuddered in ecstasy, his hands burying in my hair as he parted my lips with his tongue and slipped it inside my mouth. Planting my hands firmly on his shoulders, I began to move up and down.

A few minutes of grunts and groans and moans had passed when Edward suddenly grabbed my waist and held me still. He looked like he had just snapped out of a heavy trance.

"What's wrong?" I panted, tugging on his fingers to free me.

"You didn't take the pill these past two weeks, did you?"

"No." I shook my head, trying to wiggle my way down on him.

"We can't do this. We need a condom, and I don't have one."

"I don't care," I said and with as much force as I could I impaled myself back on him.

He hissed, tossing his head back, his mouth falling open. I could see it on his face that he didn't want to stop either. In the back of my mind, I knew what we were doing was wrong, but I was too far gone to care.

We both came together shortly after, and I collapsed against him, my breathing labored. He played with my hair, then lifted my face and began peppering sloppy kisses all over it.

For the first time in far too long, I laughed with all my heart. I was ecstatic.

We toweled off and put some clothes on then headed back to bed, this time getting under the covers. He turned on the TV and we snuggled, my back to his chest. We watched BBC for a while because it was the only non-French channel available, but Edward got bored quickly and switched to a music channel.

"So... uh... can I ask you something?" he asked into my hair, all of the sudden.

I shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly. "Ask away."

"What actually happened?"

I sighed, turning over to face him. I told him everything from the moment James appeared on my porch, to the day he decided we needed to move out of the apartment. It was just now dawning on me that Edward had been in Paris almost the entire time, and it made me even madder than I already was at James.

He had known, I was sure of that. He must have. Why he didn't move us out of the apartment as soon as he found out, was beyond me. Maybe he was so cocky and sure of himself that he didn't think he was going to be found. In the end, it had all worked out in my favor and I had to thank James' smugness for that.

The only significant thing I remembered before we moved out of the apartment was James carrying a very heated conversation with his father over the phone. He had locked himself in the bedroom, and even though I tried to listen to what he was saying, all I could make out were some very inconclusive snippets. Then, later that day, I tried to escape and he hit me, making me lose me conscience for a few short minutes. The same night he packed a few things and we left, accompanied by two of his father's men.

Everything happened in a blur after that. I couldn't quite understand what was happening, but I knew it had to be big in order to make James get on the run.

For the next couple of days, I waited. I could feel it in my bones that something crucial was about to happen. James was in and out of the house the entire time, leaving my supervision to one of his gorillas. He seemed frantic and not himself at all as I heard him making arrangements for us to move to Germany. He wanted to leave the country as soon as possible, but there was obviously something keeping him from doing so.

When he told me we were scheduled to leave the next day, I started to panic. I prayed fervently to God for help, and by some miracle my prayers were heard. That night as James was talking on the phone with some German guy, there was a car pulling outside. His men didn't even have time to get up from their seats when the door burst open and the police started pouring in. I freaked out at first, not understanding what was happening, but as soon as it downed on me they were the good guys, relief and gratefulness flooded through my entire being.

James attempted to flee through the back door but failed. He was captured and dragged struggling to the awaiting van along with his men.

The moment one of the men in heavy equipment started approaching me, I jumped to my feet eagerly, leaving the armchair I'd been occupying. He removed his mask and smiled at me softly. I began to cry because I was so happy and threw myself at him. I didn't know him, but I didn't care. He was my savior, and I was so grateful I was finally being rescued.

He began to speak to me in a very accented English. I told him I spoke French, and his smile widened. Later, as we were heading towards the police station, I found out he was Alain Molyneux, a friend of my uncle's. We drove in the car with a woman who introduced herself as agent Desmarais.

Once in Alain Molyneux's office, he told me my family was on the way. He didn't have time to finish his sentence before Edward was bursting through the door.

"So you'd been there," Edward said as a conclusion when I was done speaking. "At the apartment, I mean."

"Yeah." I nodded, idly toying with his t-shirt's loose v-neck. "But James found out the police was looking for me. He probably found out that they had leads on where I was, so he moved me to another place."

"That house you were found in?" He reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah. He also bought a house in Germany." I paused briefly before adding softly, "We were supposed to leave today. If they had been just a day late, I wouldn't be here right now."

Edward's jaw set in visible anger. He pulled me closer to his chest and rested his chin on top of my head as his fingers massaged my scalp gently. He touched the spot where I had hit my head days before, and I let out a weak pained sound.

"What's wrong?" His brow furrowed as he looked down at me. "Are you hurt?"

I grimaced and bit hard on my lip, not wanting to tell him the truth. He was staring at me expectantly, and I knew I wasn't going to be able to lie to him.

"I hit my head," I confessed guardedly, watching his expression for what I knew was about to come.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Let me see," he said, his voice hard. Hesitantly, I lowered my head and pointed to where it hurt. "How did this happen? When?" he demanded.

"On Wednesday."

"Did he hit you?" he asked in a furious whisper, an emotion that I couldn't quite pinpoint flashing across his face. I nodded and didn't even had time to open my mouth before he started yelling. "That motherfucker!" He sat up abruptly, tugging at his hair roughly. "Did he at least give you any kind of medical care?"

"No. Well, he bought me some ointment for the wound, but that was it."

He closed his eyes for a split second, raising his face to the ceiling as if he was praying for something. Patience? Strength? Calm maybe.

When he looked at me again there was fierce determination in his expression. "Tomorrow we're seeing a doctor. I'll talk to your uncle myself."

"I'm fine," I said, running my hand up and down his arm soothingly.

"You're not fine," he spat, glaring at me.

"But," I started to say, and he cut me off angrily.

"Don't argue with me. You're seeing a doctor, period."

That night as Edward slept soundly beside me, I woke up drenched in sweat. Nightmares about James beating me and then raping me plagued my slumber, and I knew I was going to have to see Kate again as soon as we got back to Forks.

~~ 0 ~~

As soon as I woke up the next morning, I knew I had an errand to run that day. Edward's side of the bed was empty, and I got up, heading towards the bathroom. He was standing in front of the mirror, his wet hair slacked back and a towel hanging loosely from his hips. He was shaving and as soon as his eyes landed on me in the reflection, he smiled.

"Morning," I greeted sleepily, circling his waist from behind and kissing the spot between his shoulder blades.

"Morning," he said happily, taking one of my palms and bringing it to his lips.

I let go of him and picked up his toothbrush, starting to brush my teeth. After a minute, I rinsed my mouth and the toothbrush and looked at him in the mirror. "We need to go to the pharmacy."

"Why?" he asked, stopping with the razor suspended in the air. "Are you feeling sick?"

"No." I bit on my lip nervously. "I need emergency contraception."

Confused, he stared at me for a moment before his face showed signs of recognition. "You mean the morning-after pill?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." He resumed shaving. "Do you know a pharmacy around this area?"

"Yeah."

I took a shower and put on some clothes that I had borrowed from Vicky's closet. It felt weird wearing her clothes even though I had done it many times before, but it was a necessity. I couldn't wear anything of Edward's because his clothes were too big on me, and all my stuff was still in James' apartment.

After dressing in shorts, t-shirt and a hoodie, Edward grabbed his wallet and my hand, and we headed downstairs. We bumped into Mom in the foyer. She had a cup of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other. At the same time, Phil came down the stairs.

"Morning," he said, leaning down to kiss my cheek and then pat Edward on the back.

"Where are you two going?" Mom inquired, her eyes bouncing between us curiously.

"To the pharmacy," I answered as nonchalantly as I could.

Her brow furrowed as she looked me up and down. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I... uh... I have a sore throat and I'm going to get something for it," I lied, squeezing Edward's hand. He responded by squeezing back. I cleared my throat a bit for effect, and Mom's expression softened.

"Okay. You want me to come with you?" she offered, smiling at us.

"No!" I said quickly, and she arched an eyebrow at me. "I mean, Edward is going and we'll take Jean-Paul with us. There's no need for you to come along."

She glanced down at our intertwined hands with a knowing look, and I was afraid she could see right through the lie. Thankfully, she didn't call me on it.

"Fine," she eventually relented with a sigh. "Don't be long. Hugette is making lunch."

"Okay. Uh, can you give me some euros? Edward only has dollars."

"Here," Phil said, reaching in his pants' pocket. He took out his wallet and handed me a fifty euro bill.

"Thanks."

Jean-Paul was happy to drive us anywhere we wanted. He chatted happily with me in French, much to Edward's annoyance. I took the pill as soon as I bought it and swore to never act on such an imbecile whim ever again. Becoming pregnant at seventeen wasn't anything either Edward or I desired.

Later that afternoon, uncle Felix took me to the hospital to have my head examined. Luckily for me, the hit hadn't caused any damage and the cut was almost healed already. After a few thorough tests, the doctor gave me some ointment and sent me home, telling me I had nothing to worry about.

~~ 0 ~~

We stayed in Paris for another week during which I made numerous trips to the police station for various reasons. James was behind bars, waiting for his trial to begin in about a month. I hadn't seen him at all since the night I was rescued from his filthy claws, and I hoped to never see his face again until the trial when I had to come back to testify against him. I knew his father had hired him the best defense lawyer France had, but our lawyer wasn't half bad either. I had high hopes that he _was _going to get what he deserved.

At the end of August, exactly three weeks after I last saw Forks, we went back. Dad had a coworker pick us up from the airport, and we arrived home after eleven p.m. on a Saturday night.

Edward decided to sleep over instead of going home. The three of us were completely exhausted after the long, uninterrupted thirteen hour flight. Charlie was the first to go to bed. He bid us goodnight and dragged his tired body up the stairs to his room. I fixed Edward a sandwich because he was hungry and waited for him to finish eating before heading to sleep. We stripped down to our underwear and got under the covers, passing out almost as soon as our heads hit the pillow.

The next morning, I gave Edward a ride home. I parked my truck next to his mom's BMW and we got out. He took out his luggage from the backseat, and grabbing my hand, we made our way to the front door.

Once inside, he deposited the luggage on the floor and crunched down to untie his sneakers. I tossed my flats to the side and just as I was about to head to the living room, I heard the sound of hurried steps coming down the stairs.

"Bella!" Alice cried excitedly, running to hug me. "Oh my God," she breathed in awe. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Hi, Alice." I chuckled, fighting back happy tears.

She didn't hold back as she started crying. It shocked me because I had never seen Alice cry before. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," I said in a strangled voice as I let the tears fell freely down my cheeks. "All of you."

Edward was watching us silently. After a little while, Alice pulled back from me and moved to gather her brother in an embrace. "Hey," she whispered hoarsely, her face hidden into his t-shirt.

"Hey, sis," he murmured, rubbing her back. "Where's Mom and Dad?"

She didn't have time to answer before Esme's excited cry echoed through the house. "Edward!" She came rushing down the stairs, Dr. Cullen trailing behind her.

Esme went straight for Edward and wrapped her arms around him like the worried mother she was. Traces of distress were still evident in the way her body trembled even though she was smiling hugely.

Edward kissed his mother on the forehead, then murmured something in her ear. She nodded then moved her eyes to me.

"Bella dear," she croaked hoarsely, letting go of her son and making her way over to me. "It's such a relief that you are safe and sound."

"Thanks, Esme," I said, giving her a hug.

Edward had told me about the existent tension between him and his mother caused by her reticence to let him come after me. But to me, it made sense. What good mother in her place wouldn't have done the same? Worrying for your child is part of being a parent.

On the way to his house, I had lectured Edward about the way he behaved towards her and made him promise that as soon as he got her alone he would apologize.

After taking turns at hugging Dr. Cullen and changing a few pleasantries, Edward and I went upstairs to his room so he could leave his luggage and change into some fresh clothes.

The moment we entered his bedroom, I ran to his bed and crashed on it. "I missed this," I said, sighing contently.

"What?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Your room."

"Really?" he asked incredulously as he lay down next to me. "You missed my room?"

"Yeah." I turned my head to grin at him. "We made some great memories in this room."

He laughed, his hand sneaking underneath my top to caress my stomach. "You feel like making new ones?"

"Later." I closed my eyes and placed my hand on top of his as he continued to knead my skin gently.

"I have to go back in a month," I randomly voiced the errant thought that happened to cross my mind in that moment.

He hummed close to my ear. "I know. I'll go with you."

I looked at him and saw that he was watching me intently. "Do you think your parents will mind?"

"What, leaving again?"

"Yeah. You'll have to miss a few days of school."

He shrugged, his palm inching its way up towards my ribs. "I don't know. Honestly, I don't care. Nothing is going to stop me from being there for you."

"Thank you," I said softly, feeling like my heart was going to explode in my chest with the intensity of the love I had for him.

"You have nothing to thank me for."

"Yes, I do. You must be the most supportive boyfriend ever."

"I'm sure you would have done the same for me if the situation was reversed."

I nodded in agreement, because I knew for sure I would have done the same and more for him. "Do you think he's going to be in jail for a long time?"

His jaw clenched at the mention of James. "I fucking hope so."

I sighed, turning on my side to face him. "Me too."

~~ 0 ~~

The weekend before school started we went to Port Angeles to see _Conan._ I wasn't a big fan of action movies, but Edward insisted that he wanted to see it, so I reluctantly agreed. I spent most of the time ogling the main actor and making comments on how good he looked, which of course irritated Edward. He kept mumbling under his breath that he wasn't _that_ good looking.

We were waiting at a red light and chatting casually about the movie when my attention was drawn to a couple kissing on the sidewalk. I gaped in shock when I recognized the guy as being Jacob. He had his arms around a girl I knew from school. I didn't know her name, but I did know she was now a junior. She was tall, had light brown hair gathered tightly in a French braid and a pair of legs that looked a mile long.

"Oh my God, Edward," I squealed, slapping his thigh to get his attention. "Look at that."

His gaze followed mine outside the window, and it took him a moment to realize what was going on. Then he smirked. "Maybe now he's going to forget about you."

"She's pretty," I said truthfully. I wasn't one of those girls who automatically hated other girls just because they looked good.

"So?" he replied unimpressed. "You're prettier than her."

I smiled at him sweetly. "Why, thank you."

The light turned green, and he put the car in motion, leaving Jake and his girlfriend behind. "I'm serious. No girl in this town compares to you."

"You're so sweet."

We rode in silence for a while before Edward spoke again. "Are you nervous about tonight?"

"A bit," I admitted, reaching over to toy with the hair at the nape of his neck. "I'm going to formally meet my dad's girlfriend so..."

"Sue is nice," he said, focusing on the road.

"I know. She's definitely going to be a breath of fresh air for Charlie."

"Mmhmm," he murmured, leaning back into my touch which meant he didn't want me to stop what I was doing. "Do you think she'll move in with him?"

I shrugged. "Eventually."

His eyes slid over to me momentarily. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

"No. I just want my dad to be happy."

~~ 0 ~~

"Edwaaard," I whined groggily, swatting at his hand that was clasping mine. "I want to sleep."

It was the next day around six a.m. in the morning. After having dinner with my dad, Sue and Edward, I decided to spend the night at his house in order to give Charlie some privacy. I think the gesture was highly appreciated, because he gave me a sheepish smile as soon as I announced that Edward and I were leaving.

Sue was a nice woman. She was in her late thirties, pretty, a good cook and she had a sense of humor. She had been married once, but her husband had died of a heart attack, leaving her alone with no children.

Not that I had a say in my dad's romantic life or anything, but I approved of her with all my heart. If Charlie wanted to get married again, Sue was definitely the most suitable woman to become his wife.

I could see the way he looked at her, and I knew he had it bad. It was actually kind of funny seeing him so enamored and acting like a fifteen year old with a crush when she was around. Edward and I made jokes about Dad and his crush all the way to his house.

"You'll sleep later," Edward said over his shoulder, dragging my down the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

He gave me a mischievous grin, winking playfully. "You'll see."

"What are we doing here?" I asked suspiciously, taking in my surroundings. We were in the piano room, and it was actually my first time being there.

He let go of my hand and sat at the piano. "Last night, after months... hell, I think it's been over a year since I've last played the piano..." he trailed off, seeming deep in thought.

I stood with my arms crossed over my chest, staring at him through my still foggy with sleep vision. Suddenly, as if remembering why we were there, he looked up at me with a wide smile. "So last night I played again."

"Okay," I muttered, not very impressed with this new piece of information. "Uh... congrats?"

At my lack of interest his expression became serious. "I wrote you a song."

That sobered me up instantly. "You what?" I gaped at him incredulously.

"Yeah." He nodded solemnly. "You wanna hear it?"

"You seem excited," I noticed with a frown, taking in the way he wrung his hands in his lap which was very unlike him. "And nervous."

"I am," he admitted with a sheepish smile. "I think it's a great song."

"Well, go ahead then," I said, walking over to where he was and taking a seat next to him. "Let's hear it."

He cracked his knuckles expertly and took a deep breath. He started playing, his long fingers moving deftly over the keys.

The sounds coming from the piano were quiet and tentative at first. As the song progressed, it picked up the pace, only to slow down again towards the end. It was like a roller coaster, mimicking our relationship perfectly.

I didn't realize I had started crying until Edward stopped playing and turned to me with a smile. His face fell when his eyes landed on me.

"Oh shit," he swore panicked, his frantic hands coming to cup my cheeks. "Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?"

Instead of answering, I threw myself into his arms and hugged him to me hard. "I love you," I choked through sobs, clutching at him for dear life.

He chuckled in relief. "I love you, too, baby, but why the tears?"

"It really is a great song." I sniffled, pulling back and wiping at my nose with the back of my hand. "I just... this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"I'm glad you like it," he whispered, pushing the hair from my face and kissing my lips softly.

"You should go to music school or something."

"Nah." He smiled and to my complete shock even blushed a little. "I wanna be a surgeon. Music is just a hobby. Do you still want to be an interior designer?"

I shrugged. "I guess. Or maybe an event planner."

"That's a nice job."

"Yeah."

We were quiet for a while. I sniffled a couple more times and he rubbed my thigh comfortingly, his gaze set on the score in front of him.

"Bella?" he said softly, not looking at me.

"Yeah?"

"After high school is over..." he paused to take a deep breath and look me in the eyes. "Will you move to Chicago with me?"

I smiled at the uncertainty written all over his face. "Of course I'll move to Chicago with you. You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?"

He grinned, showing off his perfect teeth. "I'll never want to get rid of you." He leaned down to kiss me, then added as a second thought, "Even though I'm sure living with you is going to turn me gray thirty years in advance."

I glared at him in mock indignation. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. You can be annoying to live with."

"How do you know?" I challenged. "You've never lived with me."

He snorted, wrapping an arm around my waist and squeezing me to him. "We spend so much time together it's almost like we're married or something."

I squinted at him hostilely. "Are you complaining that we spend too much time together?"

He clicked his tongue in frustration. "No. Of course not. Don't twist my words."

"Whatever." I huffed. "You're annoying to live with, too."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. First of all, you snore," I said, holding up one finger.

"I don't snore!" he argued, pinching the side of my butt and making me yelp.

I laughed, slapping his hand away. "Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Trust me, you do. Especially when you're tired." I held another finger up and added, "You fart in your sleep."

Hi eyes almost bugged out of his head, and I couldn't help but laugh harder. "What the fuck? ! That's a lie!" he protested heatedly.

"No, it's not," I said in the most serious tone I could muster after I managed to calm down.

"Yes, it is," he hissed back.

I rolled my eyes and lifted another finger. "You never clean up after yourself when you eat. You can't even bother to put the dirty dishes in the sink."

He shrugged. "Whatever. It's a guy thing."

Another finger was added. "When you change your clothes, you always toss them around, not caring where they land, and I have to pick up after you. And last but not least, you forget to lower your toilet seat after you do your thing. In other words, you're a pig."

He snorted a laugh. "I'm a pig, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Come here." He took hold of my hips and moved me so I was straddling his lap. "Let's see what annoys me about you..." He tapped his chin, gazing up at me with merry eyes. "First of all, you have a tendency to toss around in your sleep, and it pisses me off. Not only do you toss around a lot, but you sometimes kick me in the balls, too. I'm still not very sure if it's intentional or not."

"I can't help it," I said in my defense, pouting at him. "It's not like I'm aware when I'm doing it."

"You brush your teeth with my toothbrush, and I've told you like a billion times to stop doing it. I don't want your germs." He made a face at me like he was disgusted, and I grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling hard on it.

I kissed his throat and murmured against his skin. "Then we shouldn't kiss either if you don't want my germs."

He grinned, pulling me to him by the back of my head. He shoved his tongue in my mouth eagerly, and I had to laugh at his hypocrisy.

Then he went on. "You're a clean freak which can sometimes be a good thing, but it can also be a bad thing. I'm a guy and I like to be messy from time to time. Plus, you're not a very gregarious person which can also be both a bad thing and a good thing."

"Gregarious?" I mimicked him. "Have you read the English Dictionary lately?"

"Maybe."

"For your information, I can be a very sociable person, but whatever. Anything else?"

He thought for a moment. "You abuse me physically."

"I like abusing you." I smirked, tugging on his hair again as demonstration.

"I know. You're a cruel little thing," he murmured nuzzling his face in my cleavage. "I like it more when you abuse me in bed."

"Yep," I said with satisfaction. "Here's another thing to add to my list. You're a pervert and a sex addict."

"Yes, I am," he replied proudly, his voice muffled by my breasts. "That being said, I think we're going to do great at living together."

* * *

**A/N Nope... Bella didn't get knocked-up nor is she going to for a long while. I just wanted to emphasize the urgency of their *ahem* coupling. But DON'T follow Bella's example. Always use a condom.. blah.. blah... blah...**

**About James... well, we really don't know his reasons for not leaving the country as soon as he found out they were looking for him. We'll never know what was going on in his family and what the conversation with his father entailed.  
**

**This is NOT the last official chapter of Her Enigma. There is one more chapter plus an epilogue which I hope to be able to post at the same time. So next we have James' trial.  
**

**Thanks for reading!**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N Short couple of chapters ahead. I hope to be able to post the futuretake faster than this. Now off to see Harry Potter!**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**Edward Pov**

* * *

_September 5th, 2011_

I pulled up my pants and flushed the toilet, turning towards the sink to wash my hands. Glancing in the mirror above the sink, I analyzed my disheveled appearance. I ran a wet hand through my messy hair and sighed when it stuck out in every direction possible. I needed a haircut badly. Again. It had only been about three weeks since the last time I had cut my hair, and I was already starting to resemble Cousin Itt. Sometimes, it still amazed me how fast the fucker was growing.

I turned the water off and wiped my hands on a towel before turning around and exiting the bathroom. Lazily, I made my way back to Isabella's bedroom.

She was sitting on the floor, cross-legged, her luggage opened in front of her.

"That's all?" I asked surprised, walking towards her bed to sit down. We were supposed to head to the airport early the next morning, and I was spending the night at her house.

"Yeah." She shrugged, not looking at me as she went through her cosmetic bag to make sure she had everything she needed. "Why?"

"You packed light," I said, lying onto my back with my arms folded under my head.

"Well, we'll only be there for two days, so…"

"Mmhmm," I murmured in agreement, closing my eyes. "Are you nervous?"

I heard her sigh. "Extremely. I just want James to get what he deserves."

"He will," I assured her, despite the fact that I wasn't so sure myself.

We remained silent as she countinued with what she was doing, and I started dozing off.

"Kids!" Chief's muffled voice came from downstairs, sobering me up. "Dinner is ready!"

I groaned, rubbing my hands over my face roughly. "Jesus. I don't want to eat the food he made."

"Don't be rude," Isabella admonished, zipping her luggage. "He's just trying to do something nice for us."

"Still…" I muttered. "Can't we just order pizza or something?"

I felt the mattress sink as she sat down next to me. Opening my eyes, I saw she was staring me down. "No," she said firmly. "You eat or you starve. Your choice."

I frowned, taking hold of her hips to pull her on top of me. "When did you get so mean?" I murmured playfully, trailing small kisses down her neck.

She smiled and was about to answer when Chief called again, "Bells! Edward!"

"We're coming!" I yelled back, pecking Isabella's lips once before letting go of her.

She got to her feet, extending her hand for me to take. We made our way downstairs at a leisurely pace and entered the kitchen where Chief was setting the table. He had on one of Isabella's flower aprons, and I had to bite back a laugh. He definitely looked… interesting to put it mildly.

"What do we have for dinner?" Isabella inquired, taking a seat. I could see the amusement in her eyes as she gave her father the once over.

"Pasta." Chief beamed proudly, placing a steaming bowl on the table in front of us.

"Yum," I said sarcastically as I sat down, gaining a deathly glare from Isabella.

"You didn't have to cook, Dad," she said sweetly, redirecting her attention to him. "You know I don't mind doing it."

He shrugged, taking off the apron and tossing on the back of his chair as he joined us. "I gotta learn to do it properly eventually. Everything has a start, right?"

She nodded. "Right."

"Come on," he urged, clasping his hands. "Dig in."

Isabella grabbed the bowl first while I eyed it suspiciously. She put some pasta on her plate and started eating, ignoring the apprehensive glances I was throwing her way.

I sighed, grabbing the bowl and following her example. Mentally, I said a short prayer, asking God not to let me die of food poisoning, and dug in.

"So?" Chief asked, looking between us expectantly. "Opinions?"

"It's great, Dad," Isabella said, swallowing thickly and plastering a fake smile on her face.

He grinned at his daughter. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Edward?"

I looked up at him like a deer caught in the headlights. The food was burnt. If someone would have told me it was actually possible to burn pasta, I would have never believed it. Even _I_ was capable of making pretty decent raviolli.

"It's…uh… great," I lied when I saw Isabella glare at me menacingly.

Chief reached over to pat me on the back affectionately. "I'm glad you like it, son. Maybe I should cook more often."

"You definitely should," I mumbled under my breath, twirling my food around.

I had a feeling I was going to ask Isabella to make me a sandwich as soon as Chief went upstairs to his room.

~~ 0 ~~

We arrived to Paris on Wednesday morning at four-thirty a.m. Jean-Paul was waiting for us at the airport. He greeted Bella warmly in French, then addressed Chief and me in his heavily accented English.

On the drive to Felix's house, I held Isabella's hand. Chief Swan was sitting up front with Jean-Paul, leaving Isabella and me alone in the backseat.

I saw her look out her window blankly and decided to scoot closer to her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and leaned over to whisper in her ear that everything was going to be okay. She looked up at me and smiled, but I could tell she wasn't so convinced.

We arrived and stepped inside the house just as Felix was coming down the stairs looking half-asleep. He told us that Renee and Phil were already there sleeping, then guided us to the second floor where our rooms were.

We had a few hours to rest until later that afternoon when the trial was scheduled, so as Isabella took a shower, I cosed the curtains because the sun was already starting to make its presence known. We slid into bed around six a.m. but neither of us was able to fall asleep even though we were pretty much exhausted. Eventually, after about an hour, we gave up and decided to kill the time talking.

By the time we made it to the courthouse at two p.m., Isabella was a nervous wreck. I tried to put on a strong face for her. I comforted and assured her that James was going to get what he deserved, but on the inside I was just as afraid and stressed as she was.

She eventually went with her lawyer while the rest of us stayed behind, waiting for the judge to arrive and the trial to begin.

At some point I noticed that not only was the judge was missing, but James also.

"Where is he?" I asked Chief, leaning towards him.

"He should be brought in any minute," Felix answered instead, staring straight ahead.

I glanced to the left where James' parents were. I had never seen them before, and I didn't know what they looked like, but I knew it was them. You had to be blind not to see that both their appearance and their defiant demeanor screamed pretentious, rich assholes.

Examining his mother, I realized how much James looked like her. She was dressed impecably in a beige suit, had her platinum blond hair pinned up in what I had once heard Isabella call a French twist and was fidgeting with some sort of feather fan in her lap. Even though her nervousness was betrayed by her agitated hands and the rhythmic bounce of her right leg, her stoic expression showed no sign of emotion. She was staring blankly into space, her sharp features mirroring the ones of her son almost to perfection. It was disturbing how just looking at her reminded me of motherfucking James.

Next to her, her husband sat, his posture tense. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was frowning deeply, his eyes sweeping the room as if he was searching for something or someone. I realized he was probably wondering the same thing as I was. Where the fuck was his son? Both his almost annoyed expression and the way he looked around the room as if he owned the place spoke volumes about him. This man was not used to losing. Ever. I knew right then we were fucked.

Neither he or his wife even spared a glance in Isabella's direction who sat quietly next to her lawyer.

"His father looks like a royal asshole," I muttered to no one in particular.

Felix chuckled dryly. "He is."

"And his mother… well, she looks like a pretentious bitch. I bet those feathers are ostrich or something."

Again, he chuckled, but didn't say anything as the room suddenly grew quiet. A door to the right opened, and James stepped in accompanied by a cop in uniform. He was dressed in black slacks and a white button down, his blond hair combed to the side neatly. As he took in his surroundings, his gaze fell on Isabella and a barely-there smirk made its way to his face.

I watched as he started walking, his hands in handcuffs in front of him and the cop follwoing close behind. His eyes never left Isabella, and when he was in front of her, he stopped abruptly.

"I'll never give up on you," he said in English, loud enough to be heard even from where I was, feet away. He looked up to me, and an evil, provoking grin took over his face.

I didn't even realize I was on my feet and moving towards him until I saw Isabella jump from her seat.

"Edward!" she said panicked, just as strong arms wrapped around my shoulders, stopping me in my tracks.

"I'll fucking kill you, motherfucker!" I yelled, feeling the the blood rush to my head and the veins in my neck sticking out in rage. "You're dead, you hear me?"

In the back of my mind I knew it wasn't very smart to threaten him in a room full of people, but right then I couldn't bring myself to give a fuck.

I started being pulled backwards just as the cop shoved James towards his seat.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, boy?" he yelled back, his expression contorting to one of hatred as he refused to move. "I'm going to squish you like a coackroach. Both of you." The cop snapped at him in French as he continued shoving him, and James turned to face Isabella. "You'll regret having left me for him. I swear to you."

I began fighting to get away from Chief Swan and Felix who were now both holding me back.

"Don't you fucking threaten her," I gritted, my face red with anger and my fists balled at my sides.

All of the sudden, another cop appeared by my side. He reached out as if to grab me, and Felix stepped in front of me, starting to speak in French quickly.

"Calm the hell down," Chief whispered in my ear, his grip on me like a vice.

"I can't fucking calm down," I spat. "He fucking threatened her."

"He's an idiot," Felix said in his thick accent, starting to push me towards my seat. I glanced behind him and saw that the cop was now leaving. "Making threats is all he knows."

He forced me to sit down, this time between him and Chief, so they could make sure I wasn't going to outburst again.

I saw Isabella glance at me with sad eyes, and it fucking broke my heart. I wanted to scoop her up and take her out of there. I wanted to protect her from him and from every other evil out there.

I sincerely wished and hoped with all my being that this was the last time she ever had to see him.

"His father is furious," Felix noticed, and I turned my head to see that indeed James' father looked like he was having an aneurysm. "I can assure you he's going to keep a close eye on James from now on."

"Do you think he knew?" I asked, forcing myself to calm down. "His father?"

"Oh, yes." He nodded, looking deep in thought. "But I have a hunch he didn't agree to it. Aro is not stupid. He knew the enormity of his son's imbecile actions. I really don't think he had any desire for more problems with the police."

"Too bad we can't accuse him, too. He deserves to be in jail next to his son."

He sighed. "It's her word against theirs. There's no evidence she has been in their house, and even if there was, they could simply say they couldn't have known she was being kidnapped by their son. She has been his girlfriend for a long time, after all."

Finally, ten minutes later, the judge stepped in. She glanced around briefly, her eyebrows knitted together as she sat down. She started speaking in French quickly, and so the hardest day of my life began.

Since I couldn't understand a word they were saying, I kept watching people's expressions, trying to figure if what was being said was good or bad. Around four, James' lawyer asked for a break, and then, just before the clock turned six, there was the second and final break.

It didn't take them long to decide on a sentence. At seven p.m. sharp the judge came back from break holding some papers. She sat down again and started speaking as people around me gasped in surprise. I heard the gavel hit the sound block, and my heart started galloping as I craned my neck, trying to decipher everyone's reactions. James had his head bent, talking to his lawyer, and his parents were already on their feet, walking towards him.

"What did she say?" I asked frantically, turning to Felix.

He shook his head, seeming disappointed. Chief Swan was looking at him as apprehensively as I was. A few seats away Renee was whispering furiously to Phil.

"A three year sentence."

"What?" My eyes widened in shock. "Three years? He should be getting at least 8. This is fucking ridiculous!"

"I know." Felix sighed heavily. "It seemes that his father has been throwing his weight around. Once again."

I was stunned. I could't fucking belive it. After all he had done, he was getting away that easily. It was so fucking unfair.

Just as I was getting up to head towards Isabella, I heard James call to her again, "Je te trouverai, Isabelle! Je t'aime encore." (I will find you, Isabelle! I still love you.)

I had no idea what he was saying to her, but from his tone and the way he kept struggling to get to her, it wasn't something I would have liked having translated.

"You fucking sicko!" Isabella replied, her voice trembling, and I rushed to her side.

Her lawyer passed by me, his brow furrowed as he stopped to engage in conversation with Felix.

As I reached Isabella, I wrapped my arms around her. As soon as I did that, she hid her face into my chest and started sobbing.

"Shhh. It's okay, baby," I comforted, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head.

I glanced around and noticed that both James and his parents were now gone.

"I'm just glad it's over," she said softly. "I don't want to see him ever again."

"I know. I want to get the fuck out of this country already. I can't wait to get you home."

She looked up then and gave me a watery smile. "Yeah. Home."


	39. Chapter 39

**Epilogue**

**Isabella Pov**

* * *

_Three years later…_

"Bella!" Edward yelled from the bedroom, his voice laced with annoyance.

"What?" I yelled back from my spot on the couch.

I heard his footsteps on the wooden floor as he made his way towards the living room. Seconds later, he appeared in the doorway, wearing only a pair of jeans, his feet bare. "Where the fuck is my gray t-shirt?" he asked, frowning at me.

I glanced at him briefly, then turned my attention back to the TV. "Which one?"

"The plain one."

"It's in the laundry hamper."

"What? Who put it there? You?"

I rolled my eyes, not looking at him. "Obviously. It was dirty."

He huffed, taking a few steps towards me. "Well, I fucking need it."

"First of all, stop fucking swearing at me," I gritted through clenched teeth, turning to glare at him. "And secondly, you have like a billion t-shirts. Why do you need that one specifically?"

He stared at me for a moment before muttering under his breath, "It doesn't matter anymore."

In return to his half-assed answer, I felt my blood starting to boil. I placed the coffee mug that was in my hand on the coffee table and got up in a rush. "I swear to God I'm not washing any of your clothes ever again," I threatened, stomping past him. "Let's see how that suits you."

"Don't be such a drama queen," he said, trailing after me as I made my way into the bedroom.

"I'll show you drama queen," I snapped, opening his closet and searching for a t-shirt. I found a gray and white one and threw it at him roughly. He caught it, and I slammed the door to the closet shut, heading out of the room. "From now on if you want clean clothes you can ask your grandmother to wash them for you."

I entered the kitchen and started washing the dishes he had left behind from the breakfast he'd had earlier. A minute later, I felt his arms wrap around my waist from behind as he pressed his chest to my back.

"Babe," he murmured in my ear, and I could feel on my skin that he was now completely dressed. "Come on. Don't be like that."

"Let go of me," I said, trying to wiggle out of his embrace. "I'm mad at you."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, removing the thin strap of my pajama top and kissing my shoulder lingeringly. "I'm an asshole."

I stopped squirming and sighed, turning around to face him. "You're the biggest asshole on the planet."

He grinned, his arms still around me. "I am. I love you."

I smiled in return, kissing his freshly-shaven chin. "I love you, too."

"I gotta go or I'll be late for class," he said, letting go of me.

He went to the fridge and took out the orange juice, starting to take the carton to his mouth. Just before his lips touched it, he glanced over and saw me silently glaring at him. With a resigned sigh, he reached over to one of the cabinets and took out a glass. He poured juice in it and chugged it down quickly, then started for the door as he announced over his shoulder, "I'm taking you out to dinner tonight."

"I can't go out with you," I answered nonchalantly. "I made plans with Rose."

While Alice and Jasper had decided to go to college closer to home, in Seattle, Rosalie and Emmett had moved to Chicago at the same time we did. While our apartment had been given to us as a gift by Edward's grandparents, Rosalie and Emmett's studio apartment had been bought with her father's money. It was a lot smaller and more modest than ours, but it was nice and homey nonetheless.

Rosalie and I attended the same school while Edward and Emmett each went on their own separate ways. I had been grateful for the opportunity of having Rosalie close by when we had moved far away from home, and our friendship had only grown in the three years we had been on our own in the big city.

It had been three years. Two years since we had finished high school and moved to Chicago and three years since I had last saw James. I knew from uncle Felix he was out of jail, but I hadn't heard from him, and I hoped I never would again.

Part of me still feared that one day I would open the door and find him on the other side, waiting to get his revenge on me. The other part of me had hope that his father was keeping him on a tight leash.

All I could do was live my life and pray that over the years he had finally gotten over me.

Edward stopped in the doorway abruptly. "What?" he said, whirling around with a deep frown. I answered with a shrug. "Well, cancel."

"I can't cancel, Edward. I promised I would help her pick out new curtains for their apartment, and then we're going to have dinner and maybe see a movie."

"What about me?" He was already fuming as he gave me a deadly glare. "I already made reservations."

I waved him off. "It serves you right for making reservations without consulting me first."

"I wanted to fucking surprise you!" he suddenly shouted, making me jump at the sound of his raised voice. His reaction seemed to surprise even him. He took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose and forcing himself to calm down.

"Sorry," I said warily, not understanding why he was making such a big deal out of it. "It's not that big of a tragedy. We'll just go tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is not good enough," he gritted. "Christ, you always have to ruin everything."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I snapped, starting to get angry myself.

"Nothing." He reached up to tug on his hair in frustration. He stood there looking at me as if he was contemplating something, before turning on his heel abruptly and leaving the room. "Have fun with Rosalie."

I heard him grab his school bag and put on his shoes, and a few seconds later the front door slammed behind him forcefully as he stormed out.

~~ 0 ~~

"I don't get it." I threw my hands up in exasperation. "Why does he have to be so fucking... _mean_?"

"Bella, this is Edward we're talking about," Rosalie said, reaching over to pat me on the leg sympathetically. "He's a jerk. But don't worry, he'll get over it. He always does."

"You didn't see his reaction," I argued heatedly, kicking off my sandals and pulling my legs under me on the passenger seat. "He transformed. He got mad and said I always ruin everything."

She shrugged, her gaze trained on the traffic ahead. "Maybe he's just stressed with school and he's overreacting."

"Over dinner? It's not like him. He usually doesn't give a shit if I cancel dinner plans, and now..." I trailed off, glancing out my window. "Gah! I hate him. He totally ruined my day."

"He's an idiot."

"Yeah. And you know what really bothers me?"

"What?" she asked, stopping at a red light and redirecting her attention to me.

"That he's been like that for the past two or three weeks. I've asked him if there's something wrong, but he insists there's nothing."

"Hmmm," she murmured.

"Hmmm?" I sat up straighter. "What doesn 'hmmm' mean?"

"Nothing," she said quickly, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel.

My heart started to beat faster in my chest as a horrible thought passed through my mind. "Do you think he's cheating on me?" I asked weakly, biting on my lip.

"What?" She looked at me with wide eyes. "No! Don't be paranoid."

"Oh God, he's cheating on me," I said, clutching the edges of my seat tightly as images of Edward in bed with a faceless woman flashed in front of my eyes. "I'm going to kill him."

"Do you even hear yourself?." Rose shook her head incredulously. "What the hell is wrong with the two of you? It's like you've both suddenly gone mad or something."

I ignored her. "I'm going to kill him. Her too. I wonder if she's a blonde. I'll double kill him if she's a blonde. I'm going to fucking castrate him!"

"Bella!" she yelled, slapping my upper arm to get my attention.

"What?" I glared at her through red, jealousy-fogged vision.

"Snap out of it. He's not cheating on you, alright?"

My eyes narrowed suspiciously. Did she know something that I didn't? "How do you know?"

She sighed, shaking her head at me. "Isn't it obvious? That boy is so in love with you, I don't think he can even get it up for another woman."

~~ 0 ~~

Even though Rosalie had tried to convince me that Edward wasn't cheating, the green eyed monster inside me had made its presence known, and he couldn't be easily persuaded to go away. After absentmindedly participating in the process of choosing new curtains and having a quick dinner, I faked a headache with the intent of skipping the movie. Rose didn't seem to buy the lie, but she didn't comment on the subject either. She simply dropped me at home as requested, and with a meaningful look told me to take a nap and clear my head. She drove away, and I hastily made my way upstairs, my mind racing with plans to unmask the unfaithful jerk that called himself my boyfriend.

Edward was in front of the TV, having some steak leftovers from last night's dinner. He acknowledged me with a nod and a mumbled 'hey', then focused back on the TV.

I stood in the doorway, examining his profile carefully, almost expecting to see some kind of evidence that betrayed his 'extracurricular activities.' He must have felt the intensity of my glare on him, because he turned his head to glance at me, his brow deeply furrowed.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

I shrugged on shoulder, doing my best to look nonchalant, when in fact all I wanted was to lash out at him.

"No reason. How was class?"

He shrugged back, not answering. Then, as if remembering something, he peered up at me curiously. "Weren't you supposed to be at the movies or something?"

"No," I replied flatly, turning on my heels and heading for the bathroom to take a shower.

Later that night, after checking his phone and not finding anything incriminating, I grabbed his laptop and sat on the loveseat in the bedroom. Edward was fast asleep, his feet tangled in the sheets as he lay on his back, his arms spread out on each side of him and taking almost the entire bed.

I mumbled obscenities under my breath as I waited for the laptop to power up, my eyes alternating between the screen and the traitor in my bed. He had no idea what was waiting for him if my suspicions proved to be true.

I started with his 'pictures' folder, which of course was pretty much empty aside from some photos of us that we had taken one day in the park, and a few other pictures of his family. I sighed in frustration and moved on to another folder that said 'school'. Again, nothing.

"What are you doing?" Edward's groogy voice echoed through the silent darkness.

"Ah!" I jumped, startled, my heart starting to beat erratically in my chest.

"What the fuck, Bella?" he said confused, propping himself on his elbows to look at me.

"I... I need to check my email," I stammered, instinctively clutching his laptop to my chest.

He fumbled on the nightstand for his phone and glanced at the lit screen. "At two-forty a.m.?"

"Yeah." I bit on my lip, nervous that he could see right through me. "I sent an email to one of my professors, and I want to see if he replied."

He sighed, running his palm over his face. "Just get back to sleep. You can check your mail in the morning."

"Yeah." I nodded. „Give me one more minute."

He started to lower himself back into his pillow when his eyes remained fixed on the object in my hands. "Is that my laptop?"

"Uh, yeah. I don't remember where I put mine," I lied, praying he wouldn't turn his head and see it lying on top of the desk.

"Come to bed," he murmured with another sigh, sinking under the covers and hugging my pillow.

Quicky, I decided to check his mail. A recent email from someone named _silver_ink _that had a picture attached to it immediately got my attention. I clicked on it, my hands shaking violently. As soon as the picture opened, I almost fainted.

Edward was standing in what semeed to look like his school's campus. He was laughing at the camera, his arms wrapped around the thighs of a blonde that was perched up onto his back. Half of her face was hidden into his neck, her mouth set into a wide grin as her arms and legs were wrapped around him like ivy.

It was all true. He _was_ straying.

A wave of nausea threatened to overcome me, and I fought it with all I had as I got up from the loveseat, rushing over to the bed. "You fucking asshole!" I spat, getting on my knees on the mattress next to him. I yanked the comforter off of him and started hitting his bare chest with my clenched fists.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" he yelled hoarsely, his eyes snapping open wide in shock as he groogily attempted to crawl to the other side of the bed and away from me.

"That whore is who you're cheating on me with?" I gritted, pointing towards his laptop that I had left lying on the sofa.

He looked at me bewildered, still backing away. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I can't belive you! I fucking hate you!" I jumped to my feet, starting to pace the room. „I want you to move out of the apartment. Right now!"

"This is my apartment!" he exclaimed, confusion laced with indignation written all over his sleepy face.

"I don't care!" I stomped my foot petulantly. „I want you out. Go sleep at your whore's place."

"Jesus! Have you gone completely insane? What the fuck is your problem? Calm down."

"Don't you tell me to calm down!" I yelled, feeling the suppressed tears finally starting to form. „Get out, you fucking traitor."

"What? I'm not a traitor!" He climbed out of the bed, heading towards me. I took a few steps back and held my hands up to stop him. „I never cheated on you," he said softly, his voice pleading. „What are you talking about, baby?"

"What am I talking about?" I repeated, wiping at my eyes with the back of my hand. I went over to the sofa, grabbed his laptop and put it in his arms roughly. „This is what I'm talking about!"

He looked down at the picture, then up at me. A smile made its way over to his face, but he wiped it off quickly when he saw my deadly expression. "This is Laurie," he simply stated.

I sniffled. "I don't care to know your slut's name."

He groaned, grabbing his hair with one hand and tugging on it roughly, now wide awake. "She's not my slut. Jesus Christ, Bella. She's John's little sister."

_John? As in his school buddy, John?_

As soon as the words left his mouth, I knew I had made a mistake.

"His sister?" I said slowly, wiping at my eyes again. "But isn't she..."

"Fifteen?" he completed the sentence for me. "Yeah."

My face went red with embarrassement instantly. Me and my stupid impulsivity.

"Oh." I exhaled softly, feeling bad, but visibly relieved. "So you're not cheating on me?"

He let out a dry laugh. "Fuck no. Why would I do that?"

I shrugged, biting on my lip and looking down at my feet. "I-I don't know. You've been acting strange lately. Like you were hiding something."

"Babe…" I heard him sigh. "Did you have your period today?"

"Yeah," I admited sheepishly, still not looking at him. It was amazing how well he knew me. I was ten times more irascible than usual when I was on my period.

"Baby," he said gently as he took the few steps that separated us and enveloped me into his strong, comforting arms. "I would never cheat on you, you know that."

I nodded, hugging him back and burying my face into his bare chest. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

I expected him to start scolding me, or get mad at me or… something. Instead, he took me completely by surprise when he started laughing lowly, causing a rumble to course through his body.

I glanced up at him, not getting what was so funny.

"You should be sorry." He smirked down at me mischievously, kissed my forehead and let go of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my eyes following after him as he walked over to the dresser. I watched as he opened his underwear drawer and started rummaging through it.

"Now I'm going to make you feel even sorrier," he said, his back to me as his hand stopped moving. As he pulled it back, I could tell that he was holding something, but it was too dark in the room to actually make out what it was. He turned around and grinned at me as he hid both his hands behind his back.

"The reason I got so mad you canceled dinner today? You messed up my plans."

"What plans?" I said weakly, a knot forming in my throat. I suddenly had a feeling I knew what was about to happen.

He closed the distance between us and abruptly dropped to one knee in front of me. All of a sudden everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. One of his hands came to rest on my thigh while the other came from behind him holding a small black jewelry box.

He looked up at me with big, wide, hopeful eyes, and my legs started shaking violently. Almost reverently, he leaned forward and kissed my stomach, taking a moment to just rest his forehead on it. He took a few deep breaths and glanced back up to me.

I was so shocked, all I could do was stand there, still as a rock, and watch him. Only minutes prior I had been ready to throw him out of the apartment, and now he was proposing? It all seemed surreal; almost like a dream. I wanted to reach over and pinch myself, but I couldn't move. My body was rendered to complete stillness.

"I don't have a speech prepared or anything," he started to say, his voice trembling slightly with emotion. "You know I'm not good with this shit." He chuckled nervously, his hold on me tightening significantly.

It seemed like hours had passed until he spoke again. And when he did, I felt like the air had been knocked out of me.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Will you be my wife?"

* * *

**A/N *collective gasp***

**Oh no, she didn't! **

**Oh yes, I did!**

**You wanna find out Bella's answer? You will... as soon as I post the futuretake (ten years into the future). Then you'll find out what happened to this lovely couple.**

**Thank you so much to all of you who have read so far. Thank you for reading and reviewing and thank you for your encouragement. I managed to complete this fic for you! You are my muse. All of you :)**

**A big thank you goes to my lovely beta, Nikki. I couldn't have done it without her. I want to thank Susan and Rita who have also beta'd for me and did a wonderful job. An author without beta is like Earth without the sun or something...lol I'm getting philosophical here.**

**To everyone who spread the word about Her Enigma... THANK YOU!**

**Thank you all!**

**Love,**

**Andreea**


End file.
